La complainte des Edelwiess
by NELL2
Summary: FIC COMPLETE! Passage R dans certains chapitres, à vous de voir lesquels. Après la mort brutale de ses parents, Hermione apprend un secret qui bouleverse sa vie et celle de nombreuses autres personnes.Y a du suspense dans l'air. HD.
1. La lettre

Je me suis enfin décidée à publier ma fic sur ff.net. J'aurais aimé le faire plus tôt mais mon mail bugait. Heureusement tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Cà fait un petit moment, maintenant, que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, j'en suis à mon 15ième chapitre. Pour le moment, j'envoie les 4 premiers, si je m'aperçois que mon histoire vous plaît je rajouterai rapidement le reste. N'hésitez à m'envoyer des rewiews pour me donner des conseils, me faire des critiques…en conclusion envoyez en moi, je serais la plus heureuse des auteurs. 

**Disclaimer**: Comme les autres, je ne suis qu'une usurpatrice qui utilise sans scrupule le génie d'un autre pour pondre son histoire, en terme plus claire, Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas (j'men fous tant qu'on me laisse mon p'tit Malfoy chéri).

**Résumé** : C'est pas compliqué pour le début. 7ième année à Poudlard pour la dream team. Les parents d'Herm' sont morts. Elle devrais être effondrée mais elle apprend un secret qui aurait du lui être révélé à sa majorité. Quand à Draco, ah Draco…c'est toujours le plus beau gosse de Poudlard.

**Type** :Romance/Mystère

****

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS **

by Nell

Prologue

Vous rappelez vous de cette mélodie qui rythmait vos nuits, de cette voix qui suivait la course de votre sommeil ? Peut-être ne l'avez-vous jamais entendu comme l'entendent les Hommes sur cette Terre, peut-être faudra t-il qu'elle revienne près de vous pour que vous puissiez retrouvez votre monde oublié .Les livres le savent déjà, demain elle reviendra.

            **Chapitre I : « Ma chère Hermione… »**

La renaissance tant attendue du seigneur de l'ombre avait bouleversée la quiétude du monde des sorciers .Combien savaient exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ? Combien étaient-ils à être informé de l'étrange cérémonie qui s'était déroulée durant cette funeste finale du tournoi de magie ?Si peu, pourtant chacun se doutait que tout pouvait advenir ,que la sécurité de leur monde n'était plus assuré et ce sentiment avait fini par générer une angoisse que partageaient un grand nombre de personnes .Au cours des années qui suivirent ,les craintes de certains se concrétisèrent et de nombreuses disparitions furent dénombrées tant parmi les sorciers que parmi les moldus .Les parents de Hermione étaient de cela .Qui peut savoir s'ils avaient payés de leur vie l'appartenance de leur fille au monde des sorciers ou bien si c'est le hasard qui avait eu raison d'eux, une seule choses était sure ils avaient été assassinés, foudroyés par la magie noire .Ainsi à l'aube de ses 16 ans ,Hermione Granger s'était retrouvée orpheline .Son unique consolation fut l'enveloppe que ses parents lui avaient laissés dans un coffre .Une note jointe indiquait qu'elle avait été écrite pour être ouverte le jour des 18 ans de la jeune fille ,mais Hermione trouvait cette close ridicule maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule ,alors après bien des hésitations elle avait fini par ouvrir cette lettre :

« Ma chère Hermione, voilà 18 ans de çà, tu entrais dans nos vie de la manière la plus imprévue qu'il soit. Nous ne t'attendions pas, non pas que nous ne te désirions pas mais la vie m'avait enlevé le droit de donner le jour à un enfant. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te dis çà alors que tu es auprès de nous aujourd'hui .La vérité, ma douce Hermione, c'est que je ne suis pas ta véritable mère tout comme ton père n'est pas ton vrai père .Tu es venu à nous un soir d'été, tu n'avait que quelques semaines, on t'avait emmaillotée dans de précieux linges et placée dans un petit landau d'osier, tu dormais encore quand on t'a apportée. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai aussitôt su d'où tu venais, je savais à qui je devais ce merveilleux présent, tes grands yeux marron semblaient pareils aux siens, à ceux de ta véritable mère. Si je la connais si bien c'est qu'elle et moi avons passées une grande partie de notre enfance ensemble,mes parents l'ont recueillis quand elle avait à peine 5 ans, elle est dés lors devenue ma petite sœur, celle que j'aimais et choyais. Puis, comme pour toi, après son onzième anniversaire, elle a reçu une lettre de Poudlard et elle est parti rejoindre le monde des sorciers puis elle revenait chaque été à nos côté .Ainsi tandis que je débutais mes études dentaires, elle entreprenait sa formation de sorcière. Je ne sais ce qu'elle y faisait, ce qu'elle y apprenait, ni même qui étaient ses amis, elle y semblait seulement heureuse. Le temps passait sans que rien ne change jusqu'à sa disparition. Pendant prés de 7 années nous n'avons plus eu de ses nouvelles puis tu es apparu comme une réponse à nos angoisses. Je ne pourrais jamais lui être suffisamment reconnaissante de t'avoir confiée à moi, de m'avoir donné la chance d'élever une enfant si merveilleuse. Je ne sais les raisons qui l'ont obligées à te laisser auprès de moi, je ne sais pas même si elle est encore parmi nous à ce jour, tout ce qui me reste d'elle c'est le prénom qu'elle portait quand elle vivait près de nous : Edina Adélaïde .Je sais fort bien que ce n'est pas sous ce nom qu'elle fut inscrite dans son école mais je suis dans l'incapacité de te donner ce renseignement car elle n'en a jamais fais mention .Les informations que je t'apportes son bien maigres ,j'en conviens ,il te sera difficile ,si tu le souhaites ,de retrouver la trace de celle qui fut ta mère mais sache que ton père et moi serons toujours là à tes côté pour t'apporter l'aide dont tu as besoin quelques soit les décisions que tu pendras .Je me doute du trouble qui doit t'accaparer en cet instant où tu prends note de cette lettre ,si tout semble changer pour toi soit assurée cependant de l'amour de ceux qui t'ont gardé en leur sein durant ces 18 années.

Bien à toi,

Mrs Meredith Tecker Granger.

P.S. : tu trouveras ci-joint l'unique photo qu'il me reste d'Edina. Nous étions encore bien jeunes à l'époque mais tu constateras par toi-même à quel point tu lui ressembles. »

Hermione extirpa aussitôt une vieille photo glacée. Elle vit se présentée à elle l'image deux jeunes filles, la première devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, elle tenait par la main la seconde qui semblait avoir à peine atteint sa septième année. Hermione savait déjà qui était chacune de ces petites filles, elle retourna tout de même la photo pour y lire ce qui était inscrit : 

 « Merry et Edina, Deauville Août 1970 »

Pour Hermione tout semblait s'éclaircir. Ses parents qu'elle aimait tant étaient morts mais avec cette lettre, ils lui avaient fournit une raison d'espérer encore. Maintenant il ne tenait plus qu'à elle de retrouver le fil de son existence et d'éclaircir le mystère qui semblait planer autour de sa naissance. Ainsi cette nuit-là, elle prit la ferme décision de se donner toute entière à cette quête, fût-elle obligée d'y sacrifier ses propres études. Durant l'année qui suivit cette découverte, Hermione consacra donc ses temps libres à ses recherches. Elle le faisait dans le plus grand secret, incapable d'avouer à ses meilleurs amis qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas celle qui semblait, elle était bien décidée à ne rien dire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé l'identité de sa mère. Les mois s'écoulaient sans qu'elle ne puisse parvenir à aucun résultat probant. Les livres dont elle disposait à Poudlard ne suffisaient pas mais elle gardait espoir. Elle savait que si dans sa septième année elle parvenait à accéder au poste de préfet en chef, elle pourrait dés lors disposer de l'ensemble des ouvrages présents à Poudlard, ainsi que des archives de l'école. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure moyen pour prendre connaissance des inscriptions faites il y a de çà un trentaine d'année. Elle retrouverait bientôt sa mère, Hermione en était convaincue.


	2. Mais qui est Ysella?

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre pour ceux que çà intéresse. Mais avant que vous ne commenciez à la lire, je voudrais dire que ceci est ma première fic, alors il faut être indulgent avec l'auteur, surtout quand il s'agit de moiJ. Si je parle de tout çà, c'est avant tout parce que j'attends des commentaires, juste pour savoir si cette histoire à une raison d'être. Alors par pitié (nan là j'exagère) envoyez moi des feedback. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire, oh j'oubliais, tout ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mise à part ceux, que par miracle, j'ai pu inventer.

**Chapitre II : Mais qui est Ysella ?**

L'été qui a suivis, fut pour Hermione le début de sa vie d'orpheline à proprement parler. Jusqu'à présent, la vie à Poudlard l'avait éloignée de cette dure réalité et auprès de ses amis  elle bénéficiait d'un quiétude presque parfaite, bien sur elle ne recevait plus ni lettre, ni colis comme au cours des précédentes années mais elle pensait avoir assez de force pour passer outre. De plus elle pouvait compter sur les attentions de ses professeurs et des Weasley qui ne cessaient de s'enquérir de ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle était devenue bien malgré elle une nouvelle « Harry Potter », ce qui pouvait parfois lui sembler bien lourd. Pour ses vacances d'été Sirius Black s'était proposé de l'héberger avec l'assentiment de Dumbledore. L'idée l'avait tout de suite réjouit, vivre auprès de Harry, elle le savait, était pour elle une très bonne choses. Elle ne souhaitait vivre désormais que dans le monde des sorciers, il n'y avait que là où elle se sentait bien, et Harry et Sirius étaient l'incarnation même de cet univers. Ainsi l'été s'était déroulé avec sérénité. Les deux adolescents avaient profité de ces moments pour découvrir les joies de la vie de sorciers. Sirius avait pris plaisir à s'occuper d'eux et à les trimbaler dans les endroits les plus inattendus. Il goûtait à son tour les joies d'une paternité tardive. Depuis trois semaines, ils avaient rejoints une coquette maison de campagne située non loin de Brighton. Tandis que les deux hommes de la maison s'occupaient à réaménager le domaine léguer à Sirius par ces ancêtres, Hermione en profitait pour s'isoler un peu en effectuant de longues balades dans la campagne anglaise. Elle emportait à chacun de ses déplacements les seules preuves de sa filiation. Cette lettre et cette photo vieillies témoignaient de son ascendance de sorcière et la détachaient un peu plus du monde des moldus. Eprouvait-elle de la fierté à ne plus être une « sang de bourbe » ? Bien évidement.

« -Harry, Harry. Tu me le ramènes ce carton, çà fait bien une heure que tu es perché dans ce grenier. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de descendre. »

Harry entendit à peine la remarque de son parrain. Il se sentait encore fébrile. Il tenait entre ses mains un véritable trésor : un album photo trouvé par mégarde sur une petite table du grenier. C'est la couverture qui avait attirée son attention, elle portait l'insigne de Poudlard brodé aux couleurs des quatre maisons de l'école. En l'ouvrant, Harry su de quoi il s'agissait. Cà et là s'étalaient des images de la jeunesse de Sirius et surtout de celle de ses propres parents. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pouvait les admirer mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les voir si jeunes. Dumbledore avait d'ailleurs raison quand il disait que Harry ressemblait étrangement à son père. Ces photos ne faisaient que confirmer cette observation. Il pu, sans modestie, juger que son père était un bel homme, avec une prestance incroyable, il en éprouva aussitôt une grande fierté. 

« -Tu pourrais au moins essayer de répondre quand on te parle, je fais finir par croire que tu es trop fatigué pour continuer les travaux, déclara Sirius dans un ton faussement fâché. »

Il avait rejoint Harry dans ce vieux grenier poussiéreux inondé par l'apaisante lumière de l'été. Le jeune homme leva ses yeux dans sa direction et répondit d'une voix approximative :

« -J'ai trouvé cette album sur la table, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêché de l'ouvrir. »

« -Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu sais bien que tout ce qui est ici t'appartient et puis je t'aurais montré un jour ou l'autre ces photos. Je supposes qu tu es content de les avoir trouvé. Elles sont vieilles comme tu peux le voir. Elles remontent à l'époque où j'était encore élève à Poudlard. L'un de nos camarades était un véritable photographe en herbe. Il ne pouvait se passer de son appareil et il ne manquait pas de s'en servir sur nous. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela pouvait m'énerver.

Harry eu un petit sourire en pensant à Colin Crevey, son photographe officiel.

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais jamais lui être suffisamment reconnaissant de ce qu'il a fait. »

Sirius pris place près de son filleul. Ils se mirent tout deux à regarder une à une les photos qui composaient cet album et à les commenter. Sirius trouva là une occasion de compter à Harry ses exploits durant cette époque bénite où il avait été étudiant à Poudlard. A l'entendre on pouvait imaginer à quel point la « bande des quatre » avait pu être une source de soucis pour ceux qui l'avaient connue dans sa période de gloire. Harry aurait tant aimé être à leur coté et partager ces moments intenses, mais après tout avait-il réellement quelques choses à leur envier ? N'avait-il pas avec Ron et Hermione vécut des expériences aussi incroyables? L'attention de Harry fut bientôt happée par l'une de ces photos. Elle venait clôturer l'album.

On pouvait y voire alignés au premier rang trois élégants jeunes hommes accompagnés d'un quatrième dont la grâce s'effaçait dans les rondeurs de son double menton. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur son identité et tout en le pointant de son doigt, Harry vomit son nom : Peter Pettigrew. Puis il détourna le regard avant de s'attarder sur son père, son autre lui-même. Il fut soudain étonné de trouver accrochée à son bras une jeune fille qui ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Une chose était certaine, il ne s'agissait pas de sa mère. Mais qui était-elle ? Il pu lire en bas de l'image, parmi des noms qu'il connaissait déjà, celui-ci : « notre petite fée, Miss Ysella Edelweiss ». Il se rappela aussitôt avoir vu à plusieurs reprises ce même visage dans de précédentes photographies. Elle se tenait toujours là souriante auprès de l'une de ces canailles. Peut-être était-elle l'ancienne petite amie de Sirius mais pourquoi semblait-elle si proche de son père ? Après tout c'était son bras qu'elle enlaçait. Il la regarda de nouveau et fut frappé par sa beauté. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler une beauté « ordinaire », bien au contraire, tout en elle semblait relevé du merveilleux, de la finesse de ses mains en passant par le soyeux des boucles de ses cheveux. Ce qui subjuguait bien plus Harry c'était ce visage qui lui paraissait, sous certains aspects, bien familier : des joues rosées, de grands yeux marrons, une bouche harmonieuse et un nez coquin. Ce visage paraissait s'animer et Harry était certain que le sourire qu'il affichait lui était adressé. Puis sa bouche sembla murmurer quelque chose que seul Harry pensa comprendre. Il était sur que la jeune fille l'appelait, elle finit par lui adresser le sourire le plus doux qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant avant de retourner son regard attendri vers James Potter qui était tout occupé à la contempler. Harry s'apprêtait à questionner son parrain à ce sujet quand la voix d'Hermione résonna dans toute la maison. Elle revenait du village voisin, chargé des courses qu'elle venait de faire. Sirius descendit aussitôt l'aider à ranger les nouvelles provisions, Harry le suivait de près, l'album fixé sous son bras.

            Durant le dîner, Harry, toujours obnubilé parce qu'il avait découvert quelques heures plutôt, se tourna vers Sirius et lui demanda :

« -Qui est Ysella Edelweiss ? J'ai lu son nom sur l'une des photos de l'album. »

« -Yselle…Sirius adressa un regard incertain à son filleul, eh bien, c'est… »

Hermione l'interrompit aussitôt : 

« -Eh bien, Harry ne me dit pas que tu n'a jamais entendu parlé de la mythique famille des Edelweiss, celle qui précéda les anciens. »

« -Les anciens quoi ? répondit Harry dubitatif »

« -Les anciens « sangs pures », les ancêtres des grandes familles de sorciers actuelles, ceux qui ont crée le monde dans lequel tu vit. Toi, tu as encore oublié nos leçons d'Histoire de la magie. »

Harry et Sirius regardèrent tout d'eux la jeune fille avec étonnement.

« -Tu en connais des choses ma chère Hermione, ce n'est pas comme certain, dit Black en se tournant vers Harry. »

« -Oh ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme çà, Hermione a toujours été plus douée que moi pour les études, moi je ne pourrais pas passer tout mon temps à la bibliothèque, comme elle le fait, je risquerais d'y laisser ma santé. Je suis un homme d'action, il n'y a que le quidditch pour m'épanouir, dit-il fièrement. »

« -Quel beau prétexte pour ne pas travailler, soupira Sirius. »

« -Tu sais, Harry voulait seulement dire que jetait la tête et lui les jambes, une vrai équipe de choc à nous deux, ajouta Hermione. »

Sirius se mit à rire et Hermione en fit de même, seul Harry ne semblait pas goûter à la plaisanterie.

« -C'est bien beau tout çà mais çà ne répond pas à ma question, fit il remarquer. »

Sirius reprit soudainement son sérieux et s'attarda un moment avant de répondre au jeune homme.

« -Yselle faisait partie de la maison des griffondors. C'est là que ton père et moi l'avions rencontrée lors de notre première année à Poudlard. Elle avait tout juste notre âge. Nous avons passé les sept années qui ont suivis en sa compagnie. On ne pouvait rêver meilleure amie qu'elle, elle était toujours avenante et souriante, parfois aussi enquiquinante qu'une petite sœur, mais nous l'aimions tout les quatre et ne pensions qu'à la protéger. Sirius finit son récit le regard étonnamment mélancolique. »

« -Et que lui est-il arrivé ?demanda Hermione. »

« -De quoi ? »

« -Hermione a raison, tu parles d'elle au passé, c'est bien qu'il lui est arrivé quelques chose, ajouta Harry. »

« -En effet, reprit-il, elle est morte au cours de notre septième année à Poudlard, elle s'est noyée dans le grand lac qui borde l'école, c'était au moi d'Avril, je m'en souviens encore, c'est difficile d'oublier le jour où l'on a perdu un être cher. »

 Les yeux de Sirius semblaient alors se perdre dans les réminiscences d'un passé qu'Harry et Hermione savaient douloureux. Eux-mêmes avaient goûté à la tristesse de perdre des gens aimés, ils ne savaient que trop bien ce qu'était ce sentiment de soumission totale aux aléas de la vie, cette incapacité de protéger ses proches.

« -Il se fait tard, nous devrions aller nous coucher, proposa Hermione. Demain, nous devons partir tôt pour Londres. »

« -Tu as raison le Poudlard Express ne nous attendra pas, Harry se leva à son tour. Tu viens Sirius ? »

« -Montez, je vous rejoindrais après je n'ai pas très sommeil pour l'instant. »

Harry obéit et laissa son parrain seul avec lui-même. Assieds sur sa chaise, il observait prostré le visage d'une jeune fille qui se souvenait avoir tendrement aimé. Elle lui souriait à lui aussi mais ce sourire avait quelques chose de plus mélancolique, et ses lèvres, qui remuaient à présent, semblaient lui souffler les paroles d'une bien triste complainte.

« -Est-ce de ma faute ? Suis-je vraiment responsable de ton malheur ? Si jamais, j'avais pu t'aider…oh, ma douce Yselle, tu ne me répondras pas ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais plus tu ne pourras me répondre. »

Il resta encore un moment dans cette inertie profonde avant de refermer d'un grand geste le petit album de velours rouge. Tant qu'Harry ne posait pas trop de questions à ce sujet tout irait bien mais il savait que son filleule ne se contenterait pas de sa si courte explication. Bientôt, il évoquera à nouveau Yselle et tout ce qui la concerne. 

Il n'avait pas tort car au même instant, dans la tête d'un jeune homme de 17 ans, une image et un sourire venaient tourbillonner sans répit, apportant avec eux un flot de questions qu'Harry aurait voulu poser dés ce soir à son parrain. Demain peut-être essaiera t-il à nouveau d'en savoir plus sur ce bras si solidement attaché à celui de son père. 


	3. Les retrouvailles

**Chapitre III : Les retrouvailles**

Comme prévu, Sirius avait emmené les deux adolescents à la gare. Il les avait laissé sur le quai 9 ¾. Il ne souhaitait pas les accompagnés plus longuement. Il craignait encore de se voir confronté à des questions trop embarrassantes. Harry n'avait d'ailleurs cessé de lui envoyer des regards interrogateurs, il savait son filleule préoccupé par cette histoire de photo. La disparition du dernier cliché de l'album confirmait ses doutes sur les inquiétudes d'Harry. Il l'avait remarqué en début de matinée quand il avait voulu ranger ce petit livre rouge. Rester quelque instant de plus auprès du jeune homme l'exposait bien trop, ce dernier risquait à tout moment de lui poser la question qu'il appréhendait. Cela ne lui plaisait sûrement pas de les quitter si brusquement mais c'était encore la meilleure chose à faire. 

Harry, tout comme Hermione, avait perçu le trouble de son parrain et la soudaine froideur dont il faisait preuve, avant leur départ, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en firent mention avant d'arriver dans leur compartiment. Ils y retrouvèrent Ron qui avait déjà pris place et les attendait impatiemment.

« -Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver, j'ai eu peur, un instant, que vous ne ratiez le train, dit-il avec empressement. »

Il se leva aussitôt pour les accueillir, échangea une poignée de main avec son meilleur ami. Il se retourna après vers Hermione pour l'aider à hisser dans le porte-bagages la petite mallette qu'elle tenait serrée contre elle. Mais la jeune fille recula d'un geste brusque.

« -Merci Ron, mais je préfère la garder près de moi ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire. »

« -Bien. Tu as peut-être raison, çà serait vraiment dommage si quelqu'un essayai de voler tes notes d'écoles. C'est que çà doit coûter cher au marché noir,  les fameuses leçons d'Hermione Granger, notre nouvelle préfete en chef, dit-il avec ironie. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard complice avant de pouffer de rire.

« -Attention à ce que tu dit Ronald Weasley n'oublie pas qui je suis maintenant, je pourrais bien te punir quand bon me semble, menaça t-elle avant d'asséner un petit coup de poing sur la large épaule du rouquin. »

« -Aïe, cria t-il sans grande conviction, ne me dit pas que tu veux blesser l'un des meilleurs joueurs de ton équipe de quidditch favori. Si tu continues à me maltraiter, tu risques de faire perdre à notre maison toutes chances de remporter la coupe cette année. Souhaites tu réellement voir Malfoy et son équipe de serpents gagner à nouveau le tournoi cette année ? »

« -Ne sois pas idiot Ron, Hermione veut plus que n'importe qui écraser ce furet et ses acolytes. N'est ce pas 'Mione ? demanda Harry avec un grand sourire. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Ron avant de lui tirer la langue.

« -Ce que tu peut-être gamine parfois, lança t-il alors d'un air désespéré. Regarde moi j'ai fais un effort et j'ai grandit, tu devrais faire de même. »

« -Oui, je vois en effet que tu as, disons « poussé », mais pour quel résultat, on se le demande, répondit-elle sarcastiquement. »

Ron bouillonna. Cette fille ne cesserait donc jamais de le taquiner. Harry observait quand à lui la scène d'un air ravi. Les chamailleries perpétuelles de ses amis lui avaient manqués durant ces vacances. Il les regardait toujours quand sa main logée dans la poche de son blouson atteignit soudain la glaçure d'un papier qu'Harry  avait enfouit là juste avant de quitter Brighton. Immédiatement il repensa  au visage de cette jeune fille.

« -Tu n'as pas trouvée le comportement de Sirius étrange ce matin Hermione, dit-il soudainement. Ses yeux avaient pris alors une couleur austère qui symbolisait bien dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait à ce moment. »

Hermione s'assit près de lui avant de lui répondre :

« -Cà me semble normal après tout qu'il est semblé si préoccupé. Cà n'a pas du être facile pour lui de se remémorer de si tristes souvenirs. Il m'a paru être très attaché à cette jeune fille, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« -Si, tu as raison, répondit-il. »

Ron semblait avoir perdu le fil de la conversation et ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il se disait. Ses amis lui expliquèrent aussitôt toute l'histoire. Harry clôtura son récit en extirpant de sa poche une vieille photo aux bords maintenant cornés.

« -Elle est dans un drôle d'état ta photo, remarqua Hermione. Je suppose qu'elle n'était pas comme çà quand elle se trouvait dans cet album. »

« -Eh bien, c'est que j'ai dû faire vite pour que Sirius ne me voit pas, je suis sure qu'il n'aurait pas apprécier que je l'a prenne, répondit-il embarrassé. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard désapprobateur, apparemment elle n'appréciait pas vraiment que Harry se soit permis de voler cette photo. Ron les regarda un instant avant se saisir de l'image.

« -Alors c'est elle la fameuse Ysella Edelweiss, dit-il dans la volée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton père et ses amis aient rencontré une Edelweiss. »

« -C'est vrai que çà parait incroyable, ajouta Hermione qui avait retrouvée son calme. »

« -Vous en parlez comme si il s'agissait d'un animal fabuleux, ajouta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. »

« -Mais c'est le cas Harry, crois nous, assura Hermione. Ils ont dû être aussi étonnés de la rencontrer que les élèves de Poudlard quand tu es arrivé dans cette école. » 

« -Hermione a raison Harry, repris Ron, les Edelweiss font comme toi parti de notre Histoire, plus encore car se sont de véritables légendes. »

« -Et qu'ont-ils fait de si merveilleux pour être considérés comme des légendes, demanda Harry. »

« -Leurs histoire commence avec celle du monde des sorciers, dit Hermione. Les livres racontent qu'il y a très longtemps deux familles d'érudits décidèrent de partager leur connaissances et leur croyances. C'est ainsi que naquit l'art de la magie. L'une de ces deux familles n'était autre que celle des Edelweiss. D'après la légende, c'est de là que proviennent les ancêtres des « sang pure ». C'est pour çà que certaines vieilles familles de sorciers aiment à exposés leurs glorieux ascendants. Mais en vérité, il n'y a que les membres de ces deux familles qui auraient des raisons de s'enorgueillir de leurs ancêtres, après tout les autres n'étaient pas plus que des va nu pied à leurs yeux, conclut-elle ironiquement. »

Harry savait bien que son amie pensait en ce moment précis à ce furet mal dégrossi de Draco Malfoy, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de manifester une rage soudaine contre ceux qui prônaient l'éradication des magiciens nés de parents moldus.

« -Comment s'appelait déjà cette autre famille, demanda Ron, je n'arrives plus à m'en souvenir. »

« -Dis plutôt que tu ne l'a jamais su, répondit Hermione. Ron haussa les épaules. Car si tu l'avais  su, repris t-elle, tu ne l'aurais pas oublié. Elle se tourna vers Harry avant d'ajouter dans un murmure, c'était Voldemort. »

Ron fit un bond en arrière sur son fauteuil, tandis qu'Harry regardait perplexe son amie.

« -Oui, Harry tu as bien entendu, Voldemort, dit-elle dans un souffle. Pourquoi crois tu que Tom Jedusor a changé de nom ? Il savait très bien quand endossant celui-ci, il faisait un geste symbolique, quand on y réfléchit bien sa démarche colle tout à fait avec ses desseins. En devenant Voldemort, il s'associe à la légende qui plane autour de ce nom. C'est d'ailleurs bien étrange que son véritable nom soit l'anagramme de `Voldemort`. »

« -Peut-être est-il simplement un de leur descendant ? »

« -Ce n'est pas possible Harry, repris Hermione. »

« -Et pourquoi pas, il est bien l'héritier de Serpentard, ajouta Harry. »

« -C'est vrai, mais l'existence de descendant de l'une de ces deux familles parait tellement incroyable qu'il y a très peu de chance d'imaginer qu'il y en est d'autre, conclut-elle. »

« -Qui sait réellement 'Mione, nous sommes entourés de choses étranges, tout est possible dans ce monde, surtout maintenant, ajouta t-il d'une voix mélancolique. »

« -Je me rappelais peut-être pas du nom de cette famille, déclara Ron avec encore un peu d'émotion, mais je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi on dit que ces deux familles sont maudites. Cà me fait froid dans le dos rien que dit penser. »

« -Maudites, questionna Harry ? »

« -C'est ce que dit la légende, répondit Ron à voix basse en prenant soin de se rapprocher de l'oreille de son ami. »

Harry repensa aussitôt à Yselle et à sa triste fin. Etait-ce à cause de cette malédiction qu'elle avait péri noyée dans les flots de ce lac ? N'y avait il rien pour contrer ce funeste destin ? Il compris alors mieux encore la réaction de son parrain à l'évocation de cette jeune fille. Il avait dû être profondément bouleversé par sa disparition. Son père avait-il lui aussi été autant affecté par cette mort ? Harry se le demandait encore mais il savait qu'il ne lui était pas permis de poser cette question à Sirius. Il n'oserait d'ailleurs pas le faire. 

« -J'aimerais bien en savoir un peu plus sur elle, reprit Harry tout en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la photo que Ron tenait encore entre ses doigts. »

« -Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de cette vieille histoire Harry, c'est du passé, répondit son ami avant de diriger son regard vers la jeune Yselle qui lui souriait maintenant. »

« -Ron n'a pas tort, cette dernier année est trop importante pour que tu perdes ton temps avec tout çà, ajouta Hermione. »

Harry leur jeta alors un regard morne, qui semblait marquer une certaine déception. Cette moue attendrit la jeune fille qui ajouta aussitôt d'un ton résigné :

« -Mais si tu insistes je pourrais t'aider à faire quelques recherches en bibliothèque, peut-être trouvera t-on des choses intéressantes. » 

« -Toujours aussi attentionnée auprès de ton duo de copains, Granger, à croire que tu aimes jouer les larbins, çà pourrait être pour toi une vrai vocation, dit une voix traînante. »

« -Malfoy, je commençais à me demander quand tu passerais nous voir mais tu as sûrement du t'égarer en chemin, çà ne doit pas être facile pour toi de s'orienter quand son cerveau à tendance à bugger, déclara Hermione d'un ton dédaigneux. »

Cette remarque ne plus pas au jeune homme, il s'apprêtait à  répondre quand il croisa le regard de Ron qui semblait près à bondir. Il préféra donc ne pas répondre à cette attaque.

« -Toujours aussi adorable ma chère « sang de bourbe », mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de tels enfantillages, le professeur Mc Gonagall nous attend à l'avant du train. »

Hermione se résigna donc à le suivre en prenant soin d'emporter sa petite mallette bleue qu'elle tenait encore contre elle. Harry tenta de protester mais Draco et son amie s'étaient déjà engouffrés hors du compartiment, il se tourna aussitôt vers Ron qui était, quand à lui, retourné dans la contemplation de cette fameuse photo.

« -Cà ne te fais rien à toi qu'Hermione suive sans rien dire ce furet de Malfoy, demanda Harry indigné. »

« -Tu as bien entendu ce qu'a dit Malfoy, le professeur Mc Gonagall veut les voir, répondit le rouquin. »

« -Et pour qu'elle raison selon toi ? »

« -Sûrement pour leur parler de leur nouvelle fonction de préfets en chef, dit Ron évasif. »

« - Ne me dit pas que Malfoy est lui aussi le nouveau préfet en chef,  ajouta Harry désespéré. »

« -Je pensais que tu étais au courant. C'est Dean Thomas qui me l'a dit, il a surpris une conversation entre Blaise Zabini et Malfoy, ce dernier se plaignait de devoir passé le reste de l'année au côté de notre Hermione. C'est plutôt elle qui est à plaindre, çà va être un véritable calvaire pour elle de partager les mêmes appartements que cet idiot. Je suis sûre que c'est son père qui à du intervenir pour le faire nommer préfet, je ne vois pas sinon comment il aurait pu y arriver. »

« -Et en plus ils vont vivre ensemble quelle horreur, murmura Harry  encore sous le choc. Je me demande pourquoi Hermione ne m'a rien dit ? »

« -Cà fait déjà un petit moment qu'elle ne nous dit plus grand-chose. Enfin, je veux dire qu'avant au moins elle se confiait plus facilement à nous mais depuis…Ron s'arrêta gêné. »

« -Tu veux dire depuis la mort de ses parents, conclut Harry. »

« -Oui, c'est cela. Depuis elle a changé, elle est plus secrète. »

« -Je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie d'exposer trop ses sentiments, elle a toujours été un peu pudique à ce niveau là. »

Ron acquiesça d'un geste de la tête puis se tourna à nouveau vers la photo avant de rajouter :

« -Tu ne trouves pas qu'elles se ressemblent un peu ? »

« -Qui çà, demanda Harry. »

Ron pointa du doigt la photo et répondit : 

« -Notre Hermione et cette Yselle. »


	4. Dans le train avec Draco

**Chapitre IV : Dans le train avec Draco.**

Hermione circulait à présent dans les couloirs du train au côté de Draco. Cette situation ne l'enchantait guère. Ils avançaient tout deux dans un silence glaciale. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement entre eux. Ils avaient passés leurs six dernières années à se détester. Ce n'était pas un secret, ils se haïssaient. La jeune fille se serait bien passée de tant de rancœur, de ces répliques assassines que chacun assenait à l'autre et surtout du mépris que Draco pouvait manifester à son égard. Elle se sentait victime et n'avait pas le courage de faire machine arrière, d'établir une trêve. C'était trop lui demander. Peut-être existait-il une autre raison qui aurait permis d'expliquer pourquoi la clémence d'Hermione ne résistait à la tentation de repousser en permanence le jeune Malfoy ?  Quel secret motivait donc son ressentiment ? La jeune fille tourna son visage en direction de Draco et su immédiatement pourquoi elle préférait ce tenir à l'écart de lui. Tout en lui l'a mettait mal à l'aise. Il était beau. Hermione trouvait d'ailleurs que la nature avait été bien injuste en le gratifiant d'une physionomie si agréable. Les années avaient accru son assurance et autour de lui se dessinait une aura spectaculaire. Cet homme avait un charisme qui semblait animer chaque partie de son corps, chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles. Tout ceci n'avait pas échappé aux jeunes étudiantes de Poudlard qui se languissaient de le voir évoluer autour d'elles. Il en profitait d'ailleurs allégrement, tout heureux qu'il était d'exercer son pouvoir sur autrui. Hermione, quand à elle, trouvait toutes ces simagrées stupides, ce genre de comportement l'énervait au plus haut point, la futilité n'avait jamais été pour elle une qualité et elle déplorait pourtant de la retrouver chez une majorité de ces camarades. Pourtant, parfois, quand son regard s'échappait vers lui, vers l'être qu'elle pensait haïr le plus au monde, elle pouvait ressentir une petite torsion au creux de son estomac, une sensation qu'elle ne pouvait identifier sans avoir peur. Aujourd'hui elle avait retrouvé cette impression à l'instant même où Malfoy était entré dans ce compartiment et encore maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait à ses côtés. Cette année serait peut-être moins agréable qu'elle ne le pensait. Retrouver sa mère était son objectif premier mais, à cet instant, elle se demandait si cela lui suffirait pour oublier qu'elle aussi pouvait être sentimentale au point d'en perdre toute impartialité.

« -Pourquoi tu me regarde Granger, tu peux plus te languir de moi, lui demanda t-il tout en tournant sa tête vers elle. »

« -Ne te fais pas d'illusion, je me demandais seulement comment j'allai bien pouvoir te supporter durant toute cette année, répondit elle sarcastiquement. »

Malfoy s'arrêta aussitôt. Il se retourna brusquement vers Hermione qui, surprise, sursautât.

« -Parce que tu crois que je suis content de passer mes prochains mois en compagnie d'une « sang de bourbe », tu oublies qui je suis Granger. Pourtant si j'était à ta place je ferais bien attention à chacune de mes paroles. Il ne faudrait pas que tu en viennes à faire ce que ton sang putride ne peut te permettre. Reste à ta place, tu comprends ? »

Hermione fulminait, elle aurait tellement aimé lui jeter à la figure que sa mère était elle aussi une sorcière, mais elle se l'interdit aussitôt. Elle ne devait pas céder à la tentation et préférait se débrouiller avec ses propres moyens. Elle fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Malfoy et lui dit :

« -Tout ce que je comprend, Malfoy, c'est que tu n'es visiblement pas à ma place sinon tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de ton cher « papa » pour avoir ton poste de préfet en chef. Mais je suppose que c'est ce que ton sang de taré peut te permettre. »

Hermione compris immédiatement en observant le regard glacé de Draco que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Elle y voyait s'y dessiner une haine soudaine qui semblait grandir de plus en plus. Peut-être aurait elle du s'abstenir de lui répondre ? Mais après tout elle n'avait fait que se défendre. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il l'avait saisit au poignet et, dans un geste brusque, il l'avait attiré à lui.

« -Que disais tu, Granger ? demanda t-il un sourire démoniaque au lèvres. »

« -Crois tu que tu me fais peur, répondit Hermione en tentant de garder son calme. »

« -Tu devrais, ajouta t-il tout en resserrant sa prise sur son petit poignet. »

La jeune fille gesticula pour se défaire de Draco. Il commençait à lui faire mal pourtant elle ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide, ce serait faire preuve de faiblesse face à lui. Elle le regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux et s'apprêtait  à le frapper dans un endroit stratégique quand une secousse les fit tomber tous deux à terre. En quelques secondes Malfoy se retrouva allongé sur le corps d'Hermione. Il  fallut un peu de temps avant que l'un d'eux ne réalise ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione ouvrit ses yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Draco. La tête du jeune homme reposait dangereusement contre son torse. Elle le repoussa alors violemment en espérant le maintenir aussi loin possible de son cœur qui s'emballait déjà.

« -Enlève tes sales pattes, Malfoy, cria t-elle fébrile. »

Malfoy se releva immédiatement et la fixa étrangement. Avait-il pu sentir les battements accélérés de son cœur ? Savait il à quel point elle était troublée en cet instant ? Elle vit alors son regard dévier vers le bas de son corps, elle en fit de même et compris aussitôt pourquoi le jeune homme semblait soudainement si intéressé par elle. Sa jupe était remontée jusqu'au haut de ses jambes. D'un bond elle se redressa avant d'envoyer un regard noir à Malfoy qui semblait amusé par la situation. Elle remis en place les plis de cette jupe criminelle, épousseta son uniforme et se retourna à nouveau vers celui qui lui faisait face.

« -Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de m'observer, demanda t-elle. »

« -Je t'attends tout simplement, je te rappelles que nous devons voir Mc Gonagall ensemble mais si tu préfères je peut y aller seul, tu sais bien que çà ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire, dit il en se moquant d'elle. »

Elle lança un soupir d'exaspération puis elle se pencha pour ramasser sa petite mallette. Elle constata alors que le choc l'avait ouverte. Les documents, qu'elle contenait, s'étalaient maintenant sur le sol du couloir. Elle rassembla rapidement toutes ses affaires. Il lui manquait pourtant une choses importante : la photo de sa mère, la seule et unique preuve de son existence. Elle paniquait déjà à l'idée de ne pas la retrouver. Malfoy la regardait s'agiter désespérément.

« -Ce n'est pas çà que tu cherches, Granger, demanda t-il tout en agitant d'un geste indolent un morceau de papier glacé. »

Hermione bondit aussitôt vers lui. Elle semblait pousser par une force inconnue.

« -Rend moi çà immédiatement, Malfoy, cria t-elle hors d'haleine. » 

Le jeune homme surpris par un tel élan, la laissa reprendre ce qui semblait lui tenir tant à cœur. Après un moment de silence, il lui demanda avec calme :

« -Qui c'est ? »

« -Ma mère, répondit elle simplement. »

Malfoy sentit poindre dans sa voix une tristesse amère.

« -Ah ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es devenue hystérique, déclara t-il pour dissiper le climat pesant qui s'était instauré à ce moment. »

« -Mm, répondit elle approximative. »

Son regard était encore plongé dans cette photo. Elle la tenait encore fermement toute apeurée qu'elle était à l'idée de perdre un bien si précieux. Tout ceci n'échappa pas à Malfoy qui ne détachait pas ses yeux de ce petit être qui lui paraissait si fragile à cet instant. Il secoua sa tête et repris sa marche. 

« -Allé, tu viens, on va finir par être en retard, déclara t-il. »

Elle le suivit immédiatement tout en continuant de jeter des regards appuyés vers cette photo.

« -Tu lui ressembles. »

« -De quoi, demanda t-elle surprise d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Malfoy. »

« -A ta mère, répondit il gêné. »

Elle tourna encore son regard vers les deux petites filles qu'elle tenait dans ses mains crispées puis observa Malfoy avec un large sourire.

« -Tu t'ouvres vraiment, lui dit elle. »

Draco l'observa en retour avec beaucoup d'étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui adressait un tel sourire. Il sentit ses joues rougir à cet instant. Il préféra détourner son visage.

« -Ce que tu peux être bizarre Granger, conclut il en tentant de camoufler son trouble. » 

A/n : Voilà, chose promise, chose due, je vous ai poster les 4 premières parties de me fic. Alors vous la trouvez comment ? J'attends vos rewiews pour voir ce que je fais avec le reste de mes chapitres, BIZ.


	5. Hermione ou la nouvelle préfete en chef

Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai été contente de lire vos rewiews. J'en ai encore la larme à l'œil. C'est que je suis une fille très sensible moi, surtout aux compliments, alors tous ces beaux commentaires d'un coup çà m'a bouleversé, snif, snif. En conséquence, devant votre enthousiasme générale, j'ai décidé de poster le reste des chapitres que j'ai écris pour le moment. Mais attention, je vous préviens qu'après, il faudra se contenter d'une nouvelle partie toutes les semaines, alors lisez doucement. Parce que les fics, quand on les aime bien, c'est comme une boîte de chocolat (ok, çà fait déjà vu quelque part), il faut les mangés petit à petit pour les apprécier. Même si je serais plutôt du genre à dévorer la boîte à peine après l'avoir ouverte. Bon, j'arrête là mon délire métaphorique. Je tiens surtout à remercier tous mes rewiewers, merci donc à Sandy, Loline, Math, Hiroshima, Nuage_dautomne, Angelinadelacour, Fleur d'épine, Annab, Elisevalen, Fumseck, Manou, Racatte, Flo007, Hermione Granger Jr et Celina. (çà fait un peu remerciement pour les César). Je vous fais un gros poutou à tous.

Concernant les questions que certains me posent notamment à savoir, mais qui est la mère d'Hermione ? Pour le savoir, il suffit de lire les chapitres que je viens de poster, c'est écrit noir sur blanc. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que personne ne me demande jamais (ou sinon très rarement), qui est le père de 'Mione. Cà a aussi son importance dans la suite de l'histoire. Pour l'instant je ne trahirais pas ce secret, attendez le 17ième chapitre, peut être que je l'aurais écrit d'ici là.

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

Chapitre V : Hermione ou la nouvelle préfete en chef.

Comme pour chaque rentrée un véritable festin s'était dressé sur les tables de chaque maison de Poudlard. Après l'éprouvant voyage en train, les discours et la répartition, les élèves n'attendaient plus que l'occasion de se jeter sur le repas qui leur était proposé. Une agitation fébrile animait l'ensemble du réfectoire, des petits groupes se formaient ou se reformaient déjà. La salle résonnait des éclats de voix éparses. Une mélodie que semblait apprécier, comme chaque année, le directeur de ce joyeux chahut.

« -Qu'est- ce que c'était cette secousse tout à l'heure ? demanda Ron avant d'avaler frugalement un éclair au potiron. »

« -On n'a trouvé personne pour nous renseigner, Mc Gonagall ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet, Hermione ? reprit Harry qui se servait une part de mousson aux groseilles. »

« -La vérité, c'est quand arrivant au wagon de Mc Gonagall, on s'est aperçu qu'il n'y avait personne, aucune trace du professeur. On a essayé de la chercher en tête du train mais celui-ci est arrivé à quai et j'ai préféré vous rejoindre, résuma t-elle. »

« -Personne ? C'est tout de même bizarre. Ce n'est pas le genre de Mc Gonagall de poser des lapins, remarqua Ron entre deux bouchées. »

« -Cà c'est bien le genre de Malfoy de vouloir te promener à son gré sous de faux prétextes, je suis sûre que Mc Gonagall ne lui a jamais demandé quoi que se soit, ajouta Harry amer. »

« -J'avoue que Malfoy est assez tordu pour échafaudé ce genre de plan mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait eu à gagné dans ce cas là, et puis il semblait aussi surpris que moi de l'absence du professeur, répondit la jeune fille qui adressa des regards furtifs à la table des serpentards. »

« -Tout cela ne nous explique toujours pas pourquoi le train c'est soudainement arrêté, reprit le rouquin. »

Harry acquiesça mais ne fut pas capable de trouver une raison assez convaincante pour expliquer cet évènement. Cela le préoccupait, tout autant que l'absence momentanée de Mc Gonagall. Contrairement à lui, Hermione ne semblait pas s'alarmer de la situation. Harry lui enviait d'ailleurs cette apparente tranquillité, lui ne pouvait s'enorgueillir de cela. Pourquoi ? Voldemort. Voldemort était partout dans son esprit. Malgré le temps qui passait, malgré le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory. Cette image le hantait depuis toutes ces années qui le séparaient de ce tragique évènement. Depuis lors la moindre étrangeté était pour lui source d'inquiétude. Pour le moment, il avait, tant bien que mal réussi à ne rien laisser paraître, pourtant il savait que cela ne durerait pas, il n'aurait plus la force de le supporter. Alors, en cet instant, il s'autorisait le droit de convoiter la sérénité que semblaient goûter ses amis. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi Hermione apportait si peu d'importance à ces évènements, il ne se doutait pas, quand cet instant, seule, tournait en boucle dans son esprit l'image de sa mère, de celle dont elle espérait connaître toute la vie. Hermione était déjà grisée à l'idée de reprendre ses recherches là où elle les avait laissé l'année passée. Rien d'autre ne pouvait la préoccuper, elle en était à présent sûre. Pourtant ce n'est pas cela qui lui avait coupé l'appétit, ce n'est pas cette raison qui l'empêchait d'avaler quoique ce soit, Hermione le savait malgré elle. Elle tourna à nouveau ses yeux au loin et sentit son estomac se rétracter amèrement. 

« -Miss Granger, pourriez vous me suivre. »

Le professeur Mc Gonagall se tenait devant le petit groupe de Griffondors qui s'apprêtait à regagner leurs quartiers.

« -Je dois vous faire part des tâches incombant à votre nouvelle fonction de préfète en chef, ajouta t-elle. »

Hermione acquiesça d'un léger sourire avant de suivre son professeur. Les deux femmes circulèrent l'une à coté de l'autre le long des larges couloirs de Poudlard. Hermione se tenait dans le silence, elle appréciait le calme que pouvait offrir la nuit. Elle se tourna nonchalamment vers son professeur. Le visage de la vieille Mc Gonagall semblait, en cette soirée, bien plus marqué par le temps. Les lueurs des bougies accentuaient chacune de ses rides avec une malveillance indéniable. 

« -Professeur, pourrais je vous posez une question, demanda subitement la jeune fille ? »

« -Tant que cela reste du domaine du possible, je vous en pries, Miss Granger, je vous écoutes. »

« -Eh, bien, j'aimerai savoir pour quelle raison le train s'est soudainement arrêté tout à l'heure, nombreux de mes camarades étaient inquiets à ce sujet et je pensais, qu'en tant que préfete en chef, je me devais… »

Mc Gonagall l'arrêta aussitôt et la regarda fixement.

« -Ecoutez moi bien Miss Granger, murmura t-elle, je sais bien que vos camarades, tout comme vous souhaiteriez être informer mais le professeur Dumbledore a jugé bon de gardé sous silence cette histoire. »

« -Mais pour quelle raison s'offusqua Hermione. »

« -Chut, essayez de parler moins fort, mieux vaut que personne ne nous entende. Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous, Miss Granger, je vous connais assez bien pour juger que vous êtes une personne de confiance, n'est ce pas, demanda Mc Gonagall en appuyant sa remarque d'un regard suggestif. »

« -Bien sur…professeur, balbutia Hermione en guise de réponse. »

« -Bien. Vous vous doutez sûrement déjà de la raison de ce silence ou plutôt pourquoi notre directeur préfère se taire, oui, Miss Granger, si ce train s'est arrêté de cette manière c'est bien à cause de « qui vous savez ». Depuis son retour, nous avons de plus en plus de mal à le tenir éloigné de l'enceinte de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi, nous devons être très prudent et surveiller les moindres entrées et sorties de la zone de sécurité qui entoure cette école. Au moment où le train s'apprêtait à y pénétrer, nous avons senti la présence d'un esprit maléfique qui semblait tournoyé autour de lui, voilà pourquoi nous avons préférez l'arrêter si brusquement. La prudence, Miss Granger, la prudence, comprenez que nous devons en faire preuve, et vous plus que n'importe qui. »

« -Moi, demanda étonnée la jeune fille. »

« -Vous bien sur, n'êtes vous pas notre nouvelle préfete en chef ? C'est a vous qu'incombent d'importantes responsabilités, vos qualités de sorcière vous ont mené à ce poste, essayez de vous y tenir. »

Hermione acquiesça de la tête. Pourtant, au fond d'elle même, elle restait dans la stupeur. De lourdes charges pesaient maintenant sur ses épaules. Elle se demandait comment, dans de pareilles conditions, on avait pu nommer Malfoy préfet. C'était de l'inconscience, mais cela ne ressemblait guère à Dumbledore de faire preuve de tant de désinvolture à ce sujet. Et pour quelle raison Voldemort désirait il tant entrer à Poudlard ? Souhait il se débarrasser de Harry ? Tout cela devenait bien inquiétant.

Après un long cheminement dans les couloirs sombres de l'école, Mc Gonagall stoppa sa marche devant un grand tableau. Face à elles se dressait le portrait majestueux d'un homme à l'air dédaigneux. Son air ne plaisait pas vraiment à Hermione, il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle détourna rapidement son regard et se retrouva face à Draco. Il se tenait adossé au mur, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le visage marqué par cette moue arrogante devenue sa marque de fabrique. Il attendait, apparemment, depuis un moment, ou semblait vouloir le faire croire. Il soupira en voyant arrivée les deux femmes. Mc Gonagall se tourna vers lui :

« -Bien, Mr Malfoy, je suis heureuse de constater que vous avez trouvé votre chemin. »

Le jeune homme opina de la tête en laissant apparaître une pointe d'exaspération dans ses yeux. Le professeur reprit :

« -Voici les appartements que vous partagerez, et voici Lord Théodore, dit elle en présentant le tableau d'un geste de la main, c'est à lui que vous adresserez votre mot de passe avant d'entrer. »

« - On avait deviné, fit remarquer Draco d'une voix glaciale. »

Mc Gonagall parut, un instant, surprise par son arrogance mais elle se reprit aussitôt.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Malfoy, je ne voulais pas remettre en cause vos capacités intellectuelles, nous connaissons bien la valeur de nos préfets en chef, dit elle en lui adressant un petit sourire sarcastique. »

Cela ne plu guère à Draco qui préféra détourner son visage de cette « vieille pie ». Hermione paraissait quand à elle ravie par l'aplomb de son professeur.

« -Sir Théodore, je vous présente nos deux nouveaux préfets en chef, veillez à ce que personne d'autre qu'eux ne pénètre en ces lieux …ajouta Mc Gonagall avant d'être interrompue par le portrait. »

« -Ah, bon ! s'exclama t-il d'un air faussement surpris, je croyais que vous les aviez réunis pour faire une visite guidée. »

Draco réprima un petit rire avant qu'Hermione ne lui adresse un regard de mort.

« -Heureuse de constater que vous conservez votre sens de l'humeur, Lord Théodore, répondit la vieille femme. Pour entrer vous devrez … »

Le portrait l'interrompit à nouveau :

« -Intelligents comme ils le sont, ils doivent déjà connaître le mot de passe, depuis le temps que vous ne l'avez pas changé… »

« -De la faute à qui, je vous le demande. N'est ce pas vous qui vous obstinez à vouloir conserver ce mot de passe ridicule, fulmina Mc Gonagall qui semblait au comble de l'agacement. »

« -Comment pourrais je vous expliquer quelques choses que vous êtes incapable de comprendre, lui dit il en lui lançant un regard méprisant. »

 Lord Théodore se tourna alors vers les deux jeunes gens avant de se lancer dans une longue tirade.

« - Il y a très longtemps, la plus jolie des jeunes filles se présenta devant moi comme vous aujourd'hui. C'était une nouvelle préfète, elle était si délicieuse. Comment pouvais je ne pas lui laisser choisir elle-même son mot de passe ? demanda t-il d'une voix soudainement émue.

Ah ! « Étoile des neiges », c'est si merveilleux, tellement poétique, ne peut on rêver mieux comme mot de passe. Elle avait le don pour trouver les mots juste en toute occasion. »

Lord Théodore continua son discours qui semblait interminable. Hermione le regardait désespérée.  Elle crut voir se dessiner dans ses yeux une lueur nostalgique. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que ce vieux portrait s'était amouraché tout simplement de cette jeune fille dont le souvenir le bouleversait aujourd'hui encore.

« -Etoile des neiges, prononça d'une voix traînante Malfoy. »

La porte s'ouvrit et acheva la longue prose de Lord Théodore.

« -Pauvre enfant, prononça t-il dans un ultime relent nostalgique. »

Hermione voulut se retourner pour écouter ce que signifiaient ces dernières paroles mais la porte se referma aussitôt. Elle se retrouva seule dans une grande pièce ronde en compagnie de son professeur et de Malfoy.


	6. Une première nuit

Résumé (pour ceux que çà intéressent) :

Hermione a perdu ses parents. Tous deux sont morts, victimes de la magie noire. C'est après cette évènement tragique, qu'Hermione apprend qu'elle est en réalité la fille d'une sorcière recueillie il y a près de trente ans par la famille de sa mère adoptive. Qui est-elle ? D'où vient- elle ? Est elle toujours en vie ? Hermione ne le sait pas mais cherche des informations susceptibles de l'aider dans ses recherches. En attendant, elle vit au côté d'Harry et de Sirius. Un jour, Harry trouve un album de photo qui retrace toute la période des études de son parrain à Poudlard. L'une d'elle attire son attention. Son père, James Potter, y est présent mais à ses côtés ce n'est pas sa mère qui se tient mais une jeune fille du nom d'Ysella Edelweiss. Sirius parait troublé à l'évocation de se souvenir. Pourquoi ? La curiosité d'Harry n'a pas le temps d'être contentée, Hermione et lui doivent partir pour Poudlard. Ils y retrouvent Ron et évoquent ensemble ce qui semblent être pour Harry un nouveau mystère. Qui est cette Ysella dont le nom impressionne tellement ses amis ? Cette nouvelle et dernière année à Poudlard apparaît comme prometteuse, sans compter qu'Hermione doit partager ses appartements avec une personne qu'elle est sensée détester : Draco Malfoy.

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

Chapitre VI : Une première nuit.

Hermione aimait déjà la grande pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tout aurait pu être si merveilleux en cet instant, mais sa joie fut réprimée quand elle vit du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Draco qui n'avait toujours pas enlevé de son visage cette air exaspéré. La présence de Mc Gonagall paraissait redoubler son agacement. 

« -Comme vous le voyez vous partagerez cette pièce ainsi que la salle de bain qui se trouve à votre droite, Miss Granger. Ces deux portraits marquent l'entée de vos pièces respectives, je vous laisse le loisir de choisir vous-même vos mots de passe. Vos noms sont déjà inscrits en haut de chaque tableau comme vous pouvez le voir. Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter puisqu'il me semble que toutes les informations attenantes à votre charge de préfet vous ont été communiquées en même temps que votre nomination. Sachez que vous êtes là pour veiller à faire respecter le règlement de cette école, tachez de donner le bon exemple, Mc Gonagall appuya cette remarque en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendue au jeune Malfoy. Passez une bonne nuit. »

Sur ces mots Mc Gonagall prit congé des deux étudiants et s'engouffra hors de la pièce. 

« -C'était pas trop tôt, siffla Malfoy en voyant s'échapper la silhouette de la vieille femme. »

« -Tu es d'une humeur délicieuse, mon cher Malfoy, cette cohabitation parait prometteuse, ironisa Hermione. »

« -Ne me cherche pas Granger, tu risquerais de le regretter, lança t-il. »

« -Toujours autant de menaces de ta part Malfoy, je constate que tu  ne sais pas faire grand-chose d'autre, pas terrible pour un « sang pur », tu ne trouves pas ? »

Hermione le regarda de haut, elle savait très bien que ses paroles ne lui vaudraient rien de bon mais elle était incapable de se maîtriser dans de pareil situation. Ce garçon avait le don de l'agacer. Ce sentiment était assurément réciproque. Draco affichait une fureur qui assombrissait ses yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas décidé et tendit son bras pour la saisir violement. Une petite voix arrêta son geste. La peinture qui marquait l'entrée de la chambre d'Hermione semblait s'être tout à coup animée.

« -J'avais presque oublié le mauvais caractère des serpentards, dit le jeune portrait d'un ton insouciant. »

« -Tu peux parler, c'est cette griffondore qui a commencé à embêter mon jeune maître, répondit aussitôt le second tableaux en désignant Hermione d'un hochement de tête. »

« -Tu racontes n'importe quoi mon pauvre Herbert. Cà fait peut-être longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un serpentard mais je me rappelles fort bien à quel point ils peuvent être colérique, ajouta t-elle. »

« -N'écoutez pas cette idiote de Léonie, c'est une vraie langue de vipère, enfin si je peux me permettre, dit Herbert en s'adressant au jeune Malfoy. »

Le portrait, qui venait de parler, était celui d'un homme entre deux âges. Son habit de bouffon lui donnait une allure volontairement ridicule. Il justifiait tout à fait le titre qu'on lui avait accorder : « Herbert, le bouffon vert ». En comparaison le second tableau ne pouvait qu'attirer la sympathie. La petite fille, qu'elle représentait, semblait, aux yeux d'Hermione, adorable. Elle paraissait se perdre dans le bois épais qui l'entourait. Une certaine innocence émanait de ce personnage. Sa robe blanche, ses pieds nus rasant la terre, son apparente tranquillité, tous ces éléments la faisait ressembler à cette jeune enfant photographiée par Dorothy Lange. La pureté et l'innocence. Pourtant à chacune de ses paroles, son regard laissait transparaître toute son espièglerie. Hermione lut sur le cartel, placé en bas du cadre, cette mention : « Léonie ou l'enfance oubliée, d'Andrew  Locke, 1910. » Apparemment ce titre était loin de correspondre à la jovialité du personnage. De l'autre côté de la pièce Draco attendait silencieusement. Il s'était écarté d'Hermione sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte. Puis, n'en pouvant plus de ces chamailleries entres les deux portraits, il se déplaça vers sa chambre. Hermione jeta un regard furtif dans sa direction. Etrange qu'il ne l'ait pas invectivé après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Léonie et son acolyte l'avaient sûrement sauvée d'une confrontation trop violente avec Malfoy. Le combat à mort serait pour plus tard, pensa t-elle.

« -Excusez là, mon maître, repris Herbert en entamant quelques courbettes. Cette pauvre enfant n'a plus toute sa tête. Le mieux est de faire comme-ci elle n'existait pas. C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé seul avec elle, c'était il y a plus de vingt ans, je crois. Nous étions tout deux dans cette même pièce. Un cauchemar pour mes pauvres oreilles, elle n'arrêtait pas de jacasser, et patati et patata, pendant toute une année scolaire j'ai du supporter ses bavardages incessants… »

D'un regard, Malfoy parvînt à faire taire le bouffon de serpentard. La seconde de silence, qui suivit, parut interminable. Hermione observait la scène avec attention. La fureur de Draco était palpable, il serra ses poings rapidement pour tenter de se contenir.

«-Ouvre cette porte, lança t-il au portrait qui gardait sa chambre. »

«-Bien sur, maître, voudriez vous avoir l'extrême amabilité de me donner votre nouveau mot de passe ? demanda Herbert d'une voie mielleuse. »

« -Ouvre je te dis, cria Draco. »

Herbert s'exécuta aussitôt. La porte en bois s'ouvrit progressivement laissant assez d'espace pour que Malfoy s'y engouffre.

« -Que mon maître fasse comme bon lui semble, continua le portrait. J'espère que votre chambre vous conviendra, dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je veillerai personnellement à ce que tout soit modifié selon votre bon plaisir. »

Mais pour Draco la voix du bouffon n'était plus qu'un lointain murmure. La porte de sa chambre s'était très vite refermée, lui apportant enfin la tranquillité dont il avait besoin.

« -« Que mon maître fasse comme bon lui semble. » reprit Léonie en caricaturant la voix affable d'Herbert. »  

« -Oh ! Tais toi idiote ! répliqua t-il. L'amabilité du vieil homme avait fait place à une colère soudaine. C'est de ta faute si mon maître est parti. Il va imaginer que nous sommes tous à ton image, futiles et irrévérencieux. A peine l'ai-je rencontré que je le perds déjà. Il me déteste, j'en suis convaincu. »

Les grognements d'Herbert étaient entre coupés de quelques râles, uniques témoignages de la peine qui l'éprouvait à ce moment.

« -Ne t'en fais pas mon p'tit Herbert, je suis sûre que ton chère « maître », siffla Léonie, ne te déteste pas. »

« -Qu'est ce qui te fais dire çà ? demanda t-il en lui jetant un regard plein d'espoir. »

« -Eh, bien, reprit elle, tout le monde sait que les Malfoy ne ressentent rien, c'est bien connu, ils n'ont pas de cœur. »

Si cette remarque sembla choquer terriblement le vieux portrait, elle eu cependant le don de faire sourire Hermione. « Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule personne dans cette pièce à avoir constaté que les Malfoy sont dénués de tout sentiment humain, pensa t-elle ». Décidément, cette Léonie lui était bien sympathique.

« -Tu sembles être bien renseigné sur les Malfoy, lança alors Hermione au jeune portrait. »

« -C'est que j'en ai vu passer moi de ces gens là. Il n'y a pas un Malfoy qui n'a été nommé préfet en chef, répondit Léonie. »

« -Ils sont très intelligents, c'est pour cette raison qu'on les nomme à ce poste, répliqua aussitôt Herbert. »

« -Mais bien sûre Herbert, c'est sûrement pour çà qu'on leur donne ce genre de responsabilité, tout en parlant la petite fille envoya un clin d'œil plein de malice à Hermione. Toutes deux se mirent aussitôt à rire. »

Herbert pouffa d'exaspération. Il parti se cacher derrière le rideau présent à l'arrière plan de son  propre tableau.

« - Ce qu'il peut être tarte celui-là, ajouta Léonie. Il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. »

« -Cà fait si longtemps que çà que vous ne vous êtes pas vu ? demanda Hermione. »

« -Une éternité, répondit elle. Cà n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs. Cà ne donne jamais rien de bon de réunir un griffondore et un serpentard dans une même pièce. Crois en mon expérience. La dernière fois, il y a plus de vingt ans, çà c'était très mal terminé. »

La voix de Léonie avait pris une teinte plus sombre, ses traits de visage avaient eux aussi changés. Elle ne ressemblait plus alors à l'enfant insouciante qu'elle avait été jusqu'à présent. Elle poursuivit son récit :

« - C'est vrai que le serpentard en question n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy, mais qui aurait imaginé qu'on en arriverait là. On a l'habitude de dire que les préfets en chef finissent toujours par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, la vérité est tout autre quand il s'agit d'un griffondore et d'un serpentard. Il leur est impossible d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment entre eux. Dans le cas contraire, il y en a toujours un qui finit par le regretter amèrement. Mais je t'ennuie sûrement avec toutes mes histoires. »

« -Non, pas du tout, tenta de protester Hermione. Ce fut en vain, Léonie l'avait déjà interrompue. »

« -Si, si, j'en suis sûre. De plus il commence à se faire tard, tu devrais aller te coucher, demain est une journée chargée pour toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas je me charge de te réveiller. »

Léonie avait repris sa petite voix cristalline quand elle s'adressa tendrement à Hermione. La jeune fille suivit son conseil et entra dans sa chambre après avoir préalablement indiqué au portrait le mot de passe qu'elle avait choisie. Elle y retrouva l'ensemble de ses affaires. La plus part avaient été soigneusement rangés par les elfes de l'école. Sa petite mallette posée sur son bureau, elle l'ouvrit aussitôt pour vérifier son contenue. La photo de sa mère était toujours là à son grand soulagement. Elle trônait au milieu d'un ensemble de documents qu'Hermione avait patiemment rassemblée. Oh, pas grand-chose, seulement ce qu'elle avait pu amasser jusqu'à maintenant. Elle savait très bien que cela était loin de suffire pour retrouver sa mère. Y parviendrait  elle un jour ? Elle jeta un œil sur la gazette d'aujourd'hui. En troisième page figurait la photo des deux nouveaux préfets en chef de Poudlard. Draco et elle avaient été réunis dans une photo improbable, fruit d'un montage soigné. Malfoy y était toujours aussi arrogant, le nez en l'air, il semblait toisé tous ceux qui osaient le regarder. Léonie avait sûrement raison quand elle affirmait que les griffondores et les serpentards n'étaient pas faits pour s'aimer. Et pourtant… Hermione s'endormie sur cette pensée.

Un cri. Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu jusqu'à ce que le bruit se répète. C'était un son pareil à une plainte. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bon et sorti hors de sa chambre. A mesure qu'il avançait, il parvenait à l'entendre plus distinctement. Il parcouru la grande salle commune pour se retrouver face au portrait de Léonie. Le bruit semblait s'échapper de la porte dissimulée derrière ce tableau. « -C'est Hermione, pensa Draco. » La petite fille l'observait tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

« -Inquiet ? demanda t-elle dans un murmure. »

Malfoy sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre autre chose que la voix d'Hermione résonnée dans cette nuit profonde.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?demanda t-il à son tour. »

« -Tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de souci, mon petit Malfoy, elle rêve seulement, repris Léonie un petit sourire au lèvre. »

« -T'appelles çà rêver ? Je l'ai entendu depuis ma chambre, pesta t-il, elle n'a pas l'air de faire de beaux rêves. Et puis, arrête de sourire comme çà, stupide tableau. »

« -Tu vas pas t'énerver encore, petit Malfoy, n'est ce pas ? »

Draco haussa les épaules pour lui montrer son exaspération. Il pencha son oreille contre le mure de la chambre. Que disait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui la perturbait autant ? Les cris n'étaient maintenant plus que des plaintes étouffées. Il se concentra un peu plus sur les paroles qui pouvaient s'échapper mais il était incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit de clair dans ce brouhaha.

« -J'avais bien raison, tu es vraiment inquiet, repris le portrait qui n'avait pas arrêter de scruter le visage du jeune homme, comme c'est mignon de voir autant de bienveillance chez un serpentard, qui plus est un Malfoy, je ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. »

Draco la regarda à son tour. Gêné un instant d'être pris ainsi en défaut, il se ressaisit rapidement et adopta une de ses expressions dont il avait le secret.

« -Ne te méprend pas vieille croûte, Granger peut bien s'étouffer dans son sommeil que je ne m'en soucierait pas, bien au contraire, déclara t-il avec arrogance. Si je suis là, c'est juste par… »

« -Curiosité, ajouta Léonie à sa place. »

« -C'est çà, tu as compris, répondit il. »

« -Si tu le dis, je suis forcer de te croire. Et puis je préfère çà, dit elle. »

« -Comment çà tu préfères çà ? »

« -Je n'aimerais pas savoir que tu tournes autour de cette jeune fille, est-ce que tu me comprends, déclara t-elle d'un ton menaçant. »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas pour çà, je préférai me faire bouffer le cerveau par un veracrasse, cracha t-il. »

« -Belle perspective, petit Malfoy, répondit elle comme pour le défier. »

« -Et ne m'appelle plus ainsi, je ne crois pas que je pourrais le supporter encore une fois. Les yeux de Draco brûlaient de rage quand il s'adressa au jeune portrait. »

Sur ces mots, il reprit le chemin de sa chambre.

« -Bien, comme il vous plaira, très cher Draco Malfoy, maître d'Herbert le bouffon vert, lui lança  Léonie en imitant  la voix mielleuse de son acolyte qui était toujours dissimulé derrière son rideau de velours rouge. »

Malfoy se retourna pour lui adresser une dernière fois un regard menaçant en signe d'avertissement. Content de son effet, il se faufila à nouveau dans l'ouverture de sa chambre avant de se recoucher entre les draps douillets de son lit. Léonie était restée là à l'observer cheminé comme un prince dans la noirceur épaisse de la nuit.

« -Je ne t'aime vraiment pas, petit Malfoy, se dit elle, tu ressembles bien trop à ton père pour moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas chère Hermione, cette fois ci je saurais veiller sur ma maîtresse, je te promets que ce serpent ne t'approchera pas, parole de Léonie.»

Tout était enfin redevenu calme. Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre mise à par l'étrange complainte du vent s'écrasant sur les fenêtres de cette petite chambre où dormait Miss Hermione Granger.


	7. Prophétie et autres soucis

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

Chapitre VII : Prophétie et autres soucis.

Hermione traversa à petits pas rapides le grand hall de Poudlard. Ron et Harry étaient déjà attablés. Ils profitaient du petit déjeuner pour mettre en place leur nouvelle technique de jeu pour les matchs de quidditch à venir. Une fois qu'elle eut repéré leurs éclats de voix dans le tumulte du réfectoire, Hermione s'approcha d'eux et s'installa à côté de ses amis.

« -Hé, Hermione, t'en as mis du temps pour arrivé, dit Ron, t'as eu une panne d'oreiller ? »

« -C'est à peu près çà, bredouilla t-elle. »

« -Tu as l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit 'Mione, reprit Harry d'une voix soucieuse. »

« -C'est à peu près çà, répéta t-elle. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« -J'espère que ce n'est pas cette pourriture de Malfoy qui a essayé… commença à grogner le grand roux. »

« -Essayer quoi, questionna Hermione. »

Elle s'était tournée vers son ami et tentait de décrypter la lueur étrange qui dansait dans ses yeux. Ron semblait gêné. Son visage prit une teinte rouge signe de son embarras.

« -Oh ! Tu m'as comprise, je le sais, tonna t-il pour essayer de dissimuler son trouble. Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir. Malfoy est un garçon, toi tu es une fille, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« -Je ne préférais pas, Ronald Weasley, çà ne ferai que confirmer les dires de certains, à savoir que tu es un idiot complet, lança Hermione en guise de réponse. »

« -Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l' « idiot complet », grogna le rouquin. »

« Oh ! C'est bon. Je crois que çà suffira. »

Harry s'était interposé entre ses deux amis qui se lançaient encore des regards orageux.

« -Comment peux tu croire que Draco et moi, on… Hermione n'osa pas continuer. »

« -Je m'inquiétait juste pour toi Hermione, çà ne me plait pas vraiment de te savoir toute seule avec ce…ce furet, cracha Ron. »

« -Tu as entendu Hermione, il s'inquiétait pour toi, reprit Harry dans l'espoir de calmer la situation. »

« -C'est gentil de ta part Ron, mais tu ne devrait pas te faire autant de souci, dit Hermione d'une voix plus douce. Plus loin je serais de Malfoy mieux je me porterais et je crois qu'il en est de même pour ce furet comme tu le dis si bien. »

« -C'est vrai, avoua Ron, tu as sûrement raison. Ce pouilleux de « sang pure » ne voudra jamais d'une fille comme toi. »

Hermione resta interloquée. Comment çà, Malfoy ne voudrait jamais d'elle ? Etait-elle si indésirable que cela ? Elle savait bien où voulait en venir Ron, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être offensée par de telles paroles. Harry remarqua aussitôt l'effet qu'avaient eu sur la jeune fille les paroles maladroites de son ami qui semblait ne s'être rendu compte de rien.

« -N'en rajoute pas non plus Ron, déclara Harry en lui lançant un regard plein de sous entendus. »

« -Excuse moi 'Mione. »

« -Oublions çà, d'accord ? conclut elle. »

« -Alors comment trouves tu ta chambre ? demanda Harry. »

« -Magnifique, bien que je n'ai pas eu encore le temps d'en profiter. C'est si spacieux ! s'enthousiasma Hermione. »

« -Si tu le dis, repris Ron entre deux gorgée de jus de potiron. »

« -Et quand pourra t-on visite cet endroit si exceptionnel, demanda Harry. »

« -C'est vrai, ajouta Ron à son tour, il faudra que tu penses à nous inviter. »

Hermione les observa perplexe.

« -Vous n'y pensez pas, c'est formellement interdit par le règlement, personne d'autre que les préfets en chef ne peuvent entrer dans ces appartements, répondit elle sérieusement. »

« -Oh, arrête avec ce règlement débile, on est tes amis après tout, protesta Ron. »

« -Tu ne peux pas comprendre, mon très cher Ron, je suis la garante du respect du code de l'école, Dumbledore, ainsi que les autres professeurs m'ont donné toute leur confiance en me gratifiant de cette fonction, déclara t-elle d'un ton grave. Je me dois de donner l'exemple. »

« -S'ils souhaitaient vraiment donner l'exemple ils n'auraient jamais nommer Malfoy, conclut Ron. »

Harry approuva la remarque de son ami d'un hochement de tête. Hermione ne se sentait pas capable de protester. Elle était piégée.

« -Bien, je capitule, admit elle, vous avez de la chance que je sois trop fatiguer pour vous résister. »

« -Tu as entendu, Harry, il faut qu'on en profite, c'est pas souvent que notre 'Mione est aussi coopérative, plaisanta le rouquin. »

« - Et puis, Léonie m'a racontée que c'était déjà arrivé à de nombreuses reprises par le passé,  ajouta t-elle. »

« -Qui c'est cette « Léonie » ? demanda Harry. »

« -C'est le tableau des griffondores qui garde l'entrée de ma chambre, répondit elle. »

« -Le tableau des griffondores, s'étonna Ron. »

« -Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi je veux parler, Ron, reprit Hermione d'un air interdit. »

« -Pourquoi je devrais ? »

« -Si tu avais lu l' « Histoire de Poudlard », tu saurais que la chambre des préfets en chef est toujours ornée par deux portraits qui sont censés représentée la maison des préfets nommés pour l'année. Quand c'est un griffondore, on place le portrait de « Léonie, la chipie », pour un poutsouffle, c'est le portrait de l' « Abbé Baudouin », pour un serdaigle, celui de « Philippine l'ancienne » et enfin « Herbert, le bouffon vert » pour un serpentard. »

« -« Herbert, le bouffon vert », s'esclaffèrent d'un même éclat ses deux amis. »

« -Oui, c'est çà, autant vous dire qu'il est à la hauteur de sa réputation, ajouta Hermione. »

« -On ne pouvait rêver meilleure représentant pour ces foutus serpentards, ironisa Ron. »

Les trois compères furent pris au même instant d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui résonna bientôt au-delà de leur propre table. L'ensemble du Hall les observait d'un œil interrogateur. Parmi ses centaines de regards, il en est un qui ce faisait plus insistant. Draco, du fond de la salle, tenait ses yeux rivés sur le spectacle qu'offraient Harry et ses amis. « Ce qu'ils peuvent être agaçants, pensa t-il. »

Hermione, accompagné des ses deux acolytes, cheminait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les élèves s'entassaient dans les corridors, chacun attendant de pouvoir entrer dans leur classe respective. Ils se faufilaient difficilement à travers cette foule compacte. Harry et ses amis avançaient les uns derrière les autres comme une longue chenille s'égrenant le long du chemin. Le jeune Potter se tenait à l'arrière, il observait Hermione qui marchait devant lui. Il n'y avait pas que la fatigue qui minait ses traits, elle paraissait soucieuse. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien la préoccuper ainsi ? Harry lui saisit le bras d'un coup, ce qui les fit stopper tous les deux. Ils laissèrent Ron continuer son chemin seul sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive. Hermione se retourna instantanément vers son ami, elle le regarda interloquée.

« -Qu'y  a-t-il Harry ? demanda t-elle. »

« -Tu as encore fais des cauchemars cette nuit, n'est ce pas, lança t-il d'un air sérieux. »

Elle secoua la tête et ajouta aussitôt :  

« -Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour si peu, Harry. La rentrée, mes nouvelles responsabilités en tant que préfet, tout cela m'a un peu rendu nerveuse ces derniers temps. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai fais des cauchemars cette nuit. J'appréhende un peu l'année à venir. Comprends tu ? »

« -Tu me le dirais si quelques chose n'allait pas, j'ai raison, Hermione ? demanda t-il d'un voix toujours grave. »

Il plongea alors ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de son amie. Il espérait pouvoir sonder son esprit et la faire céder. Un couloir rempli de monde n'était pas le lieu idéal pour cela, mais, à ce moment, Hermione et lui avaient oublié où ils se trouvaient. Et elle crut, en cet instant, être capable de tout lui avouer, de lui parler ce qui réellement occupait ses pensées de manière permanente, mais elle ne s'en sentit pas la force. Elle se ressaisit et lui jeta un sourire dissimulateur.

« -Tout va bien, je te l'assure, répondit elle, je te répète qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, pense plutôt à être à l'heure pour ton premier cour de la journée. »

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, elle poursuivit son chemin. Il resta là, à la regarder s'éloigner lentement dans la foule. Harry pensait avoir de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter. Tout avait commencé après la mort des parents d'Hermione. Comme chacun, il voulait être à ses côtés dans ces moments difficiles, pensant être, plus qu'un autre, capable de la comprendre. Ce n'est pas la tristesse accrue de son amie qui l'avait alarmé mais l'absence de ce chagrin chez elle. Harry ne savait pas qu'Hermione pouvait être si forte et cacher ainsi son malheur, pourtant c'est ce qu'elle fit. Le temps passant, il oublia presque qu'elle avait perdu ses parents. Elle et lui réunis au côté de Sirius avaient des faux airs de famille. L'image le réjouissait et faisait volé en éclat toutes ses inquiétudes accumulées. Pourtant un soir, un cri déchira cette tranquillité. Il se rappelle avoir accouru à la chambre d'Hermione où son parrain l'avait précédé. Sirius s'était approché d'elle pour tenter de la calmer. Accolée contre son épaule, elle semblait complètement perdue. Elle lançait des regards hagards à travers la salle en bredouillant des mots incompréhensibles : « Il fait froid, disait elle, il fait si froid, venez me chercher. » Sirius la berça silencieusement et Harry les observait sans se sentir capable d'intervenir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione reprit ses esprits et s'endormit. Le lendemain, elle ne pu expliquer ce qui avait troublé son sommeil. Sirius pensait quant à lui que la mort de ses parents devait encore la perturber. Harry, s'en savoir pourquoi, ne pouvait s'en tenir à cette explication. Cette scène se reproduisit à plusieurs reprises durant leur séjour mais jamais elle ne leur raconta ce qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves de si terrifiant.

Ils parvinrent bien vite de l'autre côté du bâtiment, à l'entrée de l'aile droite. Sur le côté s'élevait la porte en bois qui donnait accès à leur nouveau cours de « Prophétie ». Quelques élèves de septième année attendaient déjà de pouvoir y pénétrer. Pour chacun d'eux, cette discipline était une première, ils n'avaient, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais eu l'occasion de l'étudier. Les trois compères ne semblaient pas réjouis d'y assister. Hermione laissa échapper un souffle d'impatience.

« -Ne me dis pas, Hermione, que tu es pressée d'entrée en cours, demanda Ron. »

« -Cà serait plutôt le contraire, répondit elle. »

« -Alors pourquoi as-tu choisis cette discipline, reprit le rouquin, je croyais que c'était optionnel. »

« -Pas pour moi, ajouta t-elle, tous les préfets sont obligés d'y assister. »

« -Tu veux dire que Malfoy sera là ? conclut Ron avec amertume. »

« -Tu as tout compris, mon petit Ron, railla t-elle. »

« -Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai fais un si bon choix que çà maintenant, ajouta t-il. »

« -Mais qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à prendre « Histoire et science des prophétie dans le monde des sorciers », demanda Harry à son tour. »

« Eh, bien, c'est à cause de Fred et George. Ils me l'ont instamment recommandé, expliqua t-il. »

« -Je pensais que tu préférais ne pas suivre leur conseil, en général, intervînt Harry. »

« -Oui, mais dans ce cas là c'est différent, se défendit Ron. Mes frères m'ont raconté qu'ils s'en sont toujours voulus de ne pas avoir choisi cette matière quand ils étaient en dernière année. »

« -Tes frères sont ils vraiment intéressés par ce genre de « débilités » prémonitoires, questionna Hermione d'un air sceptique. »

« -Bien sur que non, pouffa t-il de rire, ce qui les intéressait c'était le professeur. Ethan Becker qui avait assisté aux cours à l'époque, n'avait pas cessé de vanter la beauté de son professeur. Fred et George n'y tenant plus ont voulus vérifier par eux-mêmes les dires de leur ami. Parait-il qu'ils n'ont pas été déçus. »

Hermione le regardait dans la consternation tandis qu'Harry riait généreusement.

« -A mon avis, tu t'es encore fais avoir, Ron, tenta t-il de dire entre deux gloussements. »

« -Harry a raison, repris Hermione, leur professeur doit être aussi laide que cette illuminée de Trealwney. Tu vas être aux anges de passer toute cette année entre Malfoy et cette réplique fidèle de ton professeur préférée, dit elle avec ironie. »

« -Ne vous moquez pas de moi vous deux, protesta Ron, je suis convaincu que mes frères ne m'ont pas menti cette fois-ci. Vous diriez la même chose si vous aviez vu leur visage quand il parlait d'elle. Ils ressemblaient à deux dadais. »

« -En tout cas tout cette histoire est vraiment ridicule, conclut Hermione dépitée par le comportement immature de son ami, s'inscrire à un cours uniquement pour une question d'attirance physique, c'est pathétique, Ron, c'est vraiment pathétique. »

« -C'est bon, Hermione, bougonna le jeune homme, je suis sûre qu'Harry en aurait fait de même. »

Harry aurait aimé le contredire mais son ami ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. 

« -D'ailleurs, dis moi Harry, pourquoi as-tu choisis cette matière ? demanda Ron dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention qui pesait soudainement sur lui. »

« -Hermione a insisté pour que je l'accompagne, je dirais même qu'elle m'a littéralement supplié, a-t-il répondu d'une voix amusée. »

« -C'est normal après tout, je ne voulais pas subir cette épreuve toute seule, tenta t-elle de se justifier. » 

« -Tu n'aurais pas été toute seule, regarde qui vient d'arrivée, ajouta Harry en hochant le tête pour désigner les deux jeunes filles qui se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux. »

« -Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, il ne manquait plus qu'elles, se désespéra Hermione. »

« -Il fallait s'en douter, commenta le rouquin. Elles ont toujours rêvée de devenir des  pros de la divination, la maîtrise des prophéties c'est le chemin obligé pour elles. »

« -Ne t'en fait pas, Hermione, à nous trois nous serons capable de supporter cette douloureuse épreuve, dit Harry avec un zeste de malice. »

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« -Allez, Hermione, cesse de faire cette tête, poursuivit Ron. »

Ses deux amis la saisirent par les épaules et l'entraînèrent à l'intérieur de la salle de cours, imitant ainsi le reste de la classe. Les trois compères furent forcés de constater que cette pièce ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Trealwney. Hermione en fut soulagée. L'espace était rond et large. De grandes baies vitrées laissaient passer les rayons du soleil qui inondaient de leur éclat cette pièce. Le long des parois s'étendaient des bibliothèques basses remplis de livre de couleurs et de formes variées. Au dessus de ces meubles étaient disposés une multitude de bibelots, pour la plupart en verre. Leur transparence était accentuée par la lumière du jour qui les transperçait de part en part, étalant ainsi leurs couleurs à la surface du bois. Au centre de la salle, des tables et des chaises avaient été installés. Ils faisaient face à l'estrade qui avait été agrémentée d'un large bureau d'acajou et, chose plus étonnante, d'un chèvrefeuille. L'arbre se tenait sur le côté, ses branches s'étalaient contre la voûte du plafond. Pareil à une ombrelle, son ombre venait s'étendre sur une partie de la tribune. Les fleurs, qui le parsemaient, exhalaient un agréable parfum. La pièce en était tout embaumée. Hermione trouva ce détail curieux mais elle ne pu qu'apprécier l'effet que cela avait sur l'ambiance de la salle. Elle prit place derrière Ron et Harry et attendit sans rien dire leur professeur. La porte s'entrouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme apparue alors. Petite et menue, elle parut, un court instant, irréelle. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcier bleu gris s'ouvrant largement sur un ensemble d'une couleur identique. Elle portait un petit gilet, une longue jupe et un chemisier d'un rose poudré. Le tout épousait à merveille sa gracieuse silhouette. En la regardant avec attention, il était facile de constater à quel point la jeune femme était jeune. Sa coiffure ne parvenait pas à vieillir son apparence. Hermione crut même, un instant, que son professeur n'était guère plus âgée qu'eux. Des boucles couleurs miel, d'immenses yeux caramel, la jeune femme, par sa beauté étrange, ne pouvait que captiver l'attention de ces élèves. Ron, passé l'étonnement, se retourna vers Hermione d'un air triomphant.

« -Alors, surprise, 'Mione, demanda t-il. Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle était canon. »

« -Ce qui me surprend, c'est de savoir qu'on peut faire confiance à tes frères, répondit elle, c'est bien la première fois que çà arrive. »

« -Oh, ne soit pas de mauvaise foi, repris t-il, tu vois bien que j'avais raison, y en a pas un ici qui ne soit subjugué par elle, même Malfoy la regarde avec insistance, il hocha sa tête en direction de Draco qui se tenait à l'arrière de la salle. Regarde comme il a l'air d'un idiot, ajouta t-il. »

Hermione tourna sa tête en direction du jeune homme. Ron avait raison, Malfoy ne détachait plus ses yeux perçants de la silhouette de leur professeur. Hermione ne savait pas si c'était la fascination ou la surprise qui pétrifiait le visage de Draco. Elle l'observa longuement avant que celui-ci ne détourne son attention vers elle. Surprise de croiser son regard, elle se détourna rapidement et se figea sur sa chaise. Elle pouvait encore sentir le regard appuyé de Malfoy dans son dos. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Il continua à la fixé jusqu'à en être lassé. Hermione s'essaya à vérifier que Draco ne la regardait plus, puis soulagée, elle se tourna vers le devant de la salle.

« -Bienvenue à vous, chers élèves, je me présente, je suis Miss Sullivan, comme vous l'aurez certainement compris, c'est moi qui vous enseignerai cette année l'Art des prophéties. Je suis heureuse de constater à quel point vous êtes nombreux à avoir choisit cette discipline. Je sais fort bien que sa maîtrise n'est pas une chose aisée, mais j'essayerai de la rendre la plus abordable possible. Certain d'entre vous se destine peut-être à une carrière divinatoire… »

Lavande et Parvati se redressèrent aussitôt pour écouter plus distinctement ce que leur professeur s'apprêtait à dire.

« -…je tiens donc à les avertir que les prophéties ne sont pas, comme on l'entend bien souvent, une extension des Arts divinatoires. Il s'agit certes d'une lecture de l'avenir, mais celle-ci est bien souvent floue, voir même incompréhensible. C'est pour cette raison que notre travail se bornera à tenter de les interpréter en nous basant sur les exemples les plus représentatifs. »

Lavande leva précipitamment la main. Miss Sullivan hocha la tête pour qu'elle puisse poser sa question.

« -Vous voulez dire que vous ne nous enseignerez pas à prophétiser, demanda t-elle d'une voix angoissée. »

« -Vous avez tout à fait compris, Miss Brown, répondit la jeune femme un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Prophétiser », comme vous le dîtes si bien, est un don. Une prédisposition que très peu de personnes possèdent dans notre monde. A dire vrai, ce serait miraculeux que l'un de vous en soit le détenteur. D'ailleurs, je ne vous le souhaite pas. Si ce don peut paraître fabuleux, le pouvoir qu'il confère n'en est pas moins terrible, ne serait-ce que par l'étendu de sa puissance. Bien des prophètes ont sombrés dans la folie. Leurs visions les ont lentement détruit et fait perdre le peu de raison qui leur restait. Finalement ce n'est pas un don mais une malédiction.»

La voix grave de Miss Sullivan avait fait tressaillir l'ensemble de la classe. Ron sentit un frisson le parcourir jusqu'en bas de son dos.

« -Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, repris t-elle d'un ton plus enjoué, comme je vous ai dit nous nous bornerons à les interpréter, pas à en faire. Ce serait déjà formidable si vous y arriviez à la fin de l'année. »

« -Et vous Miss, vous l'avez ce don, demanda Parvati avec un peu d'émotion dans la voix. »

La jeune femme la regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit :

« -Cela se pourrait bien, Miss Patil, cela se pourrait bien »


	8. Les archives de Poudlard

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

Chapitre VIII :Les archives de Poudlard.

A peine son dernier cours terminé, Hermione se précipita vers la bibliothèque. « Dépêche toi ma petite Hermione, dépêche toi » se disait elle, tandis qu'elle arpentait les couloirs de l'école. Elle marchait prestement, espérant reprendre le plus tôt possible ses recherches. Ce désir créait en elle comme une excitation qui ne faisait que croître à mesure qu'elle approchait de son but. Son comportement apparaissait aux yeux de beaucoup comme une excentricité caractéristique de sa personnalité. Hermione savait bien ce qui se disait derrière son dos mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne prêtait plus attention à ce genre de commérages. Elle avait fini par ressentir une certaine fierté à ne ressembler qu'à elle-même, c'est ce qui faisait, aujourd'hui, sa force. 

            Elle parvînt rapidement aux portes de la bibliothèque. Sans faire de bruits, elle pénétra dans ce lieu, qui gardait pour elle une part de sacré. Son regard balaya la salle. Elle fut surprise de voir, au coin d'une table, une crinière noire qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Harry était occupé par l'étude des parchemins et des livres qui s'entassaient autour de lui. Hermione ne désirait pas qu'il la remarque. Il l'empêcherait sûrement de se concentrer, comme elle le désirait, sur son enquête. Pire, il pourrait finir par se poser des questions sur les motivations de ses recherches. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle longea le mur en toute discrétion mais ce fut sans succès. Le jeune homme tourna sa tête dans sa direction.

« -Hé ! Ho ! Hermione, harangua t-il, je suis là. »

Il leva les bras et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Hermione feignit d'être surprise de le voir puis elle le rejoignit aussitôt. « Cà sera pour une prochaine fois, pensa t-elle avec un peu de déception. » Elle déposa ses livres sur la table en face de son ami qui semblait s'enthousiasmer de sa venue.

« -Je n'était pas sûre que tu viennes, commença Harry. »

« -Tu voulais me voir ? demanda t-elle. »

« -Oui, c'est çà, avoua t-il, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« -Pour tes cours ? »

« -Non, pour l'instant je me débrouille, dit il un sourire aux lèvres. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

« -Voilà, reprit Harry, je suis venu ici, pensant trouver des informations sur… tu sais, il se mit à murmurer, Ysella. J'ai demandé à Miss Pince si je pouvais consulter les archives de l'école mais elle m'a répondu que c'était impossible, que seuls les préfets en chefs avaient ce droit. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai pensé à toi. Pourrais tu m'aider ? »

Il jeta un regard suppliant à l'adresse de son amie. Harry était devenu un expert en la matière et il savait fort bien qu'Hermione n'était pas capable d'y résister.

« -Arrêtez çà tout de suite Mr Potter, le réprimanda t-elle gentiment. Comme si c'était mon genre de refuser d'aider un ami. Mais avant que j'aille faire ma demande à Miss Pince, il faut que tu me donnes l'année qui t'intéresse, les archives sont classées de manière chronologique.

«-Oui, çà parait logique, dit il réjouit de l'aide que voulait bien lui apporter la jeune fille. »

Harry fouilla parmi les documents qui l'entouraient, il en extirpa un bout de parchemin tout froissé.

« -Mon père est rentré en 1972 à Poudlard tout comme Yselle, commenta t-il, le mieux serait de consulter les registres concernant leur dernière année dans cette école puisque c'est de cette époque que date la photo, c'est à dire…Harry fit rapidement le calcul, 1979. »

Hermione approuva avant de se lever pour s'adresser à la bibliothécaire. Cette dernière accepta avec réticence la demande de la jeune fille. Hermione repartit à sa place les bras chargés d'un recueil épais. Harry se leva précipitamment pour l'aider à le porter, il le laissa tomber lourdement à la surface du bureau. Les parchemins, qui s'y trouvaient, voltigèrent jusqu'au sol. Le jeune homme les ramassa hâtivement avant de se redresser sur sa chaise. Hermione se tenait à ses côtés, le livre ouvert devant elle.

« -C'est l'un des trois tomes qui regroupent tous les griffondors de l'année 72, l'informa t-elle. »

 Elle fit glisser son doigt le long de la première page et reprit :

« -Il commence à la lettre A et se termine par la lettre J. »

« - Sirius est sûrement là-dedans, s'enthousiasma Harry. »

Hermione lui répondit par un petit sourire d'acquiescement.

« -Tu ne trouves pas que c'est beaucoup trois gros tomes pour réunir l'ensemble des griffondores de cette année ? reprit le jeune homme. »

Son amie haussa les épaules.

« -Il n'y a pas que les noms qui sont répertoriés dans ces livres, répondit elle avec assurance. C'est les dossiers de chaque élève qui sont ici emmagasinés. » 

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de trouver une mine d'informations si complète ou s'il devait se soucier d'être lui-même inventorié dans un de ces gros bouquins. Qui sait qui pourrait un jour tomber là-dessus ? Il esquissa un rictus qui n'exprimait pas grand-chose puis sauta sur le livre. Mais Hermione l'en empêcha, elle le tira vivement vers elle.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il abasourdi par le geste de son amie. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui veux le consulter. »

« -Certes mais tu t'y prends mal, dit-elle sobrement, c'est un livre précieux, il faut le manipuler avec délicatesse. »

De la poche de sa robe, Hermione extirpa une paire de gants blancs qu'elle enfila aussitôt devant un Harry Potter interdit.

« -Tu vois comme çà, reprit elle en agitant ses petites mains gantées devant son nez. »

« -C'est souvent que tu te promènes avec ce genre de choses ? demanda le jeune homme. »

« -On ne sait jamais, çà peut toujours servir. »

Elle feuilleta rapidement les premières pages du livre avant de parvenir à la lettre E.

« -Ebert, Eckhart, Eddel…Hermione énuméra la longue liste des noms répertoriés…Edelweiss, c'est çà, j'ai trouvé, Edelweiss Ysella, s'écria t-elle. »

«-Laisse moi voir. »

Harry n'y tenait plus. Hermione s'apprêtait à lui céder sa place quand elle ajouta :

« -Dis moi, Harry, pourquoi veux tu ces renseignements sur Ysella ? Sa voix timide gardait un sérieux qui déstabilisa Harry. Je me doute que tu aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur tes parents et en particulier sur ton père, mais ce n'est pas ces livres qui te diront si oui ou non  Yselle était sa petite amie ou quelque chose comme çà. Après tout, même si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas ce que çà change. Je crois que tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de tout cela. »

Le jeune homme la regarda dans le silence durant un instant, le temps pour lui de trouver une réponse à une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posé. Puis d'une voix douce et posée, il s'adressa à son amie.

« - Toi et moi, Hermione, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. En tout cas, c'est ce que disent la plupart des gens. Ce n'est pas faux, après tout nos parents sont morts, nous sommes, aujourd'hui, tous deux des orphelins. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tu as une avance sur moi, car toi tu connais tes parents, tu sais qui ils sont, ce qu'ils aimaient, avec eux tu as partagé tellement de choses, des choses que je ne partagerais jamais avec les miens. Tout ce que j'ai ce sont des images, mais çà ne me suffit plus. J'aimerai avoir les souvenirs qui vont avec. Quand j'ai vu cette photo, celle de mon père et de ses amis, j'ai vu quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas chez lui, un côté de sa personnalité qui m'échappait et qui m'échappe encore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement, mais il me semble que cette fille, Ysella, que c'est elle qui me donnera la clef. C'est sûrement idiot de ma part de croire cela mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. »

Les paroles d'Harry avaient quelque chose d'amer pour Hermione. Ce n'était sûrement pas volontaire de la part du jeune homme mais sa confession avait alourdie le cœur de son amie. Il y avait comme un lointain reproche dans tout cela, un reproche qui ne se justifiait pas pour Hermione. Même si elle avait connu une certaine forme de bonheur, étranger à Harry, elle avait surtout vu son monde se détruire à une époque où elle aurait tellement eu besoin de s'y raccrocher. Parents adoptifs ou pas, c'était les corps meurtris des gens qu'elle aimait qu'elle avait retrouvé ce jour maudit. Elle aurait préféré se passer de ce genre de souvenir. « Les autres ont raison, songea t-elle, lui et moi, nous nous ressemblons, bien plus en tout cas que ne le croit Harry. Moi aussi je suis à la recherche de souvenirs qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Moi aussi je cherche une partie de moi même dans des vieux livres. » Cette pensée la rassura et elle fut capable de dire avec un peu de tendresse :

« -Je comprends, Harry. Excuse moi, si je t'ai vexé. »

« -Non, protesta t-il vigoureusement, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Hermione, tu ne m'as pas vexé, bien au contraire. Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien, déclara t-il les joues rosées de confusion. »

La jeune fille posa sa main sur celle de son ami comme pour le rassurer. Il lui adressa un sourire pour la remercier, reconnaissant du geste de tendresse qu'elle venait d'avoir pour lui.

« -Je te remercie Hermione d'être là quand j'en ai besoin. Je crois que je ne te le dis jamais assez, avoua t-il, mais ta présence est réconfortante pour moi. »

« -Un semblant de famille, n'est ce pas ? demanda t-elle. »

« -Non, pas un semblant, une vraie famille, reprit il d'une voix aimante. Sirius et toi êtes pour moi une vraie famille. »

Hermione touchée se pencha vers le jeune homme et appuya ses lèvres contre sa joue avec affection. C'était une façon pour elle de le remercier et Harry en fut toucher. Le cœur ainsi réchauffé, tous les deux reprirent leur investigation. Penchée au-dessus du livre, Hermione s'arrêta soudainement.

« -Qui y a-t-il, demanda Harry étonné, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« -Non, pas vraiment, répondit elle, mais une partie de son dossier a été déchiré. Regarde par toi-même. »

Le jeune homme ne pu que le constater. 

« -Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse y faire grand-chose, souffla t-il à son amie. »

« -Je sais mais çà me révolte de voir comment certain prenne si peu soin des livres anciens, gronda t'elle. »

« -Crois tu vraiment que çà ne soit dû qu'à un manque de précaution, dit-il, je pencherai plus pour un acte volontaire. »

Hermione le regarda incrédule. « Qui donc serait capable de mutiler des archives ? Et pour quelles raisons, se demanda t-elle. »  Harry avait le don pour imaginer les plus terribles des scénarios. La carrière d'Aurore semblait tout à fait lui convenir.

« -Bon, reprit il, contentons nous de ce qui reste. »

Hermione entreprit de lire les principales informations qui étaient fournis.

« - Edelweiss Ysella, née le 11 février 1964 de l'ère moldu, mère : Edelweiss Zinnia décédée  en 1964, père… »

« -Pourquoi t'arrêtes tu, demanda Harry avec surprise. »

« -Il n'y a rien d'inscrit, répondit elle gênée, peut-être qu'elle n'en avait pas, enfin qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. A la place, il y a une annotation : 'En l'absence de tout représentant légal, le tutorat de l'enfant incombe à Sir Albus Dumbledore'. »

« -Dumbledore, demanda Harry incrédule. »

« -Oui, c'est ce qui est indiqué, confirma t-elle. »

Harry lut à son tour les quelques informations restantes jusqu'à buter sur les dernières lignes.

« -Ecoute çà, Hermione, dans les particularités, il est indiqué, je cites : 'Les capacités de divination de la jeune Ysella semblent s'être accrues durant cette année. Tout porte à croire que la jeune fille, comme sa mère avant elle, soit doté du don de voyance. Il serait important d'étudier la question en profondeur pour déterminer si Miss Edelweiss est une _vaticinari logum_, plus communément appelée "prophète". Dans ce cas, elle devra être signalée auprès du magistère de la magie pour être enregistrée en tant que telle. Je tiens également à indiquer qu'Ysella souffre de troubles caractéristiques qui semblent étayer cette hypothèse. Il est à craindre un développement rapide de cet état de _delirium'_. Delirium ? reprit Harry en se tournant vers Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« -Folie, répondit sommairement la jeune fille. »

« -Oh ! fut le seul commentaire que fit Harry avant de finir sa lecture. 'Nul n'a oublié que c'est ces mêmes troubles qui ont causé la fin tragique de notre regrettée Zinnia Edelweiss, il serait donc conseillé de porter une attention supplémentaire à la jeune Ysella pour parer à toute éventualité tragique.'… »

Le jeune homme se tu aussitôt, incapable qu'il était d'ajouter le moindre commentaire à ce qu'il venait de lire. Hermione l'imita. Puis elle se ressaisit et prononça un charme pour copier les informations sur un de ses parchemins. Le travail finit et le livre rendu, ils sortirent tous deux de la bibliothèque en silence. Ce n'est qu'avant de se quitter qu'Hermione ajouta :

« -Tu sais, Harry, si tu souhaite avoir plus de renseignement sur elle, tu devrais demander à Lupin. Après tout c'est notre professeur de Défense et tu vas avoir l'occasion de le voir souvent, profites en pour lui parler. »

« -Je ne sais pas Hermione, répondit il. Tu as bien vu comment à réagit Sirius quand j'ai prononcé le prénom d'Ysella, il était très gêné. Je crains qu'il n'en soit de même avec Lupin. Qui sait quels sont les souvenirs liés à cette fille ? »

Les deux amis repartirent chacun en direction de ses quartiers. Tout au long du chemin, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'Harry et elle avaient découvert sur Yselle. Cette histoire la perturbait malgré elle. Elle n'avait pourtant pas besoin de se rajouter des préoccupations supplémentaires. Pourtant Hermione se retrouvait happée par la soudaine compassion qu'elle éprouvait alors pour la jeune fille. Sans père ni mère à ses côtés, Yselle avait sûrement été victime de ses dons particuliers comme l'indiquait son dossier. Il y avait quelque chose de tragique dans toute cette histoire. Les paroles de Miss Sullivan lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. Cette noyade était elle vraiment un accident ? Yselle ne s'était elle pas donnée elle-même la mort ? Hermione frissonna à cette idée. L'eau qui tapait contre son visage n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser. Elle sortit de sa douche transie et se précipita sur un large drap de bain pour s'en envelopper. D'un geste franc, elle retira la buée qui cachait son reflet dans le miroir. Une fois encore, elle se regarda avec insistance dans cette glace quand elle y découvrit le visage de son pire ennemi. Malfoy se tenait debout derrière elle, un petit sourire malfaisant aux lèvres. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là Malfoy, gronda t-elle furieuse. »

« -Je te rappelles que c'est aussi ma salle de bain, répondit il. C'est déjà dure pour moi de la partager avec toi, ne commence pas à vouloir m'en priver. »

« -Arrête de jouer les malins avec moi, Malfoy, je prenais ma douche, tu aurais pu attendre ton tour. »

« -Tu n'avais qu'à fermer à clef. Je ne suis pas censé savoir ce que tu fais à tout moment, dit il moqueur. Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te gêne que je puisse te voir ou non dans ta douche, tu dois être habitué avec ton cher Potter. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda t-elle abasourdie. »

« -Tout le monde sait que tu as passé ton été avec "la merveille". Une telle promiscuité crée des liens, n'est ce pas Granger ? »

« -Où veux tu en venir, Malfoy ? »

« -Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, reprit il amusé, tu es assez éveillée pour comprendre ou je veux en venir. »

« -Tu n'es qu'un pervers, Malfoy, les années ne t'ont pas arrangées, lui cracha t-elle. Harry est un ami, rien de plus. »

« -"Un ami"avec qui tu fricotes allégrement, dis-moi, Ron a droit au même traitement de faveur ? »

« -Je ne fricote pas avec lui, se défendit elle. »

« -Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'il semblait dans la bibliothèque, cette après-midi. Ne ment pas, je vous ai vu, tous les deux. »

« -Tu n'a rien de mieux à faire que nous épier, ajouta t-elle, c'est pathétique. »

Elle saisit le reste de ses affaires tout en maintenant bien serrée contre elle la serviette qui la recouvrait. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers un Draco fulminant avant de sortir rapidement de cette salle de bain. Il n'était pas bon de rester trop longtemps avec lui dans la même pièce. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle enfila son pyjama puis alla se coucher. Une image lui revint alors en mémoire. Elle revoyait le visage de Malfoy figée dans ce miroir. Il semblait différent de ce qu'il n'était habituellement. Durant un court instant, il lui avait même semblé que les joues du jeune homme s'étaient empourprées, juste avant qu'ils ne commencent à se chamailler. Malfoy avait il été troublé de la voir dans une telle tenue ? Cette pensée amusa Hermione. 


	9. Sur le front

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE IX : « Sur le front… »

Des semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis la rentrée. Chacun avait reprit tant bien que mal ses habitudes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Harry et Ron avaient retrouvé le chemin de l'entraînement. Tous deux étaient résolus à gagner le tournoi annuel de quidditch pour cela ils étaient prêts à tout. Pourtant, la nuit venant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ysella et à ce qu'il avait découvert. Loin de le satisfaire, toutes ses informations avaient accru sa curiosité. Ce qu'il avait appris avaient fait naître en lui de nouvelles interrogations qui n'attendaient plus qu'à être résolu. Hermione et Ron étaient conscients de tout cela. Harry n'avait cessé de reparler de cette histoire, répétant comme une vieille rengaine, qu'il aurait quand même aimé en savoir un peu plus sur cette jeune fille. Ron n'en pouvait plus. Il avait pensé un instant que le quidditch suffirait à détourner l'attention de son ami mais en vain. Assis à la table des griffondors, les trois compères appréciaient les quelques minutes de détente qu'il leur restait avant d'affronter les premiers cours de la journée.

« -Ce soir, c'est entraînement, entraînement et encore entraînement, répéta un Ron frétillant. »

« -Et à part çà, demanda ironiquement Hermione. »

« -Rien d'autre, répondit le rouquin, c'est régime sec jusqu'à notre prochain match contre serdaigle. » 

« -"Régime sec", dis tu? »

« -Oui, c'est çà, Hermione. »

« -Tu devrais commencer par arrêter les muffins à la mirabelle, dit elle en éloignant le plat de pâtisseries que le jeune homme avait déjà à moitié engloutie. »

« -Tu es injuste 'Mione, protesta t-il, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de ces muffins. C'est grâce à eux que je suis fort et beau, regarde çà, ajouta t-il tout en gonflant son torse fièrement. Sans eux je ne serais jamais devenu un batteur de génie. »

« -Rien que çà, plaisanta Hermione. Si c'est grâce à ces muffins que tu es si fort, je suppose que je dois mon intelligence au jus de myrtille. Non sans blague, Ron, si tu continues à manger comme çà, ton balai ne va plus pouvoir te soulever. Avoue que ce serait un comble pour un joueur de quidditch aussi fabuleux que toi. »

« -Très bien, Miss '' j'ai toujours une remarque à faire '', je devrais peut-être faire attention à ce que je mange, admit le rouquin, mais quand je parlais de '' régime sec '', je faisais allusion plutôt à notre emploi du temps. Je veux juste m'assurer que le quidditch est une priorité pour tout le monde. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Ron avait lancé un regard appuyé en direction d'Harry pour montrer à qui s'adressait ses sous entendus.

« -Et depuis quand es tu capitaine de ton équipe, ajouta la jeune fille, je ne savais pas qu'Harry avait démissionné de son poste. »

« -Cà ne va pas tarder, si notre ami, Harry, continue à si peu s'intéresser à ses responsabilités de chef d'équipe, ajouta Ron en appuyant chacun de ses mots. »

Harry sursauta aussitôt. Jusqu'à présent étranger à toute cette conversation, les paroles de son ami l'avaient enfin sortit de sa longue méditation. 

« -Ne me dit pas ce qui te perturbe, Harry, je devine déjà, déclara le rouquin. Tu veux mon avis, tu devrais arrêter d'y penser. Tu vois pas que cette histoire te mine. »

Harry s'apprêtait à protester mais Ron repris aussitôt.

« -Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, '' tu peux pas comprendre, c'est important pour moi '', mais je ne vois pas en quoi ce qui c'est passé il y a plus de vingt ans peut être important pour toi aujourd'hui. Tu t'égard, Harry. Tu oublies tes vrais priorités : le quidditch. »

« -Et tes études, ajouta Hermione d'une petite voix. »

« -Oui, si on veux, repris Ron. Ressaisis toi, Harry. »

« -Ron a raison, tu devrais essayer d'oublier tout çà, c'est ta dernière année à Poudlard, profites en. »

« -Je ne peux pas, avoua Harry, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué des centaines de fois, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai comme un pressentiment à ce sujet. Je ne serais pas tranquille tant que je ne saurais pas tout ce qui s'est passé avec Ysella. »

« -Je t'ai dit d'aller en parler à Lupin, Harry, lança Hermione, c'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire pour l'instant. »

« -Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, lâcha Harry un brin désespéré. J'ai déjà essayé, mais à chaque fois que je le vois, je n'arrive pas à lui parler. »

« -Alors va voir Rogue, reprit la jeune fille. »

« -Cà va pas, Hermione, t'es complètement folle, lança Ron, autant demander au diable. »

« -Pourquoi pas, reprit elle. Rogue a sûrement connue Ysella lui aussi. Une Edelweiss dans une école çà ne doit pas passer inaperçu. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il savait bien que la proposition d'Hermione était absurde, son amie en conviendrait elle même. Pourtant noyer comme il l'était dans son désespoir, il aurait été capable de se résoudre à cette solution. Après quelques instants de silence, Ron s'écria :

« -Et la carte des maraudeurs ? »

« -Quoi la carte des maraudeurs ? demanda Hermione. »

« -Harry, ajouta Ron, tu as déjà réussit à parler aux maraudeurs grâce à leur carte, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« -Pourquoi ne réessayerais tu pas encore une fois ? Tu pourrais leur demander des infos sur ton Yselle. »

L'idée enthousiasma Harry. Un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage. 

« -C'est une brillante idée, Ron, dit il. »

« -C'est fou comme tu peux être créatif quand tu es désespéré, lança Hermione au jeune rouquin. »

« -Tu dis çà parce que tu es jalouse, reprit il. Je me demandes comment tu a fait pour ne pas y pensée avant. »

« -C'est bon, Ron, j'avoue que c'est bien trouvé, pour une fois, ajouta t-elle dans un murmure. Mais les maraudeurs qui ont créés cette carte n'étaient pas encore en dernière année, je crains que leurs souvenirs se bornent à la création de cette carte. Ils seront incapables de te dire comment et pourquoi Yselle est…, elle n'osa terminer sa phrase, enfin tu vois. »

« -Je comprends, mais même si c'est le cas, ce n'est déjà pas si mal, ajouta Harry. »

Harry s'apprêtait à se lever quand Hermione le retînt par un pan de sa robe.

« -Attend une minute, lança t-elle, où vas-tu comme çà ? »

« -Je vais chercher la carte, répondit il comme si cela semblait évident. »

« -Tu oublies qu'on doit être dans moins de cinq minutes en cours de Défense avec Rogue, ajouta t-elle. »

« -Arrête de prononcer ce nom, intervînt Ron, tu vas finir par me donner la nausée. »

« -Ce n'est pas Rogue qui te donne la nausée, mais tous les petits gâteaux que tu as englouti. »

« -Tu sais bien que c'est faux, reprit le rouquin, j'ai toujours mal au ventre avant d'aller à l'un de ses cours, c'est psychosautomatique. »

« -'' Psychosomatique '', Ron, '' psychosomatique '', le corrigea Hermione. »

« -Oui, c'est comme tu dis, reprit le rouquin. Heureusement qu'on a cours avec Miss Sullivan, cette après midi, c'est mon seul réconfort, çà et le quidditch. »

« -Dis donc, tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureux de ton prof, se moqua Harry. »

« -Ron tombe amoureux tous les deux jours, rectifia Hermione. »

« -Et pourquoi pas, je n'en ai pas le droit, se défendit le rouquin. Elle n'est pas mariée que je saches. »

« -Non, repris la jeune fille, mais elle a l'âge… »

« -D'être ma grande sœur, l'interrompit Ron. De toute manière, je ne suis pas le seul à être tombé sous son charme. Hier encore, Seamus n'a pas arrêter dans parler durant l'entraînement. Même toi tu l'apprécies, n'est ce pas Hermione ? » 

« -C'est vrai qu'elle est très sympa et c'est une bonne prof, admit elle. Elle n'a rien avoir avec cette Trealwney de malheur, heureusement pour nous. » 

« -Je n'aurais pas supporter d'apprendre que j'allais mourir une fois de plus, ajouta Harry. »

« -Je suis pressé d'y être, s'enthousiasma Ron. »

« -Moi aussi, renchérit Hermione, surtout que c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle nous rend nos devoirs sur les '' Prophéties du mage Gutter ''.  Je lui ai rendu cinq rouleaux sur le sujet. J'espère qu'elle aura apprécié mon travail. »

« -Et voilà, comme d'habitude, tu me gâche tout mon plaisir, se plaignit Ron. Je me faisais une joie d'y aller, mais maintenant que je sais que je vais ressortir de son cours avec une note déplorable, j'en suis déjà tout déprimé. »

« -Tu ne devrais pas t'embêter avec çà, tenta de le rassurer Harry, tu n'es peut être pas si mauvais que tu le crois.»

« -J'apprécie ce que tu essayes de faire, Harry, mais ce n'est pas la peine, j'adore Miss Sullivan, mais je ne comprends rien de rien à toutes ces histoires de prophéties. »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, je suis sûre que notre adorable 'Mione se fera un plaisir de tout t'expliquer, n'est ce pas ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers son amie. »

« -Comme d'habitude, laissa échapper Hermione. Vous vous amusez et moi je travaille. »

« -T'as tout compris, entonnèrent en même tant les deux garçon d'une voix amusée. »

Les trois amis se dirigèrent jusqu'au Donjon de Rogue en pressant le pas, il ne leur arriverait rien de bon à être en retard à un cours, surtout quand il s'agissait de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Après une matinée chargée, le reste de la journée parut bien plus légère. Réunis dans la salle ronde de la tour sud, les élèves de septième année écoutaient avec attention Miss Sullivan. Petite et éthérée comme une libellule, elle arpentait les allées de sa classe avec une grâce qui ravissait Ron et le reste de la gente masculine. Harry donna un coup de coude à son ami. Ce dernier sursauta avant de protester :

« -Aïe, pourquoi tu me frappes ? demanda t-il. »

« -Arrête de rêvasser, chuchota Harry. Tu vas finir par baver sur tes parchemins. »

« -C'est pas grave, j'ai rien marqué de toute façon. »

« -Et tu vas faire comment pour réviser des cours que tu n'as pas, demanda Harry. »

Ron lui lança un regard équivoque en guise de réponse.

« -Hermione, c'est çà ta solution. »

« -T'as tout compris, reprit le rouquin, elle sera ravie de me passer ses cours. »

« -Si tu le dis, conclut Harry sans grande conviction. »

« …et c'est ainsi que Matyo Ier, roi de Crimée, grâce à sa prophétie parvînt à prévoir le tremblement de Bùla et les milliers de morts que cet événement provoqua, acheva Miss Sullivan. Avez-vous des questions ? » 

Hermione leva vivement le bras.

« -Je vous écoute, Miss Granger. »

« -Si on avait prévu ce tremblement pourquoi y a-t-il eu autant de victimes ? demanda t-elle. »

« -Peu de gens ont crus à cette prophétie, répondit la jeune femme. Il est rare que ce genre de chose soit pris au sérieux, même dans notre monde de sorciers. L'incrédulité n'est pas réservée aux moldus, Miss Granger. Bien s'il n'y a plus de question, je vais vous rendre vos devoirs. »

Miss Sullivan se dirigea vers son bureau pour y prendre les parchemins qui s'y entassaient.

«-J'avoue que j'ai été relativement surprise par la qualité de certains devoirs, reprit elle. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu la chance de corriger des copies aussi prometteuses. »

A cette évocation, Lavande et Pavarti se gonflèrent de fierté, mais, à leur grand dam, ce ne fut pas devant leur table que Miss Sullivan s'arrêta, et ni devant celle d'Hermione. La jeune femme poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la table de Draco.

« -Mr Malfoy, je n'aime pas faire des compliments à la volée, déclara t-elle, mais votre devoir  est tout simplement brillant. Comparer les prédictions de Gutter à celles que fit, quelques décennies plus tard, Von Barmeer, était pertinent. Je vous félicite, conclut elle, j'espère que vos prochains travaux seront à la hauteur du premier. »

Draco lui adressa un sourire aimable, dissimulant tant bien que mal la satisfaction qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Il regarda ensuite Hermione qui le dévisageait et lui lança un petit clin d'œil sarcastique. La jeune fille se retourna aussitôt en laissant échapper un souffle d'exaspération. Miss Sullivan s'était maintenant approchée de sa table.

« -C'est très bien également, Miss Granger, ajouta t-elle en lui rendant son parchemin. On m'avait vanté vos qualités, je suis ravie de constater que l'on ne s'était pas trompé à votre sujet. »

Miss Sullivan se pencha discrètement vers la jeune fille et rajouta dans un murmure :

« -Je suis sûre qu'avec des livres adéquates vous n'auriez pas eu de mal à faire aussi bien que Mr Malfoy. Pour le prochain devoir, n'hésitez pas à venir, dans ma salle, pour consulter les quelques livres que je possède, lui proposa t-elle un sourire bienfaisant aux lèvres. »

Hermione réconfortée lui renvoya son sourire et ajouta :

« -Je vous remercie. »

« -Je vous en prie, Miss Granger, ajouta la jeune femme avant de continuer à distribuer le reste des parchemins. »

Au bout de quelque minute, elle avait fini sa distribution quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« -Entrée. »

Rogue apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« -Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda t-il avec une froideur qui lui était habituelle. »

« -Non, pas du tout, dit Miss Sullivan d'une voix plus enjouée. Nous venions juste de terminer. »

Puis elle se tourna vers le reste de la classe et reprit :

« -Je ne vous donne aucun devoir pour mon prochain cours, profitez en pour passer cette fin d'après midi dehors, il fait si beau, ce serait dommage de passer les derniers jours d'Automne enfermé. »

Les élèves quittèrent la salle avec enthousiasme, chacun prévoyant ce qu'il allait faire de cette fin de journée. Malfoy avait réuni ses affaires et s'apprêtait à en faire autant, quand Miss Sullivan l'arrêta.

« -Mr Malfoy, je suis heureuse de constater que votre père a toujours une très belle collection de livres prophétiques. »

« -La meilleure, Miss, répondit il avec un large sourire de fierté. »

« -Bien, conclut elle souriante, passez une bonne après-midi, Mr Malfoy. »

« -Bonne journée à vous aussi, lança t-il respectueusement avant de sortir. »  

Harry et ses amis marchaient allégrement hors de la salle de cours.

« -Tu vois, Ron, dit Harry, çà ne servait à rien de t'inquiéter pour ce devoir, Miss Sullivan t'a dit que ton travail était intéressant. »

Ron sourit faiblement.

« -Tu manques juste de méthode, ajouta Hermione. »

« -Dit plutôt que je suis complètement brouillon, dit il pitoyablement. Je risque pas…commença t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement. »

« -Qui y a t-il ? demanda Harry inquiet. »

« -J'ai oublié mon devoir dans la salle de cours, répondit il. Allez y, je vous rejoins dans le parc après. »

Sans que ses amis puissent ajouter quoi que ce soit, Ron courut en direction de la tour sud. En arrivant, il s'aperçut que la porte était entrouverte. Il pouvait entendre les voix de Miss Sullivan et de Rogue s'en échapper. Tous deux semblaient en pleine discussion. Il s'approcha à pas de loup pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« -Ton grand père m'a dit que tu ne te sentait pas très bien. »

Au grand étonnement de Ron, la voix de Rogue avait perdu toute son hostilité naturelle.

« -Grand père s'inquiète pour rien, rétorqua la jeune femme, j'ai juste eu un peu mal à la tête ce matin. »

« -Il m'a dit que tu as faillit t'évanouir devant lui, gronda t-il. Tu ne devrais pas prendre ce genre de symptômes à la légère. »

« -C'est à cause de mes visions, se justifia t-elle, cela m'a toujours un peu affectée, mais çà ne dure jamais longtemps. »

« -Je sais, je t'ai apporté une décoction pour te soulagée. »

Il lui tendit un verre rempli d'une substance bleuâtre qu'il venait juste de verser. 

« -Je suis obligée de boire ? demanda t-elle inquiète. »

« -Je préférai, répondit il d'un œil faussement sévère. »

« -Tu es trop cruel, dit elle amusée avant d'avaler la décoction. Pouah ! Tu pourrais essayer d'améliorer le goût, c'est toujours aussi mauvais. »

Il l'observa avec consternation. « Elle ne grandira jamais, pensa t-il. »

« -Tu en as encore des visions ? demanda t-il d'un ton soudainement plus sérieux. »

« -Plus vraiment depuis mon retour, avoua t-elle, mais j'ai encore des sensations, des pressentiments plus précisément. Je sais que quelque chose se prépare et je n'aime pas çà. »

« -Il te cherche encore, lança Rogue d'une voix amère. »

« -Cà va faire bientôt trois ans que grand père et toi ne cessez de me mettre en garde contre lui, rétorqua t-elle, mais pour le moment, il a été incapable de me retrouver. »

« -Pourtant je sais qu'il se rapproche, il sait que c'est ici qu'on te cache, dans cette école. »

Rogue parlait dans un murmure. Ron devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre mais il sentait bien que la voix de son professeur avait perdu de son arrogance. Cet homme effrayant paraissait, en cet instant, inquiet.

« -Il fera tout pour te récupérer et, à ce moment là, nos barrières de défense n'y pourront rien, conclut il. »

La jeune femme s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée. Les rayons dorés du soleil éclairaient son regard d'ambre. Un regard qui reflétait quelque chose de mélancolique.

« -Parfois, dit elle d'une voix monotone, quand le vent vient à frapper à ces fenêtres, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui m'appelle. Il me dit de le rejoindre. »

Elle posa sa main délicatement contre l'une des vitres puis repris :

« -Cà fait déjà bien longtemps que je ne suis plus sensible à ce genre de complainte. Cà fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus peur pour moi. »

« -Peur ? Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais peur, intervînt il sarcastique. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

« -Et toi tu as peur ? demanda t-elle en se tournant vers lui. »

« -Qu'est ce que je peux craindre ? La mort ? demanda t-il moqueur. '' La mort est le début de l'immortalité '', je saurais m'en contenter. »

Miss Sullivan le regarda d'un air amusé.

« -Pourquoi souris tu comme une idiote ? protesta t-il. »

« -C'est si beau d'entendre un serpentard citer un moldu, répondit elle un éclair dans la voix. C'est une chose presque aussi belle que cette journée ensoleillée. »

Elle se retourna vers la grande baie vitrée pour admirer le vol des oiseaux dans le ciel bleu qui s'offrait à sa vue. Rogue l'observa silencieux. De la tour, on entendait résonner les voix et les cris de joie des élèves. Assemblés dans le parc de Poudlard, ils profitaient des derniers beaux jours de l'automne.

« -Un jour…repris Severus, un jour, toi aussi, tu pourras profiter de journées pareilles à celle-là. Tu pourras sortir de ses murs et profiter de l'air pure et frais. Je te le promets, murmura t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. »

Il déposa un délicat baiser sur le front de la jeune femme qui lui renvoya un sourire de gratitude.

« -Merci, souffla t-elle. »

« -Il faut que j'y aille, ajouta t-il en reprenant son timbre de voix habituel. Maintenant que tu les as lâché dans la nature, il faut que je m'assure qu'ils n'aillent pas faire n'importe quoi. »

Ron couru le plus vite possible jusqu'à parvenir dans le parc de l'école, à l'endroit même où se trouvaient ses amis. Il se présenta à eux en respirant difficilement. Il parvînt au bout de quelques minutes à formuler un récit cohérent.

« -…et il l'a embrassé sur le front, acheva Ron, après avoir rapporté tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre dans la tour sud. »

« -Il ne peut s'agir que de Voldemort, celui qui vient pour la chercher, conclut Harry en faisant abstraction de la dernière remarque de son ami. Mais pourquoi Voldemort viendrait il à Poudlard pour elle ? demanda t-il quelque peu décontenancé par le récit du rouquin. »

« -Si ce que Ron a dit est vrai, intervint Hermione, je suppose que '' vous savez qui ''  est intéressé par les dons de Miss Sullivan. Elle même nous a avouée, en début d'année, que ce genre de capacité était source de pouvoirs considérables. »

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« -Quand je pense que cet atroce Rogue a osé toucher notre si délicate Miss Sullivan, dit Ron qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce qu'il avait entrevu. »

« -Ron, le gronda Hermione, on en a rien à faire de çà, il y a plus grave. »

« -Je sais, répondit le rouquin, mais quand même, il l'a embrassé et en plus sur le front. »

« -Ron, le réprimanda t-elle à nouveau avec exaspération. »

«-Désolé. »

« -Chut, siffla Harry, Dean vient vers nous, on reparlera de tout çà plus tard. »

Dean Thomas approcha à grandes enjambées du trio qui se tenait toujours debout sous l'ombre d'un des grands arbres de l'école.

« -On va se baigner dans le lac avec le reste de la bande, vous venez avec nous, demanda t-il. »

« -Bien sur, répondit aussitôt Ron, on va chercher nos tenus et on vous rejoint. »

« -Ok, à toute suite alors, ajouta Dean avant de repartir. »

Harry et Ron se mirent en chemin, direction leur chambre pour récupérer leur tenue de bain. 

« -Tu viens, Hermione, demanda Harry en se retournant vers son amie qui était restée immobile. »

« -Non, répondit elle, je n'ai pas envie de me baigner aujourd'hui. »

« -Allé, viens 'Mione, insista Ron, c'est bientôt la fin de l'automne, profite de ces derniers beaux jours avec nous. »

« -Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas envie, répéta t-elle. Je préfères revoir un peu mes cours, je vais m'installer ici sous cet arbre, comme çà je pourrais vous regarder. »

« -Mais… »

Ron allait protester à nouveau quand Harry le saisit par le bras avant de le tirer en arrière.

« -Allons, Ron, elle t'as dit qu'elle ne voulait pas, ajouta Harry, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. »

Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur route laissant derrière eux leur amie qui avait déjà pris place dans le creux d'une des racines que le grand chêne pouvait lui offrir.

Assise à l'ombre des rayons du soleil, Hermione n'avait plus le cœur à réviser le moindre de ses cours. Elle observait à distance la grande étendue d'eau d'où parvenait les éclats de voix de ses amis. Le paysage était magnifique. La journée finissante donnait au ciel des teintes dorées qui s'intensifiaient au contact de l'eau. Le ciel et le lac ne formaient plus qu'un même champ de couleurs hypnotisant. Il en émanait une chaleur bienfaisante. Pourtant, Hermione était bien loin de ressentir ce sentiment apaisant. Les yeux rivés sur ce spectacle que lui offrait la nature, elle était en proie à une appréhension incontrôlable.

« -Tu as froid ? »

Harry, le corps encore ruisselant, vînt s'étendre à ses côtés, il se drapa d'un large drap de bain puis se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« -Il ne fait pourtant pas bien froid, reprit il. »

« -Je n'ai pas froid, répliqua t-elle, pourquoi me demandes tu çà ? »

« -Tu trembles, constata t-il sommairement. »

Hermione ne su quoi répondre. Malgré la chaleur agréable, elle sentait son corps frissonner. 

« -Tu aurais du venir, reprit il. L'eau est délicieuse. »

« -Je n'en avait pas envie, je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, se défendit elle. »

Harry l'observa, un instant, avec sérieux.

« -Pourquoi me regardes tu comme çà, Harry ? demanda t-elle. »

« -De quoi as-tu peur Hermione ?demanda t-il à son tour d'un ton franc. »

« -De rien, je suis une griffondore, répliqua t-elle, je n'ai peur de rien. »

« -Dis çà à d'autre, objecta t-il, je te connais bien. Je vois que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est Yselle, n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione laissa son regard à nouveau vagabonder vers les reflets brillants du lac.

« -Cà ne te fait rien à toi de savoir…elle s'interrompit un court instant avant de reprendre, de savoir que c'est dans ce lac qu'elle est morte. Quand je pense à ce qu'elle a pu ressentir quand elle était là dans ce froid, au milieu de toute cette eau, je ne peux m'empêcher,…, je ne peux m'empêcher, répéta t-elle sans être capable de finir sa phrase. Qui sait si son corps n'est pas encore là, dans ce lac, perdu à jamais. »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, un frisson parcouru son corps et elle ne pu le réprimer.

« -Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de tout çà, intervint Harry. »

« -C'est toi qui me dit çà, Harry, protesta t-elle, toi qui n'a pas arrêter de te poser des questions sur elle, toi qui semble toujours préoccupée par cette fille, toi tu me dis de ne pas m'en faire. Tu te fiche complètement de savoir ce qu'Ysella a ressentit juste avant de mourir, si elle était effrayée, si elle tremblait, tout ce qui t'intéresse s'est de t'assurer que ton père n'ait rien avoir avec cette histoire. T'espères qu'il soit comme tu l'as toujours vu, sans défaut, lisse comme un galet, irréprochable. Mais, je vais t'apprendre un truc Harry, les gens comme çà, çà n'existe que dans les contes pour enfants. »

Elle s'arrêta hors d'haleine, elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait fait autant de reproches à son ami, mais elle en éprouvait une forme de soulagement. Le jeune homme la regarda interdit, il était incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Hermione se leva soudainement.

« -Excuse moi, Harry, je n'aurais pas du te parler comme çà. J'avoue que cette histoire me perturbe un peu. »

« -Es tu sûre qu'il n'y que çà qui te tracasse ? parvint il à dire. La dernière fois à Brighton, quand on était prés du lac, tu tremblais de la même manière, tu avais déjà ce regard effrayé, pourtant c'était le lac de Brighton pas celui de Poudlard et puis l'histoire d'Ysella t'était inconnue. Avant tu étais la première à courir pour te baigner, tu as toujours aimé nager, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, tu as peur de l'eau, des grandes étendues, et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. »

« -Moi non plus je ne sais pas, ajouta t-elle, la tristesse enraillant le brin de sa voix. »

Hermione repartit aussitôt vers sa chambre, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de cet endroit, elle avait besoin de calme. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à son ami, elle savait d'où provenait cette peur soudaine, du moins elle savait que c'était dans ses rêves qu'elle avait pris naissance. Rêver qu'on a peur n'avait rien de troublant en soit, mais garder cette peur longtemps après son réveille n'était pas très réconfortant. Qu'est ce qui provoquait cette peur ? Telle était pour Hermione la vraie question.

Installée confortablement à son bureau, la jeune fille apprécia ce moment d'apaisement. Hermione avait toujours aimé travailler, réviser, lire, découvrir de nouvelle chose, tout cela l'enthousiasmait. Mais encore fallait il disposé d'un lieu agréable pour de telles activités. La salle commune des préfets en chefs s'y prêtait tout à fait, tant qu'Hermione pouvait en disposer seule. Par chance, Malfoy n'avait jamais essayé de s'y attarder, il préférait sûrement d'autres lieux plus familiers. A certain moment, elle avait l'impression que cet endroit n'était qu'à elle. Cette pensée ne la réconfortait qu'à moitié, quoi qu'on en dise, Hermione n'aimait pas tant que cela la solitude.

« -Alors ''sang de bourbe '', tu travailles dans l'espoir de me rattraper en cours de prophétie. »

La voix de Draco avait percé le silence qui baignait jusqu'à présent dans la salle.

« -Ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer, poursuivit il d'un ton suffisant. Je serais toujours le meilleur. »

« -Grâce aux livres de ton père, répliqua t-elle avec assurance. »

« -Que veux tu, ma première qualité est d'être un ''sang pure '', ajouta t-il. »

« -Non, c'est là que tu fais erreur, Malfoy, ta première qualité est d'être inexistant, répliqua t-elle malicieusement. »

Le regard de Malfoy changea soudainement de teinte. Il fronça les sourcils et pris un air malfaisants. Les bras croisés contre son coffre, il la dévisagea.

« -Fais attention à toi, Granger, je ne suis pas près à partager ton humour. »

« -Quoi c'est encore une menace ? demanda t-elle avant de lui lancer un coussin en plein visage. Parce que moi tu ne me fais pas peur du tout. »

Au visage de Draco, Hermione su tout de suite qu'elle avait peut être été un peu loin cette fois-ci, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Malfoy s'élança pour l'attraper mais la jeune fille anticipa son geste et couru se réfugier dans sa chambre. La porte claqua juste au moment où Draco s'en approchait.

« -Que disais tu, Malfoy ? demanda t-elle dans un fou rire. »

« -Ne te moque pas de moi, satanée idiote, siffla t-il hors d'haleine, tu es peut être en sécurité pour le moment dans ta chambre, mais il faudra bien que tu sortes un moment ou un autre. »

« -Cà risque pas d'arriver de si tôt, ajouta t-elle entre deux gloussements. »

Hermione s'attendait à une réponse mais à la place, il n'y eu que le silence. Elle tendit son oreille contre la porte. 

« -Tu es sûre de toi, Granger ? demanda Malfoy soudainement. A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûre. »

« - Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? Hermione avait cessé de rire. »

« -Tu es sûre de n'avoir rien oublié ici, reprit il, rien qui ne te tienne à cœur. »

Hermione réfléchit rapidement.

« -Ma photo, s'écria t-elle avant de se précipiter hors de sa chambre. »

Draco tenait dans une de ses mains le morceau glacé, d'un geste, il fit mine de le déchirer mais Hermione l'en empêcha. Elle se précipita sur lui violement. Ils tombèrent tous deux à terre. Le tapis amortit un tant soit peu leur chute.

« -T'es complètement folle ou quoi, gronda furieux le jeune homme. »

« -C'est toi qui es fou, cria t-elle hystérique. T'as faillit déchirer ma photo. »

« -C'est bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, reprit il. »

« -Mais c'est la photo de ma mère, protesta t-elle. »

« -Et alors, c'est sûrement pas la seule que tu possèdes, les moldus aiment bien se prendre en photo. »

Draco commençait à se sentir inconfortable, Hermione le regardait avec des yeux déjà rougis par l'émotion. 

« -Non, réussit elle à articuler, c'est la seul que j'ai de ma vrai mère. »

Elle avait prononcée cette phrase d'une seule traite s'en peser vraiment la porter de ses paroles.

« -Ta vrai mère ? demanda t-il incrédule. Pourquoi ''vrai'', çà existent les fausses mères chez les moldus ? »

A peine sa question posée, Draco su immédiatement à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait être stupide. Tout lui sembla plus claire à cet instant. La jeune fille ne le regardait déjà plus. La tête baissée, des sanglots faisait trembler son petit corps. Elle pleurait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui provoquait un tel bouleversement. Sans le vouloir, elle avait divulgué à ce garçon, qu'elle disait détester plus que tout, un secret qu'elle n'avait pas encore osé révéler à l'un de ses amis. Elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter les larmes qui coulaient à la surface de ses joues. Draco l'observait toujours, il avait perdu son air arrogant, il semblait un peu perdu face à la réaction étrange d'Hermione. Elle osait pleurer devant lui. Quelque part, cet épanchement soudain avait quelque chose de courageux. Jamais, il ne serait capable de pleurer ainsi, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait même oublié le goût des larmes. 

« -Arrêtes de chialer comme çà, dit il en tentant de cacher son trouble. Je te la rends ta photo. »

Hermione saisit sa petite photo en noir et blanc du bout des doigts. Elle essuya grossièrement son visage d'un revers de manche.

« -Merci, dit elle en reniflant légèrement. »

Draco lui tendit le mouchoir blanc qu'il avait extirpé du fond de sa poche.

« -Mouche toi, ajouta t-il. »

Hermione le regarda étrangement, il détourna aussitôt son visage.

« -Je déteste entendre renifler, dit il comme pour justifier son geste. »


	10. Discours de Maraudeurs

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE X :Discours de Maraudeurs.

Assis tous trois sur le carrelage froid, Harry et ses deux amis s'étaient réfugiés dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, ils avaient trouvé enfin le temps pour se réunir dans cet endroit. Leur but : consulter la carte des maraudeurs dans l'espoir d'obtenir plus d'information sur Ysella Edelweiss. Quand Ron avait eu cette idée, Harry s'était tout de suite enthousiasmé mais maintenant, à bien y repenser, il se demandait s'il ne fondait pas trop d'espoir dans les renseignements qu'il lui serait donné. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment ''communiqué '' avec les inventeurs de cette carte. C'est à Rogue qu'il devait cet exploit, depuis lors il n'avait jamais réessayé. C'était déjà un miracle qu'on lui ait laissé l'usage de ce parchemin. Sirius avait convenu qu'il pourrait, à l'occasion, être utile à Harry de vérifier qui se trouvait dans Poudlard. Le jeune homme s'en était réjoui pour des raisons bien différentes. Pourtant, au fond de lui, ce n'était pas cela qui le préoccupait. Il se souvenait encore des paroles d'Hermione. Elles tournoyaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Son amie avait peut être eu raison ce jour là quand elle lui avait reproché son égoïsme. Pourquoi voulait il plus d'information sur cette fille ? Et quelles réponses cherchait il ? Le faisait il pour de bonnes raisons ? Harry, plus que n'importe qui, était, à présent, conscient que cette quête était totalement absurde en soit. A une époque où son propre monde était tiraillé, où son esprit même souffrait de cette situation, il s'épuisait à brasser les eaux troubles d'un passé qui ne lui appartenait pas. Au fond de lui, pourtant, une voix lui répétait inexorablement de continuer. Son père approuverait sûrement sa démarche. N'était ce pas une manière de redonner vie à une personne que tout le monde semblait vouloir oublier ? L'injustice se logeait dans cette tentative de nier la mémoire d'Yselle. Douloureuse ou non, on ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur l'existence de quelqu'un. Ses parents, bien que morts, reprenaient vie à chaque fois qu'Harry avait une pensée pour eux, il voulait qu'il en soit de même pour elle, pour cette jeune fille qui semblait, naguère, avoir été tant aimée.

« -Bon, c'est à toi, Harry, intervînt vivement Ron. Vas-y fait quelque chose. »

« -Baisse d'un ton, murmura Hermione à l'encontre du rouquin. Je ne voudrais pas que ''qui tu sais '' vienne à nous pleurnicher dans les oreilles. »

« -Elle a l'habitude de nous voir ici, répliqua le jeune homme. Avec tous les sales coups qu'on a préparé entre ces murs, notre présence ne doit plus l'étonner. Je suis sûre qu'elle est même ravie de nous voir, n'est ce pas Harry ? dit il avec un regard équivoque. »

Harry lui renvoya un sourire un peu gêné. Il savait très bien, maintenant, que Mimi Geignarde avait un petit faible pour lui. Depuis sa seconde année, elle ne tarissait plus d'éloge à son sujet, harcelant à ce sujet toute personne qu'elle rencontrait. Harry n'avait jamais aimé se faire remarquer, aujourd'hui encore il préférait rester discret autant que possible.

« -Parle pour toi, Ron Weasley, moi, je n'ai jamais fait le moindre sale coup, protesta Hermione. »

« -A d'autre, ''Miss Perfection'', rétorqua Ron. Bon, Harry, il faut que tu te dépêches, je te rappelle que nous avons un entraînement juste après. »

« -Bien chef, à vos ordres chef. »

Harry sortit de sa poche le précieux parchemin.

« -Comment çà se passe, Harry, demanda Ron, il faut que tu écrives quelque chose dessus ou bien que tu prononces un enchantement ? »

« -Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit son ami. Rogue avait tout simplement prononcé quelques paroles en pointant sa baguette et puis aussitôt, une écriture verte ait apparu. »

« -Tu dois écrire, dit Hermione avec assurance. Ce parchemin est fais dans la même matière que le journal de Tom Jedusor. »

« -C'est pas très rassurant ce que tu nous dis là, s'inquiéta Ron. »

« -Puisque que cette carte appartenait aux maraudeurs, il n'y a pas de souci à se faire, ajouta la jeune fille. »

Elle sortit de son sac une plume et la tendit à Harry.

« -Je ne crois pas que je devrais le faire, intervînt le jeune homme. »

« -Mais Harry, c'est toi qui voulait qu'on le fasse, protesta le rouquin. »

« -Je sais Ron, mais qu'est ce que je pourrais écrire ? »

« -''Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'aimerai avoir des renseignement sur Ysella Edelweiss '', tu vois c'est très simple. »

« -Je ne me peux pas leur dire mon nom, répliqua aussitôt Harry, ils finiraient par me poser plein de questions à ce sujet, je n'ai pas envi de leur dire qui je suis réellement. »

« -Comme tu veux, ajouta Ron, je disais çà comme çà. »

« -Donne Harry, dit Hermione en se saisissant de la carte. Si vous continuer, on est pas près de finir. »

Hermione s'allongea sur le ventre contre le carrelage pour écrire plus facilement.

_'' Bonjour, je me nomme Hermione Granger. ''_

La jeune fille griffonna soigneusement ces quelques mots à la surface du parchemin. L'écriture disparut immédiatement. A la place, une calligraphie désordonnée se dessina rapidement sur la carte.

'' _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Lunard vous saluent Miss Granger. ''  _

« -Regardez, çà marche, s'écria Hermione. »

« -Continue, Hermione, lui pria Harry. »

_'' J'aurais besoin de votre aide ''_, écrivit elle prudemment. 

_'' Nous t'écoutons. '' _

_'' Pourriez vous me donner des informations sur Ysella Edelweiss ? ''_

_'' Zélie ? Pourquoi voudrais tu des renseignements sur elle ? Et comment peux tu être si sûre que nous la connaissons ? '' _

« -Ils n'ont pas l'air très contents, remarqua Ron. »

« -Ils se posent simplement des questions sur nos intentions, répondit Harry. »

Hermione se pencha à nouveau sur le parchemin et y inscrivit sa réponse rapidement.

_''Parce que je crois savoir que vous êtes ses amis : Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et James Potter. '' _

Les quelques mots d'Hermione disparurent rapidement mais ce ne fut pas l'écriture verte habituelle qui les remplaça. A la grande surprise d'Harry et de ses deux amis, une fumée légère s'échappa du bout de papier. Tous trois s'en éloignèrent promptement. En quelques secondes, le petit brouillard avait fait place à quatre silhouettes minuscules. Harry y reconnu très vite le visage de son pères puis ceux de ses acolytes. 

« -Je suppose que c'est toi, Hermione Granger, dit la figure qui ressemblait à Sirius. »

Hermione bredouilla un oui, puis se ressaisit et ajouta :

« -…et voici mes deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry. »

Les quatre jeunes hommes se tournèrent dans leur direction. Harry et Ron avaient gardé leur mine ahurie, la bouche entrouverte, tous deux avaient du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il voyait devant eux. 

« -Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Messieurs, demanda d'une petite voix Peter. »

« -On dirait qu'ils ont vu un fantôme, vous ne trouvez pas ? ajouta à son tour Remus. »

« -Je dirais plutôt quatre fantômes, rectifia James un sourire aux lèvres. »

« -Nous sommes un peu étonnés de vous voir sortir comme çà d'un bout de parchemin, réussit à répondre Ron. »

« -Toi tu es un Weasley, n'est ce pas, demanda James, avec des cheveux pareils, je ne peux pas me tromper. »

Ron confirma d'un hochement de la tête.

« -Je suis le fils d'Arthur Weasley, ajouta t-il. »

« -Son fils ? Oh ! Le frère des jumeaux, Georges et Fred, s'enthousiasma Remus. Ils forment une sacrée paire à eux deux. »

Ses trois autres amis approuvèrent avec des regards malicieux. Aucun doute, ils connaissaient fort les biens les frasques des frères de Ron.

« -Alors, repris Sirius, pourquoi poses tu des questions sur notre Yselle ? »

Hermione sentit le regard perçant du jeune homme se diriger vers elle, mais il lui en fallait plus pour la décontenancer. Elle plongea ses grands yeux dans ceux de Black qui détourna aussitôt son visage. Il n'était pas dit qu'un cinquième année fasse autorité sur une septième année, qui plus est quand celle-ci n'était autre que la préfète en chef.

« -Je parie que Zélie est l'un de vos profs, intervînt Peter. »

« -Tu as sûrement raison, repris Remus, je suis convaincue qu'elle doit vous en faire baver, maniaque comme elle est, elle doit être un vrai supplice pour ses élèves. »

« -Alors vous voulez des infos compromettante sur elle ? demanda James. Si c'est çà, ne comptez pas sur nous, ce n'est as le genre de la maison. »

« -On serait pas capable de dire la moindre méchanceté sur notre Yselle, ajouta Peter, même s'il y aurait beaucoup à dire. »

« -Non, ce n'est pas çà du tout, répondit vivement Hermione. »

« -Alors c'est quoi ? demanda à son tour Sirius. »

La jeune fille regarda ses deux amis, elle ne savait que répondre. Ni Harry, ni Ron n'étaient en mesure d'intervenir à sa place, alors elle se lança avec un brin d'hésitation.

« -C'est-à-dire…balbutia t-elle. Si je veux des renseignements sur Yselle, c'est parce que…parce que c'est ma mère. »

Elle avait avancé cela dans un élan, sans bien mesurer la porter de ses paroles. Mis à part Harry et Ron qui restaient tétanisés de surprise, Hermione était bien consciente qu'elle avait causé un véritable choc dans l'esprit des quatre maraudeurs qui se tenaient face à elle.

« -Sa fille ? Tu parles d'une nouvelle, lança Peter. »

« -Alors, elle a une fille, intervînt Remus rêveur, c'est vrai que tu lui ressembles quand on y regarde de près, je suis sûre que vous avez le même regard. »

« -Et lequel d'entre nous a-t-elle épousé ? demanda Sirius qui avait enfin retrouvé le sourire. »

« -Aucun, répliqua James avec un peu plus d'amertume. Tu oublies que cette demoiselle nous a dit qu'elle s'appelait Granger, hors aucun de nous quatre ne porte ce nom. »

« -C'est juste, reprit Sirius. Ton père est un sacré chanceux, Hermione. »

Hermione, mal à l'aise, le gratifia d'un petit sourire.

« -Elle avait pourtant promis d'épouser l'un de nous, s'insurgea gentiment Peter. »

« -Il faut croire qu'elle ait trouvée mieux que nous. »

La voix de James Potter avait quelque chose de mélancolique, ceci n'échappa pas à Harry qui les écoutait silencieux.

« -Si c'est ta mère, reprit Sirius avec plus de courtoisie, pourquoi viens tu nous poser des questions sur elle ? »

« -C'est vrai, tu devrais l'interroger directement, ajouta Peter. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle attendait que l'un de ses amis interviennent à sa place. Mais Harry semblait incapable de formuler la moindre phrase et elle se doutait que Ron n'en était pas plus en mesure. 

« -Ma mère…commença t-elle, mes parents…, mes parents ont disparus, quand je n'était qu'un bébé. Ils sont morts dans un accident, se pressa t-elle de préciser. »

Un lourd silence s'installa aussitôt. Annoncer la mort d'un ami, n'avait rien de réjouissant, encore moins pour ceux qui l'apprenaient.

« -Je suis désolé, bredouilla James. »

« -Nous le sommes tous, rectifia Remus. »

Après un premier contact difficile, les quatre maraudeurs se firent un devoir de conter en détail tout ce qu'ils avaient bien pu partager, jusqu'à maintenant, avec Yselle. Hermione les avaient écouté avec admiration, fascinée par ces récits qui n'en finissaient plus. Elle avait imaginé, durant ce moment privilégié, que c'était le portrait de sa propre mère qu'on brossait. Cette idée l'avait ravie. Elle sentait se diffuser en elle une douceur légère et bienfaisante. Harry avait lui aussi apprécié cet instant mais ses raisons étaient bien différentes. C'est l'image de son père, de ce jeune homme d'à peine 16ans, qui le fascinait. C'est pour lui et à cause de lui qu'il n'avait prononcé aucun mot durant cette discussion. Il ne voulait pas briser la magie du moment. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait entendu la voix de son père et, à travers elle, il avait capté des souvenirs qu'il désirait tant connaître. Pourtant, à bien y repenser, quelque chose le dérangeait. Plus Harry s'y attardait et plus cette sensation désagréable grandissait. Les paroles élogieuses, les yeux flamboyants, la nostalgie douceâtre, tout ce qu'il avait noté dans l'expression des quatre jeunes hommes ne s'adressait qu'à une même personne. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui semblait capter leur attention et Harry constata avec dépit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa mère. Ce n'était pas pour elle que le visage de son père rayonnait, pas pour elle non plus que son regard pétillait. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que James Potter avait profondément aimé Ysella Edelweiss. Mais son père, avait il ressenti de pareils sentiments pour Lily Evans ? Harry en doutait. Il commençait à remettre en cause ce qui avait été, jusqu'à maintenant, pour lui, une évidence. 

« -Pourquoi leur as-tu dis que t'étais la fille d'Yselle, demanda Ron tandis qu'ils cheminaient tous trois dans les couloirs. »

Hermione baissa la tête puis le regarda avec assurance.

«-Que voulais tu que je leur réponde ? Je te rappelle qu'aucun de vous deux n'ait intervenu pour m'aider, protesta t-elle. »

« -Excuse nous Hermione, intervînt Harry avec plus de délicatesse que son ami. On était un peu sous le choc. »

« - C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ajouta Ron. Tu dois être bien content d'avoir vu ton père, Harry. »

Son ami hocha brièvement la tête

« -Mm, fut son unique réponse. »

« -J'aurais cru que tu saurais plus enthousiaste, Harry, déclara Hermione avec un peu d'inquiétude. »

« -Pourquoi devrais je l'être ? demanda t-il d'un ton grave. »

« -Et bien tu as vu ton père, enfin son image, intervînt Ron, et puis les maraudeurs t'ont donné pas mal d'informations sur Yselle, n'est ce pas ce que tu voulais ? »

« -Ron a raison, à ta place je serais très contente, rajouta Hermione. »

« -Mais tu n'es pas à ma place, répondit Harry vivement. »

Ses deux amis s'étaient arrêtés, silencieux face à la soudaine agressivité du jeune homme.

« -Pourquoi devrais je me réjouir de ce que j'ai entendue ? reprit il d'un même ton. Cette Yselle…cette Yselle, n'est qu'une…qu'une gourgandine. »

« -Harry ! protesta Hermione. »

« -Tu ne peux parler d'elle comme çà, ajouta Ron consterné. »

« -Pourquoi ne pourrais je pas dire la vérité ? reprit il. Elle les a tous séduit, tous les quatre. Mon père s'est laissé piégé par elle, ajouta t-il hors d'haleine. »

« -On ne sait rien de tout çà, Harry, intervînt la jeune fille. Aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite. Pourquoi voudrais tu qu'Yselle soit coupable dans cette histoire ? Après tout, c'est elle qui est morte dans ce lac. Sa disparition a sûrement causé beaucoup de peine à ton père et ses amis mais ce doit être la seule chose dont on puisse la blâmer. »

« -Tu ne la connais pas plus que moi, alors arrête d'imaginer ce qu'elle a bien pu faire ou non, rétorqua Harry. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry partit précipitamment en direction du terrain de quidditch, laissant derrière lui ses deux amis toujours choqués par son comportement inattendu.

« -Moi qui imaginait qu'après notre entrevue, il serait moins préoccupé par cette histoire, déclara Ron. Il faut croire que je me suis complètement trompé. »

« -On ne pouvait prévoir sa réaction, répondit Hermione. Harry est sûrement plus perturbé que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. »

« -J'espère qu'il sera un peu plus calme durant notre entraînement, ajouta Ron. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il effraye nos nouvelles recrues. »

« -Toujours aussi pragmatique, à ce que je constate, dit elle à l'encontre du rouquin. »

« -Toujours, même en période de crise, ajouta t-il avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Bon, il faut que j'aille vérifier si notre terreur ne s'en est pas prise à son équipe. »

Le jeune homme embrassa rapidement la joue de son amie avant de se précipiter à l'extérieure de l'école. Hermione le regarda partir le cœur lourd. Le bonheur qui s'était immiscé, un instant, en elle, avait déjà disparu, écrasé par la déception et l'amertume.

            Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Après s'être retournée, à plusieurs reprises, dans son lit sans être capable de trouver le sommeil. Son esprit était trop préoccupé pour pouvoir se reposer. Assise à même le sol, sur l'épais tapis rouge de la salle commune des préfets, Hermione se perdait dans ses pensées. Le lieu rayonnait des crépitements des flammes qui se balançaient dans la grande cheminée. Tout semblait calme, aucun bruit ne venait perturber la tranquillité de cette nuit. Seule la voix de Chet Baker résonnait dans ce grand silence. Fragile et écorchée, elle convenait tout à fait à l'humeur mélancolique de la jeune fille. Se sachant seule, elle s'était permise de faire tourner l'un de ces disques qui appartenait auparavant à la collection de ses parents. Elle écoutait la musique, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et le regard absent fixé sur les lueurs du feu. La joie qu'elle avait ressentit durant cette journée, s'était changée en une profonde tristesse. Les paroles d'Harry avaient été un choc. Il avait raison, elle n'était pas à la place de son ami, plus encore, cette histoire ne la concernait en rien. Yselle n'était pas sa mère. Elle ne saurait peut être jamais d'où elle venait, qui étaient en réalité ces parents, comment elle avait été conçu, si elle avait été désiré ou non et, surtout, pourquoi l'avait on abandonnée. Toutes les interrogations qu'elle n'avait cessé d'avoir sur sa propre histoire ne trouveraient peut être jamais de réponse. Elle l'avait plus ou moins envisagé depuis le début, mais elle croyait sa volonté capable d'accomplir des miracles. La réalité était moins réjouissante, qu'elle le veuille ou non, Hermione se retrouvait seule, aussi seule qu'elle l'était en cet instant. Son esprit s'attarda alors sur son voisin de chambre : Draco Malfoy. Elle ne l'avait guère vu depuis qu'elle lui avait malencontreusement tout avouer sur sa mère. Elle se demandait toujours comment elle en était arrivée là. Peut être avait elle eu simplement besoin de parler à quelqu'un, besoin de se débarrasser d'un si lourd secret. Ce n'était sûrement pas très malin de sa part, elle s'en était voulue dès le lendemain. Pourtant Draco ne lui avait fait aucune réflexion particulière à ce sujet, bien au contraire, il avait même semblé plus aimable qu'à son habitude. Ne l'avait il pas écouté silencieusement quand elle lui avait raconté son histoire ? Le comportement de Malfoy avait quelque chose d'étrange mais comment pouvait il en être autrement. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais partagée quoique ce soit avec le jeune homme, en une nuit tout cela avait été bousculé. En y repensant, elle en éprouvait une certaine forme de contentement. Draco Malfoy n'était peut être pas aussi mauvais qu'il le laissait penser. Le jeune homme et elle partageait peut être plus de points communs qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'avouer. Il y avait parfois dans les yeux de Malfoy, une forme de mélancolie qui était familière à la jeune fille. Une mélancolie qu'elle retrouvait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son propre regard dans le reflet d'un miroir. De la même manière, tous deux avaient toujours fait en sorte de cacher cet état, chacun à sa manière. Draco était un être profondément enclin à ce genre de sentiment, Hermione le pensait, et c'est ce qui, pour elle, créait un lien entre eux, un lien que personne ne serait en mesure de comprendre. Mais quelle était la source de cette tristesse ? Hermione avait bien une idée sur la question, mais à quoi bon s'avancer sur un sujet qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Pour autant cela n'empêchait pas la jeune fille d'éprouver une certaine crainte quand elle se retrouvait face à lui. Son comportement était trop imprévisible même pour un esprit aussi perspicace que le sien. Ainsi captée par ses pensées, Hermione n'avait pas entendu le grincement de la porte d'entrée. 

« - Tu m'attendais peut être ? »

Hermione releva sa tête. Draco se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, les bras appuyés contre le dossier du grand canapé de velours. Il l'observait attentivement attendant d'elle une réponse mais Hermione détourna son regard pour se replonger dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient devant elle. Draco s'affala alors dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la jeune fille.

« -Tu ne veux pas répondre, Granger ? demanda t-il d'une voix amusée. »

Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle demeurait recroquevillée sur son tapis, les bras enlaçant ses jambes. « Peut être aurait il mieux fallut que je reste seule, pensa t-elle. » Ne pas lui parler était la meilleure façon, selon elle, pour qu'il se lasse et la laisse tranquille le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'était pas en mesure, d'ailleurs, d'engager la moindre conversation avec le jeune homme. Draco continua à l'observer, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui dans cette pièce. Un e mélodie étrange berçait encore le lieu, elle était accompagnée par les crépitements de la cheminée. Il n'y avait aucun autre bruit à présent. Le visage d'Hermione se noyait dans la lueur des flammes. Elle donnait à sa peau une teinte chaude et crémeuse. Tout semblait d'or autour d'elle. Sa chevelure, tout comme l'iris de ses yeux, brillait tel du cuivre poli. L'image de cette jeune fille, plongée dans cette atmosphère si particulière, avait quelque chose d'irréelle. 

« - Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi, Granger ? La voix de Draco avait pris une teinte mystérieuse. »

(Silence)

« -Non, çà ne doit pas être toi, du ne doit pas être réelle, reprit il dans un spleen saccadé. Tu es trop jolie pour être la vraie Granger. Si je commence à voir ton image même quand je suis éveillé, c'est que çà devient grave pour moi. »

« -Tu as bu ? grogna t-elle subitement. »

« -Tu as retrouvé la parole ? reprit il d'un ton plus taquin. »

« -Tu es complètement saoul. »

« -Tu as peut être raison. Il y avait une fête, ce soir, chez les serpentards. Bien sur tu n'étais pas au courant puisque tu n'étais pas invitée. Alors, c'est moi que tu attendais douce petite Granger ? »

Hermione détourna son regard.

« -Je n'ai pas envi de parler, Malfoy, alors laisse moi tranquille. »

Draco voulut se rapprocher de la jeune fille, il glissa de son fauteuil et atterrit lourdement sur le sol.

« -Tu as raison, j'ai du boire un peu trop, plaisanta t-il. Je suis même complètement rond. »

 Son rire raisonna dans la salle. Il y avait quelque chose de faux dans sa manière de s'esclaffer. Son regard avait perdu son arrogance naturelle. Hermione le remarqua aussitôt qu'elle replongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« -Arrête de me regarder comme çà, dit elle d'une petite voix. »

« -Tu es si belle, lui souffla t-il en gardant son regard fixé sur elle. »

« -Ne te moque pas de moi, Malfoy, protesta t-elle, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes plaisanteries. »

« -Je ne me moque pas de toi, répliqua t-il. Pourquoi le ferais je ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis trop saoul pour jouer à ce jeu là. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et tendit sa main pour caresser sa joue. Hermione recula légèrement pour éviter son contact.

« -Tes joues sont aussi rouge que des pivoines, ajouta t-il d'un ton espiègle. »

« -C'est le feu qui les fait rougir, se défendit elle. »

« -Es tu sûre de toi ? demanda t-il. Alors, je suppose que si je me rapproche de toi, cela ne te gênera pas le moins du monde ? »

Tout en lui parlant, il se déplaça contre la jeune fille et tendit à nouveaux ses bras comme pour l'enlacer. Hermione voulut s'en écarter mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Elle se retrouva bien vite encerclée par le jeune homme.

« -Pourquoi tremble tu, jolie petite fée ? As-tu peur de moi ? demanda t-il en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille. Tu ne devrais pas, je ne serais jamais capable de te faire le moindre mal. »

« -Draco…, parvînt elle à murmurer tandis que le jeune homme embrassait sa joue. »

« -Je voulais juste savoir à quel point tes joues étaient chaudes. »

Le jeune homme appuya son corps contre celui d'Hermione et ils tombèrent tous deux sur l'épais tapis écarlate. Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune fille. 

« -J'entends les battements de ton cœur, murmura t-il, c'est une mélodie si agréable. »

Hermione, elle aussi, entendait son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine. Elle en était effrayée. Effrayée de constater à quel point, elle était incapable de contrôler le trouble que le jeune homme éveillait en elle. Tout lui échappait  à ce moment précis où elle sentait le souffle chaud de Draco contre son sein. 

« -Tu es si douce Hermione, reprit il d'une voix à peine audible, comment ne pourrais je pas t'aimer ? »

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa de nouveau. Elle sentit un torrent d'émotions déferler dans son esprit. Son cœur se serrait comme pris dans un étau inconnu. Elle en éprouvait presque de la douleur. Son corps trembla encore, non plus de crainte mais saisit par un sentiment qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer. Un long silence s'installa avant qu'Hermione ne se décide à parler, à casser la magie de l'instant.

« -Draco, souffla t-elle, Draco. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Elle souleva son visage pour constater qu'il s'était endormit. Il se reposait contre elle, comme un enfant contre le sein de sa mère. Son visage rayonnait d'une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir chez lui. Elle n'osa le réveiller et resta ainsi allonger sous le poids de son corps. Dans un geste qu'elle n'aurait pu elle-même expliquer, elle tendit ses bras pour les enlacer autour de son cou. Elle voulait sentir un peu plus la chaleur du jeune homme contre elle. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Qu'importe qui était cette personne, elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer simplement à cette idée. Hermione ferma ses yeux pour apprécier ce moment unique. Le sommeil eut très vite raison d'elle et elle s'endormit tout comme Draco l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

A/n : Voilà la fin de mon 10ième chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le boucler. Cà a été très fastidieux. J'avoue que j'ai des difficultés à écrire. Je ne sais pas comment çà se passe pour les autres auteurs de fic, mais quand j'écris je ne le fais jamais d'une seule traite. Cà serait merveilleux si j'en était capable (je pourrais sûrement livrer plus fréquemment mes chapitres). Pourvoir formuler automatiquement toutes les idées qui nous viennent à l'esprit de manière compréhensible, voilà mon rêve. Peut être que çà viendra un jour, pour le moment je me contente de mes petites capacités. On rêve tous d'être des Hugo ou des Dumas mais ses rarement le cas. Alors pardonnez moi d'avance si vous constater que mon style est un peu lourd ou si mon histoire tourne un peu en rond. La seule chose que je demande à ceux qui s'attardent à lire ma fic, c'est, à l'occasion, de m'envoyer leur avis, bon ou mauvais, qu'importe. C'est pour moi, la meilleure façon, de me situer par rapport à ceux qui me lisent (je les remercie, d'ailleurs, pour çà). J'arrête mon blabla. Je tiens à remercier Emma qui m'a envoyée son commentaire sur ma fic, et qui m'a donné des conseils très intéressants. Merci


	11. L'amulette

****

****

****

**.¤****LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS¤.**

CHAPITRE XI :L'amulette.

Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione fut surprise de constater qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être levé jusqu'à sa chambre. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle gardait de la nuit précédente était la sensation du corps chaud de Draco contre le sien. Ses joues s'empourprèrent à cette seule évocation. Un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione avait pu dormir paisiblement. Ni rêve, ni cauchemar n'étaient venu la perturber. Devait elle ce miracle à la seule présence de Draco près d'elle ? La jeune fille s'en voulait un peu de penser à lui de cette manière, mais c'était pour elle réconfortant. Après avoir lézardé quelques instants dans son grand lit, Hermione se leva heureuse et gambada dans la salle commune. Personne. Elle inspecta la pièce encore une fois mais ce fut pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans cet endroit. Le jeune Malfoy était sûrement déjà descendu dans le grand hall pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Peut être valait il mieux pour eux qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas ce matin. Après tout qu'aurait elle bien pu lui dire ? Qui sait même si Draco, saoul comme il l'était, se souvenait de la nuit précédente ? Hermione aurait sûrement préféré ce scénario, elle aurait été gênée de reparler de tout çà avec lui. 

« -Tu cherches peut être quelqu'un ? »

Hermione tourna son visage vers le portrait qui marquait l'entrée de sa chambre. La petite Léonie l'observait avec attention.

« -Bonjour Léonie, répondit Hermione un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. »

« -Tu donne l'impression de chercher quelque chose, reprit le portrait, je me trompe ? »

« -Non…je vérifiais seulement s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que moi ici, se défendit elle gentiment. »

« -Tu me rassure, ajouta Léonie, j'ai cru un instant que tu voulais voir le fils Malfoy. »

Hermione baissa le regard, le visage rouge de confusion.

« -Pourquoi voudrais je le voir ? tenta t-elle de dire. »

« -Je ne sais pas, répondit la petite fille, mais tu as sûrement une idée sur la question. »

« -Aucune. »

Hermione se pressa pour regagner sa chambre mais la voix de Léonie l'en empêcha.

« -Tu ferais mieux de l'éviter, conseilla t-elle. »

« -Que dis tu ? demanda Hermione intriguée. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir »

« -Je vous ai vu Malfoy et toi, hier soir, reprit le jeune portrait. Tu ne devrais pas te laisser prendre au piège par cette enflure. »

« -Léonie ! la réprimanda vivement Hermione. »

« -Cà ne te plaît pas quand je parle de lui comme çà, lui répondit elle, pourtant çà lui convient tout à fait. »

« -Ce n'est pas çà, se défendit Hermione, je n'en ai rien à faire, tu peux l'appeler comme bon te semble, mais ne te mêle pas de mes affaires. »

« -Ma très chère maîtresse ne se rend pas compte qu'elle joue à un jeu dangereux, je voulais juste la préserver, ajouta Léonie d'une voix plus calme. »

« -C'est gentil de te part, mais je ne crois pas que je cours le moindre danger. Malfoy est peut être une ''enflure'' comme tu aimes à le dire, mais il ne me fera jamais de mal. »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire réconfortant mais la petite Léonie ne semblait pas satisfaite de l'assurance de la jeune fille.

« -Tu te trompes, Hermione, je sais fort bien comment sont les Malfoy, reprit le portrait. »

Hermione la regarda étonnée.

« -Le dernier que j'ai croisé n'était autre que le père de Draco, poursuivit elle. »

« -Lucius…laissa échapper la préfète. »

« -Je vois que tu le connais, répondit Léonie d'un ton amer, dans ce cas là, je suppose que tu sais exactement à quel point il peut être mauvais. »

« -C'est un mangemort, intervînt Hermione dans un murmure. »

« -Oui, je sais, c'était déjà le cas quand il était préfet, ici, il y a plus de vingt ans. Enfin c'est ce que je l'ai entendu dire à ma maîtresse. »

« -Ta maîtresse ? l'interrogea la jeune fille. »

« -Oui, celle qui partageait ces appartements avec lui, répondit Léonie. C'était une griffondore comme toi, mais çà tu t'en doutes. Elle était très gentille, tu sais, et très attentionnée également, enfin je l'aimais beaucoup, elle aurait mérité d'avoir une vie merveilleuse. »

« -Que lui est il arrivé ? demanda Hermione. »

« -Elle est morte, noyée à ce qu'on m'a dit. »

La voix de Léonie n'était qu'un filet d'amertume d'où glissaient quelques mots comme des larmes sur sa joue. Hermione l'observait dans l'incrédulité.

« -Ysella…Ysella Edelweiss, bredouilla Hermione. Ysella Edelweiss était préfète, elle a vécut ici ? »

« -Tu la connais, s'étonna la petite fille, comment se fait il que tu la connaisses ? »

« -J'ai vu une photo d'elle et lu quelques archives à son sujet, résuma t-elle. »

« -Alors puisque tu la connais, tu devrais savoir qu'il vaut mieux éviter les Malfoy, lui conseilla Léonie. »

« -Je ne vois pas le rapport, s'intrigua Hermione. »

« -Tu ne sais pas que c'est à cause de lui qu'elle est morte, ajouta t-elle, à cause de Lucius Malfoy. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, je veux te protéger d'eux, reprit Léonie dont le timbre était saccadé par l'émotion. »

******************

Hermione chemina le plus vite qu'elle pu vers le grand hall. Il était impératif qu'elle parle à ses amis de son entretien avec Léonie. Elle se rappelait très bien des dernières paroles qu'Harry avait eu la veille. Il semblait pour lui hors de question d'évoquer à nouveau Yselle. Ne l'avait il pas traiter de ''gourgandine'' ? Hermione le savait très bien, mais elle savait également que cette réaction excessive n'était que le témoignage de la peur de son ami. La peur de savoir son père impliquer dans la mort de quelqu'un. Mais maintenant tout était différent. Léonie lui avait elle-même indiquée qui était le responsable de la disparition d'Yselle. Rien ne pouvait corroboré ses dires mais il était quand même plus raisonnable d'imputer ce fait à une personne tel que Lucius Malfoy plutôt qu'à James Potter. 

« -Salut les gars, dit elle en arrivant. »

« -'Jour 'Mione, répondit Ron, encore en retard, çà devient une habitude. »

« -Cette fois-ci j'ai une bonne excuse, se défendit elle en souriant. »

« -Parce qu'avant ce n'était pas le cas ? plaisanta le rouquin. » 

« -Ron, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs dés le matin, lui conseilla t-elle. »

Après avoir lancé un regard mauvais à son ami, elle se tourna aussitôt vers le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

« -Harry, l'interpella t-elle prudemment, c'est à toi que je voulais parler. »

« -Avant que tu ne commence, s'empressa t-il d'intervenir, je tiens à te faire… »

« -C'est oublié, l'interrompit elle aussitôt. Harry, est ce que tu es toujours…est ce que tu es, Hermione n'osa pas aller plus loin. »

« -Où veux tu en venir ? demanda t-il intrigué. »

« -Allé, tu peux lui dire ce que tu veux, ajouta Ron, la séance de quidditch d'hier la complètement calmé. »

« -Ron ! gronda la jeune fille. »

« -Ben quoi, c'est vrai, se défendit il. »

« -Tu peux parler librement, Hermione, ajouta derrière lui Harry un petit sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. »

« -Eh, bien, voilà, commença t-elle avec hésitation, j'ai pu avoir de nouveaux renseignements sur Yselle. Je ne sais pas s'y çà t'intéresses toujours. Enfin, je voulais que tu le saches. »

Harry la regarda silencieux. Hermione était incapable de lire les pensées de son ami à ce moment précis. Il semblait impassible, presque figé dans l'instant.

« - Je t'écoute. »

La voix d'Harry résonna d'un ton étonnement calme. Son amie acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et commença son récit. Elle leur rapporta en détails ce que Léonie lui avait révélé, en omettant tout de même de mentionner  son histoire avec Draco. Il ne servait à rien de perturber l'équilibre de ses amis avec des choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine.

« -Il faut que je lui parle, conclut vivement Harry. Il faut éclaircir cette histoire. »

« -Vous pourriez m'accompagnez en fin de journée, proposa la jeune fille. »

« -Non, maintenant, rétorqua son ami. »

« -Tu oublies que tu a promis d'aider Lupin, ce matin, à préparer son cours, intervînt Ron. »

« -Ce n'est pas grave, je pourrais toujours lui dire que j'ai eu un empêchement, répondit il. »

« -Mais Harry…, tenta de protester Hermione. »

« -N'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis, reprit il a l'encontre de son amie, c'est décidé. Et puis tu sais bien, 'Mione, que je saurais incapable de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé des réponses à mes questions. D'accord ? »

Hermione hocha la tête mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ron et Harry la traînèrent jusqu'à ses quartiers. Quand Lord Théodore les laissa entrer, on entendit des murmures d'émerveillement. Ron observait les yeux admiratifs la salle qui se présentait à lui. Il tournait, virevoltait pour inspecter chaque parcelle du lieu.

«- Dis moi, Hermione, ta chambre est-elle aussi spacieuse que cet endroit ? demanda t-il. »

« -A peu près, répondit elle vaguement. »

« -Waouh, quelle chance ! s'esclaffa le rouquin. Si j'avais su que les préfets étaient si bien traités, j'aurai fait un effort pour avoir de meilleurs résultats scolaires. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique sarcastique mais Harry fut plus rapide à ce jeu là.

« -Laisse tomber Ron, tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais jamais été capable de battre notre chère 'Mione, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Et puis çà t'a évité de te retrouver en tête à tête avec Malfoy durant une année entière. »

« -C'est sûre, répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules. »

« -Qui sont ces jeunes hommes qui t'accompagnent, Hermione ? demanda Léonie de sa petite voix fébrile. »

« -Léonie, commença la jeune fille d'un ton cérémonieux, je te présente mes meilleurs amis Harry et Ron. Les garçons, je vous présente Léonie. »

« -Enchanté, répondit le portrait en esquissant une gracieuse révérence. »

« -Nous de même, répondit aussitôt Harry en se courbant légèrement à son tour. »

« -Léonie, l'interpella Hermione, si je les ai ramené c'est pour que tu leur parle. »

« -Moi ? s'étonna la petite fille, de quoi devrais je leur parler ? »

« -D'Yselle… »

Le portrait la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« -…Harry est le fils de James Potter, se pressa de préciser Hermione. On a appris récemment qu'Yselle était l'une de ses amies. »

« -Tu es donc '' l'enfant qui a vécut '', j'aurai dû te reconnaître tout de suite, répliqua Léonie tout en inspectant Harry d'une manière bienveillante. Tu es le portrait craché de ton père. »

« -Mon père venait souvent ici ? demanda Harry avec intérêt. »

« -Très souvent, répondit elle, il venait pour voir Yselle. Il lui arrivait, quelques fois, d'être  accompagné de l'un de ses trois amis, Comment s'appelaient ils déjà ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Mais la plupart du temps, reprit elle, il était seul. C'était pour elle qu'il était là, pour cette si douce Yselle. »

« -Mon père l'aimait donc, demanda Harry. »

« -Oui, il n'y aucun doute là-dessus, il la chérissait plus que tout, répondit elle le rouge au joue, mais comment aurait il pu en être autrement ? Elle était si belle, belle comme une fée. '' Ma petite fée '', c'est ainsi qu'il l'appelait. Quelle chance elle avait d'être aimé de cette façon ! »

Les yeux de Léonie exprimaient une étrange douceur nostalgique, sa voix avait cessé de raisonner dans la salle quand une autre voix vînt couper l'atmosphère légère qui régnait dans ce lieu.

« -Un scélérat…murmura méchamment le second portrait. »

« -Te voilà Herbert, plaisanta Léonie, tu t'es enfin réveillé. »

« - Ce Potter n'était pas mieux qu'un scélérat, reprit il l'œil mauvais, il ne pouvait s'éprendre que d'une péronelle comme Yselle. Ne me regarde pas comme çà, Léonie, tu sais très bien que ton Yselle n'était rien d'autre. Elle faisait des yeux doux à tout le monde, en commençant par mon cher maître, elle lui tournait autour sans aucune retenue. »

« -Tu racontes n'importe quoi, s'insurgea Léonie qui semblait déjà hors d'elle, c'est ce vaurien de Lucius qui agissait comme un vautour. Il la voulait pour lui toute seule. Il ne supportait pas qu'un autre s'en approche, surtout pas James Potter. Il en était fou de jalousie. C'est pour cette raison q'il a tout fait pour que James la rejette. Je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Yselle, il en était incapable. Je ne sais pas ce que Lucius lui à raconter pour le mettre dans cet état, mais tout ce qu'il a pu lui dire n'était que des mensonges, rien d'autre ne peut sortir de la bouche d'un Malfoy. »

« -Lui faire du mal ? releva Harry la mine soucieuse. »

« -Tu ne leur à pas encore parler de cette bien fâcheuse histoire ? Tu ne leur as pas encore raconté, chipie de Léonie, comment James était furieux ce jour là… »

« -Tais toi, Herbert, s'écria t-elle. »

« -Tu ne leur as pas dit comment il s'est jeté sur sa '' petite fée '', les yeux exorbités de colère, psalmodiant et jurant comme une bête furieuse… »

« -Cà ne s'est pas passé comme çà…tenta t-elle de riposter d'une voix tremblante. »

« -…comment il l'a frappé si fort qu'il y avait du sang répandu sur tout le tapis, reprit le vieux portrait d'un ton sinistre, c'était à peine un mois avant qu'elle ne se jette dans le lac. »

« -Non, non, se lamenta Léonie qui avait placé ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les diffamations de cet imbécile d'Herbert. »

Harry se leva d'un bon, le visage blême et quitta précipitamment la salle.

« -Où vas-tu Harry ? demanda avec angoisse Hermione. »

Son ami ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il sortit rapidement et disparut aussitôt. 

« -Laisse le, Hermione, s'interposa Ron. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas en état de nous écouter. »

« -C'est moi qui croyait, cette fois ci, que çà lui ferait du bien de savoir tout çà, ajouta amèrement la jeune fille. »

« -Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, reprit son ami. »

« -C'est de ma faute, pleura Léonie, ce n'est que de ma faute, maîtresse. Je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez de cette manière. »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, Léonie, ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Hermione. Tout s'arrangera le moment venu. »

« -Il faut que j'y aille aussi, 'Mione, intervînt Ron, j'ai un cours dans quelques minutes. »

« -Bien, vas-y, Ron, le salua t-elle. Passe une bonne journée. »

Ron s'apprêtait à quitter la salle à son tour, quand il tomba nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy. Il lui adressa un regard noir puis se faufila à l'extérieure. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de faire attention au nouveau venu, elle sentit subitement ses jambes se dérober, un instant, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Draco la regarda intrigué.

« -Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda t-il de sa voix traînante. »

« -Je ne me sent pas bien, répondit elle, visiblement fatiguée. »

Elle prit place sur le grand canapé de velours. Les coudes sur les genoux, les mains cachant ses yeux, elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être en forme. Draco s'approcha d'elle d'un air nonchalant, puis s'accroupi face à la jeune fille. 

« -Tu t'es disputé avec Potter ? demanda t-il sarcastiquement, je l'ai vu sortir en furie de cette pièce. Tu sais que c'est formellement interdit de ramener des étrangers entre ces murs. Tu violes le règlement, Granger, je pourrais très bien en informer Dumbledore. Il ne sera pas très content. Fais comme moi, je n'ai jamais ramené une fille jusqu'ici, pourtant ce n'est pas les occasions qui manquent mais je sais me débrouiller autrement. »

Hermione ne semblait pas réagir aux paroles de Draco.

« -Tu ne vas pas encore pleurer ? demanda t-il tandis qu'il tirait les mains de la jeune fille hors de son visage. »

Il croisa alors le regard d'Hermione, un regard perdu, vide de la moindre expression. 

« -Je suis si fatiguée, Draco, répéta t-elle d'une voix éteinte avant de s'effondrer contre le jeune homme. »

Draco la rattrapa aussitôt dans ses bras et regarda le visage d'Hermione qui semblait inerte.

*****************

Harry avait marché d'un pas rapide, oubliant où il se dirigeait, oubliant même ce qu'il faisait. Bouleversé par ce qu'il avait entendu, il ne parvenait pas à se ressaisir et à adopter une conduite plus posée. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait quitté promptement ses amis. Le scénario d'hier ne faisait que se répéter, peut être que son intuition vis-à-vis d'Yselle était fondée. Il s'en était pourtant voulut de l'avoir comparée à un '' gourgandine ''. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle était bien que les paroles du vieux tableau tendaient à prouver le contraire. Comment déceler la part du vrai et du faux ? Harry aurait tout simplement voulut être sûre que son père était l'homme qu'il avait imaginé, toutes ces années où allongé sur son lit, il s'évadait à travers les portraits de lui et de ses parents, à travers ses images qui respiraient le bonheur. Avaient ils vraiment été heureux ? Harry avait supporté toute sa douloureuse enfance en se raccrochant à cette idée. Maintenant, il n'était plus trop sûre, le bonheur ne se trouvait peut être que dans le seul fait de l'imaginer.

« -Harry, s'écria une voix. Fais attention où tu vas ! »

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux qu'il avait gardé fixé au sol durant tout son chemin. 

« -Remus…balbutia t-il, je suis…euh…désolé… »

« -Bien, je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. Te rappelles tu que nous avions rendez vous en début de matinée ? reprit le professeur. »

« -Excusez moi, j'avais…quelque chose à faire, se justifia péniblement le jeune homme. »

« -Assez important pour ne pas me prévenir ? demanda gentiment Lupin. »

« -C'est que… »

Harry ne savait quoi dire. Son regard perdu indiquait parfaitement l'état dans le quel il se trouvait.

« -Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry ? Quelque chose semble te préoccuper, je me trompe ? reprit Remus. »

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête.

« -C'est à propos…commença t-il avec hésitation, d'Yselle, je veux dire d'Ysella Edelweiss. »

« -Je vois, répondit son interlocuteur. Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à notre aise pour en discuter. »

Tous deux entrèrent dans l'endroit indiqué par Remus. Ils prirent place à une table ronde placée devant une large fenêtre. Le lieu était baigné par la lumière du soleil, elle faisait briller le service de porcelaine qui avait été dressé et mettait en évidence les couleurs tendres du bouquet qui l'accompagnait. Quelques pétales de fleurs étaient répandus sur la nappe blanche finement brodée.

« -Sirius m'a tout raconté, je sais ce qui c'est passé avant votre départ pour Poudlard, déclara le professeur. »

« -Oh. »

« -Il m'a dit que tu avais posé des questions à son sujet, reprit Remus. Il m'a également dit que tu avais emporté une de ses photos avec toi. »

Harry sortit de dessous sa robe l'image glacée.

« -Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit il d'une voix monotone tout en restant fixé sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses amis, mais quand je la regarde ainsi, j'oublie toutes les mauvaises pensées qui me venaient à l'esprit à son sujet. »

« -Les mauvaises pensées ? s'étonna Remus. Quelles mauvaises pensées ? »

« -Quand je pense à elle, quand j'essaye de l'imaginer, j'aimerai être sûre qu'elle n'est pas aussi exceptionnelle que ce qu'on m'a dit. Hier, Hermione, Ron et moi avons consultez la carte des maraudeurs. Quand nous l'avons questionnées à son sujet, j'ai compris alors que mon père n'avait pas aimé ma mère. »

« -Comment peux tu en venir à une telle conclusion ? demanda le professeur avec calme. »

« -Comment aurait il pu aimé deux femmes ? »

« -Il ne les a pas aimé en même temps. Il a fallut du temps à ton père pour se remettre de la disparition d'Yselle, répondit il simplement. Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois ans qu'il a pu refaire sa vie. »

« -Trois ans, si peu ? se plaignit Harry. Alors, il ne l'aimait pas réellement, pas autant que se qu'on m'a raconté. Il ne lui a pas fallut plus d'années pour oublier qu'il avait aimé. Nos sentiments seraient ils si sensible à l'usure du temps ? »

« -Je suis convaincu que ton père n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Yselle, à sa manière. Il est resté attaché à son image jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il s'y est rattaché comme on se rattache à un souvenir heureux. Il savait qu'elle ne saurait plus rien d'autre. A quoi bon alors se morfondre ? Yselle n'était plus là mais lui vivait encore. Cà n'a pas été facile pour lui. Cette période a été très douloureuse pour lui. Mais heureusement, il a rencontré la bonne personne. »

« -Qui çà ? »

« -Ta mère, Harry, répondit tendrement Remus. Lily, c'est elle qui lui a permis de reprendre goût à la vie. Sans elle, peut être n'aurait il jamais connu le vrai bonheur. »

« -C'est bien beau tout çà, gronda vivement Harry, mais çà n'explique pas tout. »

« -A ce que je comprends, il y a quelque chose d'autre qui te préoccupe, conclut l'homme plus âgé. Je t'en pris pose moi ta question. »

Harry le regarda un peu gêné de s'être exprimé si durement puis il entreprit de lui répondre.

« -Eh, bien, dit il d'une voix moins sûre, j'aurai aimé savoir si mon père…si mon père était quelqu'un de bien. »

« -Tu en douterais ? demanda Remus incrédule. »

« -N'a t-il jamais été violent ? tenta t-il de préciser. N'a t-il jamais fait du mal à quelqu'un ? »

« -A qui penses tu exactement ? »

« -A elle, répondit le jeune homme en présentant la photo qu'il tenait toujours en main. »

Remus regarda l'image qui s'animait devant lui. Yselle tourna son visage pour lui sourire joyeusement.

« -Zélie, murmura t-il tendrement. Bien, Harry, reprit il d'un voix claire, ce que je vais te raconter est un peu long, alors écoute moi avec attention. Mais, avant de commencer, promets moi une chose. »

« -Laquelle ? »

« -Promet moi de garder pour toi tout ce que je m'apprête à te dire, n'en parle à personne. »

« -Promis. »

« -Bien, dit Remus avant de commencer son récit. »

Flash Back :

_Un couloir de Poudlard, il y a une vingtaine d'année…_

« -Je ne te crois pas, Malfoy, s'écria James Potter. »

Une foule d'élèves s'étaient groupés autour d'eux et écoutaient circonspects les deux jeunes hommes se tenir tête violement.

« -C'est encore un de tes mensonges, poursuivit James. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel signe sur elle. »

« -Bien sur que non, ajouta Lucius avec une assurance outrancière, pour cela il aurait fallut qu'elle retire son amulette. N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'elle ne quitte jamais le médaillon qu'elle porte autour de son cou. Je suis sûre qu'elle le garde même quand elle est au lit avec toi, je me trompe ? demanda t-il un sourire malfaisant aux lèvres. »

« -Ce n'est pas ton affaire, rugit le griffondore. »

« -Moi je l'ai vu cette marque, s'enorgueillit son adversaire, sur son sein droit, précisa t-il en pointant son doigt sur sa poitrine. Elle me l'a gentiment montré, ce dessin inscrit sur sa si délicate peau. »

En un coup, Malfoy se retrouva à terre, le visage tuméfié. James n'avait pu se retenir. Il lui lança un dernier regard noir et partit à pas rapide.

« -Vas-y, lui cria Malfoy tandis que la silhouette de Potter s'éloignait. Va vérifier, demande lui de l'enlever sa médaille. Peut être sera t-elle assez aimable pour le faire. Il suffit juste de savoir y faire avec elle. »

***************

« -Etoile des neiges, prononça t-il en grinçant des dents. »

La porte s'entrouvrit et les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent promptement. Yselle se leva aussitôt de son fauteuil pour les accueillir.

« -James, Sirius, que faites vous là, demanda t-elle, vous n'aviez pas un entraînement cet après midi ? »

« -Enlève ton amulette, Yselle, lui ordonna t-il durement. »

Elle le regarda étonnée.

« -Pourquoi devrais je le faire ? Je ne l'enlève jamais, ajouta t-elle vexée par la brutalité de son fiancé. »

« -Ne me ment pas, reprit il d'un ton égale. »

Yselle était de plus en plus troublée par l'expression qui se dessinait sur le visage de James. Elle se tourna vers Sirius dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse, mais le jeune homme lui renvoya un regard tout aussi furieux.

« -Pourquoi te mentirais je ? se défendit elle. »

« -N'est ce pas ce que tu as déjà fais ? reprit il à son tour. »

« -Jamais ! protesta t-elle violement. »

« -Enlève le alors, exigea t-il le sang bouillant, si tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

« -Non ! »

James s'approcha aussitôt de la jeune fille et saisit le médaillon qu'il arracha avant de le jeter contre le plancher. Yselle plaça instinctivement une main contre sa poitrine mais il saisit son poignet pour l'écarter de son sein. Il tira vivement sur le tissu immaculé de sa chemise. Quelques boutons sautèrent avant que sa blouse ne s'entrouvre pour laisser apparaître, à la surface da sa peau, une marque noire. Il l'observa dans l'effroi, ne pouvant se résoudre à ce qu'il voyait.

« -Pourquoi me l'as-tu caché ? demanda t-il. Pourquoi m'as-tu caché que tu étais la fille de Voldemort ? »

Yselle détourna son visage. Il la saisit par les épaules et la secoua pour essayer d'obtenir une réponse.

« -Répond moi, exigea le jeune homme hors de lui, répond moi ! »

Mais elle demeurait muette. Il la regarda, alors, furieux et, dans un geste désespéré, la gifla. Yselle tomba à terre. Elle se redressa aussitôt, essuya sa joue rougie, puis recouvrit sa poitrine avec les pans de sa chemise. Elle gardait sa main serrée contre son sein droit. James restait immobile à l'observer. Il réalisait peu à peu la portée de son geste. 

« -Je…tenta t-il de dire pour justifier son acte. »

« -Va t-en, cria t-elle, sors d'ici. Sortez d'ici tous les deux. »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent laissant la jeune fille, bouleversée, seule.

***************

            Quand Remus entra, il trouva Yselle étendue sur le sol, le tapis imbibé par son sang. Il s'approcha d'elle précipitamment pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle tenait encore son poing, contre sa poitrine. Remus l'écarta légèrement pour voir à son tour la marque indiquée par Lucius. Le liquide rouge semblait s'en écouler. Le jeune homme tenta d'arrêter l'épanchement en pressant sa main contre la plaie qui meurtrissait sa peau blanchâtre.

« -Mon médaillon, demanda t-elle faiblement, j'en ai besoin. »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai ramassé en entrant, lui dit il d'une voix tremblante. »

« -Je suis si fatiguée, Remus, murmura t-elle d'une petite voix éteinte. »

« -Je t'emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie, répondit il aussitôt. »

Il souleva le corps de la jeune fille qui venait de s'évanouir.

Fin du Flash Back :

« -La fille de Voldemort, souffla Harry encore sous le choc. »

« -Oui, Harry, lui confirma son professeur. C'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas que tu en parles. Yselle en a toujours souffert. Quand le bruit s'est propagé dans toute l'école, elle a très vite été mise à l'écart par la plupart de ses amis. Personne n'osait approcher la fille de Voldemort. »

« -Et mon père, comment a t-il agit par la suite ? questionna le jeune homme. »

« -Ton père était partagé entre la culpabilité et la colère. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si brusque avec elle mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi par Yselle. Pas parce qu'elle lui avait caché son ascendance, il aurait fini par comprendre les raisons de son silence, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer comment Lucius connaissait le signe que portait Yselle quand imaginant qu'elle s'était laissé séduire par lui. Cette idée lui était insupportable. »

« -Ses doutes étaient ils fondés ? intervînt Harry. »

« -Non, bien sur que non, répondit avec assurance Remus. En laissant apparaître la marque qu'elle portrait, Yselle rouvrait la plaie qu'elle avait crée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, elle se serait risqué à l'enlever pour le bon plaisir de Malfoy. Je suppose qu'il a pris connaissance de cette empreinte par le biais de celui-la même qui l'avait apposé. »

« -Voldemort, souffla le jeune Potter. »

« -Oui c'est cela, Harry, reprit Lupin. Malfoy était sûrement en relation avec lui bien avant la fin de sa septième année. Lucius était un émissaire parfait pour un Voldemort qui aurait tant aimé attirer sa fille dans son camp. »

« -Cà pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle s'est noyée ? demanda Harry. »

« -Pour cette raison ou une autre, je ne sais pas exactement, lui dit Remus. Il n'y a qu'elle qui aurait été en mesure de te répondre. Certaines choses échappent à notre propre logique surtout quand nous n'avons pas toutes les clefs en main. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de tout çà. Le passé est le passé, Harry, tu ne le changeras pas en t'y replongeant. Suit bien mon conseil, je ne le fais pas en vain. »

***************

            Dans le silence de la nuit, on pouvait entendre des voix résonnées.

« -Ils commencent à se poser des questions à ton sujet, Yselle, intervînt l'une d'elle. Tu devrais tout leur raconter dès maintenant. Ils l'apprendront un jour ou l'autre. »

« -Je dois encore attendre, répondit la seconde personne. Ce n'est pas encore le moment propice. »

« -Et quand ce moment viendra t-il ?demanda son interlocuteur. »

« -Chaque chose en son temps, dit la seconde voix. Tout vient à l'instant souhaité. Laissons les cartes se mettre en place et le jeu se faire. »

_À suivre…_


	12. Confiance en toi, on verra ce que çà don...

****

****

****

****

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE XII :Confiance en toi, on verra ce que çà donnera.

            Une odeur de chocolat chaud se glissa dans ses narines. Elle huma profondément le parfum familier avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Doucement, prudemment, elle cligna des paupières puis fit face à la lumière vive du jour. 

« -Elle se réveille, constata d'une voix traînante le jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. »

« -Bien, je suis heureuse de constatée que çà n'a pas été trop long. Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous inquiéter, Mr Malfoy. »

Draco voulut protester mais l'infirmière ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle s'était déjà tournée vers sa jeune malade.

« -Comment vous sentez vous, Miss Granger ? demanda t-elle tout en aidant Hermione à se redresser et s'asseoir confortablement. »

« -Je crois que je vais bien, répondit elle doucement. Que s'est il passé ? Qu'est ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ? »

« -Eh, bien, d'après ce charmant garçon, tout en parlant Mme Pomfrey désigna d'un geste Draco, vous vous êtes évanouie dans votre salle commune, il vous a emmenée jusqu'ici, n'est ce pas adorable de sa part ? »

Hermione acquiesça d'un geste de tête timide, puis tenta un regard en direction du jeune homme qui détourna dédaigneusement sa tête. 

« -Buvez cette tasse de chocolat chaud, elle vous remettra d'aplomb, l'infirmière lui tendit le bol jusqu'à ses lèvres. » 

Une fois que Mme Pomfrey s'était assurée que sa patiente est avalée entièrement sa médecine, elle partit  vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes, laissant les deux étudiants seuls. Draco s'apprêtait à quitter également la pièce.

« -Tu m'as emmené jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? demanda Hermione soudainement. »

Draco s'arrêta à mi chemin et se retourna pour croiser le regard de la jeune fille.

« -Tu t'es effondrée dans mes bras, j'allais pas te garder comme çà, se défendit il d'un ton méprisant. Mais peut être aurait il mieux fallut que je te laisse te débrouiller, en tout cas çà m'aurait éviter de perdre mon temps ici. »

« -Tu n'était pas obligé de rester, répliqua t-elle aussitôt. »

Elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine en signe de provocation et attendit une réaction du jeune homme. Ce dernier la regarda silencieusement avant de lui répondre d'un air nonchalant.

« -Je m'en allais, Granger, c'est toi qui m'a retenu avec tes bavardages, je n'allais pas partir sans te répondre, ce n'est pas très poli de se détourner d'une jeune fille qui vous réclame. »

Malfoy lui lança une œillade moqueuse puis reprit aussitôt le chemin de la sortie. Hermione voulut protester mais le jeune homme ajouta à la volée :

« -Oh, j'allais oublier, la prochaine fois que tu te sens défaillir assure toi que l'un de tes acolytes est près à te réceptionner, çà serait dommage que tu te fasses mal en tombant. »

« -Attend, Malfoy, s'écria t-elle. »

« -Quoi, encore ? demanda t-il une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. »

« -Merci, lui dit elle d'un ton ferme, merci malgré tout. »

Draco lui adressa un petit sourire en réponse. Hermione fut incapable de traduire l'expression qui se dessinait sur le visage du jeune homme qui quitta aussitôt l'infirmerie. Presque immédiatement après, elle entendit l'écho de deux voix familières qui semblaient s'avancer dans sa direction.

« -Ah, Hermione, comment te sens tu ? »

Ron s'approcha rapidement du lit de la jeune fille suivit de près par Harry.

« -Que t'es t-il arrivé ? demanda ce dernier avec un peu d'inquiétude. »

« -C'est cette crapule de Malfoy, n'est ce pas ? On l'a croisé dans le couloir, ajouta nerveusement Ron. Dis moi, il t'a fait du mal ? »

« -Non, Ron, c'est lui qui m'a emmené ici, rectifia la jeune fille. »

« -Ouais, ben c'est pas une raison pour baisser ta garde, reprit le rouquin. Comme mon père le dit : '' Malfoy un jour, Malfoy toujours ''. »

« -Je suis sûre que 'Mione est d'accord avec çà, ajouta Harry qui s'était aperçu du froncement de sourcils de la jeune fille. Alors, Hermione ? »

« -Et bien, quand vous m'avez quittée, tout à l'heure, commença t-elle, je me suis senti très fatiguée. Je me suis assise sur le canapé avant de m'évanouir. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais à l'infirmerie, mais je vais mieux maintenant, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir dormit un long moment. »

« -Tu n'as pas du être inconsciente très longtemps, intervînt Ron, j'étais à peine entré en salle de cours qu'on est venu me prévenir que tu étais à l'infirmerie. J'ai accouru aussitôt. Harry et moi, on s'est croisés sur le chemin. Toi aussi on est venu te chercher, n'est ce pas Harry ? »

« -C'est çà, confirma Harry. »

« -Je suis heureuse de constater que tu vas bien. »

Hermione jeta un regard tendre en direction du jeune homme à lunettes.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Hermione, dit il gentiment, ce qui compte c'est d'être sûre que tu es en bonne santé. »

« -Ah, oui, à ce propos qu'est ce que t'as dit Mme Pomfrey ? demanda Ron. »

« -Elle a dit que ce n'était pas grave, juste une baisse de tension, répondit elle. »

« -C'est bizarre quand même, reprit le rouquin, à peine a-t-on parlé d'Yselle que l'instant d'après tu t'évanouit. »

« -Où veux tu en venir ? demanda t-elle. »

« -Excuse moi à l'avance de reparler de cette histoire, Harry, reprit Ron en pesant chacun de ses mots, mais je crois qu'il y a peut être un rapport entre ce que nous avons appris en début de matinée et ce qui t'es arrivé après. »

« -Un rapport ? s'étonna Harry, mais lequel ? »

« -Eh, bien, j'ai lu, un jour, un article qui expliquait comment se manifestaient les âmes défuntes. D'après ce qui était écris, un esprit qui a souffert revient toujours sur les lieux qui ont marqués, de manière significative, son existence. Il arrive même, parait il, que ces esprits errants prennent possessions des consciences des êtres vivants. Je ne sais pas si il faut croire ce genre d'histoire mais pour moi y a un lien entre tous çà. »

Hermione n'avait pas répondu, elle réfléchissait silencieusement. La suggestion de Ron avait quelque chose de saugrenu. Elle se demandait bien comment une telle idée avait pu germer dans l'esprit de son ami. Pourtant au plus profond d'elle, Hermione se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qui échappait à sa simple maîtrise. Si tout ceci ne s'était réduit qu'à un simple évanouissement, Hermione s'en serait tenu là, mais elle savait qu'il y avait plus que cela. Les rêves, ces images qui la hantaient sans pour autant lui appartenir et qui ne la laissaient plus en paix. Elle en éprouvait comme une peur à cette simple évocation.  Etrange, oui, toute cette histoire avait un goût étrange. Devait elle s'en préoccuper ? Assurément, mais il ne servait à rien d'aller chercher des raisons abracadabrantes à tout ce qui arrivait. Hermione préférait imaginer qu'elle était victime de ses propres démons, lesquels ? Peut être ceux de ses parents, mais elle n'en était pas tout à fait convaincu. Elle n'était pas très sûre d'elle. Tandis que l'esprit de la jeune fille bouillait au rythme de ses souvenirs, à ses côtés, Harry semblait aussi captivé par ses propres pensées. Curieusement, elles étaient, à quelques détails près, semblables à celle de son amie. Lui aussi, c'était posé des questions sur Hermione et sur son comportement inhabituel qu'elle avait pu avoir depuis la mort de ses parents. Un comportement qu'il avait tout de suite rattaché à cet évènement tragique. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle donne venait s'ajouter : Yselle. Quel lien pouvait on faire avec Hermione ? Aucun, à première vue, pourtant…

« -Tu as peut être raison, Ron, intervînt Harry soudainement. »

« -Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. »

« -Il faut qu'on reste prudent, ajouta son ami. Peut être qu'Yselle est encore présente, d'une certaine manière, dans cette salle des préfets. Peut être qu'elle émet comme…comme des ondes auxquelles tu serais sensible, 'Mione. De toute manière, si c'est le cas, je crois que nous ne devons pas nous inquiéter de cela. Si Yselle a quelques intentions, je suis sûre quelles ne peuvent pas être mauvaises. Le temps nous dira qui avait raison mais pour le moment, Hermione, promets moi une chose. »

« -Laquelle ? demanda t-elle suspicieuse. »

« -Promet moi de nous informer si quoi que ce soit d'étrange t'arrive, Harry plongea ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de son amie. Tu comprends, je voudrais être sûre qu'il n'y a rien de mal dans cette histoire, le seul moyen de s'en assurer c'est d'avoir toutes les cartes en main. Alors promis ? »

Hermione l'observa interdite.

« -Oui, bien sur, Harry, répondit elle en hochant la tête lentement, je ferais comme j'ai toujours fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« -Evidemment, conclut Harry un sourire équivoque aux lèvres. »

****************

            La neige avait recouvert toute la plaine de Poudlard. Le froid s'engouffrait, à présent, dans l'enceinte de l'école. De ci delà, des petits capuchons noirs cheminaient d'un pas rapide sous les flocons blancs. Les élèves emmitouflés semblaient lutter contre la morsure du vent. L'automne était bel et bien fini, l'hiver avait reprit ses droits et faisait sa loi. Haut perchés, dans la tour sud, une poignée d'élèves de septième année semblaient épargnés par les turpitudes de la météo. La salle de prophétie avait préservée son atmosphère chaleureuse. Le soleil semblait être emprisonné entre ses quatre murs, ces rayons transperçaient les branches du chèvrefeuille qui trônait dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas achevé sa floraison. Des petites fleurs crémeuses parsemaient le vert du feuillage et exhalaient un parfum toujours si merveilleux. Hermione et ses amis  étaient captivés par l'ambiance du lieu. Ron avait raison quand il disait attendre avec impatience ce moment de la semaine. Aveu bien étrange pour un jeune homme qui accumulait des résultats scolaires plutôt moyens et affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre que l'école était un calvaire pour lui.  La raison d'un tel engouement avait dépassé depuis longtemps les beaux yeux du professeur Sullivan. Assidu en classe, étudiant volontaire, Harry, tout comme Hermione, s'étonnait de la transformation de leur ami. Oh, bien sur, Ron n'était pas devenu soudainement un élève prodigieux, pour dire la vérité, il n'y avait qu'en cour de Prophétie qu'il avait obtenu des notes satisfaisantes. C'était tout de même un bon début. Un bon début que le rouquin devait sûrement aux leçons particulières qu'Hermione avait bien voulut lui donner. Qui sait si Ron Weasley ne deviendrait pas un jour un célèbre décrypteur de prophéties ? En attendant, ses amis et lui écoutaient dans un silence quasi religieux les indications que leur donnait Miss Sullivan pour leur prochain devoir.

« -Après les vacances d'hiver nous commencerons le second semestre de cette année. Puisque nous progressons rapidement, j'aimerai vous proposer un projet ambitieux : tout d'abord, trouver une prophétie qui n'aura jamais été étudier auparavant et tenter de la déchiffrer, autant que cela ce peut. La note que vous obtiendrez sera la seule du trimestre, tâchez donc de travailler avec sérieux. Je jugerais votre devoir, premièrement, sur la pertinence du choix de la prophétie, deuxièment, sur les références que vous utiliserez pour la traduire et, pour terminer, sur la traduction en elle-même. N'allez surtout pas m'inventer des décryptages abracadabrants, la prophétie n'est pas une science si aléatoire pour qu'on en joue, ajouta t-elle gentiment. Etant donné que le travail que je vous demande est relativement compliqué, je me suis dit qu'il serait plus intéressant pour vous si je vous groupais par deux. Vous obtiendrez sûrement des résultats plus probants en groupe. Donc je me suis permise de faire moi-même ces groupes. »

Tout en parlant, Miss Sullivan fit tournoyer sa baguette d'un geste délicat. Une liste de noms apparut à la surface du tableau noir. Cette apparition fut aussitôt suivie des commentaires murmurés de chacun. 

« -Le cours est finit, ajouta t-elle. La prochaine fois, je vous donnerai plus de précision sur le travail à faire. Nous essayerons de chercher dans les livres qui sont ici des prophéties intéressantes pour vous. Passez une bonne fin de journée. »

« -Merci, vous de même, entonnèrent d'une même voix les élèves qui déjà avaient rangés leur affaires. »

Chacun sortit calmement de la salle. Seule Hermione était restée.

« -Cà ne te plais pas, Granger ? se moqua une voix traînante. »

« -Tu n'es pas parti, Malfoy ? T'attends peut être quelque chose, répliqua t-elle vivement. »

« -Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien demander à ce qu'on ne fasse pas ce devoir ensemble, contrairement à ce qui est prévu. Cà serait très gentil de ta part, ajouta Draco en souriant avec arrogance. »

Hermione détourna rapidement la tête. Elle entendit derrière elle les pas du jeune homme s'éloigner.

« -Vous aviez quelque chose à me demander, Hermione ? »

Miss Sullivan se tenait près d'une grande baie vitrée, à l'aide de sa baguette elle arrosait les quelques plants qui garnissaient le dessus des petites bibliothèques. Hermione s'approcha lentement.

« -C'est à propos des groupes que vous avez constitué, commença t-elle. Ne serait il pas possible de les modifier ? »

« -Le votre ne vous plais pas ? s'étonna à peine Miss Sullivan. »

« -Faire équipe avec Malfoy…je veux dire Draco, se reprit elle, n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé. »

« -Vous ne vous entendez pas avec lui ? demanda d'un air innocent son professeur. »

« -Non, pas du tout, répondit Hermione franchement. »

« -Oh, je vois, il est vrai que les Malfoy ne sont pas des personnes très… »

« -Agréables, compléta la jeune fille. »

« -Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu je voulais dire, disons qu'ils ne sont pas de nature très chaleureuse, rectifia Miss Sullivan, mais ce n'est qu'apparent. Je suis sûre que Draco et vous ferez un travail merveilleux ensembles. Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs élèves, c'est un peu pour çà que je vous ai réunis. »

« -Mais…tenta d'argumenter la jeune fille. »

« -Ce n'est pas la peine de vous fatiguer, Hermione, ma décision est irrévocable. Ne la prenez pas comme une punition mais plutôt comme une chance de fournir un travail au-dessus des capacités moyennes d'un élève de septième année, ajouta son professeur avec douceur. » 

« -Bien, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, dit elle avec dépit. Oh, j'allais oublier de vous rendre le livre que vous m'aviez prêté. »

Hermione extirpa de son sac, un petit livre de cuire. Sur son arête était gravé : ''Traité de prophéties slaves ''. 

« -Je vous remercie, pouvez vous le ranger à sa place ? demanda Miss Sullivan tout en continuant à s'occuper de ses plantes. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. »

« -Beaucoup, répondit la jeune fille qui venait de remettre le livre sur l'étagère. »

Hermione parcouru des yeux le rayonnage de livres. Son regard fut vite intrigué par l'un d'entre eux. Miss Sullivan remarqua tout de suite que l'intérêt de son élève avait été captivé par quelque chose.

« -Vous pouvez m'en empreinter un autre si vous le souhaiter, lui proposa t-elle. »

« -N'importe lequel ? demanda timidement Hermione. »

« -N'importe, répondit simplement la jeune femme. »

« -Même celui-ci ? demanda t-elle à nouveau en tendant un vieux grimoire qu'elle avait tiré de son étagère. »

« -'' L'Histoire des Edelweiss : entre mythe et réalité '', c'est un choix intéressant, commenta son professeur un sourire aux lèvres, très intéressant. »

***************

            Hermione était reparti, le vieux livre serré contre sa poitrine. C'était une consolation qui lui avait fait oublier un instant qu'elle devrait bientôt s'associer à son pire ennemi. Etait il vraiment son ennemi ? Oh, certes ils se disputaient à l'occasion. Draco la provoquait et elle ne se gênait pour lui répondre de manière égale. Mais depuis le temps que ce jeu durait entre eux, elle n'était plus capable d'éprouver un quelconque ressentiment à ce sujet. Cela ne la touchait plus comme avant, elle avait mûrie, s'était endurcie et, oserait elle l'avouer, ses sentiments, à l'égard du jeune homme, avaient changés. Quand, lui revenait à l'esprit, le comportement singulier que Malfoy avait eu envers elle il y a quelques semaines de cela, Hermione en éprouvait une brûlure légère à la poitrine, un picotement qui faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Pour une jeune fille qui avait consacré ses dix dernières années aux études, cette sensation était une expérience nouvelle qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Cependant, cette situation avait quelque chose d'impossible. Il était vain de sa part de penser que les attentions de Draco à son égard étaient sincères. L'aimer ou, du moins, éprouver un sentiment équivoque à son sujet, ne la mènerait nul part. Si elle s'obstinait dans cette direction, elle savait bien ce qu'elle risquait, Léonie lui avait suffisamment mise en garde sur toute relation avec un Malfoy. L'exemple d'Yselle en était la preuve. Mais que prouvait il exactement ? Hermione n'en savait rien. Que devait elle faire ? Avant tout, éclaircir la situation pour qu'ils puissent travailler ensemble sans aucune gêne. C'était décidé, elle lui parlerait ce soir, si elle avait la chance de le voir. Quand elle rentra dans sa salle commune, il n'était pas là. Rien d'étonnant, Draco, déjà fréquentant peu ces lieux, les avaient pratiquement délaissés depuis qu'ivre il avait eu cet entretien avec elle. Après avoir pris un long bain, avoir revêtue sa chemise de nuit, elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé son vieux livre entre les mains. ''L'Histoire des Edelweiss : entre mythe et réalité ''. Le titre, gravé à l'or fin sur la tranche de la couverture, s'effaçait part endroit. Le vélin rouge, qui recouvrait ce livre, avait été rongé par le temps. Hermione en conclut qu'il avait été lu à maintes reprises. Cela accrut son intérêt. Elle se plongea dans sa lecture. Quand elle entendit le bruit d'une porte ouverte, elle se leva aussitôt. Draco avait presque atteint l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle l'arrêta de sa voix ferme.

« -Malfoy ! »

« -Tiens, tiens, Miss Granger, répondit il railleur, ne me dit pas que tu es restée ici pour moi. »

Son arrogance irrita très vivement la jeune fille mais elle parvint à faire abstraction de cela pour lui répondre de manière posée. 

« -Nous devons parler, commença t-elle, à propos de notre devoir de prophétie. »

« -Notre devoir ? J'en conclut que tu n'as pas réussi à ce que Sullivan change d'avis, constata t-il avec dépit. »

Hermione lui confirma d'un hochement de tête. Draco ne semblait pas ravi par cette nouvelle mais cet réaction n'étonna nullement la jeune fille.

« -Dans ce cas là, nous n'avons rien à nous dire, reprit il, n'est ce pas Granger ? »

« -C'est que…tenta t-elle de répondre. »

Un sourire douteux s'incrusta sur le visage du jeune homme. Il se rapprocha d'Hermione d'un pas lent et assuré. Cette dernière recula légèrement avant de buter contre le dossier du canapé de velours.

« -Chère Granger, tu sembles hésiter à me parler, ajouta t-il amusé. C'est étonnant de la part d'un courageux griffondore comme toi. Y aurait il une raison à cela ? »

Hermione voulait lui répondre, elle avait déjà entrouvert sa bouche mais elle fut aussitôt stoppée.

« -Non, non, Granger, laisse moi réfléchir, je vais bien trouver par moi-même, s'empressa t-il de rajouter d'un ton railleur. »

Il fit mine de se plonger dans ses pensées, le doigt posé contre son menton.

« -Ne joue pas avec moi, Malfoy, gronda t-elle, je voulais juste… »

« -Etre avec moi, l'interrompit il, c'est charmant. »

« -Non, protesta t-elle le rouge aux joues. Je voulais savoir…je voulais savoir… »

« -Eh bien, je t'écoute, lui dit il impatient. Parle, je ne vais pas te manger, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. »

« -Pourquoi t'es tu comporté comme çà la dernière fois avec moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu pris dans tes bras ? »

Hermione avait parlé d'un jet comme si ses mots s'échappaient avec l'air qu'elle avait emmagasiné dans ses poumons. Draco la regarda étrangement mais il se reprit immédiatement.

« -Cà t'as plu ? Tu voudrais que je recommence ? demanda t-il moqueur, c'est pour cette raison que tu m'attendais. »

« -Non, s'écria t-elle hors d'elle. »

« -Tu mens, Granger, tu recommences à rougir, constata t-il ses yeux perçants toujours fixés sur les siens. Si je n'étais pas un gentleman, je pourrais en profiter. »

« -Tu n'es pas un gentleman, Malfoy, répliqua t-elle acerbe. Je voulais juste qu'on s'organise pour notre prochain devoir de prophétie mais je m'aperçois qu'une fois de plus il est impossible de te parler en toute civilité. »

Hermione avait déjà fait un pas en direction de sa chambre quand Malfoy la saisit vivement par le poignet avant de la tirer vers lui. La jeune fille trébucha et s'écrasa contre le torse de Draco. Il encercla aussitôt ses bras autour d'elle. Ses mains blanches emprisonnèrent les petits poignets d'Hermione qui fut trop surprise pour réagir. Il approcha ses lèvres de son cou puis les appliqua contre la peau crémeuse qui frémit à ce contact. Il continua à traîner sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

« -Que…que fais tu, bredouilla t-elle faiblement ? »

« -Je profite, lui susurra t-il. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne suis pas un gentleman. Dans ce cas là, je peux faire ce que bon me semble. »

« -Arrête çà tout de suite ! »

Hermione espérait que ses protestations suffiraient pour que Malfoy la laisse en paix, mais le jeune homme ne semblait plus l'entendre. Il finit par la pousser contre le dossier du fauteuil, elle se courba légèrement en arrière pour éviter qu'il ne la touche comme il le faisait encore. Mais ce fut en vain. Elle-même n'était pas capable de fuir devant les caresses du jeune homme, aussi brutales soient elles. Draco abaissa son visage contre le haut de son sein que sa chemise laissait à découvert. Il relâcha son emprise sur ses poignets pour placer l'une de ses mains contre son dos. La seconde traîna le long de la cuisse d'Hermione. Elle glissa sous le léger coton blanc pour y découvrir la peau douce de la jeune fille. Quand elle le sentit découvrir peu à peu sa jambe, Hermione frissonna. Ce n'était pas l'air frais de la pièce qui l'a faisait trembloter, mais c'était lui, tout simplement lui contre elle. Son corps réagissait au contact de sa peau contre la sienne, à ses baisers sur sa poitrine. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter, pas de cette manière, çà serait faire de cet instant une victoire pour lui, alors qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement.

« -Arrête, Malfoy, laisse moi tranquille, l'implora t-elle dans un murmure. »

Draco ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qu'elle lui disait, pourtant…

« -Pourquoi te laisserais je partir ? demanda t-il entre deux baiser. »

« -Tu…tu me l'as promis, répondit elle doucement, tu m'as promis que jamais tu ne ferais de mal. »

Draco releva soudainement son visage pour croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Il la relâcha presque immédiatement.

« -Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je me tiendrai à ce que je t'ai dit ? ajouta t-il après avoir reprit un peu plus d'assurance. »

« -Parce que…parce que j'ai confiance en toi, lui dit elle d'une petite voix. »

Il s'écarta aussitôt d'elle, détourna son regard de ses yeux rougis et repartit en direction de sa chambre.

« -Idiote. »

Hermione ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu derrière le portrait d'Herbert. Elle était troublée par ce qui venait de se passer. Le comportement de Draco la laissait en pleine confusion. Elle traîna ses doigts là où elle avait senti les lèvres du jeune homme, son souffle chaud contre sa peau, sur sa poitrine, contre son cou, près de son oreille, partout, il lui semblait ressentir une douce brûlure.


	13. Là où tout à commencé

****

****

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE XIII :

**Là où tout a commencé.**

            C'était un 11 Février. La porte grinça quand il entra dans la pièce. L'infirmière qui se tenait près du lit, lui adressa un regard comme pour le saluer. Il fit à peine attention à cette marque de respect et traversa d'un trait la grande chambre. Sous le baldaquin de bois noir, une jeune femme était allongée. Son visage avait une teinte pâle, presque maladive, seules ses boucles ambrées gardaient leur éclat habituel.

« -Comment te sens tu, Zinnia ? demanda t-il tout en la parcourant du regard. »

« -Bien…souffla t-elle difficilement, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Tom. »

« -Je ne m'inquiètes pas, répliqua t-il d'une voix calme, je sais que tout se passera bien. C'est un très beau jour pour mettre un enfant au monde. »

Il caressa, avec le dos de sa main, le front humide de la jeune femme et repartit aussitôt. Un petit sourire de satisfaction se dessinait déjà sur son visage.

            Assis dans le creux de son fauteuil, Tom attendait. Impatient, il comptait les heures qui s'égrenaient lentement, tapotant ses doigts sur le cuire de l'accoudoir. De la pièce où il se trouvait, on pouvait entendre des cris étouffés, les cris d'une femme qui essayait de cacher sa souffrance. Le temps passant, leur intensité semblait redoubler, pourtant il restait calme, serein. Ces cris là ne le feraient jamais tressaillir, il en attendait de plus aigus, ceux d'un nourrisson venant à la vie. Quand ils retentirent, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il fallait qu'il voie de ses propres yeux, qu'il constate par lui-même à quel point tout ceci était réel. D'un bon, il se dirigea, vers cette chambre où ne résonnait plus que la voix de l'enfant. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que l'infirmière n'en sorte, le poupon entre les mains. Tom attendit un instant, puis saisit vigoureusement la petite poupée qu'on lui présentait.

« -C'est une fille, intervînt la vieille femme. »

« -Je sais, répondit il avec assurance. »

Ses yeux ombreux demeuraient fixés sur la petite figure. Que pouvait il ressentir à cet instant où il croisait pour la première fois le regard de sa fille, un regard qu'il connaissait déjà fort bien. Il la serra encore un peu plus fort contre lui convaincu que, de cette manière, personne ne pourrait la lui prendre. Elle lui appartenait à jamais. Il tenait entre ses bras le premier de ses biens.

« -Monsieur, votre femme…reprit l'infirmière à qui il tournait le dos. »

« -Et bien qu'y a t-il ? »

« -Votre femme est au plus mal, ajouta t-elle d'un air soucieux, elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, le docteur pense… »

« -Epargnez moi les détails, dit il prestement, occupez vous d'elle, occupez vous bien d'elle. Je m'occuperai de ma fille, de mon Edelweiss. »

Sur ses mots, il s'éloigna vers ses appartements, laissant derrière lui la vieille femme qui continuait à l'observer d'une mine dubitative.

            Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Combien de jours était elle resté allongée dans ce grand lit aux tentures sombres ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ressentait encore une douleur lancinante dans le bas du ventre, mais ce n'était pas çà qui l'avait réveillé. C'était des cris, des cris perçants qui l'avaient tirée de son sommeil. Ce pouvait il qu'on laisse son enfant pleurer ainsi sans intervenir ? Elle se leva difficilement puis réajusta sa robe de coton blanc. Les pieds nus, elle se mit à déambuler jusqu'à l'endroit d'où semblait provenir les cris de son bébé. Elle entrouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la salle. Ce qu'elle y vit la tétanisa. Tom tenait d'une main, leur petite fille, de l'autre, un poinçon d'argent couvert de sang. Ce sang s'était répandu sur le sol en petites gouttelettes écarlates, il couvrait complètement la poitrine du bébé. Zinnia en fut effrayé.

« -Que fais tu, Tom…bredouilla t-elle, que fais tu à notre enfant ? »

« -Je m'assure qu'elle reste à nos côtés le plus longtemps possible, répondit il simplement tout en continuant son cérémonial. Tu devrais me remercier, ta petite fille ne te quittera jamais. »

Zinnia s'approcha un peu plus près. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il ne prêtait plus attention à sa présence, elle le bouscula violement et lui ravit des mains son enfant. Tom tomba à terre, il n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Zinnia s'était emparée de sa baguette avant de s'écrier :

« -_Stupefix temporum ! »_

Tom se figea. Elle en profita pour fuir rapidement. Elle savait très bien que le sortilège serait rompu dans une dizaine de minute. Dans sa chambre, elle amassa les affaires dont elle avait besoin à l'intérieur d'un petit sac de toile. Puis elle prit son enfant, murmura un charme curatif pour soigner la blessure, essuya le sang qui souillait cette petite poitrine et partit enfin.

            Zinnia arriva difficilement aux portes d'Equilhem. Le voyage avait été long et épuisant. Elle plaça autour du cou de son enfant l'amulette protectrice qu'elle lui avait confectionnée. Peut être effacerait elle le mal que son père lui avait fait. Elle déposa sa fille sur le pas de l'entrée. Un dernier regard noyé de larmes en direction de son enfant puis elle s'éloigna. La cloche retentit et une femme vint à ouvrir une des grandes portes. Elle y découvrit la petite chose qui gazouillait tendrement, elle l'emporta aussitôt sans plus de cérémonie puis referma dans un claquement lourd le battant en bois. Tapie dans une fourrée, Zinnia observait la scène. D'une main, elle étouffa le cri qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son enfant. Après quelques instants, elle se releva. Une douleur violente vint à nouveau déchirer son abdomen. La plaie s'était ré ouverte, du sang s'en écoulait abondement. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas dû s'épuiser comme elle l'avait fait mais pouvait elle faire autrement. Elle utilisa le porteloin qu'elle gardait dans la poche de sa pèlerine. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, elle se téléporta dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Son corps tomba lourdement contre le sol de la salle où le vieil homme se trouvait. A peine l'eut il aperçut qu'il se précipita vers elle. Il s'agenouilla et l'a pris dans ses bras.

« -Papa…souffla t-elle d'une voix saccadée, je l'ai emmenée dans un endroit sûre, là où il ne pourra pas la retrouver. Je ne pouvais pas te l'amener, ici, comprends tu ? Il l'aurait tout de suite su, il vous aurait fait du mal, je le sais. »

« -Ne parle pas, Zinnia, reste calme, je vais appeler quelqu'un pour te soigner. »

« -Oh, papa ! Je suis désolé, pleura t-elle, j'aurai du t'écouter, j'aurai du me fier à mes visions, mais je n'ai pas su résister à ce qu'il m'offrait, je pensait faire le bon choix. Peut être que c'était mon destin, que ma raison d'être était de lui donner la vie, de donner la vie à mon Ysella. Si tu la voyais, elle est si belle. Promet moi, papa, promet moi de la protéger. Elle le mérite, n'en doute jamais. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, ai toujours confiance en elle. »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, lui murmura t-il d'une voix calme, je serai là pour elle, je m'occuperai bien de ta petite fille. »

« -Merci…dit elle dans un dernier souffle avant de fermer ses paupières nacrées. »

Il caressa délicatement la joue de la jeune fille pour essuyer les larmes de son visage. Elle semblait paisible, presque heureuse. Dans sa main, se tenait un petit carnet de notes usé par le temps. Il l'extirpa avec précaution des petits doigts tièdes de son enfant. Sur la page de garde était écris en lettres noirs : '' _Visions et Prophéties de Miss Zinnia Edelweiss Dumbledore ''_.

Une goutte salée tomba sur le papier blanc et le gondola légèrement inscrivant à jamais les larmes de Sir Albus Dumbledore dans les ramures du petit carnet de lin vert.

_***************_

            Discrète et réservée, elle attendait sagement la venue de ses amis. Assise sur le bord du grand banc de bois, elle observait silencieuse le chahut qui animait le Grand hall. Son regard voyageait d'une table à l'autre, d'un groupe à l'autre. Comme si de rien n'était, elle prenait connaissance des derniers potins, jaugeait l'humeur de chacun, tout en restant bien solidement fixée sur son siège. C'était sa récompense. Passer inaperçu était sa seule qualité. Ce n'est pas que personne ne la connaissait, que personne ne connaissait son nom. Non. Ses cheveux rougeoyants, son teint clair et la myriade de tâches de rousseur qui constellaient sont visages, tous ces attributs donnaient des indications très précises sur son identité. Une Weasley, c'est ce qu'elle était, peu importe qu'elle était son prénom, tout le monde savait à quelle famille elle appartenait, cela suffisait bien souvent à ses interlocuteurs pour la nommer. Six ans s'étaient écoulées depuis son entrée à Poudlard, rien, pourtant, n'avait changé. Discrète et réservée, elle le serait toujours, alors, pour ne pas en prendre ombrage, pour ne pas donner trop d'importance à sa situation, Ginny avait décidé d'en tirer le meilleur parti. Personne ne faisant attention à sa présence, elle pouvait à loisir écouter les conversations de chacun sans difficulté. Elle notait ainsi toute modification, tout ce qui pouvait paraître étrange, elle était la première à connaître les moindres secrets de Poudlard. Un changement de coiffure, une morosité soudaine, rien ne lui échappait. Ceux qu'elle côtoyait lui étaient reconnaissant d'une telle attention, cela lui valait l'affection de beaucoup. Ginny n'en demandait pas plus. Hermione s'installa rapidement près de son amie. Ron et Harry n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Au premier coup d'œil, Ginny su que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Hermione. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle avait remarquée un changement de comportement chez la jeune fille. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à l'avoir constatée mais, depuis plusieurs jours, Hermione semblait plus nerveuse qu'à son habitude, aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre. La jeune fille avait une idée sur ce qui pouvait tracasser son amie. Les regards qu'Hermione lançait à la table des serpentards confirmèrent ses soupçons.

« -Sais tu ce que je viens d'apprendre ? demanda subitement Ginny. »

Hermione dont l'attention était encore attirée par Draco, sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit la voix de son amie. Elle tenta rapidement de garder un peu de contenance. Elle hocha de la tête en signe de réponse.

« -Une de mes amies est tombée amoureuse, dit elle avec un peu d'espièglerie, tu ne devineras jamais de qui. De Malfoy, tu te rends compte… »

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent à la seule évocation de ce nom, les évènements de la nuit passée lui revinrent subitement en mémoire aussi vifs que s'ils avaient eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant.

« -Elle ne sera pas la première, murmura t-elle puis d'une voix plus forte elle ajouta, çà n'a rien d'étonnant, après tout, elles sont nombreuses à lui tourner autour. C'est pathétique. »

« -Rien d'étonnant ? Tu ne dirais pas çà si tu savais de qui il s'agit. »

« -Et bien, de qui s'agit il ? demanda Hermione. Je la connais ? »

« -Oui, tu la connais, répondit son amie avec un brin de malice dans le regard, tu la connais même très bien. »

Hermione aurait aimé avoir plus d'informations mais l'arrivée d'Harry et de Ron l'en empêcha. L'équipe des griffondores au complet les accompagnait : Seamus Finnigan, gardien de petite taille mais d'une vivacité étonnante, Eddy Ticked, élève de cinquième année, batteur de son état, Elisa du Maine, Lavande Brown et Dmitri Moore, tous trois poursuiveurs de talents. Tout le monde les imaginait déjà remportant le tournoi de quidditch, tout le monde mis à part les serpentards qui se seraient bien vu en grand vainqueur. L'équipe d'Harry était bien consciente des difficultés qu'ils rencontreraient au cours de leur prochain match contre les coéquipiers de Malfoy, c'est pourquoi ils n'avaient cessé de s'entraîner. Ce matin, Harry les avait réunis dans la salle commune pour revoir leur tactique de jeu. Ceci expliquait leur arrivée tardive.

« -Je ne suis pas mécontent de repartir chez moi, pour les vacances, dit le jeune Eddy les yeux creusés de fatigue, entre les entraînements et les devoirs qui s'accumulent, je ne m'y retrouve plus. J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer un peu.»

« -On en a tous besoin, Eddy, reprit Seamus, plus qu'une semaine et c'est la quille. Dis moi tu rentres chez tes parents Dmitri ? »

« -Oui, mon père réunit ma famille au complet dans notre maison de Soukine, répondit sobrement le jeune homme au cheveux cendrés. Je suis pressé de les retrouver. »

« -Ouais, tu en donne l'air, intervînt Ron d'un ton ironique. Ginny et moi allons nous aussi revoir toute notre famille, cet hiver. Bill et Charlie reviennent à la maison pour fêter Noël avec nous. »

« -Vous en avez de la chance, ajouta Elisa, j'aimerai bien être à votre place. Cette année, mes parents ont décidé de partir en voyage sur l'île de Pâques, je suis obligé de passer mes vacances auprès de ma vieille tante, en Ecosse. Et toi Harry, tu rentres chez ton parrain, comme l'année dernière ? »

« -Non, répondit il aussitôt, Sirius m'a envoyé une lettre pour me prévenir qu'il nous rejoignait à Poudlard pour les vacances. D'après lui, Dumbledore avait besoin de lui parler. »

« -De quoi ? demanda Ron avec curiosité. »

« -Je n'en sais rien, je suppose que c'est à propos de… »

« -Chut ! Harry, le coupa Lavande rapidement, ne prononce pas le nom de Tu-sais-qui devant nous. »

« -Désolé. »

« -Vous serez sûrement les seuls à Poudlard, reprit Seamus, çà doit être bizarre de passer Noël dans une école vide. »

« -Il faut en avoir l'habitude, répondit Harry, et puis 'Mione et moi serons ensemble, çà devrait bien se passer. N'est ce pas 'Mione ? »

Hermione, l'esprit ailleurs, ne répondit pas.

« -'Mione ? »

« -Excuses moi, Harry, dit elle après être revenu à la réalité, bien sur que tout ira pour le mieux. J'aimerai bien discuter encore avec vous mais je dois voir Mc Gonagall avant le début de notre cours. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'empressa de quitter la table des griffondores et disparut après avoir franchit l'entrée du Grand hall.

« -Pauvre Hermione, se lamenta Lavande, c'est son premier Noël sans ses parents. »

« -Je l'avais presque oublié, souffla Ron. »

« -C'est parce qu'elle fait comme si de rien n'était, ajouta Harry avec sérieux. »

« -Tu crois que çà l'affecte plus qu'elle ne semble le montrer ? reprit Ron inquiet. »

« -Sûrement, répondit Ginny le regard fixé sur l'encadrement des grandes portes. »

*******************

            Hermione avait eu du mal à porter ses livres depuis la bibliothèque jusqu'à sa chambre. Evidement si elle n'avait pas été si préoccupée, elle aurait pu user d'un charme pour alléger le poids de ses ouvrages mais cette idée ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit. Draco la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard dans leur salle commune. Elle lui avait proposé, ce matin, de se retrouver ici, après les cours, pour commencer leurs recherches sur leur devoir de prophétie. Le jeune homme n'avait émis aucune protestation, Hermione en fut très étonnée, peut être pas autant que quand il s'était presque excusé de sa conduite passé. Presque. A demi mot, d'un regard, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il s'en voulait un peu, cela suffisait à la jeune fille. Elle ne lui en demandait pas plus. Elle lui était déjà reconnaissante d'avoir fait le premier pas et d'avoir ainsi éclaircit une situation qui risquait de s'envenimer au fur et à mesure. Sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire.

« -Qu'est ce que tu lis ? demanda t-il de sa voix traînante tout en se penchant derrière elle pour jeter un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule. »

Hermione fut heureuse de constater qu'il agissait avec elle comme à son habitude. Elle s'écarta légèrement pour lui faire entrevoir la couverture du livre qu'elle était entrain d'étudier : _''Institutions dans le monde sorciers''._

« -Je fais des recherches sur les orphelinats, répondit elle sans aucune appréhension. J'aimerai trouver des informations sur un établissement baptisé _Equilhem_. »

« -Ce n'est pas dans ce genre de livre que tu trouveras des renseignements sur Equilhem, lui dit il un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

« -Comment peux tu être si sûre de toi ? lui demanda t-elle tandis qu'il prenait place à côté d'elle. »

« -Disons que cet endroit est lié d'une certaine manière à l'histoire de ma famille, reprit il mystérieusement. »

« -Oh ! Arrête, Malfoy, grogna t-elle, tu ne peux pas dire les choses simplement sans jouer avec ma patience. Alors tu me dis pourquoi tu connais Equilhem. »

« -Toujours aussi empressée, se moqua t-il, c'est si facile de te piéger. Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir à une condition… »

Hermione fronça ses sourcils.

« -…dis moi pourquoi tu veux des renseignements sur cet orphelinat. »

« -Cà n'a rien d'un secret, répondit elle simplement. En fouillant un peu chez mes parents j'ai trouvé, au fond d'une valisette, un petit bracelet en or. Le nom de cet orphelinat y était gravé. Je suis sûre qu'il appartenait à ma vraie mère. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. J'ai cherché à savoir s'il existait un établissement moldu portant ce nom, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai donc commencé à chercher dans le monde sorcier. Cà te va comme explication ? »

« -Bien, je ne t'en demandais pas plus, ajouta t-il nonchalamment. Equilhem appartient à ma famille. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna t-elle. »

« -Depuis plus d'un siècle, les Malfoy finance cet établissement. C'est pour cette raison que tu n'aurais rien trouvé dans ce livre. C'est un établissement privé. »

« -Un orphelinat privé ? Mais comment ma mère a pu se retrouver dans un tel endroit ? pensa t-elle à voix haute. »

« -Peut être que ce bracelet ne lui appartenait pas, elle l'a sûrement trouvé quelque part, lui dit il. »

« -Pourquoi dis tu çà ? demanda t-elle. »

« -Equilhem n'accueille que les orphelins issu de très vieilles familles de sorciers, répondit il d'un ton péremptoire, il n'y a qu'eux qui savent où il se situe. Je ne vois pas comment ta mère y aurait été admise. »

« -Cà te dérange tant que çà d'imaginer que ma mère puisse être une sorcière de souche ?! reprit Hermione d'un air sévère. »

« -Je n'en ai rien à faire, ajouta t-il en approchant son visage du sien comme pour la défier. C'est juste que çà me parait bizarre que ta mère vienne de notre orphelinat. »

Hermione se tourna aussitôt vers la petite mallette bleue qui reposait sur le bureau. Elle retira un petit objet brillant de l'intérieur et le présenta au jeune homme.

« -Tu vois que je ne mens pas, Malfoy, reprit elle tandis qu'il inspectait le bracelet minuscule. Si tu regardes bien à l'intérieur, tu y liras le nom de l'orphelinat et le nom de ma mère à l'époque. »

« -_Edina Adélaïde_, murmura t-il faiblement. C'est le prénom de ta mère ? »

« -Celui qu'elle portait quand elle a été adoptée, mais je sais qu'on l'appelait autrement durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Je n'ai trouvé aucun élève de ce nom dans les registres de l'école. »

« -Il faut que je demande à Rogue, ajouta t-il rapidement. »

« -Rogue ? Pourquoi lui ? demanda t-elle les yeux écarquillés de surprise. »

« -Il était lui aussi à Equilhem, répondit il sobrement, il a du connaître ta mère. »

« -Elle n'y ai pas resté très longtemps, reprit elle, elle a été adoptée quand elle avait à peine cinq ans. »

« -Quand est-elle née ? »

Draco semblait profondément intéressé par cette histoire, Hermione n'arrivait pas à déterminer le pourquoi de cet engouement soudain.

« -Je n'en sais rien, répondit elle. »

« -Passe moi la photo de ta mère. »

« -Pourquoi faire ? demanda t-elle soupçonneuse. »

« -Donne la moi et je te dirai quel âge elle avait sur cette photo, reprit il vivement. Mais peut être que çà ne t'intéresses pas ? »

« -Non, ce n'est pas çà, s'empressa t-elle de dire. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider, de ta part çà parait…étrange. »

« -Tu ne crois pas en ma bonté naturelle ? demanda t-il faussement surpris. »

« -Ta bonté ? répéta t-elle incrédule. »

« -Bon laisse tomber. Disons que je suis curieux, ajouta t-il d'un ton léger. »

« -… »

« -Tu ne vas remettre pas remettre ma curiosité en doute ? l'interrogea t-il d'un air un peu contrarié. »

La déception qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux la culpabilisa un peu. Peut être était elle trop méfiante à son égard. Elle qui s'en orgueillait de sa gentillesse légendaire, n'était pas capable, en cet instant, de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. 

« -Tiens, dit elle en lui tendant sa photo. »

Draco l'examina un peu, la retournant pour lire la note qui l'accompagnait. 1970.

« -Je savais bien qu'il y avait une date, constata t-il satisfait. »

Il tapota sa baguette sur le bord du papier glacé.

« -_Tempura Reval arum _! »

Au même moment apparu à la surface de la photo, juste sous le visage d'Edina, le chiffre 6. Hermione fut heureuse de constater que le charme de Draco avait fonctionné.

« -Merci, s'empressa t-elle de lui dire un large sourire de gratitude sur les lèvres. »

Draco n'ajouta rien mais sembla apprécier la joie qui se dégageait de son visage. Le sien reprit pourtant bien vite son expression habituelle.

« -C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle a le même âge que Rogue, avec un peu de chance ils étaient tous les deux à serpentard, commenta t-il les yeux débordants de malice. Tu te rends compte, Granger, que tu es presque récupérable. »

« -Très drôle, répondit elle un peu fâché par sa remarque. »

Draco avait commencé à dégager les livres qui couvraient leur bureau commun. La couverture de l'un d'eux attira son attention.

« -'' _Histoire des Edelweiss_ '' ? Comment as-tu fait pour te procurer ce livre, demanda t-il très intéressé. »

« -Il était dans la bibliothèque de Miss Sullivan, répondit elle sans trop y prêter attention. Elle m'a permis de lui emprunter. »

En regardant de plus près, Draco constata qu'un marque-page mauve coupait le volume en deux. Une odeur délicate de lys blanc s'en dégageait, un parfum pareil à celui de la jeune fille. Hermione avait, selon toute vraisemblance, bien avancé dans sa lecture.

« -Je vois, dit il sobrement tout en laissant transparaître dans son regard une certaine réflexion intérieure. »

Cette attitude, peu commune chez Malfoy, troubla grandement Hermione. Silencieuse elle l'observait fixement. Elle aurait continué à l'examiner s'il ne s'était pas subitement retourner vers elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Hermione détourna rapidement la tête, un peu gênée. Draco s'aperçut de son trouble et en parut satisfait.

« -Tu t'intéresse également aux Edelweiss, reprit elle d'une voix plus sûre. »

« -Pas moi mais mon père, répondit il. Il possède la plus grande collection d'ouvrages sur cette famille, sans parler d'une chose encore plus précieuse… »

« -Laquelle ? demanda t-elle captivée. »

« -…l'ensemble des carnets de prophéties de tous les Edelweiss, un vrai trésor, ajouta t-il fier de lui. »

« -Tous les Edelweiss, dis tu ? »

« -Enfin presque, mise à part ceux des deux dernières de la lignée, précisa t-il. »

« -Zinnia et Yselle, souffla t-elle à demi mot. »

« -Je vois que tu as bien appris ta leçon, se moqua t-il gentiment. »

« -Mais comment ton père les a t-il obtenu ? Il n'est pourtant pas lié à cette famille, dit elle avec un brin de soupçon dans la voix. »

« -C'est là que tu te trompes, chère Granger, mon père est bien plus proche des Edelweiss que tu ne semble le croire, répondit il d'un air assuré. C'est en héritage qu'il a reçu ces documents uniques. »

« -En héritage ? s'étonna t-elle, et qui aurait pu les lui léguer ? Zinnia, Yselle ? J'ai du mal à croire que se soient elles. »

Pour seule réponse, il lui sourit d'un sourire qui voulait dire de chercher ailleurs la solution à cette énigme.

« -Je viens d'avoir une idée, reprit il subitement. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« -Pour notre devoir, précisa t-il. Nous allons étudier la prophétie d'un Edelweiss. Mon père nous en enverra une par courrier. Il suffit que je le lui demande. »

« -C'est de la triche, s'offusqua t-elle. »

« -Pas du tout, protesta t-il. Mon père ne fera qu'envoyer un livre de prophétie, il ne tiendra qu'à nous d'y dénicher quelque chose d'intéressant. Allé, Granger, je suis sûre que tu te feras une joie de consulter un bouquin si rare. »

La jeune fille fit une petite moue de contestation mais finit par approuver ce projet. Malfoy la connaissait bien mieux qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

*******************

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent bien vite. Sirius Black se présenta à Poudlard la veille du réveillon. Harry constata que son parrain avait retrouvé sa gaieté habituelle. Il avait craint tout d'abord que, malgré le temps passant, Sirius ne soit encore gêné de le voir. Mais il n'en était rien. L'homme les étreignit, Hermione et lui, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Ces enfants lui avaient manqué. Harry ne su, au début, comment se conduire avec son parrain. Il était convaincu que Lupin lui avait fait part de leur entretien. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cela le mettait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son tuteur. Mais rapidement tout revint à la normal entres les deux hommes. Le repas de réveillon fut joyeux. Les professeurs, Dumbledore, Sirius, Hermione et Harry, tout le monde semblait apprécier ce moment passé ensemble, tout le monde, mis à part Rogue qui s'esquiva au cour de la soirée pour le plus grand bonheur de Sirius. Ses vacances rendaient Hermione heureuse. Elle avait retrouvé, dans ces moments passés avec Harry et son parrain, l'atmosphère de son été à Brighton. Son bonheur était du également, en grande partie, aux cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu le jour de Noël. Harry et elle s'étaient installés pour l'occasion dans les appartements des préfets en chef. Ils avaient, la veille, partagé la chambre de la jeune fille et discuté, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, jusqu'au milieux de la nuit. Au petit matin, Hermione s'était réveillée, la mine réjouie. Elle avait laissé son ami profiter encore un peu de son sommeil et s'était précipitée dans la salle commune pour découvrir une myriade de cadeaux sous le sapin constellé de guirlandes. Après avoir déballé la plupart d'entre eux, elle se pressa d'ouvrir le dernier paquet qui lui restait. Le papier glacé enlevé, Hermione découvrit une boîte d'un vert profond. A l'intérieur, sous le fin papier de soie, se trouvait un magnifique cadre photo. Elle l'extirpa de son emballage pour le regarder à la lumière du soleil. L'argent du cadre brillait de mille reflets bleutés. Le dessus était surmonté d'un couple de petites fées aux ailes de papillon. En caressant leurs têtes minuscules, Hermione activa une douce musique. Elle approcha son oreille pour écouter plus distinctement cette mélodie que semblait s'échapper de ces deux petites figurines. C'était un présent précieux qu'elle venait de recevoir, pourtant aucune carte ne l'accompagnait. Hermione avait cependant une petite idée sur l'identité de l'expéditeur. Elle en rougit presque. Fouillant dans sa mallette bleue, elle y retira sa précieuse photo et la plaça dans le cadre. Les dimensions correspondaient parfaitement. Quand Harry se réveilla à son tour, il fut un peu déçu de constater qu'Hermione avait déjà fait un carnage dans les paquets cadeaux. Heureusement, elle se rattrapa par la suite et accepta de l'accompagner, Sirius et lui, au terrain de quidditch. Un carnet de notes à la main, elle se chargeait d'inscrire les performances de son ami comme il le lui avait demandé, tandis que Sirius le dirigeait. Tout se passait le mieux du monde…

« -Tu n'as pas vu Sirius, demanda Harry à Hermione quand il la croisa dans le couloir. Je le cherche, il m'avait promis de m'entraîner avant la nuit tombée. Je l'attendais sur le terrain mais il n'est pas venu. »

« -Et, bien, je l'ai vu partir précipitamment de la tour sud en début d'après midi, répondit elle avec un peu d'hésitation. Je voulais le saluer mais il avait l'air préoccupé, je n'ai pas insisté. »

« -Préoccupé ? Mais pour quelle raison serait il préoccupé. Il allait bien encore ce matin. »

« -Je n'en sais rien, Harry, reprit la jeune fille. Va le voir, il doit sûrement être dans sa chambre. »

Harry se précipita  en direction des appartements de son parrain. Hermione le suivait de près.

« -Que fais tu Sirius ? demanda le jeune homme quand il aperçut son tuteur empaqueter ses affaires. Je t'attendais. »

« -Je dois partir, dit Black les traits du visage crispés. »

« -Maintenant ? s'étonna Harry. Mais pourquoi ?»

« -J'ai…j'ai des choses à faire, répondit son tuteur en laissant transparaître dans son regard une profonde contrariété. »

« -Il y a bien une raison pour que tu partes comme çà, ajouta le jeune homme, dis moi ce qu'il y a … »

« -Laisse, Harry, intervint Hermione en tirant sur le bras de son ami. Si Sirius te dit qu'il doit partir, c'est qu'il doit le faire, il n'y a pas à discuter. »

_A suivre…_

* * *


	14. Bizarre mais rare

****

****

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

****

****

CHAPITRE XIV :

**            Bizarre mais rare.**

« -Pourquoi tu souris comme çà, Granger ? »

Draco plongea son regard dans ceux de la jeune fille pour qu'elle détourne le sien et cesse de l'observer d'un air amusé comme elle le faisait à présent. Mais elle ne fléchit pas.

« -Pour rien, dit elle, pour rien. »

« -Alors arrête, çà te donne un air stupide, répliqua t-il avec arrogance. »

« -Tu n'as rien à me dire, Malfoy ? demanda t-elle à son tour. »

« -Rien ! répondit il d'un ton sec, ses bras repliés contre son torse. J'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps à discuter avec toi. »

« -T'es sûre ? »

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Granger, tu t'es fracassée le crâne contre une plaque de glace ou quoi ? demanda t-il de sa voix moqueuse. »

« -Non, moi, çà va, répondit elle simplement. »

Draco s'apprêtait à quitter leur salle commune mais Hermione l'en empêcha. Elle lui tira l'avant bras et l'entraîna rapidement dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme ne pu faire volte-face, il la laissa donc faire, non sans un peu de résistance.

« -Pourquoi tu m'amènes ici ? grommela t-il. »

« -Pour te montrer mon cadeau de Noël, répondit elle simplement un sourire coquin aux lèvres. »

Hermione tendit sa main pour lui montrer sa table de chevet où reposait le fameux cadre en argent. Elle se tourna vers lui pour croiser son regard. Draco demeurait impassible. 

« -Comme çà ma famille est protégée, reprit elle gaiement. Tu sais, c'est peut être le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait offert cette année. »

« -Il faut croire que celui qui te l'a fait à du goût, répondit Draco dont les yeux s'animèrent imperceptiblement. »

« -Pour ce genre de chose, peut être, ajouta t-elle doucement. »

Puis elle prit appuie sur le bras gauche du jeune homme, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se hissa jusqu'à atteindre son visage. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Draco se pencha un peu vers elle, elle pu, de cette manière appliquer un baiser délicat contre sa joue.

« -Merci, lui souffla t-elle dans l'oreille. »

Avec grâce, Hermione reposa ses petits talons contre le sol. Elle repartit aussitôt sans avoir pris la peine de regarder une dernière fois Draco. Peut être aurait elle pu constater à quel point elle l'avait troublée. 

*******************

            Après son bref entretien avec Malfoy, Hermione se pressa pour rejoindre la salle commune des griffondores pour y accueillir Ron et Ginny. Sur le chemin qui la menait vers ses amis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir. De se réjouir du retour des Weasley, bien sur, mais ceci n'expliquait pas la joie qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Son cœur battait fort, son estomac se contractait à chacun de ses sourires, son visage rayonnait de façon incontrôlable. Hermione goûtait quelques minutes de bonheur seulement parce qu'elle avait eu le courage de lui dire merci. Elle passa ses doigts contre ses lèvres gonflées. Il lui semblait que l'odeur de sa peau si trouvait encore. Elle en rougit un peu plus. Quelle idée avait elle eu de l'embrasser ? Qu'importe, elle en avait sentit le besoin, un besoin semblable à un caprice d'enfant. Après tout, Hermione Granger pouvait bien faire ce que bon lui semble, tant que cela restait raisonnable. Mais était il raisonnable d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment simplement parce qu'elle lui avait donné un chaste baiser sur la joue ? Cependant Hermione ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment, elle  savourait encore un peu cet instant, un instant durant lequel tous ses ennuis sommeillaient.

*******************

            La nuit dernière, Hermione l'avait partagée avec ses amis, chez les griffondores. C'était une façon pour eux de célébrer leur retrouvaille. La dégustation de biscuits à la marmelade, confectionnés par Mrs Weasley, avait été un bon prétexte pour se réunir dans leur salle commune. Un thé bergamote-cerise en guise de boisson, ils avaient à tour de rôle parlé de leurs vacances de Noël. Ron s'était bien amusé à leur raconter comment Percy avait présenté Pénélope, sa fiancée, à ses parents lors du réveillon. Le petit groupe y compris Harry en avait bien ri. Hermione fut ravie de constater que son ami avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Depuis que son parrain était parti, pourtant, il avait paru préoccupé. Peut être que la jeune fille aurait du s'abstenir de lui préciser que Sirius lui avait paru soucieux. Le mal était fait et il lui serait impossible de revenir en arrière. Elle pouvait comprendre que ce départ soudain, qui ressemblait bien plus à une fuite, puisse paraître étrange, mais Sirius avait toujours eu un comportement à double tranchant, son humeur vacillant d'un moment à l'autre, la prison pensait Hermione, la prison y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Elle s'étonnait parfois de le voir sourire quand elle repensait à ce qu'il avait vécu. Comment en était il encore capable ? La force d'esprit dont il faisait preuve le plus souvent, c'est ce qui rendait Hermione très admirative face son nouveau tuteur, qu'importent ses accès de colère, son côté impulsif. Elle ne lui était que trop redevable d'avoir pris soin d'elle et de l'avoir intégrée à la famille, qu'il formait déjà avec Harry, sans aucune réserve. Evidement, tout comme son ami, elle s'était posée des questions sur ce départ précipité, ce visage noyé dans une expression indescriptible. Harry et elle en avaient même discuté longuement mais, bien sur, ils n'avaient pas pu en déterminer la raison. Hermione en était restée là et avait mis sa curiosité de côté, elle savait qu'il en était autrement pour Harry. Le jeune homme n'avait pourtant rien laissé paraître mais Hermione était convaincue qu'il ne cessait de repenser à son parrain, apeuré qu'il était de déceler dans ce comportement étrange, le retour possible de Voldemort. La mort planait autour de lui encore et toujours, cette situation l'effrayait, non pas parce qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais parce qu'il craignait dans souffrir à nouveau. Hermione s'endormit sur cette pensée, le visage préoccupé d'Harry en mémoire.

*******************

« -Te voilà ma petite fille. »

« -Qui êtes vous ? demanda t-elle d'une voix apeurée. »

L'homme sortit de l'ombre, grand, impressionnant, vêtu d'une longue capeline qui lui cachait le visage. Elle se mit à trembler.

« -Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, mon enfant ? As-tu oublié mon visage ? demanda l'homme en s'approchant d'elle. »

Il tira sur sa capuche et découvrit son visage. Elle n'y vit que son regard, sombre et pénétrant, deux ronds noirs qui la fixaient sans jamais se détourner.

« -Moi, reprit il, je me souviens de toi, ma petite fille, c'est ton regard, tes yeux qui sont à moi, qui m'ont appris qui tu étais. »

Sa voix sifflait comme les cordes d'un alto que l'on pince.  Elle résonnait prenant une teinte aussi sombre que la nuit qui les entourait. 

« -Tu es venu me rejoindre, gentille fillette, ajouta t-il. »

Il lui tendit une main blanche comme la craie, son poignet droit se découvrit et elle pu voir, de cette façon, une marque se dessiner à la surface de sa peau.

« -Viens, viens te dis je, siffla t-il à nouveau. Tu es à moi, mon enfant, à moi, aujourd'hui et pour toujours. »

« -Non, parvint elle à dire dans un murmure. Non ! Je ne vous appartiens pas. »

Elle avait protestée de toutes ses forces, mais ses paroles semblaient se perdre dans sa gorge. Son rire moqueur vint à lui glacer le sang.

« -N'en soit pas si sûre, dit il tout en pointant son doigt vers sa poitrine. »

Aussitôt, elle ressentit une douleur aigue lui perforer sa peau, s'incruster dans sa chaire. Elle rapporta sa main là où s'infiltrait le mal puis la retira pour y voir le sang qui la recouvrait, du sang noire répandu sur sa poitrine, imbibant sa chemise blanche, un sang qui tombait en gouttes épaisses sur le sol humide. Elle en eu peur et la souffrance redoubla. L'homme s'approcha de nouveau, tendant maintenant ses deux bras vers elle. 

« -Tu es à moi aujourd'hui et pour toujours. »

Effrayée, elle recula, un pas en arrière, puis un autre. Elle finit par se retourner pour courir, fuir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Hors de la forêt, dans la plaine blanchie par la neige, elle cavalait à grandes enjambées. Une pierre coincée dans la terre la fit trébucher. Elle tomba lourdement contre le sol enneigé, ses genoux meurtris par la chute. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre en compte ses nouvelles blessures, elle craignait trop qu'il ne la rattrape. Une étendue lumineuse brillait au loin, elle s'en rapprocha. C'était le lac, celui de Poudlard que la lune illuminait. Elle plongea ses pieds dans l'eau glacée, puis ses mains. Elle voulait à tout pris se laver du sang qui la souillait. Elle avança au fur et à mesure dans le lac. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle fut complètement immergée par l'eau. Elle avait perdu pied, elle paniquait et bientôt l'air lui manqua. Quand elle voulut ressortir sa tête de l'eau, elle ne pu le faire. Une glace épaisse recouvrait le lac, empêchant la jeune fille de remonter à la surface. Elle tapait, tapait, ses petits poings martelant la glace. Mais rien, aucun effet. L'air, plus d'air…

Un cri.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ces cris. Il se leva bien vite, accouru devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle était là, elle pleurait dans son sommeil.

« -Ouvre, ouvre, maudit tableau, grommela t-il à Léonie. »

« -Pourquoi faire, petit serpent, répliqua t-elle méchamment, laisse la, elle rêve, seulement. »

« -'' _Edina_ '',  cria t-il quand il se rappela du mot de passe, '' _Edina_ '', répéta t-il. Maintenant que je l'ai prononcé ce foutu mot de passe, ouvre ! »

Léonie ne pu faire autrement que de lui obéir. La porte grinça. Le jeune homme fut libre d'entrer dans cette chambre où la voix d'Hermione ne s'exprimait plus que par de petits gémissements.

«-Réveille toi, Granger, lui dit il en la secouant vigoureusement, réveille toi. »

Dans un bond soudain, la jeune fille se leva.

« -Je suis morte ! cria t-elle. Je suis morte ! »

« -Mais non, qu'est ce que tu racontes encore, répondit il vivement. »

Il parlait pour la rassurer, d'un ton dur peut être, mais seulement pour son bien. Quand elle eut, en partie, retrouver ses esprits, elle se jeta instinctivement dans ses bras pour trouver du réconfort. Elle tremblait, il pouvait le sentir. Ses mains s'agrippaient à la chemise de Malfoy de façon désespérée. Il eut du mal à la calmer. Il l'aida à se rallonger sur son lit.

« -J'ai peur, j'ai peur, murmura t-elle. »

Hermione était recroquevillé comme un petit chat apeuré. Le regard perdu. Son corps tremblait encore.  Draco n'eut pas le courage de la laisser, pourtant, dieu sait, qu'il aurait aimé retrouver son lit pour se reposer à nouveau. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui saisit aussitôt son poignet. Ce geste le fit presque sursauter.

« -Ne me laisse pas seule, le supplia t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. »

Il la regarda encore, plongeant son regard dans ses petits yeux rougis par les larmes.

« -Fais moi de la place, alors, lui dit il sobrement. J'ai besoin d'espace pour dormir. »

Hermione se déplaça légèrement pour qu'il puisse s'allonger à côté d'elle. Quand il fut installé près d'elle, elle se rapprocha un peu pour ne pas perdre ce contact rassurant. Draco ne fit aucun commentaire, il la laissa faire avec une passivité incroyable.

« -J'ai rêvé d'un homme que je ne connaît pas et d'un mal que je n'ai jamais ressenti, murmura t-elle l'esprit encore plongé dans ses pensées. Pourtant c'était moi, cette personne qu'il appelait '' ma petite fille ''. Il a prononcé un nom mais je ne me souviens plus lequel. »

« -Ce n'est rien, Granger, répliqua Draco qui avait déjà fermé ses yeux, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Dors, maintenant, dors. »

*******************

            Draco n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait prononcé aucune parole. Comme si la nuit dernière n'avait été qu'un long et interminable rêve. Le silence était peut être préférable. Que se passait il avec elle ? Un baiser, puis cette nuit. Hermione avait eu de bonnes raisons de se comporter ainsi. Elle avait eu peur. Si peur qu'elle n'avait pu le cacher même à, lui, son pire ennemi. Etait il réellement son ennemi ? Non. Plus d'insulte entre eux, quelques chamailleries ordinaires mais rien d'autre. Si, quelque chose d'autre. Son cœur, celui d'Hermione, il battait fort. Fort quand il était près d'elle, fort quand ses yeux de diamantine se posaient sur elle, fort quand il la touchait, la frôlait. Elle qui pouvait avoir une telle maîtrise d'elle-même, en temps normal, s'emballait comme une petite fille qu'elle n'était plus. Peut être n'avait il rien remarqué. Sûrement. Ne lui avait il pas dit, un jour, qu'elle était bizarre ? Elle l'était. Tout le monde était d'accord à ce propos. Il ne pouvait mettre ce comportement étrange que sur le compte de sa seule bizarrerie. Oui, il n'y a qu'une fille comme elle qui pouvait l'inviter sans gêne comme elle l'avait fais cette nuit là. Une bizarrerie, rien de plus. Elle ne devait pas s'en soucier. Son esprit ne lui en laisserait d'ailleurs pas la possibilité, parce qu'elle avait peur, encore et toujours peur. Mais elle tiendrait, elle ne laisserait rien transparaître. Tout ce qui l'effrayait, elle saurait le maintenir caché en elle, l'enfouir pour le bien de chacun.

*******************

« -Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy… »

Miss Sullivan s'approcha de leur table, après s'être attardée longuement sur le groupe que formaient Parvati et Lavande.

« -…avez-vous choisit la prophétie que vous allez étudier ? leur demanda t-elle. »

« -Oui, répondit Hermione, nous l'avons trouvée dans le carnet prophétique de Prediger Edelweiss. »

« -Le 13ième prédicateur, s'étonna le professeur avant de se tourner vers Draco et de lui dire un sourire aux lèvres. C'est très aimable de la part de votre père de vous laisser disposer de sa collection. »

« -Que voulez vous mon père ne peut rien me refuser, lui répondit il avec un regard équivoque. »

« -Tant que cela n'est pas réciproque, reprit elle, je suppose que c'est tout à vôtre bénéfice. »

« -Voudriez vous savoir quelle prophétie exactement nous avons choisit ? intervînt Hermione qui s'était sentie étrangement écartée de la conversation. »

« -Non, Miss Granger, répondit son professeur de sa douce voix habituelle, je préfères garder la surprise. Je suis sûre que vous ne manquerez pas de m'étonner. »

Draco l'assura d'un hochement de tête et d'un petit sourire en coin. Hermione trouva le comportement du jeune homme, à l'égard de Miss Sullivan, bien curieux. Une fois le cours terminé, la salle de classe se désemplit rapidement. Quand elle fut entièrement vide, un oiseau vînt à toquer à l'aide de son bec contre l'une des vitres des grandes baies. La jeune femme s'empressa de lui ouvrir. L'animal salua sa maîtresse avant de se poser sur son épaule. C'était une corneille, oiseau d'un noir de geai, au plumage brillant et au regard vif.

« -Turtledove, Turtledove, mon amour de Turtledove, alors, que penses tu de ce Malfoy ? demanda t-elle d'un ton enchanteur à l'oiseau qui enserrait son épaule. »

Aussitôt, une douce mélodie s'échappa du bec de l'animal, une mélodie qui disait :

« -**_L_**_'enfant blond aux yeux d'argent_

**_L_**_'enfant du premier partisan_

**_I_**_l s'endort savant_

**_E_**_t se réveillera ignorant_

**_P_**_arce qu'il croit savoir_

**_S_**_avoir est un pouvoir_

**_M_**_ais ne sait pas le pire_

**_M_**_ais ne sait ce qui est à venir. »_

Miss Sullivan caressa la petite tête de son oiseau et lui offrit un morceau de biscuit que l'animal picora aussitôt.

« -Pas pour le moment, mais çà ne serait tarder. »

*******************

            Quand il entra, elle était là, au centre de la pièce. Ses petits pieds martelaient l'épais tapis de velours dans une cadence régulière. Ils suivaient le rythme de la mélodie qui avait inondée le lieu. Ne résonnait plus que le vieux disque de jazz et la voix frêle d'Hermione qui essayait de se caler sur les paroles de la chanson. Les yeux fermés, elle tournait, dansait, les bras dans les air comme s'ils se reposaient sur les épaules d'un partenaire imaginaire. Sa tête se balançait de droite à gauche et son corps ondulait d'une manière égale. La lumière de la cheminée s'accrochait  aux boucles de cheveux, tout comme elle le faisait le soir où il était rentré à moitié ivre. Tout semblait pareil à cette nuit. Tout, jusqu'à cette chemise de nuit blanche qui lui allait si bien. Le contre jour laissait entrevoir la fine silhouette de la jeune fille à travers le linge de coton qui valsait au grée de ses mouvements. Tout semblait pareil, si ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, elle souriait. Sans faire de bruit il s'avança, retira ses chaussures une à une et vînt près d'elle. Il glissa doucement mais sûrement une main autour de sa taille et l'autre dans la sienne. Hermione ouvrit immédiatement ses paupières et son sourire se fana dans la surprise.

« -Malfoy, que fais tu ? »

« -Je n'allais pas te laisser danser toute seule comme une idiote, lui répondit il d'un air narquois. »

Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien. L'œil du jeune homme brillait d'un éclat bien mystérieux.

« -…çà t'arrive souvent de danser comme çà ? lui demanda t-il d'un ton moqueur. »

Il la tira un peu plus contre lui.

« -…rêverais tu du prince charmant, Granger, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille. »

Hermione s'écarta légèrement de son contact sans se défaire totalement de la prise qu'il exerçait sur elle. Elle le regarda à nouveau puis sourit à son tour. Elle referma alors ses yeux et chantonna à nouveau à tus tête sous le regard surpris de Malfoy.

« -Tu es bizarre, Granger, vraiment bizarre. »

Il se pencha vers elle, un peu plus à chaque fois. Au moment où elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, il les captura pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Hermione ne fit rien. Elle ne recula pas, ne protesta pas. Elle attendait.

« -C'est vrai que tu es bizarre, lui souffla t-il à nouveau, mais j'aime çà. »

Hermione rouvrit ses yeux pour constater que l'expression du jeune homme avait changé. Il souriait toujours mais plus avec suffisance, non, son sourire était doux, presque aimant. Elle en paru désarmée mais ne se laissa pas amadouée.

« -N'avais tu pas un entraînement ce soir ? lui demanda t-elle comme si de rien n'était. »

« -Je suis heureux de constater que tu t'es bien renseignée sur mon emploi du temps. »

« -Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne me dérangerais pas, répliqua t-elle. »

« -Cà aurait été bête si je t'avais surpris entrain de danser, n'est ce pas ? se moqua t-il. Imagine. Granger qui croit danser avec des fantômes, çà en ferait rire plus d'un. »

« -Tes amis je suppose ? Je suis sûre qu'ils riraient autant s'ils te voyaient danser avec moi en ce moment, tu ne crois pas ? répliqua t-elle sarcastique. »

« -S'il n'y avait que la danse…ajouta t-il d'une voix chaude. »

Quand elle plongea ses grands yeux dans les siens, elle su que ce qu'elle avait désirée, au fond d'elle, se produisait à cet instant. Il caressa du plat de sa main le doux visage de la jeune fille avant de saisir son menton et de le tirer vers lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Ses lèvres brûlantes touchèrent les siennes avec fougue. Hermione en fut surprise. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche légèrement. Draco en profita pour y glisser sa langue, sans qu'elle ne proteste. Elle aimait çà. Mais qu'aimait elle au juste, ce baiser ou bien celui qui le lui donnait ? L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre pensa t-elle. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, un bref moment, Hermione en profita pour faire un bond en arrière. Un large sourire au visage, elle lui dit :

« -Que penses tu faire avec moi, Malfoy ? »

Le jeune homme lui renvoya un sourire équivoque. Elle recula, pas après pas, en direction de sa chambre mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide à ce jeu là. Draco la rattrapa promptement en agrippant ses deux bras. Elle en sursauta.

« -Tu pensais m'échapper si facilement, Granger ? demanda t-il un éclair malicieux dans le bleu de ses yeux. »

Il l'attira vers lui vivement. Elle reposa ses mains contre son coffre, reprit son sourire angélique avant de glisser ses bras autour de son cou, se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux l'embrasser, à son tour.

« -Je voulais juste voir ta réaction, lui répondit elle. »

« -Curieuse, Granger ? Si tu le veux je peux te montrer d'autres choses, ajouta t-il tout en laissant sa main ramper sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. »

Elle arrêta sa progression d'un geste délicat de la main mais il n'en retira pas pour autant la sienne qui continuait à caresser le grain de sa peau. Quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire contre lui, plus rien pour lui résister, elle se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras. Il la souleva alors et elle enserra ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ses lèvres continuèrent à voyager d'une parcelle de peau à l'autre tandis qu'il la déposait contre le tapis de velours sur lequel elle vînt à s'étendre, son corps à lui contre le sien. Tout son être brûlait, de la pointe de ses doigts jusqu'à ses petons rosées qui se courbaient à chaque fois qu'il s'appuyait contre elle : ses mains, ses lèvres, ses jambes, son bassin…Aucun de ses mouvements, de ses gestes ne lui échappaient. Elle sentait toute chose avec une acuité accentuée, comme si son corps se réveillait, plus sensible aux caresses du jeune homme, à ses baisers. Son coeur s'emballait, martelant sa poitrine dans laquelle son cœur semblait s'étouffer. Mais, à ce moment précis, la douleur n'était plus que plaisir et le ravissement n'était plus que douleur. L'exaltation qui l'envahissait finit par se refléter dans son sourire tandis que Draco embrassait fougueusement l'un de ses seins. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis un autre et un autre. Il en fut ravit. Il s'arrêta un instant pour croiser son regard. 

« -Es tu sûre de le vouloir ? lui demanda t-il avec sérieux. Je peux encore m'arrêter si tu le veux, enfin je peux essayer. »

Elle lui renvoya un sourire tendre en guise de réponse avant de caresser sa joue pour l'attirer contre elle, au plus près d'elle et saisir ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Il releva progressivement sa nuisette jusqu'à découvrir son ventre crémeux qu'il embrassa aussitôt. Il promena l'une de ses mains le long de sa jambe avant de la laisser errer entres ses cuisses. Elle se courba aussitôt à son contact et se resserra un peu plus contre sa prise. Hermione se sentit perdre pied, elle saisit le poignet de Draco pour qu'il accentue sa pression. Il obtempéra aussitôt avant de se dégager doucement. 

« - Je ne te ferais pas de mal, lui souffla t-il quand il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. »

« -Je le sait, répondit elle haletante avant qu'il ne vienne se glisser en elle. »

Dans la nuit qui entourait Poudlard ne résonnait plus que leurs deux voix, leur deux voix essoufflées et la complainte du vent qui venait se fracasser sur les fenêtres de la salle qui les abritaient. Hermione finit par s'endormir dans les bras chauds de son amant, un sourire réjoui aux lèvres.

« _Ah ! Les plus doux plaisir de ce monde souvent font les meilleurs amours. »_

Alfred de Musset

_A suivre…_


	15. Une fleur n'en est pas une autre

Cette fois-ci, je me suis pressée pou livrer mon chapitre avec une journée d'avance, effort suprême de ma part. J'avais même prévu de le faire hier soir mais je n'ai pas réussit à boucler ce chapitre à temps. J'étais pressée d'envoyer cette nouvelle partie pour savoir ce que vous en pensiez. Le dénouement de l'intrigue se profile un peu plus, mais le plus gros est à venir. Si je m'y prends bien les deux prochains chapitres donneront les clefs de cette histoire, enfin çà c'est si je m'y prends bien, ce qui n'est pas gagné avec moi. Je suis heureuse d'en arriver à ce moment précis de ma fic, c'est à partir de cette idée que j'ai lancé les bases de cette histoire. C'est comme çà que j'ai eu envi d'écrire. Après, tout le reste est venu se broder autour de cette trame. Même si mon histoire est déjà bien avancée, j'attends toujours vos conseils pour la suite. J'avoue avoir encore du mal à imaginer précisément la fin de ma fiction. Malgré le plaisir que je prends à écrire, je saurais soulagée quand je l'aurais finie. Cà me prend trop de temps, du temps qu'il faudrait que je consacre un peu plus à mes cours.

Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de préciser que les paroles de la chanson présente dans ce chapitre sont tirées de la B.O. du _Voyage de Chihiro_, à l'origine en japonais. Elles sont un peu longues mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à les couper.

P.S : Je lance un défi. Cette nouvelle partie contient la prophétie que Draco et Hermione ont décidé de traduire pour leur devoir. Si vous parvenez  à la décrypter vous gagneriez…laissez moi réfléchir…rien, sauf mon estime la plus profonde. Non, je plaisante. Je serais seulement curieuse de savoir qu'elle interprétation vous pouvez en donner. Bon maintenant que j'ai lancée mon défi à quatre balles (et que j'en suis toute fière en plus), je peux vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Biz (n'oubliez pas le plus important…REWIEWS)

Voici mon mail pour ceux que çà intéressent : neige2printemps@caramail.com

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE XV : « Une fleur n'en est pas une autre. »

« -Je trouve Rogue bizarre ces derniers temps, déclara Ron tandis qu'il quittait la classe de potions. »

« -Je vois pas ce qui te fait dire çà, intervînt Harry, il est toujours aussi antipathique que d'habitude. »

« -Si, si crois moi, reprit son ami, je les bien observé récemment, j'ai remarqué qui allait souvent voir Miss Sullivan. »

« -Ne me dis pas que tu parles encore de cette histoire ridicule ?se moqua Hermione. Je croyais que tu avais tiré un trait là-dessus. »

« -Ben non, grogna le rouquin, j'y arrives pas. C'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer. Je suis sûre que vous seriez aussi traumatisé que moi si vous les aviez vu, surtout que c'était pas la seule fois où il est venu la voire. »

« -Je ne vois pas ce qui te perturbe tellement, ajouta la jeune fille. Après tout, Rogue et Miss Sullivan sont tous deux professeurs, il est normal qu'ils se rencontrent fréquemment. »

« -Et s'il s'agissait d'autre chose, reprit Ron un murmurant d'un air soupçonneux. Et si Rogue se rendait à la tour sud pour des rendez vous amoureux. Imaginez que Miss Sullivan et lui soient amants, conclut il terrifié par ses propres paroles. Il l'a déjà embrassée, c'est une preuve. »

« -Sur le front, rectifia Hermione exaspérée, c'est toi-même qui nous la raconté. En tout cas, c'est n'importe quoi toute cette histoire. C'est pas tes artères que le sucre est entrain d'obstrué mais plutôt ton cerveau, continue comme çà et tu finiras pensionnaire de Mungoville. Mais t'inquiète, Harry et moi, on t'apportera des muffins. »

« -C'est vrai, Hermione a raison, ajouta Harry amusé. Ils sont nombreux à se rendre à la tour sud, c'est pas pour autant qu…Harry s'interrompit soudainement. »

« -Qu'y a t-il Harry ? demanda aussitôt la jeune fille. »

« -…dis moi, Hermione, quand tu as vu mon parrain la dernière fois, tu m'as bien dit qu'il revenait de la tour sud. »

« -Oui, oui, confirma t-elle sans savoir où son ami voulait en venir. »

« -Tu en es sûre ? »

« -Il n'y a aucun doute, répondit elle, je venais de retrouver Pattenrond à l'entrée de la tour quand ton parrain en est sorti. »

« -C'est bizarre, ajouta Harry qui paraissait plongé dans ses pensées. »

« -Peut être qu'il a surpris Miss Sullivan et Rogue ensemble et que cette image la traumatisé tout comme moi, intervînt le rouquin. »

« -Tu trouves pas que ton histoire est un peu tirée par les cheveux, Ron, questionna Hermione. »

« -Pas autant que çà, reprit le jeune homme avec assurance. Miss Sullivan est une jolie femme, je dirais même très jolie. Imaginons que Sirius l'ait déjà rencontrée lors de l'une de ses visites à Poudlard, il l'a tout de suite trouvée ravissante, voire à son goût. Il passe à la tour sud pour la saluer et là il tombe sur Rogue. Cà a du lui faire un choc d'apprendre que la belle Sullivan était, disons, l'amie de cet infâme individu. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il était bouleversé quand Herm' l'a vu. »

« -Quelle imagination ! ironisa Hermione. Cà te serait profitable si tu t'en servais un peu plus en cours. »

« -Comment crois tu que j'obtiens de si bons résultats en Divination ? L'imagination, 'Mione, l'imagination, répliqua t-il fier de lui. Alors Harry que penses tu de ma théorie ? »

« -Je sais pas. D'un côté, je trouve que c'est une histoire abracadabrante, mais de l'autre, j'avoue que ton hypothèse foireuse me plaît bien. »

« -Harry, pas toi. Que Ron parte dans ses délires passe encore mais que tu l'encourages, çà non, rouspéta leur amie. »

« -Parce que tu as une meilleure idée, toi ? demanda le rouquin en soulevant son sourcil droit. »

« -Elle sera toujours plus sensée que la tienne en tout cas, répliqua t-elle en lui tirant la langue. »

« -C'est vilain ce que tu viens de faire, je croyais que tu devais donner l'exemple. La vérité c'est que tu es restée une vraie gamine, ajouta le rouquin d'une voix espiègle. »

« -Alors là, tu te trompes, mon p'tit Ron, je t'assures que je ne suis plus une gamine, dit elle avec un sourire étrange. Bon, ce n'est pas tout çà, mais je dois y aller, on se voit tout à l'heure, bye. »

A peine eut elle finit sa phrase qu'elle s'éclipsa rapidement au détour d'un couloir.

« -Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulut dire ? »

« -Pas plus que ce qu'elle ne t'a dit, répondit Harry. »

« -Elle aussi, elle est bizarre ces derniers temps, constata le rouquin. »

« -Si ce n'était que ces derniers temps, ajouta son ami avant de se diriger avec Ron vers le terrain de quidditch. »

*******************

            Hermione était heureuse. En marchant, en courant, elle était heureuse. Car Hermione Granger était amoureuse et l'amour lui donnait des ailes. Presque trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle n'était plus une ''gamine'', trois semaines depuis que Draco et elle avaient passés cette fameuse nuit ensemble. Elle pouvait sentir encore son odeur sur elle. Peut être parce qu'il y avait eu d'autres nuits après celle-ci, d'autres moments partagés l'un avec l'autre, l'un contre l'autre. Toutes ces sensations dans son cœur lui donnaient le tournis quand elle prenait le temps de s'y attarder un peu. Ces choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'à présent lui procuraient un plaisir infini. Elle aurait du s'en tenir à cette simple allégresse, pourtant elle ne contrôlait plus rien, quand bien même l'aurait elle voulut, elle aurait été incapable de garder une maîtrise sur le cour des évènements. Draco restait une énigme pour elle, ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment, tout cela il semblait le garder pour lui. Comment pouvoir alors saisir ses sentiments ? Savoir s'il l'aimait. Il la désirait cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais, pour Hermione, le désir avec quelque chose d'éphémère et elle ne pouvait s'imaginer que ce qu'elle ressentait puisse un jour disparaître. Pour le moment elle profitait de la situation, elle profitait de lui comme il profitait d'elle. Elle aurait pourtant voulut l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait. Son regard n'était il pas déjà une promesse qu'il lui faisait ? « Idiote, pensa t-elle quand elle entra dans leur salle commune et qu'elle le vit assis au bureau, comment as-tu fais pour t'éprendre de ce serpent ? »

« -Tu en as mis du temps, grommela t-il dans un demi sourire. »

« -Je te rappelles qu'on avait cours de potion, juste avant, répliqua t-elle tandis qu'elle posait ses livres sur la table. Tu n'y étais pas d'ailleurs, pourquoi ? »

« -J'ai reçu une visite de mon père, répondit il. »

« -Ton père ? demanda Hermione d'un air inquiet. Qu'est ce qu'il est venu faire ici ?»

« -Saluer son fils, Granger, çà parait évident. »

« -Si tu le dis. »

« -Il voulait savoir si notre devoir de prophétie avançait bien, ajouta Draco en gardant son petit sourire narquois. Il était d'ailleurs ravi que l'on travaille sur les Edelweiss. »

Hermione réfléchit un instant sur ce que le jeune homme venait de lui dire. Elle essayait d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler un Lucius Malfoy ravi.

« -Ravi qu'on travaille ensemble ? reprit elle aussitôt avec moquerie. »

« -Cà s'est une autre histoire, répondit il. »

« -J'espère que tu ne lui as pas dis, tu sais…hésita t-elle, pour ma mère, enfin pour ma vraie mère. »

Draco la regarda d'un air sombre, mais il demeura silencieux.

« -Il ne faut pas lui dire, Malfoy ! Personne n'est au courant. Tu dois garder ce secret pour toi, ajouta t-elle avec agitation tout en secouant son petit doigt devant les yeux du jeune homme. »

« -Calme toi, Granger, répliqua t-il simplement. Je n'ai rien dit. Pour quelle raison parlerais je de cette histoire débile ? Bon arrêtons de parler de çà. On est ici pour bosser, alors commençons. »

Il se tourna vers la table pour ouvrir les livres dont ils allaient faire l'usage. Hermione, un premier temps, soulagée par sa réponse, commença à lui lancer un regard assassin quand elle prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« -Attend une minute, toi ! s'exclama t-elle de façon sévère. Tu viens de dire que mon histoire était quoi ? Débile, c'est çà ? »

« -Oublie, çà n'a pas d'importance, il faut qu'on travaille, répondit il sans faire attention une minute au changement d'expression de la jeune fille. »

« -Pas d'importance, dis tu ? ajouta t-elle avant de se jeter sur lui et de l'assaillir de chatouilles. »

Draco se mit à gesticuler comme un petit serpent.

« -Arrêtes, tentait il de lui dire entre deux gloussements. »

Hermione, trop heureuse de son châtiment, ne prit pas en compte ses protestations. Elle continua à agiter ses petits doigts le long des côtes du jeune homme qui finit par se laisser tomber à terre, Hermione toujours accrochée à lui.

« -Alors qu'est ce que tu disais, Malfoy ? dit elle avec un brin de taquinerie dans la voix. »

« -Rien…rien du tout, réussit il à dire, entres deux rires. »

Hermione, affalée sur son torse, arrêta son supplice pour le regarder rire si joyeusement. C'était la première fois, lui semblait il, qu'elle l'entendait rire avec autant de spontanéité. Le bonheur lui allait bien, pensa t-elle. Dans un élan, elle l'embrassa doucement, apposant ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis, sans rien ajouter, elle se releva et pris place sur sa chaise.

« -Alors, tu viens travailler, Malfoy, lui dit elle comme si de rien était. »

Draco l'observa dans la stupéfaction avant de la rejoindre. 

« -Moi, je ne demandais rien d'autre, ajouta t-il amusé. C'est toi qui ne peux pas rester, un instant, sans te jeter sur moi. »

« -C'est ce que tu dis, répondit elle en lui renvoyant son sourire coquin. Bon commençons. »

Hermione avait saisit le parchemin où avait été recopié la prophétie de Prediger Edelweiss.

**« U**ne fleur n'en est pas une autre

**C**elle qui en porte deux

**N**ous poussera au désaveu

**L**e premier nous avait mis en garde

**S**i nous nous unissons par mégarde

**D**eux en feront un

**U**n qui sera au deuxième

**L**'absente n'en aura cure

**E**n liant les deux sangs

**E**lle fera couler le sien. »

« -Cette prophétie m'a l'air plutôt difficile à décrypter, constata t-elle après l'avoir relue pour la énième fois. »

« -Tu ne te crois pas capable de la déchiffrer ? demanda t-il d'un air moqueur. »

« -Mais non, c'est pas çà ! protesta t-elle vigoureusement. C'est juste que je me demande si ce choix est une bonne idée. »

« -T'inquiète, on ne pouvait choisir mieux, dit il confiant. Mon père lui-même trouve notre choix judicieux. »

« -Ton père ? Si tu crois que c'est en me disant çà que tu vas me rassurer, marmonna t-elle. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »

« -Non, rien, répondit elle avec un sourire innocent. Dis moi, ton père s'intéresse beaucoup aux Edelweiss, n'est ce pas ? »

« -Où veux tu en venir ? demanda t-il soupçonneux. »

« -Nulle part, se défendit elle, c'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi il leur portait autant d'intérêts. »

« -Tu ne devine pas ? »

Hermione fit non de la tête.

« -C'est pourtant simple. Les Edelweiss sont de grands prophètes, leurs prophéties, elles mêmes, sont sources de pouvoir et les Malfoy adorent le pouvoir, conclut il les yeux brillant de malice. »

« -Dis comme çà, çà parait logique, dit elle d'une voix mal assurée. »

« -Je dirais plutôt pratique. »

« -Si tu le dis, ajouta t-elle toujours un peu effrayée à l'idée que les Malfoy, et surtout Lucius, puisse détenir un tel pouvoir entre leurs mains. »

Draco remarqua le trouble soudain de la jeune femme qui essayait un tant soit peu de garder un air détendu. Il se rapprocha d'elle lentement avant de glisser ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle sursauta légèrement.

« -Effrayée d'entendre parler de mon père ? demanda t-il moqueur. »

« -Pas du tout, se défendit elle tandis  qu'il commençait à lui grignoter le cou. »

« -Tu ne devrais pas, reprit il. Je suis sûre que si mon père te voyait aujourd'hui, il te trouvait très à son goût. »

Cette idée ne rassura pas vraiment Hermione, elle tourna son regard vers celui de Draco et lui demanda un peu méfiante :

« -Comment peux tu en être si sûre ? »

« -Sûrement parce que tu es jolie, mais peut être aussi parce que tu ressembles étrangement à une personne qu'il a aimé autrefois, dit il le regard ailleurs. »

« -Ta mère ? se risqua t-elle à demander. »

« -Non, répondit il dans un rire spontané. Je ne crois pas que mon père l'ait un jour aimé réellement. »

« -Alors comment peux tu savoir qu'il aimait cette jeune femme ? demanda t-elle de plus en plus intriguée. »

« -On ne garde pas auprès de soi le portrait d'une femme que l'on n'aime pas, répondit il simplement. »

Draco semblait songeur à cet instant et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien occuper ses pensées. Elle le trouvait étrange, peut être autant qu'elle l'était elle-même. Après tout, il avait également perdu un être proche. Sa mère était bien morte quelques années auparavant. Pourtant quand il en parlait, il le faisait avec un tel dédain qu'on avait du mal à imaginer qu'il ait pu un jour ressentir de l'affection envers cette femme. Cette pensée attristait Hermione, le regard perdu de Draco vînt à accroître ce sentiment. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser délicat contre sa joue avant de venir se blottir contre son épaule. Il l'accueillit sans protestation dans ses bras, avant de dire subitement :

« -J'allais oublier de te dire, j'ai croisé le vieux barbu tout à l'heure… »

« -Le vieux barbu ? l'interrompit Hermione tandis qu'elle se redressait sur sa chaise. »

« -Oui, Dumbledore, si tu préfères, maugréa t-il avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Ton cher Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il fallait que toi et moi nous trouvions une idée de bal pour l'école. »

« -Un bal ? C'est magnifique ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille avant de réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire pour ce bal. »

Draco n'y fit pas attention, il préférait reprendre ses recherches et replonger son nez dans ses notes. Il laissa donc Hermione en pleine réflexion. Elle courut à sa chambre avant de revenir un livre en main. Elle reprit sa place près du jeune homme tout en feuilletant son bouquin.

« -Voilà ! J'ai trouvé ! s'écria t-elle tout à coup. »

Draco sursauta avant de lui jeter un regard curieux.

« -J'ai trouvé une idée pour le bal, s'expliqua t-elle. Dans le livre de Miss Sullivan sur les Edelweiss, il est fait mention d'une ancienne fête qui avait lieu chaque année à Poudlard. Il parle de ''Réjouissances du printemps''. Le livre indique que ''pour célébrer la venue du printemps, les jeunes filles âgées d'au moins 16ans exécutaient des danses sacrées qui glorifiaient la nature. Chacune vêtue du chiton des anciennes prêtresses, elles entraînaient dans leurs danses les jeunes hommes de l'assistance, espérant trouver parmi eux celui qui partagerait leurs vies.'' Quand penses tu ? »

« -Ridicule. »

« -Oh, arrête d'être si négatif, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait reprendre cette idée et l'adapter pour notre bal. »

Draco fit la moue, apparemment cette proposition ne lui plaisait pas.

« -Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, ajouta t elle quand elle le vit bouder. De toute manière, c'est décidé, ce sera le thème de notre bal. »

« -Et qu'est ce que tu m'offres si j'accepte ta proposition débile ? demanda t-il soudainement intéressé. »

« - Je me suis décarcassée pour trouver une idée géniale et ce serait à moi de te donner quelque chose ? Tu te fiches de moi ? De toute manière je n'ai rien à te donner.»

« -Détrompe toi, ma chère Granger, je connais un moyen de me payer, siffla t-il d'une voix espiègle. »

Hermione le regarda s'approcher avec méfiance. Sans mot dire, il la saisit à la taille avant de la hisser sur son épaule.

« -Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? Lâche moi tout de suite, lui ordonna t-elle. »

« -Arrête de gesticuler comme çà, je vais finir par te faire tomber. »

Hermione voulut protester à nouveau mais il l'avait déjà jetée sur son lit, approchant dangereusement ses lèvres contre son sein palpitant. La porte de sa chambre se referma aussitôt sur les deux jeunes gens. La petite Léonie eu à peine le temps de jeter un regard désapprobateur en direction de sa maîtresse. 

« Il te fait rire aujourd'hui mais demain il te fera pleurer, murmura le portrait. Crois en mon expérience. »

*******************

            Les griffondores venaient de remporter un match décisif contre les serdaigles. Cet évènement avait apporté beaucoup de gaieté dans leur maison. L'ensemble de l'équipe avait été fêté comme des héros par leurs compagnons de chambres. Ron, plus qu'un autre, c'était montré très réceptif à cet accueil. Il n'en était pas de même chez les serpentard. Cette victoire risquait de compromettre leur chance de gagner le championnat de l'école. Chacun d'eux semblaient en être conscients et la tension entre les griffondores et leur maison s'était accrue. La perspective d'un match entre ses deux équipes était loin d'arranger la situation. Hermione en avait souffert autant que les autres, si ce n'est plus. Malfoy s'était montré très froid ces derniers temps avec elle. Il semblait vouloir l'éviter. Elle pensait que cette histoire de quidditch y était pour beaucoup dans son changement d'humeur mais, malgré tout, cela l'affectait énormément. Penser qu'un simple match puisse remettre en question leur relation n'était pas des plus optimiste pour elle. Elle aurait pourtant aimé que tout reste comme ce fût jusqu'à présent. Pour l'instant, elle se raccrochait aux moments passés ensemble, seuls, quand il pouvait encore la prendre dans ses bras s'en avoir peur d'être surpris par une tierce personne. Il n'y avait que quand la nuit éclipsait le jour, que Draco redevenait plus doux avec elle. De tels instants pouvaient lui faire pardonner les petits heurts qu'elle avait dû essuyer dans la journée. Hermione serait elle pour autant capable de supporter cette situation ambiguë plus longtemps ? Elle l'aimait sans nuls doutes mais l'amour que Draco était sensé éprouver pour elle se muait de plus en plus en pure utopie de sa part. Etait il seulement attaché à elle ? « Léonie avait peut être raison, pensa t-elle, j'ai peut être signé un pacte avec le diable. »

            La matinée avait été éprouvante pour Hermione. Premièrement parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien, deuxièmement parce que Harry et Ron s'étaient violemment accrochés avec Malfoy, après le cours de métamorphose. La jeune fille avait préféré rester en retrait mais le regard étrange que Draco lui avait lancé ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle y repensait encore, assise auprès d'un arbre qui la protégeait du vent quand elle entendit la voix de Draco s'approcher. Elle se leva aussitôt pour l'accueillir mais elle fut surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas seul. A ses côtés cheminaient Crabbe, Goyle et l'horrible Parkinson qui s'accrochait avec insistance aux bras du jeune homme.

« -Tiens voilà la sang-de-bourbe, s'exclama avec dégoût Pansy. Ton traîne-misère et le balafré ne sont pas avec toi, Granger ? T'auraient t'ils laissé tomber ? En même tant si tu faisais un effort pour t'arranger un peu je suis sûre qu'ils consentiraient à faire un peu plus attention à toi.»

« -Je préfères m'en tenir à ce que je suis, Pansy, répliqua Hermione. C'est toujours mieux que de ressembler à une morue dans ton genre. »

La jeune serpentard n'apprécia pas du tout cette remarque, elle lança un regard assassin à la gamine brune qu'il lui faisait face.

« -C'est drôle que tu me dises çà, Granger, reprit Pansy avec un sourire narquois. C'est même très surprenant pour une fille dans ton genre. »

« -Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus claire, Pansy, au moins une fois dans ta vie, grogna Hermione qui aurait aimé écourter au plus vite cet entretien ennuyeux. »

« -Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mauvaise réputation, ajouta la serpentard avec un mépris souverain. Je suis sûre que tu vois où je veux en venir, n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione, troublée par ses paroles, jeta un regard inquisiteur en direction de Malfoy, qui l'observait également d'une façon qui ne lui plut pas du tout. « Avait il parler à cette idiote de leur relation, se demanda t-elle vexée qu'il ait pu la trahir ainsi. »

« -Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, dit elle en essayant de cacher sa confusion. Et de toute manière, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que d'écouter les divagations d'une vipère comme toi. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à prendre congé mais Pansy ajouta aussitôt :

« -Une vipère a au moins le mérite d'exister, je n'en dirais pas autant de toi qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une boueuse erreur de la nature. Dommage, que tu ne te trouvais pas avec tes parents le soir où ils ont disparus, peut être qu'on aurait pu se débarrasser de toi par la même occasion. » 

La jeune griffondore se retourna vers Parkinson, les genoux tremblants sous le poids d'une colère qui commençait à la submerger.

« -Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Granger, reprit la serpentard d'un air toujours plus malfaisant, ils viendront sûrement rectifier cet oubli tôt ou tard. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, il faudrait éviter que des déchets dans ton genre ne viennent à se reproduire, n'est ce pas Draco ? conclut elle son regard brillant dirigé vers le jeune homme. »

« -Il faudrait déjà que quelqu'un ait envie d'elle, répondit Malfoy d'un ton railleur. »

Cette remarque fit rire les serpentards qui s'étaient, depuis, attroupés autour du groupe, les autres élèves qui les avaient rejoints chuchotaient entres eux tout en observant la scène avec attention. Hermione désemparée par l'attitude de Malfoy tenta de trouver une explication dans son regard mais ce dernier, imperturbable, ne fit qu'accroître son incompréhension. Elle ne prononça aucun mot, gardant ses yeux prisonniers des siens. Rouge de désarroi, elle sentit bientôt des larmes poindre aux commissures de ses paupières tandis que résonnaient encore les rires sournois et les murmures sourds. Hermione partit alors en courant, espérant dissimuler aux autres, le mal qu'il la rongeait. C'est exténuée, le souffle haletant qu'elle parvînt devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de sa chambre.

« -Qu'arrive t-il à ma maîtresse ? s'empressa de demander Léonie dont la voix trahissait son inquiétude. »

« -Ouvre moi, Léonie, parvint à articuler Hermione. »

« -C'est Malfoy, n'est ce pas ? reprit le tableau. Il t'a fait du mal ? »

« -Ouvre, Léonie, je t'en prit, dit la jeune fille en relevant son visage déformé par les pleurs. »

« -Bien, comme tu voudras, ajouta la petite fille avant de laisser la porte glisser. »

Hermione s'y engouffra aussitôt puis s'effondra sur son lit les yeux débordants de larmes. Léonie referma la porte pour  laisser la jeune griffondore seule avec elle-même. Le cœur d'Hermione se serrait dans sa poitrine, le visage de Malfoy, les paroles de Pansy, les rires des serpentards, tout s'entrechoquait dans sa tête, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Elle s'était sentit honteuse et s'en voulait d'avoir laisser cette vipère lui parler de cette façon mais ce qui l'affectait bien plus, c'était l'attitude désinvolte de Draco. Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il avait pris plaisir à ce moquer d'elle avec ses amis. Cette pensée ne fit que redoubler ses pleurs. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses oreillers pour y étouffer ses petites plaintes qui remontaient dans sa gorge. Ah ! Ce qu'elle aurait aimé que sa mère soit là, que Meredith Granger se tienne à ses côtés, à cet instant, pour la consoler comme elle l'avait fait si souvent. Ce souvenir fit ressurgir dans sa mémoire, les paroles d'une chanson que sa mère aimait à lui fredonner :

« Elle m'appelle cette voix

Tout au fond de moi.

Je ne voudrais ne rêver

Que de rêves qui m'exaltent

J'ai traversé des océans de tristesse

Mais je sais que sur l'autre rive

Je te réconforterais sûrement

Je suis ce voyageur

Qui répète les mêmes erreurs

Mais qui connaît le bleu du ciel

Pour l'avoir exploré à chaque chute

Le chemin semble long et interminable

Mais je peux, de ces deux bras,

Etreindre la lumière

Mon cœur cesse de battre

Quand je te dis adieu

Mon corps vide te silencieux

Tend l'oreille vers le monde

Le merveilleux de la vie

Le merveilleux de la mort

Les fleurs, le vent et les villes

Participant du même merveilleux

Elle m'appelle cette voix

Tout au fond de mon cœur

Rêvons toujours

Les mêmes rêves aimés

Plutôt que d'énumérer

La ritournelle des malheurs

Servons nous des mêmes lèvres

Pour chanter joyeusement

Cette voix enfermée

Dans chaque souvenir

Continuons d'en écouter et d'en garde

Précieusement le chuchotement

Au-dessus du miroir

Brisé en mille morceaux

Des milliers de nouveaux paysages

Sont maintenant reflétés

A travers la fenêtre paisible

Du premier matin

Mon corps vide et silencieux

Va s'emplir d'une nouvelle vie

Plus besoin de chercher

Au-delà des mers

L'étincelle du bonheur

Est là, près de moi

Elle est au fond de moi. »

La voix fragile d'Hermione chantonnait de façon encore malhabile quand elle entendit un petit déclic retentir dans sa chambre. Elle releva la tête pour voir un petit tiroir apparaître dans le bois de son lit. Elle essuya grossièrement d'un revers de manche les larmes qui lui salissaient encore le visage puis, intriguée par ce prodige, elle s'approcha du compartiment caché, y plongea sa main avant d'en retirer deux petits carnets déjà forts usés par le temps. Elle posa le premier, recouvert de lin vert, sur son lit tandis qu'elle caressait avec précaution la couverture du second. Un petit oiseau noir y avait été dessiné. Elle entrouvrit délicatement le cahier. Une feuille s'échappa du carnet. Hermione s'empressa de la ramasser. Elle regarda l'image dans la stupéfaction. Elle ne savait que trop ce qu'était cette photo immobile de moldus. C'était celle d'un mariage, celui de ses parents, Meredith et Charles Granger. Le couple rayonnait entourés par leur famille respective. Parmi ces personnes qui se tenaient autour d'eux, il en est une qui attira bien plus l'attention de Granger. Elle était jolie comme une fée placée auprès de Merry, son bras accroché à celui de la mariée qui lui souriait comme à une soeur. Hermione la reconnut sans difficulté : c'était Ysella Edelweiss. 

_A suivre…_


	16. Il n'y a jamais rien d'innocent

Cette fois-ci, je me suis pressée pour écrire. Il faut dire que vos messages m'ont vraiment motivés pour le faire et puis, l'histoire m'intéresse un peu plus maintenant qu'on rentre dans le vif du sujet. J'ai donc passé une partie de mes soirées à bosser sur ce chapitre, malgré la fatigue qui me tiraillait (pauvre de moi). Alors appréciez le sacrifice.

En ce qui concerne la prophétie, je suis heureuse qu'on ait essayé de la comprendre, parce que je sais très bien que ce n'était pas évident. J'apprécie l'effort. Je donne quand même un petit indice pour ceux que çà intéresse : Zinnia est également le nom d'une fleur qui signifie ''une pensée aux absents ''. Je ne sais pas si çà vous aidera autant que çà mais je tenait à vous l'indiquer.

Je ne vais pas trop m'étendre mais je tiens à remercier les rewiewers. Plus il y en a et plus je suis heureuse. Il faut me voir quand je les lis, on dirait une gamine qui découvre ses cadeaux de Noël (c'est pathétique). Surtout que vous laissez pour la plupart des messages positifs, alors voilà les réponses aux derniers rewiews que j'ai reçu.

**Fumseck **: Tu voulais la suite et bien la voilà. En ce qui concerne Draco, je ne crois pas que la réconciliation est pour maintenant, mais je vais me débrouiller pour que çà s'arrange entres eux (c'est pas gagné), promis.

**Fleur d'épine** : Magnifique, çà me plaît comme qualificatif, çà me fait même rougir, merci encore. Par contre, j'ai pas reçu ton mail, essaie à nouveau peut être que çà marchera cette fois-ci.

**Racatte** : J'aime les idées loufoques. Je ne vais pas te dire qui est le père d'Hermione, parce qu'il faut garder un peu de suspens, mais il est bien possible que la vérité soit bien plus inattendue que tu ne l'imagines.

**Amy Malfoy** : En plein dans le mile, pour la prophétie, enfin presque. Je suis contente de voir que tu as compris de qui elle parlait. Merci pour ton message. Pour ta fic, je n'ai pas eu encore le temps de la lire, mais dès que c'est fait je te laisse un message. Biz

**Loline** : Merci, parce que mon moment de plaisir à moi, en plus de l'écriture de cette fic, c'est de lire vos rewiews. 

**Tiphaine.ly **: Je t'assure que ta traduction de cette prophétie est très claire et en plus elle est pertinente.

**Dumati** : Je sais pour les dates, en générale je m'embrouille toujours quand il est question de chiffre mais là je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur. Comment Hermione a pu naître cinq ans après la mort supposée d'Yselle ? On le saura dans le prochain chapitre. En ce qui concerne, le père d'Yselle, tu verras bienJ.

**Celina** : Merci pour ton message trop, trop gentil. Draco a été un peu con dans le dernier chapitre, mais je crois que c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas gérer la situation ou bien parce qu'il est vilain, je ne sais pas encore.

**Linalyna** : Merci, lafolledeDraco, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop été déçu par le comportement du petit Malfoy. Pour la prophétie, j'espère que t'as bien avancé dessusJ.

**Mandy** : C'est à toi que je remets la palme de l'interprétation pour la prédiction du 15ième chapitre. J'avoue que j'étais super contente de lire ce que tu m'avais envoyé. Tu as fais un travail très intéressant de mise en relation entre l'histoire et la prophétie (là je parle un peu comme une prof de français). Mise à part pour les premiers vers, le reste de la transcription est exacte. Alors mes félicitations et merci de ton attention.

Lou : Merci du compliment. Pour ce qui est de vous faire languir, çà ne durera plus très longtemps, enfin je l'espère. Biz à toi.

**Stirus **: Comme tu as exigé que je me dépêche, je l'ai fait. A croire que je suis sous les ordres de mes rewiewers. Pauvre de moi. Non, je blague. Merci pour le message.

**Taholina** : Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu m'envoies une rewiew et je t'en remercie. J'en profite pour te complimenter en retour pour tes fics. Continue, çà me plait beaucoup.

**Elsar** : Je sais que je suis cruelle mais j'aime çà. Chapeau pour avoir lu les 14 chapitres d'un coup ! Quand j'utilise l'adjectif 'petit' pour qualifiée Herm', c'est parce que pour moi, çà correspond à quelque chose de mignon, presque délicat. Même si elle est très forte la plupart du temps, j'aime bien l'imaginé parfois comme quelqu'un de fragile mais çà c'est ma propre vision du personnage. Pour la scène qui m'a inspiré, il s'agit tout simplement de celle où Hermione découvre des documents qui appartiennent à Yselle. Et merci pour la promo (surtout qu'Isis m'a laissé un message très sympa).

**Luffynette** : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Paprika star** : Je vais essayer de tenir le coup. Moi aussi je me demande pourquoi Draco il joue les vilains.

**Nelly** : Merci pour ton message, surtout que j'adore ton prénom (c'est l'un des surnoms qu'on me donne). Biz et @+

**Sam Sidney** : J'espère que ton impatience sera récompensée, merci et bonne lecture.

Voilà, çà a été long mais j'ai finit de remercier tout le monde. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne. Biz à tout le monde, continuer à m'envoyer vos rewiews et bonne lecture.

**                                           LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE XVI : Il n'y a jamais rien d'innocent.

« -Oh ! Par Merlin, ce que tu es jolie Yselle ! »

« -Merci Lily. J'espère que çà ira comme çà. »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es merveilleuse, la rassura sa jeune amie les yeux débordants d'admiration. »

« -Arrête ! Je vais finir par rougir. »

Lily s'apprêtait à partir quand Yselle ajouta, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres :

« -Merci de m'avoir aidé à me préparer. Je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans toi. »

« -Je t'en pries. Les amis sont fait pour çà et puis je ne l'ai pas fait sans arrières pensées… »

Ysella souleva un sourcil.

« -…je suis sûre que tu te surpasseras l'année prochaine quand çà sera mon tour de danser aux ''Réjouissances du printemps'', ajouta Lily d'un ton espiègle. »

« -C'est à négocier, répondit son amie en lui adressant un petit sourire complice. »

« -Allez, viens, ajouta Lily en lui tirant le bras. Les festivités vont bientôt commencer, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard pour la danse d'ouverture. »

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent leur chambre commune pour rejoindre les autres apprenties prêtresses qui attendaient les retardataires dans la grande cour de l'école. Toutes vêtues de blanc, coiffées d'une couronne de fleurs tressées, elle commencèrent à marcher en procession, un bouquet de lilas blanc entres les mains. A pas cadencés, elles avançaient au rythme des tambours et des cornemuses qui les accompagnaient, chantant en chœur les incantations des dieux anciens. Les autres élèves de Poudlard regardaient le cortège s'acheminer vers la grande plaine avec une admiration non dissimulée. Chaque année, le même spectacle se répétait. Toutes les jeunes filles de l'école, âgées d'au moins 16ans participaient à cette grande fête sous les yeux envieux des élèves qui n'étaient pas assez vieux pour les accompagner. C'était, pour chacune d'entres elles, une étape importante dans leur vie. Elle marquait, pour la plupart, le passage à l'âge adulte. Ysella, au milieu de ses camarades, resplendissait. La musique s'était accentuée. De nouveaux instruments s'étaient mêlés aux voix des tambours et des cornemuses quand le groupe avait enfin atteint le lieu de la célébration. Orné de bosquets plus fleuris les uns que les autres, l'endroit ensorcelait par les parfums qu'il exaltait. Des nuées de papillons venaient y tournoyer tandis que les lucioles et les petites fées des bois éclairaient le lieu d'une lumière enchanteresse. Partout la végétation étendait son règne, calme et apaisante. Elle s'agrippait au décor avec une grâce incroyable. Des grappes de glycine mêlées au jasmin fertile retombaient en cascade du haut des portiques qui marquaient les allées. Tout s'accordait dans une atmosphère bucolique. Les couleurs, les parfums, le son de l'eau, celui des instruments, les voix cristallines des jeunes filles, tout se mélangeait avec harmonie. Quand les premières danses se terminèrent, Ysella, encore essoufflée, partit à la recherche de ses amis. Les jeunes sorciers de sixième et septième année s'associaient aussi à cette fête, attablés un peu à l'écart, ils observaient avec attention, les demoiselles se trémousser, attendant impatiemment le moment où ils pourraient danser en leur compagnie. Les quatre maraudeurs se trouvaient parmi eux. Leurs longues robes en velours noires donnaient à leur silhouette une allure élancée, même Peter paraissait plus mince dans cette tenue. Ysella, les pieds nus, s'avança vers eux, sa robe de mousseline blanche traînant lâchement derrière elle.

« -Et Bien ! Vous en faites une têtes les gars, vous n'êtes pas contents de me voir ? demanda t-elle faussement mécontente. »

« - On a juste eu du mal à te reconnaître, répondit Remus qui s'était approché d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue. »

« - Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça, reprit elle un peu vexée. »

« -Que veux tu, notre Yselle qui ressemble enfin à quelque chose, çà tient du miracle, la taquina Sirius. Et à qui doit on ce prodige ? »

« -Lily m'a aidée à me préparer, dit elle en n'oubliant pas de lancer un regard assassin au jeune homme qui venait de se moquer d'elle. »

« -Rappelle nous de remercier ton amie, ajouta James tout en continuant à l'observer un sourire charmant aux lèvres. »

« -Lily est une vraie magicienne, ajouta un Peter un peu rougissant. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une amie si merveilleuse. »

« -Elle sera heureuse de l'apprendre, répondit la jeune fille. »

Les joues de Peter s'empourprèrent aussitôt. Yselle se doutait bien que le jeune homme était très attaché à son amie. «-Pauvre Lily, se surprit à penser Yselle. »

« -James ! Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais une bête de foire ! Je vais finir par être mal à l'aise, ajouta t-elle quand elle croisa à nouveau le regard de son ami. »

« -Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es si jolie, répondit il d'une voix voluptueuse. Et puis, je ne crois pas être le seul à te regarder. »

C'est à cet instant qu'Yselle prit conscience que tous les jeunes sorciers de l'assistance la dévisageaient. Elle en fut troublée au point qu'un léger voile rouge vînt à teinter ses joues.

« -Qu'est ce que vous avez ? Vous n'avez jamais vu une fille avant ? lança t-elle d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. »

Les regards admiratifs se détournèrent aussitôt.

« -C'est malin, tu leurs à fais peur, se moqua Sirius. Comment vas-tu faire pour trouver un cavalier, maintenant ? »

« -Je m'en fiche, je pourrais toujours me rabattre sur l'un d'entre vous, répondit elle d'un ton badin. »

« -En parlant de danser, tu devrais retourner sur la piste, ajouta Remus en la poussant par la taille, je te rappelles que tu es là pour les célébrations, pas pour discuter avec nous. »

Elle se retourna, un instant encore, vers ses quatre amis pour les gratifier d'un grand sourire.

« -A tout à l'heure, leurs dit elle avant de repartir au centre de la plaine. »

« -Elle est magnifique, dit James en la regardant s'éloigner rapidement. »

« -Magnifique, peut être, mais c'est une vraie gamine, ajouta Sirius d'un ton railleur. »

*******************

            Après avoir dansé avec Remus, s'être dandinée autour de Sirius, avoir faillit perdre un pied avec Peter, Yselle chercha Severus du regard. Elle le trouva en grande discussion avec un homme qu'elle aurait préféré éviter : Lucius Malfoy la regardait à présent s'avancer vers eux.

« -Tu viens danser avec moi, Severus ? demanda t-elle à son ami en essayant de ne pas tenir compte du grand jeune homme blond qui se tenait à ses côtés. »

« -Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour ce genre de chose. Invite plutôt Lucius, lui proposa t-il. Tu te rappelles de lui, n'est ce pas ? »

« -Je ne suis pas complètement idiote, tout le monde connaît le préfet des serpentards, répondit elle avec sarcasme. »

« -Enchanté également de te revoir, Yselle, reprit Lucius en plongeant ses yeux d'argent dans ceux de la jeune fille. Tu devrais accepter cette si charmante proposition, Severus, je suis sûre que ses amis en seront ravis. »

Ysella ne se fit pas prier. Elle agrippa aussitôt le bras du jeune homme et l'entraîna sur la piste loin de Lucius Malfoy qui continuait à la fixer avec insistance.

« -Pourquoi traînes tu avec lui ? demanda t-elle une fois qu'elle fut assez éloignée du roi des serpentards. »

« -Je te rappelles que c'est mon meilleur ami, répondit Severus. »

« -C'est un Malfoy ! »

« -Je traînes bien avec une griffondore dans ton genre, répliqua t-il aussitôt d'un ton moqueur. »

« -Mais moi, c'est pas pareil, reprit elle en affichant une petite moue boudeuse. Je suis comme ta sœur. Après tout, on a passé presque cinq ans ensembles dans le même orphelinat. »

« -Je sais, c'est pour çà que je te tolère. »

« -Très drôle ! »

« -Si tu étais restée à Equilhem avec moi, Lucius serait sûrement devenu ton ami. »

« -Je ne parierais pas la dessus, ajouta t-elle. »

« -Il est bien devenu le mien, reprit sitôt Severus. »

« -Je me demande comment c'est possible, ironisa Yselle. »

« -Il venait fréquemment visiter l'orphelinat en compagnie de son père, on a finit par se lier d'amitié. C'est aussi simple que çà, dit il avec un petit sourire narquois. Te rappelles-tu de ses visites annuelles à Equilhem ? »

« -Comment l'oublier ? répondit elle d'un ton plus sombre. Lucius me regardait toujours avec ses yeux perçants comme si…comme si… »

« -Tu lui appartenais ? demanda Severus. »

« -Oui c'est çà, s'empressa t-elle de dire. »

« -Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Tu étais élevées dans un orphelinat dont sa famille était propriétaire, ajouta t-il amusé. »

« -Ce n'était pas une raison, protesta t-elle. En tout cas, ce n'est pas à lui que je risque de donner ma couronne de fleurs à la fin de cette soirée. »

« -Et à qui vas-tu l'offrir ? »

Severus sonda le regard de la jeune fille qu'il tenait à la taille. Elle détourna légèrement son visage pour ne pas rencontrer ses yeux désapprobateurs qui la fixaient toujours.

« -Je m'en serais douté, conclut il mécontent. »

******************

            La nuit avait recouvert Poudlard depuis bien longtemps déjà. Seule la plaine scintillait toujours. Yselle tentait tant bien que mal de se faufiler entre les différents couples qui s'étaient formées au centre de la piste de danse, quand elle se cogna dans quelqu'un.

« -Excuse moi. »

« -Je t'en prie, Yselle, répondit James avec un sourire toujours si chaleureux. Tu n'as pas encore offert ta couronne ? s'étonna t-il quand il vit le chèvrefeuilles encore entremêlés dans ses cheveux d'ambres. Tu sais que tu es obligée de le faire, c'est une tradition. »

« -Justement, dit elle d'une petite voix qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Puisque nous n'avons pas encore dansé ensemble… »

Elle détacha la couronne de sa chevelure puis la lui tendit timidement. James approcha ses mains, effleura des doigts les siennes puis plaça à son tour la couronne sur sa tête.

« -L'erreur est réparer comme çà, murmura t-il doucement dans son oreille. »

Son souffle chaud sur sa nuque la fit rougir. Il enlaça sa taille délicatement avant de l'entraîner rejoindre les autres danseurs. Quand elle apposa sa tête contre son coffre, quand il sentit la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, il comprit à quel point il l'aimait. C'était un soir de Mai, il faisait chaud, la lune était belle et, sous sa bienveillance, s'éveillaient les prémices d'un amour que les deux adolescents pensaient indéfectible. Ils ne savaient pas encore combien ils auraient à en souffrir un jour.

*******************

            Hermione tremblait. La photo qu'elle tenait entres ses mains, cette photo était une preuve. Plus encore, elle était l'élément que la jeune fille n'avait eu de cesse de chercher depuis la mort tragique de ses parents. Ysella Edelweiss était donc sa mère. Elle était incapable de réaliser la portée de cette nouvelle. Elle demeurait figée au milieu de sa chambre, la bouche entrouverte. Puis un large sourire vînt illuminer son visage. Un sourire tel qu'elle n'en avait pas eu depuis très longtemps. Elle essuya à nouveau ses yeux pour effacer les dernières traces de son chagrin passé puis elle replongea sa main dans le petit tiroir caché pour y retirer les derniers trésors qu'il refermait. Des lettres. Hermione jubila de bonheur. Mais que pouvait elle faire maintenant qu'elle savait qui elle était ?

*******************

            Hermione n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'elle faisait quand elle arriva devant le portait de la grosse dame, encore moins à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire. Pourtant lorsqu'elle fut enfin face à ses deux meilleurs amis, les mots lui vinrent avec une grande facilité. Peut être aurait elle du leur parler plutôt de sa mère biologique. Elle se sentit en tout cas soulagée quand elle eut finit son récit. Harry et Ron la regardaient médusés. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les surprenait le plus, savoir qu'elle avait été adoptée ou bien apprendre qui était réellement sa mère.

« -Tu sais Hermione, dit Ron hésitant, je ne peux pas croire qu'Ysella soit ta mère. Tu sais bien comme moi, qu'elle est morte à la fin de sa septième année à Poudlard. Chronologiquement ce n'est pas possible. »

« -Ron a raison 'Mione, reprit Harry d'un air navré. Je suis désolé de te faire de la peine mais… »

« -Yselle est ma mère, l'interrompit la jeune fille avec assurance. Les lettres que j'ai trouvée le prouvent. Elles sont adressées à Edina Adélaïde de la part de sa famille adoptif, les Tecker. Cà c'est une preuve. »

« -D'accord Hermione, reprit Harry, disons qu'Yselle est bien la sœur adoptive de ta mère mais elle-même n'était pas sûre de l'identité de ta vraie mère. Après tout, tu nous as bien dit qu'on t'avait déposée sur le seuil d'une porte sans aucune autre indication que ton prénom brodé sur tes vêtements, n'est ce pas ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, Ron devant son silence tenta à son tour d'éclaircir cette histoire.

« -Malgré tout Harry, il faut reconnaître que 'Mione ressemble beaucoup à Yselle. Cà ne peut pas être qu'une simple coïncidence. »

« -Je comprends que cette nouvelle vous étonne, ajouta t-elle. Moi-même je n'arrive pas à  expliquer comment tout ceci est possible. Mais je suis convaincue d'une chose : Ysella Edelweiss est ma mère. Elle n'est sûrement pas morte noyée comme tout le monde l'a crue, après tout, ils n'ont jamais retrouvé son corps. »

Harry ne trouvait rien à  redire à cette argumentation. Pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter l'idée qu'Hermione puisse être la fille d'Yselle. La raison était simple, si cette histoire était bien réelle, cela signifiait que son amie avait des liens de parenté direct avec son pire ennemi : Lord Voldemort. Cette pensée le fit frissonner néanmoins quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait. Qui pouvait être le père d'Hermione ? La jeune fille était peut être née cinq ans après la mort supposée d'Yselle, deux ans après le mariage de ces propres parents, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pressentiment, un pressentiment qui l'embarrassait. Ces yeux verts avaient changés de teintes. Noircis par l'inquiétude, ils fixaient Hermione, la détaillant du regard pour essayer de trouver en elle les indices d'un quelconque lien de parenté.

« -Il faudrait peut être mieux que tu ne sois pas sa fille, ajouta t-il d'une voix énigmatique. »

« -Pour quelle raison ? demanda t-elle. »

« -C'est comme çà, je pense juste que çà serait mieux pour toi, répondit il comme si ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait satisfaire la curiosité de son amie. »

« -Non, Harry, ce n'est pas comme çà, protesta t-elle. Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de secret entre nous. Si tu sais quelque chose sur Yselle, dis le moi. Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir. »

« -Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée, 'Mione, ajouta t-il gêné. Mais si Yselle est vraiment ta mère, tu l'apprendras tôt ou tard. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler à Lupin, juste avant les vacances de Noël. Si je ne vous ai pas parlé de cet entretien, c'est parce qu'il m'avait, lui-même, fait promettre de n'en parler à personne. C'est en discutant avec lui que j'ai appris que le père d'Ysella Edelweiss n'était autre que Tom Jedusor. »

« -Oh ! Mon dieu, s'écria Hermione avant d'apposer sa main devenue blanche contre ses lèvres. »

« -C'est pas possible, laissa échapper un Ron Weasley médusé. 'Mione ne peut pas être la petite fille de ce monstre. »

« - J'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement mais c'est la stricte vérité, reprit Harry le visage toujours figé dans une expression sévère. C'est pour cette raison, Hermione, qu'il faut que tu parles de ta découverte à quelqu'un, à Lupin par exemple. »

« -Je proposerais plutôt Dumbledore, je suis sûre qu'il serait plus à même de répondre à tes questions, conseilla soudainement Ron qui tenait, ouvert entre ses mains, l'un des précieux carnets. »

« -Pourquoi dis tu çà ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers son ami. »

« -Je supposes que tu n'as pas eu encore le temps de lire ses cahiers, reprit le rouquin en s'adressant à la jeune fille. »

« -Non, répondit elle encore sous le choc, j'étais bien trop préoccupé pour le faire. »

« -Tu n'as donc pas lu la page de garde de ce carnet ? la questionna t-il à nouveau. »

« -Non, pourquoi ? demanda t-elle intriguée. »

Ron lui tendit le cahier en signe de réponse. Hermione lut à voix haute la mention suivante :

« -_Visions et Prophéties de Miss Zinnia Edelweiss… Dumbledore. »_

« -Tout se complique, ajouta Harry. Il faut absolument que tu ailles le voir. »

« -Mais il est en voyage, protesta t-elle visiblement désemparée. »

« -Alors, il faudra attendre son retour et aller lui parler, conclut Harry. »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, on est avec toi, la rassura Ron. Qu'importe qui est réellement ta famille, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois toujours notre petite 'Mione. Et çà, rien ne pourra jamais le changer. »

Le rouquin la prit délicatement dans ses bras tandis qu'Harry approuvait d'un hochement de tête tout en souriant chaleureusement en direction de la jeune fille.

« -Tu as pleuré, Hermione? demanda t-il tout à coup quand il réalisa les yeux rougis de son amie. »

« -L'émotion, répondit elle gênée. »

« - Je comprends. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? lui demanda t-il avec prévenance. »

« -Maintenant que tu me le demandes, je mangerais bien du jambon de Dragon, dit elle d'une petite voix quasi enfantine. »

« -A cette heure de la journée ?! s'étonna le rouquin. Attention 'Mione si tu commences à manger comme çà tu finiras par ressembler à une vraie baleine, ajouta t-il railleur. »

« -Ron ! le réprimanda Harry d'un ton amusé. Si notre 'Mione veut du jambon de dragon, elle aura son jambon de dragon. Après ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre, elle peut bien demander ce que bon lui semble. »

*******************

            C'est rassasiée qu'Hermione avait quitté la salle commune des griffondores. Malgré ce qu'elle avait appris, ses amis avaient su lui remonter le moral. Elle avait peut être manqué une partie de ses cours de l'après midi, mais ce break lui avait fait du bien. Un peu fatiguée, elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand une main ferme vînt lui agripper le poignet. Elle l'attira dans un couloir sombre, à l'écart du mouvement régulier des étudiants qui circulaient dans Poudlard. Un léger rai de lumière suffisait à peine à éclairer le regard transparent du jeune homme qui l'avait éloigné de la foule. Hermione haleta quand elle le reconnut. Il avait approché son corps frêle contre le sien. Elle en frissonna. Elle ne devait pas céder, pas se laisser séduire à nouveau. Cette histoire ne rimait à rien. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui, il ne serait jamais capable de l'aimer en retour. Il était trop mauvais pour çà se força t-elle à penser. Elle se dégagea violement de son étreinte et fit quelques pas en arrière. Draco continuait de la dévisager.

« -Qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda t-il presque vexé par son geste. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux toujours fixés dans les siens. L'air grave qu'elle affichait le déstabilisa quelque peu.

« -J'espères que tu n'es pas fâchée pour tout à l'heure, reprit il en essayant de paraître plus détendu qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de serpentards, tu devrais y être habituée depuis le temps. »

Le silence à nouveau. Comprenant que ses paroles ne la feraient pas fléchir, il s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle. Puis quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Son entreprise fut mise à mal quand elle le gifla.

« -Je ne suis pas un jouet, Malfoy, ajouta t-elle d'un voix résolue. Il faut que tu le comprennes une fois pour toute. »

Elle partit, aussitôt après, d'un pas précipité, laissant derrière elle, un Draco figé dans l'ombre, les yeux brillants d'un éclat inhabituelle. Une tristesse profonde la submergea tandis qu'elle cheminait dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle sentit les larmes lui venir quand son visage d'albâtre lui revint en mémoire. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui était plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle aurait aimé s'effondrer de chagrin pour évacuer une fois pour toute sa peine mais elle se résista. Une Edelweiss ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer. Hermione avait passé le reste de la journée dans sa chambre à lire les carnets et le courrier qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Elle eut cependant du mal à déchiffrer ce que contenaient les deux petits cahiers. Remplis de prophéties, écrites pêle-mêle, sans un ordre apparent, le sens de chaque morceau d'écriture semblait détenir un secret qu'Hermione était, pour l'instant, incapable de découvrir. Elle s'arrêta cependant sur un coin de page griffonné à la hâte par Zinnia, à la fin de son carnet :

'' Nous portons notre malédiction

Comme les martyres portent leur croix

Je fus mal aimée

Mon enfant sera adoré

Chacun sa croix

On me l'avait dit

Edelweiss et Voldemort

Jamais ne se lient

Pourquoi ?

Chacun sa croix

Il croit à sa victoire

Son enfant est son espoir

Le sang le ressuscitera

Mais le sien le tuera

Chacun sa croix.'' 

Les paroles de cette comptine troublèrent Hermione. Elle concernait sa mère sans aucun doute, et parlait également de Voldemort, cependant la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer clairement  ce qu'elle exprimait. Peut être pourrait elle demander de l'aide à Miss Sullivan. Son professeur serait sûrement plus apte à comprendre le sens de ce qui ressemblait à une prophétie. Elle finit bien vite par s'assoupir, épuisée par la journée qu'elle venait de vivre. Il entra sans faire de bruit dans sa chambre. Il était venu lui parler, il la trouva endormie sur son lit. Il s'approcha d'elle puis s'accroupit pour la regarder. Elle était tellement adorable, le visage serein, calme, paisible. Un sourire mélancolique vînt se dessiner sur son visage froid. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, il se releva, il retira une couverture du grand coffre de bois, et la couvrit soigneusement. Il effleura ses cheveux soyeux dans un dernier geste de tendresse puis repartit dans sa chambre sans s'apercevoir que les paupières de la jeune fille s'étaient entrouvertes un bref instant.

*******************

Comme prévu, Hermione avait ramené avec elle ses deux nouveaux trésors. Ron, Harry et elle attendaient la fin du cours de prophétie pour demander de l'aide à leur professeur. La leçon bouclée, le trio s'élança au devant de Miss Sullivan avant que celle-ci n'interpelle Draco.

« -Excusez moi, Mr Malfoy, pourrais je vous parler un instant ? »

« -Bien sur, répondit il tandis qu'il rangeait ses affaires. »

« -Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, pourriez vous nous laisser seuls un moment je vous prie, demanda t-elle aux trois amis quand elle s'aperçut de leur présence. »

Le trio obtempéra et alla attendre à l'entrée de la salle.

« -Mr Malfoy, reprit Miss Sullivan, savez vous ce que cette salle à de particulier ? »

« -Non, répondit il simplement. »

« -Et bien, elle est protéger par un champ de force qui empêche toute magie noire d'y pénétrer, ajouta t-elle. Voyez vous où je veux en venir ? Si jamais vous décidiez de rejoindre un certain groupe qui je ne prendrais pas la peine de mentionner, je crains que cette salle de cours ne vous soit interdite. Je n'aimerais pas en arriver là. Vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs élèves et je voudrais vous voir à nouveau participer à mes cours. Tâchez donc de faire les bons choix le moment venu. »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, mon fils sait où est son intérêt. »

Miss Sullivan tourna son regard en direction de l'homme qui se tenait juste dans l'encadrement de la porte. De longs cheveux blonds retombants sur ses épaules, une apparence assurée, Lucius Malfoy dévisageait la jeune femme avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« -Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'était vu, reprit il en s'adressant au professeur qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui, tu n'as pourtant pas changé, à croire que tu sois devenue un fantôme sur lequel le temps n'a plus d'emprise. »

« -N'avance pas, Lucius, tu te doutes bien que ce lieu es proscrit aux mages noirs, dit elle quand il fit mine de vouloir s'approcher d'elle. »

« -Dans ces cas là, tu n'as qu'à venir un peu plus près de moi, ajouta t-il en approfondissant son regard de cristal. J'aimerai être sûre que mes yeux ne me trompent pas. »

La jeune femme ne bougea pas.

« -Si ce lieu est interdit aux mages noires, comment peux tu t'y trouver ? reprit t-il en affichant un sourire narquois. »

Miss Sullivan s'apprêtait à répondre mais Lucius l'en empêcha.

« -Non, laisse moi deviner, ajouta il tout en étendant sa canne vernis jusqu'à atteindre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il  fit glisser l'extrémité de son bâton le long de son fendage sans qu'elle n'émette aucune protestation et en ressortit une chaîne en or. Je suppose que c'est l'amulette de ta mère qui cache toujours aussi bien ta vraie nature, ma chère Yselle. »

« -Elle me protége, répondit elle simplement avant de replacer son médaillon dans l'échancrure de son chemisier. »

« -Ton père te cherches, Yselle, mais tu dois t'en douter déjà, reprit il. Il sera très heureux d'apprendre que je t'ai retrouvé. »

*******************

« -Yselle ! s'écria Remus quand il croisa la jeune fille dans un couloir de Poudlard. »

« -Tiens, un maraudeur qui se risque à m'adresser la parole, souffla t-elle. »

« -Comment vas-tu ? demanda le jeune homme un peu gêné. »

« -Bien, je suppose, répondit la préfete en chef. »

« -Tu devrais aller voir James, lui conseilla t-il avec un pointe d'hésitation. Si tu lui racontes toute la vérité, je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera entre vous. »

« -Pourquoi serait ce à moi de faire le premier pas ? C'est lui qui m'a offensé en agissant comme il l'a fait. »

« -Allons, Yselle, tu sais bien qu'il n'osera jamais le faire, reprit Remus. Va le voir, dis lui que tu es enceinte… »

« -Enceinte ?! l'interrompit elle, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« -N'essaie pas de le nier, tu sais bien qu'en tant que loup-garou je peux sentir ce genre de chose. »

« -Et alors, ajouta t-elle en tentant de se contenir, qu'est ce que çà change ? Et puis qui te dit que je porte son enfant. James, lui-même, oserait en douter. Il te dirait sûrement qu'il est de Malfoy. »

Remus la regarda choqué mais se reprit avant de lui répondre d'un air confiant :

« -Je te connais trop bien pour douter de toi, Yselle. »

« -Peut être que tu ne me connais pas si bien que cela. Peut être que je ne suis pas ce que tu crois, ajouta t-elle d'un ton sévère. »

« -C'est faux, Zélie, tu es quelqu'un de bien, protesta t-il vigoureusement. »

« -Ce n'est pas ce que disent les autres élèves de l'école. Depuis qu'ils savent pour mon père, je les entends chanter derrière mon dos, cette même ritournelle :

'' Yselle, belle, belle

Ysella, belladona

Comme cette fleur

Elle vous ensorcelle

Mais vous empoisonnera

La mort fracasse

Ceux qui l'embrassent

Ils ne s'en remettent pas

La trahison est sa passion

Elle la pratique sans compassion

Elle est la fille de Tom Jedusor

Elle est la fille de Voldemort. '' 

Tu vois, je la connais par cœur, dit elle d'une voix amère. Sirius est sûrement l'auteur de ses paroles, je me trompe ? »

« -Je suis désolé, Zélie, je sais que c'est dure pour toi en ce moment mais çà ne durera pas. »

« -Tu as raison, çà ne durera pas, répondit elle le visage sombre. »

« -Suis mon conseil, parle lui, tu ne pourras pas cacher ton état bien longtemps, ajouta t-il amicalement. »

Ysella regarda une dernière fois Remus avant de disparaître dans l'ombre d'un couloir.

_A suivre…_

A/n : Je suppose qu'après ce chapitre vous vous posez pleins de questions. Et bien, tant mieux, parce que je l'ai fait exprès. Les réponses viendront sûrement dans le prochain chapitre. Je laisserais à Yselle le soin d'éclaircir elle-même la situation. J'espère que la lecture de cette nouvelle partie n'a pas été trop confuse pour vous. J'ai alterné les passages sur le passé d'Yselle et ceux qui concernent Hermione. Il me semblait important de resituer un peu la mère de notre héroïne, juste pour que chacun puisse mesurer son importance. Quand aux fans de Draco, il ne faut pas qu'ils se désespèrent, le blondinet tient un rôle majeur dans la suite de ma fic. Lequel ? Je vous laisse le découvrir. 

BIZ 


	17. Un même sang répandu dans les veines des...

J'ai compté çà fait 12 pages et pas une de moins. Je suis forte quand même après çà on ne pourra plus m'accuser d'écrire des chapitre trop court (la personne concernée se reconnaîtraJ). Je ne dis pas que çà sera toujours comme çà mais pour l'instant je fais un effort (je ne sais pas si çà durera). Si je suis aussi gentille c'est à cause de vos rewiews, pas la peine de dire qu'ils me font toujours fondre autant. 

Ce nouveau chapitre, j'aurais pu l'appeler « la journée du grand déballage », mais sa collait pas trop avec l'esprit de ma fic, donc j'ai choisit un peu plus poétique, mais çà revient au même. Puisque Yselle est en vie et qu'Hermione le retrouvée, il faut bien qu'elles s'expliquent. C'est long mais c'était nécessaire pour débroussailler tout çà. J'espère que je m'y prends bien. En plus de la séquence « confession », j'ai un peu plus travailler le personnage de Lucius (çà, c'est spéciale dédicace à Floriana), parce que moi aussi je l'aime bien. Même si c'est un mauvais de chez mauvais, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir en lieu un Draco qui aurait mal tourné. Alors pardonnez moi, si Lucius vous sort par les trous de nez mais il est là et vous pourrez rien faire pour le déloger (les Malfoy sont tenaces).

Voilà j'ai finit, bonne  lecture et accrocher vous parce qu'il va y avoir une grosse surprise, je n'en dis pas plus, c'est à vous de le découvrir.

BIZ et @+.

P.S : Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux rewiews une par une. Je préfère gagner du temps pour poster plus rapidement mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous excuserez mon manque de sérieux (chuis pas une bonne fille, non pas du tout). Alors je remercie rapidement (mais très sincèrement) :

Loline, nuage d'automne, Luffynette, Math, Célina, Fleur d'épine (j'espère que ta bien reçu mon mail), Eilema, Fumseck, Draco's fan forever, Tiphaine.ly, Amy Malfoy (la fin est peut être dans cette prophétie. T'es trop maline), Manou (Draco, je le veux aussi !!), Linalyna folle de Draco (chansons et prophéties, tout çà c'est de moi), Floriana, Crockdur, Bellafas (enceinte ? Quelle idée, et moi qui croyait que le secret tiendrait jusqu'au prochain chapitre), Isis et enfin, Stirus.

Et pour ceux qui se posaient plein de questions, lisez vite la suite, vous serez pas déçu. 

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE XVII : Un même sang répandu dans les veines des deux élus.

« -Reviens auprès de nous, chère Yselle, tu auras une place de choix, reprit Lucius avec un enthousiasme qui lui éclairait le regard. »

« -Etre esclave n'a jamais été l'un de mes objectif dans la vie, ajouta la jeune femme. »

« -C'est toujours plus profitable que d'être enfermée dans cette…cette tour, ajouta t-il d'un air dédaigneux tout en laissant circuler son regard d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce où se trouvait Miss Sullivan. »

« -Entre cette tour que l'on m'offre en refuge et le cachot que mon père m'avait réservé, jadis,  je crois que mon choix est vite fait, répondit elle. Mais peut être que tu avais oublié ce détail, Lucius ? »

« -Qu'importe si, aujourd'hui, tu refuses de voir où sont tes propres intérêts. Je sais que tu nous rejoindras le temps venu. Ce qu'un Malfoy veut, il l'obtient toujours, toujours, conclut il en se tenant fièrement les deux mains posées sur la paume de sa canne. »

Lucius. Le regard brillant, froid. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue, il n'avait détaché ses yeux des siens. Le froid contre le chaud. Yselle lui adressa un sourire en réponse. C'est étrange comme un sourire peut ébranler la plus solide des carapaces, même celle d'un Malfoy. Une expression troublée se dessina à la surface de son visage. Seule Yselle parut le remarquer. Elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser mais il se ressaisit très rapidement.

« -Allé, viens, Draco, lança t-il à son fils, nous partons. »

« -Lucius, l'harangua t-elle avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Merci. Merci pour ta visite, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir. »

Il tourna son visage pour croiser une dernière fois son regard.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant que je sais où tu te trouves, je me ferais un plaisir de revenir te voir, répondit il de façon équivoque. »

Sa phrase à peine achevée, il repartit à grandes enjambées.

« -Désolé, professeur, ajouta discrètement Draco avant de rejoindre son père. Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait à l'école, aujourd'hui. »

« -Ce n'est pas grave, Mr Malfoy, ajouta t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Au revoir, Draco et sachez prendre soin de vous. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de quitter la salle de classe. A peine eut il franchit la porte qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec les trois griffondores qui attendaient toujours.

« -Mon père ne t'a pas vu, Granger ? demanda t-il quand il croisa le regard de la jeune fille. »

« -Non, bredouilla t-elle le visage confus. »

Il ne faisait aucun doute que ses amis et elle avaient suivi cet entretien d'un bout à l'autre.

« -C'est mieux ainsi, ajouta t-il avant de reprendre son chemin. »

Un petit martèlement se fit entendre à la surface d'une fenêtre. Ysella s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Turtledove fit un bond à l'intérieur de la salle.

« -Turtledove, mon amour de Turtledove, va voir grand père et explique lui ce qu'il vient de se produire, as-tu compris ? »

L'oiseau hocha la tête avant de lui répondre dans une mélodie mélancolique :

« -_Yselle, belle demoiselle_

_J'irais à travers le ciel_

_Colporter la mauvaise nouvelle._ »

Puis il prit son envole, projetant dans le ciel l'ombre noir de sa silhouette. Yselle l'observa se perdre dans les hauteurs de Poudlard, son regard noyé par l'inquiétude. L'angoisse commençait à prendre le pas sur elle. Son père. Les images, les souvenirs, tout remontait à la surface en cet instant. Elle aurait aimé ne pas tenir compte de cette visite, après tout, son père savait déjà qu'elle se cachait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, qu'importe qu'il en sache plus à présent, tant qu'elle demeurerait dans cette tour, elle serait à l'abri de cet homme et de ses manigances. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à évacuer l'appréhension qui commençait à l'accaparer. Pourquoi sa vie devait elle être ainsi ? Pourquoi tout se répétait comme dans une fable étrange qu'on ne cesserait de relire, encore et toujours ? « _Rejoins-moi, rejoins-moi, _entendit elle résonner dans son esprit. » Combien de fois lui avait il répéter cette phrase ? Combien de fois au cours de sa jeunesse était il venu lui réitérer sa demande ? Il la voulait bien plus que quiconque et cela Yselle ne le savait que trop bien. Son père avait besoin d'elle. Il était un mage puissant mais c'est avec elle, à ses côtés, qu'il pourrait accomplir ses funestes desseins. Pourquoi ? Yselle apposa son front contre ses mains tremblantes comme pour faire taire le courant de pensées qui l'envahissait brutalement.

« -Est-ce que vous allez bien…, professeur ? demanda une petite voix hasardeuse. »

Yselle releva son visage en direction d'Hermione qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. La jeune fille lui parut déconcertée, le regard perdu dans un flot de pensées aussi dense que le sien. Elle tenait serrée contre sa poitrine deux carnets qu'Yselle reconnut sans mal. « Elle sait donc tout, pensa aussitôt l'Edelweiss. » 

« -Je vais bien, Miss Granger, répondit elle pour la rassurer. C'est juste en peu de fatigue mais çà va passer. »

Hermione continua de la regarder étrangement.

« -Vous devriez rejoindre votre classe, maintenant, Miss Granger, ajouta t-elle. »

« -J'aimerais…Hermione commença sa phrase mais la suite des mots ne parvenait pas à s'échapper de sa bouche. »

« -Me parler ? »

« -Oui, répondit elle simplement. »

« -Moi aussi, reprit la jeune femme. J'aimerais discuter avec vous mais pas aujourd'hui. »

Hermione lui lança un regard confus. Elle se sentait incapable de bouger, immobilisée par l'émotion. Elle souhaitait plus que des mots, plus que cette phrase pour s'assurer que tout ceci était réel, que sa mère se tenait bien face à elle. Yselle s'approcha de la jeune fille. D'un regard elle perçut toutes les interrogations qui filaient dans l'esprit de son enfant.

« -Je t'expliquerais tout, bientôt, Hermione, lui dit elle d'une voix maternelle. Je te le promets. »

C'est alors qu'elle embrassa tendrement le front de sa fille qui parvînt à lui renvoyer un sourire peu sûre mais un sourire tout de même. 

« -Allé, tous les trois, vous allez finir par manquer l'heure du repas. »

Hermione rejoignit aussitôt ses deux amis qui attendaient à l'entrée de la salle de classe. Harry regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme qui se tenait au centre de la pièce. Il observait de ses yeux hagards la silhouette de celle qui avait été la maîtresse de son père. Yselle croisa le regard du jeune homme, c'était la première fois qu'elle constatait à quel point Harry ressemblait à son père. Cette similitude la troubla mais pas autant que l'expression qui se dessinait sur le visage du garçon. L'amertume. Yselle en fut bouleversée.

******************

            C'était un samedi. Tous les élèves de sixième et septième années se rendaient au Pré-au-Lard pour y passer une journée de détente, tous mis à part Harry et Hermione. Mc Gonagall était venue, plus tôt dans la matinée, pour les prévenir que le directeur les attendait, après le déjeuner, dans la tour sud. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit leur repas, ils saluèrent Ron et Ginny avant leur départ puis se rendirent à leur rendez-vous. Ron avait adressé un dernier regard réconfortant à ses deux amis. Tous les trois se doutaient bien de la raison de cet entretien. Pourtant ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi Harry devait également être présent. Chacun élaboraient dans un coin de son esprit sa propre théorie à ce sujet mais personne n'en souffla mot. Les deux jeunes gens gravirent les marches, qui les menaient jusqu'à la salle de prophétie, dans un silence qui témoignaient des appréhensions de chacun. Hermione espérait connaître enfin la vérité sur sa naissance quand Harry redoutait d'apprendre l'identité du père de son amie. Ils étaient tous d'eux angoissés mais pour des raisons bien distinctes.

Toc, toc…

« -Entrez. »

 La voix de Dumbledore avait résonnée au delà de la grande porte d'acajou. Les deux étudiants la poussèrent et pénétrèrent dans la salle la mine grave. Comme ils s'y attendaient, Ysella se trouvait là, debout près de l'une des grandes baies vitrées. Son visage était tourné en direction du ciel qu'elle semblait contempler avec une mélancolie à peine voilée. Le soleil d'hiver se perdait dans les courbures de ses cheveux châtains. Ce fut la première fois qu'Harry remarqua les petites taches de rousseur qui s'hasardaient de la pointe de ses pommettes jusqu'à son petit nez retroussé. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'à cet instant Hermione et elle se ressemblaient de façon extraordinaire. Yselle laissa dériver son regard vers lui et elle croisa aussitôt ses yeux d'émeraude. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire de bienvenu. Harry préféra détourner son visage. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls en ce lieu. Remus les salua cordialement. Harry et Hermione lui répondirent en retour. Accolé contre une table, Sirius hocha brièvement la tête dans leur direction puis repris une expression sévère qui témoignait d'une profonde contrariété. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards accusateurs en direction d'Yselle qui ne semblait pas les percevoir. Au fond de la salle, le dos appuyé contre le mur de granit, Rogue observait la scène, une lueur floue dans les yeux. Que faisait il ici ? Pourquoi ces trois hommes se trouvaient dans cet endroit à ce moment ? Se pourrait il que l'un d'entre eux soit le père d'Hermione ? Ysella ne les avait elle pas réunis ici pour leur parler de ce sujet ? Cette pensée réjouit Harry, l'espace d'un instant. Elle s'insinua également dans l'esprit de son amie mais elle n'eut pas le même effet sur elle.

« -Maintenant qu'ils sont arrivés, tu pourrais nous expliquer ceux que l'on fait ici, Yselle ?demanda Sirius d'un ton sec. »

« -Allons, Sirius, laisse le temps à ces enfants de s'installer confortablement, intervînt le directeur d'une voix aimable. Je vous en prie, prenez place, leur indiqua t-il en présentant deux chaises placées l'une à côté de l'autre. »

« -Je ne vois pas la raison de leur présence à cette réunion, reprit Sirius en gardant son air grave. »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, Black, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, lui dit Severus avec un petit sourire narquois. »

Sirius lui adressa un regard assassin mais Rogue ne se laissa pas démonter. Il accentua son rictus en signe de défit. Black aurait sûrement aimé lui faire ravaler son sarcasme mais Lupin l'en empêcha d'un regard.

« -C'est une histoire assez longue à raconter, commença Yselle sans se soucier de la tension qui résonnait dans la pièce. »

« -Prend ton temps, Zélie, lui dit le vieil homme d'un ton rassurant. »

« -Merci grand père. Je suppose que je devrais commencer par le début, çà serai plus simple, reprit elle en tournant enfin son visage vers l'assistance. »

« -Qu'importe où tu commences tant que tu parles une fois pour toutes, grogna Sirius avec impatience. »

« -Sirius ! l'interpella vivement Lupin. »

« -Ce n'est pas grave, reprit Yselle en adressant un regard furtif à Sirius. »

Elle inspira profondément pour calmer son esprit et ordonner ses pensées, puis elle entama son récit d'une voix plus sereine :

« -Je suis née à l'ombre d'Eusebach, un vieux manoir que mon père avait reçu en héritage. Ce dernier n'était autre que Tom Jedusor celui qui deviendra par la suite Voldemort. »

Yselle fit une pause pour se tourner vers le jeune Potter.

« -Tu le savais déjà, n'est ce pas Harry ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête silencieusement.

« -Et toi également, Hermione ? »

La jeune fille confirma à son tour sans prononcer la moindre parole.

« -C'est mieux ainsi. Mon père se félicitait de ma naissance, peut être comme tous les pères ou bien peut être bien plus. Il se réjouissait d'avoir pour enfant une Edelweiss. Rien d'autre n'eut d'intérêt pour lui après cela, ma mère pas plus que le reste. Elle avait faillit mourir en me donnant la vie mais tout ce qui comptait pour Tom s'était de s'assurer que je reste auprès de lui aussi longtemps que possible. Ma mère, horrifiée par ce changement de comportement, s'est enfuit avec moi. Mon père avait tout de même eut le temps de m'apposer sa marque avant que je ne le quitte, ajouta t-elle tout en montrant de la main l'endroit où se trouvait cette empreinte. Zinnia m'a déposée aux portes d'Equilhem, l'orphelinat qui  recueillait les enfants de sorciers. J'y suis restée près de cinq ans avant que grand père ne me retrouve, je ne me trompe pas grand père ? »

« -C'est bien cela Zélie, approuva t-il. »

« -Grand père ne pouvait pas me garder près de lui, Tom me recherchait toujours. Il m'a donc confiée à une famille de moldus, les Tecker. »

Hermione sourit à l'évocation de ce nom si familier.

« -Les Tecker étaient d'anciens sorciers qui au fil des générations avaient perdu leur don pour la magie. Ils avaient cependant gardé des liens très fort avec certains magiciens, dont grand père. Auprès d'une famille moldue, j'étais plus en sécurité que nulle part ailleurs. J'y ai vécu heureuse de très nombreuses années. Puis pour mes onze ans, j'ai reçu la fameuse lettre d'inscription à l'école de Poudlard. C'est ainsi que j'ai renoué pour la première fois avec le monde des sorciers, c'est aussi à cette époque que j'ai revu mon père. Il venait en tout discrétion me rendre visite. Il savait bien que sa présence n'était déjà plus souhaitée dans cette école. Tapis dans l'ombre de la forêt interdite, il m'appelait quand bon lui semblait. Il lui suffisait de se rapprocher un peu plus de moi pour que je ressente une douleur violente à la surface de ma poitrine. C'était les effets du lien qu'il avait crée entre nous deux. La plupart du temps, il essayait de se renseigner sur moi, être un tant soit peu attentionné. Si ses visites étaient très rares dans mes premières années, elles s'intensifièrent à l'aube de mes dix-huit ans. Bientôt mature, j'allais atteindre le plein usage de mon don prophétique. Mon père ne le savait que trop bien. C'est ce qu'il attendait depuis tout ce temps. Avoir le pouvoir d'une Edelweiss à disposition. Il m'a prié cent fois de le rejoindre mais ses paroles étaient veines. J'avais d'autres projets de vie, j'étais attachée à d'autre chose. J'étais heureuse et demandait simplement à le rester. Mais mon père n'en avait que faire. Il usa de sa magie pour m'attirer à lui. Il était parvenu à s'insinuer dans mes visions et à les détourner à son profit. Toutes les images, qui me hantaient, toutes mes prémonitions avaient finit par me faire croire que mon avenir, tel que je l'avait jusque là imaginé, n'avait plus de raison d'être, qu'il était fictif. Mon monde, auquel je tenais tant, s'est émietté en quelque mois, miné par des visions que mon père avait lui-même placé dans mon esprit. Il ne cessait de répéter que mon salut résidait dans le fait de m'allier enfin à lui. C'était selon lui, la meilleure et la seule solution qu'il me restait. La seule. Il n'avait pas tord. Pourtant cette idée m'était insupportable. J'étais de plus en plus fragilisée par la situation que je vivais à l'époque. J'ai finit par baisser las bras, je me suis résignée. Un matin, j'ai laissé mes visions me guider. Je les ai laissées m'emmener là où elles le désiraient. J'ai cru que mes visions me sauveraient de mon père, qu'elles étaient capables de me montrer le bon chemin mais je me suis trompée lourdement. Je ne sais plus comment je suis arrivée au grand lac de Poudlard, tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de l'eau qui avait finit par me submerger, le manque d'air et puis le noir complet. »

Yselle s'arrêta, un moment, pour reprendre son souffle et balayer les mauvais souvenirs qui commençaient à l'assaillir.

« - Ma dernière pensée, à cet instant, fut de croire que tout était terminé, que j'étais libre. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. J'ai finit par me réveiller dans un endroit sombre et humide, un endroit qui m'était inconnu. Je ne sais par quel miracle, mon père avait réussit à m'emmener jusqu'à son repère. J'y suis restée prisonnière pendant cinq ans, je crois. Cinq ans dans un cachot, sans jamais voir le soleil, isolée du monde. »

Le visage de la jeune femme semblait se perdre dans les réminiscences de son passé obscur, le silence régnait dans cette salle de classe où tous les regards de chacun se fixaient sur la silhouette frêle d'Yselle.

« -Il m'était impossible de m'enfuir, le charme, que mon père avait placé sur l'endroit où je résidait, m'en empêchait. Alors, j'ai attendu. J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que Severus me retrouve. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de revoir quelqu'un. James et lui sont revenus, quelques temps plus tard, pour me libérer. Puis ils m'ont ramener, jusqu'ici, à Poudlard, dans cette même tour que je n'ai pas quitté depuis. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu faisais auprès de lui ? Tu l'as aidé, n'est ce pas ? l'interrompit Sirius qui ne semblait plus capable de se contenir. »

Yselle le regarda avec une certaine appréhension mais se ressaisit immédiatement en faisant abstraction du ton sévère du grand homme brun qui la toisait à présent.

« -Si tu le permets, Sirius, je n'ai pas finit mon récit, lui dit elle d'une voix aimable. La suite concerne directement ces deux jeunes gens. Je suis sûre qu'ils aimeraient comprendre pourquoi je les ai fait venir. »

Sirius détourna son visage.

« -Bien. Ce que je vais dire n'est pas très évident à raconter, reprit elle avec un peu d'hésitation. Quand je suis venu m'installer, ici, j'étais enceinte. »

Les deux étudiants la regardèrent avec stupéfaction tandis que Sirius posait sur elle des yeux exorbités de surprise.

« -Pas d'un mangemort, tout de même ? souffla Hermione avec effroi. »

« -Non, non, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme. Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. J'étais déjà enceinte bien avant que mon père m'enferme dans ce cachot. »

« -Mais c'est impossible, vous venez de nous dire que vous étiez restée cinq dans ce cachot, intervînt Hermione d'une petite voix. »

« -C'est tout à fait possible, reprit Yselle. Pour s'assurer que je ne m'échappe pas par moi-même, mon père avait usé d'un sortilège très puissant qui arrêtait la course du temps. J'ai passé peut être cinq ans dans ce cachot mais je n'ai pas vieillit d'un jour, dès l'instant où je me suis retrouvée prisonnière jusqu'à ma délivrance. »

« - Incroyable, je suis certain que le père de ton enfant a dû entre ravis, ironisa Sirius. Mais qui était ce ? Malfoy, je suppose. Je vois que son passage à laisser des traces. »

« -Sirius, arrête, je t'en pris, lança vivement Lupin à l'égard de son ami. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être désagréable. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu as, Black, çà te dérange à ce point que ton grand amour soit tombée enceinte d'un autre homme que toi ? siffla Rogue d'un ton mauvais. »

Sirius se lança vers lui, le point levé près à le frapper. Remus parvînt à le stopper juste à temps.

« -Pas ici, Sirius, lui souffla le professeur de DCFM. »

« -Allons, messieurs, ce n'est pas le moment de régler vos comptes, gronda Dumbledore. Sirius, laisse à Yselle, je te pris, le temps de s'expliquer. »

« -Ce n'est pas de Lucius, dont j'étais enceinte, Sirius, reprit la jeune femme en lui adressant un regard affecté. Mais je ne devrais pas être surprise par ta question. C'est étrange que tu ne veuilles pas voir ce qui est évident. Cà te parait si difficile que çà d'imaginer que je puisse être tombée enceinte de James. As-tu une si mauvaise opinion de moi que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de croire que j'ai pu le tromper ? »

« -James ? Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas le croie, il ne m'en a jamais parlé, ajouta Sirius encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. L'avais tu au moins prévenu ? »

« -Cà aurait été difficile de le lui cacher très longtemps, répondit elle. Il venait régulièrement me voir pour s'assurer que je me portais bien. Il a bien fallut que je lui en parle. »

« -Et où se trouve cet enfant maintenant ? demanda t-il. »

Yselle tourna simplement son visage en direction des deux élèves qui se tenaient toujours assis sur leurs chaises, tous deux affectées par un désarroi non dissimulé. Elle leur sourit tendrement pour essayer de les rassurer. Hermione lui renvoya ce sourire avec une douceur qui réchauffa le cœur de sa mère. Harry, lui, en fut incapable. Sirius observa cette danse des regards avec une grande perplexité.

« -Ce n'est pas si simple en vérité, reprit Yselle. Quand James a appris que j'étais enceinte, il a tout d'abord été surpris mais il a immédiatement prit en charge la situation. Ce n'était pas plus évident pour lui que pour moi. Il était marié depuis plus d'un an déjà. Il fallait donc que Lily en soit informée. Etant donné que je ne pouvais pas quitter cette tour tant que mon père était en vie, nous avons donc décidé, tous les deux, qu'il serait mieux que notre enfant vive auprès de son père et non enfermé avec moi dans ce lieu. J'avais fais promettre à James d'emmener le bébé aussitôt après sa naissance et c'est ce qu'il fit. Quelques minutes plus tard, naissait notre second enfant… »

« -Qu'est ce que tu es entrain de nous dire, Yselle ? l'interrompit brutalement Sirius. Ce que tu nous racontes est incompréhensible. »

« -Ce jour là, il y a près de dix-huit ans, j'ai donné naissance à des jumeaux. Un garçon que son père emporta sitôt après sa naissance, indiqua t-elle en jetant un bref regard vers Harry, et une fille que j'ai gardée jusqu'à ce que sa santé nous permette de la déposer chez ma sœur d'adoption, Meredith Tecker Granger, conclut elle en se tournant cette fois-ci en direction d'Hermione. »

Un bruit lourd résonna brutalement dans la salle. Harry s'était brusquement levé, faisant tombé, au passage, sa chaise contre le sol de terre cuite. Dressé comme un pique, les poings serrés, il explosa d'un coup :

« -Mensonges, cria t-il, ce ne sont que des mensonges. Ma mère…ma véritable mère est Lily Evans, le reste n'est qu'affabulation. »

« -Harry, essaie de te calmer, lui demander avec tact Dumbledore. »

« -Non, je ne peux pas laisser de pareils choses se dire, protesta t-il la voix chargée d'émotion. Comment pourrait elle être ma mère ? Lily était enceinte, elle était enceinte, n'est ce pas Sirius ? Tu l'as vu toi ? demanda t-il les yeux implorants tournés vers son parrain. »

« -A vrai dire, Harry, je n'ai jamais vu Lily dans cet état, j'étais continuellement en voyage et ne suis revenu que pour ton baptême, tu avais déjà quelques mois, à l'époque, expliqua t-il gêné. »

« -Mais mes yeux, mes yeux, reprit le jeune homme en s'adressant à Dumbledore avec autant de désespoir. Ne m'avez-vous pas dit professeur qu'ils étaient identiques à ceux de ma mère, de Lily ? Cà, c'est une preuve, n'est ce pas ? »

« - Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être mon garçon, reprit le vieil homme d'une voix apaisante. Yselle a pensé qu'il serait mieux pour toi que l'on efface tous signes physiques qui pourraient laisser penser que vous étiez lié.»

« -Je ne comprends pas, ajouta Harry déboussolé. »

« -''La cérémonie du partage des sangs'', intervînt soudainement Hermione sous les regards médusés de l'assistance. »

« -C'est tout à fait çà, ma chère Hermione, l'approuva Yselle. »

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry. »

« -Quand on désire échanger le sang d'un enfant, pour effacer le sang d'un parent biologique par celui du parent adoptif, on pratique une cérémonie très complexe qui au final remplace toutes les caractéristiques génétiques de l'un par ceux de l'autre, expliqua Hermione en tenant ses yeux fixés dans ceux de sa mère qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. »

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir gommer ? Vouloir que je sois ce que je n'étais pas ? C'est absurde, gronda le jeune homme. »

« -Mon père épiait continuellement James et Lily. Il connaissait le rôle qu'avait eu James dans mon évasion, il cherchait encore à me retrouver. Mon père est un grand mage, très sensible au sang et plus particulièrement au sien. S'il avait senti que c'était mon sang qui coulait dans tes veines Harry, il t'aurait enlevé aussitôt. »

« -A quoi çà a servit, tout çà, ils a tout de même tué mes parents, reprit Harry d'un ton amer. Je me suis retrouvé orphelin. Sans père, ni mère. Alors, pour moi, toutes ces histoires ne sont que des mascarades qui ne m'intéressent pas. Je n'ai plus de père et surtout plus de mère quoi qu'on en dise. »

Harry avait pour la première fois de la matinée croiser le regard d'Yselle. Il avait pris sur soi et s'était plongé dans la noirceur de ses yeux comme pour la défier. La haïssait il ? C'est, en tout cas, ce qu'il voulut qu'elle pense. Sur ces derniers mots, il se précipita à l'extérieure de la salle sans que personne n'ait le temps de l'arrêter. Sirius voulut le rejoindre mais Lupin l'en empêcha. 

« -Laisse moi y aller, Sirius, vu dans quel état tu es, je ne crois pas que tu sois capable de le réconforter comme il se doit, lui dit il avant de partir rejoindre Harry. »

Il le retrouva appuyé contre le grand chêne qui dominait le lac grisâtre de Poudlard. Remus s'approcha avec précaution du jeune homme, il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer.

« -Laissez moi tranquille, lança t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Je ne veux parler à personne. »

« -Je suis pourtant certain que çà te ferait du bien, lui répondit son professeur avec bienveillance. »

« -Je n'en ai aucune envie, gronda sèchement le jeune homme. »

« -Pourtant, je sais que si j'étais à ta place, j'aimerai sûrement discuter avec quelqu'un de ce qui vient de se passer. »

« -Mais vous n'êtes pas à ma place, reprit Harry. »

« -Non c'est vrai. »

« -Alors qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

« -Je venais juste m'assurer que tu n'accumule pas trop de ressentiments à l'égard d'Yselle, c'est ta mère après tout, ajouta Lupin. »

« -Non, elle ne l'est pas justement, lui répondit il vivement. Je n'ai qu'une mère et elle s'est sacrifiée pour que je garde la vie sauve. Yselle n'a fait que m'abandonné.»

« -Je suis navré Harry mais si elle a fait ce choix s'était pour des raisons valables. C'est exact, Lily était bien ta mère, ta mère d'adoption. Elle t'a aimé, t'a protégé, elle a été celle qui a pris soin de toi mais ce n'est pour çà que tu dois blâmer Yselle. As-tu songer un instant à ce qu'elle a du ressentir quand elle a du se séparer d'Hermione et de toi ? Cà n'a sûrement pas du être évident pour elle. Pourtant elle l'a fait et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle voulait avant tout vous préserver. C'était sa manière à elle de prouver son amour pour vous. Peut être que cela t'est égal, et je trouve çà regrettable, mais, je t'en prie, ne lui reproche pas une conduite qui ne fut pas la sienne. Ce serait injuste. »

« -Peut être qu'elle a voulut nous préserver, concéda Harry tout en gardant une expression sévère. Mais pourquoi a t-elle mis tant de temps à nous dire qui elle était en réalité ? Pourquoi m'a t-elle laissé partir vivre chez les Dursley ? Pourquoi ne m'a t-elle pas recueillit auprès d'elle puisqu'elle était ma mère ? Si elle m'avait aimé, comme vous le dîtes si bien, elle se serait un peu plus préoccupé de mon bien être. Mais elle ne l'a pas fais. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de sa faute. Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner. Jamais. »

« -Bien, Harry, je suppose que je ne pourrais pas te convaincre aujourd'hui, conclut Remus avec résignation. Mais n'oublie pas qui tu es, n'oublie qui tu es maintenant parce que çà aura beaucoup d'importance dans notre avenir. »

Remus lança un dernier regard vers le jeune homme puis s'éloigna rejoindre le château.

Harry, seul à contempler l'étendue trouble qui s'étalait face à lui, laissa son esprit vagabonder au gré des tourments qui l'accablaient. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Qu'importe tout ce qu'on pourrait lui dire, il en serait incapable. Il se rappela alors, le jour, où face au miroir du Risèd, il avait entraperçu l'image de ses parents. C'était bien James et Lily qu'il avait pu observer dans le reflet de cette glace, non pas Yselle.

« -Tu ne devrais pas resté ici, Harry, lui dit une voix familière. Tu vas finir par attraper froid. »

« -Je n'en ai rien à faire, pour le moment, répondit il en essayant de calmer le ton de sa voix. Alors, ils ont finis de discuter ? »

« -Oui, Sirius a préféré quitter la salle de classe quelques minutes après toi, répondit Hermione. »

« -Je le comprends, reprit simplement. »

« -Il était très fâché contre Yselle, il n'a pas cessé de l'accuser…s'alarma la jeune fille. »

« -Et de quoi l'a t-il accusé ? demanda tout à coup Harry avec intérêt. »

« -De rien, répondit elle gênée, çà n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte c'est que ton parrain a été injuste avec elle. Si tu l'avais entendu. »

« -Pourquoi trouves tu qu'il a été injuste ? ajouta le jeune homme avec véhémence. Elle leur a caché tellement de choses, c'est normal qu'il lui en tienne rigueur. C'est son droit. »

« -Tu es si froid avec elle, Harry, lui reprocha t-elle. C'est notre mère ! Quoique tu fasses, elle le restera. »

« -Ecoute moi bien, Hermione, lui dit il tout en plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien. Libre à toi de penser que cette femme puisse être ta mère, après tout çà te regarde, mais pour moi çà ne sera jamais le cas. »

« -J'en suis navrée, Harry, ajouta t-elle les yeux rougis. Navrée que tu rejettes les tiens avec autant de facilité. Est-ce que tu réserves le même traitement ? Est-ce que tu es près à renier les liens qui nous unissent ? »

« -Non, Hermione, reprit il d'un ton désolé. C'est juste que je n'aie jamais eu besoin de savoir qu'un même sang coulait dans nos veines pour savoir que tu étais pour moi aussi précieuse qu'une sœur. »

Sentant les larmes venir inonder les joues de son amie, Harry l'attira à lui pour la réconforter. Ce fut la première fois qui l'accueillait dans ses bras avec ce sentiment fraternel ancré au fond de son coeur. Il n'en laissa rien paraître pourtant cette sensation l'émut profondément.

*******************

            Le jeune Lucius Malfoy se reposait nonchalamment sur le fauteuil de velours cramoisi, un livre à la main quand la porte de la salle commune grinça laissant apparaître aussitôt la fine silhouette de la préfete avec qui il partageait ses appartements.

« -Alors, il paraît que ton chéri ta envoyé à l'infirmerie, lui dit il tout en faisant mine de rester plonger dans sa lecture. »

Ysella ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'avança lentement près du canapé et demeura figé face au jeune blond qui finit par lui accorder un  regard. 

« -Tu ne veux peut être pas en parler ? demanda t-il dans une expression faussement préoccupée. Tu as du être très déçue par son compartiment. Cà ne fait pas de doute. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu lui as raconté, Lucius ? le questionna t-elle d'un air sombre. »

« -Rien que la vérité, reprit il innocemment. Il faut croire qu'il n'était pas capable de l'accepter. Je t'ai toujours dit que ce Potter ne te méritait pas. »

« -Je ne t'avais rien demandé, dit elle sèchement. »

« -Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, reprit il avec assurance, grâce à moi tu t'es débarrassée de cet idiot. Tu sais bien qu'il aurait fallut que tu le fasses tôt ou tard. Ton père n'aurait pas supporté que tu t'encombres d'un crétin pareil. »

« -Lucius ! le réprimanda t-elle. »

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? reprit il tout en replongeant son regard dans le sien. Ose me dire que je me trompe. Ose me dire que tu ne souhaitais pas être libre de tout engagement.»

« -Ce n'est pas çà, tu le sais bien, dit elle d'une voix fébrile tout en détournant son visage. Je ne voulais pas que çà se passe de cette façon. Je voulais le faire à ma manière. »

Le jeune homme se releva. Il s'approcha d'elle promptement et lui tira son menton pour qu'elle tourne son regard vers lui. Il était grand. Grand et terriblement beau. Yselle pouvait lui reconnaître au moins ses qualités. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle sentit ses doigts saisir vivement le bas de son visage. Elle aurait pu mourir dans ses bras. Mourir de plaisir, si elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un avec un cœur différent, car le sien était depuis bien longtemps prisonnier d'un autre. Lucius pourrait la regarder des milliers de fois avec ses yeux de diamantine, jamais elle ne serait capable de se laisser séduire, jamais tant qu'elle aurait James à l'esprit.

« -Maintenant que c'est fait, c'est fait, reprit il d'une voix profonde. Tu vas enfin pouvoir m'épouser. »

« -Quoi ? dit elle en se dégageant de son étreinte. Je croyais que tu avais tiré un trait sur ce stupide projet. »

« -Jamais Yselle, répondit il aussitôt. J'ai dit que tu saurais ma femme et tu le deviendras. C'est une évidence. »

« -Crois tu que mon père acceptera cette union, ajouta t-elle avec un petit rire amer. Crois tu qu'il laissera sa fille unique épouser quelqu'un et risquer de lui donner une descendance. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda t-il sans comprendre les propos obscurs de la jeune fille. »

« -Rien, oublie. »

« -Ton père n'attends que çà, reprit il enthousiaste. Nous nous marierons en temps voulu. Cette union marquera ainsi ton retour à ses côtés. Ensemble, nous serons heureux, nous aurons le pouvoir, la force et la richesse. Je te le promets. »

Yselle le regarda incrédule. Ce projet était impossible, elle le savait déjà. Peut être que son père avait bel et bien envoyé Lucius pour la séduire et la ramener auprès de lui mais jamais il n'avait projeté de les unir. Le jeune homme se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, sans rien dire. Il l'attira à nouveau à lui et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Il se pencha pour lui caresser délicatement le visage puis plaça ses lèvres près de son oreille.

« -Crois moi, murmura t-il. Nous serons heureux. »

Il apposa alors sa bouche contre la peau frémissante de son cou puis continua ainsi jusqu'à atteindre les commissures de ses lèvres gonflées d'appréhension. Les mains caressantes, il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser tendrement mais Ysella se dégagea violement. Elle recula de quelques pas avant de lui jeter un regard navré.

« -C'est impossible, Lucius, dit elle en secouant sa petite tête. Tu ne comprends donc pas que tout ne se passera pas comme tu l'as prévu. »

« -Il n'y a pas de raison, plus rien ne nous en empêche, protesta t-il tandis qu'il s'avançait pour la saisir à nouveau avec une ferveur décuplé. Je te veux Yselle, m'entends tu ? Je te veux et je t'aurais. »

Il l'embrassa violement, glissa un bras autour de sa taille et fit traîner sa main le long de la cuisse charnue de la jeune fille. Lucius commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui, la sensation de son corps contre le sien le menait tout droit à la folie.

« -Arrête, Lucius, je t'en prie, le supplia t-elle. Tu ne peux pas faire çà. »

« -Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui m'en empêcherait ? »

« -Je suis enceinte, lança t-elle brutalement. »

Il la lâcha aussitôt.

« -Enceinte ? demanda t-il encore abasourdi par la nouvelle. De…de Potter, de ce rat ? »

« -Oui, confirma t-elle avec plus d'assurance dans la voix. »

Lucius se tu un instant pour se permettre de réfléchir à la situation. Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, il prit appui sur le dossier du canapé avant de se ressaisir soudainement.

« -Ce n'est pas grave, reprit il avec une assurance étonnante. Ton père ne dira rien s'il pense que cet enfant est de moi. »

« -Quoi ? Que racontes tu Lucius ? Tu es près à mentir à ton seigneur et maître ? demanda t-elle surprise par son aplomb. »

« -Ce n'est pas important. Je me fiche bien de savoir à qui est ce bébé, je l'accepterai comme le mien à partir du moment où tu es à moi, ajouta t-il confiant. »

« -Je ne crois pas que les choses soient si faciles que çà, Lucius, lui dit elle avec platitude. »

« -Si, çà l'est,  répondit il d'un ton égal. Tu sais, que tout nous sera possible, avec notre pouvoir nous pourrons faire ce que bon nous semble. »

« -Le pouvoir ? Je vois mieux où tu veux en venir, ajouta t-elle en lui lançant un sourire équivoque. »

« -Le pouvoir est primordial, lança t-il avec un petit rictus aux lèvres. Il ne nous empêche pas d'être heureux ensemble, bien au contraire. »

« -Si tu le dis, souffla t-elle sans conviction. Je dois te croire sur parole. »

Yselle repartit en direction de sa chambre, laissant le jeune Malfoy seul au centre de leur salle commune, la mine soucieuse.

« -Bonne nuit, Lucius, dit elle avant de se faufiler dans sa pièce et de disparaître. »

« -Un jour, tu sauras à moi, Ysella Edelweiss, fait moi confiance, ajouta t-il dans un murmure. Un jour, tu m'épouseras. »

_A suivre…_

A/n : Que dire après tout ce déballage ? Pas grand-chose, mise à part que j'ai dévoilé pas mal de trucs à propos de l'intrigue, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Le récit d'Yselle prend d'ailleurs une sacrée place dans ce chapitre, je dirais même qu'elle occupe le devant de la scène mais c'était à prévoir. Maintenant qu'on l'a retrouvé, il faut bien qu'on se préoccupe un peu d'elle mais pas de panique Hermione (et peut être Dracounet chéri) revient en force la semaine prochaine. Si j'ai peut être donné les principaux fils de l'intrigue, il reste quand même quelques questions en suspens. Pourquoi Yselle a t-elle voulut séparer ses enfants à la naissance ? Qu'a t-elle fait durant cinq ans auprès de Voldemort ? L'a t elle aidée ? Pourquoi Voldemort a t-il tué les parents de Harry ? Et pourquoi ce dernier devrait il faire plus attention à lui maintenant qu'il sait qui il est réellement ? Et Draco dans tout çà ? Dites donc çà en fait des questions. Si vous voulez des réponses vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Rewiews please.


	18. Quelle malédiction pour les Edelweiss?

Presque deux semaines. Il m'a fallut presque deux semaines pour clore ce chapitre. Croyez moi çà a été très dure pour moi. Pas parce que cette partie de l'histoire était laborieuse à écrire mais parce que je commence à me lasser de ma fic. Oui, la fatigue a eu raison de moi, j'ai joué les paresseuse, j'ai préféré l'oisiveté, le plaisir…stop. J'arrête de débloquer. En vérité, j'avais une bonne, voir même, deux bonnes excuses. Premièrement, il fallait que je bosse vraiment (terminé le temps consacré entièrement à cette fic, bonjour la fac), deuxièmement parce que je suis partie en week-end prolongé pour me faire dorer au soleil (vu mes coups de soleil, çà serait plutôt me faire cramer au soleil). Tout çà pour vous dire que je suis sincèrement désolé du retard mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Plus le temps passe, plus je vais avoir du mal à boucler mes chapitres à temps. J'aimerai finir ma fic assez rapidement, çà ne sert à rien de laisser traîner les choses, mais je n'ai pas envi de tout bâcler, alors je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je vais finir par péter les plombs. Enfin peut être pas quand même mais qui sait. But don't worry, j'irais jusqu'au bout de cette fic, qu'importe combien de temps il me faudra, combien de nuits blanches je devrais encore supporter, je la finirais coûte que coûte (Quel courage elle a cette Nell !).

 Appréciez le dévouement sious plaît…merci m'sieurs, dames.

Maintenant place au spectacle, j'espère que çà ne décevra personne.

Bisous à tous.

**Manou**** : **Je répond en partie aux questions qui restaient en suspend la dernière fois (enfin je crois). Pour Draco, ne te fais pas trop d'illusion, Hermione est une fille fortiche, elle arrivera bien à récupérer son p'tit Malfoy. Pour Lily, il faudra s'y faire. Tu n'es pas la seule à qui çà ne plait pas vraiment mais ma fic est comme çà. Je voulais que mon histoire soit compliquée et pleine de rebondissement, et c'est Lily qui en pâti. Merci de m'encourager, çà me fait toujours autant plaisir. 

**Kalya**** : **J'ai été longue cette fois-ci, mais la suite est enfin là. Merci.

**Silver-Draco-Lucius**** : **J'espère que tu as bien reçu mon mail. Comme tu me l'as demandé je t'ai tout droit placé dans mes amis. Alors continue à m'envoyer des messages çà me fait super plaisir.

**Granger : **J'espère q cette suite te plaira.

**Celina**** : **Désolé pour le dernier chapitre. Depuis le début j'avais à l'esprit de faire q Harry et Hermione soient les enfants d'Yselle comme je ne suis pas très attachée au personnage de Lily, je n'ai eu aucun de scrupule à le faire. J'aimerais bien quand même que tu continues à lire ma fic, juste pour savoir pourquoi je voulais qu'ils soient frère et sœur. 

**Amy Malfoy : **Bravo pour avoir essayée de répondre à ma tonne de questions! Surtout que tu as tout bon, enfin à part sur un détail mais je te laisse découvrir lequel dans la suite de ma fic. Merci encore.

**Siria**** Potter : **Cette fois-ci, il y a une grande partie consacrée à Herm et Drac mais c'est dans le prochain chapitre que les choses pourront prendre une autre allure. Pour les flashs back, je prends ton conseil en compte même s'il n'y en a pas dans ce chapitre. Biz.

**Fleur d'épine : **Comme d'habitude un gros merci pour tes messages. Je crois que Draco a peut être été retrouvé. Enfin, c'était pas trop tôt.

**Fumseck****: **Harry a beaucoup de mal à accepter la vérité, mais faut le comprendre le p'tit, çà doit pas être facile pour lui de savoir qu'il est le petit fils de Tu-sais-qui. 

**Math : **J'aime bien surprendre, alors Hermione et Harry frère et sœur, pourquoi pas ? Tout est possible au royaume des fics.

**Eilema**** : **Merci pour les encouragements, j'espère que ta fic avance bien, bonne chance pour la suite.

**Sam**** Sydney: **La suite a mis du temps à arriver cette fois-ci. J'espère que l'attente était justifiée.

**Elsar****: **Toutes les questions que tu te posais à propos de Draco trouvent leurs réponses dans ce chapitre. Draco en savait déjà plus qu'il ne le laissait croire mais je me tais, je préfère que tu l'apprennes par toi-même.

**Isis: **Tu as raison la fin est pour bientôt, je ne sais pas quand mais çà ne serait tarder. Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer le déroulement final. Mais en faisant fonctionner mon petit cerveau peut être que je trouverais quelque chose d'intéressant pour conclure cette histoire. Bisous à toi et encore merci.

**Voilà pour les réponses aux rewiews, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne. **

**Biz et @+.**

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE XVIII : Quelle malédiction pour les Edelweiss ?

Extrait du carnet de prophétie d'Ysella Edelweiss : 

_            « J'aime me retrouver dans cette campagne verte, là où les forêts ne sont plus que des îlots d'arbres perdus dans les grandes étendues d'herbes grasses, là où les oiseaux de toutes espèces se côtoient pour former un ballet aérien. J'aime cet endroit, ses odeurs humides, ses bruits noyés dans le silence. Il y fait toujours beaux. La pluie vient de passer. Elle a déposé des millions de gouttelettes que le soleil fait briller à présent. Je suis là. J'observe. Je les regarde s'amuser ensembles. Ils courent libres comme le sont les enfants de leur âge. Je sais qu'ils sont heureux. Lui aussi, il l'est. Je sens ses bras entourer mon ventre. Sensation chaude de ses mains contre moi. Il parvient à en faire le tour. J'aimerai qu'il m'emprisonne encore dans son étreinte protectrice. Ici, je n'ai peur de rien car tout m'appartient. Il me chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille puis il  part les rejoindre. Il en attrape un, le hisse sur ses épaules, poursuivit le second qui fuit en laissant échapper un grand rire espiègle. « -Harry ! » Il l'appelle un sourire aux lèvres. Hermione rie à son tour. C'est un brouhaha mélodieux. J'aimerai qu'il se grave dans mon esprit que je puisse le garder au fond de moi et, par la même occasion, capturer le bonheur qu'il produit dans ma poitrine. Je suis heureuse parce qu'ici, je n'ai plus peur, tout m'appartiens. Ma vie est telle que je la désire, peuplée par ces images de quiétudes, loin du reste. J'oublie le reste, je ne pense plus qu'à moi, je tire un trait sur ce que j'ai été et profite des miens qui ne sont qu'à moi, à cet instant. Je suis libre de les observer toute ma vie, libre d'en rêver. Une voix m'appelle. Je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient. Je ne veux plus m'en rappeler. Je regarde une dernière fois mon époux et nos enfants qui sont accrochés à lui. Je les regarde s'amuser, perdus dans cette grande étendu d'herbe grasse, mais déjà leur silhouette s'efface. C'est cette voix qui les a fait fuir. Elle veut que je tourne mes yeux dans une autre direction, car ce que je vois est faux selon elle. Faux le rire de mes enfants, faux le bras de James autour de mon ventre rond, faux toutes ses images que je croyais à moi. De l'autre côté, il y a la réalité, me dit cette voix. Mais je n'y crois pas, je ne veux pas de cette réalité qui me prend mon amour pour le donner à une autre, je ne veux pas de cette réalité qui me vole mes enfants. Je ne veux pas. Laissez moi retrouver les miens. La voix refuse. « Pour que notre monde soit préservé, dit la voix, tu dois renoncer à cette vie. » Qui suis-je pour pouvoir influencer l'avenir des autres ? Qui suis-je ? Je ne suis qu'une enfant, une petite gamine au ventre arrondie, pas plus grande qu'une fée des bois, je ne peux rien pour les autres. Je peux parler tant qu'il me plait mais la voix ne me croit pas, et ses images qui sont devant moi ne veulent pas disparaître. Seule. Je suis seule, dans ce rêve et ailleurs… » _

Yselle venait d'achever sa lecture, sa voix était demeurée calme presque mélodieuse. Quelques minutes auparavant, Hermione était venu la rejoindre dans la tour sud, ses deux carnets serrés contre elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rendait visite à sa mère depuis qu'elle avait appris sa véritable identité. A la différence d'Harry, la jeune griffondore avait souhaité se rapprocher de celle qu'elle avait recherchée depuis si longtemps. Elle ressentait un besoin intense de mieux comprendre ses origines. L'étude de ses carnets prophétiques lui avait semblée idéale pour cela mais, seule, elle était incapable de saisir l'étendue de leur signification. C'est aussi par peur de se méprendre sur certains écrits qu'elle avait préférée demander de l'aide auprès de la personne qui serait la plus à même de répondre à ses questions. Parmi les textes qui l'intriguaient, celui-ci avait un peu plus attiré son attention. Pourquoi ? Hermione faisait, elle aussi, des rêves, des rêves si réels qu'à son réveille il lui semblait y être encore enfermée, des rêves qui paraissaient s'infiltrer dans son esprit contre son grée. La jeune fille se retrouvait prisonnière de cette angoisse latente dont ses cauchemars étaient la source. Cette peur s'était accrue depuis qu'elle savait qui elle était. Etre une Edelweiss signifiait être capable de prédire l'avenir. Et, si, comme sa mère, ses rêves n'étaient que le reflet d'une réalité à venir ? Cette idée l'avait fait frémir. Depuis quelques temps déjà, ses nuits étaient de plus en plus agitées. Elle se réveillait, la plupart du temps, en sueur, le cœur palpitant. Dans sa tête, à elle aussi, résonnait une bien étrange voix. Une voix qui l'appelait : « Ma petite fille ». Oserait elle en parler à sa mère ? Non. Elle ne venait pas la voir pour çà. Hermione voulait comprendre et non pas s'épancher comme une enfant qu'elle estimait ne plus être. Yselle avait déjà bien des soucis. Sirius était demeuré très véhément à son égard, Harry essayait de nier son existence, sans oublier la menace que laissait planer le retour de son père. Non, Hermione ne confierait pas ses propres problèmes, ni ses visions qui la terrorisaient, ni ses sentiments pour Draco qui la faisaient toujours souffrir et encore moins ce que cette relation avait causé en elle. Hermione avait décidée de n'en souffler mot à personne et elle s'y tiendrait. Pourtant, si elle avait parler, peut être aurait elle pu éviter le drame dont elle fut la victime quelques jours plus tard. Un drame que personne n'aurait pu imaginer, personne si ce n'est…

« -Ce rêve, reprit Yselle, je l'ai fait des dizaines de fois. Je crois même qu'il date du jour où ton père m'a embrassé pour la première fois mais il n'était pas vraiment identique à celui que j'ai écrit dans mon carnet. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai rêvé que de ce moment heureux qui nous réunissait tout les quatre, c'était une image figée dans le temps, inaltérable. J'ai toujours pensé que ce que je voyais était une fenêtre sur un bonheur future, une promesse d'avenir. Je dirais même plus qu'une promesse, une certitude. J'étais convaincue que tout ce que je voyais serait à moi un jour. Mais c'était faux, en partie en tout cas. Tout a étrangement changé quand je suis tombée enceinte. J'ai commencé à entendre cette voix et à voir d'autres choses, des choses qui ne me plaisaient pas. »

« -Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Hermione avec intérêt. »

« -L'avenir, répondit sa mère d'un ton grave. En vérité, je ne sais toujours pas d'où émanaient ses visions. Etaient elles vraiment prophétiques ou bien n'étaient elles pas simplement une autre manipulation de mon père ? A l'époque, il était déjà parvenu à s'immiscer dans mon esprit. Mais à quoi bon le savoir, après tout, tout s'est déroulé comme mes rêves l'indiquaient. Peut être aussi parce que je me suis bornée à suivre ce qu'on me montrait. Enfin, cela n'a pas d'importance, tout ce qui compte, c'est que ton frère et toi soyez toujours en vie. »

« -Mais tu en as souffert, intervînt la jeune fille. Est-ce que nous méritions tous ses sacrifices ? »

« -Crois moi, ma douce Hermione, vous le méritiez plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Pas seulement parce que vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus précieux à mes yeux, mais aussi parce que vous êtes indispensables pour l'avenir de notre monde. »

Yselle avait délicatement caressé la joue de sa fille dans un geste affectueux. Hermione lui sourit aussitôt. 

« -Est-ce que tu dis çà à cause du dernier poème que grand-mère a écrit à la fin de son carnet ? reprit la jeune fille tout en ouvrant le cahier à l'endroit indiqué. »

Sa mère tendit son regard. Elle parcourut rapidement la petite écriture qui se dessinait devant elle.

« -Tu l'as donc déjà lu ? lui demanda Ysella sans grande surprise. »

« -Oui, il y a longtemps que je souhaitais te demander de me l'expliquer, répondit elle. J'avoue n'avoir pas saisit sa signification, pourtant je suis sûre que ce poème est très important pour notre future, je me trompe ? »

« -Quelle perspicacité ! se réjouit sa mère. En effet, c'est avec lui que tout a commencé. Vois tu, ce dernier couplet : 

'' Il croit à sa victoire

Son enfant est son espoir

Le sang le ressuscitera

Mais le sien le tuera

Chacun sa croix. '' 

Ma mère l'a écrit quelques mois avant que je ne vienne au monde. Mon père l'a lu, çà ne fait aucun doute. Il a du être effrayé en apprenant qu'il périrait de la main de l'un des siens. C'est ce qui explique sa détermination à me garder près de lui. Il voulait s'assurer que je ne sois pas celle qui causerait sa mort. En me gardant prisonnière, à l'écart des autres, il imaginait contrer la prophétie. Mon père a toujours été trop présomptueux. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait sûrement pas prévu que je tombe enceinte avant ma détention. C'est la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Après tout si moi je ne réalisais pas la prophétie, mes enfants pourraient tout aussi bien le faire à ma place. »

« -Cà expliquerait pourquoi Harry a pu défaire Voldemort alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé ? demanda Hermione très intriguée. »

« -En partie, répondit Yselle. Je suis convaincue que ton frère et toi ayez les capacités suffisantes pour le défaire. Mon père abonderait dans mon sens. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est indispensable qu'il n'apprenne pas le lien qui nous unit. Cela deviendrait très dangereux pour vous. »

« -C'est pour cette raison que tu nous as laissée partir ? »

La jeune femme hocha de la tête.

« -Et que tu nous as séparé ? ajouta aussitôt Hermione. »

« -Pour çà et autre chose, répondit sa mère d'un air énigmatique. »

Hermione aurait aimé que çà mère soit un peu plus explicite à ce sujet mais elle sentait qu'Yselle ne lui dirait rien de plus quand au pourquoi de cette séparation. Elle s'osa tout de même à une ultime question qui la perturbait depuis bien longtemps. 

« -Dis moi, maman, reprit elle hésitante, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à James que tu étais enceinte avant…avant que tu ne sois emprisonnée ? »

« -Je croyais que tu l'avais déjà compris, Hermione, ajouta Yselle avec calme, je croyais que tu avais compris qu'il m'était impossible de rester avec James quoiqu'il arrive. Que se serait il passé si j'était restée auprès de lui ? Il aurait sûrement voulut qu'on se marie, qu'on fonde une vraie famille. Mais ce n'aurait pas été une bonne chose. Mon père ne nous aurait pas laissé en paix. C'était un projet impossible. Tout était perdu d'avance. Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait pu vous arriver à vous et à votre père. Non, çà ne servait à rien de lui dire à l'époque. Et puis, mon rêve ne m'avait il pas annoncer que James épouserait une autre femme que moi ? A quoi bon aller contre le destin, finalement, sans que je ne le sache moi-même, c'était la seule solution que j'avais à ma disposition pour vous préserver. »

Les yeux d'Hermione avaient commencé à prendre une teinte rougeâtre. Elle ne pleurerait sûrement pas devant sa mère, elle arriverait à se contenir cependant son cœur était en proie à une troublante tristesse.

« -Allons, Hermione, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil, lui dit sa mère quand elle remarqua le trouble de sa fille. »

« -C'est plus fort que moi, ajouta Hermione d'une petite voix frémissante. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir responsable. »

« -Oh, non, Hermione, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, s'empressa de répondre sa mère. Tout ce qui est arrivé n'a rien à voir avec toi ou ton frère. Peut être que la faute en revient à ton père et à moi d'avoir été si insouciants ou peut être à ta grand-mère de s'être laissée séduire par la mauvaise personne, peut être même qu'il faudrait remonter plus loin encore, mais dans ce cas là nous n'en finirions jamais de nous  rejeter la faute les uns sur les autres. Il faut faire abstraction d'un passé qui n'est pas le tien, ma tendre Hermione. Tu as déjà assez à faire avec ta propre vie. »

« -Mais, sans nous, papa et toi auriez été heureux ensemble, protesta la jeune fille. »

« -Sans vous, je n'aurais pas eu de raison d'être, ajouta sa mère d'une voix douce. »

« -Tu aurais pourtant eu une vie normale, reprit Hermione avec tout autant de détermination. N'est ce pas pour nous que tu as renoncer à épouser James ? »

« -James ne m'aurait jamais épousée, répondit elle d'un ton amer. »

« -Ne t'aimait il pas ? demanda la jeune griffondore sûre de la réponse qu'elle recevrait. »

« -Non, répondit sa mère sobrement. »

La stupeur se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione qui demeura muette. Yselle s'en rendit compte et ajouta aussitôt :

« -Ton père m'a sûrement aimé à sa manière mais pas suffisamment pour m'épouser. C'est ce rêve qui me l'a fait comprendre. Cà a été dure pour moi de l'accepter. Combien j'ai pu haïr Lily à partir de ce moment où elle est apparue, dans mes rêves, enlacée au bras de ton père. Ce qui est terrible, c'est que du jour au lendemain j'ai rompu avec celle qui était devenue ma meilleure amie. Sans rien lui dire. Quand j'y repense, j'ai été si injuste avec elle, ainsi qu'avec James. J'ai tout fait pour éloigner ton père de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse des promesses qu'il ne pourrait tenir. A quoi bon se lier à une personne quand on sait qu'elle vous tournera un jour le dos. C'était égoïste de ma part de croire que James était à moi. J'ai pensé et réagit comme une enfant. »

« -Comment peux tu en être si sûre, comment peux tu savoir qu'il ne t'aimait pas réellement ? la questionna Hermione étonnée par l'aplomb de sa mère. »

« -J'ai vu comment ton père regardait Lily, c'était le jour de la cérémonie du ''partage des sangs'', répondit Yselle, il y a moins de dix-huit ans. Dans ses yeux il y avait un éclat qu'il n'a jamais eu quand il me regardait, il y a avait de l'amour vrai quand pour moi il n'avait eu que du désir. Le désir peut parfois être si fort qu'il devient semblable à de l'amour mais il ne dure jamais toute la vie. »

Une fois de plus, Hermione ne su quoi répondre. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre lui avait fait immédiatement penser à Draco et à la relation qu'ils avaient entretenue. N'était ce pas simplement cette même forme de désir que le jeune homme avait éprouvé pour elle ? Et si le passé ne faisait que se répéter irrémédiablement ? Une inquiétude profonde vînt à miner le visage de la jeune fille.

« -Comment peut on alors savoir qu'une personne vous aime ? laissa  t-elle échapper. »

« -C'est une question difficile, commença sa mère d'une voix un peu plus amusée. Je ne crois pas être bien placée pour t'en parler. »

« -Pourtant tu as été aimé par tellement de gens, s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione avant de se taire gêner par son  impulsivité irréfléchie. »

« -Tu sembles bien renseignée, répondit Yselle un sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai que j'ai eu quelques prétendants. C'est curieux mais quand j'y repense, l'un d'eux me revient à l'esprit en particulier. Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait mais pourtant plus j'y songe et plus je vois son regard, un regard qui semblait dire : ''Tu m'appartiens ''. Peut être que c'est comme çà que l'on comprend les sentiments d'autrui, à travers un simple regard. »

Yselle s'était mise à rire comme une enfant à cette évocation, ses joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées. Hermione en fut surprise, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa mère rougir ainsi. Mais de qui pouvait elle parler ? Sûrement pas de James, son souvenir lui était encore trop douloureux pour lui tirer un sourire si ingénu. Alors qui ? Hermione avait eu l'idée  folle de croire qu'un tel homme serait capable de rendre sa mère heureuse. Heureuse ? Les Edelweiss avaient ils au moins le droit de l'être ? Cette pensée, Hermione l'exprima dans un murmure mais Yselle l'entendit tout de même.

« -Tu pense que le bonheur nous est interdit ? demanda la jeune femme. »

« -Je me rappelait seulement ce que grand-mère avait écrie :

'' Nous portons notre malédiction

Comme les martyres portent leur croix

                                                               Je fus mal aimée            

Mon enfant sera adoré

Chacun sa croix. '' 

Que voulait elle dire par là ? N'était ce pas une façon de dire que notre famille était maudite ? demanda t-elle d'un ton soudain grave. »

« -Les Edelweiss n'ont pas tous été malheureux, répondit Yselle avec bienveillance. Certains parmi nous ont même eu des vies magnifiques. Tu as du le lire dans le livre que je t'ai prêté. »

Hermione confirma d'un geste de la tête.

« -En ce qui concerne ta grand-mère et moi, c'est un peu différent, poursuivit la jeune femme. Je vais te raconter une histoire que je tiens de mon grand père, elle m'a permis de mieux comprendre certaines choses. Quand ma grand-mère, Locolie Edelweiss était enceinte de ma mère, elle a fait un rêve affreux. Un homme lui a dit que son enfant apporterait le malheur, qu'elle serait ''la fleur aux deux noms'' dont notre ancêtre Prediger avait prédit la trahison. Locolie en a été très affectée, paraît il. A la naissance de sa fille, elle l'a tout de suite rejetée et, convaincue que son enfant était celui de la prophétie, elle lui a donné le nom d'une fleur, d'une mauvaise fleur, Zinnia, ce qui signifie _l'absente_. Locolie n'a jamais accordé la moindre attention à ma mère qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus que l'amour de son père comme réconfort. Zinnia a toujours cru que c'était là sa malédiction, être mal aimée. Je suppose que c'est en partie pour cette raison qu'elle s'est tourné vers Tom. Il a compris ce qui manquait à ma mère et le lui a donné. Elle voulait être aimée, tout simplement. A quelques détails près, mon père et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup. »

« -Et toi tu n'es pas maudite ? demanda Hermione en toute innocence. »

« - Moi ? Laisse moi réfléchir, je suis l'enfant qui n'aurait pas du naître, mais à par çà je ne crois pas être le sujet d'une quelconque malédiction, répondit Yselle d'un ton badin. Pourtant, reprit elle avec une voix plus grave, je crois bien que sans le vouloir ma mère m'a offert un cadeau empoisonné. »

« -Le don de prophétie ? »

« -Il n'y a pas que çà. Ma croix, c'est ce que ma mère souhaitait pour moi, que je sois adorée autant qu'elle a été détestée. Les souhaits jouent parfois de bien curieux tours. Ma mère pensait qu'attirer le désir chez l'autre était un don mais elle oubliait que tout chose poussée à son extrême pouvait devenir aussi terrible qu'une malédiction. Ce genre d'amour est parfois si proche de la haine, qu'ils en viennent à se confondre dans le cœur de ceux qui pensent aimer. Alors fait attention à ceux qui disent être attachés à toi, ma chérie, fais attention à ce que leur amour soit à la juste mesure. Les Edelweiss sont des superstitieux extrémistes, rien de mieux.»

******************

            Hermione avait embrassé sa mère avant de quitter la salle de classe. Sur le pas de la porte, elle avait croisé Dumbledore qui l'avait salué d'un grand sourire. La jeune fille lui renvoya son éclat par une petite moue gentille puis elle repartit en direction de sa chambre.

« -Harry n'est pas encore venu te voir ? demanda Albus à sa petite fille. »

« -Non, répondit elle en essayant de dissimuler sa peine. »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, la consola t-il, ton fils viendra à toi au moment opportun. »

« -Pas s'il apprend la vérité, ajouta t-elle. »

« -Harry est un garçon intelligent, reprit son grand père, ce ne sera pas facile pour lui mais il finira par comprendre. »

« -Je ne sais pas, grand père. Je ne sais pas si moi-même je serais capable de me pardonner. »

******************

         Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, elle remarqua aussitôt la pèlerine de Malfoy posée sur le bras du fauteuil. Draco était donc rentrer de voyage ? Cela faisait presque une dizaine de jours que le jeune homme avait quitté Poudlard à la demande de son père. C'était pour cette raison que Lucius s'était présenté à l'école ce fameux jour où il avait découvert la véritable identité de Miss Sullivan. Hermione s'était posée beaucoup de questions au sujet de ce départ imprévu. Oserait elle se l'avouer, elle avait eu peur de ne jamais revoir le jeune homme. Son retour la réjouissait. Cependant elle savait très bien ce que cela impliquait. Elle serait forcée de lui parler. Depuis qu'elle l'avait giflé, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas s'entretenir avec lui. Draco, de son côté, était demeuré distant. Elle en était venue à se demander s'il n'essayait pas de l'éviter. Hermione s'était satisfaite, malgré elle, de cette situation. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était pas senti assez forte pour soutenir une quelconque confrontation avec lui. Pourtant cela ne pouvait durer, elle se devait de mettre les choses au clair. Ce ne serait sûrement pas facile pour elle, elle en était d'ailleurs effrayée. Effrayée de ce qu'elle devrait lui annoncer, effrayée également par les raisons qui avaient éloignées Draco de Poudlard durant ces quelques jours. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que son départ était plus ou moins lié aux mangemorts. Cette idée ne la rassurait pas. Elle était convaincue  que Malfoy connaissait le lien qui l'unissait à Ysella Edelweiss. Si cela se confirmait, il aurait très bien pu en informer des personnes mal intentionnées. Mais Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à cette hypothèse. L'homme qu'elle aimait, qui qu'il soit, ne pouvait pas être celui par qui le malheur arrive. La jeune fille prit place sur le bord du sofa. Depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Hermione pouvait percevoir le bruit de l'eau s'abattant lourdement sur les parois de la douche. Cela dura quelques temps avant que le son de la serrure ne se fasse entendre. Elle sursauta aussitôt se relevant d'un bond. Draco apparut sur le seuil de la salle de bain, la taille drapée d'une serviette, les cheveux encore ruisselants. Le jeune homme pensait sûrement être seul. Hermione lui jeta un regard gêné avant de détourner légèrement son visage.

« -Tu n'es pas en cours, Granger ? demanda t-il avec une certaine froideur. »

« -Non, je…j'étais venue déposer un livre, dit elle tout en lui montrant l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait encore fébrilement dans ses mains. »

Draco observa  rapidement le dit livre puis, tenant toujours un pan de sa serviette, il parcourut prestement l'espace qui le séparait de sa chambre. Hermione, de sa petite voix mal assurée, l'arrêta à mi-chemin.

« -Attend, Malfoy, j'aimerai te parler. »

Draco se tourna dans sa direction.

« -Cà ne peut pas attendre, Granger ? reprit il d'un ton égal. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais je ne suis pas vraiment disposé à entamer une conversation avec toi dans l'immédiat. »

Hermione rougit de plus belle mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

« -Non, çà ne peut pas attendre, répondit elle en tentant de cacher son embarras. Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de te parler plus tard, je dois le faire maintenant. »

Draco s'appuya contre le tenant de sa porte, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il l'observait visiblement amusé.

« -C'est difficile pour toi de t'excuser ? demanda t-il en croisant ses bras contre son torse. »

« -M'excuser ? reprit elle incrédule. »

« -Pour la gifle de la dernière fois, ajouta t-il comme une évidence. »

« -Je ne suis pas venu m'excuser, dit elle d'un ton plus irrité. »

« -Dommage pour toi, j'étais près à te pardonner, reprit il réjoui par l'expression qui se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Alors si ce n'est pas pour çà que tu es là, je suppose que c'est au sujet de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Si c'est le cas, ne te fait pas de souci, je n'ai parlé à personne du lien qui t'unit à cette chère Yselle. Maintenant que tu es rassurée, est ce que Mademoiselle me permet d'aller m'habiller ? »

« -Comment peux tu savoir qu'elle est ma mère ? demanda t-elle aussitôt. »

« -Je ne suis pas un idiot, contrairement à d'autre, je sais utilisé mes yeux comme il se doit et faire marcher mon cerveau, répondit il fièrement. »

Hermione le regarda comme si elle voulait lui dire : « -Et alors ? »

« -Tu te rappelles peut être que je t'avais parler il y a quelques temps du portrait d'une femme que mon père conservait chez lui comme un trésor, reprit il pour compléter sa réponse. Portrait auquel tu ressembles d'ailleurs. Cà ne t'étonneras sûrement pas si je précise que ce portrait est celui d'Ysella Edelweiss. J'ai toujours été familier de cette peinture qui trône dans le bureau de mon père. Quand, j'ai vu Miss Sullivan, il n'a pas été difficile pour moi de la reconnaître. Quand à savoir qu'elle était ta mère, c'était uniquement une question de ressemblance, conclut il avec condescendance. »

« -Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit si tu savais qui était ma mère ? demanda t-elle un zeste de reproche dans la voix. »

« -Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es incapable de voir une telle évidence, et puis maintenant que tu le sais à quoi bon revenir la dessus, reprit il d'un ton plus nerveux. Tout ce qui compte c'est que mon père ne te voie pas. Lui aussi est un homme clairvoyant, c'est d'ailleurs de lui que je tiens mon intelligence. En te voyant, il comprendra tout de suite ce qu'il en est. Je suis sûre que cette perspective ne t'enchante pas vraiment, je me trompe ? Qui sait ce que mon père ferait d'une telle information ? conclut il un rictus suffisant collé aux lèvres. »

« -Corrompu comme il est, je suppose qu'il irait directement voir son seigneur pour l'en informer, comme un chien portant la balle à son maître, lança t-elle avec une ironie amère. »

« -Ne parle pas de mon père de cette manière, Granger, menaça t-il en reprenant un air mauvais. Tu n'en as pas le droit, qui que tu sois.»

Hermione, tout d'abord effarouchée par l'agressivité soudaine du jeune homme, se ressaisit rapidement. Elle savait très bien que se moquer de Lucius Malfoy était une chose à ne pas faire. Ce qu'elle avait compris durant sa relation avec Draco, c'est que le jeune homme éprouvait une admiration infinie à l'égard de son père. S'il n'évoquait jamais sa mère, il en était autrement quand il s'agissait de Lucius. A croire que Draco avait fini par renier l'existence de Narcissa pour se consacrer exceptionnellement à l'image de son père. Hermione n'aurait pas du s'en prendre à Lucius dans de pareils conditions. Mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. L'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour Voldemort était telle qu'elle finissait par y inclure tous les sujets si rapportant, mangemorts y compris. Et puis, Hermione avait peur. Elle craignait Lucius Malfoy depuis toujours. La simple évocation de son nom la faisait trembler. Pourquoi ? Hermione voyait à travers cet homme l'image de ce que Draco pourrait devenir à son tour, une partie de sa personnalité qu'elle était censée exécrer. Ceci ajouté au fait que Lucius pouvait d'un jour à l'autre découvrir le secret de sa naissance expliquait les paroles médisantes qu'elle avait exprimée à son égard.

« -Pourquoi n'aurais je pas le droit de dire la vérité, Malfoy ? Cela te gênerait il de reconnaître ce que ton père est réellement ? demanda t-elle avec défi. »

« -De quoi parles tu, grogna t-il la veine du crâne palpitante sous le poids de la colère. Tu ne connais même pas mon père, comment pourrais tu affirmer quoi que se soit à son sujet ? »

« -Je te connais, c'est assez pour moi, laissa t-elle échapper exaspérée. »

« -Tu crois que partager mon lit te suffit pour me connaître, Granger, reprit il pour la froisser. Si c'était le cas, je serais un livre ouvert pour la moitié des filles de cette école. Hors, tout le monde sait bien que ce n'est pas le cas. »

La suffisance qu'il exprimait, tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles assassines, bouleversa la jeune fille. Elle plongea ses yeux pleins de reproches dans les siens. Elle lui en voulait énormément d'avoir été si blessant. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que leur conversation dégénèrerait de cette façon. De son côté, Malfoy restait de glace, certain qu'il était en droit de lui parler comme il venait de le faire. Nul ne pouvait se permettre de discréditer son père même pas Hermione Granger. Cette dernière fronça encore un peu plus ses sourcils, Draco crut bon alors de rajouter :

« - Qu'importe ce qu'il y a pu y avoir entre nous. Maintenant tout est bien fini. Il n'y avait pas d'engagement entre nous et il n'y en aura jamais, conclut il d'une voix tonnante. »

« -Je n'en suis pas si sûre, ajouta t-elle à la hâte. »

« -Que veux tu dire ? demanda t-il aussitôt. »

« -Rien, oublie, répondit elle  d'une voix lourde de désolation. »

Hermione avait baissé la tête comme pour témoigner de sa résignation. Malfoy semblait mal à l'aise mais ne souhaitait pas revenir sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

« -Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je peux reprendre mes occupations, lui dit il tout en se tournant vers sa chambre. »

« -Non, attend, lança t-elle dans un ultime sursaut. »

« -Je n'ai plus envi de t'écouter, Miss Edelweiss. »

Draco lui jeta un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre dans un bruit sourd. Hermione resta face au portrait d'Herbert convaincue qu'elle venait de manquer sa seule occasion de se réconcilier avec le jeune homme. Elle avait pourtant tellement de choses à lui dire.

******************

            Nombres de fois, ses cris l'avaient réveillé. Elle pleurait, gémissait comme une enfant. Draco n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Parfois, il songeait à cela, il s'interrogeait sur ses rêves qui semblaient la perturber continuellement. Auparavant, quand, la nuit, il se tenait près d'elle, les rêves, les cauchemars, plus rien n'existait. Elle dormait paisiblement. Et puis, tout avait recommencé du jour au lendemain. S'il avait été prétentieux, il en aurait sûrement conclut que sa présence suffisait à la calmer. Sans lui à ses côtés, elle repartait dans les méandres de ses cauchemars. Mais que pouvait il y faire ? La consoler ? Courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour la prendre dans ses bras ? Non. Cette idée était absurde. A quoi bon se soucier de Granger, n'était elle pas simplement perturbée ? Qu'est ce que Draco pouvait faire à cela ? Rien. Il se rallongea donc tandis que ses pleurs semblaient s'atténuer. Etendu sur son lit, il attendait que le sommeil vienne l'emporter. Au petit matin quand les rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller les persiennes de sa chambre, il attendait encore.

******************

            Depuis quelques jours, Hermione semblait très fatiguée. Elle se présentait chaque matin les yeux gonflés, le visage rongé par quelque chose d'indicible. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler cet état mais ses amis n'étaient pas dupes de son manège.

« -Pourquoi t'obstines tu à te rendre    quotidiennement à la tour sud ? lui demanda Harry sur fond de reproche. Tu vois bien que çà ne te réussit pas. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il était encore tôt, elle n'avait pas entamé son petit déjeuner et elle se sentait une fois de plus très lasse. Elle se serait bien passer d'entendre, à nouveau, les sarcasmes de son frère concernant Yselle.

« -Harry, je ne suis pas d'humeur, le mit elle en garde. Abstient toi de faire ce genre de remarque, merci. »

« -Harry se fait juste du souci pour toi, 'Mione, intervînt Ron en essayant de calmer la tension naissante entre ses deux amis. »

« -Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de son aide. Je vais parfaitement bien, reprit elle avec plus d'assurance. C'est plutôt Harry qui devrait être épaulé, lui qui a du mal à accepter les siens. N'est ce pas, Harry ? Tu préfères te rattacher à des choses qui n'existent pas plutôt que de faire face à la réalité. »

« -Si pour toi, la réalité consiste à croire tout ce qu'elle te dit, je préfère m'en détourner, ajouta Harry d'une voix grave. Tu devrais plutôt écouter Sirius, Hermione, il t'expliquerait mieux que moi à quel point cette femme est une manipulatrice. »

« -On ne manipule que les crétins, lui lança t-elle énervée, mais c'est peut être parce que tu as peur d'en être un que tu évites tout contact avec ta mère. »

« -Si tu te crois si maline, tant mieux pour toi, lui répondit il aussitôt, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. »

Sur ses mots, Harry quitta prestement la table des griffondores, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard sombre à la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient étrangement devenus aussi sombres que de l'ébène. Hermione crut y reconnaître une lueur familière mais elle était incapable de se rappeler où elle avait vu ce même regard. 

« -Il ne change pas à propos d'Yselle, reprit elle une fois qu'il fut parti. Dis moi, Ron, pourquoi est il aussi exécrable quand il s'agit de sa mère ? »

« -Je ne sais pas vraiment, 'Mione, lui répondit le rouquin. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de cette histoire. C'est rare de sa part de se confier, même à moi qui suit son meilleur ami. Il a peut être senti le besoin de me rassurer sur sa parenté avec Tu-sais-qui, peut être aussi parce qu'il voulait se confier. En tout cas, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Yselle. »

« -Pourtant, quoi qu'il en dise, elle est notre mère, ajouta t-elle. »

« -Toi, tu t'en réjouit sûrement, reprit il, mais pour lui c'est différent. Comment imaginer que celui qui a assassiné les gens qu'il aimait soit son grand père ? Si Harry rejette sa mère, c'est surtout une façon pour lui de nier le lien qui l'unit à Tu-sais-qui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, si Yselle est aussi bien que tu le penses, Harry finira tôt ou tard par l'accepter. Pour l'instant laisse lui le temps. Tu sais bien qu'en ce moment il est préoccupé par le prochain match de quidditch. Passé cette épreuve, tu pourras peut être le convaincre qu'il a tord. »

« -J'espère que tu as raison, lui répondit elle d'une mine affectée. »

******************

         Les gradins étaient remplis. D'un côté s'étalaient les couleurs flamboyantes des griffondores, de l'autre le vert et l'argent des serpentards. Les élèves de Poudlard arboraient chacun les insignes de leur équipe favorite. C'était la finale de quidditch, le match qui déterminerait le grand champion de l'année. Toute l'école était réunie pour l'occasion. Parmi les invités, Hermione n'avait pas été étonné d'y retrouver Lucius Malfoy. Elle avait tant bien que mal évitée de croiser son regard. Par chance, Ginny et elle se retrouvait à l'opposer de la tribune où il siégeait. Les deux équipes entrèrent enfin sur le terrain. Le public les acclama chaleureusement. Harry menait les siens avec une détermination inébranlable. Cette partie était décisive pour lui et ses coéquipiers : Seamus Finnigan, Elisa du Maine, Dmitri Moore, Lavande Brown, Eddy Ticked et son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley. Tous semblaient résolus à la victoire. A quelques mètres d'eux, l'équipe de Malfoy se dressait avec morgue. Eux aussi semblaient convaincus de remporter ce match. Blaise Zabini, Bartosk Grieg, Malloy Mc Mad, Pessa Harper, Birgule Manbourg et Franz Egon formaient la terrible brigade que Draco était parvenu à former. Mais les griffondores n'en avait que faire. Ils étaient là pour gagner et rien ne pourrait réussir à les intimider. Mrs Bibine lança la partie à coup de sifflet. Chaque joueur s'élança immédiatement dans les airs tandis que la voix du poutsouffle, Edgar Lewis résonnait dans les hauts parleurs sous l'œil vigilant de Mc Gonagall. De son côté, Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien. Sa tête lui tournait. Les clameurs de la foule ne faisaient rien pour arranger son mal, bien au contraire.

« -Qu'est ce que tu as, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Ginny. »

« -Rien, seulement le bruit qui m'incommode, répondit elle. Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de m'éloigner un peu de la foule. »

« -Ok, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop longtemps, tu risque de manquer le plus intéressant. »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Hermione, c'est juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle. »

« -Bien, fait pour le mieux, ajouta son amie avant de reporter son attention sur le centre du terrain. »

Hermione s'éloigna rapidement de la tribune, elle descendit les marches avant de disparaître au-delà du stade. Pendant ce temps là le match battait son plein. Batteurs et poursuiveurs de chaque équipe s'entrechoquaient dans des corps à corps violents qui faisaient frissonner les spectateurs. Les attrapeurs, quand à eux, voltigeaient d'un point à l'autre à la recherche du vif d'or. Ils le repérèrent  au même instant, il était perché au centre du terrain à près de 20 mètres du sol. Les deux jeunes hommes s'apprêtaient à se lancer à sa poursuite quand Malfoy, le regard capté par quelque chose d'autre, fonça au-delà du terrain. Harry, intrigué, se tourna rapidement pour voir son ennemi partir en direction du lac. Aux abords, le jeune griffondore parvînt à distinguer une silhouette qui paraissait s'enfoncer dans l'eau noirâtre. En y regardant plus attentivement, Harry reconnut le petit corps qui se débattait à présent dans les méandres du lac. C'était Hermione. Sans s'inquiéter de la poursuite du match, Harry s'élança à son tour en direction de la jeune fille. Quand il arriva, Draco l'avait déjà extirpée de l'eau. Harry le regarda effaré, le serpentard tenait dans ses bras sa sœur inanimée. Ils furent très vite rejoints par Ron puis par une partie des joueurs des deux équipes. Personne n'osait prononcer la moindre parole. L'incompréhension se lisait sur tous les visages. Harry resta également muet jusqu'à ce que n'en pouvant plus, il s'approcha de Draco.

« -Lâche la, Malfoy, gronda t-il. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'en occuper. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry saisit à son tour Hermione dans ses bras et la souleva prestement. Draco s'apprêtait à protester mais Ron lui donna un violent coup d'épaule. Le serpentard retomba bruyamment dans l'eau tandis que les deux griffondores prenaient le chemin de l'infirmerie. Malfoy les regarda s'éloigner les yeux noyés de rage, le corps paralysé d'inquiétude. 

_A suivre…_

A/n : Sentez vous la mort planer sur cette fic ? Non ? C'est peut être parce que je l'ai pas encore invité. Et oui, Hermione est encore en vie, mais peut être pas, tiens, tiens, çà serait une bonne façon de terminer ma fic, vous trouvez pas ? Non, je plaisante, c'est encore une mauvaise blague de ma part. Je n'ai pas consacré je ne sais plus combien de semaines de ma courte vie à cette histoire pour la finir en nœud de boudin. Donc, Hermione come back dans le prochain chapitre. Je l'aime trop la p'tite 'Mione pour la laisser mourir noyer si lamentablement et puis j'ai pas fini d'expliquer les secrets de cette histoire. Y en a encore quelques uns. Est-ce qu'Harry va enfin accepter Yselle ? Pourquoi Sirius est toujours méfiants à son égard ? Qu'est ce qu'Yselle craint d'avouer à son fils ? Qu'est ce qu'Hermione n'a pas réussi à dire à son bad boy de Draco ?... et surtout pourquoi on ne trouve pas de Draco dans la vraie vie ? (çà c'est une question existentielle).

Alors si vous voulez la suite…rewiews.


	19. Malfoy et Edelweiss, les autres n'ont pa...

Note d'auteur très, très courte. Juste le temps de m'excuser une fois encore pour le retard d'expédition (enfin vous devez déjà être habitués), et pour m'excuser de ne pas faire de remerciements personnalisés comme je le fais couramment. Cà sera pour le prochain chapitre (le XXième chapitre, vous vous rendez compte !), promis. Cà n'empêche que je remercie tout ceux qui prenne de leur temps pour m'envoyer des messages, parce que c'est plus que réjouissant pour moi de les lire. Alors, encore et toujours, un grand MERCI, à ceux et celle qui prennent plaisir à lire ma fic, moi je prend plaisir à vous faire plaisir (çà fait beaucoup de plaisir, n'est ce pas ?).

Bisous. 

**Disclaimer :** Je n'en fais jamais parce que je sais très bien que ce n'est pas crédible si je dis que c'est moi qui est inventé Poudlard et tout son toutim…pourtant. Bon d'accord c'est pas moi, j'avais mieux à faireJ. Par contre j'ai une option sur mes pauvres petits Edelweiss et leur malédiction à quatre sous. 

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE XIX : Malfoy et Edelweiss, les autres n'ont pas d'importance.

            Harry s'était précipité à l'infirmerie, tenant entre ses bras le corps ruisselant de sa soeur. Ron le suivait de près. Mme Pomfrey les accueillit la mine grave. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que pareille chose arrive. Les deux élèves lui exposèrent tant bien que mal les circonstances du drame. L'infirmière se chargea alors de la jeune fille tandis que les deux amis attendaient à l'extérieure. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par Sirius et Remus. Ils avaient été les premiers à se presser hors des tribunes quand Harry avait précipitamment quitté le terrain de jeu. A leur côté, se tenait  Dumbledore. L'œil brillant, le vieil homme tentait de dissimuler l'inquiétude causée par cet évènement. A sa demanda, Harry raconta à nouveau ce qu'il s'était passé. Son récit aussitôt finit, les trois hommes échangèrent un regard ampli de sous entendus mais ne dirent pas un seul mot à ce propos. Mme Pomfrey apparut, alors, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle avait terminé de soigner Hermione, il fallait attendre, à présent, le réveille de sa patiente.

« - Je suppose que Ron et toi préférez rester auprès de notre jeune amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne connaissance, n'est ce pas ? demanda le directeur en se tournant vers Harry. »

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête.

« -C'est une bonne chose, reprit le vieil homme d'un ton bienveillant. Veillez tous deux sur elle. Quand elle se réveillera, venez nous prévenir. »

« -Vous ne restez pas avec nous ? s'étonna le jeune rouquin. »

« -Non, Mr Weasley, il nous faut éclaircir certains détails concernant cette histoire, répondit Dumbledore. A propos, Mr Weasley, votre sœur était bien avec Hermione avant le début du match ? »

« -Elles s'étaient assise l'une à côté de l'autre dans la tribune des griffondores, me semble t-il. »

« -Bien. »

« -J'irai l'interroger, ajouta Lupin en adressant un regard entendu à son supérieur. »

Les trois hommes s'éloignèrent rapidement. L'ombre de leurs murmures parvenait encore à l'oreille d'Harry quand il entra dans l'infirmerie.

« -Elle voudra sûrement venir la voir, crut il entendre. »

******************

            Ni Ron, ni Harry n'avaient osé prononcer la moindre parole depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls avec une Hermione encore assoupie. Harry se tenait au côté de la jeune fille, sa chaise placée auprès de son lit, sa tête reposant à présent, contre les draps blancs. Ron avait pris place non loin, sur un banc de bois. Son regard demeurait fixé sur la petite silhouette qui n'avait pas encore rouvert ses yeux. Combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils se trouvaient ici ? Aucuns des deux ne le savaient. L'inquiétude qui les tenaillait avait occulté toute notion de temps dans leur esprit. Le silence planait dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que des pas rapides viennent  perturber cette atmosphère grave. Harry et Ron tournèrent en même temps leur visage en direction du visiteur qui se présentait à eux. Ysella Edelweiss leur adressa un petit sourire hésitant en guise de salutation. Ron le lui rendit aussitôt tandis qu'Harry continuait à observer la jeune femme d'un air interloqué. Yselle s'avança près du lit où sa fille se reposait.  Elle se pencha légèrement pour caresser la joue d'Hermione. Ce geste affectueux surprit Harry.

« -Mme Pomfrey a dit que tout irait bien pour 'Mione, maintenant, l'informa Ron. Il faut juste attendre qu'elle se réveille, çà ne serait tarder. »

Yselle remercia le rouquin par un nouveau petit sourire puis ajouta à son tour :

« -Je crois qu'il est temps pour elle de revenir à la réalité, dit elle tendrement tout en s'approchant de l'oreille d'Hermione. _Reveillarum instantae._ »

A peine le charme prononcé que les paupières d'Hermione commençaient déjà à papillonner. 

« -Ma douce Hermione, il est temps de revenir à toi, ma chérie, murmura t-elle avec une douceur aimable. »

La jeune fille hésitait encore avant de laisser la lumière du soleil brûler l'iris de ses yeux mais les paroles de sa mère finirent de la réveiller complètement.

« -Maman ? bredouilla t-elle d'une voix fragile. »

Réalisant ce qu'il se passait, Ron se précipita auprès de son amie pour s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel. Un  large sourire trahissait sa joie d'entendre à nouveau ce timbre si familier. Harry, de son côté, balayait tour à tour du regard sa mère puis sa sœur, surpris par l'une, ravie par l'autre.

« -Tu nous as bien fait peur, tu sais ? poursuivit Yselle. Ces deux jeunes hommes sont restés près de toi pour te veiller. Tu as vraiment de la chance de les avoir. »

Hermione tourna son visage vers ses deux amis pour leur offrir un petit sourire reconnaissant puis elle recentra son attention sur sa mère qui s'était assise sur le bord de son lit. 

« -Mais que fais tu là ? lui demanda t-elle soucieuse. »

« -Il fallait bien que je vienne m'assurer par moi-même que tu allais bien, répondit Yselle avec la plus grande simplicité. »

« -Tu ne dois pas quitter la tour sud, c'est…tenta t-elle de protester en agitant sa tête mais sa mère l'interrompit. »

« -Chut, Hermione, cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment, ce qui compte c'est que tu te remettes rapidement. »

Yselle prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne et caressa le bout de ses doigts frêles tandis qu'elle apposait un baiser réconfortant sur son front. Le jeune Potter observait la scène d'un air dubitatif. _Maman_, ce mot résonnait dans sa tête comme un charme captivant. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Hermione l'utiliser pour nommer Yselle. Cela le déconcerta beaucoup. Il lui semblait que ce mot prenait un autre signification entres les lèvres de sa sœur. Son regard demeurait captivé par la scène qui se présentait à ses yeux. Une scène dont il se sentit étrangement exclu. Aurait il aimé lui aussi recevoir les mêmes attentions maternels ? Ces pensées embuaient son esprit quand il sentit soudainement Ron lui tirer le bras.

« -On devrait les laisser seules, lui murmura son ami. »

« -Quoi ? demanda un Harry surpris. Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Ron lui adressa un regard plein de sous entendus, Harry ne pu qu'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Il ne gagnerait rien, de toute manière, à rester ici.

« -Viens Harry, reprit Ron d'une voix distincte cette fois ci, il faut…aller chercher Mme Pomfrey. »

Les deux jeunes femmes leur accordèrent un regard avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent rapidement, Ron tirant toujours le bras d'Harry. Quand ils eurent complètement disparus, Yselle tourna à nouveau son visage vers sa fille.

« -Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai entendu une voix qui me disait des choses étranges. Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de faire ce qu'elle me disait, c'était comme si mon corps, mon esprit même, appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Je…je… »

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de s'expliquer mais les mots finirent par lui manquer. Tous ses cauchemars, ses peurs lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire. Elle se sentit soudainement coupable de ne s'être pas confiée à ce propos, peut être que tout ceci aurait pu être évité. 

« -Je suis désolée, parvînt elle à bredouiller. »

« -Ne le sois pas, lui répondit sa mère, tu n'es pas responsable dans cette histoire. »

« -Si je le suis, reprit le jeune fille. J'aurai du parler, dire que je n'allais pas bien, j'aurais du avouer simplement que… »

Hermione se tu à nouveau. Yselle avait déjà compris où sa fille voulait en venir. Elle avait comprit ce qui c'était passé depuis l'instant où Severus était venu l'informer des faits. Cette situation, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Les sentiments qui bouleversaient Hermione, en cet instant, lui étaient des plus familiers : la peur, l'appréhension, l'isolement. Elle y avait goûtée, elle aussi, il y avait plus de vingt ans. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que sa fille éprouve un jour les mêmes angoisses. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour préserver ses enfants des tourments de sa propre vie, mais elle était forcée de constater qu'elle avait échouée. Ni Harry, ni Hermione n'avaient été épargné par les malheurs, cette évidence pesait lourd dans la conscience d'Yselle. L'image de sa petite fille tremblante d'incompréhension ne faisait qu'accroître ce sentiment de culpabilité. D'un geste maternelle, elle attira Hermione dans ses bras pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort. 

« -Si tu savais, maman, pleura t-elle doucement, si tu savais tout. »

« -Oublie pour le moment, lui murmura sa mère. Tout finira par s'arranger, je te le promets. »

« -C'est si difficile, je ne sais pas si je pourrais, reprit Hermione les joues mouillées de larmes. »

« -Tu y arrivera, fais moi confiance, la consola t-elle, tu es une Edelweiss téméraire, et les Edelweiss téméraires n'ont rien à craindre de la vie. Repose toi maintenant. »

« -Je n'y arriverai pas, souffla t-elle entre deux sanglots, je n'ai pas envi de faire de nouveaux cauchemars. »

« -Tu sais, il m'est arrivé aussi d'être désemparée comme toi aujourd'hui, lui dit Yselle. Dans ces moments d'incertitude, je me rappelais d'une petite comptine que les enfants de mon orphelinat chantaient entre eux. »

« -Chante moi cette chanson, maman, quémanda t-elle d'une voix d'enfant. »

Yselle replaça la tête de sa fille sur l'oreiller épais, puis elle s'adossa contre le montant du lit. Tandis qu'elle entamait les premiers vers de sa chanson, Hermione glissa alors sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère qui encercla un bras gentil autour de ses épaules. Le cœur de la jeune fille se réchauffa peu à peu au son de cette douce mélodie.

_Des ombres de la nuit, je n'ai pas peur_

_Des loups dans la forêt, je n'ai pas peur_

_Des monstres dessous mon lit, je n'ai pas peur_

_Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas peur_

_Des araignées poilues, je n'ai pas peur_

_Des ogres aux dents pointues, je n'ai pas peur_

_Des fantômes effrayants, je n'ai pas peur_

_Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas peur_

_Car dans mon cœur, il y a tant de bonheur_

_Que je n'ai plus peur, je n'ai plus peur._

« -C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression de connaître cette chanson, remarqua Hermione d'une voix allégée de toute tristesse. »

« -Il m'est arrivé souvent de la chanter durant ma grossesse, expliqua t-elle. Elle a toujours eu un pouvoir apaisant sur moi et sur toi d'ailleurs. Quand tu te mettais à pleurer, il me suffisait de te prendre dans mes bras et de te chanter cette comptine pour que tu te calmes aussitôt, je vois que çà marche encore, conclut elle avec un joli sourire. »

« -Merci, lui souffla Hermione d'un air plus apaisé. »

Caché dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Harry écoutait les murmures s'échapper de la pièce d'à côté. A lui aussi cette chanson paraissait familière. Il pouvait entendre encore les paroles agiter sa mémoire. Le jeune homme était déboussolé par les reminiscences d'un passé auquel il voulait être étranger. S'il s'était tenu à ce que sa raison lui dictait, il serait sûrement resté indifférent à cette débauche de sentiments, mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'affection douce que témoignait Yselle à l'égard de sa sœur avait déjà pris le pas sur le reste. Il avait laissé son œil glisser sur l'émouvant tableau. C'était donc çà, pensa t-il, c'était donc çà une mère, une personne qui vous prend dans ses bras quand vous êtes triste, une voix mélodieuse qui calme vos cauchemars, un sourire tendre qui réchauffe votre cœur bouleversé. Harry n'avait jamais eu la chance de le savoir réellement. Jamais il n'avait senti que lui-même pourrait bénéficier d'une telle tendresse, aujourd'hui pas plus qu'un autre jour. Hermione, malgré le drame dont elle était la victime, avait bien de la chance. Harry aurait pu être jaloux. Il l'était sûrement mais ne voudrait jamais le reconnaître. Tandis que son regard s'attardait sur le visage de sa mère, le jeune homme éprouva un nouveau relent d'amertume. Il aurait pu pleurer, en cet instant, si seulement il avait su comment faire.

« -Hermione, je crois qu'un ami à toi veut te parler, lui fit remarquer Yselle. »

« -Comment çà ? demanda la jeune fille tandis qu'elle se redressait doucement. »

Sa mère fit un signe de la tête en direction du jeune serpentard qui était apparu à l'entée de l'infirmerie. Quand elle croisa son regard, Draco se permit d'approcher un peu plus près. Hermione était surprise de le voir à présent, surprise mais heureuse. Elle se réjouissait de sa présence. Elle en avait sourit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle du reste et surtout de ce qu'elle devait lui avouer. Devait elle le faire maintenant ? Yselle se pencha à son oreille avant de lui chuchoter :

« -Dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur, Hermione. Cela ne sert à rien de garder ses sentiments pour soit, ils finiront par te ronger de l'intérieure, crois en mon expérience. »

Hermione interloquée  regarda  sa mère qui lui renvoya aussitôt un petit clin d'œil espiègle. La jeune fille aurait aimé savoir où elle voulait en venir, savoir si, comme elle le laissait suggérer, Yselle connaissait la relation qu'elle avait entretenue avec Malfoy. Elle s'apprêtait à la questionner à ce propos mais sa mère avait déjà laissé sa place au jeune homme. Draco lui faisait maintenant face, debout au pied de son lit. Hermione sentit un frisson parcourir tout son être quand elle replongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. La sensation agréable qu'elle éprouvait fut de courte durée. Harry fit irruption dans la salle, un air furieux gravé sur son visage.

« -Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! s'exclama t-il vivement à l'encontre du serpentard qui, surpris, recula de quelques pas. »

Ron aurait voulu retenir son ami, quand il avait vu son visage se crisper mais il se reprit au moment où il comprit la raison de son soudain emportement.

« -Tu n'as pas entendu, Malfoy, reprit Harry, je t'ai dit de t'éloigner d'elle. »

« -Pour qui te prends tu, Potter ? le questionna Draco, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui doit être là ou non. »

Harry s'était avancé précipitamment, hors de lui. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir, il avait accumulé trop de choses en lui, des choses qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce petit furet de Malfoy serait son défouloir, qu'importe si sa colère contre lui n'était pas justifié dans le cas présent, bien au contraire, le serpentard était l'incarnation de tout ce qui le hantait depuis bien longtemps, cela lui suffisait pour s'en prendre à lui. Yselle allait intervenir pour les séparer mais c'est la voix d'Hermione qui se fit entendre :

« -C'est mon frère, sembla t-elle crier. Harry est mon frère, Malfoy. C'est son droit de vouloir me protéger, reprit elle plus calmement, même si je sais que je ne crains rien avec toi, lui, il ne se doute pas encore qu'on peut te faire confiance. »

Des yeux ronds scintillèrent dans sa direction. Les paroles d'Hermione avait alourdi l'atmosphère, déjà peu amicale, qui régnait dans l'infirmerie. Pas un ne prononça le moindre mot, laissant à leur esprit le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

« -Hermione ! Pourquoi lui dis tu çà ? Tu es devenue folle ? harangua Harry. »

« -Il sait tout, Harry, répondit elle sobrement. Il sait que je suis une Edelweiss. »

« -Comment est ce possible ? demanda un Harry effaré. »

« -Mr Potter a raison, comment est ce possible que mon fils m'ait caché une information aussi capitale ? »

Tout le monde se retourna en direction du lieu où provenait cette voix traînante. Yselle n'eut pas besoin de le faire, elle savait très bien à qui elle appartenait. Lucius Malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé comme toujours sur sa précieuse canne d'ébène et d'argent. L'Edelweiss n'aurait pu rêver pire scénario.

« -Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange quand j'ai entendu des élèves parler de ce qui vous était arrivé, ma chère Hermione, reprit il avec une assurance triomphante. Maintenant je suis forcé de constater ce qui jusqu'à présent n'était que pure supposition de ma part. »

« -Je suis désolée, souffla Hermione à sa mère. »

« -Ne le soyez pas, jeune fille, répondit l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Qu'importe ce que vous avez dit, je l'aurais deviné moi-même. Vous ressemblez tellement à votre mère qu'il aurait été facile pour moi de comprendre la raison  d'une telle similitude. Pour le jeune Potter, il est vrai que la chose est plus déroutante. Comment pourrait on savoir qu'il est l'héritier des Voldemort et des Edelweiss? conclut il en appuyant son regard de diamantine dans celui d'Yselle. »

Mme Pomfrey vînt interrompre cette réunion surréaliste. Elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie en faisant abstraction de l'homme qui barrait l'entrée.

« -Eh bien, que de monde ! se plaint elle. Notre chère Hermione vient à peine de se réveiller et la voilà déjà assaillit par toute une foule. Ne pensez vous pas qui serais bien mieux pour elle de se reposer. La journée a été suffisamment éprouvante pour cette pauvre petite. J'ai déjà eu du mal à repousser toute cette masse d'élèves qui me demandaient de ses nouvelles, je ne vais pas laisser une assembler se former dans cette infirmerie. »

« -Nous étions sur le point de partir, la rassura Ysella. »

« -Bien, j'en suis heureuse, Ella, reprit elle plus gentiment quand elle s'adressa au jeune professeur. Vous avez entendu messieurs ? Il est temps de nous laisser. »

Les trois jeunes obtempérèrent malgré eux. Ils prirent le chemin de la sortie, pensant trouver sur leur route la silhouette de Lucius Malfoy, mais ils furent forcés de constater que le mangemort avait profité de l'arrivée tonitruante de Mme Pomfrey pour s'éclipser.

« -Il faut que je le rattrapes, souffla Draco qui s'apprêtait déjà à se jeter à sa recherche. »

« -Laissez, Draco, répondit Yselle, je vais m'en occuper. »

« -Mais…tenta t-il de protester. »

« -Pas d'inquiétude, rassura t-elle. Je préfère que vous alliez trouver le professeur Dumbledore. Il doit être dans la tour sud, en ce moment. Racontez lui ce qu'il vient de se passer et dites lui que je me charge d'arranger les choses. Puis je compter sur vous ? »

Le jeune Malfoy opina du chef.

« -Ce n'est pas la peine d'envoyer Malfoy, Ron et moi pouvons très bien nous en chargez, protesta Harry. »

« -Je crois qu'il serait préférable pour vous de vous changez, répondit elle en envoyant un regard sur leurs tenues de quidditch souillées par l'eau et la boue. Repose toi bien, Hermione, vous également, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Ron et Harry, la journée a été longue pour vous deux, dormir vous ferait le plus grand bien. »

Puis elle quitta les lieux rapidement pour tenter de retrouver Lucius Malfoy. Il était impératif qu'elle le retrouve. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de le laisser partir avec un tel secret. La vie de ses enfants pourrait être mise en danger par cette seule révélation. Le destin lui jouait bien des tours. Elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle se retrouvera là, à arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait sûrement appréciée cette liberté retrouvée, mais l'instant était bien trop dramatique pour qu'elle se laisse emportée par une quelconque vague nostalgique. Elle avait pris un danger en s'exposant ainsi hors de sa tour protégée mais pouvait elle encore se terrer après ce qui venait d'arriver à Hermione ? Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention mais plus à n'importe quel prix. Elle ne savait pas comment elle parviendrait à ranger Lucius à sa cause pourtant elle était convaincue d'y arriver. C'était indispensable. Plus elle marchait, plus son inquiétude grandissait. Où était il ? Elle agitait sa tête de gauche à droite, cherchant du regard la moindre silhouette familière quand un main vînt à saisir violement son bras. Elle fut attirée dans une pièce obscure. La porte se referma juste quand elle y fut introduite.

« -Tu me cherchais peut être. »

« -Apparemment, je n'était pas la seule à chercher quelqu'un Lucius, répondit elle sans être capable de retenir le sourire de satisfaction qui commençait à courir sur ses lèvres. Le tout est de savoir qui de nous deux était le plus empressé à retrouver l'autre ? »

« -Toi bien sur, déclara t-il comme une évidence. Tu voulais me parler, n'est ce pas ? Je ne suis ici que pour te faciliter la tâche. Ma bonté me perdra un jour. »

« -Sur, elle finira par t'étouffer, lui dit elle d'un air volontairement amusé. »

« -Trêve de plaisanterie, reprit Lucius d'une voix plus ferme. »

Il fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme qui se tenait contre l'une des vielles tables qui emplissaient la salle de classe poussiéreuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il appuya son regard dans le sien. Une lueur indéfinissable se reflétait dans ses yeux bleutés. 

« -Ainsi tu as des enfants, reprit il avec un sourire narquois. Quelle nouvelle stupéfiante ! »

« -C'est une chose qu'il me plaît d'avoir en commun avec toi, répondit elle d'un ton ironique. »

« -Tut, tut, tut, siffla t-il en remuant son index devant son visage. Ce n'est pas bien de ta part, je pensais que tu m'attendrais pour en avoir. Dommage pour toi, que tu es préféré ce misérable Potter. Je t'aurais fais de si jolis bébés…mais je suppose qu'il n'est pas trop tard. »

Lucius s'était à nouveau avancé vers Yselle sans que celle-ci ne puisse protester. Un pas de plus et il finit par frôler dangereusement le corps de la jeune femme. Il pu sentir le frisson qui l'a parcouru quand il plaça ses mains sur le bord de la table. Il l'encerclait à présent, elle ne pouvait plus se défiler. 

« -Que fais tu, Lucius ? demanda t-elle en essayant de garder une voix sereine. »

« -Je sais très bien pourquoi tu me cherchais, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille avant de traîner ses lèvres le long de son cou. »

« -Et alors ? reprit elle avec une tension de moins en moins retenue. »

« -Disons que je pourrais taire certaine chose, si… »

« -Si ? »

Lucius releva son visage pour croiser à nouveau son regard. Elle avait perdu son assurance, il en était certain maintenant. Satisfait de lui, il lui adressa un rictus plein d'équivoques.

« -Tu sais ce que je veux, ajouta t-il, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulut. A toi de décider ! Tu conviendras que c'est une monnaie d'échange équitable. »

« -Je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir. »

« -C'est pourtant simple, je suis près à oublier ce que j'ai entendu, si tu consens à m'épouser. »

« -T'épouser ? Epouser un mangemort ? souffla t-elle interloquée. C'est impossible, Lucius, pas dans ces circonstances. »

« -Impossible, dis tu ? Qu'importe, je ne te ferais pas d'autre proposition, reprit il nonchalant. »

Lucius extirpa un objet de sa longue robe noire avant de le placer dans la main d'Yselle. C'était une lourde clef ciselée dans de l'argent.

« -Je te laisse 24h pour réfléchir, expliqua t-il. Au bout de ces 24h, rejoint moi avec ce porte-au-loin pour me donner ta réponse. »

« -Comment savoir si cette clef ne va pas me mener directement dans la tanière de mon père ? lui lança t-elle. »

« -Tu ne peux pas le savoir, c'est tout l'intérêt de la chose. »

******************

« -Yselle ! Nous t'attendions justement, s'exclama Remus quand la jeune femme pénétra dans la salle de prophétie. »

Son grand père, Severus, Lupin, Sirius s'y étaient réunis depuis déjà un moment. Yselle ne s'étonna pas de voir que Harry les avait rejoins. Il avait pris le temps de se changer avant de venir jusqu'à la tour sud. A présent, il se reposait près de son parrain, la mine toujours grave.

« -Désolé, j'ai eu un imprévu, leur dit elle. »

« -Mr Malfoy nous a déjà prévenu, lui répondit le professeur Dumbledore. »

« -Pourquoi as-tu envoyé le fils d'un mangemort pour nous informer ? lança Sirius. »

« -Il n'est pas bon de juger un enfant d'après sa naissance, rétorqua t-elle, je pensais que tu le savais, Sirius. De plus, je suis sûre que nous pouvons avoir confiance en ce jeune homme. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils à cette affirmation, visiblement il n'était pas d'accord avec elle.

« -Un jour viendra où le jeune Mr Malfoy devra choisir son clan, c'est à nous de l'aider à faire le bon choix, expliqua Dumbledore. Mais nous ne devrions pas nous en préoccuper pour le moment. Il y a des choses plus importantes. »

« -Hermione…souffla Harry. »

« -Oui, opina le vieil homme. Je crois que chacun de nous a compris à quel point la situation était dramatique. Malheureusement le fait que Lucius est découvert notre secret n'arrange rien. »

« -Ceci n'est plus un problème, rectifia rapidement Yselle. »

« -Tu as effacé sa mémoire ? lui demanda Sirius. »

« -C'est impossible, la marque noire le protège de ce genre de sortilège, expliqua Severus d'une voix neutre. »

« -Alors qu'as-tu fais ? reprit Black d'un air suspicieux. »

« -Qu'importe ce que j'ai fais, ce qui compte c'est que tout soit arrangé, répondit elle. »

« -Bien, c'est le plus important, reprit Dumbledore. Il ne sert à rien d'épiloguer sur cette histoire. Concentrons nous plutôt sur ce qui est arrivé à Hermione. »

« -Il n'est pas difficile de deviner qui est derrière tout çà, ajouta Sirius. »

« -Voldemort. Il a sûrement voulut attirer Hermione vers lui tout comme il l'a fait avec Yselle auparavant. L'histoire se répète, constata Remus. »

« -Mais pourquoi Hermione ? demanda Harry, il ne sait pas qui elle est pour lui ! »

« -Ce n'est pas directement Hermione qu'il visait mais Yselle, reprit Lupin en lançant un regard vers son amie. Il a confondu la fille avec la mère. »

« -Mais comment ? ajouta dubitatif le jeune griffondore. »

« -Le sang l'a guidé, répondit le professeur Rogue d'une voix traînante. »

« -Le sang ? »

« -Oui, Harry, reprit Remus, tu n'es pas sans savoir que le sang est une donnée très importante pour ceux qui pratique la magie noire. Voldemort, plus qu'un autre, y est très sensible. »

« -Surtout quand il s'agit du sien, ajouta Yselle. C'est comme çà qu'il peut localiser ses proches. C'est un système de liens plus fort que celui qu'il entretien avec ses mangemorts. En définitif, il pensait que c'est à moi qu'il s'en prenait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que je n'était plus la seule à partager son sang.»

Cette dernière phrase fit frémir Harry. Partager. Il y avait dans cette expression une notion humaine qui ne semblait pas convenir avec ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. Partager le même sang que Voldemort, n'était ce pas une preuve de sa propre damnation ? Quel pouvoir pouvait émaner d'un lien aussi puissant ?

« -Mon père a du se manifester, il y déjà un moment, poursuivit elle. C'est assurément à travers ses rêves qu'il a réussit à s'introduire dans son esprit. »

« -On ne change pas ce qui marche, ajouta Remus sommairement. »

« -Quand nous vivions ensemble à Brighton, intervint Harry, Hermione se réveillait souvent en poussant des cris, t'en rappelles tu Sirius ? »

« -Bien sur, répondit son parrain. A l'époque, je pensais que c'était la mort de ses parents qui causait ses cauchemars, s'expliqua t-il. Comment imaginer qu'il en était tout autrement ? »

« -La perte de ses parents a du fragiliser notre chère Hermione, c'est peut être pour cette raison que Voldemort a pu nouer plus facilement un contact avec elle, ajouta à son tour Dumbledore. »

Chacun approuva de la tête à cette observation. Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce qu'il découvrait. Savoir que sa sœur avait été depuis si longtemps la proie du monstre qu'il exécrait le plus dans ce monde, éveillait en lui un sentiment de profonde culpabilité mêlée à une angoisse toute dissimulée.

« -Maintenant que les choses sont éclaircies, reprit le vieil homme, il nous faut trouver une solution pour protéger Hermione. »

« -A présent qu'il sait que son plan a échoué, expliqua Severus, il va sûrement utiliser une autre approche pour parvenir à ses fins. Il sait, mieux que n'importe qui, que les pouvoirs des Edelweiss lui sont indispensables pour retrouver ce que Mr Potter lui a fait perdre. »

« -Hermione doit être mise en lieu sûre, conclut Yselle. »

« -Que proposes tu ? lui demanda Sirius, tu penses qu'elle devrait s'enfermer avec toi dans cette tour sud jusqu'au jour inconnu où Voldemort aura été défait ? »

« -Non, bien sur que non, protesta La jeune femme. »

« -Il n'y a qu'une solution qui se présente à nous, intervint Dumbledore. C'est à toi de décider Yselle si tu es prête à l'accepter. »

« -Les _Arum _? Tu veux en faire venir un ici ? demanda t-elle avec un soupçon de tremblement dans la voix. Je ne veux pas, dit elle dans soubresaut. »

« -Allons, Yselle, tu sais bien qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous aider, plaida Remus de façon bienveillante. »

« -Je sais, se résigna t-elle à dire. Mais aucun des leurs ne viendra sans une contre partie. »

« -Nous verrons bien le moment venu, lui répondit son grand père. D'ici là, tâche de te reposer Yselle, il faut te ménager pour l'instant, nul ne sait quelles épreuves nous serons réserver dans l'avenir. »

Sur ses mots, Dumbledore apposa un baiser réconfortant sur le front de sa petite fille qui le remercia avec un petit sourire qu'elle perdu très rapidement. Le vieil homme quitta la tour sud suivit de près par le reste de l'assemblée. Yselle ne prit pas la peine de les regarder partir, son esprit était bien trop préoccupé pour cela. 

« -Qui sont ces _Arum _? demanda Harry à son parrain une fois qu'ils eurent franchit la porte. »

« -Ce sont ceux qui captent les âmes. »

« -Qui ''captent les âmes'' ? »

« -Oui, c'est çà, reprit Sirius. Ils pèsent l'air et parviennent à déceler les esprits qui y circulent. Ils sont, entres autres, capables de contrôler les flux de ses esprits. »

« -Yselle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup les apprécier, remarqua le jeune homme. »

« -C'est parce que les _Arum_ remarquent tout de suite le côté qui la lie à Voldemort. Ils sont les seuls à voir ce qu'elle essaie tant de cacher aux autres. »

******************

            Hermione dormait paisiblement. Les remèdes de Mme Pomfrey avaient fais merveille. Son sommeil aurait pu se prolonger aussi agréablement si elle n'avait pas senti une main frôler la longueur de sa joue. Lentement elle ouvrit ses yeux, clignotant joliment des paupières avant de croiser un regard bleu irisant. Draco l'observait silencieux, sa main encore posée sur le recouvrement du lit. Il restait silencieux, se contentant du regard encore ensommeillé que la jeune fille lui offrait.

« -Que fais tu là ? lui demanda t-elle d'une voix encore endormie. »

« -Ta mère m'a dit que tu voudrais sûrement me parler, répondit il sobrement. »

« -Et tu es venu me voir en pleine nuit pour çà ? »

« -Je voulais être sûre qu'il n'y aurait que nous deux, reprit il d'une voix électrisante. »

« -Je ne m'attendais pas une telle visite. »

Draco resta à nouveau silencieux. Il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit qui côtoyait celui d'Hermione. Il paraissait épuisé, extenué, comme si le trajet vers l'infirmerie lui avait été pénible. Mais peut être était ce seulement son esprit qui était fatigué, fatigué par le tourbillon de pensées qui s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête depuis la fin de ce match de quidditch. Il soupira distraitement balayant le sol du regard puis il se redressa pour observer Hermione, ses yeux brûlant d'une intensité indéfinissable. La jeune fille en fut gênée. Elle détourna légèrement son visage, embarrassée par ce silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Puis elle se rappela. Elle se rappela ce qu'il s'était produit avant que Mme Pomfrey ne lui administre sa médecine.

« -Cà s'est arrangé avec ton père ? demanda t-elle alors, un brin de panique dans la voix. »

« -Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle avait fais pour le mieux, répondit il. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela signifie, mon père est difficile à convaincre. Mais je suppose que ta mère est la mieux placée pour y parvenir. »

Hermione se souvînt alors ce que Draco lui avait avoué quelques temps auparavant. Elle repensa au tableau de sa mère que Lucius Malfoy gardait auprès de lui depuis tant d'années.

« -Ainsi ton père a aimé ma mère ? dit elle étonnée par ses propres paroles. »

« -Cela te surprends ? Est-ce si déroutant ? demanda t-il à son tour d'une voix désabusée. »

« -Je na sais pas, avoua t-elle. Disons que c'est une perspective difficile à imaginer. »

« -Qu'est ce qui te gênes le plus, envisager une quelconque relation entre nos parents ou bien imaginer qu'un Malfoy puisse être amoureux ? Penses tu réellement, comme la plupart des gens, que nous n'avons pas de cœur, que nous sommes hermétiques à ce genre d'émotions ? Si c'est ce le cas, laisse moi te dire que tu te trompes. L'amour est un sentiment égoïste qui convient parfaitement aux Malfoy. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un attachement possessif. Dans notre famille, il deviendrait maladif. C'est pour cette raison que l'on nous garde à l'écart de ce type de poussée sentimentale. Elle pourrait nous détruire. »

Tout en parlant, Draco n'avait pas cessé de la dévisager. Prisonnière de son regard, Hermione n'osa se détourner encore une fois, craignant d'éteindre la sincérité qui paraissait éclairer le regard du jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait.

« -Et toi, Draco, es tu également resté à l'écart de ce genre d'affection ? demanda t-elle avec une intrépidité dont elle ne se pensait pas capable en de pareil cas. »

« -Oui…répondit il sommairement. »

Le son de sa voix résonna dans l'esprit d'Hermione comme un écho lointain qu'elle aurait aimé réduire au silence. ''Oui''. Etait ce une façon pour lui d'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, d'avouer qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé ? Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire maladroit qui s'effaça aussitôt après l'avoir esquissé puis elle baissa ses yeux pour observer ses mains trembler contre la laine bleue de sa couverture. Si il ne l'aimait pas, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de parler à présent. Hermione aurait aimé cacher sa déception mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Elle tenta à peine de dissimuler le rouge qui commençait à piquer ses yeux encore fatigués, quand elle sentit près de son oreille un souffle chaud.

« -…je l'étais avant, murmura Draco. »

Il s'était approché sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Glissant lentement à ses côtés puis se penchant suffisamment pour que ses lèvres atteignent son visage. Il se redressa un peu tandis qu'Hermione relevait, d'un mouvement rapide, sa tête échevelée. Elle osa à nouveau le contempler, consciente que dans son propre regard des larmes menaçaient de s'écouler. Draco caressa tendrement sa joue, si rouge et si chaude, comme cette nuit où il l'avait touché pour la première fois. Alors tout lui revînt en mémoire, tout ce qu'il avait vécu auprès de la jeune fille, avec elle, durant cette si brève année. Il en sourit. C'était de la mélancolie qui broyait, à cet instant, l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Puis, il s'approcha à nouveau, un genou posé sur le matelas épais. Il la saisit dans un élan spontané. Hermione se laissa faire, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, tout semblait lui échapper en ce moment privilégié. Le temps s'était arrêté et le cœur d'Hermione avec.

« -Pardonne moi, Hermione. Pardonne moi et je serais enfin heureux, reprit il d'un ton presque suppliant. »

Le ton de sa voix la fit pâlir. Etait ce bien Draco qui venait de lui présenter ses excuses ? Hermione ne se laissa pas le temps de la suggestion, elle s'effondra définitivement dans ses bras. Des rivières de larmes finirent par couler librement le long de ses joues. Il redoubla son étreinte quand il sentit ce petit corps frémir contre lui. Sa bouche tendre voyagea sur son visage avec une infinie douceur jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et finisse par l'embrasser. Hermione le laissa faire, encore et toujours, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve qu'elle voulait goûter amoureusement. Elle ne lui parlerait pas, pas cette nuit, une prochaine fois peut être. Pour l'instant, elle s'abandonna dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les rattrape tous les deux.

_A suivre…_

A/n : J'arrête de poser des questions. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas à quoi çà sert, vous êtes tout aussi capable de formuler vos propres interrogations. Et puis je suis trop paresseuse aujourd'hui, je préfère vous laisser le travail de méditation, si méditation il y a au sujet de ma fic. Donc pas de questions, pas de suggestions…mais des rewiews selon votre bonne volonté. Biz.


	20. Ce que Malfoy veut

Comme d'hab, je vous envoie plus de 12 pages (presque 14 pour être plus précise), comme d'hab quoi, enfin pas tout à fait. La différence c'est que j'ai mis plus d'un mois pour pondre ce nouveau chapitre. Ne me jetez pas de pierre je vous en prie (même si je le mérite un tout petit peu) ! J'avais de bonnes raisons. Je ne vais pas les énumérer çà me fatigue rien que d'en parler. Mais le point positif dans cette histoire c'est que j'ai quand même trouvé le temps pour écrire cette nouvelle partie. C'est pas génial ? Bon calmons notre enthousiasme. J'espère que je mettrais moins de temps pour le prochain, il faut dire que je suis très occupée en ce moment et çà risque de durer jusqu'en Septembre. Il faudra (peut être) prendre votre mal en patience. Mais ne parlons pas des choses qui fâchent. 

Voilà donc mon XXième chapitre qui, je doit vous avertir, contient un passage explicitement R, alors, pour ceux que çà ne plait pas, ils peuvent s'abstenir de lire une partie de ce chapitre. Pour les autres, je préfère les avertir que je ne suis pas très habile dans la narration de ce genre de scène, enfin j'espère qu'ils apprécieront tout de même.

Qu'y a t-il dans ce 20ième chapitre ? Ben, vous n'avez qu'à le lire.

Une dernière petite remarque avant de vous jeter sur ce chapitre : je vous conseille d'imaginer Lucius Malfoy comme un Draco plus mâture (physiquement, of course). Pourquoi je m'embête à le préciser ? Peut être parce que çà m'a un peu aidé à imaginer une partie de ce chapitre. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus.

Avant de vous laisser lire ces 14 formidables pages (là j'exagère), je vais faire une spéciale dédicace, comme on le dit si bien, à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des rewiews : petites, grandes, toujours très positives. Je tiens une fois de plus à leur faire de gros bisous tous baveux pour les en remercier. Alors voici la liste de ceux qui m'encourage à continuer cette fichue fanfiction :

**Blou**, **Phénix20, granger, Parvatil, Lorgwen, Céline, Malviana, Cloclo, ArdenRiddle, Acolite de fic, Manou, Cathe, Siria Potter, Soflab, Allis, Anya, Fumseck, Typhaine.ly, Hadler, Eilema, Amy Malfoy, Ataensic, Racatte, SachaSilver, Fleur d'épine, Prêtresse schtroumphique, Milie75, Floriana, Flo, Paprikastar, Sam Sidney, Rosy**…en espérant n'avoir oubliée personne.  

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE XX : Ce que Malfoy veut…

            L'éclat argenté de la lune transperçait les baies vitrées de la grande salle. La lumière caressait dalles et boutisses de son infinie blancheur. Le spectacle avait de quoi ravir tout un chacun mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à s'extasier sur les merveilles que la nature avait à offrir. Tandis qu'en cette nuit, tout Poudlard se laissait bercer par le sommeil, le jeune Potter était incapable de trouver l'apaisement. Il avait laissé ses pas le mener dans cette vaste pièce, oubliée de tous. L'endroit avait pris une valeur toute particulière pour lui. C'est ici que Dumbledore avait placé le miroir du Risèd, ici que se reposait l'image intacte de ses parents. Maintes fois il était venu contempler cette apparition miraculeuse à laquelle il pouvait se joindre. Que ressentait il à cet instant où il lui semblait échanger un regard complice avec Lily et James ? Le bonheur simple, n'était ce pas ce que le miroir était censé refléter ? Cette nuit il était venu pour cela, il voulait oublier un instant les tensions auxquels il était sujet ces derniers temps. L'oubli, il ne demandait rien de plus, qu'importe si sa requête était lâche et égoïste, il souhaitait simplement s'oublier dans le regard aimant de sa mère : Lily Potter. Assis à même le sol, les genoux repliés contre son coffre, Harry observait le reflet du miroir attendant que toutes ses mauvaises pensées s'envolent face à l'image de sa famille enfin réunis, mais le miracle ne se fit pas. Le reflet était bien celui qu'il attendait mais sa tête restait embrumée. Il demeura ainsi les yeux posés sur le miroir mais l'esprit absent. Lui, Harry Potter, jeune adolescent presque adulte, ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il était incapable de porter un jugement claire et objectif au sujet d'Yselle. Quoiqu'il en pense, un lien immuable existait entre eux, Harry lui-même le ressentait au plus profond de son être. La jalousie qu'il s'était permis d'éprouver, l'espace d'une seconde, envers sa sœur, était bien la preuve de cet attachement qu'il avait noué avec Yselle. Néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être suspicieux à son égard. La méfiance, c'est ce que la vie lui avait appris. Jamais il ne pourrait laisser ses sentiments prendre le pas sur sa raison tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de la bonne foi de la jeune femme. Harry aurait pourtant aimé être aussi insouciant qu'Hermione, il y avait du bon à pouvoir se faire consoler par Yselle. Son image lui revint en mémoire. Il extirpa la photo, volée quelques mois plus tôt à son parrain, de sa robe. Il n'avait pu s'en défaire jusqu'à présent. Ses yeux s'attardèrent longuement sur le visage d'Yselle. Elle lui adressait un sourire aimant, doux et apaisant. Il fixa plus attentivement les lèvres de la jeune fille qui semblaient lui murmurer les paroles d'une chanson qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Sans même s'en apercevoir, Harry se mit à fredonner la comptine que sa mère avait chantée quelques heures plus tôt à sa sœur.  Le son de sa propre voix le fit tressaillir. Il releva son visage pour contempler à nouveau le reflet du miroir.

« -Harry. »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de revoir l'image de ses parents, la voix d'Yselle attira son attention. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

« -Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? lui demanda t-elle gentiment. »

Harry prit le temps de se relever, rangea discrètement la photo puis jeta un œil rapide sur la jeune femme. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne l'avait pas entendu chantonner.

« -Vous aussi, vous connaissez l'existence de cette endroit ? dit il s'en prendre la peine de répondre à la question qu'Yselle venait de lui poser. »

« -Grand père me l'a indiquée, répondit elle simplement. »

« -Je suppose que vous êtes venu pour le miroir, reprit il d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre. »

« -C'est le seul intérêt de cette pièce, répondit elle. Grand père pensait qu'en le plaçant ici, personne ne le trouverait apparemment il avait sous-estimer ta ténacité. Il t'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour le retrouver ? »

« -Quelques semaines à peines, indiqua t-il. L'usage d'une cape d'invisibilité est un gain de temps considérable, précisa t il en agitant le manteau de velours qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. »

« Tu es bien comme ton père, murmura la jeune femme un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Je suis heureuse de constater que ce miroir ne t'a pas rendu fou, reprit elle d'une voix plus claire. »

« -Ce n'est qu'un reflet, répliqua t-il sobrement. »

« -Bien des images peuvent détruire des gens, rétorqua t-elle doucement. Mais grand-père a du déjà te le préciser. »

« -En effet, c'était il y a bien longtemps, mais je me souviens encore de ses paroles, on n'oublie pas les bons conseils, précisa t-il. »

« -Tu ne les oublies peut être pas mais tu ne les suis pas non plus, ajouta t-elle malicieusement. »

« -A quoi bon, çà n'a pas d'effet sur moi. »

« -Il y a des personnes avant toi qui on crut, eux aussi, qu'ils étaient insensibles aux effets de ce miroir mais le temps leur a prouver le contraire, reprit Yselle d'un ton plus sérieux. »

« -Des gens que vous connaissez ? demanda t-il. »

« -Cela se pourrait bien, répondit elle énigmatique. »

« -Qui était ce ? se risqua t-il à demander de nouveau. »

Yselle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire vague. Harry comprit alors qu'il ne servait à rien de prolonger son investigation.

« -Tu ne devrais pas rester dans un pareil endroit à cette heure de la nuit, ajouta t-elle. Je crois savoir que le règlement de l'école interdit de se balader à des heures si tardives. En tant que professeur, je pourrais te punir. »

« -Vous pourriez mais vous ne le feriez pas, rétorqua t-il avec un aplomb inattendu. »

« -Pas pour si peu, reprit elle. »

« -Je ne faisait rien de mal, de toute façon, poursuivit il d'un air désinvolte. J'étais uniquement venu voir… »

« -Tes parents ? acheva t-elle à sa place. Non, tu as raison, il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir contempler ce que l'on désire. »

« -Rien de mal à vouloir retrouver ce que l'on a perdu et que l'on ne retrouvera jamais, laissa t-il échapper avec amertume. »

Puis il marcha en direction de la sortie. Il savait fort bien que ses paroles ne laisseraient pas la jeune femme insensible. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir manqué de tact mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre les élans de son cœur. Ce n'était pas à lui de tendre les bras, de faire le premier pas. Avant de quitter la salle, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Yselle. Elle s'était déjà approchée du miroir. Son regard était plongé dans le reflet argenté.

« -Et vous que voyez vous ? demanda t-il. »

« -La même chose que toi, Harry, répondit elle les yeux piégés dans ce qu'elle contemplait. »

Les yeux d'Yselle se teintèrent d'une couleur plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Comme le ciel chargé d'orage, son visage semblait refléter la profonde mélancolie qui la submergeait au moment où elle s'attardait sur ce miroir. Maudit miroir. L'image de ce que l'on désire n'est il pas censé nous rendre heureux ? La jeune femme laissa sa main parcourir la surface lisse de la glace, un mince sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres avant que ses yeux ne se parent d'une lumière triste. Harry observait dans le silence cette petite figure baignée dans l'éclat de la lune qui ne faisait déjà plus grand cas de sa présence. Il était convaincu qu'en cet instant il verrait des larmes rouler le long de ses joues pâles mais son visage demeura imperturbable comme si ses sentiments demeuraient figés face à ce miroir. Tout comme lui, elle ne savait sûrement pas pleurer. C'était bien la seule chose que la jeune femme lui avait transmise pensa t-il. Quelle étrange famille que la sienne ! Harry quitta les lieux l'esprit plus lourd qu'il n'était en arrivant, bien trop de choses restaient mystérieuses à son goût. Il ne serait jamais satisfait tant qu'il n'aurait pas percé les énigmes qui semblaient entourer sa famille fantoche. Tandis que le jeune homme partait rejoindre son dortoir, Yselle demeura quelques instants encore devant le miroir. La main posée contre son ventre, elle sourit à nouveaux aux visages qui se présentaient à elle. Ils étaient tous trois tels qu'elle les avait vu dans son rêve. Elle aurait aimé sentir les bras de James autour de sa taille arrondie, entendre les rires cristallins de ses deux enfants mais l'image ne pouvait pas les lui offrir. Un miroir ne restait qu'un miroir.

« -C'est un beau rêve, n'est ce pas James ? murmura t-elle. Mais aujourd'hui il faut que je tourne cette page. »

Le jeune homme à lunette lui sourit tendrement avant de hocher de la tête dans un signe d'acceptation. Yselle lui renvoya son sourire puis effleura ses lèvres à la surface du miroir.

« -Adieu James, souffla t-elle. »

Au même moment, le reflet du miroir changea mais personne d'autre qu'Yselle ne su quelle image s'y dessina. 

******************

            La nuit avait été calme et apaisante pour Draco. Etendu sur le lit de l'infirmerie, Hermione nichée contre lui, le jeune homme appréciait les quelques instants de tendresse qu'il s'offrait silencieusement. Les yeux ouverts collés au plafond, il se laissait envoûter par la chaleur du corps encore endormi qui s'accrochait fiévreusement à lui. Son esprit repensait à cet instant de grâce où il avait pu être en adéquation avec ses sentiments. C'était pour lui la première fois, depuis fort longtemps, qu'il se permettait une telle incartade aux préceptes de son père. La distance, la froideur, c'est ce que Lucius avait enseigné à son fils, mais, aujourd'hui, Draco ne voulait plus de cela. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose ce qu'il tenait entre ses bras à cet instant précis. Il savait pourtant bien que les choses n'étaient pas aussi faciles. Il se félicitait tout de même d'avoir été capable d'un tel abandon. Si le temps pouvait s'arrêter, stopper sa course, il lui demanderait sûrement de le laisser là, auprès d'Hermione, rester indéfiniment lié à cette petite fée aux yeux clos. Mais la vie n'était pas ainsi faîte, les rêves n'étaient rien de plus que des images éphémères, Draco était bien trop possessif pour s'en contenter. Quand le soleil serait plus haut dans le ciel, que les rayons perceraient les hautes fenêtres de cette salle, que tout Poudlard s'animerait, il lui faudrait prendre des décisions. Lesquelles ? Le jeune homme savait déjà à quoi il s'exposait en venant jusqu'à elle. Maintenant il se devait de mettre au clair la situation. Son père serait probablement le premier obstacle au projets qui se profilaient dans son esprit, passer cela tout lui serait possible. Passer cela il serait enfin maître de lui-même et de sa vie. Loin des mangemorts, loin du ressentiments, loin de tout ce qui avait composé sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Pourtant, malgré ses bonnes résolutions il se demandait encore s'il ne regretterait pas un jour cette décision irrémédiable. Il était parvenu à cette pensée quand il sentit le corps d'Hermione bouger sensiblement. Bientôt la jeune fille se mit à se tortiller. Elle s'étira de toute sa longueur comme un petit chat. Puis elle clignota lentement des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement et de sourire à cette nouvelle journée.

« - D'après ce que je peux voir, tu as sûrement bien dormi je me trompe ? demanda t-il en essayant de garder l'assurance qui le caractérisait depuis si longtemps. »

« -Tout juste, répondit elle avec une allégresse qui réconforta le jeune homme. »

Hermione se redressa aussitôt pour faire face au serpentard qui ne l'a quittait déjà plus des yeux. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire rayonnant.

« -Décidément tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, ajouta t-il avec une confiance moqueuse. »

Tout en lui parlant, il glissa ses mains sous sa tête pour se donner une allure détendue. 

« -Je ne fais que répondre à tes appels désespérés, répliqua t-elle en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil. »

« -Tu parles, j'ai pas vraiment eu besoin d'insister, la taquina t-il. »

« -Continue comme çà et on verra la prochaine fois si tu ne seras pas obligé d'insister avant que je ne consente à faire un tant soit peu attention à toi, gronda t-elle sur un ton faussement courroucé. »

« -Parce que tu penses qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? demanda t-il pour la faire enrager. »

« -Idiot, siffla t-elle entre ses dents. »

Hermione se lança sur le jeune homme qui, surpris, ne pu réagir. Elle abattit ses poings contre son torse et les martela en signe de représailles.

« -Arrête, tu me chatouille, répliqua t-il imperturbable. »

« -Tu te moque encore de moi à ce que je vois, dit elle vexée, on va voir si tu peux me résister. »

A peine ses menaces lancées, elle agita ses doigts pour le chatouiller vivement. Draco ne pu se retenir de s'esclaffer avec une liberté spontanée. 

« -Cà me manquais, dit elle tout à coup après avoir arrêter de le torturer. »

« -De quoi ? lui demanda t-il en essayant de se ressaisir. »

« -Ton rire, il me manquais de l'entendre. »

La réflexion le fit sourire.

« -Tu serais pas un peu sentimentale ? la questionna t-il d'un air suspicieux »

« -C'est pas dans mes habitudes. »

« -Il faut croire qu'avec moi tu prends de mauvaises habitudes. »

« -Rien d'étonnant quand on sait qui tu es, répliqua t-elle espiègle. »

« -Et dis moi qui je suis, toi qui à l'air de si bien me connaître. »

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille. Les paroles d'Hermione lui volèrent un petit rire.

« -Tu me connais mieux que je ne pensais, reprit il amusé. » 

La jeune fille se releva légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« -Draco ? »

« -Qui y a t-il ?

« -Promet moi une chose, lui demanda t-elle presque suppliante. »

« -Quoi ? dit il intrigué par l'air dramatique qu'elle affichait soudain. »

« -Promet moi que quoi qu'il arrive tu resteras à mes côtés, répondit elle les yeux brillants. »

« -Je ne fais pas de promesse Granger, répliqua t-il d'un ton plus sérieux. Ce n'est pas mon genre mais je peux au moins de te dire que je ferais tout mon possible pour que tout ce passe pour le mieux entre nous. »

« -Je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de çà, ajouta t-elle d'une petite mimique enfantine. »

« -Eh ! C'est déjà pas mal pour un gars comme moi, se défendit il quelque peu amusé par la situation. » 

Puis sans raison particulière, elle se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Draco la serra un peu plus contre lui en appuyant ses mains le long de son dos. Quand le souffle commençât à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent. Hermione se pencha à nouveau pour prolonger cet instant. Ses mains se glissèrent voluptueusement sous le chandail du jeune homme qui en frissonna. Si elle continuait comme çà, Draco ne pourrait bientôt plus se contenir.

« -Je crois pas que nous devrions faire çà pour le moment, Granger, siffla t-il en s'écartant difficilement d'elle. Après ce qu'il t'ait arrivé hier, tu as besoin de repos. »

« -Je t'assure que je suis dans la pleine possession de mes moyens, répliqua t-elle d'un air canaille. »

Draco prit sur lui. Pourtant il lui était très difficile de ne pas répondre à une telle invitation. A bien y réfléchir, c'était sûrement la première fois pour lui qu'il essayait de ne pas se laisser tenter. Il se leva rapidement du lit sous le regard ahuri de la jolie Granger.

« -Repose toi, Granger, lui dit il amusé par le visage déconfit de la jeune fille. »

Il déposa un baiser accentué contre son front puis s'avança jusqu'à la sortie. Avant de partir, il se permit d'ajouter, un sourire narquois aux lèvres : 

« -Je te l'avait bien dit que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi, Granger. »

Hermione excédée lui jeta le premier oreiller à sa disposition. Malheureusement pour elle, l'infâme serpentard avait déjà disparu quand la taie s'écrasa lourdement sur le mur blanchi de l'infirmerie.

« -Tu ne paye rien pour attendre, Malfoy, souffla t-elle d'une petite moue renfrognée. »

******************

            La pièce était sombre. Les rideaux étaient restés fermés. Seule un mince filet de lumière, déjà affaiblie, courait le long de ses hautes bannières de tissus, révélant, ainsi, l'épaisseur du velours dans lequel ils avaient été confectionné.  Debout au centre d'un endroit inconnu, Yselle ne se sentait pas rassurée. Elle avait pris un risque en venant jusqu'ici, sans en dire mot à personne. Elle respira profondément comme pour se redonner du courage. Elle  s'apprêtait à prononcer un charme pour éclairer le lieu quand elle entendit une voix murmurer :

« -_Lumos levegarum_. » 

Aussitôt une lumière douce se répandit dans toute la pièce, des centaines de bougies étincelèrent en un instant. Yselle pu enfin admirer l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. C'était une salle vaste au plafond haut, lambrissé d'acajou et encadré de stuc doré. Les lumières du grand lustre mettaient en valeur les arabesques parfaites qui se dessinaient dans le bois. De ci delà des meubles précieux agrémentaient le lieu. Les yeux de la jeune femme voguèrent rapidement d'un endroit à l'autre, jusqu'à s'attarder sur un grand lit à baldaquin ornée de hautes tentures écarlates. Il trônait dans le coin le plus assombri de la pièce. A première vue, le porte-au-loin l'avait directement mené dans la chambre de son hôte. Cela n'était pas pour la rassurer. 

« -Juste à l'heure, comme je m'y attendais, siffla à nouveau la voix. »

Yselle tourna son visage dans sa direction. C'était lui : Lucius Malfoy. Il se reposait comme un seigneur dans un large fauteuil damassé, aux couleurs pourpres, un verre à la main. Il le déposa nonchalamment sur le guéridon qui se trouvait à ses côtés avant de permettre à son regard de s'attarder longuement sur la silhouette de la jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Yselle en fut quelques peu décontenancée. Son attitude ne la surprenait pas du tout, il s'était toujours conduit d'une façon similaire avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Sa visite impliquait des choses qui allaient bien au-delà de ce simple regard de diamantine posé sur elle. Certes, elle pouvait se réconforter de ne pas être tombée dans un piège dans lequel son père aurait été mêlé cependant elle n'était pas aussi sereine qu'elle aurait aimée l'être. Se retrouver seule avec Lucius était sûrement, de sa part, un acte inconsidéré mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Yselle fit quelques pas pour oublier les yeux qui continuaient à la détailler. Elle dégrafa sa longue pèlerine noire avant de la laisser tomber sur l'accoudoir épais d'un fauteuil puis, avec une allégresse feinte, elle se retourna vers lui.

« -Un verre ? proposa t-il tandis qu'il se levait élégamment de son siège. »

« -Non, je préfère m'abstenir, répondit elle avec un petit sourire aimable. »

« -Comme il te plaira. »

Il se versa une gorgée d'alcool ambré, reposa la bouteille sur la table de marbre avant d'absorbée suavement une lampée de liqueur.

« -Il n'y a personne ? demanda t-elle alors. »

« -Si, souffla t-il entre deux gorgées. Toi et moi. Allons, Yselle, ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas rassurée de te retrouver seule avec moi ?! Tu devrais pourtant être heureuse que nous ne soyons que tous les deux dans ce manoir. »

« -Je suppose que je devrais, mais il faut croire que ta présence dans cet endroit inattendue, ajouta t-elle en laissant son regard se poser avec insistance sur le lit, ne soit pas des plus réconfortante pour une jeune fille sans défende telle que moi. »

« -Sans défense ? répéta t-il avec une incrédulité amusée. »

Il s'avança d'elle pour plonger sa main dans la robe de la jeune femme. Il en extirpa une fine baguette d'ébène qu'il posa sur la table de marbre brun, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Yselle.

« -Là tu es sans défense, lui fit il remarquer. Et encore, je ne pense que cela suffise pour faire de toi une proie facile. »

Cette réflexion la fit légèrement sourire mais elle ne l'empêcha pas de trouver la situation profondément inconfortable. Sentir Lucius se rapprocher si dangereusement d'elle la déstabilisait quelque peu. Elle pouvait sentir les parfums de l'alcool sucré se mêler à celle, plus capiteuse, de son eau de Cologne précieuse. Tout cela commençait à lui faire tourner la tête comme si le lieu avait été préalablement ensorcelé. « Ressaisis toi, Yselle, se lança t-elle à elle-même. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser amadouer, tu dois garder toute ta tête. »

« -Si tu es ici, je suppose que c'est pour me confirmer que tu acceptes mon offre, reprit il avec une assurance non dissimulée. »

« -Pas tout à fait, se pressa t-elle de répondre. »

« -Comment cela ''pas tout a fait'' ? »

« - Disons que j'ai quelques modifications à apporter à ta proposition. »

« -''Quelques modifications'' ? Il n'y a aucunes modifications possibles, soit tu acceptes, soit tu te plis aux conséquences de ton choix, répliqua t-il fermement. »

« -Si la situation était plus simple, je n'aurais aucune protestation à faire, ajouta t-elle. Seulement, tu sais autant que moi, que je ne peux t'épouser aussi librement. »

« -T'épouser, il n'y a que cela qui m'intéresses, s'emporta t-il, je n'ai que faire du reste. »

« -Très bien, ce n'est pas sur cela que je voulais revenir, répondit elle d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. Cependant pour que j'accepte, il faut que tu renonces aux mangemorts. »

« -Quoi ? demanda t-il, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. »

« -Quitte mon père, lança t-elle les yeux suppliants. Rejoint nous, allie toi à notre camps ! »

« -Tu es folle, tu as complètement perdu l'esprit, égrena t-il dans un rire figé. Tu voudrais que moi, Lucius Malfoy, je m'abaisse à conclure une alliance avec des escrimeurs de sang de pures, des défenseurs effrénés de vulgaires moldus ?! »

Yselle fronça les sourcils à cette remarque mais elle ajouta :

« -Cesse de mimer l'indignation, Lucius, çà ne te vas pas du tout. Tu as bien été le dernier à te soucier de ton seigneur et maître quand il a été vaincu une première fois. »

Malfoy s'apprêtait à protester mais son interlocutrice ne lui en laissa pas le temps : 

« -Si je te fais une telle proposition, c'est dans ton intérêt. »

« -Mon intérêt, dis tu ? reprit il en essayant de tempérer sa voix. Quel serait mon intérêt de me détourner de mes…convictions. »

« -Disons, que mettre certaines de tes ''convictions'' aux oubliettes pour se rallier à nous pourrait te permettre de rester en vie, lui répondit elle. Etre dans le camp des vainqueurs, n'est ce pas ton unique souci, Lucius ? Alors il ne sert à rien pour toi de te perdre parmi les mages noirs. »

« -Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois si sûre de votre victoire, répliqua t-il avec son arrogance coutumière. »

« -'' _Il croit en sa victoire_

_Son enfant est son espoir_

_Le sang le ressuscitera_

_Mais le sien le tuera_

_Chacun sa croix,_'' récita t-elle. »

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t-il, un peu déstabilisé. »

« -La dernière prédiction que ma mère avait écrite concernant notre très cher Voldemort, ironisa t-elle. Toi qui t'y connais si bien en prophétie, tu as sûrement dû saisir le sens de ses vers, n'es ce pas ? Tu comprend mieux pourquoi mon père m'a isolée du monde extérieure aussi longtemps que je suis restée à ses côtés, tu sais maintenant pour qu'elle raison, il ne désirait sûrement pas que j'épouse quiconque, toi y compris. »

« -L'un de ses descendants le vaincra, murmura t-il pour lui-même. »

Il appuya sa main sur le bord de la table pour se maintenir debout. Il espérait ainsi ne pas laisser transparaître le trouble dans lequel cette révélation venait de le plonger mais sans succès.

« -Tu penses que cela va suffire à me faire changer d'avis, tenta t-il de dire avec fermeté. »

« -M'épouser, n'était ce pas ton seul désir ? N'es tu pas de ceux qui ne souhaitent que leur propre bonheur ? »

« -Je ne suis un lâche si c'est ce que tu veux dire ! dit il d'une voix tonnante. Si je me suis lié à ton père, c'est pour que mon clan retrouve le pouvoir qu'il lui revenait de droit et que des fous comme Dumbledore ont préférés octroyer à des sang de bourbes.»

 « -N'est ce pas le pouvoir que de m'avoir à tes côtés ? Est-ce que je ne te suffis pas ? ajouta t-elle les yeux brillants. »

« -Ce n'est pas çà que tu me demandes, tu veux que je sois de leurs côtés, du côtés de ceux que je m'éprise, tu veux que je perde la face en courbant l'échine devant des gens que j'exècre, siffla t-il lourdement. »

« -Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais il ne peut pas en être autrement, répondit elle d'un ton affecté. »

« -J'y perdrai tout à ce jeu là, tu le sais bien, lui dit amèrement. »

« -Pas tout, tu auras encore les tiens auprès de toi. »

Tout en parlant, elle s'était délicatement approchée de lui, ses yeux toujours fixés dans les siens, elle laissa sa main voyager dans la sienne avec une bienveillance qui le toucha plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

« -Foutaise ! lança t-il en se reculant légèrement d'elle. »

« -Je serais encore là, lui souffla t-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation. »

Elle leva sa petite main blanche jusqu'à atteindre la joue rugueuse de Malfoy. Elle caressa lentement sa peau diaphane avant qu'il n'arrête son geste pour porter ses frêles doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres fiévreuses.

« -Maudite Edelweiss ! siffla t-il quand il s'eut écarté d'elle. »

Il fit alors apparaître un rouleau de parchemin dans un éclair de magie.

« -Maintenant que nous sommes tomber d'accord, il ne nous reste plus qu'à concrétiser notre serment, reprit il d'une voix plus sûre. Je suppose qu'un peu de notre sang suffira pour signer ce contrat. »

Il lui tendit alors une petite dague d'argent mais Yselle hésita avant de la saisir. 

« -Je ne sais pas comment…balbutia t-elle. »

« -Laisse moi faire, lui dit il tandis qu'il saisissait son mince poignet. J'oubliais presque que tu ne t'étais jamais marié, ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. »

Yselle se contenta de lui sourire en retour puis elle reposa ses yeux sur la lame étincelante de la dague qu'il fit courir le long de sa chaire rose. Elle ressentit aussitôt une brûlure profonde. Une longue trace de sang perla sur sa peau meurtrie avant de retomber dans une petite soucoupe de porcelaine qui reposait sur la tablette en marbre. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Malfoy avait, à son tour entailler, son poignet et laisser le liquide aqueux s'égoutter lentement dans le récipient immaculé. 

« -Signe à  présent, lui dit il en lui présentant la plume qui reposait dans son encrier de cristal. »

« -Avant, j'aimerai rajouter une clause à ce contrat, ajouta t-elle prestement. »

« -Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord, siffla t-il contrarié. »

« -Je te demande juste une dote, expliqua t-elle avant d'inscrire sur le parchemin l'annotation souhaitée. »

Lucius parcourut aussitôt du regard ce qu'elle venait d'inscrire en encre noire.

« -Alors, tu acceptes ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix enfantine. »

« -Aucune objection, lui répondit il avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. »

Yselle trempa alors la plume dans l'écuelle rougit par leur sang mêlé et apposa sa signature en bas du vieux parchemin sous le regard satisfait de Lucius qui fit de même une fois qu'elle eut terminé. Puis, suivant le cérémonial pratiqué depuis des temps immémoriaux dans le monde sorcier, il apporta le poignet de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa bouche pour aspirer le sang qui courait encore le long de sa chaire crémeuse. La sensation de ses lèvres contre sa peau, de son propre sang coulant à travers sa langue, la fit trembler. Etait ce à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Etait ce à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit que sa promesse durerait selon le bon soin de l'existence ? Etait ce à ce moment là ou bien quand, à son tour, elle appliqua sa bouche contre son entaille, quand elle sentit le goût âcre du sang de Lucius imprégner sa gorge ? A peine eut elle détaché ses lèvres de son poignet qu'il s'empressa de les capturer avec une fougue étonnante.

« -Voilà donc quel est le goût de mon sang dans ta bouche, dit il avec ravissement. »

D'un geste il fit disparaître le précieux parchemin avant de s'en retourner à d'autres occupations. Il accentua son étreinte sur la jeune femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

« -Un contrat c'est déjà une bonne chose mais j'ai toujours trouvé que ce n'était pas assez pour officialiser un mariage, ajouta t-il entre deux souffles profonds. N'ai-je pas raison, ma chère épouse ? »

Yselle ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard presque troublé quand il poussa brusquement son corps contre la table pour l'emprisonner totalement sous son poids. Il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser de nouveau tout en laissant à ses mains expertes le soin de se poser où bon lui semblait. Puis soudain, d'un mouvement sec, il fit tomber les objets qui reposaient sur le marbre brun. Carafe, verre, encrier, écuelle tombèrent au sol dans un fracas inattendu. Il hissa le petit corps d'Yselle sur la tablette, à présent, nue. 

« -Attend, Lucius, lui souffla t-elle  brusquement à l'oreille. »

Lucius s'arrêta aussitôt, vexé d'être ainsi coupé dans son élan.

« -Pas ainsi, lui dit elle en lui adressant un petit sourire entendu. »

Elle se faufila habilement hors de sa prise et s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans la pièce en direction du lit d'ébène que seuls les étincelles du feu éclairaient.

« -Je pense qu'un endroit plus confortable serait plus adéquate, précisa t-elle en essayant de garder un peu d'assurance. »

Elle retira sa robe noire, la laissa lâchement tomber à terre, se déchaussa prestement  puis souleva sa jupe jusqu'à mi-cuisses pour pouvoir monter sur le lit. Elle se tenait à présent sur ses genoux, le regard appuyé dans celui de Lucius qui l'observait avec une perplexité mêlé d'un désir non dissimulé.

« -Ne crois tu pas que j'ai raison ? lui demanda t-elle d'une façon qui ne requérait pas de réponse. »

Malfoy s'avança jusqu'à elle. Il la saisit brusquement par la taille pour maintenir son corps fragile contre le sien. La lumière des flammes donnait à son regard une jolie teinte ambrée qui l'ensorcelait. Il crut, l'espace d'un instant, y voire s'y dessiner une lueur qu'il espérait depuis longtemps. Le désir. Qu'importe qu'il n'y ait pas d'amour tant qu'elle était tout a lui à cet instant précis. Il l'étendit aussitôt contre les draps soyeux avant que sa bouche ne vienne caresser ses lèvres aimables. Elle laissa sa langue flirter le long de sa gorge. Les yeux fermés, elle finit par se laisser gagner par les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Les mains de Lucius qui commençaient à voyager le long de son corps ne firent qu'accroître son abandon. Elle écarta légèrement ses cuisses pour permettre à son amant de prendre ses marques contre elle. Il se releva un bref instant pour se déshabiller. Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors comme si une pluie douce les avait déversé dans son esprit. Yselle se rappela comment ce même jeune homme l'avait autrefois demandé en mariage, comment elle le trouvait si beau quand elle le surprenait le regard absorbé dans son travail de préfet en chef. C'était une époque bien lointaine mais en cette nuit il lui semblait que rien n'avait jamais changé, rien si ce n'est ses propres sentiments. Le Lucius qui se tenait près d'elle, à présent, n'avait rien à envier au Lucius d'il y a vingt ans. Le temps n'affecte pas ce que l'on aime. Une fois débarrasser de ses vêtements, il se pressa à nouveau contre elle, glissa une main sous sa jupe pour atteindre le haut de sa cuisse tandis qu'Yselle se défaisait de son petit haut noire. Lucius, aussitôt, appliqua ses lèvres enfiévrées contre sa poitrine nue puis retira d'un geste brusque la jupe de la jeune femme. Assis sur le lit, il attira Yselle à lui. Elle prit place, les jambes autour de sa taille. Le mouvement lui fit perdre l'épingle qui retenait sa coiffure. Ses cheveux bouclés tombèrent en cascade le long de son dos. Lucius caressa du plat de sa main sa douce chevelure avant de reprendre ses baisers là où il les avait laissé. Il pouvait sentir le bout de ses seins se frotter contre sa peau brûlante. Quand il jugea le moment adéquate, il la souleva légèrement pour la placer sur son sexe durci. Elle trembla à nouveau quand elle ressentit sa pression entre ses cuisses, plus encore quand il l'allongea à nouveau sur le lit avant de glisser en elle. Elle se mit à haleter comme si elle n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation à l'intérieur d'elle. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier ses mouvements contre elle, sa peau épousant la sienne avec ferveur. Quand il l'entendit gémir son nom, Lucius sourit triomphalement. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres pour mieux percevoir les sons qui s'en échappaient avant de les mordre d'un geste possessif. Yselle s'agita contre lui tandis qu'il prolongeait leur baiser. Puis il poussa plus profondément en elle avec une certaine âpreté. La jeune femme laissa échapper une longue plainte qui finit de rendre Lucius complètement fou. Loger contre sa poitrine, il ressentait déjà une satisfaction indéfinissable mais ce n'était rien devant le flot de sentiments qui vinrent le submerger quand il la sentit se perdre dans ses bras. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser mourir entre ses cuisses. 

******************

            Yselle se réveilla en pleine nuit, Lucius toujours accroché à sa taille. A son bras, une nouvelle cicatrice se profilait. L'entaille faîte à son poignet s'était rapidement transformée en une ligne rougeâtre qui marquait à présent sa peau. Elle savait qu'elle la garderait jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le lui en défaire. Elle avait bien remarqué que Lucius avait déjà perdu celle de son précédent mariage. La disparition de Narcissa avait effacé toute marque significative à la surface de sa peau. Lucius avait il éprouvé un certain regret à voir se gommer si rapidement cette trace maritale ? Qui sait ce que pouvait bien ressentir son époux à ce sujet. Son époux. D'un doigt elle parcouru la nouvelle empreinte inscrite dans sa chaire, elle en ressentit un contentement qui l'étonna elle-même. Savoir qu'elle appartenait à quelqu'un ne lui avait jamais plus, son passé expliquait sans difficulté le pourquoi de se sentiment. Mais dans cette circonstance, les choses étaient, pour elle, différentes. Lucius était maintenait à elle, tout comme, elle était à lui. Il avait pris un engagement auprès d'elle c'était bien la première que quelqu'un se liait à elle de façon si concrète. Le mariage était une institution sacrée dans le monde des sorciers. Yselle se réjouissait, malgré elle, de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux sentiments qui l'avaient traversés quand Lucius l'avait saisit si fougueusement. L'espace d'un instant, elle en avait oublié ses propres démons, ceux-là même qui ne l'avaient pas quittés depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Les bras de Lucius étaient une drogue à laquelle il lui était si facile de dépendre. Cette pensée réveilla la part de culpabilité qui sommeillait en elle. Après tout cette marque était également le signe de sa nouvelle damnation. Qu'en bien même Lucius s'en tiendrait à ce qu'il lui avait promis, il restait néanmoins le même homme. Au-delà de son allégeance à Voldemort, l'image du mangemort qu'il était profondément ancré en lui. Serait elle vraiment capable de faire accepter aux siens un nouvel allié tel que lui ? Les visages de Sirius et d'Harry lui vinrent alors à l'esprit. Elle ressentit un pincement à la poitrine, témoignage de l'anxiété qui commençait à la gagner. Ils ne comprendraient sûrement pas son geste, pire, ils pourraient, sans peine, lui tourner le dos de manière définitive. Harry, pensa t-elle. Elle essaya de se lever doucement mais Lucius à peine réveiller l'en empêcha.

« -Ne part pas maintenant, souffla t-il d'une voix profonde. La nuit n'est pas encore terminée. »

Il la tira vivement contre lui et commença à grignoter la chaire rosée de son cou. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait sentir, la nuit ne serait pas prête de s'achever si Lucius poursuivait plus en profondeur. Elle se retourna alors pour lui faire face, un sourire faussement timoré aux lèvres.

« -Plus tard, Lucius, je repasserais te voir et nous pourrons continuer cette charmante partie, lui susurra t-elle à l'oreille. »

Malfoy s'appétait à protester mais Yselle avait déjà prononcé un sort qui le plongea, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, dans un sommeil profond. La jeune femme s'extirpa rapidement du lit, prit ses vêtements, se rhabilla puis à l'aide de son porte-au-loin se transporta jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Elle gravit prestement les marches qui menaient directement à ses propres appartements. Elle avait besoin d'une douche et d'un peu de sommeil pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Sa chambre était sombre mais d'une fraîcheur agréable, elle y pénétra avec un certain contentement au cœur.

« -Tu rentres bien tard, siffla une voix sourde qui semblait, comme par magie, s'échapper de l'obscurité. »

Yselle sursauta presque en l'entendant. Elle s'empressa d'éclairer la pièce.

« -Sirius ? laissa t-elle échapper quand elle vit la silhouette de son ami se dessiner dans les lumières des bougies. Que…que fais tu là ? »

« -Je suis venu, il y a déjà quelques heures, pour te parler. J'ai été surpris de constater que tu n'étais pas dans tes appartements. Je t'ai donc attendue, pensant que tu reviendrais sous peu. Apparemment, j'étais peut être trop optimiste, s'expliqua t-il en gardant son regard perçant posé sur elle. »

Yselle se dégagea la gorge pour enlever la boule de tension qui lui bloquait son souffle. Elle déposa son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de se verser un grand verre d'eau.

« -Où étais tu ? demanda t-il d'un ton neutre. »

« -Résoudre un problème, répondit elle sans plus de détail. »

« -Pas la peine de préciser la nature de ce problème, ajouta t-il de façon équivoque avant de s'approcher d'elle. »

Yselle ne prit pas la peine de la regarder. A quoi bon se mesurer à Sirius dans un moment pareil ? Son ami s'était glissé derrière elle. D'une main ferme, il souleva le visage de la jeune femme pour que ses yeux croisent les siens dans le grand miroir qui leur faisait face. Yselle fut quelque peu surprise par ce geste, plus encore quand elle saisit la lueur qui se dessinait dans les yeux sombres et mélancoliques de Sirius.

« -Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que tu es, Yselle. Dis moi es tu ange ou démon ? »

« -Dois je, obligatoirement, être l'un ou l'autre ? »

« -Si tu pouvais être tout simplement honnête avec ceux qui te veulent du bien, je suppose que je n'aurais pas à me poser ce genre de question, expliqua t-il avec une certaine amertume. »

« -Je le suis, lança t-elle dans un élan qu'elle espérait sincère. Autant qu'il m'est possible de l'être. »

« -Ce n'est pas assez, répliqua t-il. »

« -Mais que puis faire de plus ? demanda t-elle d'une voix un peu usée. »

« -Rien tu en as déjà fais assez, répondit il. »

« -Que veux tu dire ? »

« -Tu pues l'homme, souffla t-il âprement. Je ne prendrai pas la peine de préciser à qui appartient cette odeur, çà serait inutile, n'est ce pas ? »

Yselle ne lui répondit pas, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour trouver les mots adéquats.

« -Le silence est une forme d'aveu, lui dit il tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. »

« -Je n'ai rien fais dont je dois être honteuse, ajouta t-elle doucement. »

« -Je n'en attendais rien de moins de ta part, reprit il d'un ton sarcastique, j'espère, tout de même, que tu as bien mesuré toutes les conséquences de ton acte. »

Sirius s'apprêtait à quitter la salle mais avant de franchir la porte il se retourna une dernière fois en direction de la jeune femme.

« -En temps de guerre, on t'aurait exécuté pour moins que çà, conclut il tandis qu'il disparaissait au-delà de la chambre, à présent, silencieuse. »

_À suivre…_

A/n : Et oui, c'est déjà fini. Que dire après ce genre de chapitre ? A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. J'avais vraiment l'intention de prolonger cette partie mais çà m'aurais obligé à retarder mon envoi d'au moins une semaine (et encore là je suis optimiste). J'ai préféré m'arrêter là. Dommage parce que j'avais prévu d'expliquer pour quelle raison Voldemort s'en était pris aux parents d'Harry et plein d'autres trucs du même genre (ex : mais pourquoi donc notre 'Mione mange du jambon de dragon en plein milieux de l'après midi ? Cà, c'est une question essentielle). Enfin, c'est pas grave, çà sera pour la prochaine fois. J'espère que les fans de Hr/Dr ne m'en voudront pas de m'appesantir sur d'autres personnages mais, pour dire la vérité, je suis un peu tiraillé entre plusieurs personnages, alors j'essaye de parler un peu de tout le monde. A part ce détail insignifiant, j'aimerai bien savoir quels sont vos sentiments à propos de ce nouveau chapitre (je sais çà fait très psy comme remarque), juste histoire de voir si vous voudriez plus de ci ou plus de çà. Qui sait, je pourrais peut être suivre vos conseils judicieux ?

P.S : J'ai commencé à lire le 5ième Tome d'Harry Potter. J'ai décidé de le lire très lentement pour ne pas me laisser influencer dans le déroulement de ma fic (que j'espère bientôt terminer), alors pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu en entier, je les supplie de ne pas me dévoiler l'intrigue, histoire de garder un peu de suspens. Merci d'avance.

Biz à tous, Ah ! J'allais presque oublier…rewiews please et vous en serez remercié.


	21. La culpabilité est un mal comme un autre

            J'espère que vous serez contents de moi, j'ai pas mis plus d'un mois pour envoyer mon nouveau chapitre, seulement un quinzaine de jours. C'est y pas magnifique. Bon j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs parce que je dois vous avertir que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir envoyer ma prochaine partie dans un délai aussi rapide. Je suis sûre que vous m'excuserez (enfin, vous avez intérêt). 

J'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des rewiews et surtout à ceux qui m'ont laissé leur suggestions concernant ma fic. Si je ne suis pas sûre de suivre toutes vos propositions, je sais que certaines d'entre elles ont plus ou moins influencés les scènes que j'ai écrites ou que j'écrirais dans le future. Alors merci mes pitchounes vous êtes adorables (là, je vire en mode neneu).

**Paprika star **: Merci pour tes messages toujours aussi encourageants. J'espère que je me suis pas trop fait attendre et que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

**Cathe **: Ne t'inquiète pas pour Draco et Herm'. Même si leurs parents sont mariés, ce n'est pas çà qui va changer leur relation. Fais moi confiance.

**Pug **; Ravie d'être dans tes fics préférées. Pour les 5 chapitres que je pourrais faire, tu as peut être raison. J'aurais aimé faire une fic de 2O chapitres mais je mes suis laisser déborder par mon histoire. Enfin, il faudra bien que la finisse un jour ou l'autre.

**Flapymoon **: Merci mille fois pour tes compliments. C'est vrai que çà me prend pas mal de temps d'écrire cette fic quand j'y pense mais j'aime écrire. Et puis recevoir des messages comme le tien çà motive pour continuer. Si tu veux écrire, fais le, qui sait si çà ne deviendra pas une vocation pour toi.

**Cloclo **: J'espère aussi que çà continuera mais pas trop longtemps quand même parce que çà me demanda pas mal de boulot d'écrire cette histoire.

**Céline **: En ce qui concerne ta suggestion de trouver quelqu'un  pour Harry, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que j'en serait capable (peut être dans une autre fic). Pour Draco et Herm', je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre.

**Frite 12 **: Aucun mystère derrière la dernière phrase de Herm', juste une petite phrase d'exaspération de sa part. Quand à la suite de leur relation, moi çà ne me gêne pas que leur parents soient maintenant marier pour qu'ils restent ensemble, je ne crois pas vraiment que ce soit cette raison qui puisse les séparer. Après tout, ils ne sont pas frère et sœur.

**Blou **: Devant une telle menace, j'ai été obligé d'écrire la suite. Me faire manger ou enfermer dans une cave, c'est pas très tentant. J'espère que cette suite te fera sautiller encore. J

**Acolite de fic **: Merci Kathleen pour ces gros bisous mouillés. Cette fois ci mon chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent. Pour + de Ron/ Harry/ Hermione, c'est pas pour toute suite, par contre pas de Lucius non plus en vue. J'espère que çà t'iras.

**So **: J'avoue que le couple Sirius/ Yselle me plaisait également mais je n'ai pas pu résister à mon attirance pour les Bad boys. Qui peut résister aux Malfoy ? Je me le demande bien.

**Jade 31 **: Je vais essayer de continuer comme çà. Je sais pas si je saurais toujours à la hauteur. Enfin, on verra bien.

**Manou **: Toujours un plaisir de lire tes rewiews. Je te remercie de faire l'effort d'apprécier Yselle. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour les fans de Lily/ James, de voir leur histoire un peu mise à mal. Mais comme le fait remarquer Yselle, Lily est le véritable grand amour de James. Je ne sais pas si çà te rassurera mais c'est comme çà que je vois les choses. Entre Draco et Herm', j'essaie de créer une relation qui correspond à leur âge et surtout à leur caractère. J'espère que çà tient la route. Pour le reste de tes questions, je te laisse lire la suite. Merci encore.

**Fumseck **: Une imagination folle, dis tu ? Ouais çà me plait assez comme compliment. J'espère que mon imagination ne va pas me faire faux bon pour écrire la fin de cette histoire.

**Malviana **: Si mon histoire, un moment ou une autre commence à s'embrouiller, n'hésite surtout pas à me le dire. Quand on écrit, on n'est pas toujours conscient de la clarté de ce qu'on raconte. J'espère quand même que je ne m'égare pas trop.

**Amy Malfoy **: Comme tu le dis si bien : « Oh ! Oh ! ». Yselle n'est pas dans une situation enviable mais ce n'est pas la seule. Enfin, çà je te laisse le découvrir quand tu seras revenue de vacances.

**Tyjal **: Pas de Cho à l'horizon, c'est pas que je l'aime pas (enfin pas trop en vérité) mais comme elle est plus à Poudlard, je n'ai même pas pensé à elle. Enfin, avec tous les problèmes qui assaillent Harry je ne suis pas trop sûre qu'il aurait eu le temps de se soucier de cette pauv'p'tite Cho.

**Sam Sydney **: Merci pour le compliment. J'espère que la suite te plaira

**Christelle **: Cà c'est une rewiews comme je les aime ! Pour les personnages de ma fic, j'essaie de mettre en valeur, autant que je peux, le caractère de chacun. Je crois que c'est comme çà que le lecteur s'accroche à l'histoire. Le seul problème, c'est que çà rallonge considérablement une histoire et que çà demande pas mal de boulot. Mais le plus important, je suppose, c'est d'arriver à un résultat cohérent. Et puis, je n'aime pas les idées trop manichéennes :les bons d'un côté les méchants de l'autre. Dans la vie, çà n'existe pas alors travailler sur l'ambiguïté des personnages, leur conscience çà me plait. Si j'avais le temps, j'aurais sûrement approfondi un peu plus certains protagonistes. En ce qui concerne la raison qui a poussé Yselle a laisser Harry, il faudra attendre le 22ième chapitre pour la connaître, peut être que d'ici là leur relation se sera améliorer. Quand à la fin, je ne sais pas encore ce que çà donnera, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas dans mon genre de finir par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. », enfin pas vraiment. Merci encore pour ton mail, quand je l'ai lu, je me suis tout de suite remise à écrire la suite. Un message comme le tien, c'est réconfortant. 

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE XXI : La culpabilité est un mal comme un autre.

            Des milliers de gouttes s'abattaient en cadence contre la peau nacrée de son visage. La chaleur douce se condensait en une buée immaculée sur les parois de la cabine. Cette douche était un véritable bonheur pour Hermione. Après trois jours d'infirmerie, elle se réjouissait de pouvoir à nouveau disposer de ses quartiers. Mme Pomfrey avait lourdement insistée pour qu'elle garde le lit le plus longtemps possible mais devant l'exacerbation croissante de la jeune fille, l'infirmière avait du céder et la laisser regagner sa propre chambre. Ainsi, à peine rentrée, Hermione s'était précipitée dans la salle de bain, avec une joie enfantine. La liberté avait du bon. Se reposer n'était pas aussi revigorant que ce que Mme Pomfrey le laissait entendre. Debout, les pieds plongés dans l'eau chaude qui s'accumulait dans le baquet de marbre blanc, la jeune fille laissait son petit corps apprécier la quiétude de cette brume apaisante. Durant sa convalescence, Hermione avait eu, malgré elle, le temps de repenser à sa situation. Isolée dans une aile froide, elle n'avait eu guère d'autre occupation que de laisser son esprit vagabonder d'un évènement à l'autre : la mort de ses parents, sa nouvelle famille et ses mystérieux secrets, et puis Draco. Draco qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis ce fameux soir où il était venu en toute discrétion lui rendre visite. Une telle démarche de sa part avait fini de la rassurer sur l'attachement qui existait entre eux. Cela lui suffisait il réellement ? Hermione aurait peut être désiré l'entendre prononcer d'autres paroles mais elle savait, mieux que quiconque, qu'il était bien difficile pour un Malfoy d'avouer avec autant de complaisance son affection. Elle-même s'était privée de lui dévoiler ses sentiments. N'était ce pas, pour elle, s'exposer au caprice de l'autre ? Mais, à présent, il lui fallait le lui dire. Elle laisserait les mots s'échapper sans réfléchir : ''Je t'aime''. Elle le lui dirait, çà…et le reste. Pensive, elle ne prêta pas attention à la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit discrètement, ni au pan vitré de la douche que l'on fit glisser lentement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une pression se glisser le long de sa taille qu'elle s'échappa du flot de ses pensées. Elle sursauta aussitôt sous l'effet de la surprise.

« -Je t'ai fais peur, lui susurra t-il tandis que, posté derrière elle, il laissait son étreinte se resserrer autour de sa taille. »

« -Mal…Malfoy, on n'a pas idée d'effrayer les gens comme çà, pesta t-elle avec un brin d'hésitation. »

« -Je m'étais dit que tu apprécierais l'initiative, reprit il avec une assurance volontaire. »

« -Ce n'est pas une raison, ajouta t-elle en essayant de paraître la plus détendue possible.  Tu sais bien que je suis en convalescence. »

« -Il y a à peine trois jours tu étais prête à te jeter sur moi, lui rappela t-il avec amusement. »

Hermione ne pu lui répondre comme elle avait prévu de le faire. Les lèvres de Draco, traînant le long de son cou, ne lui tirèrent que des petits rires bébêtes. Il approfondit ses baisers sur sa chaire imbibée, mordant suavement son lobe charnu, goûtant le parfum exaltant de sa peau. Bientôt, Hermione se sentit perdre pied contre son si beau serpentard. Elle était si sereine entre ses bras. Il se serra un peu plus près, saisissant dans la paume de l'une de ses mains l'un de ses seins et laissant l'autre voyager sur son petit ventre. La jeune fille laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir quand elle sentit ses caresses s'accentuer.

« -Dis moi, n'aurais tu pas un peu grossie ? lui souffla t-il à l'oreille tandis qu'il frottait à nouveau sa paume contre la peau lisse de son estomac. »

« -Je…je…tenta t-elle de répondre. »

« -Ce n'est pas que çà même gêne, poursuivit il malicieusement. Ce serait plutôt le contraire. »

« -Draco, il faut que je te dise quelque chose… bredouilla t-elle. »

« -Je trouve tes formes arrondies très appétissantes, continua t-il d'une voix langoureuse. »

« -Je suis…je suis…essaya t-elle de dire dans un demi murmure. »

« -Très appétissantes, répéta t-il sans prêter attention à ce que la jeune fille voulait de lui dire. »

« - Tu m'entends ? demanda t-elle. »

Mais le son de sa voix se perdit dans le murmure de l'eau qui continuait à se déverser en pluie fine.

« -Draco, tu m'écoutes ? reprit elle. »

« -Mm, finit il par dire les lèvres encore posées le long de sa nuque. »

« -Je suis sérieuse, Malfoy, il faut que je te parle, dit elle d'un ton plus résolut. »

« -Cà peut attendre, répondit il évasivement. »

Le jeune homme fléchit légèrement les jambes pour permettre à son bassin de s'appuyer contre les hanches d'Hermione mais avant qu'il ait mis son plan à exécution, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« -Non çà ne peux pas, ajouta t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Draco fut un peu surpris par cette réaction soudaine.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a, demanda t-il avec un petit rire moqueur, tu as une révélation à me faire ? »

« -Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Malfoy, siffla t-elle avec une pointe d'exaspération. Ce que je veux te dire est sérieux. »

« -On dirai bien à la manière dont tu me parles, répliqua t-il d'un ton toujours aussi malicieux. Alors de quoi s'agit il ? »

« -Eh bien, commença t-elle incertaine. Ce n'est pas évident à dire, je n'avais pas prévu de t'en parler dans de telles conditions, dit elle en laissant ses yeux voyager autour de la cabine de douche. »

« -Je trouve pourtant l'endroit très agréable. »

La voix de Draco avait pris une tonalité très suave tandis qu'il étendait ses  bras pour atteindre le murs carrelé de faïences, plaçant une main de part et d'autre du visage d'Hermione, celle-ci souleva aussitôt ses yeux pour croiser son regard de diamantine. Le désir qu'elle pouvait y lire ne fit qu'accroître la tension qui lui saisissait l'estomac. Elle baissa la tête un instant avant de saisir la main droite du jeune homme pour la placer contre son ventre. Malfoy ne comprit pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir jusqu'à, sa peau toujours en contact avec la sienne, constater quelque chose d'étrange. Son ventre était bien plus rond qu'il ne le pensait, certes il avait laisser sa main voyager à cet endroit bien avant qu'elle ne l'invite mais, maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait en face de lui, il était forcé de reconnaître que cela n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec une simple prise de poids. Alors comme si un éclair avait traversé son esprit Draco comprit enfin où elle voulait en venir. La surprise qui habitait jusque là son regard vacilla pour laisser apparaître une lueur qu'Hermione eut du mal à déchiffrer.

« -Tu…tu es enceinte, bredouilla t-il d'un voix qui avait perdu son enthousiasme du début. »

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête. Draco replaça ses bras le long de son corps et fit un pas en arrière.

« -Depuis combien de temps ? demanda t-il en essayant de maintenir une voix des plus neutre. »

« -Trois, presque quatre mois, répondit elle sobrement. »

Draco recula à nouveau d'un pas, un de plus et il se retrouverait hors du baquet. Hermione posa alors sa main contre son avant-bras comme pour le retenir. Il leva aussitôt son regard vers elle. Si son propre visage laissait transparaître la consternation, il pu lire dans les yeux de la jeune fille un tout autre sentiment. La crainte. Une crainte douce mais palpable. Que craignait elle ? Hermione s'avança vers lui jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, son regard ancré dans celui du serpentard. Malfoy frissonna légèrement quand il l'a senti à nouveau si proche de lui.

« -Draco, murmura t-elle comme une complainte. »

Il resta là, immobile à observer cette jeune silhouette qui lui faisait face. La pluie continuait de courir le long de son visage, de sa poitrine, de son ventre, puis elle s'en allait remplir le baquet de marbre blanc. Ses cheveux sombres imbibés des racines à la pointe ondulaient merveilleusement autour de son visage de nacre. Draco, sans prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, saisit délicatement le menton de la jeune fille. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa joue comme pour essuyer l'eau qui finissait par y former des petites rigoles. Hermione le laissa faire sans prononcer un mot, ses yeux toujours prisonniers des siens. Draco s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, plaçant son autre main contre sa joue, il se baissa jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres déjà humides. Comme porté par une fièvre qui lui ôtait toute maîtrise sur ses actions, il l'embrassa délicatement. Puis quand il eut achevé son geste, il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer ces mots :

« -Il faut croire que le destin a voulu nous lier pour la vie. »

******************

            En ce merveilleux dimanche d'avril, le premier du mois, élèves de Poudlard, de toutes années, s'étaient vu offert un voyage inespéré au Pré-au-Lard. De telles opportunités étaient suffisamment rares pour être accueillies avec une joie exacerbée. Très peu d'entres eux avaient refusé de se joindre à cette escapade. Même les plus récalcitrants, instamment priés par la gente professorale, avaient finalement cédé aux sirènes du plaisir, oubliant, un temps, les examens qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Ainsi, en ce si fabuleux dimanche, tandis que le soleil se parait de ses plus doux rayons, que la verdure se rependait gracieusement, Poudlard semblait désespérément vide. Vide ?! Non pas tout à fais. Pour une raison qui aurait parue, à certain, inexplicable, deux étudiants, parmi les plus représentatifs de cette école, hantaient encore les lieux. Harry et Hermione attendaient silencieux l'arrivée d'un mystérieux émissaire. Cette visite expliquait à elle seule l'organisation de cette sortie inopinée. L'opération délicate qui devait se mener en ce jour demandait la plus grande des discrétions. Il ne servait à rien d'attirer l'attention d'esprits trop suspicieux. Le secret se devait d'être préservé. Dans le grand hall, à présent déserté, nos deux élèves prenaient leur mal en patience. Sirius, Lupin et Rogue étaient également présent ce qui ne surpris ni Hermione, ni Harry. Ysella les rejoignit un peu plus tard. Elle salua ses enfants avec un sourire doux comme à son habitude mais ce sourire ne résista pas longtemps. D'après l'expression qui se dessinait sur son visage, Hermione comprit que sa mère ne se réjouissait pas d'être conviée à cette séance si particulière. Sirius se permit de lui jeter de temps en temps des coups d'œil énigmatiques. Harry, posté à ses côtés, tentait de garder un air impassible. Lupin, quand à lui, paraissait plutôt gêné par l'atmosphère lourde qui se faisait ressentir depuis la venue d'Yselle. Seul Severus Rogue était pareil à lui-même, la mine profondément renfrognée. Puis Dumbledore fit son entrer. On pouvait distinguer derrière lui une silhouette élancée drapée dans une longue cape de bure grise. Encapuchonnée, comme le saurait un moine en procession, elle marchait d'un pas lent et mesuré. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi ils leur avaient fallut si longtemps pour venir jusqu'ici. Ainsi à la demande du directeur, la très honorable et énigmatique confrérie des Arum avait enfin consentit à déléguer l'un de ses distingués représentants. La personne en question s'avança un peu plus près du groupe avant de soulever la capuche qui lui cachait jusqu'à présent le visage. 

« -Je vous présente Ipomée, dit Dumbledore en tendant sa main vers la vieille femme qui se présentait à eux. »

Hermione l'observa avec un certain malaise. La femme semblait en toute chose d'une grâce innée. Sa silhouette fine, ses gestes mesurés, laissait transparaître une noblesse aristocratique. Cependant sur son visage buriné par le temps, sur ce visage qui eut, naguère, été très beau, deux horribles balafres venaient entailler les yeux vitreux de cette vieille prêtresse. D'après la blancheur homogène de ses globes oculaires, Hermione fut forcée de constater que cette femme était aveugle. Et pourtant. A peine fut elle entrée dans le grand hall que la vieille prêtresse avait déjà tourné son visage vers Yselle. 

« -Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde pour m'accueillir, dit elle d'une voix caverneuse. »

Ipomée continua à fixer son regard livide sur Yselle qui se tenait un peu en arrière. La jeune Edelweiss préféra se détourner de la vieille femme qui semblait la dévisager. Elle soupira bruyamment comme pour expulser le mécontentement qui l'envahissait soudainement.

« -C'est pour cette jeune fille que nous t'avons fais venir, Ipomée. »

Dumbledore était intervenue comme pour soulager sa petite-fille du regard inquisiteur de la vieille sorcière. Tout en parlant, il avait présenté Hermione d'un geste de la main.

« -Une autre Edelweiss, constata Ipomée en reportant son attention sur la jeune griffondore. »

Hermione fut très surprise par cette remarque. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un léger frisson la parcourir quand elle croisa les prunelles laiteuses de l'Arum. Comment cette vieille femme avait elle pu deviner qui elle était en réalité ?

« -La confrérie sera surprise d'apprendre son existence, reprit elle d'une voix monocorde. Nous espérions que notre chère Ysella serait la dernière mais les affres de l'existence en ont décidés autrement. Heureusement, pour cette jeune fille, l'influence de la mère n'a pas encore entamé son caractère. »

« -Ce n'est pas le propos du jour, l'interrompit Dumbledore d'un ton inhabituellement dure. »

« -Exact, répondit elle. Néanmoins je suis forcée de constater que c'est une bien singulière assistance que celle réunit en ce lieu : deux Edelweiss, un loup-garou, un mangemort, un ancien résident d'Azbakan et… »

Ipomée s'arrêta au moment même où elle se tournait vers Harry. Ce fut à son tour d'être confronté au regard effrayant de la vieille femme. Il en resta pétrifié.

« -…et ce jeune homme, bien étrange jeune homme, poursuivit elle d'un air songeur. Il y a quelque chose en lui que je n'arrive pas à déterminer, quelque chose de sombre presque… maléfique, pourtant… »

Les yeux d'Ipomée s'élargirent comme si la vieille femme tentait de scruter l'âme d'Harry. Ce dernier en fut profondément troublé. Harry n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la situation, il ne comprenait peut être pas ses paroles quasi prophétiques mais ce qu'elle laissait suggérer ne lui plaisait pas du tout. ''Sombre'' ? ''Maléfique '' ? Harry savait qu'il n'était rien de tout cela. Mais après tout le jeune homme savait il réellement qui il était ? Qui sait si cette vieille femme n'avait pas démasqué en lui la présence d'une chose qu'il répugnait encore à accepter ? Qui sait si elle n'avait pas senti le sang de Voldemort et Edelweiss se mêler dans ses veines ?

« -… il y a sûrement plus que cela en vous, jeune homme, bien plus, poursuivit elle d'un air énigmatique. Mais comme le disait Albus ce n'est pas le propos, pour le moment, en tout cas. »

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, Ipomée cessa de diriger son attention sur lui pour se retourner vers le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci s'appliqua à lui expliquer pour quelles raisons sa présence avait été requise en ces lieux. Durant cet instant de répit, le jeune Potter se permit d'adresser la parole à son parrain.

« -Tous les Arum lui ressemblent ? lui demanda t-il d'une voix silencieuse tandis qu'il haussait la tête dans la direction d'Ipomée. »

« -Je suppose, répondit Sirius d'un ton vague. »

« -Tu n'en as pas vu d'autre ? »

« -C'est très rare, même pour un sorcier, de pouvoir rencontrer l'un des leurs, reprit son parrain. Ils vivent en ermites dans un endroit que nul ne connaît. Ils ne se déplacent parmi nous que pour des occasions très particulières ou bien lorsqu'on leur offre une rétribution à la hauteur de leur prestation comme c'est le cas ici. »

« -Pourquoi vivent ils isolés de nous ? l'interrogea à nouveau Harry. »

« -C'est une question de quête spirituelle, quelque chose dans ce genre là, ajouta Sirius. La plupart, des Arum sont des anciens sorciers de grandes importances. La vie de reclus leur permettrait d'atteindre un niveau de sorcellerie des plus élevé. Selon moi ce ne sont que des mystiques exubérants dont le défaut principal est de se prendre au sérieux. Néanmoins il faut reconnaître qu'ils ont développés certaines capacités étonnantes. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre leurs indications au pied de la lettre, ils ont toujours eu un penchant pour dramatiser n'importe quelle situation. »

Sirius avait adressé un clin d'œil à son filleule. Ses paroles avaient un peu réconforté Harry mais elles n'avaient pas complètement effacé la sensation désagréable qui s'était insinué en lui depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard d'Ipomée.

« -Une chose est sûre, en tout cas, ajouta Harry après un petit silence. Cette femme ne semble pas apprécier Yselle. »

« -Ce n'est pas vraiment Yselle qui est en cause mais plutôt les Edelweiss en général. »

Harry haussa les sourcils quand il entendit la voix de Remus.

« -Les Arum ne les aimes tout simplement pas, poursuivit Lupin. Question de jalousie d'après certain, de méfiance pour d'autre, il est difficile de déterminé le vrai du faux dans cette histoire. »

« -Je vois, souffla Harry en balançant son regard d'Ipomée à Yselle. »

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, l'Edelweiss semblait dérangé par la présence de cette femme. Son regard s'était assombri au moment même où elle l'avait vue pénétrer dans le Grand hall. Harry comprenait ce que sa mère pouvait ressentir à cet instant. L'Arum le rendait lui aussi mal à l'aise. Plus les minutes passaient, plus ce sentiment désagréable l'envahissait sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

« -Je vois, souffla la vieille femme une fois que Dumbledore eu achevé son récit. Je crois que pour un tel travail, il nous faudrait renégocier notre contrat. »

« -Je croyais que nous nous étions déjà mis d'accord, Ipomée, répliqua aussitôt le directeur. »

« -Nous l'étions, concéda l'Arum, mais c'était avant que je saches qu'elle était l'ampleur de la tâche. Je crois qu'il ne serait pas trop d'ajouter un petit supplément. »

Dumbledore demeura silencieux face à cette requête. Il ne semblait pas être de l'avis de la vieille femme. Harry aurait pu parier que son directeur redoutait ce que cette dernière pourrait bien lui demander.

« -Vous ne pourriez pas nous aider tout simplement, intervînt brusquement Hermione. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt dans sa direction.

« -Je veux dire…poursuivit elle d'une voix plus timide. Nous permettre de combattre Voldemort, ne vous suffit il pas ? »

« -Non. »

La réponse de l'Arum était brève et sans appel.

« -Nous n'avons que faire du conflit qui vous oppose, continua t-elle d'un ton complaisant. Cela ne nous regarde en rien. Qu'importe à qui revient le pouvoir, la confrérie des Arum demeurera quoiqu'il arrive. »

Les poings d'Harry commencèrent à se serrer imperceptiblement jusqu'à ce que ses ongles viennent à meurtrir la chaire de ses paumes. Ces soi-disant sorciers se moquaient bien de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de leur propre monde ?! Ils se fichaient de la souffrance que pourraient engendrer de tels bouleversements ?! Un seul mot siffla contre les dents du jeune Potter : « lâche ! ». Il aurait aimé le crier à la face de cette vieille femme, pour qui il avait déjà perdu toute considération mais le regard entendu que lui renvoya sa mère l'en dissuada. 

« -Que veux tu ? demanda aussitôt Dumbledore. »

Ipomée ne répondit pas elle se contenta de tourner son visage en direction d'Yselle. Le silence qui s'installa alourdit sensiblement l'atmosphère.

« -Cessez de me dévisagez avec vos yeux de poissons morts ! »

La voix enraillée d'Yselle surprit l'ensemble de l'assistance. Son regard semblait oser pour la première fois affronter celui de la vieille femme. Harry remarqua, peut être mieux que n'importe qui, comment les pupilles de ses yeux s'étaient foncés. L'ambre avait fait place à un noir profond, une couleur qui paraissait étrangement familière au jeune homme. Si il avait été plus près de sa mère, il aurait peut être noté comment les yeux d'Yselle  avaient déjà commencer à rougeoyer dangereusement. Puis avec un renoncement inattendu, elle poursuivit d'une voix désenchantée : 

« -Nous savons tous ce que vous voulez…et vous l'aurez. Alors ne nous faites pas perdre de temps et commencer le travail pour lequel on vous paie. »

Ipomée ne se fit pas prier. Elle prit rapidement ses marques avant d'extirper, de l'une de ses larges manches, une petite bourse qu'elle ouvrit prestement. Elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur, tira une poignée de la poudre qu'elle contenait avant de reprendre cette dernière sur le sol du Grand hall.

« -_Excelsior revellaurum arum mundi »_

Une nuée bleue s'échappa aussitôt de la terre. La lumière du jour s'affaiblit considérablement, plaçant la salle dans une quasi-pénombre. La fumée bleutée se mit alors à rayonner, donnant à la vieille femme, qui la surplombait, un air des plus sinistre. Les lèvres de l'Arum marmonnaient des paroles incantatoires incompréhensibles. Sa voix d'abord silencieuse devint, au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à mourir dans un cri effrayant. Ipomée semblait s'être abandonnée dans une transe mystique, ses pieds se levèrent du sol. La vieille sorcière planait à présent dans les aires sous le regard incrédule d'une partie de l'assistance. Au même instant, un bruit lourd se fit entendre contre les parois de la salle. Des coups martelaient les murs et les vitres dans un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Bientôt, battants des fenêtres et des grandes portes cédèrent sous le poids des chocs. De nouvelles nuées bleutées vinrent à s'engouffrer dans la salle avec une violence terrifiante. Elles se mirent à tournoyer autour de la vieille femme, l'inondant de leur lumière pâle, avant de s'arrêter subitement. C'est à ce moment là, que ce qui n'était que des formes évanescentes sans importance se matérialisa en des silhouettes diaphanes aux apparences multiples. 

« -_Yesod_, s'écria subitement la vieille femme en pointant du doigt l'une de ses figures fantomatiques. »

Les autres silhouettes disparurent aussitôt. Ipomée retomba doucement à terre.

« -Il a donc fait appel à Yesod, constata Dumbledore d'un air apparemment soucieux. »

« -C'était sûrement le même esprit que celui qu'il a utilisé pour t'atteindre, Yselle, intervint Lupin. »

« -Voldemort tenait vraiment à te récupérer, pour faire appel à de telles puissances, ajouta sombrement Sirius à l'adresse de la jeune femme. »

Celle-ci demeura stoïque, le regard toujours aussi obscur.

« -Il ne sera pas facile à déloger mais j'y arriverai, se contenta de dire Ipomée d'une voix encore gutturale. »

Elle reprit ses incantations avec une ardeur redoublée. La silhouette commença à prendre une forme de plus en plus distincte jusqu'à se changer en un être redoutable. L'esprit devenait presque palpable quand l'Arum prononça ces paroles :

« -_Evanesce questo ques arum disappae_. »

A  cet instant même, l'apparition s'évapora dans un souffle sourd. Ipomée, épuisée par le charme, respirait lourdement comme après un effort physique surhumain. Sur son front s'étaient mis à perler des gouttes de sueurs rouge sang que la sorcière essuya d'un revers de manche avant que quiconque ne remarque ce phénomène étrange. Après quelques minutes, Ipomée reprit le maintient qui était le sien à son entrée dans le Grand hall.

« -Bien, je crois avoir rempli mon contrat, à toi de remplir le tien, Ysella, ajouta t-elle en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme. »

Yselle se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acception l'air toujours grave. Elle semblait décidée à prononcer le moins de mots possibles. Ipomée s'approcha d'elle alors sans que la jeune femme n'émette une seule protestation. Elle continua à la fixer de manière introspective avant de sortir un nouvel objet de l'une de ses manches. Une clepsydre. Elle la laissa suspendue dans les air devant elle puis ajouta :

« -Je ne veux qu'une chose que tu répondes à mes questions jusqu'à ce que l'eau est finit de s'écouler. Et surtout ne t'avise pas de me mentir, je le saurais de toute façon. »

Yselle opina à nouveau. Ipomée enclencha aussitôt la clepsydre.

« -Bien. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi Voldemort veux que tu reviennes auprès de lui ? demanda la vieille d'une voix calme. »

« -Il veut mettre mes pouvoirs à sa disposition, répondit elle d'un ton neutre. »

« -Est-ce la seule raison ? »

« -Il veut également pouvoir me surveiller. »

« -Te surveiller ? s'étonna Ipomée. Pourquoi aurait il besoin de te surveiller. »

« -Parce qu'il connaît la prophétie. »

« -Quelle prophétie ? »

« -Celle qui dit qu'une personne de son propre sang causera sa perte, indiqua sobrement Yselle. »

« -Et il pense qu'il s'agit de toi ? »

« -Je suppose. »

« -Il ne sait donc pas que tu as une fille ? demanda la vieille femme en se tournant légèrement vers Hermione qui les observait d'un air circonspect. »

« -Non. »

« -Ce serait bien triste s'il venait à l'apprendre, n'est ce pas ? ajouta Ipomée avec un rictus étrange. »

Yselle se permit de ne pas répondre à cette question.

« -Si Voldemort te veux pour tes pouvoirs, c'est qu'il a déjà pu les utiliser, poursuivit la vieille femme en reprenant son air sinistre, est ce le cas ? »

Yselle jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de la clepsydre. A peine la moitié de l'eau qu'elle contenait s'était écoulée.

« -Oui, répondit la jeune femme. »

« -Comment a t-il pu ? »

« -Il m'a jeté un sort. »

« -Quel sort ? »

« -Le mélange du sang et de l'esprit_._ »

« -Il est entré dans ton esprit, il est parvenu à lire tes pensées. C'est un sort qui a du lui demander beaucoup d'effort, tout puissant qu'il est. Tu as du lui être d'une grande aide pour qu'il s'épuise à l'utiliser sur toi. »

De l'autre côté de la salle, Hermione et Harry regardait la scène avec une certaine appréhension.

« -Pourquoi lui pose t-elle ces questions ? Je ne vois pas où veut elle en venir, demanda la jeune fille à ceux qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. »

« -Elle essaie de faire craquer ta mère, répondit Lupin son regard soucieux fixé sur les deux femmes. Elle sait très bien que c'est un sujet sensible pour elle. Si Yselle pouvait avoir un accès de folie, à cet instant, la vieille Ipomée en serait pleinement satisfaite. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les Arum n'aiment pas les Edelweiss. »

Yselle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil pour savoir quand ce questionnaire s'achèverait.

« -Tu te sens coupables, n'est ce pas ? reprit la vieille femme d'un ton de plus en plus assuré. »

« -Oui. »

Au sourire que l'Arum afficha soudain, il était facile de croire que cette brève réponse était à son goût. 

« -J'en étais sûre. Je l'ai sentit dès que je suis entrée dans cette salle, ajouta t-elle. Et qu'est ce qui te rend si coupable ? Qu'as-tu dis à ton cher père pour que ta conscience s'alourdisse à ce point ? »

Une fois encore, Yselle vérifia rapidement l'état de la clepsydre. C'est avec une certaine anxiété qu'elle constata qu'il n'était pas encore temps pour elle d'échapper à cet interrogatoire. Elle fixa à nouveau ses yeux dans les pupilles blanchâtres de la vieille femme, préférant faire abstraction du reste de l'assistance.

« -Je lui ai dit qu'un enfant le vaincrait, répondit Yselle en essayant de paraître aussi impassible qu'elle pouvait l'être. »

« -Quel enfant ? reprit Ipomée intéressée par la réponse à venir. »

« -Si je répond à cette question, commença la jeune femme, je veux en retour que vous placiez un sort de protection sur l'ensemble de cette école. »

« -Impossible, répliqua aussitôt l'Arum avec une certaine dureté. Ce n'est pas dans notre contrat. »

« -Je ne le ferais pas tant que vous n'accepterez pas ma proposition. Dépêchez vous, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps, finit elle par dire en pointant son visage vers la clepsydre qui se vidait à une cadence de plus en plus rapide. »

« -Bien, j'accepte, se pressa t-elle de répondre. Parle maintenant! »

« -Harry…Harry Potter. »

La voix d'Yselle résonna dans le Grand Hall dans un écho terrifiant. Plus que ces simples sons s'échappant de ses lèvres, c'était leur signification qui plongea l'ensemble du lieu dans un silence lourd. Seule Ipomée semblait se réjouir de la situation. Elle allait se permettre de poser une énième question mais le jeune Edelweiss l'interrompit aussitôt :

« -Le temps est finit, indiqua Yselle en montrant la clepsydre. Plus de question. »

« -Je me contenterait de ce que je viens d'apprendre. A vrai dire, cela me suffit pour comprendre le reste, répondit la vieille femme avec un calme outrancier. »

Ipomée avait raison, cela suffisait pour savoir. Savoir pourquoi Voldemort avait soudainement décidé d'attaquer les Potter, pourquoi il avait tenu à éliminer lui-même un couple et son enfant. Yselle était responsable. Harry aurait sûrement préféré dire qu'elle était coupable, oui coupable. Le jeune homme était sous le choc. Tout semblait se mélanger dans son esprit avec une brutalité qui lui était inconnue. La vieille Arum, satisfaite de son entretien, se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de quitter ses hôtes, elle se permit un dernier regard en direction d'Yselle.

« -La culpabilité a toujours eu raison de vous, Edelweiss, lui lança t-elle avec une morgue sinistre. C'est elle qui a menée ta mère à la folie et avant elle sa propre mère. Tu n'y échapperas pas. Le fondateur de notre confrérie, Albin Scarecrow, a toujours dit que vos dons prophétiques n'étaient que le feuillage qui dissimulait l'arbre de votre véritable démence. C'était un homme sage. » 

Sur ces mots, la vieille disparut derrière les battants des grandes portes suivit de près par Dumbledore. Aussitôt que les portes se refermèrent sur eux, Yselle se sentit chanceler. Sa tête lui tournait et sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Elle se retînt de tomber en s'appuyant aux bords de l'une des longues table de bois.

« -Tu te sens bien ? demanda rapidement Severus qui s'était déjà approchée d'elle. »

« -Oui, je crois que çà va aller, répondit elle d'une petite voix fragile qui lui était peu familière. »

« -Viens avec moi, l'invita le professeur en l'aidant à se redresser. Je vais te donner quelque chose pour te soulager. »

« -Non, attendez ! intervînt brusquement Harry. J'ai des questions à poser avant. »

« -Vous patienterez, Mr Potter, lui répondit son professeur de Potions d'un ton sec. »

« -Je ne vous ai pas parler, siffla aussitôt le jeune homme avec animosité. »

« -J'espère que l'insolence que j'ai sentit dans votre voix, Mr Potter, n'était qu'une pure hallucination de ma part, lui rétorqua Rogue d'un air pincé. »

« -Je me fiche bien de ce que vous pouvez espérer, reprit Harry les yeux animés d'une rage soudaine. »

« -Cessez de me dévisagez de cette manière…s'offusqua le professeur avant que le jeune homme ne l'interrompe brutalement. »

« -Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de la part d'un traître gluant de votre… »

SPLASH

Harry se figea, la joue rougit par la gifle que sa mère venait de lui donner. Elle se tenait face à lui, son regard menaçant fixé dans celui de son fils.

« -Ne t'avise jamais plus de parler ainsi, Harry, jamais ! lui dit elle d'un ton courroucé. Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à moi et surtout pas à Severus. Pas à un homme à qui ta sœur, toi et moi devons d'être ici. Pas à ceux qui ont risqué leur vie pour que notre monde soit préservé du pire. Sache que si j'étais restée auprès de Voldemort, si Severus ne s'était pas engagé auprès des mangemorts pour me retrouver, si ton père et lui n'étaient pas venus me chercher, notre univers tout entier serait aujourd'hui la proie des mages noirs. N'oublie pas ce que je viens de dire, n'oublie jamais à qui l'on doit d'être ici. »

« -Je n'oublie pas, se risqua t-il à répondre mais au moment où il prononça sa phrase, le regard que sa mère lui renvoya lui fit regretter sa réaction trop spontanée. »

Harry, gêné, détourna son visage un temps avant d'oser à nouveau faire face à la jeune femme. A sa grande surprise, son expression sévère avait fait place à une tristesse profonde, identique à celle qu'elle affichait quand ils s'étaient rencontré quelques jours plutôt devant le miroir de Risèd. Yselle ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention jusqu'à ce que, parvenu aux portes, elle se retourne vers lui.

« -Harry, tu viendras en détention la semaine prochaine, ajouta t-elle avant de quitter le Grand Hall. »

Harry eu à peine le temps de remarquer comment Yselle frottait nerveusement son pouce le long de son poignet avant qu'elle ne referme, dans un claquement brusque, les battants de l'entrée une fois qu'elle les eut franchi.

******************

« -Harry, je t'en prie entre. »

Le jeune homme avait à peine frappé à la porte du bureau du directeur quand il entendit la voix de celui-ci résonner à travers le bois épais.

« -Vous vouliez me voir professeur ? demanda t-il en tendant la tête à l'intérieure de la salle. »

« -Je souhaitais te parler, répondit Dumbledore. »

« -C'est à cause d'hier, n'est ce pas ? reprit Harry la mine un peu inquiète. » 

« -Pour çà et pour le reste, ajouta le vieille homme depuis le bureau où il se tenait assis. »

Dumbledore échangea un regard apaisant avec son invité avant de reprendre :

« -En vérité, je voulais avoir une conversation avec toi depuis longtemps. Je suppose que la situation n'est pas évidente pour toi, je me trompe ? »

Harry ne su quoi répondre. Ses sentiments étaient encore confus. Ce qu'il avait apprit la veille l'avait profondément bouleversé. Il se souvenait de la colère qu'il avait ressenti au moment où il avait précipitamment quitté le Grand Hall. Il avait été incapable d'adresser la parole à quiconque, ni à Hermione qui s'était présenté à lui quelques heures plus tard, ni à Ron quand celui-ci l'avait questionné sur la venue de l'Arum. Harry s'était enfermé dans son mutisme, ressassant sans cesse les paroles de sa mère. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir tout comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir à lui-même. Quand Mc Gonagall l'avait averti que le directeur l'attendait dans son bureau, Harry avait senti son estomac se contracter comme s'il appréhendait cette entrevue. Mais ce sentiment avait aussitôt disparu quand il avait croisé l'air avenant du vieil homme. 

« -Dis moi, Harry, reprit Dumbledore, est ce que tu m'en veux ? »

« -Quoi ? Pour quelle raison vous en voudrais je ? demanda t-il incrédule devant cette question inattendue. »

« -Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ta mère auparavant, je t'ai caché beaucoup de secrets te concernant, cela pourrait suffire pour que nourrisses un certain ressentiment, lui expliqua t-il simplement. »

« -Jamais, jamais je ne pourrais, se défendit le jeune homme. D'ailleurs je n'en veux à personne, sauf… »

Harry se tut rapidement conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Dumbledore lui renvoya un regard entendu à travers le verre de ces lunettes avant de se lever lentement de son siège et de faire quelques pas en direction de l'une des portes de son bureau. 

« -Suis moi, Harry, je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Harry obtempéra sans se poser la moindre question. Ils passèrent la large porte que le vieil homme venait d'ouvrir, traversèrent une petite salle carrée couverte de hautes étagères toutes remplies par des livres anciens, franchirent un nouveau passage bien plus grand que le précédent avant de se retrouver dans ce qui semblait être un vaste corridor. Le lieu avait quelque chose de solennelle. Harry ne savait pas si c'était le bois précieux des lambris, le rouge écarlate de la tapisserie ou bien si c'était tout simplement cette centaine de tableaux qui couvrait les murs dans toute leur longueur, qui l'impressionnait le plus. Pendant qu'ils parcouraient cette vaste galerie, Harry fut surpris de constater que toutes ces peinture n'étaient autre que des portraits : de hommes, des femmes, des jeunes, des plus âgées, tous semblaient partagés un certain maintien aristocratique. Le jeune Potter ne se sentait pas très à l'aise face à ces centaines de regards qui semblaient le dévisager. Il était certain d'en avoir vu quelques uns parler entre eux à son sujet. Dumbledore s'arrêta tout à coup face à l'un de ces tableaux. Harry tourna son regard. Une jeune femme dont les longs cheveux bouclés étaient lâchement retenue par une précieuse broche, leur sourit aussitôt. Elle se tenait sereine dans son cadre, vêtue d'une élégante robe de velours pourpre, ses fines mains blanches reposaient sur un petit carnet vieilli. Quand les deux hommes lui firent face, son visage afficha aussitôt un petit air aimable malgré cela Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver quelque chose de mélancolique.

« -Sais tu qui es cette jeune femme, Harry ? lui demanda soudainement le vieil tandis qu'il se tournait vers lui. »

Harry examina à nouveau le visage de la jeune femme. Il lui semblait que ce portrait lui était quelque peu familier mais il était incapable de savoir pour quelle raison. Devant son silence, Dumbledore l'invita à lire le cartel qui accompagnait le tableau.

_Locolie Agnéssé Edelweiss_.

« -Edelweiss…répéta Harry d'un air dubitatif. »

« -Tous ses portraits sont ceux de tes ancêtres, mon cher Harry, l'informa alors son professeur un petit sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres. Tous font partis de la lignée des Edelweiss. »

Harry tourna sa tête dans toutes les directions pour observer ces tableaux comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois. Le mal aise qu'il avait ressenti en entrant disparu aussitôt.

« -Et cette jeune femme, commença le vieil homme en présentant à nouveau le tableau devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. Cette femme est ton arrière grand-mère, Harry…mon épouse, Locolie Edelweiss. »

« -Votre épouse ?...mon arrière grand-mère ? murmura le jeune homme l'air toujours circonspect. Mais pourquoi me montrer tout cela ? »

« -Je t'ai amené dans cet endroit parce que je voulais te parler d'elle, lui répondit il en fixant son regard sur Locolie. »

Harry reporta à nouveau son attention sur le portrait avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne :

« -Locolie était une femme d'une grande intelligence. Belle, aimable, douée en toute chose, ton arrière grand-mère possédait toutes les qualités pour que son existence soit des plus radieuse. Pourtant cela ne l'a pas sauvé de sa propre folie. »

« -Folie ?! L'Arum disait donc juste, souffla Harry. »

« -Sur ce point là, pas sur le reste, rectifia le vieil homme. »

« -C'est…c'est sa folie qui la tuée ? demanda t-il avec un peu d'appréhension. »

« -Non, ce n'est pas cela qui la tuée, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix mélancolique. Pour la simple raison que Locolie est toujours en vie, enfin, si on peut dire cela, car comme le disait un homme censé : _la folie, c'est la mort avec les veines chaudes*_. »

« -En vie ?! Mais où ? »

« -A St Mungo, Harry, lui précisa t-il sobrement. »

Harry demeura silencieux le regard toujours fixé sur le visage de son arrière grand-mère.

« -Locolie a toujours été sujette à une certaine fragilité d'esprit, poursuivit le vieil homme. Peut être était ce du à sa difficulté de contrôler son don prophétique, peut être qu'il avait exacerbé sa sensibilité. Cependant, cela ne lui à jamais empêcher de rester égale à même en toute chose. Elle n'a jamais montré aucun signe particulier jusqu'à la naissance de notre fille, Zinnia. Son comportement a changé peu à peu. Elle est devenue étrangement froide, distante avec son propre enfant. Plus le temps passait plus elle se renfermait sur elle-même jusqu'à refusé de voir Zinnia. Ta grand-mère avait seulement 10ans quand j'ai du la placer dans un internat pour l'éloigner de sa mère. C'était la seule solution qui semblait pouvoir la calmer. »

« -Qu'est ce qui l'a mis dans cette état ? »

« -Locolie, malgré ses nombreuses qualités, renfermait en elle un défaut majeure : elle était hantée par l'histoire de sa propre famille. »

« -Hantée ? Comment cela ? »

« -L'éducation qu'a reçu Locolie lui a toujours enseignée que seules les prophéties de ses ancêtres ainsi que les siennes pouvaient guider sa vie. Elle s'est tenue à ce principe jusqu'à s'en laisser submerger. Quand une vision lui a indiqué que sa fille serait celle qui s'unirait à un Voldemort, elle n'a pas cherché à l'en protéger, bien au contraire, elle a permis, malgré elle, au destin de s'accomplir. Elle a rejeté Zinnia et de ce fait conduit son propre enfant vers un avenir des plus sombre. La mort de sa fille a finit par étouffer le peu de raison qui restait encore à Locolie. »

Quand Dumbledore eut achevé son récit, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de tourner son visage vers le vieil homme. La voix de ce dernier était demeuré détaché tandis qu'il parlait pourtant quand il l'observa, Harry discerna dans ses yeux bleus, vieillis par le temps, une tristesse nostalgique qui lui poignarda le cœur. Le jeune homme se doutait que la tragique histoire de Locolie était également celle de son arrière grand-père, il en ressentit comme une profonde mélancolie. Locolie, Zinnia, Yselle…lui. Etaient ils les seuls Edelweiss à avoir tant soufferts des vicissitudes de la vie ? Harry balaya à nouveau du regard l'ensemble de cette grande galerie, là où tous ses ancêtres reposaient. 

« -Penses tu que Locolie était coupable ? lui demanda soudainement Dumbledore. »

« -Coupable ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Pourquoi serait elle coupable ? N'allait elle pas été victime de ses propres convictions, de l'influence de sa famille, de ses pouvoirs ? N'est ce pas votre avis professeur ? »

« -A vrai dire, j'ai longtemps pensé qu'elle avait une grande part de responsabilité dans les évènements tragiques qui ont suivis, avoua t-il. Mais peut être as-tu raison, Harry. Peut être que je suis moi-même trop impliqué pour me rendre compte que Locolie n'a été qu'une simple victime d'évènements qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. »

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore commença à rebrousser chemin. Harry le suivit après avoir lancé un dernier regard en direction du portrait de son arrière grand-mère. Pendant qu'il traversait galerie et bibliothèque, le jeune homme repensa à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Si Locolie n'était pas responsable, alors qui l'était ? Zinnia, Yselle ? Peut être pas. Alors qui ? 

« -Professeur ? l'interpella Harry quand ils eurent rejoint le bureau du directeur. »

« -Je t'écoute, Harry. »

« -Je suis désolé, pour hier, mais… »

« -Il ne sert à rien de t'expliquer, l'interrompit le vieil homme. Je suis sûre que quiconque peut comprendre ta réaction. Le plus important c'est que tu sois à ton tour capable de porter un jugement juste sur ce qui s'est déroulé hier…et dans le passé. »

Harry hocha légèrement sa tête pour montrer son assentiment. Dumbledore lui offrit un petit sourire en retour. 

KNOCK, KNOCK.

« -Entrez, siffla aussitôt le directeur. »

Yselle pénétra dans le bureau avec précaution, balayant du regard l'ensemble de la pièce. 

« -Excusez-moi, dit elle aussitôt. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. »

« -Non, la rassura son grand-père. Nous venions juste de terminer. Merci, Harry de m'avoir écouté. »

« -Je vous en prie professeur, ajouta le jeune homme avant de quitter les lieux. »

« -Au revoir, Harry, ajouta Yselle avec un ton incertain. »

« -Au revoir. »

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Harry remarqua comment la jeune femme glissait à nouveau son pouce sur son poignet, avec une anxiété à fleur de peau. Ce geste l'intrigua. Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Dumbledore seul avec sa petite-fille.

« -Alors, Zélie, que me vaut cette visite ? lui demanda le vieil homme. »

« -J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

******************

            Harry se pressa de rejoindre la tour des Griffondors. Quand, il pénétra dans la salle commune, il fut surpris de trouver Ron assoupi dans un des larges canapés. Le jeune homme s'approcha de son ami avant de le secouer légèrement pour le réveiller. Le rouquin sursauta légèrement quand il sentit la main d'Harry sur son épaule.

« -C'est moi, Ron, le rassura t-il. »

« -Hé ! Tu rentres tard, dis donc. »

« -J'étais chez Dumbledore, l'informa t-il. Il voulait me parler. »

« -Oh. »

Le jeune Weasley aurait aimé savoir pour quelle raison leur directeur avait appelé son meilleur ami, mais il ne préférait pas insister. Les événements récents l'avaient suffisamment bouleversé pour que Ron ne l'assomme par sa curiosité. Le rouquin savait quand il était temps de se taire et c'est ce qu'il fit.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Harry. T'as oublié où se trouvait ton lit ? »

« -Moque toi, je t'en prie. Figure toi que je t'attendais. »

« -Pour quelles raisons ? »

« -Hermione est venu ici, tout à leur, expliqua Ron. Elle te cherchait. »

« -Elle me cherchait ? s'étonna Harry. »

« -Mm. Tiens, lui dit il en lui tendant les deux objets qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Elle voulait te donner çà. Je crois qu'elle voulait que tu les lises, lui expliqua t-il dans un profond bâillement. »

Harry regarda les deux petits carnets que Ron venait de lui donner.

« -Bon, je te laisse, souffla le rouquin avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Je suis exténué. Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« -Bonne nuit, Ron, lui dit il en retour. »

Harry s'installa dans un des fauteuils puis ouvrit l'un des cahiers. Hermione lui avait laissé ses plus précieux trésors : les carnets de prophéties des deux dernières Edelweiss.

_A suivre…_

A/n : Pour les Edelweiss mère et fille, c'est pas la joie. Entre notre 'Mione qui se laisse emporté par notre Bad boy adoré et Yselle qui est rattrapé par son passé, on se demande bien comment la suite va se passer. Pauvres petites, on n'a pas idée de torturer à ce point les pauv' gens. Mais qui sait qu'a pondu ce script ? On se le demande bien. J'espère quand même que le prochain chapitre sera plus joyeux (çà, j'y croit pas du tout), en attendant on peut toujours continuer à se poser des questions sur la suite des évènements, lesquelles ? Ben, j'ai oublié. Enfin, c'est pas grave, mes lecteurs adorées doivent bien le savoir. Pour la suite, je sais à peu près comment çà va se passer, même si à chaque fois j'ai de nouvelles idées qui me trottent dans la tête. Le seule hic, c'est de savoir comment va se dérouler la fin. La seule chose que je peux indiquer c'est qu'il y aura un épilogue mais, à vrai dire, çà ne nous avance pas beaucoup. Donc pour l'épisode finale, je ne serais pas très dérangée si vous pouviez me faire quelques suggestions, çà boostera mon imagination.

P.S : Petite question subsidiaire : sur quel poignet se trouve la marque des mangemorts ? Je sais très bien que je n'ai qu'à vérifier dans un bouquin d'Harry Potter mais je suis trop flémarde pour le faire, alors si quelqu'un s'en rappelle, il peut toujours me l'indiquer, merci bien. Mais attention, çà ne vous dispense pas de m'envoyer des rewiews…parce que Miss Nell sans rewiews, elle est pas sûre de pouvoir continuer d'écrire (Ne serait ce pas une menace ? Non pas du tout, c'est simplement une suggestion. J)

* Citation volée à un certain Xavier Forneret. Me demandé pas qui sait j'en ai aucune idée, je l'indique simplement pour pas être accusé, un jour, de plagiat éhonté (manquerai lus que çà).


	22. Le temps d'en rêver

Comment je peux commencer ? Pardon, pardon, mille fois. J'ai mis un temps pas possible à écrire cette suite. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je ferais une vacherie pareille à mes lecteurs (moi, non pas possible, je suis un auteur attentionnée). Et puis voilà que çà m'arrive. En même temps, je voudrais pas me disculper mai je vous avez prévenu que çà serait plus long que d'habitude. La raison ? J'avais un travail super important à finir pour la fac. Alors entre vous et mes études, j'ai choisit (désolé, çà ne m'empêche pas de vous adorer). Maintenant j'en presque finis avec ce que je devais faire, je vais avoir un peu plus de temps à consacrer à mes Edelweiss préférés. Donc voilà mon 22ième chapitre. Je ne vais pas épiloguer plus longtemps, je sais que vous n'avez rien à faire de tout ce blabla. Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

N.B. : Pas le temps de répondre à mes rewiewers, ce sera pour le prochain numéro. Je me contente de les remercier chaleureusement. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai toujours autant d'entrain à écrire ma fic. Finalement, ils participent eux aussi à l'existence de mon histoire. Je leur en suis très reconnaissante.

Maintenant place à la lecture.

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

**Chapitre XXII : Le temps d'en rêver.**

            Harry s'était installé à l'écart des autres, non loin des berges du lac, là où le soleil resplendissait une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre dans la noirceur de la nuit. Seul adossé contre le tronc noueux d'un vieil arbre, le jeune homme était plongé dans la lecture d'un petit carnet orné d'une étrange silhouette noire. Cela faisait deux jours qu'Harry semblait s'être isolé de ses amis. Hermione et Ron se désolaient de cette situation mais ils savaient mieux que n'importe qui que le jeune homme avait besoin de ce moment de solitude pour se retrouver avec lui-même, être capable de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Durant cette période, son unique souhait avait été de comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi il n'avait fait qu'endurer les aléas de la vie, pourquoi tout lui avait échappé avec une telle cruauté. Harry voulait comprendre pour ne plus avoir à subir, pour, enfin, casser ce cercle vicieux dans lequel les siens semblaient s'être laissé enfermer. Poèmes, sonnets, quelques bribes de rêves, de longs monologues, c'étaient tout ce que contenait ce carnet aux coins usés par le temps. Le petit cahier avait vieilli en même temps que sa propriétaire. Cela se ressentait jusque dans l'écriture qui avait au fil des années gagné en maturité. Les visions de cette jeune Edelweiss semblaient s'être accrue avec l'âge. Les dernières pages noircies d'une écriture quasi nerveuse le prouvaient. Si une grande partie de ce qui était inscrit échappait complètement à la compréhension d'Harry, le jeune homme fut surpris de constater que les prophéties de la jeune Ysella n'étaient pas les seules à remplir le carnet de lin. De ci delà elle faisait mention de quelques bribes de sa vie, de quelques évènements importants qui avaient jalonnés sa courte existence d'enfant-adulte. Son arrivée chez les Tecker, ses retrouvailles avec Rogue, sa rencontre avec Sirius et James, l'arrivée de Remus, ses bons résultats scolaires, sa première entrevue avec son père dans la forêt interdite, Turtledove qui lui avait été offert par son grand-père, ses vacances de Noël avec Severus dans le chalet de ses parents, son voyage en Inde, son premier baiser avec…Harry en était là dans sa lecture quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Le jeune homme, surpris, se retourna vivement pour voir son parrain, la mine souriante, prendre place à ses côtés dans l'herbe fraîche. 

« -Tu sais que ta mère ne se séparait jamais de ce cahier, lui dit Sirius en hochant la tête vers l'objet en question. »

Sa mère. C'était bien la première fois que son parrain utilisait ce terme pour mentionner la jeune femme. Harry ne su quoi répondre.

« -Je t'ai chercher partout, poursuivit il d'un ton léger. Heureusement que j'ai croisé ton ami le rouquin, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de venir ici. »

« -J'avais…j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme pour lire ceci, répondit Harry en montrant ostensiblement le cahier qu'il avait déjà refermé. »

« -Tu as de la chance de pouvoir y jeter un œil, reprit Sirius. Quand on était encore à Poudlard, Zélie le traînait toujours avec elle. On a bien essayé de mettre la main dessus, ton père et moi, juste histoire de voir si elle parlait de nous dedans, mais impossible de lui subtiliser. La seule fois où on était à deux doigts de réussir, Zélie s'est arrangée pour nous le faire payer lourdement. »

« -Elle vous a jeté un sort ? demanda un Harry soudainement intéressé. »

« -Non, elle a fait bien pire, ajouta l'animagus. Elle ne nous a plus adressé la parole pendant près de deux semaines. Chantage affectif, y a pas plus traumatisant. Elle avait fait pareil le jour où ce machin de Rogue avait faillit…enfin, avait faillit mourir, sauf que là on avait eu droit à la colère du siècle, et si Remus n'avait pas été là pour arranger la situation je crois qu'elle aurait pu nous ignorer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'est qu'elle a un sacré caractère notre Yselle. Ils ont été légion à en faire les frais. Tu m'étonnes que James ait été le seul qui se soit risqué à l'embrasser. »

Sirius avait raconté tout cela avec une certaine mélancolie heureuse inscrite sur son visage. Harry était très intrigué par ce soudain élan nostalgique que son parrain n'avait jamais manifesté depuis le retour d'Yselle.

« -Dedans, reprit Harry en agitant le carnet, elle parle d'un certain Laszlò quelque chose… »

« -Laszlò Saint-lô, siffla Sirius entre ses dents, une vraie pourriture. »

« -Qui est ce ? »

« -Un élève de Poudlard, de trois ans notre aîné, préfet en chef des serpentards, capitaine de leur équipe de quidditch et adepte de la magie noire pour finir, cracha son parrain avec dégoût. C'est bizarre qu'elle en fasse mention, je pensais qu'elle aurait préféré l'oublier. »

« -Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme. »

« -Quand ta mère était en quatrième année, ce fumier à essayer…Sirius hésita un instant avant de reprendre le regard noire, de la violer. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

« -Si j'avais été là je l'aurais réduit en cendre, poursuivit son parrain avec rage. Par chance Yselle a toujours été pleine de ressources, elle s'est débarrassée de lui comme elle a pu. Elle a faillit se faire renvoyer de Poudlard pour çà. »

« -Elle l'a tué ? »

« -Non, son châtiment était plus subtile, répondit Sirius avec un rictus mauvais. Après ce qu'elle a fait à Saint-Lô çà serait un miracle pour cette ordure si il pouvait un jour avoir une descendance. Yselle a rendu un grand service à l'humanité. »

« -Tu n'es plus fâché avec elle ? demanda soudainement Harry. »

Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« -Je veux dire, reprit Harry, tu parles d'elle avec plus de… »

« -…de tendresse ? compléta son parrain. »

Harry opina de la tête.

« -Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la vieille Ipomée m'a aidée à mieux comprendre certaine chose, poursuivit Sirius le regard fixé dans l'horizon. Grâce à elle, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir. Tu vas peut être me trouver égoïste mais tout au fond de moi, j'ai toujours cru qu'il n'y avait que moi qui avait enduré les pires tourments. Et tu sais pourquoi je me pensais le plus affligé ? Pour quelle raison je pensais que ma peine était plus forte que la tienne ou que celle de n'importe qui ? »

Black se tourna un instant vers son filleule pour partager un léger regard.

« - Parce que je me sentais coupable, s'expliqua t-il. Il n'y a pas pire sentiment que la culpabilité. Si tu savais, Harry, à quel point ce que peut faire souffrir une conscience quand elle est alourdie par les remords. »

« -Coupable ? demanda Harry. Coupable de quoi ? »

« -Coupable d'avoir laissé Yselle partir, coupable de n'avoir pas su être son ami quand elle en avait besoin, coupable pour la mort de tes parents… »

« -Ce n'était pas de ta faute mais celle de Pettigrew ! protesta Harry avec véhémence. »

« -Je n'aurais pas du laisser James choisir cette enflure comme gardien de son secret, répondit Sirius avec une certaine amertume. »

« -Tu ne savais pas qui il était réellement à cette époque, reprit Harry avec un air désolé. Personne ne le savait. »

« -Je le sais. Je sais également que je peux me trouver des centaines d'autres excuses de ce genre mais cela ne suffit pas à me sentir moins coupable. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais oublier cela, que mon esprit me permettra de me libérer de ce poids mais je suppose que ce type de sentiment ne s'efface que le jour de notre propre mort. Le tout c'est d'essayer de vivre le mieux possible avec çà. Je sais bien que tu en veux à ta mère pour…disons pour beaucoup de choses, moi aussi je lui en ai voulut. Mais, maintenant que je sais, tout est diffèrent. Je sais combien Yselle a pu souffrir, combien elle a du se sentir coupable pour tes parents, pour Hermione et pour toi. La culpabilité est pire quand elle concerne les gens que nous aimons. J'étais profondément attaché à James et Lily, leur mort m'a rendu à moitié fou, alors je suppose que pour Zélie, pour elle qui aimait tant ton père, sa disparition dans ces circonstances a du et est toujours très difficile à supporter. »

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux hommes quand Sirius s'interrompit pour laisser son esprit dériver dans une profonde méditation. 

« -Alors tu lui as pardonné, conclut Harry dans ce qui semblait être une simple constatation. »

« -Je n'avais rien à lui pardonner, souffla Sirius. Rien. J'avais juste besoin de faire de l'ordre dans mes sentiments. »

« -Quels sentiments ? l'interrogea son filleule. »

Sirius ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir du regard le grand lac qui reflétait avec merveille les derniers rayons cuivrés du soleil couchant. Puis il reprit d'une voix plus allègre.

« -T'ais je déjà parler de mon premier grand amour Harry ? »

« -Tu es tombé amoureux ? demanda le jeune homme d'un air surpris. »

« -Oui, çà t'étonne autant que çà ? »

« -Disons que çà ne te ressemble pas, expliqua Harry avec amusement. »

« -Il est vrai qu'à une époque on s'amusait à m'appeler le bourreau des cœurs mais j'ai finit par être pris à mon propre piège. J'avais 17ans, c'était quelques semaines avant mon entrée en 7ième année à Poudlard. Je venais tout juste d'hériter de la maison  de campagne près de Brighton. Comme tu le sais, c'est ma grande tante Manny qui me l'avait léguée à sa mort. Pour fêter ma nouvelle indépendance j'avais invité James, Remus, Yselle et bien sûr Peter à venir passer quelques semaines avec moi. Ce furent les plus belles vacances de toute ma vie, les seuls que nous avons passé tous ensemble. Ce fut aussi durant ces vacances que je suis tombé amoureux. Je me souviens encore de la douceur de ce jour, du vent léger qui rafraîchissait l'atmosphère, du bleu intense du ciel, je ne sais pas si les choses étaient vraiment comme çà ou si c'est mon imagination qui les a embellit mais je me rappelle très bien à quel moment précis je l'ai vu la première fois. C'était près du lac de Brighton, je venais juste de m'y baigner avant de chercher de l'ombre sous un vieil arbre. Un arbre qui ressemblait étrangement à celui-ci, dit il en touchant l'écorce du chêne contre lequel il s'était adossé. Elle se tenait là, allongée sous cet arbre, le visage protégé par le feuillage, les yeux fermés. Elle était magnifique. Le vent faisait voltiger quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux et à chaque fois son petit nez se fronçait dans une mimique enfantine. Je n'ai pas fait un pas quand je l'ai vu, pas un de plus. J'avais peur de la réveiller, j'avais peur de perdre cette image idyllique. Parce que pour moi rien de tout cela ne pouvait être réelle, pas plus elle que le creux que je sentais se former dans mon estomac. Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux si facilement, juste parce je l'avais vu dormir, parce que j'avais vu sa petite robe découvrir le haut de ses jambes avec innocence. Je ne pouvais pas. Je pensais que c'était seulement cette image qui m'avait ému, que tout s'envolerait à son réveille. Et puis elle a ouvert les yeux. »

« -Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry avec intérêt. »

« -Elle m'a sourit et alors j'ai su que c'était un véritable coup de foudre. J'ai compris que malgré moi j'étais tombé amoureux de cette gamine. »

« -Et après, qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Tu lui as parlé ? Vous vous êtes revu ?... »

Sirius se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur le lac qui commençait à perdre ses couleurs rutilantes.

« -Il se fait tard, Harry, nous devrions aller rejoindre les autres pour le dîner. »

******************

            Lucius s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit. Le plus discrètement possible, il s'était faufilé hors du lit, avant de prendre place dans un précieux fauteuil chauffé par le brasier encore rougeoyant de l'âtre. Yselle, emmitouflée dans les draps soyeux, l'observait sans rien dire. Les lueurs du feu accentuaient de manière théâtrale l'expression qui se dessinait, alors, sur le visage de son époux. Il semblait prisonnier de ses pensées, étrangement lointain à cet instant. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il était laissé à Yselle la possibilité de le voir dans un tel moment de méditation. Poster ainsi, face à l'éclat des flammes, il émanait de lui quelque chose de singulièrement fascinant. Le souci sciait à Lucius Malfoy. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir quel était le sujet de ses préoccupations. Ses deux poignets tendus devant lui, il les observait attentivement, le gauche puis le droit, le droit puis le gauche. D'un côté se dessinaient les arabesques noires d'une marque qui lui semblait avoir toujours porté, de l'autre une simple cicatrice qui avait finit par semer le doute dans son esprit. Lucius n'avait, à cet instant là, qu'une seule certitude : il lui serait difficile de renoncer à l'une ou à l'autre, en serait il seulement capable ? Lucius sentit alors une légère pression autour de son poignet droit. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Yselle l'avait rejoint. Enveloppée dans un drap, elle s'était assise à ses genoux, son regard brillant vers celui de son époux qui l'observait, un air encore sombre peint sur son visage. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire entendu avant de saisir doucement ses avant-bras qu'il tenait encore face à lui.

« -Je sais que cela n'est pas évident pour toi, dit elle d'une voix calme. Je suis bien consciente que ce que je t'ai demandé, la nuit dernière, n'est pas aussi simple. Je connais mon père, ton engagement auprès de lui et ce que cela représente…enfin, je sais, hésita t-elle, que tout ne sera pas aussi facile… »

« -Tu en est consciente ?! l'interrompit il d'un ton sévère. »

Yselle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« -C'est une bonne chose, poursuivit il avec sarcasme. Mais dit moi, Yselle, qu'attends tu de moi, maintenant que tu m'as piégé dans tes filets ? Tu voudrais sûrement que je devienne un espion, que je travaille à leur compte, que je risque ma vie pour eux, n'est ce pas ? Ce serait l'idéal. Et puis après, que ce passera t-il ? Tu crois vraiment que tes acolytes me laisseront repartir sagement, que je pourrais reprendre mes activités sans avoir de compte à rendre ? »

Le regard de Lucius brillait à présent d'une rage contenue. Yselle avait cessé de retenir son bras, elle se tenait encore, à genoux, près de lui, l'écoutant sans oser l'interrompre.

« -Qui sait si je n'aurais pas droit à une médaille pour service rendu à la communauté ? ironisa t-il. Je vois très bien cette charogne de Black me la remettre en main propre. Ce serait des plus adéquate, tu ne trouves pas ? Je perdrai tout à ce jeu là, tout ce que j'ai construit depuis des années. »

« -Tu a raison, dit elle enfin. Tu n'as rien à gagner et tout à perdre mais… »

Lucius la regarda incrédule avant de saisir violement les poignets de la jeune femme et de l'attirer à lui.

« -Tout à perdre ?! lui demanda t-il brusquement. Je ne suis pas ton « saint » Potter, Yselle. Désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas lui que tu viens d'épouser. Je ne suis en rien quelqu'un de bien. »

Yselle l'observa avec une certaine crainte tapie dans le fond de ses grands yeux. Malfoy, conscient du trouble qu'il venait de causer, la relâcha aussitôt avant de détourner la tête. La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions, massant machinalement sa peau qu'il venait de meurtrir. 

« -Je sais très bien qui tu es, Lucius, reprit elle dune voix triste. Je ne me fais aucune illusion sur tes motivations. Seulement, je sais aussi que ton choix est relativement restreint. Tu perdras sûrement beaucoup à nous aider mais au moins tu seras en vie. »

« -En quoi cela te concerne ? demanda t-il d'un ton sec. »

« -Peut être que je me souci de savoir ce qu'il adviendra de toi ? Peut être que je veux te sauver de toi-même ? »

« -Me sauver ? reprit il dans un rire amer. »

Yselle se pencha pour reposer sa tête contre les genoux de Lucius qui fut presque surpris par ce geste tendre.

« -Il m'arrive parfois, commença t-elle d'une voix plus douce, d'imaginer ce que sera ma vie après tout cela. J'essaie alors de songer à tout ce que j'aimerais faire, à tout ce que j'aimerais avoir. En y repensant, je m'aperçois que ce qui se dessine dans mon esprit n'a pas changé depuis vingt ans. Je me rends compte que ce que je désire je ne pourrais pas l'obtenir toute seule. L'avenir ne se fait pas dans la solitude. Je suis rester trop longtemps à marcher dans un désert, pensant y trouver mon propre chemin, j'ai finit par m'y perdre sans m'en apercevoir. Ce que je veux, à présent, c'est quelqu'un qui soit capable de m'aimer et que je puisse aimer en retour. J'ai seulement besoin de toi, Lucius. »

La voix d'Yselle venait de mourir dans le silence de la nuit quand elle sentit les doigts de Malfoy s'emmêler dans ses boucles ambrées, caressant tendrement sa petite tête qui se reposait encore sur ses genoux. Elle ferma ses yeux un long moment pour apprécier le geste tendre de son époux, un geste qui signifiait beaucoup pour la jeune femme. Puis, elle releva sa tête avant d'embrasser le dos de sa main. Lucius laissa traîner son regard sur cette scène étrange puis glissa cette main, à présent bénie, sur la joue rougie d'Yselle. Elle se redressa, alors, pour atteindre le visage de Malfoy, qui s'était déjà approché d'elle, puis apposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lucius ne fit rien, une fois qu'elle se fut écartée de lui, attendant de voir ce qu'elle ferait, une expression énigmatique peinte sur son visage. La jeune femme se leva, fit tomber à ses pieds le drap qui la recouvrait jusqu'à présent avant de monter à califourchon sur ses genoux.. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avec une fougue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas encore. Lucius se laissa faire avec délice, resserrant son étreinte contre sa chaire tendre, appuyant ses mains sur son dos, sur sa taille puis sur ses hanches. Les lèvres d'Yselle, gonflée par le baiser, s'agrippèrent au lobe de son oreille, sa langue jouant suavement avec la peau blanchie de son amant. Lucius gémi, à cet instant, plus encore quand il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se serrer contre le sien, la chaleur de sa poitrine frottant contre son torse dénudé. 

« -Tu auras toujours le dessus sur moi, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille avant de mordre violement ses lèvres que le feu teintait de rouges. »

Yselle sourit avant de sentir la main de Lucius glisser entre ses cuisses brûlantes. Elle le laissa alors prendre les commandes, s'abandonnant encore une fois aux caresses de son époux.

******************

« -Apparemment, Rogue n'a toujours pas digéré ce que tu lui as dit la dernière fois, Harry, l'apostropha Ron aussitôt après être sorti du cour de potions. Je ne l'ai jamais vu de cette humeur. Encore heureux que tu te soit abstenue de terminer ta phrase.»

« -Tu pourras remercier notre mère à ce propos, ajouta Hermione qui se tenait à leur côté. »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua Harry la mine renfrogner, j'aurais tout le temps d'y penser durant ma retenue. »

« -C'est aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ? lui demanda le jeune rouquin. »

Harry jeta un œil sur le cadran de sa montre et répondit :

« -Dans 20 minutes, exactement. »

« -Ne sois pas stressé Harry, reprit Ron en remarquant l'air crispé de son ami, tout se passera bien, ta mère est une crème. »

« -Ouais, répondit il sans conviction, je ne suis pas sûre que tu serais si optimiste si tu avais vu son regard à notre dernière réunion. »

« -C'est vrai qu'elle semblait plutôt…disons contrariée, intervint Hermione, mais vu le contexte, çà se comprend tout à fait. »

« -Au pire, elle te feras récurer sa salle de classe, ajouta le rouquin, rien de quoi t'achever. »

« -Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle va me demander de faire qui m'inquiète mais ce qu'elle va me dire ou, pire, ne pas dire, avoua Harry en baissant légèrement sa tête. J'aimerai… »

« -…qu'elle te parle ? compléta la jeune fille en posant délicatement sa main sur le bras de son frère en signe de compréhension. »

Harry hocha la tête tandis que Ron les observait sans rien y saisir de ce que ces amis racontaient.

« -Depuis que vous avez appris que vous étiez frère et sœur, tous les deux, vous vous comportez bizarrement, se plaignit  t-il, ses sourcils ambrés légèrement froncés. Vous êtes sûres que vous pratiquez pas de la télésphasie ? »

« -Je suppose que tu parles de télépathie, Ron, je me trompe ? le reprit d'un air consternée la jeune fille. »

« -Ouais, enfin, le truc où on communique sans parler, ajouta t-il. »

« -Et pourquoi pas de la télékinésie pendant qu'on y est, se moqua Hermione dans un murmure. C'est complètement idiot.»

« -Pourquoi pas ? reprit le rouquin qui n'avait rien raté de la critique assassine de son amie. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais Harry et toi, vous avez une fichue tendance à développer des capacités ultra-magiques : Harry parle aux serpents, toi tu vois des épisodes de la vie de ta mère en rêve, sans parler du reste. Y a rien à dire, vous êtes pas normaux. »

« -Je ne sais pas s'il faut s'en réjouir ou en être offusqué ? demanda Hermione ne se tournant vers son frère. »

« -Je crois, reprit Harry, que Ron essayait de nous dire que nous sommes spéciaux. »

« -Spéciaux, c'est mieux que pas normaux ? lui demanda t-elle. »

Harry hocha les épaules.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est que ces murmures ? souffla Ron qui s'était soudainement senti exclu de la conversation. »

« -Pas normaux ? C'est çà ? le questionna la jeune fille qui avait plissé ses yeux d'une manière faussement sévère. Etrange de l'entendre de la part d'un collectionneur d'anguilles séchées. »

« -Eh ! s'insurgea Ron. Mais ce genre de collection est très prisée dans le monde sorcier, je te signale. Et puis, je ne fais que perdurer une tradition familiale. Cette collection appartenait à mon oncle Archimède, en la poursuivant je rends comme un hommage à sa mémoire. »

« -Ton oncle est mort ? demanda Harry très étonnée par la nouvelle. Je croyais qu'il t'avait refilé sa collection après que tu l'ais supplié, c'était avant son départ pour Monopoli je crois. »

« -Ouais, enfin, bon, de toute façon c'est pas le sujet, ajouta aussitôt le rouquin la mine rougie et l'air gêné. »

« -Tu as raison, intervint Hermione. Où en était on déjà avant de dériver si pitoyablement ? »

« -On était à savoir comment Harry allait se faire massacrer par sa mère avant d'être confronté à la colère impitoyable de notre cher prof de potions, répondit simplement Ron, heureux de voir la conversation à nouveau s'orienter sur une autre personne que lui. »

« -Ouais c'est çà, confirma la jeune fille. »

« -Eh ! Oh ! Je croyais que je ne craignais rien, intervint Harry. »

« -Mais bien sûr, le réconforta sa sœur, tu sais bien que Ron aime plaisanter. »

« -Peut être pour ta mère, reprit leur ami, mais pour Rogue, j'étais sérieux. Connaissant ce g… »

« -Ron ! l'interrompit vivement la jeune fille choquée par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. »

Le rouquin fit une petite moue convenue puis poursuivit.

« -Il te fera pas de cadeaux. Je suis convaincu qu'il n'attend qu'une chose : se venger. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prendra mais il le fera. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? »

« -Sûr qu'il le fera, continua le rouquin sans faire attention au regard sombre que lui lançait Hermione. Il déteste Harry et çà ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. C'est simple depuis le jour où il a croisé son regard, il l'a eu dans le nez. Savoir pourquoi, je pourrais pas le dire. »

« -Moi je sais, intervint soudainement Harry d'une voix plus sombre. Lui et mon…notre père se détestaient. »

« -C'est lui que Rogue voit à travers toi, ajouta sa sœur. »

« -Je suppose. »

« -C'est compliquer sacrément les choses, reprit Ron dans une moue caractéristique signe, de sa part, d'une intense réflexion. »

« -Question de ressentiment, expliqua Hermione brièvement. »

« N'empêche qu'Harry n'y est pour rien, s'offusqua Ron. Il va pas quand même changer de figure pour faire plaisir à Rogue. »

« -Peut être que si maman lui parlait…s'osa à proposer la jeune fille. »

« -Je n'ai pas envi d'aller me plaindre à elle, intervint aussitôt Harry. Je suis sûre que çà ne ferai qu'empirer les choses. Rogue n'a jamais aimé les sauf-conduits pour les élèves… »

« -Tu oublies ce furet de Malfoy, ajouta Ron promptement. »

Hermione fronça, malgré elle, ses sourcils en entendant les propos de son ami.

« -Cà c'est différent, reprit Harry. D'ailleurs je me demande comment on peut s'associer à Dumbledore et être en même temps l'ami de Lucius Malfoy, c'est complètement… »

« …schizophrène, compléta Ron. »

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« -Peut être qu'ils ont des points communs…commença à expliquer Hermione. »

« -Cà y a pas de doute, souffla Ron à son ami. »

« …ou bien peut être que Lucius n'est pas celui qu'il semble être, peut être que les Malfoy sont des gens plus normaux que ce qu'ils prétendent, poursuivit elle timidement . »

« -Tu vas pas te mettre à le défendre, s'horrifia le jeune Weasley. »

« -Non, protesta t-elle. Mais disons qu'en côtoyant Dra…Malfoy, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas aussi affreux que çà. »

« -On avait remarqué, répliqua Ron avec un petit sourire malveillant aux lèvres. C'est sûrement pour çà que tu t'es permise de lui parler d'Harry et de ta mère. »

« -Je…commença t-elle à bégayer. »

« -Eh ! Ron tu te dépêches, l'apostropha de sa voix grave Seamus Finnigan. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui chaperonnes l'entraînement de quidditch des premières années cette après-midi. »

Hermione, heureuse de cet intermède inespéré, souffla discrètement soulagée de ne plus avoir à répondre aux questions gênantes du rouquin.

« -J'avais complètement oublié, ajouta aussitôt Ron en se tapant sur le front. Bon, ben il faut que j'y aille. A tout à l'heure, siffla t-il en quittant ses amis. Eh ! Harry, embrasse ta mère pour moi. »

« -Ouais, c'est çà, répondit le jeune Potter dans un faux sourire. Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Harry regarda Ron partir en direction du terrain de quidditch. Le jeune rouquin tentait comme à son habitude de paraître plus sérieux qu'il ne l'était en réalité, adoptant une démarche altière qui manquait sérieusement d'assurance. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa silhouette maladroite disparaître au loin.

« -Harry…euh…est ce que tu les as lu ? demanda soudainement Hermione d'une voix mal assurée. Je veux dire…tu sais, les carnets. Enfin, si tu ne l'as pas fait ce n'est pas grave…je veux dire… »

« -Oui, je les ai lu, répondit il simplement en se tournant vers elle. »

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina aussitôt. 

« -Alors ? Qu'en penses tu ? »

« -Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je supposes que j'ai saisit l'essentiel, répondit il d'une voix sereine. »

« -Oh ! s'exclama t-elle d'un ton à peine audible. »

« -En vérité 'Mione, poursuivit il, j'avais plusieurs raisons qui me faisaient refuser tout ce que nous avons appris ces derniers mois. Tu dois bien te douter de la moitié d'entres eux. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et l'invita à continuer.

« -…mais la principale c'était que je ne voulais pas me reconnaître dans cette nouvelle famille. Pas à cause de toi, bien sûr, mais à cause de lui. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à ce grand-père fantoche, dit il avec dégoût, pas plus que je voulais m'identifier à des Edelweiss gangrenés par la folie. Je craignais tant de finir comme eux, de devenir fou, de perdre malgré moi la maîtrise de mes actes. Cette idée m'effraie aujourd'hui encore. »

« -Oh, Harry ! souffla Hermione d'un air compatissant. Cà n'arrivera jamais, jamais tant que tu sauras qui tu es. »

« -C'est bien là le problème, reprit il d'une voix morne. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir qui je suis réellement. »

« -Non, Harry, protesta t-elle, je suis convaincue que tu l'as toujours su. En voulant être un griffondore, en t'identifiant à notre père, en rejetant Voldemort, c'est tout çà qui ont défini ce que tu es, Harry Potter. Tes choix, tes décisions, ont fait de toi le meilleure des frères. »

« -Tu le crois vraiment ? lui demanda t-il en caressant tendrement la joue de sa sœur rougie par la conviction. »

« -Je ne crois pas, j'en suis certaine. Et si tu es trop stupide pour t'en rendre compte, tant pis pour toi. »

******************

            En arrivant à ses appartements, Hermione Granger, préfète en chef des griffondores, ne décolérait pas. Un élève de seconde année lui avait renversé, par inadvertance un plein bocal de crevettes vinaigrées. Hermione s'apprêtait à infliger une punition suprême à cet estropié quand elle avait croisé le regard effrayé du gamin. Elle avait fini par renoncer à le sanctionner. Le jeune poutsouffle détala aussitôt, en oubliant de s'excuser au passage. La timidité, pensa Hermione. Le seul point positif à cette histoire fut pour la préfète de pouvoir regagner sa chambre sans que personne n'ose se frotter à elle. Le parfum des crevettes vinaigrées qui imbibait ses vêtements y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Ses amis auraient ils fuis face à l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle dégageait après cet incident ? Peut être bien. Hermione ne s'en était pas souciée, bien au contraire, elle était ravie d'avoir atteint sa salle commune sans croiser personne. Certes elle avait bien entendue quelques rires dans son dos – sûrement des serpentards, avait elle pensée – mais ce fut l'unique manifestation humaine qu'elle avait rencontrée dans les couloirs ensoleillés de Poudlard. Aussitôt rentrée, Hermione s'était précipitée dans la salle de bain. Dans son état, une douche n'était pas un luxe. Les cheveux humides, elle enfila rapidement un jean à taille basse, un petit T-shirt blanc à manches courtes, puis noua grossièrement ses boucles en une queue de cheval haute.

« -J'espère que tu ne comptes pas sortir comme çà ? »

Hermione sursauta de surprise avant de se retourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

« -Malfoy ! se plaignit elle. Tu pourrais pas prévenir que t'es là. »

« -Alors ? reprit il, les bras croisés, le dos adossé à l'encadrement de la porte. »

« -Alors quoi ? demanda t-elle incrédule. »

Draco fit un signe de la tête pour désigner ses vêtements.

« -Eh, bien, quoi ? Cà ne te plais pas ? le questionna t-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même. »

« -On voit ton ventre, expliqua t-il brièvement. »

Hermione se regarda aussitôt dans la grande psyché qui lui faisait face.

« -Moi, je me moque de ce que les autres pourront dire, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit pareil pour toi, renchérit il en haussant ses sourcils. »

« -C'est vrai que çà se voit, se dit elle à elle-même tout en continuant à observer son nombril pointer légèrement vers l'avant. »

Elle dessina un geste tendre sur la peau blanchie de son ventre que son t-shirt laissait à découvert. Draco s'approcha d'elle et d'une manière bienveillante caressa à son tour son estomac rebondi. La sensation de sa chaire douce au contact de sa main le fit frissonner. Draco Malfoy avait toujours autant de mal à réaliser ce que la jeune fille lui avait révélé quelques jours auparavant. Cette simple pensée créait en lui comme une boule inconsciente qui venait lui creuser l'estomac. Père. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en rêver. Maintenant que cette idée devenait réalité, il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il serait bon de faire. Sa seule certitude était de savoir qu'Hermione était tout aussi perdue que lui dans cette histoire. Mais en bon Malfoy qu'il était, il aurait été inapproprié de montrer à la jeune fille sa propre anxiété. Il se devait d'être fort, de faire face aux évènements dont il était lui-même l'orchestrateur. 

« -Je ne pourrais pas le cacher très longtemps de toute manière, dit elle d'une mine boudeuse, ses yeux toujours fixés au reflet du miroirs. »

Draco n'objecta aucune réponse. Son silence était comme l'aveu de son incapacité à trouver une solution viable à toute cette histoire.

« -Il faut que j'avertisse ma famille, poursuivit elle sans oser croiser son regard de diamantine. »

« -Tu sais ce que cela implique ? lui demanda t-il d'un ton sérieux. »

« -C'est sûr qu'Harry et Ron auront du mal à l'accepter, mais je suis certaine que ma mère comprendra, après tout elle aussi a connu la même expérience… »

« -Ce n'est pas de çà que je voulais parler, l'interrompit il vivement. S'ils apprennent que tu es…enceinte, nous devrons nous… »

« -Marier, tonna une voix derrière eux. »

« -Père ?! s'écria Draco la mine déconfite face à l'homme qui se dressait à quelques mètres de lui. »

Le jeune homme enleva aussitôt sa main du ventre arrondi d'Hermione tandis que celle-ci tentait de se cacher inconsciemment derrière lui, la main agrippée à son avant-bras.

« -Décidément écouter aux portes se révèlent être des plus instructifs dans cette école, reprit Lucius d'une voix teintée d'ironie. »

Sans laisser le temps à son fils de lui répondre, il quitta la chambre de la jeune griffondore où ils s'étaient tous trois retrouvés. Draco le suivit, Hermione toujours accrochée à lui. Lucius s'était installé, de façon impérieuse, dans l'un des fauteuils de leur pièce commune. Assis ou debout, Lucius Malfoy était toujours aussi impressionnant, pensa la jeune fille.

« -Dois je te demander des explications, Draco ? poursuivit il en insistant sur chaque syllabe de son prénom. » 

« -Je…je voulais…commença t-il balbutier. »

« -Suffit !  siffla t-il entre ses dents. Ne me racontes pas n'importes quoi. Je sais très bien que tu étais bien loin de m'avouer tout ce manége, fulmina t-il en agitant un doigt nerveux en direction d'Hermione qui restait tétanisée de peur. »

« -Peut être pas tout de suite, reconnut le jeune Malfoy, mais je l'aurais fait tôt ou tard. »

« -Qu'importe, s'emporta son père à nouveau en  bondissant hors de son fauteuil. Mesures tu au moins la portée de ton acte, Draco, sais tu ce que cela veux dire ? »

Son fils ne pu soutenir plus longtemps le regard glacial de Lucius. Bien malgré lui, il détourna ses yeux de la silhouette qui lui faisait face. Un long silence tendu s'installa alors jusqu'à ce Mr Malfoy oriente son attention vers la jeune Edelweiss qui se tenait dans l'ombre de son fils.

« -Et vous, Mademoiselle, j'espère que vous vous rendez compte dans quelle situation votre conduite inconsciente vous place aujourd'hui ?! Que va dire votre mère quand elle va l'apprendre ? Elle va en être terriblement choquée, croyez moi.»

Hermione trembla légèrement en voyant ce regard de diamantine la transpercer à présent, puis muée par une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle lui répondit fièrement :

« -Ma mère ne dira rien, puisqu'elle est déjà au courant. »

A ces mots le visage de Lucius se voila d'une imperceptible fureur. Hermione comprit aussitôt que ses propos n'avaient pas réellement rassuré celui qui se dressait devant elle. Elle sentit obligée d'ajoutée, d'une voix, maintenant, mal assurée :

« -Je veux dire…pas pour le bébé, enfin, je ne crois pas…pour Malf…Draco et moi, oui, je suis sûre qu'elle avait compris. »

« Elle le savait et elle ne m'a rien dit, marmonna t-il alors. Yselle ne m'a rien dit, répéta t-il d'une voix de plus en plus forte jusqu'à s'écrier. Elle ne m'a rien dit l'idiote. »

Draco et Hermione le regardèrent décontenancée par la soudaine colère qui animait Lucius Malfoy à présent. L'un comme l'autre ne comprenaient pas cette réaction si soudaine. Ils en restèrent figés d'incompréhension.

« -Suivez moi, dit il subitement. »

« -Quoi ? entonnèrent ils d'une même voix. »

« -J'ai dit suivez moi, reprit il d'une voix sévère tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. Je vous préviens je ne le répéterais pas. »

Les deux jeunes gens obtempérèrent, non sans s'être lancé des regards de stupéfaction en retour. Dans le couloir où ils cheminaient tous trois, Hermione s'osa à demander :

« -Où va-t-on ? »

« -Voir votre mère, j'ai deux mots à lui dire, répondit Lucius d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à son degré de contrariété »

******************

            Après le départ de Ron pour son entraînement de quidditch, celui d'Hermione pour fignoler les derniers préparatifs de la grande fête de mai, Harry s'était retrouvé seul au milieu de ce couloir qui lui semblait tristement désert. Lentement il s'était acheminé vers la tour sud, là où il était censé passé ces prochaines heures de détention. Harry en frissonnait d'avance. L'anxiété le tenaillait sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi. Il avait vu Yselle des centaines de fois de puis cette rentrée mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Il gravit une à une les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait jusque dans la salle de prophétie. Il frappa nerveusement avant d'ouvrir la lourde porte en bois…

_A suivre…_

Suis-je cruelle de finir cette partie aussi brutalement ? Laissez moi réfléchir deux secondes. Non. Enfin, pas vraiment puisqu'il y aura une suite. Là je vous entends déjà dire : « Ouais, ben, si elle est encore aussi rapide pour nous pondre son prochain chapitre que la dernière fois, on a le temps de faire une formation d'apprenti cuisto chez Mc Do. » Et là je m'insurges et dit : « Non ! ». Non pour le stage d'exploitation chez Mc Do et non surtout parce que je mettrais pas une plombe à envoyer la prochaine partie. Bien sûr, je vais pas vous le livrer dans les heures à venir (faut pas abuser), mais disons plutôt deux semaines. Cà vous va deux semaines ? Comme çà, çà vous laisse le temps d'imaginer ce qui va arriver. Et oui, je contribue au bon développement de votre imagination (une vraie œuvre caritative à moi tout seule). C'est pas la peine de vous précipitez pour me remercier, je suis une fille foncièrement altruiste, c'est dans ma nature. Donc dans deux semaine (si je n'attrape pas entre temps une j'ai-pas-envi-d'écrire aigue) vous saurez ce qui va se passer entre Harry et Yselle (dixit « la crème » selon Ron), ce que Lucius le terrible s'apprête à faire…et puis bien sûr il y aura du Draco/Hermione en perspective. Programme alléchant ? Faut pas non plus exagérer mais si çà vous intéresse REWIEWS (j'espère que je l'ai écrit assez gros pour que tout le monde puisse le voir).


	23. Règlement de compte à la tour sud

J'ai voulu poster ce chapitre hier, comme je l'avait promis, mais impossible me connecter. Comme quoi, ce n'est pas toujours de ma faute si il y a du retard dans mes envois.

Pas de long discours pour ce 23ième chapitre, le blabla ne sert à rien, alors place aux réponses rewiews et surtout à cette nouvelle partie.

Liza Black : J'espère que le rêve sera une fois de plus au rendez-vous dans ce nouveau chapitre.

Dega : Pas d'autres fics en vu ( bien que je sois tentée parfois). Celle-ci me prends trop de temps surtout que du temps j'en ai de moins en moins. Tout ce que j'espère c'est d'arriver à finir cette histoire dans pas trop mais c'est pas gagné.

Celine.s. : Et oui, aujourd'hui c'est la grande réunion de famille pour les Edelweiss et les Malfoy. Y a de la joie en perspective.

Kathleen : Désolé pour ta question mais je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'en es posée une. Reposte là moi et je t'enverrai une réponse sans faute. Et merci pour le bisou baveux.

Cathe : Je me suis dépêchée autant que j'ai pu et voilà par miracle la suite.

Blou : Ne me dis pas que j'ai bien de prendre mon temps car je serais tenté de le refaire.

Pug : Espèce d'exploiteur sans vergogne. Heureusement que je suis sympa et que je me presse pour poster mon nouveau chapitre.

Paprika star : Nouveau chapitre avec deux soupçons de Malfoy, trois pincées d'Edelweiss, j'espère que le résultat te plaira.

Mély : Patiente ? Je suis pas si sûre. T'as quand même dis que je devais me dépêcher. Bon, je suis gentille j'envoie mon chapitre dans les temps.

Phénix20 : Je suis cruelle mais je me soigne. Cette fois-ci pas de fin sadique comme la dernière fois, juste un peu de suspense.

Pourhikin : 'Chef d'œuvre' ? Je serais tenter de te croire mais faut que je fasse preuve de modestie. Parait il que çà mieux. Alors on va dire que mes gribouillages ne sont que des écrits aux prétentions limités. Mais j'aime bien l'idée de Chef d'œuvre.

Amy : Moi çà va, et toi ? En tout cas je vois que la suite de ma fic te fait plaisir, au moins je suis contente de faire le bonheur de quelqu'un. C'est mon p'tit réconfort.

Alba J'ai essayé de poster mon chapitre y a une semaine mais j'ai pas trouvé le temps de le finir. Faut dire que je devais soutenir ma maîtrise vendredi dernier, autant dire que j'avais d'autres préoccupations. 

Stefie : Cà me fait super plaisir que tu trouves Lucius et Yselle aussi mignon que Draco et Hermione. C'est pas facile de faire aimer un personnage nouveau et un autre qui avait une mauvaise image au départ. Faut croire que je m'en tire pas trop mal.

Virginie1 : Moi aussi j'aime bien Draco et Hermione ( à vrai dire je fantasme complètement sur Drac') mais j'ai voulut évoquer un ensemble de protagonistes plus large. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de resserrer l'intrigue sur les deux 'tourtereaux'.

Fumseck : C'est pour te sauver d'un sort funeste chez Mc Do que j'ai écrit cette suite, seulement pour çà. Parce que tu mérites pas de finir comme çà, vraiment pas.

Frite12 : Thank you pour les kisous bien salés, ils me font chaud au cœur.

Lira Sama : J'adore les rewiews super longues. Plus elles le sont plus je les aimes. Pour Ron et Hagrid, c'est pas évident de les incorporer dans ma fic. Ron passe encore (il sera surtout présent dans le chpt 24) mais pour l'hommes des bois j'ai plus de mal. Je dois déjà jongler avec pas mal de personnages assez complexes alors en ajouter je bloque un peu. J'espère que je l'évoquerais au moins une fois. 

Titou : Merci de me faire l'honneur de lire ma fic. Comme prévu ce nouveau chapitre est en grande partie consacré à l'affrontement Malfoy/ Edelweiss, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espèrances. Quand au premier amour de Sirius n'as-tu pas déjà une idée de son identité ? (petit indice dans les premiers chapitres de cette fic )

Leslie : C'est que Draco et 'Mione, ils sont fait pour être ensemble. Cela dit en passant je me verrai bien à la place de la petite brunette enfin je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas là.

Whippet : Je sais que c'est cruel mais au moins comme çà je suis sûre que vous serez tous pressés de lire la suite. Çà s'appelle : « entretenir le suspens » et apparemment çà marche.

_Bonne lecture._

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

Précédemment dans la Complainte des Edelweiss (Ok, çà fait un peu série TV comme présentation, mais faut savoir se donner un style.) :

            Après le départ de Ron pour son entraînement de quidditch, celui d'Hermione pour fignoler les derniers préparatifs de la grande fête de mai, Harry s'était retrouvé seul au milieu de ce couloir qui lui semblait tristement désert. Lentement il s'était acheminé vers la tour sud, là où il était censé passé ces prochaines heures de détention. Harry en frissonnait d'avance. L'anxiété le tenaillait sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi. Il avait vu Yselle des centaines de fois depuis cette rentrée mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Il gravit une à une les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait jusque dans la salle de prophétie. Il frappa nerveusement avant d'ouvrir la lourde porte en bois…

Chapitre XXIII : Règlement de compte à la tour sud.

            Il y avait un rire cristallin qui éclairait la pièce et des bougonnements qui semblaient y répondre. Harry savait très bien à qui appartenait le premier et malheureusement, il ne savait que trop bien de qui émanait ces grognements caractéristiques. Devant lui, perchée dans les branchages du chèvrefeuille, Ysella Edelweiss semblait recueillir, dans une petite corbeille d'osier, quelques unes des fleurs crémeuses qui parsemaient l'arbre. Cette image n'avait rien d'angoissant en soi, bien au contraire, la bonne humeur de la jeune femme aurait pu ravir Harry si ne s'était pas tenu près d'elle Severus Rogue. Debout, au pied de l'arbre, son professeur de potion paraissait pester contre une corneille qui virevoltait autour de lui en émettant des bruits bien singulier pour un oiseau. Ce qui amusait Yselle ne semblait pas ravir l'ancien mangemort qui balayait d'une main nerveuse le corvidé. 

« -Tu ne pourrais pas rappeler ton maudit oiseau, Yselle ?! gronda t-il. »

« -Turtledove essaie juste de te saluer à sa façon, lui répondit elle tout en tendant le bras pour saisir un nouveau brun de chèvrefeuille. »

« -Je te rappelle que ton piaf sait parler, rétorqua t-il avec un petit sourire mauvais. »

« -Erreur, répliqua t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Turtledove ne parle pas, il prophétise. N'est ce pas mon amour de Turtledove ? »

L'oiseau vînt aussitôt se poser sur le doigt de sa maîtresse. 

« -_Edelweiss, Edelweiss,_

_Que ton pied reste bien ancré_

_Sur le sol ou sur les branches,_

_Il ne faudrait pas tomber,_

_Il ne faudrait pas glisser._

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss, _

_Fait bien attention à tes pieds_, chanta aussitôt la corneille. »

Yselle, trop occupée à écouter son chant, ne fit pas attention en avançant son pied droit sur la branche noueuse du chèvrefeuille, elle manqua de tomber. Elle eut juste le temps de se rattraper, aider en cela par Severus qui avait rapidement paré la chute. La jeune femme s'était aussitôt redressée. 

« -Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, reprit elle comme avec un sourire aux lèvres, Turtledove ne sait que prophétiser. »

« -Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? demanda t-il avec une inquiétude palpable dans le son de sa voix. »

« -Non, je me suis juste un peu éraflée le coude, répondit elle en regardant sa peau striée de petites marques rouges. En soufflant dessus sa disparaîtra. »

« -Tu aurais pu faire attention, reprit il d'un air plus renfrogné. Tête en l'air comme tu es tu aurais très bien pu tomber. »

« -Tu m'aurais rattrapée de toute façon, répondit elle avec malice. »

« -Et risquer d'être écrasé au passage, très peu pour moi, rétorqua t-il les bras croisés, un sourire taquin peint sur son visage. »

« -Impossible, je suis légère comme une mouche, reprit elle d'un air faussement vexée. »

« -Si les mouches étaient aussi légère que toi, çà fait bien longtemps qu'elles ne pourraient plus voler. »

« -Aide moi à descendre, plutôt qu'à te moquer de moi, dit elle en tendant ses bras pour prendre appui sur ses épaules. »

Severus la saisit par la taille, la souleva avant de la descendre à terre. Yselle le remercia par un petit sourire aimable.

« -Tiens tes fleurs, ajouta t-elle en tendant le panier qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main. J'espère qu'elles seront efficaces pour ta potion. »

« -Je l'espère aussi. »

Comment Rogue avait il fait pour atteindre si rapidement la tour sud ? Comment avait il fait pour y arriver avant lui ? Certes Harry avait pris son temps pour parvenir jusqu'ici, certains auraient pu dire qu'il avait traîné le pas. Néanmoins, le jeune homme était convaincu de ne pas avoir vu son professeur quitter la salle de potion après leur cours mémorable. Le voir à présent devant lui, avait de quoi glacer le sang d'Harry. Déjà anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec sa mère, il était maintenant désappointer d'être nez à nez avec deux des personnes qu'il craignait le plus dans cette école. _Se faire massacrer par sa mère avant d'être confronté à la colère impitoyable de notre cher prof de potions_. Les paroles de Ron lui revinrent, alors, curieusement en mémoire. Et si son ami avait raison ? Harry secoua sa tête comme pour évacuer cette idée stupide de son esprit. Il prit son courage à deux mains, respira profondément avant de faire un pas à l'intérieur de la salle. Après tout, Harry Potter avait affronté des choses bien pires durant sa courte existence.

« -Oh, Harry, te voilà arrivé, s'enthousiasma sa mère quand elle le vit enfin près de la porte d'entrée. J'avais presque oubliée que tu devais venir. »

Harry la salua d'un hochement timide de la tête puis il se tourna vers Rogue pour le saluer à son tour. Le professeur de potions fronça aussitôt les sourcils, son humeur badine s'était aussitôt envolée. Elle avait fait place à une expression terrible qui semblait crisper son visage. Le jeune griffondore savait très bien que sa seule présence était la raison de ce changement brutal. 

« -Entre Harry, je t'en prie, poursuivit elle aimablement tandis que Rogue lui renvoyait un regard accusateur. »

Le jeune homme obtempéra et s'avança un peu plus dans la grande salle ronde. 

« -Bien je pense que je vais vous laisser, souffla le professeur de potion qui s'était déjà dirigé vers la porte. »

« -Non, attends un instant, Severus, reprit elle promptement. »

L'homme se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction, soulevant son sourcil droit dans un étonnement apparent.

« -Je suis sûre que Mr Potter a quelque chose à te dire, dit elle d'un air malicieux en échangeant au passage un regard entendu avec le jeune griffondore. »

Moi ? Sembla t-il lui demander d'un air circonspect. Yselle lui confirma d'un hochement de tête. Severus observait cet échange silencieux avec une impatience curieuse. 

« -Bien, si Mr Potter pouvait être aimable et me dire rapidement de quoi il en retourne, dit il d'un ton dédaigneux. »

« -Je t'en prie, Harry, tu peux parler, reprit sa mère. »

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard en direction d'Yselle puis s'osa à croiser celui de son professeur de potions avant de détourner aussitôt son visage.

« -Je…je balbutia t-il. »

« -Plus fort Mr Potter ou bien je crains de ne pouvoir rien entendre à la « formidable » chose dont vous voulez m'entretenir, l'interrompit Rogue. »

« -Je tenais à m'excuser de l'insolence dont j'ai fait preuve à votre égard récemment, reprit il d'une voix intelligible. Je ne… »

« -Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne pensiez pas ce que vous avez dit ou vous apprêtiez à dire, l'interrompit il à nouveau. J'aurais beaucoup de mal à vous croire. »

« -Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée, excusez moi pour cela, ajouta t-il en fixant son regard dans les pupilles noirs de son professeurs. »

« -Je suppose que je devrais me réjouir de vous entendre vous excusez. Après tout, de la part d'un Potter cela tient du miracle. L'insolence est coutumière dans votre famille mais les respects des autres à plus de mal à émerger, lui répondit il d'un ton amer. »

« -Severus, intervint Yselle en insistant sur chaque syllabe de son prénom. Tais toi et apprécie le geste. »

« -J'apprécie mais je n'oublie pas, dit il alors en fixant son regard dans celui d'Harry avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie.»

Yselle le rejoignit rapidement pour le saluer une dernière fois. Quand elle fut assez près de lui, Severus s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura :

« -Tu avais tous prévu, n'est ce pas ? Ma venue dans cette classe, l'arrivée de Potter et le reste. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu racontes. Je t'assure que j'avais presque oublié qu'Harry devait venir aujourd'hui pour sa détention. »

« Presque. Je suppose, bien sur, que c'est en toute innocence que tu m'as invité à venir ici, après mes cours, pour récupérer ces maudites fleurs, pesta t-il en secouant nerveusement le petit panier d'osier qu'il portait à la main. »

« -C'est çà, tu as tout compris, lui murmura t-elle avec un petit sourire angélique aux lèvres. »

« -Tu te moques de moi avec une facilité désespérante, siffla t-il entre ses dents. »

« -Pas du tout, j'aimerais juste que tu t'entendes bien avec Harry, lui répondit elle avec une affection aussi sincère que surprenante. »

« -Tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à s'aimer Zélie, lui dit il d'une voix plus sévère qu'il ne le voulait. Tu n'as pas pu le faire avant tu ne pourras pas y arriver maintenant. On ne peut pas changer le passé. »

« -Non tu as raison mais on peut au moins essayer d'arranger le présent. »

Severus se pencha pour embrasser son front, oubliant un instant la présence du jeune Potter.

« -N'oublie pas qu'il est là pour une retenue pas pour prendre le thé, ajouta t-il d'une voix plus claire. »

« -Bien chef, se moqua t-elle avant qu'il ne quitte la salle de prophétie. »

En voyant disparaître la silhouette longiligne de son professeur de potions, Harry ressentit un certain soulagement. Ce qu'il venait de vivre à l'instant était sûrement l'une de ses expériences les plus éprouvantes de toute sa vie. Rogue avait raison, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de s'excuser. A bien y réfléchir, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Pourtant, curieusement, il se sentait à présent plus en paix avec lui-même. Il s'en était, d'ailleurs, voulu d'avoir laissé ses émotions le submerger si brusquement  ce maudit jour où il s'en était pris à son professeur. Adolescent, une telle réaction aurait pu au moins être compréhensible mais de la part d'un adulte comme lui ceci était tout simplement inacceptable, lui-même en convenait. Harry jeta un regard furtif en direction d'Yselle tandis qu'elle observait Rogue partir. Il aurait bien aimé le lui dire à elle aussi. Elle qui était si proche de lui à cet instant, et si lointaine pourtant. 

« -Excuse moi, murmura t-il. »

« -Tu as dit quelques choses Harry ? lui demanda t-elle en se tournant vers lui. »

« -Non, je…je me parlais à moi-même, bredouilla t-il. »

« -Ne reste pas debout au milieu de cette salle, suis moi, Harry. »

Yselle se dirigea vers la porte qui se trouvait près du grand tableau d'ardoise. Harry emboîta le pas derrière elle. Il franchit le seuil de cette porte de bois bleue, gravit les marches de l'escalier qui lui succédait et pénétra dans une nouvelle salle. Plus petite, plus intime que celle qu'ils avaient quittée quelques instants auparavant, cette pièce reprenait cependant une forme circulaire identique. De grandes fenêtres élancées inondaient de lumière les murs, mettant en valeur la teinte tilleul qui les recouvrait. De longs pans de taffetas roses retenus par des embrases moirées atténuaient un peu l'éclat du soleil de cette fin d'après midi. Harry balaya du regard l'ensemble de la salle. Une cheminée en marbre clair sculpté, une horloge en bronze, des vases précieux, une paires de fauteuils brodés de fleurs, quelques tableaux, un canapé tapissé de soie, un secrétaire marqueté, dans un coin, un piano à queue en acajou, près des fenêtres, une table ronde nappée d'un fatras de tissus pastels, deux chaises d'un bleu pervenche et des photos. Sur les murs, sur la console brune de la cheminée, sur les guéridons…partout des photos. Harry était convaincu d'avoir vu son père sur certaines d'entres elles.

« -Où sommes nous ? demanda t-il soudainement. »

« -Dans mes appartements, lui répondit elle tout en arrangeant le bouquet de fleur qui garnissait le centre de la table. »

« -C'est ici que tu as vécu ? la questionna t-il à nouveau. »

« -Oui, ton père m'a amené dans cette tour juste après m'avoir délivré, j'y suis resté depuis, reprit elle tout en redressant les bruns de camélias écarlates. D'ailleurs ta sœur et toi, vous êtes nés dans la pièce d'à côté, expliqua t-elle en pointant son visage vers une porte qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la salle. »

Harry tourna son visage pour contempler cette porte immaculée.

« -Papa était là ? »

« -Quoi ? »

« -Papa était là le jour où nous sommes nés, il était à tes côté ? précisa t-il avec intérêt. »

« -Bien sur, connaissant ton père, il n'aurait jamais manqué çà, lui répondit elle d'une voix tendre presque mélancolique. »

Le jeune homme fixa à nouveau son regard sur cette porte fermée. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait entendre la voix de son père la traverser. Il était convaincu qu'en ouvrant cette porte il se serait retrouvé face à lui, son père l'attendant serein. Et puis plus rien. L'illusion disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était formée dans son esprit ne laissant plus au fond delui que le sentiment d'un vide profond.

« -Viens t'asseoir, Harry, lui demanda Yselle qui avait prit place à table. Il est déjà 17h et je suis sûre que tu n'as pas eu le temps de goûter. »

Harry lui répondit d'un hochement de la tête et prit place en face de la jeune femme. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître un plateau d'argent, un service de porcelaine et un assortiment de biscuits fins. Yselle versa le thé. Une agréable odeur de bergamote s'échappa des tasses fumantes. Elle tendit à Harry l'une d'elle.

« -Je croyais que j'étais venu pour faire ma détention pas pour prendre le thé, dit il en prenant la pièce de porcelaine qu'elle lui offrait. »

« -Severus le croyais aussi, lui répondit elle avec un petit sourire. »

« -Et ma punition ? »

« -Elle est faîte, ajouta t-elle simplement. Tu t'es excusé. C'est suffisant pour moi. »

« -Alors que faisons nous maintenant ? »

« -Je pensais que nous pourrions discuter. »

******************

            Les deux préfets en chefs avaient traversés les couloirs de Poudlard avec une rapidité qu'ils n'avaient jamais expérimentés jusqu'à présent. Derrière un Lucius fulminant de rage, ils tentaient tant bien que mal de suivre la cadence. Instinctivement, Draco avait saisit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne pour l'aider à tenir la cadence. Cette marque de tendresse avait surpris la jeune fille, elle en aurait peut être tremblée si elle n'avait pas été, à ce moment là, en proie à une vive appréhension. Pourquoi était elle si sensible à un geste anodin comme celui-ci, elle qui avait déjà partagé bien plus avec le jeune homme ? Arrivé aux portes de la classe de prophétie, Lucius hésita un instant à entrée. Yselle ne l'avait-elle pas mise en garde contre les propriétés spécifiques de cette pièce ? Puis faisant fi de cette recommandation, il pénétra dans la salle en question. A sa grande stupéfaction, rien ne se produisit. Les deux étudiants entrèrent à leur tour. Hermione réajusta sur ses épaules la robe de sorcier dont Draco l'avait couverte en chemin. Le jeune homme avait raison, dans cette tenue il était bien évident que sa silhouette n'avait pas simplement été victime d'une légère prise de poids. Quand elle sentit une petite brise caresser son ventre dénudé, elle resserra les pans de la grande cape noire autour d'elle, lâchant par la même occasion la main de Draco. Ce dernier, confondu de ne plus sentir la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, se retourna et osa, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de son père, regarder la jeune fille qui se tenait à ses côtés.  Petite, emmaillotée dans un manteau deux fois trop grand pour elle, elle semblait fragile. S'il se l'était permis, Draco aurait sûrement entouré ses bras autour de cette petite chose de rien, cette petite chose qui bouleversait sa vie avec une innocence infinie. Il aurait tant voulut la protéger, la rassurer mais il ne fit rien. Il n'aurait pas pu d'ailleurs, pas devant son père, pas devant les autres, pas devant ceux qui n'auraient pas été capables de comprendre son geste. Quand Hermione croisa enfin ses yeux toujours absorbés dans leur contemplation, Draco détourna aussitôt son visage. Même devant elle, il ne pouvait permettre à ses sentiments de prendre le pas sur sa raison. Puis il sentit à nouveau le contact de sa main dans la sienne, il sentit sa chaleur contre lui. Il se permit de la regarder à nouveau et fut surpris de voir se dessiner sur son visage, dans ses yeux ambrés qui le fixaient à présent, une tendresse réconfortante. Il lui renvoya spontanément son sourire.

« -YSELLE ! s'écria Lucius quand il s'aperçut de l'absence de la jeune femme. YSELLE VIENS ICI TOUS DE SUITE, JE SAIS QUE TU ES DANS CETTE MAUDITE TOUR ! »

Après encore quelques secondes à s'époumoner, Lucius vit apparaître face à lui la silhouette de son épouse. Derrière elle se dessinait l'ombre d'Harry. Le jeune homme balayait du regard cette nouvelle assistance qui se présentait à lui. Grand, impressionnant de charisme, Malfoy père se tenait figé dans une colère qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir dissimuler. Instinctivement, Harry porta sa main à sa baguette, près à tout instant à intervenir si le mangemort tentait n'importe quelle attaque contre sa mère. Il restait sur le qui vive jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'attardent sur les deux personnes qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart, deux personnes dont la proximité lui semblait presque criminelle. Il plissa légèrement ses paupières comme pour s'assurer que cette main de serpentard enserrait bien les doigts fragiles de sa sœur que la main de sa sœur était bien poser contre le bras de ce serpent. Hermione en s'apercevant de la présence de son frère, s'écarta rapidement de Draco au plus grand regret de ce dernier.

« -Bonjour à toi aussi, Lucius, lui dit Yselle d'une manière sarcastique. »

« -Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi, Yselle, s'emporta à nouveau le sorcier. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Tu le savais, ne le nie pas ! »

« -Savoir quoi ? demanda t-elle avec une incrédulité feinte. »

« -Pour ces deux là, précisa t-il en agitant une main dédaigneuse en direction de Draco et d'Hermione. Tu savais très bien que ton innocente petite fille était enceinte, n'est ce pas ? »

« -Enceinte ?! se répéta à elle-même Yselle. C'était donc vrai. »

La jeune femme repensa à ce que Remus lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était lui qui lui avait suggéré l'état d'Hermione. Les sens des loups-garous étaient indiscutablement d'une incroyable acuité. L'Edelweiss avait attendu que sa fille lui en parle d'elle-même pour s'assurer de la perspicacité de cette information.

« -Alors tu le savais ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit, tu me l'as caché perfidement, tu as sûrement cru que tu pouvais gérer la situation sans me mettre dans la confidence, sans me préciser la nature des relations entre ta fille et mon fils…poursuivit Lucius de plus en plus hors de lui. »

« -Enceinte ?! Ne me dit pas que tu es enceinte de ce rat, Hermione, intervînt soudainement Harry qui semblait ne pas se remettre de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Pas toi, Hermione. »

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas en avant les yeux fixés dans ceux de sa sœur, essayant désespérément d'y trouver une quelconque explication.

« -Harry, je t'en prie, calme toi, lui répondit elle alors. »

« -Me calmer ? Mais je suis très calme, reprit il d'un ton sévère. Je me demande seulement comment tu as pu te laisser avoir par cette pourriture. J'espère au moins qu'il n'a rien manigancé pour t'avoir dans son lit. »

« -Harry ! s'ulcéra Hermione. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends Potter ? lui demanda Draco d'un air mauvais. Tu crois que j'ai forcé ta sœur ?! Mais pour qui tu me prends ?! »

Le jeune serpentard regarda Harry avec un air de défi, prêt à bondir à toute nouvelle insulte. Hermione tira légèrement sur le bras de Malfoy pour tempérer le plus possible sa colère qui commençait à se manifester dans tout son corps.

« -Harry, Draco, cessez de vous conduire comme des enfants que vous n'êtes pas ! »

La voix d'Yselle calme et ferme à la fois sembla figer l'assistance.

« -La situation est assez grave pour que vous vous permettiez d'en rajouter, reprit elle. Qu'Hermione soit enceinte de Draco n'est pas le problème, après tout, Harry, ta sœur est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, même si je suis convaincu que la situation lui échappe quelques peu. Je sais que Draco et elle seront très bien prendre leur responsabilité, n'est ce pas jeune homme ? demanda t-elle en tournant son visage vers Malfoy fils. »

Le jeune homme encore sous le choc de la situation se contenta d'hocher vivement la tête.

« -Bien, tu vois Harry, poursuivit elle en s'adressant à nouveau à son fils, tu n'as rien à craindre de Draco. Ses intentions vis-à-vis de notre petite 'Mione sont des plus honnêtes. »

_Honnêtes _? Harry grimaça aussitôt à cette idée. Lucius, également, ne pu réprimé un petit sourire moqueur. Yselle glissa sa main sur le bras de son fils et échangea un regard entendu avec lui.

« -Essaie de faire un effort, Harry, çà nous facilitera grandement la vie, lui dit elle en accentuant son regard dans le sien. »

Le jeune homme se sentit obliger d'acquiescer à ce que sa mère venait de lui demander. Il inspira profondément et tenta tant bien que mal de se contenir.

« -Quant à toi, Lucius, je ne vois pas très bien ce qui justifie ton emportement soudain, je croyais que tu étais venu pour parler à ton fils, pas pour l'effrayer, lui et ma fille, lui dit elle sur un ton de reproche. »

« -Tu me caches une information de cette importance et après tu t'étonnes de ma réaction ?! Est-ce que tu ne moquerais pas un peu de moi, Yselle ?! »

« -Je comprends que cela te déplaise, lui répondit elle d'une voix plus douce, mais je voulais leur laisser l'initiative de nous en parler d'eux même. »

Le regard qu'elle lui renvoya suffit à apaiser un peu la colère de Lucius.

« -Cela ne va pas arranger la situation, reprit il. Une Edelweiss enceinte, ce n'est pas une situation des plus commodes. Tu dois bien savoir de quoi je veux parler Yselle ? »

« -Nous trouverons une solution adéquate, se contenta t-elle de répondre en prenant soin de rassurer sa fille par un petit sourire. » 

_Une Edelweiss enceinte ? Pas une situation commode_. Qu'est ce que le père de Malfoy entendait par là ? Hermione n'avait pas imaginé, un instant, que sa filiation pouvait avoir une quelconque influence sur sa grossesse. Elle, qui avait déjà du mal à percevoir pleinement la situation actuelle, se trouvait, à présent, complètement déboussolée.

« -Bien puisque la question est presque réglée, reprit Yselle en balayant du regard l'ensemble des protagonistes qui se dressait à ses côtés. Je crois qu'il serait bon de profiter de l'occasion qui nous réunit ici aujourd'hui pour aborder un autre sujet, qui à également toute son importance. Qu'en penses tu Lucius ? »

« -A toi l'honneur, lui répondit il en affichant un petit sourire narquois. »

« -Bien. »

Elle insuffla profondément et d'un ton le plus détendu possible, elle ajouta :

« -Lucius et moi, nous sommes…elle hésita un instant et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à terminer sa phrase, Malfoy l'interrompit. »

« -Mariés, je crois que c'est comme cela que çà se dit. »

« -C'est ce que j'allais dire, Lucius, pesta t-elle gentiment. »

« -Je n'en doute pas Yselle, reprit il en lui adressant un sourire moqueur. »

« -Oh ! Mon dieu ! laissa échapper Hermione. »

« -C'est une plaisanterie, renchérit Harry tout aussi abasourdi que sa sœur. »

Seul Draco semblait ne pas être étonné par cette déclaration. Son père avait raison : un Malfoy parvenait toujours à ses fins.

« -Habituellement, j'évite de faire des plaisanteries dans ce genre de situation, répondit simplement sa mère d'un ton plus badin que ce que l'instant ne requerrait. »

Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi choqué par cette nouvelle, il en aurait sûrement déduit que sa mère ne voyait aucun mal dans cette union qu'il jugeait contre nature. Harry sentit un instant son esprit s'embrumer. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Tout devînt flou devant lui. Se sentant perdre pied, le jeune homme posa nerveusement sa main contre le bois brut de l'une des nombreuses tables pour l'aider à se soutenir un peu. Que lui arrivait il ? Yselle qui avait remarqué immédiatement son malaise, se précipita vers lui. 

« -Qu'est ce que tu as, Harry ? lui demanda t-elle d'une mine soucieuse. »

« -Ce n'est rien, juste ma cicatrice qui me fait un peu mal, souffla t-il d'une voix encore peu sûre. »

« -Il est là ?! demanda t-elle aussitôt à Lucius le regard alerte. »

« -Je n'en sais rien, Yselle, lui répondit le sorcier conscient de l'inquiétude qui avait si soudainement envahit la jeune femme. Je suppose que si c'était le cas, je l'aurais senti. »

« -Tu dois avoir raison, ajouta t-elle en essayant de retrouver un calme apparent. Tu vas mieux, Harry ? Tu devrais peut être te reposer un peu. »

« -Non, çà ira, la rassura t-il en se redressant miraculeusement. Çà m'est déjà passé. »

Il croisa alors ses yeux. Des yeux inquiets qui le regardaient lui. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de s'émouvoir de cette expression inconnue qui se dessinait sur le visage de celle qu'il osait enfin reconnaître comme sa mère. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin commencé à comprendre ce que cela impliquait, il avait enfin prit conscience d'une multitude de choses qu'il avait essayé de nier jusqu'à maintenant. Petite réjouissance qui lui faisait presque oublier le reste. Un sourire peint sur les lèvres, Harry reprit, alors, d'un ton étrangement ragaillardi :  

« -Est-ce que tu l'as dit à Sirius, à propos de ce…mariage ? demanda t-il à Yselle en jetant un regard terrible vers Lucius qui le lui renvoya avec autant d'animosité. »

« -Disons que ton parrain à deviner par lui-même, lui répondit elle un peu gênée. Il n'a pas semblé l'apprécier au départ mais curieusement, depuis quelques jours, il semble accepter la chose. »

« -Je suppose que s'il est capable d'un tel effort, je peux l'être aussi, ajouta t-il. »

« -Merci Harry. »

« -Draco, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, intervînt soudainement Lucius. »

« -Où vas-tu ? lui demanda surprise Yselle. »

« -Draco et moi devons avoir une petite conversation, répondit il d'un ton sévère en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus au jeune homme en question. »

« -Je vois, je suppose que nous nous verrons plus tard, acheva t-elle de dire, alors que Lucius et son fils avaient déjà franchit le seuil de la porte. »

Lucius se tourna une dernière fois vers elle pour lui adresser un dernier petit sourire en coin tout à fait à la mesure de sa réputation, et profita de l'occasion pour échanger, à nouveau, un regard noir avec le jeune Potter puis disparut promptement.

« -Harry, je crois réellement que tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as une mine pâle, lui conseilla sa mère une fois que les Malfoy les eurent définitivement quitté. »

« -C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air bien, Harry, reprit Hermione qui s'était approchée de lui avec un air soucieux. »

« -Ce serait peut être mieux, en effet, concéda t-il. »

Tout comme les deux serpentards avant lui, Harry prit congé prestement. Après un dernier au revoir à sa mère puis à sa soeur, il dévala les grands escaliers de la tour sud pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant le dîner, peut être que cela lui serait suffisant pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Au-delà de la simple inquiétude, que dire, du trouble profond dans lequel ce flot de nouvelles déstabilisantes l'avait plongé, Harry sentait poindre en lui un sentiment bien plus obscur, une impression de malaise, le sentiment que quelque chose de terrible se préparait, quelque chose qui expliquait peut être, à lui seul, le vertige qui l'avait fait perdre pied quelques instants auparavant. 

« -Il a souvent des malaises de ce genre ? »

« -Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Hermione après un court instant de réflexion. Habituellement ceux sont chaque nouvelle manifestation de Voldemort qui cause de tels troubles chez lui. »

« -Je vois, ajouta simplement Yselle le regardant encore plonger dans ses pensées. »

« -Tu crois qu'il y a lieu de s'inquiéter ? lui demanda la jeune préfète. »

« -Pas pour le moment, mais il faut faire attention. Harry n'est pas du genre à partager ses angoisses. S'il ne va pas bien, il est très bien capable de nous le cacher. »

« -Cà lui ressemble tout à fait, reprit Hermione. Harry n'aime pas montrer qu'il est faible, il n'y peut rien, je suppose que c'est dans sa nature. »

« -Dans ce cas là, garde un œil sur lui et préviens moi au moindre doute. »

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air déterminée comme si la mission que sa mère venait de lui donner comportait quelque chose de sacré.

« -Bien, il faut maintenant que nous parlions de toi, poursuivit Yselle d'un ton qui oscillait entre la légèreté et un sérieux mal assuré. »

« -De moi ? se surprit à demander la jeune fille. »

« -Exactement, lui confirma sa mère en pesant sa voix d'un air plus grave. Il y a certaines choses que j'aimerai mettre au point avec toi. »

******************

_Ne penser que d'amour, n'avoir d'autre langage,_

_Brûler d'un feu cruel allumé dans mes os,_

_N'avoir qu'un seul désir qui n'a point de repos,_

_Se plaire en son tourment et bénir son servage,_

_Changer en un moment mille fois de visage,_

_Jeter sans y penser et soupirs et sanglots,_

_Discourir sans raison, répondre sans propos,_

_Comme un homme qui rêve ou qui n'est pas bien sage,_

_Affliger son esprit de milles déplaisirs,_

_Languir entre l'espoir, la crainte et les désirs,_

_Dévoré d'un soupçon qui jamais ne me laisse,_

_Mourir cent fois le jour, et ne pouvoir mourir,_

_C'est le mal qui me tue, et dont je meurs sans cesse,_

_Comme un fleuve qui passe et qui ne peut tarir._

                                               Forget de la Picardière, 1609.

Maudite littérature moldue, toujours pourri de sentimentalisme, pensa Draco en rejetant le livre à sa place initiale.

« -Fait attention à mes livres, Malfoy ! le mit en garde Hermione qui venait de le rejoindre dans leur salle commune. »

Draco, installé dans l'un des fauteuils de velours, les pieds posés nonchalamment sur la petite table basse, ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, il se contenta de rétorquer, d'une voix qui avait du mal à se défaire de son habituel ton dédaigneux :

« -Tu ne devrais pas les laisser traîner n'importe où ! »

« -D'après ton humeur, je suis tenter de supposer que ton entretien avec ton père n'a pas été des plus joyeux, lui répondit elle en s'approchant de lui. »

« -Cà t'étonne ? reprit il d'une voix égale. »

« - Pas vraiment, concéda t-elle. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. »

« -Il ne s'attendait pas à çà, ajouta t-il en essayant d'éviter le regard de la jeune fille. J'aurais du le prévenir avant, mais je n'en pas eu l'occasion, conclut il d'un air dépité. »

« -Je suis désolé, lui dit elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. »

« -Cesse d'être désolé, s'emporta t-il soudainement avant de bondir hors de son siège et de se figer auprès d'une des fenêtre encore faiblement éclairé par le jour déclinant. Cela ne nous mène à rien. »

« -Et toi cesse d'être désagréable ! l'houspilla t-elle à son tour, mécontente de le voir passer ses nerfs sur elle. »

« -C'est plus fort que moi, avoua t-il d'un ton plus amer que fâché. »

Hermione se releva silencieusement. Elle resta là, debout à l'observer demeurer muet devant l'éclair de lumière qui s'attachait, une dernière fois, contre sa peau blanche. Un silence étrange s'installa alors. La jeune fille ne savait plus si elle devait être contrariée par le comportement du serpentard ou si, au contraire, il lui fallait faire preuve de compréhension.

« -Pourquoi es tu comme çà ? lui demanda t-elle soudainement. »

Son intervention surpris suffisamment Malfoy pour qu'il prenne la peine de se retourner, un instant. Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille et vit dans son regard un voile de désespoir qui se mêlait à une détermination que Draco ne connaissait que trop bien.   

« -Pourquoi changes tu d'humeur si rapidement, Draco ? poursuivit elle. Un jour tu es blanc, le lendemain tu es noir. Comment veux tu que je te comprennes si tu es si versatile ? »

« -Personne ne te demande de me comprendre, rétorqua t-il sombrement. »

« -Peut être, mais moi je le veux, reprit elle avec une détermination grandissante. »

« -Pour quelle raison ? la questionna t-il tout en croisant les bras d'un air hautain. »

« -Comment çà pour quelle raison ? riposta t-elle les sourcils froncés. Tu es idiot ou tu fais mine de l'être ? Tu crois que tout ce qui se passe n'est qu'une sombre erreur, que je suis, aujourd'hui, près de toi par la force du hasard, qu'il n'y a rien qui ne m'attache à toi, rien d'autre que…que ce bébé, lâcha t-elle en désignant son ventre arrondi. Ce n'est pas que çà, Draco, pas que çà. Çà ne l'était pas au début, çà ne l'est toujours pas maintenant. »

« -Tu t'emportes, Granger,et deviens confuse, lui lança t-il, lui qui avait détourné son regard pour ne pas être confronté aux sentiments troublés de la jeune fille, pour ne pas non plus laissé transparaître les siens qu'il avait bien du mal à contenir. »

« -Peut être, concéda t-elle d'un air étonnement résigné comme si toute sa vigueur venait de se dissiper dans ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tu as raison, je…je me sens seulement perdue, finit elle par avouer. Mais malgré tout, malgré ce sentiment de profonde incapacité, malgré ce que ma mère a pu me dire sur les dangers auxquels nous pourrions être confronté, j'ai une certitude, une certitude que personne ne peut à présent ébranler. »

Draco s'osa à nouveau à tourner son attention vers elle. Ses yeux étaient illuminés d'un éclat étrange et saisissant. Il en fut très troublé.

« -Je sais…je sais que…hésita t-elle à dire, je suis très attachée à toi, Draco Malfoy, quoique tu en dises, quoique tu fasses. Je n'y peux plus rien. »

Le jeune homme resta muet devant cette révélation timide. Lui qui, jusqu'à la venue d'Hermione, était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Lui qui n'était plus sûre de rien. A cet instant précis, il lui était impossible de se sortir de cette torpeur dans laquelle tous ces évènements l'avaient menés. 

« -Je vais aller me reposer ajouta t-elle d'une voix lasse. Je suis bien trop fatiguée maintenant. »

Avant que Draco ne réagisse la porte de sa chambre s'était déjà refermée. Que lui arrivait il ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas été capable de lui répondre, de lui dire ne serait ce qu'un mot ? N'était ce pas ce qu'elle avait attendu ? A ce flot de questions, il n'était pas difficile pour le jeune homme d'y trouver une réponse. Oserait il pour autant se l'avouer ? Avouer qu'il avait peur. Une peur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'à présent, une peur incontrôlable qui venait saisir son estomac dans un étau et le compresser au point d'en ressentir comme une nausée. Pourquoi avait il peur ? Pourquoi lui, le Grand Draco Malfoy, se sentait il faible tout à coup, lui qui se croyait insensible, intouchable ? La réponse était simple. Draco Malfoy était amoureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait, malgré lui, noué un lien indéfectible avec quelqu'un qui lui était en tout point étranger. Et cet amour ? loin de le contenter, le dévorait inexorablement. C'était sa faiblesse, son talon d'Achille, sa ruine, car sans elle il n'était plus rien. Sa peur venait de cette simple constatation. Mille fois, il avait rêvé que tout se finisse, mille fois, il l'avait vu morte, mille fois il en était mort lui-même. 'J'ai peur de la mort, à présent, pensa t-il, moi qui n'ai jamais éprouvé ce sentiment, j'ai peur parce que je sais que je peux te perdre'. Draco regarda une dernière fois le portrait de Léonie qui marquait l'entrée de la chambre d'Hermione, il réfléchit, un instant encore et se décida à franchir cette maudite porte.

******************

            Dans un coin de Poudlard à la nuit tombée, ne résonnaient plus que les voix fatiguées de personnes en pleine incertitude.

« -La situation est dramatique. »

« -Sans parler que ces deux jeunes gens ne font rien pour nous faciliter la tâche, ajouta Rogue d'un ton sombre. »

« -Tomber enceinte d'un Malfoy ?! Mais qu'est ce qui lui est bien passé par la tête ?! »

« -Je ne crois pas qu'il est utile de revenir là-dessus, Sirius, intervint Lupin. »

« -Tout à fait, le plus important c'est de redoubler de vigilance à l'égard d'Hermione, tout en espérant que mon père ne se doute pas de l'existence de ses petits-enfants. »

« -Rien est sûr, Yselle, ajouta Dumbledore d'une voix usée par le temps et les soucis. Rien n'est sûr. »

_A suivre…_

A/n : Et oui, comme vous vous en êtes aperçu, je crois, l'univers des Edelweiss est un monde merveilleux où règne le bonheur, où il fait toujours beau…non là j'exagère. Mais un jour çà ira mieux. Quand çà ? Là vous m'en demandez un peu trop. On est loin de la partie de barbecue quoique si on y ajoute les Malfoy, tonton Sirius et Rogue, qui est, rappelons le, son meilleur ami, çà peut être sympa. Il faut que j'y pense sérieusement. La bonne nouvelle dans tout çà c'est que je sais ce que je vais mettre dans mon prochain chapitre. Et là, je suis sûre que vous vous dîtes : « très bien, on aura le prochain chapitre dans une semaine au plus tard », et moi je dis NON, encore une fois. Pourquoi ? Parce que je reprends les cours à la fac, puis que je m'octroie un peu de vacances, histoire d'avoir l'esprit frais et réveillé. En conclusion, si tout va bien, prochain chapitre dans deux semaines. Je crois que çà va devenir une habitude. Deux semaines çà passe vite de toute façon et puis je suis sûre que vous avez pleine chose à faire, m'envoyer des rewiews par exemple (ce n'est qu'une suggestion) ou bien visiter Ploërmel, aider votre cousin à réparer sa moto bécane, acheter les nouvelles bottes en peau de nubuck ultra tendance, faire l'éternel gâteau au yaourt pour votre voisine du 5ième qui en raffole…enfin plein de choses quoi. Donc bisous et à dans deux semaines si tout va bien. Ah ! J'allais oublier, Rewiews (et là c'est pas qu'une suggestion).


	24. La bibliothèque des Edelweiss

**Paprika star **: Merci de m'envoyer des rewiews toujours aussi sympas. Concernant Lucius, la situation est un peu compliquée. Malfoy père est techniquement toujours un mangemort, dans son cœur c'est une autre histoire. Les choses ne sont pas encore très claires, en tout cas pas assez pour Sirius et Remus. Ils auront sûrement du mal à lui faire confiance, ils attendent de le voir faire ses preuves. Pour Severus, c'est différent, après tout Lucius est son meilleur ami.

**LeslieGlady**: C'est vrai qu'Hermione, elle peut être énervante, avoir Draco pour elle toute seule c'est pas sympa pour les copines. Heureusement pour elle qu'on l'aime bien. :P

**Celine**: La suite, c'est tout de suite, en espérant qu'elle soit du même niveau que les autres. Merci.

**Titou**: Bon, cette fois-ci j'ai eu un peu plus de retard pour poster ma fic. Pourquoi ? J'étais parti dans le seul coin de campagne où internet est encore inconnu donc pas possible d'envoyer mon nouveau chapitre. C'est vrai que pour Sirius, j'aurais pu trouvé une autre personne, histoire qu'il soit un peu heureux lui aussi mais non. Je voulais pas. Et puis, c'était important que notre gros Saint-bernard soit amoureux d'Yselle pour expliquer son comportement  pas toujours très claire. Enfin, c'est vrai que c'est pas gentil de ma part de le condamner au célibat mais séducteur comme il est il trouvera bien quelqu'un un de ces jours.

**Fumseck**: Je me suis dépêchée pour finir mon chapitre. Çà pas été facile mais j'y suis arrivée, y a des fois je me demande comment je fais. Bon faut dire que je suis aidée, quand on me demande de continuer ma « petite merveille », c'est difficile de ne pas le faire.

**Phénix**20 : Entre Yselle et Harry, çà avance lentement mais sûrement. C'est sûre qu'il ne vont se sauter dans les bras pour se dire bonjour (c'est pas leur genre de toute manière) mais ils vont arriver par se rabibocher, enfin je l'espère.

**Dega**: Désolé de ne pas te livrer un énième chapitre pour tes vacances mais moi aussi je m'octroie un peu de repos au fin fond de la France. Je suis pas sûre que mes profs à la fac seront ravi d'apprendre que je bulle pendant ils travaillent comme des malades mais il faut bien  savoir se faire plaisir.

**Whippet **: Merci pour les encouragements, c'est çà qui me stimule. J'avoue qu'il y a des fois je lâcherais bien l'affaire, pas parce que je commence à me lasser mais parce que çà prend quand même pas mal de temps. Heureusement que j'aime écrire et qu'il y a des gros bisous tout mouillés pour me pousser à continuer.

**Cathe**: C'est cours mais précis comme rewiew. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu et j'y suis arrivé.

**Kathleen**: Salut à toi, Kathleen. Pour ta proposition d'une discute entre Draco et Harry, je trouve çà très bien, il faut seulement que je vois comment je peux la placer dans un de mes chapitres à venir. Concernant ta fic, comme je te l'ai dit j'aimerai bien la lire. Tu l'as posté sur ff.net ? 

**Angel 283 **: Alors pour Harry, concernant son caractère c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à une réaction un peu plus corsée mais disons qu'il essaie de prendre les choses moins à cœur. Il a compris que certaines choses lui échappaient alors il tente de faire avec. Pour Hermione, c'est vrai que si elle était une fille comme nous elle ne serais sûrement pas tombée enceinte (bien que je pense qu'elle s'est un peu laissée surprendre par les évènements, elle n'avait pas prévu, au début, que sa relation avec Malfoy change de cette façon). Je part sur le principe qu'Hermione n'est pas comme nous, qu'elle vit dans un monde un peu clos et que, contrairement à ce que l'on pense, elle ne sait pas tout (c'est peut être pas crédible mais on va faire un effort). Donc voilà pourquoi Hermione se retrouve dans de drôles draps.

**Carine **: Alors là je t'arrête, c'est vrai qu'il peut y a avoir des incohérences dans mon histoire mais pour cette partie là de l'histoire il y en a pas (c'est vrai que je l'ai quand même relu pour m'en assurer), Yselle n'est pas nue, elle enlève seulement sa robe de sorcière, celle qu'elle met par-dessus ses vêtements, tout simplement. 

**Elsar**: C'est vrai qu'Hermione, elle a bien du courage. Mais bon, il faut bien çà si elle veut garder son p'tit Malfoy chéri.

**Frite 12 **: Kisous bien salés à toi aussi. Malfoy, il peut être dure mais face à notre p'tite 'Mione il fait pas le poids. 

**Blou**: Je sais, je sais, je suis très rapide. C'est ma principale qualité, enfin là j'exagère. J'avoue que là j'arrive à peu près à ne pas dépasser mes échéances.

**Amy Malfoy **: Moi çà va bien. Surtout après avoir lu toutes ses rewiews, çà me booste toujours autant. Bon ben, j'espère que mon nouveau chapitre te rendras aussi joyeuse, c'est tout ce que je peux souhaiter.

**Lira Sama **: Je ne sais pas si j'écris bien mais en tout cas j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir et puis l'imagination çà permet de s'évader, ce qui est plutôt sympa. La seule petite astuce que je peux donner me concernant, c'est que j'écoute de la musique quand j'écris, une musique bien choisis, pas toujours la même mais qui correspond aux scènes que j'ai imaginées. Voilà mon secret, je suis pas sûre que s'en soit vraiment un mais bon moi çà me motive.

**Sydney **: Voilà la question que j'attendais depuis le jour où j'ai commencé à recevoir des rewiews. Comme je la voyais pas venir, je me suis dit que tout le monde devait connaître la signification du mot Edelweiss. Alors je suis très heureuse de te répondre. Edelweiss, c'est le nom allemand d'une fleur assez rare qui ne pousse qu'en altitude. On l'appelle également étoile d'argent ou pied-de-lion à cause de sa forme. L'edelweiss est signe de courage, d'immortalité et de fragilité en même temps. Dans le langage des fleurs, elle évoque le souvenir. Alors merci Sydney de me laisser étaler un peu les maigres connaissances que je peux avoir en horticulture.

Pour les rewiews, c'est fini, alors bonne lecture. A oui, j'allais oublier de préciser qu'il y un little passage R à la fin de ce chapitre, les âmes sensibles peuvent donc le zapper s'ils le désirent.

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

Chapitre XXIV : La bibliothèque des Edelweiss.

            « Je me suis éveillée étendue sur mon lit, le corps à moitié couvert de cette couverture de laine que m'avait confectionnée ma mère quand je n'étais qu'une petite fille aux cheveux mal peignés, aux dents trop longues. Elle me l'avait glissée dans ma valise la veille de mon départ pour Poudlard. Je lui avais dit que je n'en aurais pas besoin, que l'école disposait sûrement d'assez de couvertures pour que je ne sois pas victime du froid en plein hiver mais elle avait insisté. Plus tard elle m'avait expliqué que pour elle s'était un moyen de rester près de moi, de me protéger. L'image était un peu naïve mais, en quittant ma mère pour la première fois, elle m'avait émue malgré moi. Depuis je n'ai pas quitté ce bout de laine, à présent trop petit pour me couvrir des pieds à la tête. Il m'a réchauffé les soirs de grands froids et, oserais-je l'avouer, il m'a consolé dans les moments de grandes solitudes. C'est pathétique de la part d'une grande fille comme moi, de la part de la mère que je serais bientôt, de se réconforter de la présence d'une simple couverture, comme un bébé peut l'être par son nounours. Mais cette nuit, quand j'ai ouvert mes yeux, quand j'ai vu la lueur de cette lune scintiller dans la pénombre de ma chambre, je n'ai pas machinalement cherché à tâtons cette laine rose bonbon pour la tirer contre moi, non, je ne l'ai pas fais, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'ai pas froid, peut être parce que les nuits commencent à se réchauffer, peut être aussi parce qu'il est là, allongé dans le même lit, près de moi, contre moi, sa tête reposant sur mon ventre, ses cheveux balayants ma peau. Il est ma couverture en laine rose. Je ne sais pas si Draco apprécierai la comparaison, pourtant je ne peux lui faire de plus beaux compliments parce que cette couverture est au fond bien plus ce qu'elle ne laisse paraître, elle est ma mère, mon père, ma maison d'enfance, elle est les moments heureux qui ont remplis mon existence, elle est tout ce qui m'a permis de résister aux aléas de la vie, elle a été ma bouée de sauvetage. Lui, il n'en saura peut être jamais rien, cela restera mon dernier secret, le plus profond, le plus immuable. Etendue comme je le suis, Draco endormit contre moi, mon ventre protégé par sa propre chaleur, je ne peux demandé rien de plus. Après ce qu'il m'a dit, après les sentiments que j'ai senti poindre dans son regards, il serait indécent de ma part d'exiger davantage que ce qui m'est offert à cette instant. Je sais pourtant que ce n'est qu'un moment de répit. Ma mère m'a prévenue, elle m'a mis en garde contre le danger que je pouvais encourir dans mon état. Maman a dit : « - Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une Edelweiss que tu dois faire attention, ce n'est pas pour cela que nous allons devoir te protéger. C'est parce que tu es l'une de ses descendantes, la descendante de Tom, c'est pour cela que tu dois prendre garde et te préserver. Il va falloir trouver un moyen pour cacher ta grossesse et aussi ta relation avec le jeune Malfoy. » Je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas tout avouer, qu'elle a préférer me cacher certaines choses, des choses plus inquiétantes, plus sombres. Si elle me connaît bien, ma mère doit se douter que ce genre de détail ne m'échappe pas. Je sais très bien ce que vaut le sang d'un nouveau né pour un sorcier adepte de la magie noire, bien plus quand il s'agit de son propre petit-fils. L'immortalité se nourrit d'une substance aussi précieuse. Pourquoi Voldemort n'y a t-il pas pensé avant ? Un enfant de sa fille aurait pu lui assurer sa place d'être suprême ? Peut être avait il eu peur que ce tour ne se retourne contre lui ? Je devrais sûrement être effrayé à présent que je sais. C'est bien ce que j'ai ressenti tant de fois depuis la mort de mes parents. Mais pas maintenant. Draco avait déjà promis de tout faire pour rester à mes côtés, et çà bien avant de savoir que j'attendais son enfant. Ce soir il a fait plus qu'une promesse d'engagement, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas ce que je lui demandais, il m'a fais comprendre qu'il me faisait suffisamment confiance pour m'ouvrir sa porte, me laisser entrer dans son univers. Je crois que Draco en avait jeté la clef depuis longtemps convaincu que personne ne viendrait plus y frapper. Ce n'est rien pensez vous, pas grand-chose, dans ce cas là, cela veut dire que vous ne connaissez pas bien mon Malfoy, mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant, à présent je suis la seule à le connaître et cela me donne le droit de dire qu'il est à moi. Cette nuit quand il s'est endormit dans mes bras, je suis sûre de l'avoir entendu murmurer : _Je t'aime_. Mon cœur veut s'en convaincre. Draco a avoué dans un souffle discret quelque chose que moi-même je n'ai pas encore osé lui dire. Quand pourra t-on enfin se parler avec franchise sans redouter la réaction de l'autre ? Je ne sais pas…demain peut être, non pas demain, je dois d'abord parler à Ron. »

******************

            L'endroit était grand, grand et très impressionnant. Harry ne savait plus très bien quelle idée il s'était faite de ce lieu avant de s'y trouver, à présent. Il savait seulement que cela dépassait ses capacités d'imaginations. Il n'avait vu ce manoir que de l'intérieur mais il était certain que l'extérieur devait être tout aussi imposant. La crainte et la déférence. Des pièces vastes comme des terrains de quidditch, des portes massives en pagailles, un labyrinthe de couloirs, des objets luxueux, des matériaux brillants de milles éclats, Harry n'était pas là pour la visite mais ce qu'il avait vu avait suffit à estimer l'ampleur du domaine. Rien n'était laissé au hasard pour manifester le pouvoir des occupants. Le manoir des Malfoy expliquait peut être à lui seul l'outrecuidance de ses propriétaires. Générations d'hommes qui avaient accumulés, empilés sans vergogne trésors et autres préciosités capables d'asseoir à travers les âges la suprématie de leur dynastie. Comment ne pas se sentir maître du monde dans un endroit pareil ? Comment ne pas grandir avec la sensation d'être quelqu'un d'unique, de magnifique, un bijou caché dans un écrin de valeur ? Cela pouvait expliquer certaines choses, certains comportements, quelques traits de caractères mais çà ne les excusaient pas pour autant. Au milieu de cet excès de grandiloquence, Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'afficher une profonde indifférence même quand ils passèrent devant une vitrine à trophées qui exposait fièrement le balai du plus grand attrapeur de tout l'histoire du quidditch, la star incontesté de tout bon joueur qui se respecte, le légendaire Clairmont Crochemore. La tentation fut pourtant grande pour lui de s'arrêter la bouche ouverte d'admiration devant cette véritable pièce de musée, comme le fit son ami Ron Weasley avec une joie bien caractéristique de son tempérament impétueux. Harry avait été obligé de le tirer par le bras pour le décoller de  cette vitre qu'il menaçait de marquer par sa salive. Il était déjà difficile de venir en terrain ennemi, cela ne servait à rien de contenter l'adversaire en s'extasiant face à son amas de breloques. Si Malfoy pouvait affiché la plus profonde désinvolture devant toutes ses merveilles, lui, Harry Potter le pouvait aussi. Les quatre jeunes gens avaient cheminés le long de ses couloirs, toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut. Yselle les accompagnait. Elle leur avait indiqué l'importance de cette démarche. Il était indispensable, avait elle préciser avant leur départ, de retrouver cette fameuse prophétie capable d'aider à mettre à mal les projets de Voldemort. La  solution se trouvait là au milieu de cette collection de carnets ayant tous appartenus aux Edelweiss. Des milliers de petits cahiers, parfois des rouleaux conservés comme un autre trésor que les Malfoy avaient su s'approprier. Harry en frissonna d'émerveillement quand il découvrit cette bibliothèque emplie de ces bouts d'histoires, de ce qui constituait toute la richesse de sa propre famille. Savoir que tout ceci était possession des Malfoy avait de quoi ombrager profondément le jeune griffondore mais Harry se reprit. Il s'était promis de tempérer ses sentiments à l'égard de ces Malfoy qu'il avait tant haït et qui se raccrochaient aujourd'hui aux seuls êtres à qui il concédait un attachement sincère. Harry se tourna un instant pour observer la réaction de sa mère face à ce patrimoine qui s'étalait à ses yeux. Etait ce la première fois qu'elle pouvait admirer le capital de ses ancêtres dans sa totalité ? N'était elle pas déçu de savoir que tout ceci n'était plus à elle ? Apparemment, non. Peut être parce qu'Yselle se réjouissait de contempler le cadeau que son si « merveilleux » époux s'était vu contraint de lui faire. La clause de leur mariage le stipulait clairement : Lucius Malfoy acceptait de restituer sans réserve le capitale des Edelweiss que lui avait lui-même offert son précédent propriétaire, Tom Jedusor. Lucius était peut être son mari mais les affaires restaient les affaires. Yselle avait rêvé de cette montagne de prophétie des milliers de fois. C'était un bien précieux qu'il était dangereux de laisser entre des mains mal attentionnées. Voldemort savait ce qu'il faisait en les offrant à cette famille qu'il avait toujours tenue comme fidèle à sa cause, le temps avait démontré les quelques failles que ses convictions pouvaient recélés. Malfoy père ne lui avait pas tourné le dos à son grand retour mais il s'était très bien accoutumé de son absence. Voldemort l'en avait pardonné depuis longtemps, un aussi bon élément que lui méritait un peu d'indulgence. La vérité aurait sûrement rappelé les pires instincts meurtriers du seigneur foncé. Lucius pactisant avec l'ennemi, pire que çà, participant à la perte de son seigneur et maître, il aurait sûrement mérité pour cela une mort des plus affreuse. 

« -Bien, je crois que nous n'avons plus qu'à nous mettre au travail, proposa Yselle après s'être perdue dans une longue minute de contemplation. »

« -Je ne voudrais pas gâché votre entrain, intervînt Ron d'un air sceptique, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'à nous cinq on parvienne à trouver cette fameuse prophétie. C'est vrai, suffit de voir le nombre de cahiers qui s'entassent ici pour s'en convaincre. On y arrivera jamais. »

« -Ron, un peu de bonne volonté, je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas impossible, ajouta Hermione en essayant de paraître plus enthousiasme qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. »

« -Nous n'avons pas besoin de tous les lires, précisa Yselle, le contenu de certain de ces carnets nous sont déjà connu, d'autre son antérieur à la prophétie de Prediger Edelweiss et ne nous intéressent donc pas. En éliminant tout çà, il ne nous reste plus… »

« -…qu'un bon milliers de cahiers, compléta Draco. »

« -On n'a plus qu'à compter sur notre chance, souffla ironiquement Harry à son meilleur ami. »

« -Je crois qu'à ce niveau là, on soit un peu mal barrés, lui renvoya Ron dans un murmure sarcastique, suffit de voir où on se trouve en ce moment, juste dans l'antre du furet bondissant. »

Hermione qui n'avait rien perdu de leur petit échange, leur lança un regard orageux qui figea le rouquin sur place. Elle ne goûtait pas, apparemment, à leur plaisanterie.

« -Fais attention Ron, il faudrait pas oublié que notre p'tite 'Mione est devenu une fervente défenseuse de la cause animale, plaisanta Harry dans un petit rire insonore. »

« -Ri toujours, c'est pas moi en tout cas qui seras obligé de me coltiner le tandem Malfoy à chaque repas de famille, rétorqua son ami d'un air moqueur. »

Cette réplique suffit à faire disparaître le petit sourire de Mr Potter. Les quatre étudiants s'étaient installés à même le sol, sur l'épais tapis qui couvrait le plancher de bois précieux. Eparpillés en petits groupe, d'un côté Harry et Ron, de l'autre Draco et Hermione, plus loin Yselle assise en hauteur sur un escabeau vernis, nuls ne prononçaient une parole, trop captivés par des recherches qui réclamaient toute leur attention. Le temps passa, les minutes, bientôt les heures s'écoulèrent, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en aperçoivent.

« -Quel travail besogneux ! s'exclama d'une voix moqueuse l'homme qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. » 

Lucius Malfoy se tenait nonchalamment devant un auditoire circonspect : la silhouette perpétuellement svelte et charismatique, le cheveu soyeux, le regard brillant. A cette apparition, Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer, Hermione frissonna malgré elle quand Draco préférait afficher son éternelle indifférence, seule Yselle semblait peindre sur son visage un sourire sincère face à celui qui était venu perturber leur concentration. Etre dans l'antre de la bête passe encore tant que la bête en question ne pointait pas son nez. Lucius ne prit pas la peine d'en rajouter. Yselle le rejoignit promptement. Ensemble ils quittèrent la bibliothèque non sans avoir auparavant prié Guimond, l'elfe de maison, de rapporter au quatre jeunes travailleurs de quoi se restaurer copieusement.

« -Quand je pense que ta mère est marié à çà, ajouta Ron une fois que les deux adultes eurent définitivement disparu, elle aurait mieux fait d'épouser Rogue. »

Il fit une pause puis reprit d'une air dégoûté :

« -Beurk, rien que d'y penser, j'en ai de l'urticaire. »

« -Cà n'avait pas pourtant l'air de te gêner autant que çà quand Hermione est venu t'annoncer qu'entre elle et Malfoy fils s'était du sérieux, répliqua son ami en tenant toujours en main le carnet d'un dénommé Tertullien Edelweiss, _Tertullien quel nom ridicule_, avait il pensé quand il avait ouvert ce cahier quelques minutes auparavant. »

« -Ce n'est pas comparable, répondit le rouquin, et puis si je n'en ai pas fait grand cas c'est que j'avais mes raisons. »

« -Ah, oui ! reprit Harry très intrigué. Et on peut savoir lesquelles. »

« -C'est pas un mystère, poursuivit Ron. Vu qu'Hermione va me choisir en tant que parrain je pouvais bien lui pardonner d'avoir choisit une andouille pareille. »

« -Tu peux toujours rêvé, Weasley, répliqua Draco qui avait entendu la dernière tirade du rouquin. »

« -Comment çà,"je peux toujours rêvé" ? s'indigna Ron. Et à qui d'autre que moi Hermione va pouvoir demander de prendre une telle responsabilité ? »

« -Tu oublies que je suis concerné dans cette histoire, rétorqua le serpentard, et pas qu'un pas. J'ai mon mot à dire dans le choix du parrain, et çà sera sûrement pas toi. »

« -Ah, ouais, parce que t'as quelqu'un d'autre en vu, toi ? reprit le rouquin. Si tu parles de Crabbe ou Goyle, je suis convaincu qu'Hermione préféra confier son gamin à une otarie plutôt qu'à un de ces deux trolls qui risquerait d'en faire son quatre heure. Tu me diras un Malfoy en moins c'est toujours çà de gagné pour l'humanité. »

« -Ron ! s'offusqua Hermione aussitôt. »

« -Désolé, 'Mione, çà m'a échappé, se rattrapa t-il aussitôt. »

« -Excuse le, 'Mione, c'est tout nouveau pour lui, tu sais, ajouta Harry pour la défense de son ami. »

« -C'est vrai, laisse moi un temps d'adaptation, ajouta t-il. »

« -Je comprends mais c'est pas une raison pour dire n'importe quoi, reprit elle d'un air renfrogné. »

« -Il faut excuser la belette, elle a du mal à faire fonctionner son cerveau et sa langue en même temps, çà lui fait consommé trop d'énergie à la fois, rétorqua Draco avec un air satirique. »

« -C'est plutôt comique de la part d'un furet comme toi de la ramener question intelligence, c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, répliqua le rouquin dont les oreilles commençaient à virer dangereusement au cramoisi. »

« -Parle pas de chose que tu ne connais pas, riposta aussitôt le serpentard. »

« -C'est sûre que la connerie c'est pas mon rayon, reprit Ron avec un petit sourire en coin. »

« -Je croyais pourtant que c'était un critère de sélection dans ta famille, répondit Malfoy d'un air satisfait. »

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu et d'un commun accord laissèrent leurs deux amis s'égosiller tandis qu'ils rejoignaient une table garnie de gourmandises appétissantes. Il ne servait à rien de rester entre ces deux là. Ils finiraient bien par se fatiguer à un moment ou un autre.

******************

« -Pas ici, Lucius, souffla Yselle avec difficulté tandis que son époux la saisissait avec fougue dans un coin sombre du manoir. »

« -Arrête de jouer la mijorée, se moqua Lucius. Ce n'est pas comme si nous le faisions pour la première fois ici. »

« -Je voulais dire, pas maintenant, se corrigea t-elle en repoussant sans grande conviction les baisers fiévreux de Malfoy. Les enfants pourraient nous surprendre. »

« -Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant, reprit il en plongeant ses yeux narquois dans ceux de la jeune femme. Après tout, ils doivent bien se douter que nous ne passons pas notre temps à converser gentiment. »

« -Lucius ! s'exclama t-elle un peu choquée à cette idée. »

« -Nos enfants n'en sont d'ailleurs plus, poursuivit il en desserrant un peu sa prise sur Yselle. Je te rappelle que ta fille est enceinte de mon fils, je crois qu'à ce niveau nous n'ayons plus rien à leur apprendre. »

« -Peut être mais pour…pour Harry, hésita t-elle à ajouter. Je sais que la situation est plus difficile à accepter, pour lui. J'imagine que se retrouver dans ce manoir n'est pas fais pour arranger la situation. »

« -Si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est toi qui à insister pour les amener ici, répondit Lucius un peu vexé que son manoir puisse indisposer Mr Potter fils. »

« -Il fallait bien que l'on m'aide pour retrouver cette prophétie, c'est très important. Peut être aurais tu préférés que je fasse venir Sirius à la place. »

« -Très drôle, répliqua t-il avec un sourire forcé. Tu aurais pu demandé à Severus, çà aurait été suffisant. »

« -Il ne pouvait pas venir, ajouta Yselle d'un ton plus soucieux. Sa marque l'a fait souffrir toute la nuit. Ce matin, il n'allait pas très bien, il avait besoin de repos. Je suppose que mon père vous a convoqué hier soir. »

Lucius acquiesça brièvement de la tête. Son regard argentée avait perdu de sa brillance comme si son esprit s'était égaré au delà du simple couloir où ils se trouvaient. Yselle remarqua alors pour la première fois l'air préoccupé qui avait gagnée le visage de son époux.

« -Tu vas bien, Lucius ? lui demanda t-elle aussitôt d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude. Tu as une mine si pâle. Que s'est il passé avec mon père ? »

« -Tu veux savoir, si nous avons discuté joyeusement de toi et de tes deux rejetons, n'est ce pas ? répliqua t-il d'un ton amer. »

« -Ce n'est pas çà tu le sais bien, protesta t-elle avec véhémence. »

« -Excuse moi, je suis un peu fatigué, concéda t-il dans un murmure. »

« -Je comprends. »

Lucius embrassa délicatement les lèvres d'Yselle, la main relevant son petit menton pour pouvoir les atteindre. La jeune femme lui sourit timidement. Il lui tendit alors un écrin de velours noir qu'il plaça dans sa paume ouverte.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t-elle avec intérêt. »

« -Un cadeau, expliqua t-il. Un cadeau de mariage. Je sais très bien que le bibliothèque des Edelweiss était amplement suffisante comme présent mais je me suis dit que l'épouse d'un Malfoy avait le droit à un peu plus. »

Les yeux d'Yselle s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement quand elle eut ouvert l'écrin.

« -Tu méritais bien un bracelet de mariage, poursuivit il tandis qu'il saisissait le dit bracelet pour l'accrocher à son poignet. Je n'avais pas encore eut le temps de te l'offrir. C'est une vieille tradition mais il ne faudrait pas passer à côté. »

Yselle agita son bras pour voir comment les petits diamants discrets du bracelet venaient consteller sa peau rosée. 

« -Il appartenait à ma grand-mère, continua t-il tout en regardant sa femme caresser de ses doigts délicats les ciselures d'or blanc. C'est une véritable antiquité mais je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux sur toi que dans un coffret poussiéreux. »

« -Merci Lucius, merci mille fois, souffla t-elle avec bonheur tandis qu'elle levait ses yeux brillants d'émotion dans sa direction. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son époux qui la saisit alors pour faire durer cet instant de ravissement. Yselle caressa tendrement la joue de Lucius et le regarda longuement.

« -Je suppose que mon cadeau te fait plaisir, ajouta t-il alors d'un ton gentiment moqueur. »

« -Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, répondit elle. Nous devrions y aller, à présent. Il n'est pas bon de laisser les enfants tous seuls, qui c'est ce qui pourrait arriver. »

« -Attends, un instant, ajouta t-il aussitôt en retenant son épouse contre lui. Je croyais que tu me remercierais un peu mieux que çà, poursuivit il avec un air malfaisant qu'il aimait cultiver. »

« -Lucius ! siffla t-elle dans une consternation feinte. »

Puis elle reprit le chemin de la bibliothèque où elle espérait retrouver ses enfants intacts. Lucius fut contraint de la suivre bien décidé à se faire payer comme il se doit dès que l'occasion se présenterait à lui.

« -Dis moi, pourquoi ai-je pu entrer dans ta salle de cour ? Je croyais qu'elle était interdite aux mangemorts. »

« -C'était le cas avant que je n'en sorte, répondit elle. J'ai rompu aussitôt le charme. »

« -C'est une bonne nouvelle, ajouta t-il alors un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. »

« -Pourquoi çà ? »

« -Je pourrais venir te voir quand bon me semble, maintenant, s'expliqua t-il. Tu ne pourras plus te cacher de moi. »

******************

_Quelque soit le mal, il est toujours une cause,_

_Quelque soit le mal, il est toujours un remède._

_Les paroles du premier vivront dans les veines des derniers._

_Toujours la malédiction planera sur ceux qui voient,_

_Toujours tant qu'Edelweiss et Voldemort ne s'allient pas._

_La fleur et le serpent, qui mangera qui ?_

_Trois fois la question se posera,_

_Trois réponses possibles._

_La raison s'envole, la folie s'installe,_

_Elle seule connaît la conclusion, _

_Celle qui se perd dans le miroir,_

_Celle qui ne gouverne plus par la raison,_

_Tant de fois elle te le répétera._

_Rime bien ton nom et ta fin,_

_Lololalie__ de Locolie._

Tels étaient les sonnets qui composaient cette fameuse prophétie, celle qu'un jeune homme d'à peine 18 ans avait trouvé dans un recueil coloré par le temps, parfumé par l'humidité. C'est en ouvrant le carnet d'une certaine Darquise Edelweiss que Ron Weasley avait fait cette découverte. Découverte qui lui avait valu les félicitations de son professeur de prophétie et qui pouvait lui faire entrevoir une carrière prometteuse de décrypteur de prophétie. Sur Darquise aucun renseignement si ce n'est quelques dates et une place bien précise dans l'immense arbre généalogique des Edelweiss. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas d'importance, seuls les mots comptaient. Eux seuls expliquaient la présence d'Harry, d'Hermione et de leur mère dans un tel endroit. L'hôpital de St Mungo n'était pas un lieu que l'on visitait par hasard. Au bout d'un long couloir pareil à ceux qui composent habituellement ce type d'établissement, deux portes battantes marquaient l'entrée d'un département plus triste que les autres, plus pesant. Les moldus auraient qualifié de psychiatrique cet endroit où résidaient ceux à qui la raison avait fais faux-bond. Yselle s'adressa à une infirmière tandis qu'Harry et Hermione demeuraient un peu en retrait. La jeune femme leur ouvrit aussitôt la marche jusqu'à une porte curieusement à l'écart des autres. A l'intérieur, une femme. Une femme qui n'avait pas d'âge. Des cheveux longs figés par le blanc du temps. Harry n'eut pas de mal à la reconnaître. Le modèle était fidèle au portrait peint quelques années plus tôt. Vêtue d'une longue robe blanche qui laissait à nu pieds et chevilles, Locolie Edelweiss se tenait debout dans une pièce immaculée. Le nez collé à la vitre de sa chambre, le corps baigné dans une lumière irréelle, la vieille silhouette se parait d'une auréole miraculeuse qui accentuait son allure fantomatique. Ce fantôme venu du passé, extirpé de ses vieilles histoires de famille, ce fantôme qu'Harry et Hermione croyaient disparu, était des plus déstabilisants. 

« -C'est rare que Mrs Edelweiss ait de la visite, ajouta l'infirmière à peine la porte ouverte. Mise à part son époux qui vient la voir quotidiennement, personne n'est jamais venu ici, enfin pas depuis que je travail dans ce service, çà va bien faire une dizaine d'années. Vous êtes de la famille ? demanda t-elle à l'adresse d'Ysella. »

« -On peut dire çà. »

« -Cà va lui faire plaisir mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose de cohérent. Quand il lui arrive de parler, elle ne fait qu'évoquer un miroir ou quelque chose comme çà, dans le meilleure des cas elle chante, enfin vous verrez bien, peut être qu'avec vous ce sera différent. »

« -Nous verrons bien. »

L'infirmière acquiesça en renvoyant un sourire poli avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Yselle s'approcha lentement de Locolie. C'est elle qui avait la clef, la prophétie la mentionnait explicitement. _Lololalie__ de Locolie_. A peine la jeune Edelweiss eut fais un pas vers sa grand-mère que celle-ci sortit de sa léthargie. Les yeux enfin ouverts, elle figea son regard violacé dans celui d'Harry qui stupéfait n'osa bouger.

« -Tu n'es pas comme les autres. »

La voix était claire presque trop pour appartenir à une femme de son âge.

« -Pourquoi n'es tu pas comme les autres ? Que t'on t-il fais ? »

Locolie, ajoutant le geste à la parole, se dirigea vers le jeune griffondore avec une détermination sans faille. Puis elle caressa d'un geste affectueux la joue d'Harry qui en fut quelque peu déstabilisé. 

« -Tu m'aideras, n'est ce pas ? lui demanda t-elle dans un murmure. »

« -Bien…bien sur, répondit il d'une voix peu sûre. »

« -Tu m'aideras à retrouver ma petite fille, ajouta t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus, celle qui est perdue dans le miroir. »

Harry lança un regard rapide en direction de sa mère. Là où il pensait trouver quelques explications, il ne rencontra que des yeux rougis par le désarroi, des lèvres tendues par des émotions que la jeune femme essayait tant bien que mal de retenir. Alors il détourna le regard pour le fixer dans celui de son arrière grand-mère. 

« -Bien sûre que je vais t'aider, grand-mère, rétorqua t-il d'une voix apaisante. »

Harry saisit délicatement le bras de Locolie puis la conduisit vers une chaise à bascule où il la fit asseoir. 

« -Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, lui dit elle une fois qu'elle eut été bien installée. »

Le jeune homme s'accroupit à ses côtés tandis qu'Hermione osait les rejoindre. Yselle préféra demeurer à l'écart.

« -Il y a des enfants dans le pré, ma petite fille est avec eux. »

« -Où çà ? »

« -Dans le miroir, un si grand miroir, un si gentil miroir. »

« -Un miroir ?! s'exclama Harry. »

« -Le miroir de Risèd, répondit Yselle d'une voix sombre. Il appartenait à notre famille. »

« -Alors c'est comme çà qu'elle a perdu la raison ? demanda Hermione aussitôt. »

« -Avec ou sans, çà n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, précisa l'Edelweiss. Elle y aurait gagné quelques années dans le meilleure des cas. »

« -Nous pourrions le lui ramené, proposa Harry. C'es peut être dans ce miroir que réside la réponse. »

« -Impossible, répondit brièvement Yselle. »

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Il appartient aux Arums maintenant, reprit elle. C'était le prix à payer, grand bien leur fasse. »

« -Peut être que tu peux essayer, Harry, proposa alors Hermione d'une voix timide. Elle semble bien t'apprécier. »

« -Je…je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, lui répondit il avec hésitation. »

« -Laisse là te parler, Harry, ajouta sa mère d'un ton un peu plus quiet. »

« -Il y a un près vert comme le temps, un près qui n'a pas de fin, reprit soudainement la vieille femme. »

« -Un près ?! Et quoi d'autre, lui demanda aussitôt Harry. »

Locolie ferma ses paupières, s'enfonça un peu plus dans le dossier de son fauteuil avant d'ajouter dans une voix qui sonnait bon la nostalgie joyeuse.

« -Une fillette, une fillette aux jolie sourire et aux cheveux touffus, une belle enfant. »

« -Comment s'appelle t-elle ? la questionna aussitôt la jeune griffondore. »

« -Une voix chante dans le vent, je peux l'entendre, ajouta la vieille femme en appuyant sa main contre son oreille. _Hermione, Harry_. Il y un petit garçon aussi, petit et pas bien gros, dans ce près, où tout bouge, où tout est immobile. Elle, elle le sait que tout est très beau dans le miroir. Milles désirs, milles rires dans le joli miroir de ma mère. Il y a une jeune fille au ventre rond et un gentil garçon qui lui sourit, lui aussi il parle. _Yselle, Zélie, Zéla, belli, bella, mon Yselle est belle_. N'est ce pas joli ? Moi aussi je veux être dans le miroir et ma petite fille aussi, ma petite fleur aux deux noms, ma gentille Zinnia. On veut chanter avec le jeune homme aux quatre yeux. Tu veux chanter avec nous, jeune homme ? »

Locolie ouvrit ses paupières. Harry acquiesça alors de la tête puis fit signe à la vieille femme de commencer. Un simple regard suffit pour se comprendre.

_A Eusenbach, il y a des près, des champs, des forêts,_

_A Eusenbach, il y a un château, des murailles, des bateaux,_

_A Eusenbach, on y vit au calme, au paradis gentil,_

_A Eusenbach, mes enfants y vont aussi, _

_A Eusenbach, tout est si joli._

_Hier il y pleuvait, demain il y fera beau._

_Si l'enfant qui a survécu, garçon ou fille,_

_Si l'enfant retrouve les siens, les miens,_

_A Eusenbach, pas ailleurs,_

_Refleurirons les près, les fleurs,_

_A Eusenbach, là ou Il dort,_

_Disparaîtront nos malheurs._

« -C'est tout ?! s'exclama aussitôt Hermione à peine la petite comptine terminée. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a voulut dire ? Elle parle de Harry, n'est ce pas ? Que doit il faire je n'ai pas compris ? »

« -Peut être qu'elle n'a pas tout dit, lui répondit Harry tandis qu'il cherchait du regard une quelconque réponse de sa mère tout en essayant de préserver cette relation privilégiée qui s'était instaurée entre lui et la vieille femme. » 

A son grand étonnement, Ysella demeura muette, immobile le dos appuyé contre un mur, dans l'ombre de la chambre. Elle ne fit aucun signe, elle semblait attendre. Cette attente fut comblée quand Locolie sortit à nouveau de sa torpeur.

« -Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mon garçon, reprit elle en s'adressant une fois de plus à Harry, tu étais un si gentil garçon mais si tu ne deviens pas comme lui alors il n'a aura plus rien. »

« -Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire ? demanda Harry. Devenir comme qui ? »

« -C'est à propos de la cérémonie du partage des sangs, Harry, intervint alors Hermione. Je crois qu'elle dit qu'il faut l'annuler, il faut que tu redeviennes qui tu es vraiment, que tu sois à nouveau un Edelweiss et un… »

Hermione préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase. Harry avait déjà compris où elle voulait et cela n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Elle voulut à son tour trouver confirmation auprès de sa mère mais pour toute réponse elle n'eut que le silence, le silence et puis…

« -Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller,  dit elle en se déplaçant pour ouvrir la porte. »

« -Mais…tenta de protester Harry qui ne comprenait pas la réaction soudaine de sa mère ni même son comportement des plus étranges. »

Yselle ne prit pas la peine d'insister, les deux jeunes griffondores obéirent d'un air résigné non sans avoir adresser un dernier au revoir à la vieille femme qui semblait s'être à nouveau cloisonner hors du monde réel qui l'entourait. Harry et Hermione franchirent la porte qui les menait directement dans ce grand couloir inconfortable. Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés cette chambre, Yselle s'approcha de sa grand-mère pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

« -C'est de sa faute, souffla Locolie quand l'Edelweiss s'eut rapprochée d'elle. La faute de celle qui est pourrie et de celui qui l'a engendrée. Edelweiss et Voldemort jamais ne s'allient, JAMAIS ! »

Les yeux de la vieille femme s'étaient figés dans l'iris ambrés de sa petite fille. Ces mains filandreuses avaient saisis les accoudoirs usés de son fauteuil à bascules. Elle s'était levée dans un élan presque surhumain.

« -C'est la faute de la méchante petite fille, celle qui dort avec le serpent, avait-elle continué à psalmodier d'un ton accusateur. C'est de ta faute. »

Elle avait tendu sa main, sa main tremblante qui reprenait un peu plus d'assurance tandis qu'elle pointait son index dans la direction d'Yselle. Locolie affichait une expression terrible. Ses yeux violacés avaient perdu leur bienveillance, se parant à présent d'une expression quasi-démoniaque. La jeune Edelweiss ne connaissait que trop bien que ce regard. Sa propre mère avait sûrement du l'affronter des milliers de fois. 

« -C'est de ta faute ! poursuivit la vieille femme d'une voix de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus démentielle. Combien de temps encore vas-tu venir me hanter ? Combien de temps encore ? »

Elle avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles, tout en remuant sa tête nerveusement.

« -C'est de ta faute, c'est de ta faute, continua t-elle de conspuer. »

« -Oui, tout est arrivé pour et à cause de moi, lui répondit alors Yselle d'une voix teintée d'ironie. Depuis qu'Edelweiss et Voldemort se sont octroyés le droit de proclamer maîtres des sorciers jusqu'à aujourd'hui où tu te retrouves dans cet hôpital, seule, comme une pauvre folle que tu es, Locolie, mais çà tu le sais déjà. »

Yselle se dirigea vers la porte sans aucun regard pour celle qui se tenait encore figée dans une lumière à présent fanée, les pieds nus collés au froid du carrelage blanc. Locolie siffla une dernière phrase entre ses dents avant qu'Yselle ne quitte la pièce :

« -Si tu meurs tout ira mieux. »

Yselle referma la porte. Ses deux enfants se tenaient dans le couloir à une dizaine de mètres. Ils l'attendaient. Yselle s'arrêta un instant avant de les rejoindre. Elle se sentait si fatiguée, sa tête la faisait souffrir une fois de plus. Au-delà du mur de la chambre s'échappait encore la voix de cette vieille femme aux pieds nus, une voix qui fredonnait, un air mauvais peint au visage :

_On aurait du étouffer le bébé dans son panier_

_Cà nous aurait évité bien des peines,_

_Si on m'avait laisser l'égorger…_

******************

            « Ce soir là, je me rappelle bien être descendu jusqu'à la bibliothèque, j'étais venu pour y travailler. Il n'y avait presque personne cet après-midi là. La plupart des élèves profitaient de la douceur du temps. Je crois avoir entraperçu une serdaigle de 6ième année, Lucille Lemberg, je crois, et un autre poutsouffle Toussaint Diester, celui qui était toujours allergique à tout. Je les ai à peine salué avant de prendre ma place habituelle, celle près de la fenêtre  donnant directement sur le grand terrain de quidditch, là où mes amis s'entraînaient. Ils m'avaient proposé de les accompagner mais j'avais refusé. Je n'avais pas encore pardonné à James la méchante farce que Sirius et lui avaient joué à Severus quelques jours plus tôt. J'étais encore très fâché contre eux, c'est idiot de ma part, j'aurais mieux fait d'accepter leur proposition. 

            J'ai travaillé sûrement un certain temps mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. A peine avais-je achevé mon devoir de métamorphose que la lumière du soleil avait déjà commencé à décliner. J'ai jeté un regard rapide devant moi. La salle était à présent vide. L'horloge annonçait l'heure du repas. Je me suis alors levé prestement pour empiler mes livres. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai sentit une présence derrière moi. Je me suis instinctivement retourné. C'était Saint-lô, le préfet en chef des serpentard, le capitaine de leur équipe de quidditch (un homme insaisissable comme le qualifiait Severus, un gars prometteur pour Lucius). Il m'a regardé longuement avec ses incroyables yeux de chats cornalines  qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir détacher de moi. 

« -Il est tard, m'a t-il dit avec un petit sourire étrange. »

Moi, je ne voulais pas lui répondre. J'ai saisit mes affaires puis je me suis dirigée vers la sortie d'un pas qui se voulait déterminé. Je l'avais à peine dépassé quand il a accroché une de ses mains sur mon bras droit. Tous mes livres sont alors tombés dans un fracas angoissant.

« -Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Saint-lô ? lui ai-je alors demandé. »

« -Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle. »

« -Et si je n'en ai pas envie, ai-je ajouté avec un mépris non dissimulé. »

Je n'aimais pas le ton de sa voix, je n'aimais pas son attitude à ce moment là. Il était venu dans cette bibliothèque pour une raison précise et cette raison hérissait ma peur. Mais il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait pas lui montrer que j'étais effrayée et  qu'il était la cause de cette frayeur à l'instant où il m'a tiré contre lui, quand j'ai sentit ses mains s'appuyer contre ma chaire. Je l'ai repoussé de toutes mes forces. J'ai eu grande peine à me dégager de lui. J'ai aussitôt reculé de quelques pas puis j'ai saisit ma baguette. Peut être parce que je tremblais, peut être parce qu'il était tout simplement plus rapide que moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en servir qu'il m'avait déjà désarmé. Alors j'ai cherché d'un geste désespéré une dernière possibilité pour m'enfuir. Devant moi aucune issue, seulement cette grande silhouette sombre qui continuait à s'approcher avec une assurance redoublée et ce perpétuel petit sourire de satisfaction. Quand il est arrivé près de moi, il m'a attrapé une nouvelle fois. Il m'a emprisonné contre le bord d'une table avant d'enfermer ses bras autour de moi. 

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ai-je alors crié comme pour renfloué mon courage qui commençait à disparaître doucement mais sûrement. »

« -Rien qui ne te déplaira, m'a t-il répondu avec une ardeur dérangeante. »

« -Dégage Saint-lô, je ne suis pas du genre à satisfaire tes petits fantasmes tordus, va voir quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sûre qu'une serpentard sera heureuse de te faire plaisir, ai-je répliqué d'une voix hargneuse. »

La hargne, c'est tout ce qu'il me restait pour lui faire face.

« -Le dilemme c'est qu'il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse petite garce, a t-il dit d'un ton amusé. »

« -Ne me fais pas croire qu'une gamine comme moi puisse arriver à titiller tes hormones, Saint-lô, lui ai-je craché. Si c'est le cas, c'est que tu es plus malade que ce que je ne pensais. »

Ma réplique ne lui a sûrement pas fait plaisir. Ses mains se sont serrées autour de mes bras avec une force croissante. J'ai croisé à nouveau son regard corail, un miroir sur ses pensées.

« -Ne te sous-estime pas, Zélie, a t-il ajouté d'un ton sarcastique, tu n'es pas trop mal pour une fille de ton âge. »

Il a laissé ses yeux voyagés une fois de plus le long de mon corps, comme pour me détailler avec une malveillance non feinte. Il s'est rapproché de moi puis m'a soulevé avec une rapidité déstabilisante. En quelques secondes, il m'avait hissé sur la table et s'était à nouveau serré contre moi en prenant la peine de se placer entre mes jambes.

« -Mais ce qui m'intéresse vraiment chez toi, a t-il sifflé à mon oreille. C'est ce que tu es vraiment, Miss Voldemort. »

Il le savait. Il savait qui j'étais. Moi qui avais tenté tant bien que mal de cacher mon ascendance, je me retrouvais au pied du mur. Comment Saint-lô l'avait il appris ? Certes, il avait toujours était brillant, d'une intelligence fine et d'une sournoiserie inégalable mais cela dépassait ses capacités de déduction. 

« -Une fille avec ton potentielle, ce serai du gâchis de la laisser à d'autres, a t-il poursuivit tout en mordant dans la chaire de mon cou avec une rage qu'une jeune fille de 14ans, une jeune fille comme moi ne connaissait pas encore. »

« -Laisse moi, ai-je à nouveau crié d'un ton autoritaire. »

J'eus à peine le temps de continuer qu'il avait déjà saisit ma bouche dans une baiser violent, entaillant au passage mes lèvres charnus de ses dents acérés. Mon premier baiser. Le sang avait rougis ma peau tout comme elle avait tâchée la sienne.

« -Un peu âcre mais agréable sur la langue, a t-il alors ajouté en léchant les commissures de ses lèvres dans un geste provoquant. Je suppose que ton sang doit être du premier choix, Voldemort et Edelweiss, c'est un cocktail détonnant. La sang d'une vierge est un ingrédient d'une grande puissance, il est évident que le tient pourrait m'apporter des pouvoirs incalculables et qui c'est peut être l'immortalité. »

« -Qui te dit que je suis encore vierge, ai-je alors répliqué avec une rapidité qu'il le déstabilisa un cours instant. »

« -A ton âge, je suppose que ta bande de griffondores décérébrés ne s'est pas encore penché sur ton cas, m'a t-il répondu avec un rictus amusé. Dans le cas contraire, je ne perdrai pas tout, se taper une fille comme toi c'est toujours une véritable délectation. »

« -Tu es complètement malade, ai-je repris tout en m'agitant comme un petit vers. »

J'ai tenté de marteler mes petits points contre son torse, de le mordre, de le repousser mais mes efforts étaient vains. Mon sort était jeté depuis longtemps. D'une main ferme il a immobilisé mes bras, de l'autre il a ouvert ma chemise en faisant sauté les petits boutons de nacres qui la fermaient. Puis il a découpé mon bustier rosé avant de faire courir sa langue sur ma peau nue et d'embrasser le galbe de mon sein. A ce moment là, j'étais perdue. J'entendais mon coeur palpiter contre les parois de ma cage thoracique. Ma propre peur accentuait mon anxiété. Je devais réagir, j'en étais consciente mais je ne pouvais plus rien. Il a continué à parcourir mon corps prenant le temps d'apprécier chacune de mes formes jusqu'à glisser une main entre mes jambes, entre mes cuisses. Il a dessaisit sa prise sur mes poignets. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Saint-lô avait gagné la partie, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire durer le plaisir. Moi, je ne pensais qu'à une chose, me venger de ce qu'il me faisait subir, du droit qu'il s'octroyait sur moi. Je voulais le faire souffrir, je voulais qu'il meure. Je sentais ma poitrine brûler d'une rage que je ne me connaissais pas. Si j'avais eu ma baguette, je lui aurais sûrement envoyé la pire des malédictions, je l'aurais mis à genoux et regarder lentement agoniser. Moi, d'habitude si sereine je me découvrais une malveillance terrible, un feu capable de me consumer. Tandis que Saint-lô se faisait plus pressant, ses doigts, à présent glissés en moi, ma fureur ne cessait de croître. Je peux encore sentir son goût si salé sur mes lèvres, sa peau brûlante contre la mienne, cette chaleur que je ne désirais pas. Si je ferme les yeux, je peux revoir cette grande salle vide où ne résonnait plus que nos souffles discordants. Je peux à nouveau me retrouver avec Saint-lô, seule, contre cette table usée par le temps, ses hanches étroitement liées aux miennes. Il suffit de si peu pour que je sois à nouveau cette gamine de 14ans, l'esprit embrouillé, le cœur mangé par la rage. Dans ma tête, une seule pensée se répétait en boucle : _je veux que tu souffres, je veux que tu souffres_…, jusqu'à ce que je le lui crache au visage. Aussitôt tout s'est figé. Plus de mains contre moins, plus de dents meurtrissant ma chaire, plus de lèvres balayant ma peau. J'ai ouvert mes yeux pour découvrir Saint-lô au sol. Il avait perdu de sa superbe et j'en étais satisfaite. J'avais voulut le voir là à mes pieds, à ma merci. Ses mains collées contre son entrejambe, j'ai vu bientôt se dessiner sur le sol de marbre, une marre rouge de plus en plus large, de plus en plus noire. Je n'ai rien fais. Je suis restée là à observer Saint-lô se tordre de douleur avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient. Je n'ai pas réalisé ce qui se passait, ce que je venais de faire ou du moins je ne l'ai pas voulut. Puis comme réveillée brusquement du cauchemar dans lequel je m'étais glissée, j'ai rabaissé ma jupe et j'ai quitté cette bibliothèque en courant. J'ai couru, couru aussi vite qu'il m'était possible. Tout était vide, un vide qui devenait angoissant à mesure que j'avançais. J'essayais de fuir ce qui était né en moi, ce qui m'était inconnue et qui avait si durement frappé  Saint-lô. C'est moi qui l'avait fait tombé à terre, ma seule volonté poussée à bout en était la cause. C'était effrayant de se découvrir des capacités si terribles. J'ai continué à parcourir les couloirs. Au fond de moi, je ne voulais rencontrer personne, je me fichais bien de laisser ce serpent se vider de son sang. Puis, sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis heurtée à quelqu'un. Le professeur de potions, Marat Angus, se tenait devant moi. Il m'a regardé d'un air interloqué. Je devais être affreuse, à cet instant, les cheveux en désordre, les lèvres en sangs, ma main tenant maladroitement fermés les deux pans de ma chemise.

« -Dans la bibliothèques, ai-je simplement soufflé à bout de force. »

Il est parti en courant vers la bibliothèque tandis que je tombais à terre complètement perdue. Mon esprit encore prisonnier d'une peur qui me faisait trembler de tout mon être. J'en aurais pleuré si cela m'avait permis de tout faire disparaître mais je savais que çà n'arriverait pas. Il ne restait plus que ce malaise tapis au fond de moi. Ce soir là, ce n'est pas tant Saint-lô qui m'avait à se point bouleversée mais plutôt ce qu'il avait fais naître en moi, ce mal que j'étais capable de ressentir et de faire subir. Mon père aurait sûrement été fier de sa progéniture. »

_A suivre…_

A/n : Et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève. J'espère que vous aurez touts compris que la dernière partie est un flash-back raconté par Yselle, si çà vous a échappé c'est que vous avez sûrement loupé le reste de l'histoire, enfin c'est pas grave peut être qu'en lisant une deuxième fois cette fic vous découvrirez toutes ses subtilités (ouais, subtile, subtile, faudrait pas que je pousse le bouchon trop loin). Donc pour résumer, si vous avez quelques questions sur la possible incohérence de mon histoire ou bien si vous souhaitez un éclaircissement sur la signification d'une prophétie (moi-même je ne suis pas toujours sûre de les comprendre pourtant c'est quand même moi qui les invente), sur pourquoi j'ai choisit tel ou tel nom, enfin si vous avez des questions de tous genres n'hésitez pas à me les poser, avec un peu de chance j'y répondrais (mais pour çà il faut m'envoyer des rewiews, c'est comme çà que çà se passe). 

Maintenant il faut que j'aborde une question un peu plus fâcheuse. J'ai depuis quelques temps des petits problèmes techniques avec mon ordinateur portable qui a moins d'un an et qui finit vraiment par me prendre la tête. Je vais devoir le faire réparer mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir. Çà ne dépend pas de moi. Comme la situation n'est pas critique je ne vais pas me presser pour l'emmener mais çà ne serait tarder. Tout çà pour dire que sans mon portable (mon chéri adoré de portable à qui j'ai même donné un p'tit nom), pas de fic. Je pense que je vais encore écrire un chapitre, le 25ième, avant d'emmener mon bichon chez le réparateur. Enfin je n'en suis pas tout a fait sûre. C'est terrible je le sais mais mon ordinateur n'était pas censé me faire un sale coup comme çà. De toute manière je vous tiendrais au courant. 

N'oubliez vos p'tites rewiews pour m'encourager, çà consolera mon p'tit cœur fragile (çà beaucoup de p'tits dans la même phrase).


	25. Le bal du printemps

Salut à tous. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fais attendre. J'étais pas trop sûre de pouvoir envoyer un nouveau chapitre et puis finalement j'ai pas résisté à l'envi. Eh, oui, vous le savez peut être pas mais j'adore écrire. En même temps, çà vaut mieux pour moi, sinon je vous raconte pas la pénitence. Donc voilà la suite de ma super longue fic, tellement longue que j'en vois pas le bout (et moi qui m'étais promise de ne pas dépasser les 20 chapitres). Ce qui me rassure c'est que je suis pas la seule à me lancer dans l'écriture de vrai pavé et puis je vois qu'il y a toujours des lecteurs fidèles, et çà, çà me fait chaud au cœur. 

**Aniria** : Je sais que tu avais posté ta rewiew pour le chapitre 23 mais j'avais déjà envoyé mon nouveau chapitre quand je m'en suis rendu compte , alors je prends le temps, maintenant, de te remercier pour le message que tu m'a envoyé.

**Magnolia** : Tout d'abord, j'adore ton pseudo. Je sais çà n'a rien avoir avec ta rewiew mais fallait que je le dise. Quand à ton message je suis très touchée que ma fic te plaise et je suis rassurée de savoir que la relation entre Dr/Hr soit pas trop bancale. 

**LeslieGlady** : Ne t'inquiète pas, je lâche pas l'affaire. J'irais jusqu'au bout de ma fic même si mon p'tit ordi portable, il est plus trop d'accord.

**Titou**** tur Lupin** : Pour cette fois-ci, pas de joute verbale entre le rouquin et le furet mais dès que je peux je t'en remets. Quand à Saint-Lo, moi aussi je l'aurai bien laissé agonisé mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite de mon histoire. Bizou et merci encore pour ta rewiews.

**Sidney** : Pas de quoi. Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'éclairer.

**Coralie Mc Lunday** : Bouhouhou pour moi aussi, je veux pas pleurer sur mon sort mais c'est vrai que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me détacher de mon ordi. En dehors de ce petit malheur, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents.

**Fumseck** : Je pensais pas que mon flash-back serait si effrayant (même si c'était un peu fais pour). Je pensais que çà serait bien de le mettre, histoire de montrer la face noire des mangemorts (je l'ai peut être pas encore dit mais Saint-lô fait parti de la mauvaise troupe de Voldemor). Je tenais à te remercier sincèrement pour tes rewiews toujours aussi motivantes, çà m'encourage vraiment. o)

**Blou** : Oui, mon ordi est un sadique mais je suis complètement dépendante de lui. Quand à mes pauvres p'tits lecteurs, je compatis sincèrement, j'ai quand même fais un dernier effort pour envoyer ce nouveau chapitre. Bizou

**Lira** **Sama** :Je sais pas si tu vas avoir l'occasion de rire avec ce chapitre mais en tout cas y a du Dr/ Hr en perspective, alors bonne lecture et encore merci.

**P'tit** **caramel** : Cà me fais toujours plaisir de pouvoir papoter avec de nouvelles personnes surtout si les personnes en question apprécient ma fic. Je te laisse mon mail pour que tu puisses me contacter : neige2printemps@caramail.com. Bizou et à bientôt.

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi** : Pourquoi j'ai pas le même pseudo que toi, il est super géniale. Si je comprends bien, je ne suis pas la seule à entretenir un fantasme vis-à-vis du blondinet à la mèche rebelle. Pour le happy end, je vais y réfléchir. o)

**Dega** : Pour la première partie du 24ième chapitre, c'était les pensées d'Hermione qui étaient racontées, pour le reste, désolé que çà a été un peu confus. C'est vrai que quand j'écris, j'ai déjà mon idée en tête, alors parfois, il m'arrive d'oublier d'expliquer plus explicitement les choses. Il faut que je fasse attention. En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta rewiew et je suis heureuse de savoir que tu prends plaisir à lire ma fic.

**Cool** : Bienvenu à toi la « petite nouvelle ». Tu as tout à fais compris, Zélie a castré Saint-lô mais de façon si violente que le pauvre p'tit chou est tombé dans les pommes. Je suppose que çà a du lui faire mal mais pas assez tout de même pour le tuer. Voilà, j'espère que j'ai un peu éclairci la situation. Si tu as d'autres questions concernant ma fic, n'hésite pas à me les poser, je serais toujours là pour y répondre. Bizou et encore merci.

**Kathleen** : Pas eu le temps de lire ta fic, je viens juste de la télécharger sur mon ordi, dès que je l'ai finit, je t'envoie une rewiew. Promis. Je te fais de gros kissous baveux et te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

Chapitre XXV : Le bal du printemps.

            Le mois de Mai était venu fleurir les monts et les vallées qui entouraient Poudlard, les parsemant d'une infinie douceur. Dans l'enceinte de l'école, l'heure était à l'effervescence. Comme il l'avait été décidé, après proposition des deux préfets en chef, ce jour serait celui des réjouissances du printemps. Vieille tradition qui remontait à des âges immémoriaux et qui retrouvait sa place au cœur de Poudlard. Les terres de l'école, qui hier encore n'étaient qu'une étendue vaste d'herbe grasse, étaient à présent un lieu féerique. Les elfes n'avaient pas chaumé pour rendre l'endroit méconnaissable. C'est grâce aux efforts de Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy qu'il avait été possible de restituer la cérémonie telle qu'elle se déroulait il y a encore une vingtaine d'années. Un peu de magie, quelques charmes bien calibrés et un décor merveilleux avait vu le jour à travers le flou à présent luxuriant de ce bal improvisé. Fleurs, bosquets chamarrés, arbres épanouis s'ordonnaient parfaitement, donnant au lieu des airs tantôt de jardin à la française, tantôt à l'anglaise. Au centre de tout ce fatras fleuri, une piste de danse formée de grandes plaques de marbre dans lesquelles le ciel bleu et lumineux venait se refléter. A une extrémité, une scène s'élevait majestueusement, entourée d'une constellation de lanternes prêtes à illuminer le lieu dès la nuit tombée. De chaque côté, des plans d'eau animés par des fontaines d'où s'échappaient des nuées de papillons dont les couleurs changeaient selon le battement de leurs ailes. A proximité de la scène, une série de tables rondes, luxueusement décorées, avaient été installées. Plus loin, un buffet, étendu dans toute sa longueur, attendait d'être garni des mets les plus fins. Tous semblaient demeurer figés dans le temps comme si cet endroit attendait le début des festivités pour s'animer enfin. A partir de cet instant, alors, la grande vallée de Poudlard pourrait enfin resplendir de ses milles feux et inscrire cet évènement comme l'un des plus beau de son histoire.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            Dans un endroit plus sombre que les autres, au milieu des tables délaissées, Severus Rogue s'attelait sagement à la concoction d'un breuvage dont lui seul avait le secret. 

« -J'espère que tu n'es pas venu ici, simplement pour vérifier si je m'applique dans mon travail ? demanda t-il à la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. »

« -Non, pas du tout, répondit elle évasivement. J'avais juste besoin de compagnie. »

« -Heureux d'avoir été choisit pour te distraire, ajouta t-il d'un ton sarcastique. »

A cette réflexion, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Severus suspendit un instant son geste pour regarder l'Edelweiss qui était assise près de lui, les coudes sur la table, le visage appuyé contre les paumes de ses mains, Yselle avait malgré elle l'air préoccupée. Qu'elle vienne dans son donjon n'avait rien de surprenant en soi mais qu'elle vienne sans raison précise le laissait pour le moins dubitatif. Cette jeune femme dont il connaissait la prolixité coutumière était tombée dans un silence inquiétant depuis qu'elle avait fait irruption dans cette pièce quelques minutes plus tôt.

« -Tu n'as donc rien à me dire, lança t-il à titre d'essai tandis qu'il continuait à remuer les ingrédients qu'il venait de mélanger. »

« -… »

« -Ce n'est pas que je me plains, après tout le silence est un bien fait pour l'homme, mais si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, tu devrais… »

« -J'ai rêvé de Saint-lô, l'interrompit elle soudainement. »

Un tintement se fit entendre. Le bruit d'une cuillère en métal tombant dans une marmite à moitié vide. Rogue regardait encore sous le choc Yselle qui ne semblait pas bouger d'un pouce, seul son regard avait changé de façon imperceptible, un voile noir venant embrumer l'ambre de ses iris.

« -Quand cela c'est il produit ? demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il tentait de garder la plus imperméable possible. »

« -Hier soir, répondit elle simplement, et le soir d'avant, et celui d'avant encore, ainsi de suite depuis près de deux semaines. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis l'année où il avait essayé de me violer. Je crois qu'il est là. Lui et mon père, et les autres aussi. Quelque chose se prépare, je ne sais pas quoi mais ce n'est rien de bon pour nous. »

« -Tu en as parlé à Lucius ? demanda t-il tandis que d'un geste de baguette il faisait voltiger la cuillère tombée quelques instant plus tôt dans son breuvage. »

« -Non. »

« -C'est stupide de ta part, reprit il d'un ton fâché. Si la situation te préoccupe autant, il ne sert à rien de la laisser se pourrir sans rien faire. Il n'y que lui qui pourra te donner des réponses aux questions que tu te poses, si réponses il y a.»

« -Je ne veux pas lui en parler, répondit elle abruptement. »

« -Y aurait il une raison précise à cela ? »

« -Aucune. »

« -Ne te moque pas de moi, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas çà, répliqua t-il en plongeant son regard noir dans le sien. Si tu ne lui en as pas parlé, c'est sûrement parce que tu as jugé que cela était inutile. Après tout qui c'est si ton nouveau mari est vraiment digne de confiance. »

« -Ce n'est pas çà, Severus, contesta t-elle. Je…je ne veux pas lui en parler, un point c'est tout. »

« -C'est bien ce que je disais, ajouta il avec une petit sourire condescendant. Bien, passons à un autre sujet. »

« -Non, protesta t-elle. On ne change pas de sujet comme çà, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas çà enfin pas vraiment. »

« -Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Yselle demeura à nouveau silencieuse, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de la surface lisse de la table où elle était assise. 

« -Tu es étrange, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, reprit il d'une air moqueur. »

L'Edelweiss surprise, fixa son attention sur l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« -Tu te retrouves face à quelqu'un qui t'aime profondément et tu es incapable de l'accepter, poursuivit il d'une voix taquine. »

« -Je ne suis pas sûre que Lucius m'aime réellement, lui répondit elle plus tristement. »

« -Un homme qui est près à abandonner toutes ses convictions les plus profondes pour une femme est soit un amoureux, soit un fou, ou peut être les deux à la fois. »

« -Alors Lucius est fou, ajouta t-elle. »

« -C'est toi qui es complètement folle, Yselle, reprit Severus. Tu mets en doute les sentiments de Lucius à ton égard mais tu sais mieux que quiconque que ce sont tes propres sentiments que tu n'arrives pas à mettre au clair. »

Yselle continua à soutenir le regard de son ami sans exprimer la moindre objection.

« -Bon sang, Yselle ! s'emporta brusquement Severus. Je croyais que tu avais fais un trait sur ton passé. Ton Saint Potter est mort et enterré, n'es tu pas capable de l'accepter une fois pour toute ? »

La jeune femme détourna ses yeux. Elle ne pourrait pas. Jamais. Sa gorge l'étranglait à présent. Elle avait essayé de mettre de côtés ses sentiments, de les refouler, de faire comme si ils ne lui appartenaient pas, comme s'ils étaient à une autre qu'elle. Tout aurait pu marcher, elle aurait pu faire avec mais à présent face à Severus, face à la vérité, elle ne pouvait plus jouer les dupes. Yselle se sentait tellement stupide à cet instant. Près de 18 ans s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle ne l'avait vu, 18 ans qu'il était parti mais elle sentait toujours son estomac se contracter, ses sentiments pincer son cœur, marteler sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. James. Oui, elle se savait capable d'éprouver des sentiments similaires pour Lucius, plus d'une fois, elle les avait sentis poindre en elle mais elle en avait aussitôt ressentis une certaine culpabilité. Coupable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. James n'avait il pas aimé Lily ? Ne l'avait il pas aimé plus qu'il n'aurait pu aimer Yselle ? Severus se pencha pour saisir brusquement le menton de la jeune femme. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde à cet instant précis. 

« - Potter n'en avait rien à faire de toi, Yselle, poursuivit il d'une voix dure. Tu m'entends ? Il se fichait complètement de savoir si tu serais heureuse ou non. Pour lui tu n'as jamais été plus qu'un amour d'adolescent. Son premier, peut être, mais pas son dernier. »

« -Pourquoi dis tu çà, Severus ? dit elle d'une voix dure. Pourquoi es tu si sévère avec lui ? »

« -Je dis simplement la vérité. Ni plus, ni moins. »

« -C'est cruel de ta part. »

« -Qui est le plus cruel de nous deux ? lui demanda t-il alors sa main emprisonnant toujours fermement le visage de la jeune femme. Moi qui essaie de te montrer la réalité ou toi qui préfère t'en détourner. Tu te fais du mal et tu finiras par en faire à ceux qui t'entourent. Oublie Saint-lô, oublie Potter et tout le reste. Tout cela ne vaut pas la peine de gâcher ton avenir. »

Yselle déroba son visage à nouveau. Son esprit s'embrumait de sentiments confus. La voix de Severus ne cessait de raisonner dans sa tête comme une complainte trop brutale. Puis son regard s'attarda un instant sur son poignet. Son bracelet y scintillait avec la même pureté que le jour où Malfoy le lui avait offert. N'avait elle pas été heureuse ce jour là ? N'y avait il d'autres souvenirs que celui de James pour la réjouir ? Lucius avait fait un choix le soir où il l'avait épousée et elle qu'elle choix avait elle fait ? Aucun. Avait elle réellement renoncé à quelque chose ? Non. Oui, elle devait être folle. Folle et stupide. Elle n'était rien de mieux qu'une petite idiote qui avait incroyablement envi de pleurer. Elle pouvait sentir le flot d'émotions appuyer contre sa gorge tandis qu'elle essayait de le contenir. C'est incroyable comment depuis quelque jour elle se sentait capable de s'effondrer en pleur, elle qui jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais laisser échapper une seule larme.

« -Je suis fatiguée, laissa t-elle échapper dans un murmure. »

« -Rien d'étonnant, reprit il d'un ton plus soucieux. Regarde toi. Tu es affreusement pâle. Tu sembles plus malade que le jour où nous t'avons ramené dans cette école. Ce sont tous ses souvenirs qui te minent. »

La jeune femme tendit son visage vers son ami. Ce visage toujours miraculeusement jeune, miraculeusement préservé du temps et dont le regard semblait être marqué par les stigmates d'un chagrin profond.

« -Tu n'as peut être pas changé physiquement, poursuivit il tandis que ses doigts élancés venaient glisser le long des joues d'Yselle. Mais au fond de toi, tu es quelqu'un d'autre, Zélie. Accepte le, accepte ce que l'on t'offre, soit heureuse sans être pour autant rongée par la culpabilité. »

Ses yeux brillaient. Ses yeux d'acajou, fixement accrochés dans le noir profond et bienveillant de Severus, semblaient luire à présent, se rougir légèrement. A la surface de sa peau, dans le coin de son œil, une goutte lumineuse venait s'échapper lentement. Rogue saisit alors délicatement son visage entre ses mains avant d'apposer ses lèvres là où la larme fragile s'était hasardée. 

« -Tu es bien trop gentil avec moi, lui souffla t-elle alors d'une petite voix enraillée. »

« -Ne le dit pas trop fort, çà pourrait s'ébruiter, rétorqua t-il avec un léger sourire. »

« -Même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on me croirais. »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            Dans le grand miroir de sa mère, Hermione se regardait avec attention. Il lui avait été difficile de trouver une tenue qui puisse cacher ses nouvelles rondeurs sans l'enlaidir pour autant. C'est finalement Yselle qui s'était chargée de la confection de sa robe. Un vrai chef-d'œuvre. Hermione avait été émerveillée en la découvrant, le matin même, enveloppée dans un papier de soie bleuté. Mousseline et satin de nacre s'associaient parfaitement sur elle. La jeune griffondore laissa sa main courir le long de sa robe pour sentir la finesse du tissu sous ses doigts. Elle lui rappelait curieusement la sensation de la peau de Malfoy contre la sienne. Une vrai peau de bébé, pensa t-elle tandis qu'un petit délice timide venait se glisser sur ses lèvres. Hermione réajusta la ceinture de sa robe qui venait lui enserrer le haut de sa taille, arrangea les précieuses broderies qui ornaient ses bretelles puis satisfaite sourit à son reflet avant de faire voltiger les voiles de sa jupes comme le ferait une petite fille. Le tissu de sa robe retomba gracieusement le long de ses hanches puis contre ses jambes.

« -Je croyais que tu avais passé l'âge de jouer avec ta robe, lui dit sa mère d'un air amusé. »

« -Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, répondit elle dans une petite grimace enfantine. Cette robe est une vraie merveille. »

« -Tu es si jolie dedans, intervint la petite rousse qui se tenait à ses côtés. »

« -Tu peux parler, Ginny, lui répondit Hermione. Tu vas en attirer des regards dans cette tenue, ajouta t-elle dans un petit rire moqueur. »

Ginny ne répondit rien. Le teint rouge de ses joues suffisait à mettre à jour son embarras. Hermione d'ailleurs n'avait pas tort, la jeune Weasley resplendissait dans sa robe de percale blanche embellit par des pièces de soie qui rehaussaient sa poitrine et couvraient à peine ses frêles épaules.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, ajouta Yselle tandis qu'elle voyait sa fille caresser avec anxiété son ventre à peine arrondi. Personne ne s'apercevra de quoi que ce soit. »

« -Ta mère à raison, 'Mione, la rassura à son tour Ginny. Moi-même, je serais incapable de le deviner si je ne le savais déjà. »

La préfete en chef renvoya un sourire de gratitude à son amie mais ne pu, cependant, s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine appréhension. Les règles étaient bien claires : interdiction formelle de laisser son secret s'ébruiter. Cette clause impliquait également de réduire au minimum toléré ses contacts avec Malfoy en dehors de leur espace commun. Cette dernière règle n'avait rien de dure en soit, Draco et elle avait, malgré leur sentiment mutuel, continuer à agir comme à l'accoutumé face à leurs camarades. Néanmoins, pour aujourd'hui, Hermione aurait aimé rompre ce contrat. Juste une fois, elle aurait voulut pouvoir danser avec Malfoy au milieu de ce champ aménagé pour l'occasion, illuminés par les lampions, accompagnés par les violons et le bruissement de sa si jolie robe. C'était un souhait quelque peu frivole, mais Hermione avait du mal à refouler cette envie. Sa première envie de femme enceinte. 

« -Il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous coiffer et vous serez prêtes pour rejoindre vos camarades, ajouta Yselle. Avant cela, il faut que l'on détermine qu'elles seront les fleurs qui composeront votre couronne. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La jeune femme appliqua tour à tour sa baguette sur la tête d'Hermione puis sur celle de Ginny. 

« -_Fleurus patronus_, souffla t-elle. »

A l'instant même, un entrefilet de fleurs vint délicatement se mêler dans les cheveux des deux jeunes filles. Du chèvrefeuille rosé ornait à présent les boucles ambrées d'Hermione. Une couronne pareille à celle que sa mère avait portée le fameux soir où James et elle avaient partagé leur toute première danse. Pour Ginny, des boutons de tilleuls verdoyants qui s'associaient parfaitement à la teinte cuivrée de ses longs cheveux.

« -Ce que tes cheveux sentent bons, à présent, Ginny, ajouta Hermione tandis qu'elle inspirait profondément pour capturer l'odeur légère des tilleuls en fleur. »

Cette remarque soutira un petit rire timide à la jeune Weasley. Une fois qu'elles surent assurés pour la énième fois que leur tenue était irréprochable, Ginny et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la grande cour de Poudlard. Avant de quitter sa mère, Hermione se retourna une dernière fois vers elle et lui demanda :

« -Quel est la signification du chèvrefeuille dans le langage des fleurs ? »

Yselle lui sourit tendrement et répondit :

« -C'est un lien d'amour. L'offrir, c'est offrir son cœur. »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« -Alors, comment me trouvez vous ? chanta Hermione avec enthousiasme quand elle se retrouva face à Ron et Harry. »

« -Je serais tenté de dire jolie, j'oserai même dire sexy, lui répondit le rouquin en scrutant attentivement la petite gamine bondissante qui venait de les rejoindre. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, le fait de savoir que dans quelques mois ta taille de guêpe ressemblera plus à celle d'un éléppopo (croisement sorcier d'un éléphant et un hippopotame) qui aurait abuser des beignets à la rhubarbe, çà tue un peu le mythe. »

« -Ron ! s'offusqua aussitôt son amie. Elle, qui s'attendait à des compliments chaleureux de la part des deux jeunes hommes, fut quelque peu frustrée par la remarque pour le moins indélicate de son ami. »

« -Quoi ?! J'ai dit quelque chose de désobligeant ? demanda t-il d'un air naïf en se tournant vers Harry. »

« -Non, pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. Mais où est Ginny, elle n'est pas avec toi ? demanda t-il à son tour à sa sœur. »

« -C'était le cas jusqu'à de que je vous rencontre, ajouta Hermione en tournant sa tête de gauche à droite pour voir si elle pouvait retrouver son amie dans le flots de personnes qui se massaient, à présent, entres les tables de réception. »

« -Ouais, je dirais plutôt jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise cette andouille d'Allan Paterson, maugréa Ron tout en croisant ses bras contre son torse. Qui a dit que les poutsouffles étaient des gens irréprochables ? »

« -Allan Paterson est un serpentard qui s'ignore, lui rétorqua Harry. Tout le monde le sait. »

« -Tout le monde, sauf ma sœur, répliqua aussitôt le rouquin. »

 « -Ron, l'interpella alors Hermione, ne soit pas grincheux parce qu'un garçon s'intéresse à ta sœur. Ginny n'a pas l'habitude, c'est normal que çà l'impressionne. »

« -Pas l'habitude ?! s'ulcéra le jeune homme, parce qu'après elle est censée s'y habituer à ce qu'un garçon lui tourne autour comme un chacal ?! Plutôt l'enfermer dans un caveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne sénile. Et puis d'abord, pas question de se laisser impressionner par cette postiche décolorée. Un serpentard camouflé en poutsouffle, çà peut être pire qu'un serpentard tout cours, n'est ce pas, Hermione ? » 

« -Pourquoi tu me demandes çà ? répliqua t-elle d'un air suspicieux. »

« -Laisse tomber, 'Mione, lui conseilla d'une œillade complice son frère. Tu sais bien à quel point Ginny est un dossier sensible pour notre star du quidditch. »

« -J'ai déjà accepté l'autre albinos aux yeux de maquereau congelé, c'est pas pour en accepter un second, renchérit le rouquin d'un air toujours aussi ronchon. »

« -C'est qui que tu traites d'albinos au juste ? siffla son amie d'une voix qui laissait présager d'une prochaine colère bien tournée. »

« -Personne en particulier, se reprit aussitôt Ron »

Hermione le scruta d'un œil suspect. Le jeune Weasley lui renvoya un petit sourire tendu. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de mettre en marche 'Mione la tornade. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue à modérer ses propos concernant Malfoy père et fils. Ce serait long, ce serait même pénible mais il y arriverait bien un jour. Une petite seconde de silence et le visage de la jeune fille reprit son expression aimable puis elle ajouta soudainement, d'une voix douce qui tranchait de l'air menaçant qu'elle arborait quelques instants plutôt :

« -Je tenais à vous remercier. »

« -Pour quelle raison ? soufflèrent à l'unisson les deux jeunes hommes d'un ton étonné. »

« -Pour avoir accepté cette situation avec autant de facilité, répondit elle timide. Je sais que ce n'était pas évident ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. »

« -C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, souffla Ron. »

« -Ron a raison, 'Mione, reprit Harry en fixant son regard aimant dans celui de sa sœur. Mais tu es importante pour nous. C'était le moins que l'on puisse faire. »

« -Merci, ajouta t-elle simplement. »

Elle s'avança rapidement près d'Harry, se redressa sur la pointe de ses pieds avants d'embrasser délicatement la joue de son frère puis celle de Ron qui en rougit aussitôt. La chose faîte, elle prit congé des deux griffondores et partit à la recherche de Ginny.

« -Elle nous a dit çà comme si elle se mariait aujourd'hui. C'est pas le cas ? N'est ce pas Harry ? demanda soudainement inquiet le jeune Weasley. Tu m'aurais prévenu si notre 'Mione épousait son rat ce soir, je me trompe ? »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, le rassura son ami. Tu recevras une belle invitation en bel et dû forme le jour où çà arrivera. »

« -Ta mère n'avait elle pas dit que nos deux tourtereaux devraient bientôt sauter le pas ? reprit le rouquin. »

« -Si mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment, ce mariage était la dernière des priorités. »

« -Tu ne le sais peut être pas, Harry, ajouta son ami d'un air sérieux. Mais dans le monde des sorciers, un enfant qui naît hors mariage, ce n'est pas considéré comme une bonne chose. »

« -Yselle et mon père n'étaient pas mariés quand Hermione et moi sommes nés, répliqua aussitôt le jeune Potter. »

« -Oui mais personnes ne le savaient. »

« -Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait mal vu, s'étonna Harry. »

« -Je ne sais pas comment çà fonctionne chez les moldus, lui expliqua son ami, mais comme dirait Hermione, le monde des sorciers est un peu vieux jeu. Dans les familles de _sangs-purs_ un peu trop pointilleuses, comme les Malfoy par exemple, ceux qui ne suivent pas ce genre de règles sont bannis dans le meilleure des cas quand ils ne sont pas tout bonnement exécuté. »

« -Tu crois quand même pas que le père de Malfoy serait capable d'en arriver là ? lui demanda incrédule Harry. »

« -C'est pas parce que beau-papa a épousé ta mère qu'il a changé pour autant, répondit le rouquin. »

« -J'aimerais pouvoir te contredire mais avec un Malfoy c'est difficile de dire ce qu'il peut arriver. »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            L'endroit était exactement comme il y a une vingtaine d'années. Les mêmes odeurs fleuries venaient exhaler le lieu, une même douceur enivrante planait agréablement dans l'atmosphère. En fermant les yeux, Yselle aurait pu revoir ce jour où James s'était penché sur elle et l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. En fermant les yeux, elle aurait pu être à nouveau cette fille d'à peine 16 ans et sentir la chaleur de son torse se serrer contre elle tandis que la musique venait les bercer. Elle aurait pu mais elle ne ferma pas les yeux. Ces souvenirs aussi heureux soient ils n'auraient fait qu'accentuer sa tristesse. Yselle s'était promise de ne pas se laisser submerger par ce genre de sentiments. Elle en avait fait la promesse à Severus. 

« -Je suis passé voir Severus, il m'a dit que je te trouverais là, au milieu de cette horde de pourceaux pré pubère. »

Yselle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Elle savait très bien qui venait de se glisser dans son dos, qui avait laissé sa main serpenter autour de sa taille pour mieux l'enserrer à présent. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre sa voix pour reconnaître son souffle brûlant sur sa nuque émoussée. 

« -Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as jamais envisagé une carrière d'enseignant, répondit elle le regard toujours posés sur les couples de danseurs qui évoluaient face à elle. »

« -Que veux tu, je ne supportes pas les enfants des autres, renchérit Lucius d'un ton frondeur. »

« -Heureusement pour ton fils, poursuivit elle ironiquement. »

« -Disons que j'arriverais à accepter ta fille, après que mon fils et elle se soient engagés. Je suis près à consentir à un certain effort. Pour le second Potter, c'est une autre affaire. Nous pourrons toujours l'envoyer dans un pensionnat très, très loin de chez nous, reprit Lucius avec un sourire malfaisant. »

« -Je vois que tu y as réfléchit sérieusement. »

« -Je suis un homme prévoyant. »

« -Tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter pour Harry, cela m'étonnerais qu'il réclame de s'installer avec nous, une fois que tout cela sera fini, expliqua t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait une certaine amertume. »

« -Qu'importe. Il pourra toujours s'installer avec son parrain bien aimé, lança t-il d'une manière légère. Black en sera ravi et moi je pourrais me consacrer entièrement à ma principale occupation. »

Lucius avait resserré un peu plus son étreinte. Ses mains qui s'étaient attardées, un premier temps, sur sa taille, s'aventuraient, à présent, un peu plus en hauteur, caressant admirablement les petits plis que formait sa robe satinée en dessous de sa poitrine.

« -Oserais je te demander plus de précision ? »

« -Toi, bien évidement, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille avant de la tirer soudainement par le bras. Allé, viens, dansons.»

Yselle voulut protester mais à quoi bon. La nuit était belle, l'atmosphère agréable, il ne servait à rien de ne pas profiter de ce moment magique. Qui sait quand ils connaîtraient à nouveau des instants aussi sereins ? Elle se laissa ainsi guider au centre des grandes dalles de marbres qui reflétaient la beauté d'un ciel sombre constellé d'étoiles. 

« -Tu me devais bien une danse, poursuivit il dans un clin d'œil tandis qu'Yselle appuyait sa main dans la sienne laissant la seconde glisser sur l'épaule de Malfoy. »

« -Si tu fais référence aux dernières réjouissances du printemps, je te ferais remarqué que je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de danser avec toi ce soir là, plutôt me faire écraser par un troupeau d'hélicons (autres bestioles de fortes corpulences uniquement visibles dans le monde des sorciers), souffla t-elle dans une petite moue explicite. » 

« -Rien que çà, rétorqua t-il perplexe. Heureusement que j'ai su te faire changer d'avis depuis. »

« -Cà a été fastidieux mais il faut croire que tu as réussi, reprit elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

« -Mon charme est la plus précieuse de mes armes, ajouta t-il avec une morgue non dissimulée. »

Yselle leva ses yeux vers lui. Un sourire séducteur éclairait son visage d'un éclat irrésistible. Lucius avait raison, son charme était la plus belle de ses richesses. Elle n'en avait jamais doutée. Pas depuis que son existence avait croisé celle d'un petit garçon aux cheveux étonnamment blond, au regard incroyablement bleu. C'était un soir d'Hiver, un soir plus froid que les autres, plus neigeux. Yselle avait à peine 4ans. Quatre ans vécus entre les murs d'Equilhem, orphelinat sorcier réservé exclusivement aux sangs-purs comme ils aimaient à s'appeler fièrement entre eux. Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec une dizaine d'autres enfants de son âge, elle avait vu arriver un carrosse. Sa silhouette noire avait percé l'épais manteau de neige. Sous le haut vent de l'entrée, à quelques mètres en dessous de sa fenêtre, une longue figure s'était extirpé de cette voiture avant qu'une autre, plus petite, ne l'imite. Yselle s'était penchée un peu plus pour mieux discerner le visage de ceux qui s'apprêtaient à entrer dans l'orphelinat. Elle n'eut pas de difficulté à reconnaître le premier : Lacasse Malfoy, bienfaiteur du lieu qui l'avait accueillit. Il venait comme à son habitude visiter ses pauvres petits orphelins à qui il assurait si aimablement gîte et couvert. Poussé par sa curiosité enfantine, Yselle avait ouvert les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Un flot de flocons était venu lui fouetter le visage avant de retomber plus aimablement sur les lames du parquet verni de sa chambre. Elle s'était, alors, hissée sur la pointe de ses pieds et avait tendu son cou poussant par inadvertance un petit tas de neige qui s'était amassé sur l'abaque de sa fenêtre. Sa chute avait attiré l'attention du jeune garçon vêtu d'une magnifique pelisse sombre. Il avait relevé son visage de nacre pour s'arrêter sur la petite figure qui l'épiait depuis l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de l'orphelinat. Une fillette aux grands yeux ronds, aux longues boucles brunes. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'Yselle croisa, pour la première fois, le regard du jeune Lucius Malfoy, ce même regard énigmatique qui l'observait  à présent, tandis que tous les deux enlacés, ils dansaient aux milieux des élèves de Poudlard. 

 « -Tu sais ce que je ferais s'ils n'y avait pas tous ces gens autour de nous ? reprit il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.»

Yselle sourit à cette remarque puis, se rapprochant de lui, elle ajouta :

« -Je suppose que ma robe n'y résisterait pas. »

« -Il n'y a pas que ta robe qui n'y résisterait pas, répliqua t-il d'un air ensorceleur tandis qu'il approchait ses lèvres ardentes de l'oreille de la jeune femme.»

Un peu plus loin, un verre de liqueur de potiron à la main, un groupe de serpentard discutait joyeusement…

« -Dis moi, Draco, je ne savais pas que notre prof de prophétie et ton père étaient aussi proche, lança Birgule Manbourg , un petit rictus aux lèvres, à la vue du couple en question. »

« -Que veux tu, personne ne peux résister aux attraits d'un Malfoy, répliqua Draco. »

« -Tout a fait vrai, mon Draco, souffla Pansy tout en se cramponnant un peu plus au bras du jeune homme. »

Draco n'y prêta pas attention. Il observait la scène avec une expression narquoise caractéristique mais au fond de son regard brillait une lueur bien différente. Draco sentait la colère lui brûler les narines. Il était jaloux. Non pas du couple que formaient Yselle et son père. A vrai dire, la nouvelle de leur récent mariage le laissait étonnement indifférent. Le problème était ailleurs, à quelques mètres sur cette même piste de danse. Il glissa furtivement ses yeux vers la jeune fille qui se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres. Hermione. Jolie poupée de porcelaine qui prenait des allures de fée des bois dans sa robe légère. Il était impossible de ne pas s'attarder un instant, admiratif, devant cette figure envoûtante qui dansait à présent accroché aux bras de Potter. Draco les avaient bien vu, tous ses regards converger vers elle, la détailler subrepticement, comme si de rien était. Et ce crétin de griffondore, Dmitri Moore, qui ne cessait de lui tourner autour. Il l'avait bien observé lui proposer une danse, tout comme ces deux serdaigles, les frères Mindley. Tous des abrutis, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, pensa t-il tandis qu'un feu bouillait en lui. Puis, durant un court instant, son regard argenté croisa celui d'Hermione. L'espace de ce si court moment de grâce qui suspendait la course du temps, il pu voir le sourire tendre qu'elle lui adressait. Malfoy détourna aussitôt sa tête d'une mine faussement méprisante. Pourquoi lui avait elle sourit au milieu de tous ces gens ? Et si quelqu'un avait surprit leur échange ? Elle savait que la situation ne lui permettait pas ce genre de manifestation, aussi minime soit elle. Puis, Draco repensa à ce sourire. Son sourire. Il recentra à nouveau son attention vers Hermione mais elle avait déjà détourné son regard vers son nouveau cavalier. Il pouvait entendre son rire cristallin s'échapper du mélo de la musique tandis que Ron et elle valsaient maladroitement d'un bout à l'autre de la piste. Maudit Weasley.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            Hermione était épuisée quand elle franchit l'entrée de la salle commune. Entre Ron et Harry, la jeune fille n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Cette soirée avait été une vraie réussite. Tout aurait pu être parfait, elle aurait pu très bien se satisfaire de ces petits moments agréables passés avec ses amis. Elle aurait pu si elle n'avait pas croisé un instant le regard fiévreux de Malfoy, perdu au milieu d'une meute de serpentards. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle l'aperçut lors de cette fête. Il était beau, grand, élancé, d'un port de tête princier, quelque chose de mystérieusement précieux au milieu d'un nid de rapaces. Dans son élégante robe de sorcier, nul ne pouvait égaler le jeune Malfoy. Peut être en était il conscient, son air condescendant le laissait supposer. Hermione avait été envoûté par cette si brève apparition, plus encore quand ses yeux s'étaient plongé dans le regard avide du jeune homme posé sur elle. Le désir transperçait le diamant de ses iris tout comme il avait transpercé le cœur d'Hermione à cet instant. 

« -Ta mère c'est pas mal débrouiller pour t'arranger. »

Draco se tenait près de l'âtre qui ne brillait plus que d'une flamme fictive, le bras appuyé contre le montant de marbre de la cheminée. Il semblait avoir quitté depuis longtemps sa robe de sorcier, ne portant plus qu'un simple pantalon sombre et une chemise immaculée. Un verre à la main, le jeune homme regarda le liquide ambré qu'il s'apprêtait à boire puis concentra à nouveau son attention sur la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer.

« -Je suppose que je dois prendre çà pour un compliment, dit elle d'humeur badine. »

Hermione laissa glisser le long châle qui couvrait ses épaules jusqu'à présent avant de le placer sur le dossier du fauteuil. 

« - Je vais m'en contenter, poursuivit elle tandis que face à un miroir à peine éclairée, elle détachait sa couronne de fleur encore merveilleusement fleurie. »

Une fois terminé, elle la reposa sur la console sous l'œil attentif du jeune Malfoy. Puis, elle extirpa les épingles d'argent qui retenaient jusqu'à présent ses boucles soyeuses. Celles-ci retombèrent aussitôt gracieusement contre les épaules dénudées de l'Edelweiss. 

« -Il n'y a pas une personne qui n'a été capable de me faire un compliment sur ma tenue, dit elle en se retournant vers le jeune homme. »

Hermione se dirigea vers Draco d'un pas léger tout en jouant de manière insouciante avec les voiles de sa robe. 

« -Ma robe serait elle si vilaine ? demanda t-elle innocemment tandis qu'elle soulevait légèrement son jupon. Pourtant, je la trouve très jolie. Qu'en penses tu ? »

Draco ne répondit rien. Il reprit une lampée de liqueur, la laissa lentement glisser dans sa gorge avant de l'avaler. Ses yeux demeuraient profondément ancrés dans ceux de la jeune fille. 

« -Elle l'est pourtant. Regarde comme le tissu est doux, poursuivit elle. »

Elle prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et la fit voyager le long de sa taille, contre le satin de son vêtement. Le jeune Malfoy laissa ses doigts remonter jusqu'à l'arrondi de son sein. Hermione le regarda faire avec un petit sourire de satisfaction tandis que les yeux assombris de Draco suivaient la course de sa main le long des formes délicates de la jeune fille. Le souffle du serpentard devint plus profond. Hermione pu le constater quand il s'eut rapproché d'elle. Il laissa tomber son verre de liqueur dans les flammes rougeoyantes avant de glisser sa main libre contre la joue de la jeune fille. Draco se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres rosées. Il la saisit dans ses bras et la souleva légèrement. Hermione se laissa faire en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. La langue de Draco vint se glisser dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle entrouvrait ses lèvres. Le goût de sa bouche était ampli de l'odeur légère de l'alcool sucré qu'il venait de boire. Hermione pouvait encore le sentir sur sa langue quand Draco s'eut écarté d'elle. Il s'approcha à nouveau et contre son oreille, il murmura :

« -Je n'aime pas te voir avec un autre homme. »

Cette réflexion soutira un petit sourire à la jeune fille qui demeurait prisonnière de son étreinte.

« -Tu fais sûrement référence à mon frère et à mon meilleure ami, dit elle avec une pointe d'espièglerie.»

« -Eux et les autres, reprit il d'une voix sombre. Je n'aime pas comment tous ses idiots te regardaient.»

« -Drago Malfoy serait il jaloux ? demanda t-elle amusée. »

« -Pas du tout, répondit il calmement. »

« -Je vais te croire, ajouta t-elle sans conviction. »

Hermione se desserra de son emprise. Elle extirpa sa baguette de sa robe avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs.

« -_Musica_, souffla t-elle. »

Au même moment, une douce musique vint résonner dans la salle commune.

« -Que fais tu ? demanda t-il d'un air suspect. »

Hermione s'approcha à nouveau de lui et le tira vers le centre de la grande pièce.

« -J'assouvis une envie, souffla t-elle avec allégresse en invitant Draco à danser avec elle.»

Le jeune Malfoy se prêta au jeu sans rien dire.

« -Un instant, dit elle avant qu'ils ne commencent. »

Elle se précipita vers la petite console où reposait encore sa couronne de chèvrefeuille. Elle la saisit délicatement entre ses mains avant de la porter à Draco. Elle la lui tendit timidement. Il baissa sa tête pour qu'elle puisse l'en coiffer. La chose faite. Malfoy releva son visage souriant.

« -J'espère que je te plais comme çà ? murmura t-il l'œil charmeur. »

« -Enormément, répondit elle en se tapissant un peu plus contre le corps chaud du jeune homme.»

Draco l'embrassa à nouveau avec plus de délicatesse.

« -Vous êtes très belle ce soir, Mlle Granger, lui souffla t-il alors amoureusement. »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            La nuit finissait déjà sa course, le soleil commençait à éclairer la ligne de l'horizon. La fraîcheur du soir allait bientôt faire place aux doux rayons du matin. Dans cette atmosphère éthérée, où tout semblait en suspend, Yselle pouvait discerner les contours bien dessinés de l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Lucius dormait encore paisiblement. Elle ne fit aucun bruit en sortant du lit, enfila rapidement une chemise de nuit avant de s'approcher des grandes fenêtres pour admirer la naissance du jour. Elle en était là dans ses rêveries quand une image violente vînt s'entrechoquer dans son esprit. Harry. Yselle se précipita aussitôt hors de sa chambre. Elle descendit, le cœur palpitant, les marches de l'escalier, traversa la salle de classe pour se retrouver à l'entrée de la tour sud.  Un halètement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle découvrit, sur le dallage glacé, le corps inanimé de son fils.

_A suivre…_

A/n : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette fic ? Tout allait bien et voilà qu'Harry finit la soirée gisant à terre. Aurait il abusé du punch coco…difficile à dire. Je suppose que je devrais éclaircir cette affaire dans mon prochain chapitre. Le tout est de savoir quand je pourrais le faire. Et oui, Edward (le p'tit nom de mon ordi chérie) va devoir faire un tour chez le médecin. D'ici qu'il revienne à la maison en pleine forme, je ne pourrais pas poursuivre ma fic. Je vais quand même continuer à travailler dessus. Il va falloir que je rapprenne à écrire à l'ancienne, un crayon et un bout de papier, depuis le temps, je crois que je ne sais plus comment çà fonctionne. Ça me rend toute triste de ne pas pouvoir vous envoyer de nouvelle partie mais ce sont les aléas de la vie. C'est comme çà. Enfin d'ici là, vous avez le temps de potasser sur les nouvelles questions qui se profilent dans cette fic :

-Comment tout cela va se terminer ? (à vrai dire si vous pouviez me renseigner à ce sujet, çà m'arrangerais vraiment.)

-Qu'est il arrivé à Harry ? 

-Est il toujours en vie ? (il a intérêt !)

-La prophétie de Locolie va-t-elle avoir lieu ? Quand ? Comment ?

-La fin sera t-elle heureuse pour tout le monde ? (là je préfère laisser planer le suspense.)

-Et puis le bébé d'Hermione et Draco, fille ou garçon ? (je suis pas sûre que çà change grand-chose à l'histoire mais c'est toujours bon de savoir).

Y en a des questions et encore je me suis limitée. 

Donc voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève, le 25ième (mon chiffre porte-bonheur), j'espère qu'il me vaudra une pluie de Rewiews. En tout cas vous avez intérêt sinon mon ordi risque de rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu chez le réparateur (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire), en conclusion rewiews, rewiews et encore rewiews. Ne croyez pas que se soit du chantage affectif, c'est juste une p'tite suggestion en passant.

Bizou et à bientôt (je croise les doigts).


	26. Au seuil de la prochaine nuit

            Holà à tous. Me voilà enfin de retour. Et oui mon p'tit Edward chéri a fini sa crise (enfin presque, y reste plus qu'à régler un léger problème de batterie qui s'obstine à pas vouloir jouer son boulot). J'étais toute contente de le voir rentrer au bercail. Le pauvre petit, sans moi je ne sais pas comment il a fais pour survivre. En même temps, je me dis qu'un peu de repos loin de moi, n'a pas du lui faire de mal, vu que j'ai tendance à marteler son p'tit clavier dès que j'en ai l'occasion, enfin pour la bonne cause bien sûr : c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour écrire ma fic, alors d'ici que je passe au commande vocal (qui sait si papounet noël ne me livrera pas un modèle dernier crie, même si çà m'étonnerait vraiment), Edward devra encore être soumis à un régime sévère. Le pauvre.

            Donc voilà mon nouveau chapitre. Comme j'ai eu un peu de temps pour le potasser, il est plus long que d'habitude, plus de 20 pages. Cette partie marque le début de la fin, si je puis dire. En effet, la conclusion de mon histoire ne serait tardée. Enfin, je suis sûre quand lisant ce chapitre vous vous en rendrez compte. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, à vous de découvrir le reste.

            Comme la plupart d'entre vous, je suppose, je me suis ruée sur le 5ième tome d'Harry Potter (même si je l'avais déjà lu en anglais). Je connaissais déjà la fin mais çà ne m'a pas empêchée d'être toute chamboulée à la fin. Snif, snif, rien que d'y penser. Je sais ce que vous aller me dire : je suis trop sensible mais c'est comme çà, je n'y peux rien si Rowling veut nous montrer qu'elle peut nous faire pleurer comme des madeleines. Enfin, bon, c'était mon petit aparté sur le nouveau tome. Maintenant place à la lecture…

**Titou**** moony** : Comme tu t'en doutes, ce nouveau chapitre donne les réponses à la question que j'avais posé la dernière fois : « mais qu'est il arrivé à Harry ? ». J'espère que çà te plaira. Merci encore pour ta rewiew.

**LeslyGlady** : La fin de la dernière fois, j'avoue que je l'avais un peu fais exprès pou entretenir le suspense. Je sais que c'était pas très sympa vu que je n'ai pas pu envoyer la suite avant un sacré bout de temps. Je te fais de gros bisous pour tout ce que tu m'as dis sur ma façon d'écrire, j'espère que ce que tu vas lire reste du même niveau. Merci.

**Whippet** : Centre de désintox ? Moi aussi j'en cherche un pour essayer d'arrêter ma dépendance à tous ce qui tourne autour d'Harry Potter. C'est pas gagné. Merci de te soucier de mon p'tit Edward. Je sais que je le malmène pas mal mais je crois qu'à la base il avait déjà des petits soucis, alors on va dire que ma responsabilité est assez minime en ce qui concerne sa crise d'il y a quelques semaines. J'allais oublier : merci d'être dépendante de ma fic, çà me fais trop plaisir.

**Kathleen** : C'est vrai que j'avais pris l'habitude d'envoyé mes chapitres toutes les deux semaines mais avec mon ordi presque HS c'était impossible de pas l'emmener vite fait bien fais chez Monsieur le réparateur. Heureusement que tout va mieux maintenant.

**Lirz**** sama** : J'espère que ton ordi va mieux tout comme le mien. En tout cas, j'aimerais que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise autant que le dernier. Merci pour tes compliments, je suis toujours très sensible à çà. Bisous.

**Sathina** : Et oui, le dernier chapitre se finissait en nœud de boudin mais aujourd'hui je me rattrape. Harry est il mort ? Suspense. Faut le lire pour le savoir. 

**Frite 12** : Ah, que j'aime les longues rewiews comme la tienne. Pour le bébé de Draco et 'Mione, j'ai déjà choisit si c'est une fille ou un garçon mais pour le savoir faudra attendre l'épilogue qui ne serait tarder (j'ai prévu une petite surprise à la fin de ma fic). Pour Harry, à toi de lire ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Toutes les explications sont dans ce chapitre. J'espère que j'ai été claire. Gros bisous et merci de m'encourager comme à ton habitude (j't'adore).

**P'tit caramel** : Salut à toi p'tit caramel. Maintenant que j'ai récupéré mon Edward je vais pouvoir t'envoyer des mails. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je te fais de gros Ziboux et à bientôt. 

**Fumseck** : Chef d'œuvre ma petite histoire de rien du tout ? Non là tu exagères (là je suis devenue rouge pivoine). Pour mes chapitres, je pensais vraiment pourvoir tout boucler au 20ième chapitre mais je me suis laissée u peu dépasser par min histoire, résultat je crois bien qu'il y aura encore trois autres parties après celle-ci (en comptant l'épilogue). J'espère que d'ici là j'aurais répondu à toutes tes questions. Gros bisous à toi, Fumseck, et merci de me laisser toujours une rewiew d'encouragement.

**Kellÿa**: Woa (premier mot qui me vient après avoir lu ta rewiew) puis un petit rire bébête (du genre je suis trop contente). Çà m'a fais tellement plaisir de voir à quel point ma fic peut susciter de l'intérêt, j'en suis toute chamboulée de joie (encore mon petit rire bébête). Pour la fin de l'histoire je vais te faire une petite confidence : malgré ce que l'y parait dans ma fic, tout se finira pour le mieux. Moi non plus je ne suis pas très adepte des fins tragiques. Alors, même si c'est très tentant de tout achever façon Shakespeare je me contenterais d'un Happy End. Quand à Harry, je crois qu'il n'est pas mort (mais çà j'en suis pas sûre, il faudrait que je relise le dernier chapitre que j'ai écris). Je te fais de gros bisous bien salés (comme le dirait Frite12) et encore mille fois mercis pour ta super rewiew.

**Coralie Mc Lunday** : Salut Mamzelle. Mon amoureux, comme tu dis, va mieux. Encore un peu fatigué mais je crois que çà ne pouvait pas être pire qu'avant. Mon pauvre petit Edward (petite larme kan je pense à lui). Voilà la suite de ma fic, je te préviens tout de suite, elle est un peu moins romantique que le chapitre précédent mais çà devrait s'arranger dans la partie que je m'apprête à écrire.

**Dega** : J'espère que çà sera avec une joie égale que tu découvriras cette nouvelle mise à jour. Elle s'est fais attendre mais ce qui compte c'est que j'ai pu la faire. Merci à Edward en passant. Gros bisous à toi et bonne lecture. (Moi aussi je les trouve trop mimi Hermione et Draco).

**Cool **: Edward a apprécié ton message d'encouragement (c'est peut être pour çà qu'il va mieux maintenant). Un garçon et une fille en même temps pour notre 'Mione ? Je sais pas. A vrai dire, je me suis enfin fixée sur mon choix. Mais tout çà c'est pour plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut s'occuper de notre pauvre Harry que j'ai laissé dans un état inquiétant la dernière fois. S'en sortira, s'en sortiras pas ? Qui peut savoir.

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi** : Le véto a été très gentille avec mon Edward (à prononcer avec un p'tit accent anglais, çà fait plus sérieux). Maintenant, il va mieux. Alors voilà mon nouveau chapitre. Biz à toi et bonne lecture.

**Cathe**: Contente que tu es aimée. T'inquiète je continue de potasser sur ma fic. La fin viendra bientôt, alors il faut que je la travaille le mieux possible. Merci de m'encourager, gros bisous, a+.

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE XXVI : Au seuil de la prochaine nuit.

            Eusebach est un lieu étrange. Est étrange ce qui n'existe pas, en tout cas, pas pour le commun des mortels. Eusebach n'apparaît qu'au sorcier, certaines mauvaises langues pourraient préciser qu'il n'apparaît qu'aux sangs purs mais la vérité est plus nuancée. Eusebach n'existe que pour ceux qui savent regarder. Hommes ou sorciers. Pour moi, Eusebach aurait pu être un endroit merveilleux, un îlot de joie. Il aurait du l'être mais ce ne fut pas le cas, ce ne le sera jamais. D'Eusebach, il ne me reste que des souvenirs disparates, de ces moments où je venais auprès de mon père. Des instants courts volés au nez de mon grand-père et de tous ceux qui me mettaient en garde contre mon propre avenir. Ai-je aimé ces instants ? Ai-je aimé être à Eusebach quand lui s'y trouvait ? Cela en étonnera certain, en horrifiera beaucoup d'autre mais oui. J'ai aimé être au côté de mon père. Malgré tout et en toute connaissance de cause, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier cela. N'était ce pas naturel après tout ? Mon père était mon père qu'importe le reste. Je savais qui il était, ce dont il était capable, je faisais avec, je connaissais les limites, les risques à ne pas prendre. A Eusebach, j'aurais pu être heureuse et ses murs auraient pu résonner de mes rires. Eusebach aurait pu être le lieu de mon enfance et, qui sait, de celle de mes propres enfants mais le rêve d'Eusebach, de ses vallées verdoyantes, de son ciel joyeux, tout cela est mort avec ma mère. Eusebach s'est éteint avec elle. A quoi ressemble cet endroit à présent ?  J'aimerai le voir de mes propres yeux. L'endroit est sûrement en ruine. L'héritage de mes ancêtres doit aujourd'hui mourir par lui-même à moins qu'il ne s'y trouve en cet instant, à moins qu'il ne l'habite encore. Sent il la présence de ma mère transpercer l'air de ce domaine, peser sur chaque pièce du château, sait il qu'elle est là ? S'en doute t-il comme je m'en suis douter dès ma première visite ? Si tu es à Eusebach, père, fais attention à ce que le fantôme de Zinnia ne réveille en toi tes démons enfouis.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            La lumière brillait d'un air monotone. La blancheur du carrelage n'arrivait même pas à renvoyer l'éclat de ses rayons fanés. Le froid habitait à présent cet endroit. Il s'en dégageait une atmosphère pesante, quasi funeste. Dans un coin caché par un paravent, un jeune garçon dormait, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait faire. Le visage pâle, les traits presque inertes, Harry paraissait, à présent, échapper au monde qui l'entourait. Son corps était bien présent mais son esprit l'avait délaissé. Pour combien de temps ? Mrs Pomfrey, elle-même, avait été incapable de répondre à cette question. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à expliquer la raison de ce malaise. Harry était tombé dans un état comateux, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu ajouter. Cette nouvelle avait glacé d'effroi ceux qui avaient courus jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Que faire ? Rien, pour l'instant, l'attente était l'unique solution. Yselle, assise auprès de son fils, la tête appuyé contre les draps blancs, les yeux serrés sur cette figure endormi, attendait donc. Contre sa main, elle pouvait encore sentir palpiter les battements de cœur d'Harry. Il était en vie, cela aurait du la rassurer. Ne l'avait elle pas cru mort quand elle l'avait retrouvé étendu sur le sol froid de la tour sud ? N'avait elle pas senti son propre cœur s'arrêter, le temps se figer à cet instant ?  Qu'était il arrivé à son fils ? Cette question était la seule chose qui occupait son esprit. Tout en observant Harry, elle réfléchissait aux raisons de ce violent malaise. Son grand père avait expliqué les choses de manière simple mettant Voldemort directement en cause. Cette hypothèse semblait évidente. Nul ne pouvait la contester. Harry n'avait jamais souffert d'une santé fragile qui aurait pu provoquer son état présent. Voldemort. Comment ? Pourquoi ? A cette dernière question, il était plus facile de trouver une réponse. Quand Hermione et Ron eurent quittés l'infirmerie, à l'insistance de leurs professeurs, Dumbledore avait prononcé cette phrase :

« -Je suppose qu'Harry a toujours eu un certain lien avec Voldemort, comme pour toi, Yselle, ton père a laissé une marque sur ton fils. Une marque qui a eu et a encore des effets sur lui. Cependant, contrairement à toi, avait il dit les yeux toujours plongé dans ceux de sa petite fille, Harry n'en a jamais été protégé. Il n'a jamais eu d'amulette pour lui permettre de minimiser les effets d'un tel lien. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire « cela n'a pas sembler l'affecter de manière significative, jusqu'à présent », à cela j'ai une explication simple. »

Le vieil homme fit une pause et échangea un long regard avec Yselle. Celle-ci savait bien où son grand père voulait en venir. Elle le savait et cela n'était pas pour l'apaiser.

« -Il n'est pas difficile de la deviner. Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry n'a jamais su quels étaient les véritables liens qui l'unissaient à mon père, avait elle reprit. Tant qu'il n'en était pas conscient, il se protégeait plus ou moins de lui. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent. »

La voix d'Yselle était morte dans cette dernière phrase. Silencieuse, elle avait de nouveau porté son regard sur la longue silhouette allongée qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. 

« -Ce lien est il si fort que çà ? avait demandé alors Sirius d'une voix forte qui essayait de cacher son inquiétude latente. N'y a t-il rien à faire ? Ne peut on lui faire une amulette pareille à la tienne, Yselle ? » 

« -La chose serait mal aisé, en vérité, avait répondu Dumbledore d'une voix songeuse. C'est le sang de Zinnia qui a baigné cette amulette, avait il expliqué d'une peine retenue. C'est lui qui a créé cette protection. Cette amulette est donc unique, elle ne peut être reproduite. »

Un silence s'était instauré une fois que le directeur eu finit de parler. Chacun avait semblé plonger dans une réflexion qui lui était propre puis Remus avait cassé ce moment de calme oppressant pour ajouter :

« -Nous pourrions diviser ce médaillon, le partager, avait il alors proposé. »

« -Impossible, je refuse, avait aussitôt répliqué Severus d'un ton sans compromission. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore, Rogue, lui avait lancé Sirius les sourcils froncés. Tout le monde se fiche de savoir si tu es d'accord ou non. Seul Harry importe pour le moment. »

Severus s'était apprêté à lui répondre avec toute la véhémence dont il était capable mais l'Edelweiss l'en avait dissuadé d'un regard.

« -C'est à Yselle de décider, avait reprit Dumbledore. Elle seule peut juger ce qu'il est bon de faire. »

« -Merci grand père. »

Depuis, Yselle était restée seule dans cette pièce. Seule ? Pas tout a fait. Harry était à ses côtés, plongé dans un coma dans il était impossible de prévoir la fin. Elle en avait tout oublié, oublié Hermione et son bébé, oublié le souvenir de James, oublié la menace de son père, oublié même Lucius qu'elle avait abandonné dans sa chambre, là haut dans la tour sud. Elle demeurait pareille à son fils, dans une inertie sombre. Peut être qu'en restant près de lui, cela suffirait pour hâter son réveil. Yselle n'en était pas convaincue mais elle ne pouvait que s'en tenir à cette supposition. Bien sûr, la proposition de Remus était sûrement la seule valable mais, tout comme Severus, elle savait que cette solution n'en était pas vraiment une. Qui sait si cela aurait le résultat espéré ? Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, il demeurerait des effets secondaires à une telle manipulation, des effets que des experts en magie noire comme Rogue et elle pouvaient au moins imaginer. Toujours la main caressant celle de son fils, Yselle se mit à parler d'une petite voix nostalgique :

« -Quand nous étions en 3ième année, les maraudeurs et moi, commença t-elle, ton père est tombé malade, tout comme toi. Mis à part que c'était de sa faute s'il était retrouvé dans cet état. Monsieur avait eu la brillante idée avec son inséparable Sirius de traverser le grand lac de l'école. C'était à la mi-février, il faisait encore très froid mais pas suffisamment pour qu'une glace recouvre le lac. Qu'importe, Sirius et James ont estimé qu'ils s'y connaissaient assez en magie pour remédier à ce petit problème. Une fois le charme accompli, nos deux griffondores ont pu commencer leur course sur le lac gelé. Malheureusement, à la moitié du parcours, la glace a cédé sous le poids de James et il s'est retrouvé dans l'eau glacée. Quand Sirius l'en a sorti, ton père tremblait de fièvre. »

Yselle s'arrêta un instant pour repenser à cet événement, revoir les images de ce passé défiler dans son esprit. C'est étrange comme ce souvenir, mis de côté dans un coin de sa tête depuis des dizaines d'années, refaisait surface à présent avec une précision incroyable.

« -Il a du garder le lit durant plus de deux semaines. Pour lui qui ne vivait que pour le quidditch et la confection de blagues douteuses, çà a été un vrai supplice de rester enfermé ici. Je crois que c'est à cette époque qu'il a concocter les « 1000 et une façons d'échafauder une évasion réussie », dit elle dans un petit rire nostalgique. J'en rie aujourd'hui pourtant nous avons tous été très inquiets pour lui. »

« -TU étais très inquiète, corrigea celui qui venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. N'essaie pas de le nier. Même si tu ne laissais rien paraître, tu t'es toujours inquiétée plus que n'importe qui.»

« -Sirius ?! l'apostropha t-elle d'une voix monotone. N'étais tu pas censé être en réunion avec l'Ordre ? »

« -Oui, répondit il en s'approchant d'elle. C'était il y a plus de deux heures. Je pensais te voir au déjeuner mais j'étais forcé de constater que tu manquais à l'appel. Hermione voulait venir ici mais je l'en ai dissuadé. »

« -Tu as bien fait, reprit Yselle en tournant pour la première fois son regard vers son ami. Elle a besoin de se reposer. »

« -Elle n'est pas la seule à en avoir besoin, précisa t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. »

« -Tu parles de moi ? fit elle mine de s'étonner. Mais je vais très bien. »

Yselle esquissa un petit rire mais Sirius n'était pas dupe.

« -Si tu le dis, répondit il d'une voix moins enjoué. »

Puis il prit place au côté de la jeune femme près du lit où reposait son filleule. Sirius posa son regard sur la figure pâle du jeune Potter identique en tout point à celle de son défunt ami. Le voir ainsi allongé, inerte lui serrait le cœur mais c'est surtout son incapacité à remédier à cette situation qui préoccupait l'animagi. Sirius détourna un instant ses yeux pour contempler son amie. Celle qui était si proche et si loin de lui en même temps. L'iris de son regard brillait d'une inquiétude palpable. Yselle savait sûrement comme lui qu'Harry reviendrait à lui. Sirius voulait s'en convaincre et, en cela, il n'avait pas tord. Malgré cette quasi-évidence, il régnait dans cette pièce une atmosphère pesante qui laissait présager de terribles évènements à venir.

« -Moi aussi, je m'en souviens, reprit il soudainement. Je me souviens du jour où James est tombé malade. »

« -Tu lui as sauvé la vie ce jour là. »

« -J'ai toujours eu une prédisposition pour les actes héroïques, répondit il fièrement. »

« -Ainsi que pour la modestie, répliqua t-elle d'un petit sourire moqueur. »

« -C'est la plus grande de mes qualités, reprit il d'un air frondeur. »

« -Ce n'est pas ce que semblait dire Edwina Bellafonte, dit elle avec espièglerie. Ni Lola May ou encore, Adélie Swan et cette petite peste d'Emma Von Blum… » 

« -Stop, l'interrompit il d'une voix faussement courroucée. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire la liste de toutes mes anciennes petites amies. »

« -Non, çà serait bien trop long, ironisa t-elle. »

Sirius échangea un petit sourire malicieux avec son amie. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand son regard s'attarda à nouveau sur la figure d'Harry puis sur celle d'Yselle. Tout lui revînt en mémoire à cet instant même. Il revoyait très bien le visage de la jeune femme baigné dans la lumière du soleil, cet été où ses amis et lui avaient passés l'un des moments les plus heureux de leur courte vie, cet été où il avait découvert à quel point il était attaché à cette jeune fille. C'était son image, celle d'Yselle dans sa petite robe de percale bleue battue par le vent léger de Brighton qui dansait dans son esprit tandis que ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur la silhouette de son amie. Le souvenir était heureux mais à cet instant précis, il plongeait Sirius dans une affliction profonde.

« -J'étais insouciant, à l'époque, reprit il d'une voix plus morne. »

« -Nous étions jeunes, ajouta Yselle en tentant d'esquisser un petit sourire tendre. »

« -Tout est différent à présent, poursuivit il en posant à nouveau son regard sur Harry. »

Yselle détacha ses yeux du visage, maintenant, soucieux de l'animagi avant de se tourner, comme lui, vers son fils. La culpabilité vînt à nouveau submerger son cœur de mère, elle en oublia presque la présence de son ami resté silencieux. Puis, elle sentit le contact doux d'une main contre la sienne. Une chaleur bienfaisante se répandit dans tout son être tandis qu'elle croisait le regard réconfortant de Sirius.

« -Tout ira bien pour lui, ne t'en fais pas, souffla t-il avec bienveillance. »

Yselle lui renvoya un sourire de gratitude.

« -Dès que tu pourras partager ton médaillon, Harry ira mieux, reprit il en jouant avec la chaîne en or qui encerclait le cou de la jeune femme. »

« -Il faut attendre que la potion de Severus soit terminée pour pouvoir commencer, dit elle pensive. Il m'a assuré que dans moins de deux jours tout serait près. »

« -Je vois qu'il peut se montrer serviable quand il le veut, se moqua t-il. Très étonnant de sa part. »

Sirius acheva sa phrase dans une mimique mauvaise. Yselle s'abstint de relever sa remarque. Au moins avait elle eut le bénéfice de lui faire oublier un instant les soucis qui l'accablaient. Dans un coin de la porte, un peu à l'écart, de grands yeux clairs, comme le diamant, illuminaient la pénombre dans laquelle se trouvait la figure immobile. Lucius regarda une dernière fois le couple qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, fixant son attention sur cette main qui reposait encore contre la peau crémeuse de son épouse, la caressant d'une manière imperceptible mais en toute chose irritante. Dans un claquement de cape, Lucius quitta les lieux sans avoir pris la peine de signifier sa présence. Sur son visage, une lueur vipérine avait durci ses traits aristocratiques.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            Au plus haut de la tour sud, éclairée par des bougies qui chassaient faiblement la noirceur de la nuit, Yselle s'appliquait soigneusement. Elle fixa une dernière fois du regard, l'opaque liquide écarlate qui emplissait le fond d'une timbale d'argent. Severus était venue quelques heures plus tôt lui porter cette préparation en espérant pouvoir demeurer à ses côtés durant la cérémonie, d'un regard il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Zélie souhaitait le faire seule, il la laissa donc non sans lui avoir donner quelques dernières recommandations. La jeune femme inspira profondément quand elle vit la lune se refléter dans les marbrures rougeoyantes de la potion. Le temps était venu. Tout en psalmodiant une formule protectrice, elle détacha la chaîne de son cou avant de la porter au-dessus du récipient. L'ombre du médaillon provoqua bientôt un précipité doré qui finit par se noyer dans les flots rouges. 

« -Ombres de la nuit

Maîtres de l'au-delà

Renouvelez votre protection

Faîtes que le sang qui a été versé

Soit en ce jour divisé

Que cette amulette

Devienne deux

Pour cela, Malkhut

En sera remercier. »

Yselle plongea son médaillon dans la cuve d'argent. Une fumée orangée s'éleva aussitôt apportant avec elle un parfum âpre pareille à celui du sang fraîchement versé. Une fois que l'amulette eut complètement disparu, l'Edelweiss entailla le bout de son doigt. Avant de mêler son propre sang, elle inspira une nouvelle fois profondément, appuyant de même son poing contre son sein pour prévenir le mal qu'elle sentait poindre à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. C'est d'un geste décidé qu'elle acheva son rituel, plongeant son index dans le marasme brillant.

« -Quelques gouttes de sang

Pour nourrir Malkhut,

L'esprit occulte.

Que ma complainte

Soit concrétiser

Par les ombres de la nuit,

Les maîtres de l'au-delà,

_Per__ fas et nefas,_

Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

A ces mots, la fumée devînt plus dense. Elle finit par encerclée le récipient d'argent. Quand elle s'eut dissipée, quelques instants plus tard, le liquide rouge avait disparu, ne restaient plus au fond de la cuve, que deux petits médaillons écarlates nervurés d'entrefilets noirs et dorés. Yselle s'empressa d'attacher son collier autour de son cou. La formule protectrice prononcée peu de temps auparavant ne faisait plus effet. Elle savait que sa marque était revenue sillonner le grain de sa peau. Elle pouvait sentir le sang remonter jusqu'à cette plaie. Une fois que son médaillon reposa à nouveau contre l'échancrure de sa poitrine, cette sensation disparut. Yselle ouvrit sa chemise pour voir par elle-même, l'empreinte noire qui se dessinait sur son sein. Puis elle reboutonna nerveusement sa blouse pour dissimuler cette marque qu'elle ne voulait plus voir. La douleur cependant demeurait. Une brûlure intense s'insinuait au travers de chaque pore de sa peau. Le mal martelait sa poitrine, il entrecoupait sa respiration. L'Edelweiss savait déjà que cette nuit elle ne pourrait réussir à dormir. Ses visions viendraient sûrement la hanter sans qu'elle ne puisse cette fois-ci les contrôler. Pourtant Yselle se sentait lasse, affreusement lasse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            Pas un bruit ne résonnait quand il se réveilla. Le silence. Ce fut là première chose qu'il perçut, bien avant qu'il ne se hasarde à ouvrir ses paupières. Mais où se trouvait il ? Tout semblait calme. Une odeur forte de chocolat et de menthe paraissait remplir le lieu. Une lumière douce vînt à lui piquer les yeux. Dans un réflexe, Harry chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur la table de nuit puis il les replaça sur son nez. L'infirmerie. Le lieu était vide, il était seul. Le jeune Potter se redressa légèrement. Il sentit sa tête le tirailler, sa cicatrice le faisait encore souffrir un peu. Il se rappela alors avoir ressentit une violente douleur, s'être instinctivement rendu à la tour sud, puis plus rien. Harry ne bougea pas, il se contenta de scruter la pièce où il se trouvait. Près de lui, sur le dessus d'un meuble, une couronne de tilleul fané. Harry en saisit un brin sec et le porta à son nez pour inhaler son odeur. Son parfum fleuris s'était miraculeusement conservé. Le jeune homme savait qu'il avait déjà vu pareille couronne récemment mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler précisément à quelle occasion. 

« -Harry, Harry, tu es réveillé, s'enthousiasma Hermione en se précipitant pour encerclé son frère de ses bras frêles. Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu enfin à toi. »

« -Je crois qu'Harry à compris, 'Mione, siffla une voix derrière elle. Si tu continues comme çà, tu vas finir par l'étouffer. »

Hermione ne fit pas attention à la réflexion du jeune Weasley, elle embrassa à nouveau son frère avant de s'écarter un peu pour lui sourire avec allégresse.

« -Content de te revoir parmi nous, ajouta Ron d'un ton fraternel. Tu sais que tu nous as fichu la frousse. Çà fait bien cinq jours que tu es ici. »

« -Cinq jours ?! s'étonna Harry. »

« -Eh, ouais, mon vieux, faut croire que t'avais sacrément sommeil, plaisanta le rouquin d'un air goguenard. »

« -Heureusement que maman était là, reprit Hermione en prenant place auprès de son frère. »

« -Maman, souffla pensivement Harry sans que personne ne l'entende. »

« -C'est grâce à elle si tu es revenu à toi, poursuivit la jeune fille. »

« -Comment çà ? »

Hermione porta sa main à l'encolure du jeune homme pour lui montrer le médaillon qui ornait à présent son cou. Harry regarda l'objet d'un air interloqué. 

« -A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, expliqua Ron, ta mère a divisé son propre pendentif pour le partager avec toi. Sirius nous a dit que tu étais protégé, maintenant. Je ne sais pas quel est le degré d'efficacité de ce charme mais au moins il a permis de te réveiller. Comment tu te sens ? »

« -Bien, murmura Harry tout en continuant à observer le médaillon qu'il tenait à présent dans sa main. »

« -Tu es sûre, Harry ? demanda sa sœur d'un air soucieux. Ta cicatrice ne te fait elle pas mal ? »

Le jeune Potter se contenta de répondre non de la tête. En effet, la douleur était partie sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il passa machinalement ses doigts le long de l'embrasure qui lui barrait le front. Il lui sembla, alors, que sa marque avait quelque peu diminué. Peut être n'était ce qu'une impression fausse pourtant Harry savait, à présent, que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il n'était pas serein mais l'espoir de l'être un jour s'était insinué dans son esprit. Comment ce miracle était il possible ? Il scruta à nouveau attentivement la petite pierre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Traçant l'arrondi lisse de sa surface jusqu'à percevoir les interstices laissés par une inscription gravée. _Per__ fas et nefas. Ita diis placuit. _* Par le juste et l'injuste ainsi il en a plu aux dieux*. Ces mots scintillèrent au contact de son doigt, inondant, un bref instant, son être d'une sensation qui lui était étrangère. Le médaillon lui sembla recélé une profondeur dans laquelle il pouvait perdre pied. Dans les nervures sombres qui se dessinaient, Harry crut voir se former quelque chose de familier. Etait ce la folie de Locolie, le désespoir de Zinnia, la tristesse d'Ysella, le sacrifice de James ou bien la noirceur de Tom ? Oui, c'était tout cela à la fois. Tout cela qui se mêlait dans les traits d'une seule et même personne : Harry Potter. Il en frissonna involontairement.

« -Tu as froid, Harry ? lui demanda bientôt d'Hermione. »

Le jeune griffondore, comme sortie d'un songe, sursauta en entendant la voix de sa soeur. 

« -Tu es sûre que çà va ? Tu es si pâle, poursuivit elle en effleurant de ses doigts le front moite de son frère. »

« -Tu ne vas pas commencer à jouer les mères poules avec lui, 'Mione, l'apostropha Ron avec un rictus moqueur. Après ce qu'il lui est arrivé, c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas complètement remis. Laisse lui un peu de temps. »

« -On a oublié de me dire que notre cher Ronald Weasley était un expert en médicomagie, répliqua t-elle en se tournant fièrement vers le jeune rouquin. »

« -Pas besoin d'être expert pour savoir çà, répondit il d'un air malicieux. Mais je vois que çà t'a échapper. Si tu fais preuve d'autant de perspicacité pour élever ton enfant, çà risque d'être redoutable. »

« -Mais je serais une très bonne mère, reprit elle en bombant le torse. »

« -Ouais, on va te croire, plaisanta t-il en lançant une œillade entendu vers Harry. »

« -Ronald Weasley, je te prierais de ne pas remettre en cause mes qualités maternels, l'houspilla t-elle en jouant les vexés. Mon bébé sera le plus heureux du monde. N'est ce pas Harry ? demanda en se tournant pleine d'espoir vers son frère. »

« -Bien…bien sur, répondit il un peu pris au dépourvu. »

« -Tu vois, je te le disais qu'Harry n'était pas tout à fait remis, ajouta Ron. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il raconte. »

Pour toutes réponses, le jeune Weasley reçut une tape contre l'épaule.

« -Ouch ! siffla t-il. J'espère qu'au moins tu ne le martyriseras pas comme tu le fais avec moi. »

Hermione se permit de ne pas relever sa remarque, préférant jouer les indifférentes. Elle concentra toute son intention sur son frère qui les avait observé avec beaucoup d'amusement. 

« -Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes cours, Harry, lui dit elle enthousiaste. Je t'en ai fais des copies, tu n'auras plus qu'à les relire. Ron, gronda t-elle avant que le rouquin ne s'apprête à faire l'une de ses remarques cinglantes. »

« -Je disais donc, reprit elle, que tu pourras rattraper tous tes cours dès que tu en auras la force, je t'aiderai même si tu veux. » 

« -Merci, 'Mione, je vois que tu penses toujours à l'essentiel, lui répondit il en adressant un haussement de sourcil complice vers son meilleur ami. »

« -N'oublie pas que c'est mon rôle de préfete en chef, reprit elle d'un air studieux. Bien, je suis désolé, Harry, mais je dois y aller, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. J'en profiterai pour prévenir maman que tu es réveillé. Çà va la rassurer. »

Harry hocha la tête. Hermione lui sourit une dernière fois avant de les quitter, Ron et lui. Une fois que le bruit de ses petits pas martelant le sol se fut évanoui dans le lointain du couloir, le jeune Weasley extirpa un carton de sa poche avant de le tendre à son ami. Harry le prit non s'en avoir renvoyé un regard interrogateur à Ron.

« - C'est une invitation, répondit il avant même que le jeune Potter n'est prononcé une parole. Ils ont fixés une date pour le mariage, poursuivit il avec une air malicieux dans le regard. Ce sera dans trois jours, ce week-end. D'ici là tu as le temps de te remettre sur pied. »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« -Regardez, c'est lui, c'est Draco Malfoy ! s'exclama dans un murmure hystérique une poutsouffle de troisième année. »

« -Qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! s'enthousiasma son amie tandis qu'elle se tournait pour suivre des yeux la silhouette du jeune homme qui se tenait un peu plus loin, inconscient de l'émoi qu'il provoquait dans le cœur de ce petit groupe d'élèves.»

« -Oh ! Par Merlin, c'est une vraie merveille ! renchérit une troisième en faisant papillonner ses lourdes paupières que son maquillage grossier avait rendu luisantes. »

« -Et dire qu'il ne sera plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine, fit remarquer une quatrième d'une voix emplie de désolation. »

« -Quelle horreur ! laissa échapper l'une d'elle tandis que son visage poupin se plissait dans une mimique de désespoir intense. »

« -J'aimerai bien qu'il me regarde, souffla rêveuse celle dont les paupières n'avaient de cesse de clignoter d'une façon bien trop maniérée pour être naturelle. Juste une fois.»

« -Le rêve, soupira la plus jeune en fermant ses yeux pour mieux se projeter dans cette scène improbable. »

Hermione écoutait passive, ces jeunes filles s'égosiller au passage de Draco Malfoy. Cette attitude, qu'elle jugeait parfaitement affligeante du haut de ses dix-sept presque dix-huit ans, aurait pu lui soutirer un rire moqueur si son humeur n'avait pas été aussi alourdit par le poids de l'inquiétude. Face à ce groupe d'adolescentes en pamoison, la jeune griffondore se sentait étrangement à part. La maturité, pensa t-elle, même si elle savait fort bien qu'elle n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre comportement qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à celui d'une adolescente classique. Hermione s'attarda à nouveau sur la figure gracieuse du jeune Malfoy qui évoluait à présent d'une bibliothèque à une autre, son regard studieux concentré sur la recherche d'un ouvrage précis. L'Edelweiss aurait tant aimé, dans un élan naturel, interpeller le jeune homme pour l'informer de sa présence. Il aurait pu ainsi  s'installer à ses côtés et tous deux auraient pu travailler ensemble à leurs devoirs respectifs. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle se retînt d'attirer son attention d'une quelconques manière que ce soit. Pour la majorité de Poudlard, elle et lui demeuraient le prototype même des ennemis héréditaires, toujours satisfaits de s'ignorer mutuellement. Puis, comme devinant, son regard d'ambre posé sur lui, Draco s'autorisa à laisser ses yeux fixer un court instant ce visage moucheté de tâches de rousseurs enfantines. Hermione en fut quelques peu déstabilisée mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle détourna aussitôt son regard, Malfoy se permit de l'observer un instant encore avant de fixer à nouveau son attention sur le livre volumineux qu'il venait d'ouvrir. 

            Tandis que l'extase des groupies pré pubères ne semblait avoir de fin, Hermione tentait, tant bien que mal, de faire le vide dans son esprit pour pouvoir à nouveau se concentrer sur ses révisions. Malgré les évènements récents, la préfete en chef se devait, plus que n'importe quel autre septième année, de réussir ses ASPICS. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione s'en sentait incapable. Dans sa tête, ne subsistaient plus que deux grands yeux de diamantine. Un regard perçant, capable de la faire frémir de tout son être. Cette simple image suffit pour empourprer se joues, plus encore quand elle tenta de se rappeler la sensation délicate de ses blonds cheveux sous ses doigts. Quoiqu'elle en dise, Hermione Granger, elle aussi, pouvait faire preuve d'un sentimentalisme exacerbé. Peut être était ce l'approche de ce mariage qui affectait son caractère, peut être çà ou autre chose, il n'empêche qu'elle en ressentait un certain malaise. Difficile d'envisager sa vie avec un homme pour lequel elle avait pendant longtemps éprouvée une attirance coupable. Hermione n'était pas vraiment fière d'elle à ce propos. Bien avant cette année, elle s'était laissée aller à ressentir un désir ensorcelant, une envie qui n'avait cessée de croître en elle et dont l'aboutissement, avait elle jugée à l'époque, ne pouvait être qu'une profonde désillusion. Pourtant les choses avaient pris un tournant des plus inattendues au cours de cette année. Inattendu était en réalité plus qu'un faible mot. Enceinte, bientôt mariée, Hermione allait devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'elle ne pensait pas être avant une dizaine d'année bien tassées. Tout cela expliquait l'état actuel de la jeune fille. Oui, elle aimait Draco, il était impossible de remettre cela en cause, mais l'épousait elle pour les bonnes raisons ? Elle savait fort bien que son état avait précipité beaucoup de chose, dont, bien évidemment, ce mariage. Draco ne le regretterait il pas un jour ? Elle aurait aimé répondre à cette question d'un air convaincu mais malgré sa bonne volonté, elle était forcée d'admettre qu'elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment Malfoy pour avancer une réponse avec certitude. Hermione en était là dans ses pensées quand une tristesse profonde vînt à l'envahir, une noirceur qui finit par embrumer son regard.

« -Hermione, eh, oh, siffla Ginny à son amie qui semblait l'esprit ailleurs. A quoi pensais tu ? Ne me dit pas que tu étais concentrée sur tes révisions parce que je ne te croirais pas du tout. »

La préfete tourna sa tête vers la jeune Weasley qui lui offrait un sourire délicat en retour.

« -J'étais simplement… »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Ginny, je me doute que tu dois être un peu anxieuse avec ce qui se passe. »

« -Difficile de prétendre le contraire, répondit Hermione avec un sourire amère. »

« -Tu sais, 'Mione, que je suis toujours là si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, ajouta la jeune rousse avec bienveillance. »

« -Merci, Ginny, je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi, reprit son amie en la gratifiant à son tour d'un tour. »

Puis toutes deux reprirent leurs études, concentrant chacune leur attention sur la longueur du parchemin qui leur faisait face. Quand les yeux d'Hermione s'eurent à nouveau posés sur la surface écrue du vélin, elle constata non sans surprise qu'une écriture élégante s'était dessinée là ou rien n'apparaissait quelques instants plus tôt. 

            « _Je sais bien à quoi tu penses, jolie Granger. Tu ne devrais pas être effrayée pour si peu de chose. M'avoir à toi pour toujours ne te suffirait il donc pas ? »_

Hermione leva aussitôt son regard pour croiser celui de Malfoy qui était toujours debout au centre de la bibliothèque son gros livre ouvert en mains. Le serpentard laissa sa bouche se figer dans un rictus rempli de malice. Hermione, quand à elle, resta un peu décontenancé.

            « _Tu aimerais bien savoir quel tour de magie j'utilise pour communiquer avec toi comme çà, n'est ce pas ? Si tu es sage, je pourrais concéder à te l'apprendre ce soir, quand nous serons enfin seuls. »_

Une fois qu'elle eut achevée de lire ce nouveau scribouillage, Hermione releva à nouveau sa tête. Draco avait gardé cet air fière, presque satisfait, qu'il affichait depuis l'instant où il avait commencé son petit tour de passe-passe. L'Edelweiss fronça les sourcils avant de tirer furtivement sa langue dans une expression qui voulait dire : « espèce d'idiot complet, si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes. »

            « _Ce n'est pas une attitude très élégante pour une jeune fille de ton âge,_ continua t-il d'écrire. »

            « _Mais ce n'est pas çà qui m'empêchera de t'aimer_. »

Ces derniers mots à peine tracés dans une écriture d'un rare raffinement, Hermione releva, à nouveau, sa tête, pour cherché dans le regard de Malfoy, une quelconque assurance de ce qu'il venait d'être inscrit mais à sa plus grande surprise, le jeune serpentard venait de quitter la grande bibliothèque. Hermione eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la robe du jeune sorcier passer la porte d'entrer. Assise au cœur de cette salle immense qui respirait bon le silence et l'assiduité, Hermione attendit quelques instants avant de prendre une décision. Elle regroupa prestement ses affaires et partit, sans rien paraître, rejoindre son homologue serpentard.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            La grande pièce s'étalait de tout son long comme un corridor somptueux. Au centre, une table, peuplée d'un nombre important de chaises, épousait à merveille la configuration du lieu. A chaque extrémité, une cheminée de marbre sombre rayonnait d'un feu bleuté. Ailleurs, aucune fenêtre en apparence, seules des tapisseries imposantes aux couleurs chatoyantes ornaient les longs murs veloutés de gris. Harry scruta le lieu avec déférence tandis qu'il pénétrait dans cette salle de réunion. Hermione le suivait de près en silence, tandis que Draco ouvrait la marche. Quelques membres de l'Ordre discutaient encore, à cet instant. Leur réunion venait, somme toute, de se terminer. Certains adressèrent des salutations aimables aux trois nouveaux venus tandis que d'autres observaient d'un air circonspect l'aspect suffisant du jeune Malfoy. Dumbledore, de son côté, accordait une dernière poignée de main à l'un de ses fidèles amis. Dans un coin de la salle, Remus Lupin et Arthur Weasley échangeaient quelques ultimes remarques. Sirius prêtait une oreille distraite aux deux hommes tout en lançant quelques œillades intriguées à Rogue. L'effroyable professeur de Potions quand à lui semblait plus que jamais l'esprit occupé par de sombres pensées tandis qu'il laissait son regard noir se fixer sur la silhouette d'une Ysella Edelweiss étonnement lointaine. Harry aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il venait de se dire durant cette séance extraordinaire qui avait réunis plus d'une cinquantaine de partisans. Quand les derniers membres eurent quitté la pièce, la réunion, à laquelle les trois élèves avaient été conviés, pu enfin commencer.

            Le petit groupe s'était assemblé au bout de cette interminable table qui était encore tapissée d'une myriade de parchemins. Dumbledore s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand l'une des grandes portes s'ouvrit d'un mouvement sec. Lucius Malfoy apparut enfin. D'un pas rapide il rejoignit le reste des conviés. D'après l'expression froide de son visage l'homme semblait d'une humeur terrible. Harry trouvait la présence du mangemort des plus inadéquates. Malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître, le jeune griffondore était loin d'apprécier l'intrusion de cet infâme individu dans sa vie et celle de sa mère. 

            Yselle adressa un petit sourire à son époux qu'il le lui rendit non sans y dissimuler une certaine pointe de sarcasme. 

« -Bien, à présent que nous sommes tous réunis, poursuivit le directeur en tournant un regard ferme vers le retardataire. Nous pouvons commencer. Je suppose que chacun sait à peu près quelle est la raison de cette réunion. J'irais donc à l'essentiel. Nous nous devons d'établir si oui ou non, Voldemort a pris connaissance du lien qui l'unit à Hermione et Harry. » 

A cet instant même, la majorité des regards convergèrent dans une seule et même direction. Lucius Malfoy, sentant, l'attention soudaine dont il faisait l'objet, s'exclama avec condescendance :

« -Inutile de ma part, de jouer les étonnés, la question ne s'adresse qu'à moi seul, n'est ce pas ? »

L'ancien serpentard échangea un long regard avec le directeur qui resta de marbre, le visage serein figé derrière les demi-lunes de ses lunettes.

« -Le seigneur n'est pas dupe, reprit il en s'enfonçant impérieusement dans son fauteuil. Il a tenté de ramener Yselle à lui et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand c'est une vulgaire sang de…moldue qui a été prise au piège. Moldue qui est censé n'avoir aucun lien avec lui. Il n'a certes pas évoqué la question mais il ne fait aucun doute que le cas de Miss Granger le trouble énormément. Il a dépêché l'un des nôtres pour enquêter à son sujet. »

« -Qui çà ? se pressa de demander Rogue. »

« -Notre vieil ami, Borromée Pollster, lui répondit Lucius en échangea un regard entendu avec son vieil ami.»

« -Cà semble évident. »

Cette réflexion, qu'il ne faisait que penser à voix haute, fut prononcée par le professeur de potions d'un ton acerbe.

« -Nous aurions pu avoir pire, je suppose, reprit il plus sarcastique. Pettigrew aurait très bien pu en être chargé. »

A l'évocation de ce nom abominable, qui faisait ressurgir en un instant les pires émotions qui puissent peupler le cœur d'un homme, les visages de Sirius, Lupin et Harry se figèrent immédiatement dans une expression de dégoût profond.

« -Impossible, répliqua Lucius sans s'attarder sur les figures crispées des trois griffondores. Le maître lui a réservé une autre mission. »

« -Laquelle ? questionna aussitôt Remus. »

Lucius concéda, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, à accorder un regard dédaigneux au loup-garou qui se tenait aux côtés de Patmol.

« -Voldemort n'a jamais été très prompt à donner ce genre de renseignements, répondit il d'une voix traînante, même à ses plus fidèles partisans. Il a toujours été d'un naturel soupçonneux, ces dix-sept dernières années n'ont fais qu'exacerber cette paranoïa latente. Il n'a jamais eu confiance en quiconque, ce n'est pas maintenant que les choses vont changer, bien au contraire. Queudver est parti, il y a plus de trois mois déjà, où ? Hadès seul le sait. Aucun mangemort n'a revu notre très cher estropié à poils courts depuis, c'est la seule certitude que je peux avoir à ce sujet. Avec un peu de chance, un Morodan de Riga (carnivore magique très vilain qui sévit au fin fond de la Pologne) en a fait son quatre heure, bien que je doute que ce genre de viande avariée attise la convoitise d'un quelconque animal sain d'esprit. »

« -Et ce Borromée Poll…ster, est il dangereux ? demanda soudainement Hermione en ses tenant toute droite sur son siège. »

« -Pas plus qu'un autre mangemort, lui répondit sa mère. Disons que le faîte que Borromée soit un animagi n'arrange pas nos affaires. »

« -Un animagi ? s'étonna la jeune griffondore. Mais je suis presque sûre de ne pas avoir vu ce nom sur… »

« -Ne cherchez pas, Miss Granger, la coupa Severus. A l'exemple de certaines autres sorciers, expliqua t-il en pointant son regard en direction de Black, Pollster n'est pas référencé sur le registre officiel du ministère. »

« -Une vraie aubaine pour un mangemort, ajouta Lucius avec une rictus malfaisant. »

« -Borromée est bien plus qu'un simple animagi, reprit Yselle à son tour. A l'époque où je l'ai connu, il était capable d'emprunter la forme de deux entités différentes. La première, celle d'un vautour, la seconde… »

« -Personne ne l'a connaît, compléta le professeur de potions. »

« -Nous devons donc rester sur nos gardes, déclara Dumbledore tout en laissant sa main vagabonder sur la longueur de sa barbe d'un air songeur. Néanmoins, en gardant Pattenrond à tes côtés, Hermione, cela pourrait suffire. »

« -Pattenrond ? »

« -Oui, Hermione, ton chat a de nombreuses capacités, lui répondit sa mère, dont celle de reconnaître les animagus. Si l'un d'eux s'approche de toi, il pourra l'en éloigner. Cette solution reste cependant provisoire. »

« -Peut être, mais je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais changer cette situation, répliqua Lucius. Tant que Voldemort n'aura pas les réponses à ses questions, Borromée maintiendra sa mission. »

« -Nous n'en serions pas là, si tu t'étais abstenue de parler à ton cher maître de toute cette histoire, cracha Sirius à l'adresse du mangemort. »

« -Je n'ai fais que confirmer des faits qui avaient déjà été rapportés, siffla Malfoy entre ses dents  tout en soutenant le regard accusateur de l'animagi. »

« -C'était à prévoir que cet incident remonte aux oreilles de Voldemort, ajouta Rogue, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. »

« -Malheureusement, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne devine qu'Hermione est sa petite fille, ajouta Yselle, sans parler du reste. L'immortalité a toujours été l'objectif de mon père quand il apprendra qu'une nouvelle occasion de l'atteindre se présente à lui, il ferait tout pour parvenir à ses fins. »

Cette dernière remarque fit frissonner Hermione de tout son être. Ses soupçons étaient donc fondés. Sa mère craignait bien que Voldemort ne convoite son enfant pour acquérir la vie éternelle. Tout cela n'aidait pas pour minimiser son anxiété extrême. Draco posa délicatement une main réconfortante sur celle de la jeune fille qui enserrait nerveusement son genou droit. Un peu apaisée, Hermione adressa un rapide sourire de gratitude au serpentard qui le lui rendit avec une infinie douceur. 

« -C'est, notamment, pour cette raison que nous devons mener à bien notre plan finale et dans les délais les plus courts, intervînt à nouveau le directeur d'une voix profonde. »

« -A présent que nous avons recueilli les paroles de Locolie, il nous faut trouver un moyen de les appliquer, ajouta Lupin. »

« -Une fois que nous aurons inversé les effets de la cérémonie des sangs, nous pourrons mener à bien la prophétie de Zinnia et Locolie, reprit Yselle avec un pragmatisme inhabituel. »

En entendant cela, Harry se figea. Les paroles de Locolie, comme gravées à l'eau-forte dans sa tête, revenaient le hanter avec une précision déstabilisante. « _Si tu ne deviens pas comme lui alors il n'y a aura plus rien ». _ Devenir comme Voldemort. Etait ce devenir un être abominable ? Un mage noir capable des pires atrocités ? Harry ne désirait nullement devenir cette personne qu'il aurait du être. Quand bien même, il pourrait de cette manière parvenir à se débarrasser définitivement de Voldemort, il ne se sentait pas capable d'en passer par là. Pour lui, c'était tuer la dernière parcelle de Lily qui subsistait en lui, c'était l'effacer tout bonnement de son univers. A çà, Harry ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« -Mais avant d'en arrivée là, poursuivit Yselle, il nous manque un dernier élément. »

« -Eusebach ? supposa Hermione. »

« -Eusebach est une affaire réglée, rétorqua sa mère au grand étonnement de tous. La seule information qui nous manque, c'est à toi, Lucius, de nous la donner. »

« -Laisse moi deviner, tu aimerais sûrement savoir où **il** se trouve, souffla l'intéresser en lissant le bout de ses longs cheveux d'un air ampli d'assurance. »

Le regard d'Yselle et celui de Lucius se croisèrent un bref instant avant que ce dernier ne reprenne :

« -Pourquoi le demandes tu Yselle ? Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut être qu'à un seul endroit. Si ce n'est ni Eusebach, ni mon manoir, c'est donc… »

« -Equilhem, il est à l'ancien orphelinat des sangs purs. »

« -Tu as deviné juste, Severus, lui répondit le mangemort. »

« -L'établissement est fermé depuis une douzaine d'année et il est introuvable pour quiconque ne s'y est jamais rendu, cela est fort commode, répliqua le professeur de potions dont le regard semblait à nouveau plonger dans une intense réflexion. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien assombrir ainsi le visage de son professeur. Ce n'est pas réellement qu'il  s'inquiétait de l'état d'esprit de ce dernier mais il lui semblait que cet air soucieux qu'il affichait n'était pas très bon signe.

« -Nous nous débrouillerons donc avec çà le temps venu, ajouta Yselle. Concernant Harry… »

Le jeune homme en question se redressa aussitôt sur son siège quand il entendit sa mère le nommer.

« -…mon père en a t-il fait mention récemment, Lucius ? poursuivit elle. »

« -Tu ne seras pas étonné si je te dis que Mr Potter est une préoccupation constante chez notre seigneur et maître, lui répondit le mangemort avec une pointe de moquerie. Pour une raison qu'il n'a jamais voulut expliquer plus en détail, il lui tient très à cœur de se débarrasser de ton très cher fils, poursuivit il en hochant nonchalamment sa tête en direction d'Harry qui n'apprécia pas du tout l'air railleur qu'affichait Lucius au même instant. En vérité, je comprends tout à fais ses inquiétudes, il ne serait pas bon de laisser la vie à un avorton capable de remettre en cause son pouvoir par son unique existence.»

Sirius eut du mal à contenir la soudaine exaspération qui monta en lui quand le mot « avorton » s'échappa de la bouche condescendante de Malfoy. Ses paupières se plissèrent dangereusement avant qu'il n'amorce un geste de protestation violent. Mais Yselle fut plus prompte que lui et, en apposant sa main sur son épaule, l'arrêta aussitôt. Lucius, très attentif au moindre mouvement de son épouse, ne perdit rien de cet échange muet. L'agacement le gagnait lui aussi à mesure qu'il voyait se manifester l'interactivité existante entre Yselle et ce chien galeux de Black. 

« -Il serait peut être mieux de tout révéler à mon père, dans ce cas là, dit elle avec un détachement étonnant. Nous y gagnerons beaucoup.»

Cet aveu à peine exprimé plongea la salle de réunion dans un silence incrédule. Nul n'était capable de formuler une réponse à ce qui venait d'être dit. Harry tenta le premier de trouver une explication en se tournant vers son directeur mais rien. Dumbledore observait songeur sa petite fille, son index couvrant sa mince lèvre pâle, il semblait mué dans un silence inaltérable. D'un rapide coup d'œil, le jeune Potter essaya de partager son incertitude avec le reste de l'assistance. Personne ne paraissait comprendre où  Yselle voulait en venir. Draco lui-même semblait contrarié par cette proposition. Son visage était crispé dans une mimique qui était le manifeste d'une réflexion intense. 

« - Où veux tu en venir, Zélie ? demanda abruptement Lupin, rompant ainsi ce silence mal aisé. »

« -C'est simple, mon père espère comprendre certaines choses qui lui échappent. Il parviendra à ses fins par ses propres moyens. Dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne pas l'informer nous même, choisir ce que nous voulons qu'il sache. Avec un émissaire comme Lucius, tout cela lui paraîtra naturel. »

« -Tu veux sauver ce reptile puant, c'est çà ? intervînt avec une rage contenue Sirius tout en pointant Lucius du doigt. Tu es prête à sacrifier tes enfants pour que les jolies fesses de messire soient préservées de l'Avada Kadavra. »

« -Pas tout à fait, répondit simplement Yselle. Que mon père soit informé maintenant ou plus tard ne change strictement rien, si ce n'est que dans le premier cas nous maintenons la position de Lucius auprès de Voldemort, cet élément est essentiel pour la suite de nos plans, nous évitons par la même occasion la présence de Borromée aux alentours de Poudlard. Pour cela bien sur, il faudra révéler à mon père l'existence d'Hermione ainsi que mettre à jour sa relation avec Draco. »

« -Mais tu es complètement folle !? s'indigna à nouveau Sirius. Pourquoi ne pas livrer ta fille dans un papier cadeau et la poster à Equilhem pendant que tu y es. »

« -Sirius exagère peut être, reprit Remus d'un air plus sérieux. Mais il n'a pas tout à fais tord. Comment fera tu pour protéger Hermione et son enfant après cela ? »

« -Il y a de nombreux endroits où nous pourrions cacher notre chère Hermione. »

La voix de Dumbledore s'était élevée comme un halo de fumée mystique, saisissant soudainement l'intérêt de toute l'assistance.

« -Sa sécurité ne serait être un problème, poursuivit il. En fixant l'attention de Tom sur la recherche de sa petite fille nous pourrions le détourner habilement. »

« -Harry ne deviendrait plus alors sa première préoccupation, compléta instinctivement Yselle comme si son grand père et elle avaient réfléchi à l'unisson. Nous pourrions appliquer notre plan avec plus de liberté.»

Un instant Harry fut effrayé par ce pragmatisme dont le directeur et l'Edelweiss pouvaient faire preuve à présent. Réussir par tous les moyens, n'était pas faire pour le mieux selon lui. 

« -Bien sûr il ne nous appartient pas de prendre une telle décision sans l'accord des deux principaux intéressés, poursuivit elle en se tournant vers Hermione et Draco. C'est à vous d'établir si cette solution est la bonne. »

Cette dernière phrase demandait une réponse mais celle-ci se fit quelques peu attendre. La jeune griffondore, incertaine de ce qui lui semblait bon à faire, laissa son regard dériver vers sa mère puis finalement elle reporta son attention vers Malfoy, espérant trouver chez le jeune homme une confirmation de ses propres sentiments.

« -Informer Voldemort est une décision grave mais je me doutais bien que la question se poserait, entama le jeune serpentard avec un aplomb inattendu. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui à cet instant, les yeux de Malfoy, encore captivés par le lustre da la grande table de bois, s'élevèrent bientôt pour donner plus de poids à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« -Cela ne me plait guère en réalité de savoir qu'une telle information sera ainsi divulguer, poursuivit il avec un sérieux solennel. Je sais comme chacun d'entre vous que c'est placé Hermione dans une position des plus critique et à cela j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à m'y résoudre. »

Draco pu sentir à cet instant la main de la jeune fille assise à ces côtés le frôler. Elle l'encourageait à continuer comme si ses paroles et les siennes n'avaient été le fruit que de leurs deux esprits conjugués. 

« -Mais je sais également que tant qu'**il** sera en vie, nos vie à tous ne pourront jamais trouver la voie de la tranquillité. Comme il a été dit, un jour où l'autre la chose sera connue. Le seul moyen de contrer ce danger qui nous menace, c'est d'en venir à bout. Tous les moyens ne sont peut être pas bon mais si nous faisons les choses de façon sensée, en mesurant nos possibilité d'action alors nous parviendrons sûrement à nos fins. Je ne veux pas condamner Hermione, d'aucune façon que ce soit, mais si c'est l'unique façon pour s'assurer que notre enfant puisse grandir sereinement, je suis près à accepter. » 

La jeune Edelweiss lui renvoya un petit sourire pour l'assurer de son accord. Il le lui rendit aussitôt avec un certain soulagement. Non, Draco Malfoy ne ressemblait pas à son père. En confrontant ces deux images, Hermione pouvait maintenant en être convaincue. Il émanait de lui une dignité, une prestance qu'Harry, lui-même, ne pouvait nier. Au milieu de cette assistance muette d'attention, le jeune Malfoy avait plus que n'importe qui sa place. L'impression qu'il venait de donner à chacun marqua de manière définitive les avis de tous. Mâture et réfléchi. Hermione en ressentit une certaine fierté tandis que son frère se permettait, pour la première fois, d'apprécier l'intervention du serpentard.

« -Hermione ? demanda Yselle en se tournant vers sa fille. »

La jeune griffondore se contenta de hocher la tête pour renouveler son accord à ce qui venait d'être dis.

« -Bien, je suppose qu'il n'y plus à revenir sur cette décision, conclut Lupin d'une voix ferme. »

Chaque personne présente sembla acquiescer silencieusement. Sirius adressa un simple regard à Yselle qui lui fit alors face en portant sur son visage un bref sourire qui semblait vouloir rassurer son ami sur ses intentions. L'animagi le lui rendit avec une certaine douceur glisser dans ses prunelles assombries. A nouveau, Lucius avait fixer son attention sur ceux qui lui faisaient face, le venin qui encombrait sa poitrine ne cessait de croître tandis l'ombre de Black semblait s'appesantir sur la silhouette de l'Edelweiss.

« -Comme vous le savez déjà, une fois le mariage contracter la protection autour d'Hermione sera naturellement renforcée. Il sera donc plus difficile, pour Voldemort, de l'atteindre, expliqua Dumbledore d'un ton serein. Nous attendrons la fin de la cérémonie pour laisser courir la nouvelle. »

« -Doit…doit on en parler aux autres également ? demanda avec un peu d'hésitation Hermione. Je veux dire, à propos de Draco et moi.»

« -Le taire serait plus approprié, ma chère enfant, reprit le vieil homme avec bienveillance. Nous pourrons ainsi vous assurez une certaine tranquillité dans cette école, en tout cas, tant que cela sera possible. » 

« -Arrête çà tout de suite ! Sale chien ! entendit-on cracher depuis le coin de la table finement vernie. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la silhouette élancée qui se tenait menaçante, un peu enfoncée dans son siège d'ébène sculptée.

« -Qu'est ce qui ce passe, Malfoy ?! Tu es entrain de nous faire une crise de démence ?! lui rétorqua avec une hargne non mesurée Sirius à qui l'invective semblait être adressée. »

« -Ne joue pas les malin avec moi, Black, cracha à nouveau le mangemort dont les sourcils se plissaient dangereusement. Je t'ai bien vu depuis tout à l'heure minauder comme un adolescent acnéique devant ma femme, alors cesse de faire l'innocent. »

« -Ah, je comprends mieux ta soudaine névrose, Môssieur le lézard galeux, nous fait une crise de jalousie, siffla Sirius avec une satisfaction malveillante peinte sur son visage. Aurait on peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour redouter la moindre concurrence ?! »

« -Continue à lui tourner autour, maudit griffondore, et je me rappellerais comment c'est d'agir en mangemort, cracha Malfoy qui se tenait près à bondir sur son interlocuteur sans que Rogue, qui se tenait à ses côtés, n'amorce la moindre objection. »

« -Je n'attendais que çà, lui rétorqua l'animagi avec une lueur de défi exultant dans le regard. J'aurais enfin une raison pour te massacrer en toute liberté. »

Harry regardait, comme Hermione et Draco, la scène d'un air interdit. Il pensait entendre la voix de sa mère s'élever bientôt pour mettre un terme à la dispute qui faisait rage entre Malfoy et son parrain mais rien. Yselle demeurait muette. Le jeune Potter dirigea son regard interrogateur vers l'Edelweiss. Ce qu'il vit le surpris grandement. Le visage de la jeune femme semblait avoir glisser hors de cette longue pièce qui les cloisonnait du reste du monde. Ses yeux d'ambres avaient pris une résonance étonnement chaotique tandis qu'ils fixaient inlassablement les craquelures minuscules qui serpentaient la table noircies. Harry vit sa mère frotter subrepticement de son poing fermé le haut de sa poitrine jusqu'à l'appuyer contre l'échancrure de sa chemise. Le jeune homme concentra un peu plus son attention sur cette figure, qui paraissait, à cet instant, échapper à tous. Il lui semblait que son visage avait indiciblement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ses magnifiques cheveux entrecroisés de milles teintes s'étaient assombris curieusement, tout comme son regard qui avait perdu ses pointes dorées qu'Hermione et elle avaient en commun. Ses iris brillaient à présent d'un trouble brun, sombre, obscur qui donnait à ses yeux plus de présence qu'ils n'en avaient jusqu'à maintenant. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait il ? Harry agita sa tête comme pour évacuer cette vision étrange, qui s'était immiscée dans son esprit, pensant  ainsi y retrouver la véritable image de sa mère telle qu'elle lui était apparue à son premier cours de prophétie. Yselle ne rayonnait plus de cet éclat naturel qui paraissait l'auréoler en toute occasion, non. Sa silhouette se penchait au-delà de cette simple apparence matérielle vers un monde dont l'inconnu effrayait au plus au point le jeune Potter. Yselle était étrange. Harry se souvînt alors de la visite que sa mère lui avait rendu quelques heures après son réveille. Elle était venue accompagnée de Lupin. Son regard lui avait semblé moins expressif qu'il ne l'avait espéré alors. Le jeune homme s'était attendu sûrement à ce que sa mère l'entoure chaleureusement de ses bras graciles comme elle avait pu le faire pour Hermione, quelques mois plus tôt, mais il n'en avait pas été ainsi. L'Edelweiss s'était contentée de lui adresser un sourire tendre tandis que le regard de la jeune femme s'emplissait d'un vide angoissant. Quand elle les eut quittée, Remus et lui, le loup-garou s'était tourné vers Harry. Voyant le souci qui se dessinait dans le regard de l'adolescent, il lui avait dit d'un air qui voulait être réconfortant :

« -Ne t'en fais pas pour ta mère, Harry. Elle t'a paru peut être un peu distante mais c'est simplement parce qu'elle est fatiguée. Il lui a fallut assez de puissance pour sectionner son médaillon. Laisse lui du temps et tout ira mieux. »

Harry n'était pas sûre mais il lui avait semblé à cet instant que son professeur essayait tout autant de se convaincre lui-même. Ses paroles n'avaient eu aucun effet sur le moral du jeune griffondore. Il s'était alors contenté d'acquiescer mais le malaise avait déjà saisit son estomac et fais palpiter les trémolos de sa poitrine. Tandis qu'Harry se replongeait dans cette scène avec une mélancolie plus douloureuse qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, Malfoy et Sirius continuaient à s'invectiver avec une rage inaltérable. Puis les bruissements d'un tissu les firent arrêter. Yselle s'était levée de son siège. Avec une profonde indifférence, elle traversa la longue salle jusqu'à atteindre la porte encore clause. Avant de quitter définitivement les lieux, sa voix résonna une dernière fois :

« -Quand vous aurez finit nous pourrons discuter sérieusement. »

Son ton placide conjugué au dédain de son regard avait mué les deux intéressés dans un silence choqué. Lucius figea ses yeux glacés sur cette figure qui disparu bien vite. Une fureur le submergea. Il s'apprêtait à courir lui demander des explications mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha. La réunion n'était pas terminée, il restait encore le mariage à organiser.

« -Laissez là se reposer, claironna le directeur d'une voix ferme. »

Cette intervention avait miraculeusement changé l'humeur du mangemort qui avait repris sa place et affichait à présent un air songeur. Harry inspecta à nouveau les réactions de chacun après ce qui venait de se passer, il croisa malgré lui le regard accusateur de son professeur de potions qui semblait vouloir l'accabler d'une chose qui lui était complètement étrangère. Le jeune homme en fut profondément déstabilisé. Lucius qui avait fixer un instant son attention sur son vieil ami pour y chercher la moindre explication fut surpris de voir celui-ci figer dans la contemplation malveillante du jeune Potter. Il se tourna à son tour vers « l'avorton » pour comprendre pourquoi Severus ne semblait pas vouloir détacher son regard de cette figure détestable. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, quand ils firent le tour de ce rien qui ressemblait bien trop à son impétueux géniteur, Malfoy se glaça tout d'un coup. Au cou frêle du jeune griffondore, une longue chaîne d'or fin retenait un médaillon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Lucius comprit tout en un instant. Tout lui fut plus claire, plus limpide. Il n'en haït, alors, que plus le jeune garçon qui se tenait innocemment à quelques mètres de lui. Le regard meurtrier du mangemort n'échappa ni à Harry ni à sa sœur. Quelque chose leur échappait, à cet instant, les deux Edelweiss en furent complètement convaincus. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            Quand elle eut quittée cette grande salle de réunion, Yselle poursuivit son chemin là où ses jambes avaient encore la force de la mener. Puis, au détour d'un couloir abandonné, elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Le mal la terrassait, s'inscrivant au plus profond d'elle-même comme un poison qui finirait par s'exalter dans ses veines fiévreuses. Sa marque la brûlait, elle incendiait sa peau, sa chaire, tout en elle ne semblait exister que par ce simple mal qui s'insinuait inexorablement. Le serpent commençait à prendre possession d'elle. Tout devait se faire le plus vite possible. Le temps allait lui manquer. 

            Sa main tremblante s'agrippa comme dans un dernier réconfort contre cette empreinte maudite. Une chaleur intense émanait de ses sillons noirs qui labouraient son corps, Yselle pu la sentir quand ses doigts frêles effleurèrent la surface de sa poitrine que sa chemise entrouverte laissait à nu. 

            Elle pouvait l'entendre, à cet instant précis, dans sa tête. Sa voix ronflait dans son esprit comme si ce dernier en avait été le créateur. « _Rejoins moi, rejoins moi petite fille, maintenant que tu sais que tu es à moi_. » Son père était là en elle. Il l'attendait et à présent que la magie de Zinnia s'évanouissait peu à peu contre le cœur de son enfant, il savait qu'il lui serait plus facile de l'atteindre. Peut être parviendrait-il enfin à ses fins. Non ! Yselle secoua violement sa tête pour ne pas se laisser submerger par cette pensée qui n'était pas la sienne. Si elle ne prenait pas garde, elle pourrait en perdre la raison, soumise au dictat du seigneur foncé. 

            Puis un petit rictus vînt se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Non, cela n'arriverait pas maintenant qu'elle savait. A présent que ses visions étaient revenues avec une intensité rare, elle avait compris que les choses pouvaient être différentes. Ses rêves lui avaient donné la clef. Il ne restait plus qu'à elle de faire en sorte que tout se déroule selon son bon vouloir. Qu'importe les conséquences, elle finirait par se débarrasser de cette douleur qui rongeait son corps et noyait son esprit dans un flot de pensées qui n'étaient plus les siennes. Elle redeviendrait bientôt celle qu'elle était vraiment, qu'importe le reste.

              Yselle pensait que la crise était passée, elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle sentit une nouvelle vague de douleur la submerger. Elle remontait dans ses poumons, embrumait sa vision. Sa respiration était devenue plus irrégulière, sa gorge se tapissa d'un étrange goût âcre, détestable qui vînt couler le long de sa bouche avant de s'aplatir lourdement contre le sol de pierre, formant çà et là des petites taches que le manque de lumière faisait briller d'une noirceur envoûtante. Yselle essuya d'un revers de manche, le sang qui affectait les coins nacrés de ses lèvres avant de repartir en direction de la tour sud. Oui, bientôt tout serait finis, enfin.

_A suivre…_

A/n : Voilà donc la fin de ce 26ième opus de ma complainte. Quand j'ai débuté ce chapitre, j'avais d'abord prévu d'y inclure le fameux mariage de nos deux Lovebirds mais plus j'écrivais et plus je me rendais compte que cela était impossible. Je ne me voyais pas écrire une partie de plus de 20 pages. Et puis, pour dire la vérité, j'étais pressée de vous livrer mon nouveau chapitre. Depuis le temps que je ne l'avais pas fais (tout çà c'est la faute d'Edward, pas la mienne) et bien je me languissais (tiens je me mets à avoir un langage soutenu mais professeur d'histoire de l'art auraient ils une mauvaises influences sur moi ? Mystère) de lire vos petits (j'aime bien aussi quand ils sont longs, voir même très longs, que voulez vous j'adore lire) messages d'encouragements. Donc pas de mariage pour ce chapitre, je le réserve pour le prochain, comme çà je pourrais m'appliquer dans l'écriture au lieu de le bâcler inutilement. 

            Comme vous vous en doutez, la fin approche. Comme j'adore faire des pronostics, j'avais fais un rapide calcul dans ma petite tête et je mettais dit que je pouvais tout achever en deux partis : un dernier chapitre puis l'épilogue (fondamentale). Mais bien sûr, les choses se passent rarement comme je le prévois, la preuve : je crois bien que ma fic sera agrémentée d'un chapitre 27 et d'un chapitre 28, et bien sûr de l'inévitablement épilogue qui clôtura tout çà. Comme Rowling (malheureusement, c'est bien la seule chose que nous ayons en communL) qui, paraît il, a déjà écrit son dernier chapitre, moi j'ai déjà mon épilogue écrit dans ma tête, c'est pour çà que je me permet de répéter que cette dernière partie sera fondamentale pour ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de s'attacher à ma fic. 

C'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire sur ce que mon histoire allait devenir. En tout cas une chose est sûre, un jour je pourrais être fière d'écrire : « Fic complète » dans mon résumé. Rien que d'y penser, j'en suis toute contente, surtout quand je pense au temps que j'ai mis pour écrire tout çà, çà me réconforte d'avoir tenu le coup et d'être venu à bout de mon projet. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'avancer de trop, je n'en ai pas encore finis avec mes Edelweiss. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas.   

            Avant de dire bye, bye, j'ai une dernière chose à dire : si certains d'entre vous aimeraient avoir plus d'explications sur l'intrigue de ma fic, qu'ils n'hésitent pas à le demander. Je pourrais très bien les éclairer, voir même approfondir la question dans mon histoire. Si je dis çà, c'est que çà peut me donner quelques dernières pistes pour m'aider à finir ma fic. Pour les autres qui ont tout compris, pour qui tout est limpide comme de la Vittel, alors ils ne leur restent plus qu'à pianoter fébrilement sur leur petit clavier pour me laisser des tonnes et des tonnes de rewiews. Je veux en avoir autant que papa noël quand il reçoit nos petites lettres barbouillées des noms illisibles de tous nos cadeaux idiots. Çà fait beaucoup, je sais, j'ai une tendance à la boulimie, je sais aussi, à l'exagération, peut être, mais n'empêche que je serais contente (il faut savoir avoir le cœur sur la main avec une petite fille comme moi capable d'apitoyer n'importe qui, même mon prof d'art contemporain, et pourtant c'était pas gagné).

            Bon là je crois que j'ai tout dis (pas vraiment à vrai dire mais je viens de m'apercevoir que ma note d'auteur est un peu trop longue, elle ressemble un petit peu à la liste que j'ai fais pour papa noël), je vous fais d'énormes bisous, et puis j'espère que chacun d'entre vous passera les plus belles fêtes dont on puisse rêver, vous le méritez bien (çà y est, je deviens sentimentale, mon dieu, achever moi avant que je ne vire cucul la praline.) 


	27. NOTE D'AUTEUR

Je vous arrête tout de suite ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. J'aurais bien aimé que ce soit le cas mais malheureusement non. Edward, mon petit PC que vous connaissez bien maintenant, fait de nouveau des siennes. Prévenante comme je suis je l'ai tout de suite emmené chez Monsieur le réparateur qui m'avait promis de me le remettre sur pied au plutôt. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est prie mais apparemment il ne l'a pas envoyé au bon endroit résultat je ne retrouverai pas mon charmant ordi avant une dizaine de jour. Tout çà pour vous dire que je ne pourrais pas poster mon nouveau chapitre avant ce délai. Donc patience (je sais que çà sera dure mais vous allez y arriver). De toute façon, ne vous inquiétez pas vous le verrez bien un jour cette suite. De toute manière, avant qu'Edward ne nous fasse une crise de foie j'avais déjà tapé plus de 6 pages sans compter les 16 pages manuscrites sur lesquelles j'ai bossé depuis qu'il est malade (et oui je sais encore écrire avec un stylo, c'était difficile au début mais j'y arrive maintenant). Etant donné que je n'ai pas encore fini le chapitre 27, je peux supposer qu'il sera aussi long que le précédent si ce n'est plus, alors j'espère que çà vous conviendra et que votre attente sera récompensée.  
  
Bisous à tous et j'espère à bientôt (je croise les doigts, si il faut j'irai même jusqu'à allumer des cierges à l'église mais avant d'en arriver là je vais attendre pour voir si on me rend Edward). 


	28. La fin sans retour 1ière partieLa bonheu...

**            A présent qu'Edward (dit 'Ed' pour les intimes) s'est remis de sa mauvaise grippe, je peux enfin vous envoyer mon 27ième chapitre. Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est un vrai pavé. 30 pages au totale. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas faire mieux. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas d'indigestion en le lisant. Si vous êtes un peu fragile, lisez le en plusieurs étapes. Au moins, çà vous permettra d'attendre jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Pas bête l'idée ****J!**

**            Comme pour la dernière fois j'aurais bien aimé ajouter des séquences supplémentaires dans ce chapitres (histoire d'approfondir certaines relations entres les personnages) mais j'ai jeté l'éponge pour ne pas faire trop.**

**            Comme vous vous y attendiez sûrement cette partie est axée surtout sur le mariage des lovebirds (les initiés auront compris qu'il s'agit de notre couple d'inséparable : Draco et 'Mione). Y a pas photo, c'est eux les stars de ce chapitre, essentiellement dans la deuxième moitié. Pour plus de détails, allez le lire vous-mêmes. Mais il y a aussi quelques rebondissements (toujours une pointe de suspense pour corser les choses). J'espère que çà vous plaira toujours autant, voire plus si c'est possible.**

**Lira Sama : **Ed va mieux (ouf !), alors c'est plus la peine de te ronger les ongles. Et puis soit pas trop triste parce que c'est bientôt la fin. Il fallait bien que çà arrive un jour. De toute façon, y a assez de potterfictions sur le web pour combler rapidement le petit vide que laissera ma fic une fois terminée. Gros bisou à toi et à ton p'tit ordi d'amour.

**CML :** Kikoo à toi aussi Mamzelle Coralie. Et oui, y a beaucoup de tension dans cette fic. Plus on se rapproche de la fin et plus tout se bouscule. En tout cas çà risque pas de s'arranger avant l'épilogue, alors Brrr… 

**Ri-stars**** : **Dis donc t'a eu un sacré courage de tout lire d'un coup. C'est que c'est sacrément long tout de même. Maintenant qu'Edward va mieux, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Bizou.

**Lauriane**** : **Pas de panne de l'écrivain pour moi maintenant que je m'approche de la fin. Ne t'inquiète pas de ce côté là. Merci pour ta rewiew.

**Callista_666 : **Pour la suite, je n'en sais rien mais si tu veux plus de détail jette un coup d'œil à la note d'auteur à la fin de mon chapitre.

**Kathleen**** : **Désolé que tu ne puisse plus aller sur internet comme tu le veux. Je sais à quel point çà peut être frustrant (moi-même sans Edward j'étais perdue). Comme tu me le demandes je te remets mon mail : neige2printemps@caramail.com. Bisou à toi Kathe et courage.

**Mahel**** : **Moi aussi j'aime bien le passage sur la petite couverture. Pour dire la vérité, j'étais plutôt fière de moi quand je l'ai écrite. Comme toi, il y a certain passage que je préfère à d'autre, c'est comme çà. Quand à Lucius, je suis très très contente de l'avoir rendue plus sympathique à tes yeux parce que c'était plutôt mal parti vu le personnage qu'il campe dans les bouquins de Rowling. Je suis heureuse d'avoir été capable d'un tel prodige (je vais arrêter de me jeter des fleurs). Merci profondément pour ta rewiew si enthousiasmante.

**Remus James Lupin : **Hello et merci pour ton message d'encouragement. Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise.

**Missa :** Tout a fait d'accord avec toi à propos de Lucius, c'est comme çà que je le vois moi aussi ( enfin le Lucius de mon histoire pas celui de Rowling). Pour Locolie et bien je dirais qu'elle est tout simplement et complètement cinglée. Elle s'en veut tellement d'avoir donné le jour à une enfant qui a fricoté avec un descendant des Voldemort, qu'elle en est devenue folle. Elle n'aime pas Yselle. Pour elle, sa petite fille n'aura du jamais naître. C'est l'enfant maudite. Quand à sa prophétie, elle indiquait surtout qu'Harry devait redevenir un Edelweiss comme il l'était à sa naissance avant la 'cérémonie du partage des sangs'. Eusebach, c'est l'endroit où Yselle a vu le jour et où son père et sa mère ont vécu. Yselle y est allé à plusieurs reprises durant son enfance. C'est également l'ancienne propriété des Edelweiss. Mais j'en reparlerai dans mon prochain chapitre ainsi que d'Equilhem. J'espère que mes explications te suffiront. Bisous et un grand merci.

**Dega**** : **Avec un peu de chance, il y aura bien un Happy end comme je l'ai déjà dis. D'ici là, il faudra se contenter des rebondissements à venir dans ma fic. J'espère que çà t'ira. Biz et à bientôt.****

**Cathe**** :** Comme promis je continue ma fic, y a pas de souci. C'est juste histoire de recevoir des rewiews aussi sympa que la tienne.

**Alix : **Merci à Lucia et à toi de m'encourager. Çà fait chaud au cœur tous ses encouragements.

**Darco-tu-es-à-moi**** :** 'Bijou' Adeline et sa conscience. Que cette dernière se rassure j'ai bien tout compris ce que tu m'as dit (non, elle se trompe tu n'as rien d'une 'gourde'). A propos de Lucius, ce n'est pas à Dumbledore qu'il s'adressait mais à Sirius qui fricotait un peu beaucoup, à son goût avec sa Zélie. Alors comme, le vieux serpentard est d'un naturel excessivement jaloux il a piqué une grosse colère contre Patmol. Voilà toute l'histoire. Pas plus compliqué. Bye-bye et gros bisou. (Merci pour cette formidable et longue rewiew.)

**Ashley**** Malfoy : **Zélie gentille ou méchante? Je préfère que tu t'en rendes compte toi-même. Ce qui arrive à Zélie à la fin du chapitre ? Et bien elle est simplement très malade. Pourquoi ? Lis ce nouveau chapitre et tu le sauras. A propos de la prophétie de Zinnia et Locolie, je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer, mais je vais essayer. Zinnia a annoncé à Tom J. (dit 'Voldy') que l'un de ses descendants le tuerai. Locolie, quand à elle, a dit que ce descendant n'était autre qu'Harry mais que pour y arriver il devait inverser la cérémonie du partage des sangs et se rapproprier sa partie Edelweiss/Voldemort. Voili Voilou mon explication. Si tu veux plus de détails n'hésite pas à me le demander. Bisou.

**P'tit caramel : **Ouiil est assez long ton message. Çà me va pleinement. Désolé de ne pas avoir envoyé de mes nouvelles mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec Edward comme tu le sais et puis maintenant c'est ma boîte électronique qui déconne. Je vais sûrement changer de compte, histoire que tout aille mieux. Merci une fois de plus pour tes mille milliard de mille millions de bizoux.****

**Kellÿa**** :** Impressionnante c'est pas tous les jours qu'un auteur à la chance de recevoir une rewiew comme la tienne. Une vrai fic à elle toute seule. Merci, merci un milliard de fois. J'espère que t'as pas été trop déçu que le dernier chapitre ne contienne pas le mariage de Dray et 'Mione. Enfin, je me rattrape dans celui que tu t'apprêtes à lire, c'est déjà pas mal. Si j'ai bien compris en lisant ta rewiew, tu n'aimes pas tellement notre si 'gentil et adorable' Lucius mais pourquoi donc tant d'hostilités à son égard ? JLe tout est de savoir s'il y a des rasions de le suspecter. Enfin, on verra bien. Quand à un rapprochement entre Zélie et Sirius, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : attend la fin de cette histoire. Hi hi ! Alors encore merci (je sais que je me répète) et @+.

**Winkelglasse****: **J'espère très sincèrement que tu n'as pas été déçu par la suite. Mon histoire n'est pas trop conventionnelle et elle peut dérouter certaine personne. Enfin, tu verras bien si cela t'intéresse toujours. Merci et gros bisous.

**Frite 12: **Voici l'explication de ce qui est arrivé à Harry : comme pour Yselle, il existe un lien entre Harry et Voldemort, d'une part parce qu'il est son petit-fils et d'autre part parce qu'il porte cette fameuse cicatrice. Depuis qu'Harry a appris qui il est en réalité (un mix entre Potter/Edelweiss/Voldemort), il avait eu quelques légers vertiges avant de tomber dans le coma. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en apprenant que Voldemort et lui partagent un même sang, Harry a réveillé le lien filial qui existe entre eux et comme ce lien peut avoir des influences néfastes voilà le résultat. Je sais que c'est un peu compliqué voire tordu mais j'espère que mon explication t'aura un peu éclairé. Bisous et encore une tonne de merci.

**Sylvia: **Eh, ben dis donc, quand tu fais des compliments tu n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère. En tout cas çà me plais beaucoup que mon histoire t'intéresse autant. Pour ma part, j'ai bien aimé le 5ième tome de Rowling mais chacun son propre avis à ce sujet. Merci de me rassurer quand à la compréhension de mon histoire, je suis jamais certaine d'être parfaitement explicite dans mes explications. Gros bisou et merci encore mille fois.

**Sathina****: **Et oui, ma fic est 'déjà bientôt' finie. Je suis d'ailleurs pressée d'en voir le bout. Çà fait quand même un certain moment que je potasse dessus, il faut bien que je l'a termine. 

**Titou**** Mouny: **Mais non tu ne manques pas de vocabulaire. Tu me demandes pourquoi Rogue et Malfoy senior se mettent à lancer des regards assassins à Harry, réponse : parce qu'ils savent qu'en partageant son amulette pour son fils, Yselle s'expose à certaines conséquences mais çà je te le laisse découvrir dans ce nouveau chapitre. Quand à un rapprochement entre Zélie et Sirius, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, mais où as-tu été pêcher une idée pareil ? Enfin tu verras bien par toi-même si ton hypothèse est potable.

**LeslyGlady****: **Je ne sais pas si ma fic est merveilleuse mais en tout cas je sais qu'il y a encore pas mal de rebondissements à venir. Histoire de vous 'gardez en haleine' comme tu le dis si bien. 

**Bloody: **T'inquiète je continue jusqu'au bout. Un gros merci pour ton message.****

**Lily Ewans/Potter: **J'ai pas été très rapide pour poster ce nouveau chapitre mais c'est ma faute, c'est celle de mon ordi qui est un peu fragile. Merci pour ton message super positif.

**Siria****: **Si tu veux publier ma fic sur le site où tu es inscrite, y a pas de problème. Çà me ferai même vachement plaisir. Merci pour ton message.

**Amaia009: **Merci pour ta rewiew. Contente que ma fic te plaise.

**Diavolo****: **J'espère que le reste de plaira tout autant que ce que tu as déjà lu. Là j'ai mis le paquet avec mes 30 pages. Y a de la lecture en perspective. Bisous.****

**Mary Larry: **Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic 'spécial', çà veut dire que j'ai fais un effort côté originalité. Merci.

**Shiri****: **Je te remercie pour le temps que tu as pris pour m'écrire cette rewiew. J'ai bien pris ton conseil en note et j'ai fais attention de pas abuser des 'petit'. C'est pas la première fois qu'on me le fais remarquer mais c'est plus fort que moi, je mets des 'petit' à toutes les sauces. Kiss à toi aussi et à bientôt.

**Xxx****: **J'espère que tu as eu le temps de finir de lire le reste de ma fic. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta rewiew.

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

Chapitre XXVII : La fin sans retour (première partie) – Le bonheur déchu.

            Marcher, marcher, marcher. Chaque pas était devenu de plus en plus pénible. Ses pieds s'abattaient, à présent, avec une lourdeur sourde qui venait étouffer les mauvaises herbes de cette forêt sombre. Autour de lui, d'immenses arbres cachaient le teint laiteux d'un ciel encore embrumé par le froid tardif. Tout semblait immobile, figé dans les ombres imposantes de ces troncs qui s'élevaient comme des faisceaux de colonnes de marbres noirs. A mesure qu'il avançait, il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans cet océan ténébreux où tout semblait se ressembler dans une complète exactitude. Le silence régnait comme un despote intransigeant. Nul n'osait déranger ce calme néfaste bien trop suspect à ses yeux. Seul, son souffle rendu roque par l'effort, son cœur que la peur malmenait, le bruissement de ses bras potelés frôlant les flancs de sa robe, venaient mettre à mal ce calme troublant. Il ne se réjouissait en aucune manière du sort qui l'avait mené dans cette forêt où toute vie semblait avoir été enterrer sous le poids d'une nature effrayante. 

            Cela faisait des mois qu'il parcourait des lieux semblables à celui-ci, lieux où il s'attendait à voir rejaillir, à tout instant, les fantômes vengeurs de ses forfaits passés. Bien que commandé par son seigneur et maître, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir constamment traqué. Ses démons le terrasseraient un jour, il le savait mais ne pouvait se résoudre à cette perspective funeste, lui qui avait peur de la mort comme un enfant de la nuit. Il savait que se serait pour lui disparaître à jamais, être oublier de tous, se perdre dans le chaos. On avait ignoré son existence, on ignorerait tout autant sa mort.

            Arrivé prés d'un arbre plus imposant que les autres, il s'arrêta un instant. Il frotta son bras argenté qui le faisait souffrir quelques fois, à la manière d'un mauvais rhumatisme, d'une cicatrice encore récente. Bientôt il arriverait là où il se devait d'aller. Peut être que cette fois ci serait la bonne, que l'information recueillit quelques jours plus tôt dans un pub locale se révélerait exacte. Il pourrait peut être, avec un peu de chance, ramener ce soir même à son maître cet objet si précieux qu'il lui avait envoyé chercher. Un objet que son seigneur voulait revoir, semble t-il, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. 

            Puis au creux de ce qui paraissait être une petite colline couverte de ronces, il crut apercevoir une lueur inhabituelle. Il s'approcha à pas lents près de cette nuée d'épines sombres, éloignant d'un coup de baguette nerveux les branchages qui lui barraient la route. Finalement, il parvînt, après quelques efforts, à atteindre, la source de cette faible lumière. Niché dans ce qui ressemblait à un antique autel païen fait de blocs de pierre sculptés, un objet métallique attirait à lui les rares rayons qui parvenaient à se faufiler dans les ramures des arbres. Un poinçon d'argent finement ciselé, miraculeusement éclatant. Comment un tel objet avait il pu être laisser dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? Comment et pourquoi ? Il ne prit pas la peine de se poser la question, trop pressé qu'il était de ramener l'objet à son maître. Il se pencha pour le saisir mais une voix le stoppa net dans son élan.

« -Pitty, Pitty, Peter, quel joie de revoir ton si joli minois ! »

Pettigrew hésita encore un instant avant de se retourner. Il ne savait que trop bien qui se trouvait derrière lui. Un frisson parcourut aussitôt son petit corps replet. 

« -Ne me dis pas Peter que tu es surpris de me voir en vie, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à te croire. »

« -Ys…Yse..lle…bégaya t-il les yeux figés face à la jeune silhouette qui se présentait à lui. Tu n'as pas… »

« -…changé, compléta la jeune femme avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Toi non plus, tu es toujours égal à toi-même, joli pourceau, répugnant de couardise. »

Yselle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une antipathie non feinte. L'expression qui régnait sur son visage n'avait rien de réconfortant pour l'homme qui se trouvait à genoux devant elle. Peter s'étonnait encore de retrouver ce visage jeune que les années n'avaient en rien altéré. Un bref instant, il avait crut à une apparition fantomatique mais la noirceur de ce regard qu'il avait connu si doux l'effraya au plus au point. Quelque chose avait changé en Yselle, il le savait et cette chose lui rappelait bien trop son maître. 

« -Je vois que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais Pitty Peter, reprit elle dans un rire mauvais. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas le ramener à mon papa chéri. Il en sera d'ailleurs très fâché. »

« -Co…comment savais tu que j'étais ici ? parvînt il à lui demander. »

« -Je ne savais pas que tu traînerais tes grosses fesses dans cette si jolie forêt, répondit elle avec une voix enfantine. Mais je savais très bien que j'y trouverais cet objet. »

Yselle hocha brièvement sa tête en direction du poinçon qui reposait toujours modestement sous son arcade de pierre. Pettigrew suivit le regard de la jeune fille avant de se figer à nouveau devant elle.

« -Il est important pour mon père et il l'est tout autant pour moi, poursuivit elle. Mais maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé il est à moi. »

« -A toi ?! souffla l'animagi à terre dans un hébètement complet. »

Le visage de Pettigrew déjà affecté par la frayeur se crispa aussitôt que son esprit eut compris qu'il lui serait impossible de rapporter cet objet à son maître. Cette perspective le condamnait plus sûrement que n'importe quelles maladies mortelles. S'il ne trouvait pas une échappatoire à cette situation, Peter Pettigrew aurait de terribles comptes à rendre à Lord Voldemort. 

« -Mon pauvre Pitty Peter, te voilà dans de sacrés draps, sifflota Yselle quand elle remarqua le désarroi de son ancien ami. Je devrais sûrement faire preuve d'un peu d'humanité envers toi, ne serait ce qu'à l'égard de cette amitié indéfectible qui nous liait, toi et moi, il y a bien longtemps, continua t-elle avec un sarcasme dissimulé. »

A cet instant, Peter eut l'espoir que rien n'était perdu pour lui. Un espoir insensé qu'Yselle lui viendrait en aide d'une quelconque façon que se soit. Au nom de quoi ? Et bien comme elle l'avait dit au nom de « cette amitié indéfectible ». Pourtant il était complètement irrationnel de sa part de croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'Yselle puisse faire preuve d'une bonté immodérée à son égard. Oubliait il qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait, qui il avait trahi ? S'il était capable d'une telle ingénuité, il en était tout autrement pour la jeune femme qui le dominait à présent de toute sa hauteur. Elle avait aimé James Potter de toute son âme. La mort avait figé cet amour dans une douleur qu'elle avait longtemps cru insupportable. James, Lily. Tous deux étaient partis, et Yselle avait beaucoup de peine à imaginer que la responsabilité de leur mort soit celle de cette pauvre loque qui se tenait plus bas que terre devant elle.

« -Je suis sûre que mon père s'est abstenue de t'expliquer en quoi cette objet était important, reprit elle d'un air malicieux. Tu as sûrement dû te poser la question durant les trois derniers mois où tu l'as cherché. En quoi un simple poinçon d'argent peut il intéresser un sorcier aussi puissant que ton maître ? La chose est banale à vrai dire. Il y a très longtemps, mon père s'est servi de ce même poinçon pour apposée cette marque, dit elle simplement en découvrant légèrement le haut de sa poitrine. Bien jolie marque, ne trouves tu pas ? »

Peter ne pu s'empêcher de frémir en découvrant l'ombre sombre qui serpentait le long de cette peau, que quelques rayons de lumière rendaient, étonnement blanche. 

« -L'argent dans lequel a été ciselé ce poinçon est tout a fait unique, poursuivit elle dans un murmure. Certains esprits éclairés prétendent que c'est l'antique famille des Voldemort qui l'a elle-même commandé à « ceux qui ne marchent pas ». »

« -Ceux qui ne marchent pas ? demanda Pettigrew avec une certaine incompréhension. »

« -Le peuple de Nâga, lui répondit elle d'un air moqueur. Le dieu serpent. C'est lui qui a puisé l'argent de ce poinçon. Il lui appartient en parti. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouve ici à présent, dans la forêt de Nâga. Les siens l'ont apporté jusqu'ici, dans cet endroit sacré, protégé par cette antique petite niche. Tout çà explique l'importance de cet objet. »

« -Une forêt de serpents ?! reprit Peter d'une voix chevrotante. Mais je n'ai vu aucun serpent ici. »

« -Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, dit elle avec un petit rictus malveillant aux lèvres. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que n'importe qui Pettigrew. »

Yselle prononça son nom avec un dégoût affreux comme s'il s'apparentait à quelque chose de pestilentielle. Le petit homme frémit de tout son corps en voyant se figer sur le visage angélique de la jeune femme une grimace machiavélique.

« -Es tu sûre Pitty Peter de ne pas les avoir entendus serpenter dans cette forêt ? reprit elle tandis que son sourire devenait de plus en plus féroce. Pourtant, ils sont bien là… »

Au même instant des sifflements vinrent peupler la noirceur des bois. Ils semblaient s'éveiller de la nuit comme un chant funeste.

« -…partout autour de toi. »

Que se passait il ? Peter eut à peine le temps de se poser la question que ces bruits effrayants se mirent à redoubler. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour identifier leur provenance et ce qu'il vit alors lui glaça le sang. Ce qu'il croyait être des ronces enchevêtrées les unes dans les autres, avaient changées d'aspect. Devant lui, auprès de lui, s'étalaient des centaines, peut êtres des milliers de serpents qui à présent se dressaient menaçants devant lui, leurs crocs exposés fièrement à ses yeux. Peter, encore à genoux, voulut reculer mais une horde de reptiles l'en empêcha aussitôt. Yselle ne lui avait pas menti, « ceux qui ne marchent pas » étaient partout autour de lui.

« -Tu ne devrais pas être effrayé mon cher Peter, poursuivit elle. N'as-tu pas l'habitude de fréquenter les serpents ? »

« -… »

Pettigrew fut incapable de répondre, les mots lui manquaient, l'effroi les avait remplacé. Rien n'aurait pu le mettre plus à mal si ce n'est cette voix qui s'éleva bientôt. Du fourchelang. Son maître était il là ? Etait il venu pour le sauver ? Une note d'espoir s'insinua dans l'esprit de l'animagi mais elle fut bien vite réduite à néant quand il comprit à qui appartenait cette voix onduleuse. Yselle. Yselle parlait fourchelang avec une facilité indéniable. Comme son père, elle possédait ce pouvoir terrifiant de converser avec les serpents et plus encore de les contrôler. Un autre sifflement incompréhensible s'échappa de la bouche rosée de la jeune femme puis un nom : « Nâga ». Un froissement de branchage vînt répondre à l'invitation de l'Edelweiss. Un serpent d'une taille démesuré venait de surgir de nulle part, écrasant sur son passage toute forme de vie. Il se dressait impérieusement au centre de ses congénères, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de la jeune femme.  Le roi serpent, Nâga avait fait son entrée. Pettigrew n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'identité de ce monstre.

 Peter se retourna vers Yselle, vers ce halo de lumière qui se déversait sur cette silhouette menue. Il regarda avec effroi le sourire malsain qui lui était offert, ses yeux d'ambres devenus rougeoyants, ses pupilles tranchants, à présent, toute la longueur de ses iris. Des yeux de serpent démoniaque. Pettigrew fut incapable de se détourner de cette apparition merveilleusement effrayante, de cette beauté qui frôlait les frontières de l'horreur. Il savait mieux que n'importe qui que c'était la mort réincarnée qui se moquait de lui à cet instant précis. Il aurait tant aimé la fuir, courir au loin comme il l'avait fait si souvent mais cela lui était impossible. Il s'agita une dernière fois comme rattrapé par le désespoir mais il était trop tard. Un autre sifflement se fit entendre. Aussitôt Peter sentit l'un des serpents s'enrouler prestement le long de sa jambe droite puis un autre autour de sa cheville gauche. Un troisième immobilisa durement son poignet d'argent. Yselle ne cessait de psalmodier des choses inexplicables qui semblaient hypnotiser la horde de reptiles. Puis une ombre vînt submerger la silhouette de Pettigrew qui se recroquevilla immédiatement sur lui-même quand il vit le Grand serpent s'approcher de lui, la gueule dangereusement ouverte. Yselle pu encore entendre le halètement fiévreux de Peter quand Nâga abattit ses crocs sur lui. D'un geste vorace, il goba la moitié de ce corps rondouillet, rendu brillant par la sueur. Puis il finit par le faire disparaître à l'intérieur de sa bouche énorme. 

« -Je sais que tu n'es pas mort Pitty Peter, dit Yselle en s'approchant de la panse maintenant déformé du serpent. Il faudra du temps avant que tu ne meurt étouffer dans l'estomac de mon gentil Nâga. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Il fallait que je me débarrasse de toi. Les traîtres sont une espèce à bannir. Tu le sais bien. »

Tout en parlant Ysella caressa chaleureusement  le menton glacé du Grand serpent qui s'était mis à onduler comme une danseuse orientale. 

« -Merci mon très cher Nâga, lui siffla t-elle en fourchelang. A présent que j'ai le poinçon de mon père, je peux espérer mener à bien mon plan. Bientôt tout sera enfin fini. Qui sait avec un peu de chance Nagini reviendra à tes côtés.»

Yselle eut encore un dernier sourire satisfait tandis qu'elle capturait dans sa main le fameux objet. Elle le glissa dans une bourse de velours noir puis réajusta la capuche de sa cape sombre au-dessus de son visage de nacre avant de disparaître de cette forêt comme une ombre furtive, abandonnant Peter Pettigrew à son sort funeste, cet homme qui adolescent avait aimé Lily Evans au point de vouloir la voir disparaître quand elle n'avait pas répondu à ses attentes, cet homme qui pour se venger n'avait pas hésité à trahir ses plus fidèles amis et à rejoindre l'être le plus abominable que la terre est portée, cet homme qui servait maintenant de repas au roi serpent. Ses rêves prémonitoires le lui avaient bien dit qu'elle trouverait le poinçon dans cette forêt mais ils avaient omis de lui préciser qu'elle pourrait enfin accomplir sa vengeance. La surprise en était des plus délectables. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS

Les serviteurs de Celui-dont-on-ne doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom ont à nouveau sévit.

_            Hier soir, en pleine banlieue de Lettington, un nouveau drame a eu lieu. Douglas Macfear, présupposé à l'établissement des brevets magiques a disparu mystérieusement tandis que son épouse, et lui rentraient à leur domicile, situé au 28 rue Green Grillay. Guillemette Macfear, son épouse, dont la haute valeur morale est reconnu dans tout le monde des sorciers, a apporté un témoignage clé quand aux circonstances de cette mystérieuse disparition._

_            C'est, très émue, la voix tremblante d'émotion, que Mme Macfear nous a narré les quelques bribes de souvenirs qu'elle conserve de cette tragique soirée :_

_            « Nous revenions, mon mari et moi, d'un cocktail de charité quand une lueur violente nous a brusquement ébloui. J'ai fermé les yeux, l'espace d'un court instant, pour ne pas être aveuglée puis j'ai entendu un bruit terrifiant. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, Dougy avait disparu, a t-elle conclut simplement, non sans avoir refoulé un dernier sanglot. »_

_            Mme Macfear affirme avoir vu se dessiner dans l'ombre de la nuit la marque de Vous-savez-qui. Même si cette information n'a pu être étayé par aucun autre témoignage, il est difficile de remettre en doute la parole d'une femme qui a toujours voué sa vie aux plus nobles causes, rappelons à ce titre son intervention fondamentale dans la défense des bouldoquins à queue écarlate (pour plus de détails consulter notre numéro spécial consacré à la préservation des espèces en voie de disparition). _

_            Si les affirmations de Guillemette Macfear s'avèrent exactes, la situation s'annonce alors des plus terribles. Qu'est il exactement arrivé à son époux ? Est il toujours en vie ? Si tel est le cas, comment expliquer cet enlèvement ? Les partisans de Vous-savez-qui pensent t-ils réussir à glaner de nouvelles informations secrètes sur les actions du Ministère de la Magie ? S'il en est ainsi, il est à craindre que des enlèvements pareils à celui-ci ne deviennent monnaie courante. _

_            La situation ne serait s'aggraver sans que rien ne soit fait pour y remédier. Hier encore, notre envoyé spécial assistait à la crémation de la famille Mingarelli, victime de la folie meurtrière de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom. Darios Mingarelli, chercheur au département de magie noire essentielle, a payé de sa vie sa loyauté envers le ministère, emportant avec lui sa femme, Indira Mingarelli, ainsi que leurs deux enfants, Prosper et Shaka, âgés respectivement de 5 et 10ans. Malheureusement, nous savons tous que cet événement tragique n'en est qu'un parmi tant d'autre. Vous-savez-qui est près à toutes les bassesses pour parvenir à ses fins. Nul ne saurait l'arrêter._

_             Son retour, annoncé il y a quelques années, avait créé une vive émotion au sein de notre communauté pourtant jusqu'à maintenant il ne s'était jamais manifesté de manière aussi brutale. Mais tout a changé depuis quelques mois.  Vous-savez-qui semble avoir décidé de mettre en forme ses plans les plus noirs sans que le Ministère de la Magie ne paraisse s'en inquiéter, laissant nos concitoyens dans le désarroi le plus total. _

_            Le Ministère se refuse obstinément à intervenir d'une quelconque façon que se soit dans cette histoire. Sorciers et sorcières doivent eux-mêmes palier à cette défection de la part de notre institution._

_            Certains auraient pourtant espéré une intervention minimum. La nomination, de la très respectable Anaïs Glaner, au poste de ministre de la magie, il y a deux ans, avait suscité l'enthousiasme d'un bon nombre de personne, aujourd'hui il n'en est rien. En refusant, obstinément de divulguer la liste des partisans de Vous-savez-qui – plus connu sous le nom de mangemorts – Mme Glaner prouve à tous son désintérêt manifeste dans le drame qui bouscule aujourd'hui notre communauté. Pourquoi une telle attitude ? Le Ministère aurait il des intérêts tous particuliers à maintenir un tel climat d'angoisse ou faisons nous plutôt face à une incapacité frappante d'agir devant l'adversité ? Difficile de le savoir. Une chose demeure : nous devons tous nous maintenir sur nos gardes à présent que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom et ses partisans ont décidé d'entreprendre une véritable offensive contre la pérennité de notre monde. Espérons que nous serrons trouvé secours dans des personnes plus à même d'assurer notre bien-être. _

_Edward G. Lallangpandu.'_

« -Il n'y a que des foutaises dans ce torchon, vociféra Sirius en jetant la Gazette des sorciers sur la petite table de bois où elle vînt s'écraser lourdement. Tous ceux qui connaissent un minimum les Macfear savent très bien que Voldemort n'a aucun intérêt à enlever ce cher « Dougy ». C'est un crétin né. Quand à sa femme, je n'arrive pas croire qu'on lui apporte du crédit. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est bien elle que l'on surnommait la « gerboise ». »

« -La gerboise ? s'étonna Harry qui se tenait  prés de son parrain. »

« -Guillemette Macfear a toujours été portée sur la boisson, expliqua Remus en toute simplicité tandis qu'il continuait à ranger avec soin sa bibliothèque. »

« -'Portée' ?! J'aurais plutôt dit imbibée, répliqua Sirius en prenant place dans un vieux fauteuil de cuire cramoisi. La femme de Macfear a toujours préférée le rhum des trolls à l'eau plate. C'est une seconde nature chez elle. Je suppose qu'elle ne s'était pas contenter de siroter du jus de grenade durant ce fameux cocktail, elle a du littéralement plonger dans la barrique de bourbon. Je suis sûre que ce qu'elle a pris pour la marque des mangemorts n'était pas autre chose que la lumière des réverbères. »

« -Mais ce Macfear a bien disparu tout de même ? intervînt alors le jeune Potter. »

« -On a découvert récemment que Macfear s'était servi copieusement dans les caisses du ministère des inventions. Son soi-disant enlèvement ressemble bien lus à une fuite préméditée. En disparaissant comme il l'a fait, Macfear échappe à toutes poursuites judiciaires, répondit le professeur de DCFM. »

« -Il aurait tout orchestré ? demanda à nouveau Harry. »

« -Faut croire, opina son parrain. »

« -A ce que je vois, la Gazette ne prend toujours pas la peine de donner des infos solides, reprit le jeune griffondore. »

« -Tout ce que ce journal espère, c'est apporter du discrédit au Ministère, le pousser à se justifier et ainsi leur fournir des informations qu'ils n'ont pas, précisa Sirius. »

« -Ce journal n'a jamais été très sérieux, reprit Remus. Il a toujours couru derrière le sensationnel, rien de plus. Mais a vrai dire, c'est situation n'est pas plus mal. »

« -Tant que la Gazette ne met pas le nez sur les agissements de l'Ordre tout ira pour le mieux, poursuivit son ami. »

« -Nul ne connaît l'existence de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il ne faut pas que cela change. »

Tandis que les deux anciens maraudeurs poursuivaient leur discussion, Harry sombra dans une profonde réflexion. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Sa sœur, son adorable Hermione se mariait. L'évènement n'avait rien d'anodin. Il lui semblait que cette nouvelle lui était tombé dessus avec une brutalité inattendue. Deux jours à peine qu'il s'était réveillé d'un sommeil qui lui avait paru durer des mois, et déjà tout se bousculait à nouveau dans sa vie. Certes il savait comme tous qu'Hermione et Malfoy devaient franchir le pas rapidement mais dans son esprit cette perspective était à mille lieux de se réaliser. Une union de ce genre entre sa sœur et celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme la plus arrogante personnification de tous ce qu'il pouvait détester dans le monde sorcier lui avait semblé absolument impensable. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Hermione allait devenir une Malfoy comme sa mère quelques semaines plus tôt. Sa mère. En repensant a elle, Harry eut comme un pincement au cœur, un vide inexplicable. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Yselle. Hermione et lui était d'accord sur ce point. Ils avaient tenté, tous deux, de chercher une explication à son comportement étrange mais ils n'avaient, jusque là, trouver aucune réponse satisfaisante. 

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Yselle ? »

Cette phrase était sortie de la bouche d'Harry sans que celui-ci ne se soit, lui-même, préparé à la prononcer. Les deux anciens griffondores cessèrent aussitôt leur conversation. Ils échangèrent un bref regard d'inquiétude avant que l'un d'eux ne prennent la parole.

« -Que veux tu dire par là, Harry ? »

« -Elle a changé, reprit le jeune homme en se tournant vers son professeur. Elle parait plus lointaine que d'habitude, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi mais… »

« -Vous n'arrivez pas, Potter ?! »

Harry pivota vivement pour se trouver nez à nez avec le visage assassin de son professeur de potions. Severus Rogue le toisait de toute sa morgue les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Son regard se noyait dans une antipathie infinie. Harry le savait plus que n'importe qui, l'ancien mangemort nourrissait envers lui une haine certaine.

« -Même pas l'ombre d'une indication ? poursuivit il dans un rictus moqueur. »

« -Laisse le, Rogue, lança Sirius qui n'appréciait pas l'intervention inopiné de son ancien ennemi. »

« -Votre esprit brillant n'est-il pas parvenu à une déduction des plus élémentaire ? »

« -Tais toi, aboya plus fortement Patmol sans que cela ne semble avoir d'effets. »

« -Qu'y a-t-il, Black ? Tu ne veux pas que ton cher 'protégé' sache la vérité à ce propos ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache que c'est de sa faute ce qui arrive à Yselle ? »

« -Ma faute ?! Mais je n'ai… commença à protester Harry avant que Rogue ne l'interrompe brutalement. »

« -…rien fait ?! Comme d'habitude, Potter, vous êtes toujours et en toute occasion d'une innocence irréprochable. Votre géniteur et vous, vous avez toujours causé le mal sans jamais en être conscient. Je suppose que ce trait de caractère est une mièvrerie inhérente à votre statut de griffondore. »

« -Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être responsable de quoi que se soit, répliqua Harry en essayant de maintenir une certaine assurance. »

« -Bien évidement vous ne voyez pas grand-chose, maugréa l'ancien mangemort entre ses dents. Pourtant la réponse vous pend autour du cou, si j'ose dire. »

Rogue avait dévié brièvement son regard sur le médaillon qu'Harry portait ostensiblement. Le jeune homme l'imita. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la surface lisse de son amulette, geste qui était devenu un réflexe depuis que celle-ci agrémentait à présent son encolure.

« -Puisque vous ne semblez pas comprendre, Potter, je vais vous éclairez autant qu'il m'est possible. »

« -Il n'a pas besoin de savoir, lança vivement Sirius au moment même où Rogue s'apprêtait à poursuivre. »

Harry jeta un regard confondu en direction de son parrain. Il ne comprenait pas cette intervention aussi soudaine qu'injustifiée. Sirius se trompait, Harry voulait savoir, bien plus maintenant qu'on voulait le lui interdire. 

« -Apparemment, Potter, votre parrain préfère vous préserver, répliqua froidement Rogue qui semblait se délecter de la situation. Pourtant il ne devrait pas, je suis convaincue que vous n'éprouverez aucun remord en apprenant qu'en partageant son médaillon pour préserver votre vie, Yselle a mis la sienne en danger, n'est ce pas ? Après tout qu'importe, puisque vous, vous êtes revenu parmi nous. Ce qui est regrettable cependant, c'est que sans elle vous ne nous êtes d'aucun intérêt. »

« -En quoi ce médaillon est-il responsable de son changement ? demanda Harry d'une voix interdite. Et pourquoi sa vie serait elle tout à coup en danger ? »

Harry demeura le visage droit, son attention fixée sur le rictus toujours méprisant que son professeur de potions lui adressait. Mais ce ne fut pas de l'ex-serpentard que vînt la réponse tant attendue.

« -Cette amulette, Harry, expliqua Remus d'un ton bienveillant, est pour ta mère comme une barrière de sécurité. C'est elle qui annule les effets du lien que Voldemort a créé entre eux à sa naissance. En le divisant, Yselle en a également divisé le pouvoir. Maintenant il semble que cela ne suffise plus pour annihiler l'influence que son père a sur elle. Elle change peu à peu. Elle devient quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le jeune Potter resta figé, incapable de réagir d'une quelconque façon à ce qui venait de lui être dit. C'était de sa faute, n'est ce pas ? Rogue avait vu juste ?! Et si c'était bel et bien le cas, que voulait dire 'elle change' ? Changer pour devenir quoi ?

« -Ce n'est pas possible, protesta Harry. Pourquoi a t-elle partagée cette amulette si elle savait que les conséquences pouvaient être aussi lourdes ? »

« -Yselle ne sait jamais séparée de son médaillon, jamais assez longtemps en tout cas pour savoir ce qui pouvait arriver, lui répondit le loup-garou. »

« -Mais elle s'en doutait, çà revient au même, objecta Harry. »

Il se tourna en direction de son parrain pour y chercher un peu de réconfort mais celui-ci paraissait aussi choqué que lui. Il ne savait rien de tout çà. Sirius n'avait, jusqu'à présent, fait que dessiner, dans son esprit, des hypothèses plus ou moins convaincantes sur ce qui arrivait à Yselle.

« -Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, Potter, reprit Rogue, mais cela n'est pas une nouveauté, simple transmission génétique. Malheureusement vous êtes loin de mériter un tel sacrifice. »

« -Rogue, je t'en prie, s'interposa Remus, cesse de l'assommer de reproches. Yselle n'est pas une irresponsable. Elle sait mieux que n'importe qui ce qu'elle fait. De plus, mis à part quelques sautes d'humeurs, rien n'indique véritablement que la division de son médaillon l'ait profondément affectée. »

« -Rien ?! s'étonna Rogue. Nous verrons bien le moment venu, n'est pas ? Néanmoins tu dois te douter que le retour de sa marque n'augure rien de bon, absolument rien. »

« -Sa marque ?! Elle…elle la porte à nouveau ? balbutia Remus. »

Sirius avait blêmi. Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Sa marque. Ce simple mot avait fait déferler en lui un océan d'images toutes liées à ce fameux jour où il avait vu pour la première et dernière fois ce tatouage horrible se dessiner sur la chaire rosée de son amie. Ce souvenir faisait remonter en lui un profond sentiment de honte. Il s'en voulait encore et toujours de ce qu'il avait fait, de son comportement d'alors et des responsabilités qu'il avait eues dans la suite des évènements. N'était ce pas lui qui avait convaincu James de ne pas s'excuser auprès d'Yselle après qu'il l'eût giflée ? N'était ce pas lui qui n'avait cessé de la discréditer après cela. Oui, c'était bien lui. Lui, le coupable. 'Coupable', le mot résonnait encore dans son esprit. Tout aurait pu être différent s'il avait laissé ses deux amis se réconcilier. On lui avait appris à ne jamais regretter le passé et il s'en était cru capable mais à ce moment précis son assurance s'était complètement envolée.

« -Je l'ai entrevue, expliqua Rogue. Elle est bien là, aussi noire que possible. »

« -Et elle ne saigne pas ? Pas comme la dernière fois ? demanda Lupin avec une grande inquiétude dans la voix. »

Severus répondit d'un hochement de tête, son visage, à présent, empreint d'une gravité profonde.

« -Alors, il nous faut être prudent, poursuivit le loup-garou. Mais tu le reconnaîtra toi-même, Severus, pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien y faire. »

« -Evidement, maintenant que les cartes sont jouées, il nous faut attendre de voir si nous avons misé sur le bon cheval, répliqua Rogue d'une mine renfrogner. Pour ma part, je l'espère car dans le cas contraire, les conséquences seraient des plus néfastes. »

L'ancien mangemort fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie. Il s'arrêta près d'Harry avant de partir et lui souffla d'une voix basse mais glaciale.

« -Un seul faux pas, Potter, et je n'aurait aucun remord à me débarrasser de la brebis galeuse que vous êtes. »

A l'œillade que son professeur de potions lui jetait, Harry su tout de suite qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Rogue le détestait assurément. Il le détestait au point de souhaiter vivement sa mort. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            Tout était beau en ce lieu, à présent, que le soleil souriait sur l'étendue verte que formait un tapis d'herbes hautes vrombissant au contact léger du vent. Pas l'ombre d'un nuage ne viendrait perturber la moiteur du ciel étincelant de gaieté. Hermione en était convaincue. Rien ne pourrait altérer cela. Assise, là-haut, dans cette chambre, où elle avait passé un été heureux entourée d'Harry et de Sirius, elle se jaugeait avec anxiété dans le miroir de nacre qui reposait magnifiquement sur sa coiffeuse de petite fille, vestige de son enfance heureuse auprès des Granger. L'air bucolique de Brighton avait inondé la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La fenêtre grande ouverte offrait un tableau animé de la nature impérieuse qui dominait ce coin serein de campagne. Un peu plus loin, au creux de la vallée balayée par la brise, un étang scintillait de milliers de constellations dorées. Hermione inspira, à nouveau, profondément, puis expira dans l'espoir d'évacuer la boule d'inquiétude qui lui nouait l'estomac.

« -Je n'ai jamais assisté à un mariage sorcier, dit elle d'une voix enraillée. Tout ce que je peux en savoir je l'ai lu. Il a fallu que j'attende le mien pour en avoir une idée, disons plus vivante. Je suppose que ce que j'ai pu voire dans mes livres n'est pas tout à fait identique à la réalité.»

« -Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir sur ce sujet, tu sais, répliqua Ginny pendant qu'elle essayait d'empêcher Pattenrond de massacrer à coups de griffes les bouquets de fleurs qui remplissaient la pièce coquette. »

« -Peut être, reprit Hermione d'un demi ton. Mais toi, tu as du déjà en voir, n'est ce pas ? Raconte moi, Ginny, je t'en pris. »

La jeune Edelweiss s'était retournée précipitamment vers son ami, les yeux amplis d'intérêt.

« -Oui, enfin pas beaucoup non plus, avoua la jeune rouquine. Seulement celui de ma cousine et puis d'un parent lointain, et aussi d'un ami de papa…je crois que c'est tout. Mais tu sais bien que les mariages ne se ressemblent pas. Avant les codes étaient stricts, il fallait… »

« - …je sais, se conformer aux rituels anciens et appliquer les règles de transmission. »

« -C'est çà, reprit Ginny. Maintenant une signature suffit. C'est vrai que si tu avais voulut faire dans l'originalité, tu aurais pu te marier du haut d'un hippogriffe ou bien en chevauchant un sphinx à deux têtes. »

« -Se marier sur un sphinx à deux têtes ? s'étonna Hermione. »

« -Oui, confirma son amie. J'ai lu çà dans 'Pipelettes magazine'. Les magasins 'Magico mariages' proposent un forfait avec un voyage sur le Nil compris dedans. »

« -Qui voudrais se marier sur un sphinx à deux têtes ? demanda la jeune Edelweiss d'un air perplexe. »

« -A vrai dire, je me suis pas vraiment posée la question. C'est sur qu'un mariage au milieu des moldus, c'est quand même autre chose. »

« -Si tu le dis, opina Hermione avec une voix un peu éteinte par l'inquiétude. »

« -Allons, 'Mione, ne fait pas cette tête, tenta de la rassurer son ami, tout ira bien. Ici, il ne peut rien arriver. »

« -Ginny a raison, ma chérie, ne soit pas préoccuper, lui souffla sa mère qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre de sa fille. »

« -Je ne suis pas vraiment inquiète, se défendit Hermione. Un peu anxieuse, pas plus, concéda t-elle. »

« -C'est vrai que tu as la tête de quelqu'un de très calme, se moqua gentiment la jeune Weasley en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil. »

« -Ginny, intervint Yselle en s'approchant des deux jeunes filles. Tu devrais aller voir ta mère. Elle a besoin de ton aide pour finir de préparer le banquet. »

« -Il vaut mieux que je me dépêche, dans ce cas, à toute à l'heure, lança t-elle avant de quitter précipitamment la salle d'un bond enjoué. »

Yselle prit place derrière Hermione qui se tenait encore assise  sur un petit banc d'acajou face à sa table de toilette, son visage plongé dans son grand miroir sculpté.

« -Tiens, c'est la vieille boîte à bijoux de Merry, s'exclama sa mère tandis qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts la surface brillante de la boîte en question qui reposait sur le bois lisse de sa coiffeuse. »

« -Oui, maman…enfin Meredith, hésita Hermione avec un peu de gêne. »

« -Appelle la comme tu veux, 'Mione, lui dit sa mère d'un air tendre tandis qu'elle ouvrait précautionneusement la boîte couverte d'argent ciselé. Ne te formalise pas pour moi. »

« -Très bien, reprit t-elle. Elle me l'a offerte pour mon 16ième anniversaire. »

« -C'est un très beau cadeau. Je vois que Merry n'a pas oublié que le 16ième anniversaire d'une sorcière était une étape importante dans sa vie. »

Hermione confirma d'un geste de la tête. Un léger sourire glissa sur son visage quand elle se rappela de ce fameux jour où ses parents, les Granger, lui avaient fêté sa 16ième année. C'était un souvenir heureux, insouciant, l'un de ceux qu'elle conservait précieusement au fond de son cœur. Un souvenir heureux qui néanmoins venait lui rappeler l'absence cruelle de ceux qui l'avaient tant chéri. Non, les Granger ne serait pas là aujourd'hui pour assister à ses noces. Pourtant, elle aurait tant espéré sentir leur présence réconfortante durant cet instant privilégié, leur présence ainsi que celle de son père, James Potter, de cet homme dont, finalement, elle ne connaissait que très peu de chose.

« -As-tu choisis le bijou que tu allais mettre ? lui demanda alors sa mère. »

« -Pour dire la vérité, je ne sais même pas comment me coiffer, avoua la jeune fille en jetant un regard désespéré au reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir. »

Elle tenta vivement de relever sa chevelure inextricablement emmêlée mais sa mère la précéda.

« -Laisse moi faire, ce n'est qu'une affaire de seconde. »

En effet, à peine eut elle posé ses fines mains sur la tête de sa fille que déjà ses boucles dorées par le soleil avaient prises une forme plus harmonieuse. Hermione ne savait pas comment un tel miracle était possible. Etait ce les mains prodigieuses d'Yselle ou bien l'incantation qu'elle semblait réciter du bout des lèvres qui avaient si précipitamment remis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle se contentait d'observer avec une admiration non dissimulée, sa mère qui s'appliquait consciencieusement dan son travail. Il y avait, alors, dans son visage, une douceur hypnotique qui apaisa quelques instants le cœur anxieux de la jeune fille. Tout en regardant sa mère, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles qu'elle avait échangées la veille avec son frère. Ce dernier lui avait fais part de son inquiétude quand au comportement déroutant de leur mère. 'Etrange'. C'est le qualificatif qu'il avait utilisé la veille à son propos. Hermione avait crut se dessiner une certaine suspicion dans le regard d'Harry lors de leur discussion. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait que reconnaître que quelque chose avait changé chez Yselle depuis l'accident de son frère, Hermione était loin d'exprimer une inquiétude aussi radicale que ce dernier. Maintenant que le reflet du miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'une mère calme et toute dévouée à son enfant, les suspicions d'Harry lui paraissaient des plus rocambolesques.

« -Voilà, je crois que çà ira ainsi. »

La remarque d'Yselle fit sortir brusquement Hermione de ses pensées.

« -Qu'en penses tu ? demanda sa mère. »

La jeune fille tourna sa tête de gauche à droite pour admirer l'ouvrage soigné de sa mère. Boucles entremêlés de fleurs fraîches, lys et magnolia qui s'entortillaient sur ses tempes avec une grâce infinie, longues mèches retombant sur le velouté de son cou. Hermione offrit un large sourire tandis qu'elle s'inspectait. Une chose était sûre : elle était pleinement satisfaite de l'image que son miroir lui renvoyait.

« -J'ai un présent pour toi, reprit Yselle tandis qu'Hermione prenait encore un plaisir narcissique à se contempler. Un cadeau de famille, précisa t-elle pendant qu'elle attachait soigneusement un bijou d'une brillance extrême. »

Hermione resserra son attention sur ce qui ornait à présent son cou. Elle fit glisser entre ses doigts les maillons qui semblaient avoir été finement taillés dans un cristal étincelant. Accroché le long de cette chaîne, un pendentif marquait, maintenant, l'échancrure de sa poitrine : une perle d'un gris velouté emprisonnée dans une griffe d'or blanc parsemé de petits diamants et d'un grand rubis au rouge enivrant. Une perle à la surface de laquelle se dessinait les contours d'une petite fleur : une edelweiss.

« -Dans notre famille, nous l'appelons 'la larme des Edelweiss', ajouta sa mère tandis qu'elle observait sa fille caresser la rondeur de la perle. »

« -C'est un triste nom, commenta d'un air maussade la griffondore tout en contemplant son nouveau bijou. »

« -Comme tout ce qui se rapporte à notre famille. Nous avons toujours eu un goût immodéré pour le tragique, plaisanta Yselle. Mais n'oublie pas : très peu d'entre nous on vraiment eu à souffrir de ce qu'ils étaient. Le pire est derrière toi, Hermione, reprit elle en caressant affectueusement les cheveux de sa fille, le meilleur est à venir. »

« -Comment peux tu le savoir ? »

« -Tu épouses l'homme que tu aimes, cela suffit pour me convaincre. »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            La petite maison de Brighton n'était, à vrai dire, pas si petite que cela. Certes en comparaison avec le manoir des Malfoy, il était difficile de lui reconnaître une magnificence égale mais cela n'enlevait rien à son cachet, bien au contraire.

            Elle avait été autrefois la résidence tant aimée d'une sorcière que beaucoup avaient taxée d'excentrique. Dans une famille où la pureté de l'ascendance était une donnée capitale, Mandeline Black (dite 'Manny'), adoratrice des moldus, avait longtemps été perçue, par les siens, comme une infâme blasphématrice. Exilée selon sa propre volonté, elle avait trouvée refuge dans cet océan de verdure noyé par les flots soyeux d'une herbe aussi haute que grasses. Elle avait appris à vivre et à aimer la vie qu'elle y menait. Là étaient ses vraies racines, avait-elle toujours pensée. Elle y avait vécue seule, c'était bien l'unique nuage qui avait assombri son cœur. C'est à la fin de sa vie qu'elle avait compris que la solitude n'était pas une situation viable. Son petit-neveu, Sirius Black, le lui avait prouvé. Tous deux étaient identiques. Tous deux étaient nourris d'un besoin d'indépendance profond. C'est pour cette raison que peu avant sa mort, Manny Black lui avait fais cadeau de son bien le plus précieux : cette maison située entre deux mondes, cette maison qui lui avait permis, à elle, de trouver son équilibre. Sirius avait, dès sa majorité, pris ses quartiers dans ces lieux. A son tour, il s'y était attaché. C'est ici, au bord du grand étang de Brighton, qu'il avait passé les plus belles vacances de sa vie. Les dernières qui s'étaient déroulées dans une complète innocence. James, Remus, Peter, Yselle et lui. Tous les cinq y avaient été réunis une dernière fois.

             Aujourd'hui, cette vieille maison, au charme incontestable, résonnait à nouveau d'éclats joyeux. C'est sur cette propriété que devait avoir lieu le mariage du jeune Malfoy et de sa fiancée. Lieu idéal, s'il en est, pour organiser en toute discrétion un tel évènement. Situé loin de tout, oublié dans les confins du monde moldu, il ne pouvait exister de meilleure endroit pour ce type d'occasion. La lumière du printemps offrait, de plus, le cadre parfait pour donner au lieu une splendeur magnifique.

            Lucius Malfoy aurait bien aimé que tout se déroule dans sa somptueuse propriété familiale ('Là où, durant 9 siècles avaient été célébrés tous les mariages de sa dynastie' comme il le disait si bien). Cependant il avait été conclut à l'unanimité qu'une telle proposition ne pouvait être acceptée. Trop dangereux. Alors voilà que Brighton apparaissait comme une solution remarquable.

            Grâces aux bons soins de Mrs Weasley, la maison de campagne de Sirius Black s'était miraculeusement transformée en un lieu féerique. Il fallait reconnaître à Molly Weasley ce don prodigieux d'embellir tout ce qui lui passait entre les mains. Le jardin, qui autrefois, ne ressemblait guère plus qu'à un amoncellement de fleurs sauvages, s'était complètement métamorphosé. Il se parait, à présent, de boutons de roses odorantes, de chèvrefeuilles aux couleurs de l'aurore, d'allées de pavots écarlates et de bien d'autres rêves végétaux. Au bout du grand carré de verdure que cloisonnait un petit mur rustique, près d'une vieille fontaine sculptée par la mousse et noyée sous l'ombre d'un chêne tordu, avait été installé un chapiteau de fer forgé, garni de fleur et enrubanné de guirlandes soyeuses. Tout autour, avaient été disposé de nombreux bancs, sûrement empruntée à la paroisse avoisinante. Mrs Weasley les avait fais recouvrir de peintures festives dont les figures mignonnes semblaient former un cortège qui évoluait progressivement sur le bois vieillis de ses sièges d'appoints. Un peu plus loin encore, une piste de danse, quelques tables, des chaises, des lampions par centaines, s'organisaient agréablement. De l'avis de tous, l'aménagement du lieu était parfait, respirant à plein nez le parfum d'une intimité bucolique. 

            Seul Lucius Malfoy aurait sûrement eu quelque chose à redire sur cette décoration indigne de son rang mais il s'abstint de tous commentaires, préférant arborer son habituel air condescendant. Le mangemort ne souhaitait pas, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait attendre de lui, gâché cet instant. Il désirait que tout se passe au mieux pour son fils. Un mariage était un évènement important dans le monde des sorciers. Un tel engagement durait toute une vie, rien d'autre que la mort ne pouvait le briser. Une fois que Draco lui eut réitéré sa volonté de souscrire à ce mariage, une fois qu'il eut d'un simple regard exprimé l'attachement profond qui le liait à la jeune Edelweiss, Lucius ne pouvait être que convaincu de la nécessité de cette entreprise. Bien sur il aurait préféré le faire à sa façon, sans plus de babillages, rapidement comme ce fut le cas pour son propre mariage et celui d'Yselle mais sa proposition avait été très vite rejetée.

             Dumbledore prétendait ne pas vouloir que la magie noire se mêle à cette union, il avait insisté sur la nécessité de procéder de façon plus originelle en puisant dans des traditions séculaires héritées des principes druidiques des anciens. Un tel cérémonial permettrait, selon lui, de renforcer le charme de protection que créait aussitôt ce type d'union. Lucius, néanmoins, émettait de sérieuses réserves quand à l'efficacité d'un tel procédé. En tant que mangemort, il savait très bien que cela ne suffirait pas à contrecarrer les projets de son maître. Il restait encore convaincu que la magie noire était la seule manière d'apprivoiser le pouvoir ultime et de s'en protéger.

            Parmi le petit groupe d'invités réunis pour l'occasion, le directeur avait tenu à ce que le nombre soit réduit au strict minimum. On retrouvait quelques professeurs de Poudlard : Mac Gonagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue, Rubeus Hagrid, Mrs Pomfrey et bien évidement Dumbledore, lui-même. La famille Weasley, elle aussi, s'était jointe à cet évènement. Tout ce beau monde attendait de voir la jeune Hermione Granger faire son entrée. Draco se tenait, quand à lui, face à l'assistance aux côtés de son directeur qui allait procéder à la cérémonie. Le jeune serpentard, bien que le cœur palpitant, ne laissait pour autant rien paraître, préférant adopter une attitude plus détachée. Dans son habit de velours noir bordé par des gallons de soie gaufrée, Draco avait des allures de gentilhomme élégant. Sa silhouette élancée se découpait dans l'horizon avec une prestance parfaite. Ses cheveux blonds voltigeaient dans la brise légère comme des brins d'herbes brossés par l'air chaud. Tout en lui respirait la grâce et le charisme princier. 

            Quand Hermione eut fait un premier pas en direction de l'autel, le bras noué à celui de son tuteur, Sirius, qui la conduisait fièrement, une musique douce s'éleva dans les airs, comme un doux écho du printemps qui s'épanouissait autour d'eux. Cette mélodie agréable s'accompagna de quelques murmures d'admiration, tous adressés à la jeune fille qui se présentait à l'assistance, à présent. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi Hermione éveillait une telle fascination. Il suffisait de la voir évoluer gracieusement : sa tête couverte par la capuche de sa pèlerine de velours bleuté qui retombait sur ses épaules menues. Un velours d'une finesse extrême dont la couleur semblait rivaliser avec la profondeur de cet après-midi heureux. Sous cette cape retenue par une broche d'or blanc, on devinait aisément l'ample robe de soie blanche de la jeune fille. Sa poitrine était enserrée dans un corset court marqué dans le bas par un long ruban bleu pâle qui marquait l'arrondi léger de son ventre. Le voile de son vêtement retombait lâchement depuis da taille jusqu'à ses genoux. Une bande brodée de motif écrus et de pendants de cristal agrémentait l'extrémité de ce premier jupon. Le second, plus long, recouvrait entièrement les pieds minuscules de la jeune fille. Fait de milliers de plis qui s'organisaient merveilleusement autour de ses jambes élancées. Cette sous-jupe rayonnait par le soyeux du tissu dans lequel elle avait été confectionnée. A chaque pas résonnaient les bruissements d'un habit qui donnait à l'Edelweiss une prestance saisissante. Tout dans le dessin de cette robe était d'une grande simplicité pourtant elle semblait avoir été faite pour la plus précieuse chose au monde. Hermione resplendissait d'une pureté rare. 

            Draco fut sûrement le premier à être saisit par cette apparition. Il n'avait pas attendu de la voir ainsi apprêtée pour juger de la beauté de sa fiancée néanmoins il demeurait extatique devant celle qui s'avançait vers lui, celle qui malgré sa taille modeste semblait, à cet instant, dominer tous ceux qui se trouvaient réunis dans ce jardin, au milieu de nulle part. Le jeune serpentard sentit à nouveau son sang se précipiter dans sa poitrine à l'endroit même où son cœur s'emballait inexorablement. Ses doigts tremblaient. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. Rapidement il dissimula ses mains derrière son dos et inspira profondément mais cela ne suffisait pas pour calmer son émoi. Puis en croisant son regard, le regard de celle qui serait bientôt sa femme, en voyant se dessiner sur son si joli visage son doux sourire, ce sourire qu'elle n'offrait qu'à lui, Draco sentit tout son être se ressaisir, puiser la force dans l'assurance que la jeune Edelweiss lui réitérait d'un simple éclat. Elle l'aimait. Oui, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait. 

            Quand elle l'eut enfin rejoint, Hermione effleura délicatement sa main contre celle de Malfoy sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer. Le jeune homme demeura le regard figé dans ses grands yeux d'ambre jusqu'à ce que la voix de Dumbledore ne s'élève au dessus de la campagne anglaise. 

« -Voici venu le temps de réunir deux âmes aimantes, voici venu cet instant où nous tous nous nous joignons à eu pour commencer une ère nouvelle. Dans les racines anciennes nous puisons la force nécessaire pour célébrer un rituel né dans le cœur des premiers d'entre nous. Je vous en prie mes enfants joignez vos mains. »

Hermione et Draco s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Le jeune Malfoy enserra dans ses longues mains d'aristocrate les doigts délicats de l'Edelweiss qui frissonna au contact brûlant de sa peau contre la sienne.

« -Qui présente cette enfant ? reprit le vieille homme en se tournant vers Hermione. »

Yselle se leva et prononça d'une voix solennel ces quelques mots :

« -Moi, Ysella Bella Adoria Edelweiss Malfoy, je la présente en ce jour. »

Sirius grimaça en entendant le nom de son ennemi s'échapper de la bouche fragile de la jeune femme. Dumbledore satisfait hocha de la tête.

« -Qui présente cet enfant ? demanda t-il à nouveau en faisant cette fois-ci un signe en direction de Draco. »

« -Moi, Lucius Lacasse Lampshire Malfoy, je le présente en ce jour, avait sitôt répondu le mangemort avant de se rasseoir sans plus de cérémonie. »

La chose faite, le directeur dessina alors, d'un geste de la main, une arabesque dans les airs. Aussitôt, deux petites flammes en lévitation apparurent face aux deux jeunes fiancés.

« -Deux flammes pour deux cœurs, psalmodia le vieux sorcier en faisant gronder les cordes de sa voix. Chacune vous appartient, elles sont le reflet de vos âmes respectives, le joyau qui vous anime. »

Hermione regarda intensément la flamme rouge minuscule que la brise venait taquiner inlassablement. Son âme ?! Ressemblait elle réellement à cette chose rougeoyante, instable ? Celle de Draco ne paraissait en rien différente.

« -Acceptez vous de les réunir, que vos âmes ainsi mêlées ne fassent plus qu'une, qu'une même flamme vous anime aujourd'hui et à jamais. »

« -Oui, j'accepte, répondirent en cœur les deux concernés. »

« -Hermione répète après moi : 'Moi, Hermione Edina Meredith Edelweiss… » 

"- Moi, Hermione Edina Meredith Edelweiss..."

"- ...accepte de lier ma vie à la tienne, Draco Adamante Eden Malfoy… »

« -… accepte de lier ma vie à la tienne, Draco Adamante Eden Malfoy, reprit elle d'un air résolu avant que le jeune serpentard ne l'imite à son tour. »

Le directeur adressa alors un sourire aimable aux deux protagonistes qui lui faisaient face puis il claqua ses deux grandes mains l'une contre l'autre d'un mouvement vigoureux. Comme obéissant aux moindres de ses gestes, les deux petites flammes, qui n'avaient cessés jusque là de s'élancer désespérément dans les airs chacune de leur côté, se rejoignirent dans un éclat magnifique. De brillantes étincelles s'échappèrent à l'instant précis où elles se rencontrèrent, ne devenant alors qu'un seul et unique feu brûlant. Hermione fut subjuguée par ce prodige. En plongeant son regard dans ce brasier ardent, il lui semblait que c'était l'éclat du soleil lui-même qu'elle osait affronter. 'Quel magnifique symbole', pensa t-elle. Etait il vraiment celui de leur sentiment respectif ? Elle sentit, à cet instant précis, les mains de Draco se presser contre les sienne comme si celui-ci souhaitait s'accrocher à la réalité de ce moment unique.

« -Voici vos âmes maintenant unies en un même feu, _In aeternum_. »

A peine eut il achevé sa phrase que Dumbledore plongea sa main dans les hautes flammes rougeoyantes. Il en sortit prestement un petit poignard, un petit objet brillant comme le verre qui capturait avec brio les moindres éclats du soleil. Il tendit le mince couteau d'argent au jeune Malfoy qui le saisit d'un geste résolu. Il adressa un sourire réconfortant à Hermione, un sourire qui semblait dire : 'Tout ira pour le mieux', avant de capturer doucement son poignet dans son autre main. Il fit glisser lentement la lame sur la peau rosée de la jeune fille jusqu'à y laisser une traînée d'un rouge captivant. Hermione n'émit aucun râle de douleur, pas la moindre grimace, bien au contraire. Son visage paraissait des plus serein. A son tour elle referma ses doigts sur le manche d'ivoire et fit une entaille légère le long du poignet du jeune homme. Une ligne écarlate vînt illuminer la chaire laiteuse de son bras. Le sang se précipita sur sa peau jusqu'à former une rigole brillante qui finit par s'aplatir contre le sol rocheux du chapiteaux qui les abritait. Tous deux joignirent leur poignet l'un contre l'autre, embrassant leur entaille, partageant leur sang. Un long ruban de velours rouge apparut de nulle part claquant dans les airs avec une élégance infime. Il s'entortilla autour de ces deux bras pour les unir définitivement. D'un nouveau geste empreint de cérémonie, Dumbledore sembla bénir cet instant avant que le tissu de velours ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était venu. Le bras à nouveau libre, Hermione examina brièvement l'endroit même où Draco avait fais courir le plat de la lame. Il n'y a avait plus qu'une ligne rosée, mince, brillante, une petite cicatrice. Le jeune Malfoy devait sûrement partager une marque identique à la sienne. Hermione rapporta son attention sur la flamme qui brûlait encore face à eux. Elle pouvait sentir l'incroyable chaleur qui s'en dégageait lui roussir son visage. Une chaleur douce et bienfaisante venait inonder tout son être. Hermione n'avait qu'une envie : l'attraper pour ne jamais s'en défaire. Elle fut pleinement satisfaite quand le brasier se sépara à nouveau en deux pour venir s'aplatir contre sa poitrine et celle de Draco. Elle sentit, à cet instant précis, une brûlure envahir son cœur et s'infiltrer dans tous les pores de son corps. Quelque chose d'inconnu avait pris place en elle, quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas jusqu'à maintenant mais dont elle ne voulait plus jamais se défaire : un sentiment apaisant, réconfortant, une certitude. En posant sa main contre sa poitrine, Hermione pouvait le sentir palpiter, papillonner en elle avec une douce allégresse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle goûtait au bonheur pur, un instant de grâce qui lui fit oublier, momentanément, tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il n'existait plus qu'elle et la sensation de Draco déposé au plus profond de son cœur.

« -_Benevoli__ conjunctio animi maxima est cognatio_ ('il n'y a pas de lien plus fort que l'union de deux cœurs amoureux'), la voix de Dumbledore, résonnant à nouveau dans la plaine, permit à Hermione de reprendre pied dans la réalité. »

Elle cilla en direction du jeune Malfoy. Lui aussi semblait se remettre difficilement de cet instant magique même s'il s'évertuait à ne rien laisser paraître. A présent, il était son époux. Quel chance avait elle de l'avoir à ses côtés ! Quel bonheur de l'aimer et d'en être aimée en retour ! Elle savait cela maintenant que cette flamme reposait en elle. Elle savait que Draco l'aimait, elle pouvait le voir jusque dans la lumière de ses yeux bleus. Cette lumière magnifique qui laissait transparaître tellement plus de choses que ce que le jeune homme n'aurait souhaité. Une même lueur avait pris vie dans le regard d'Hermione. Une lueur qui annonçait la naissance d'un sentiment nouveau et éblouissant.

« -Malheur, à l'homme seul ! Heureux celui qui est aimé ! Que vos différences deviennent vos ressemblances, que vos sentiments ouvrent la voie de ce qu'il y a de plus profond en vous. _Omnia__ vincit amor. Ad vitam aeternam_ (L'amour triomphe de tout. Pour l'éternité'), chanta le directeur une dernière fois. Je crois que vous pouvez vous permettre de l'embrasser, souffla t-il dans une ultime conclusion au jeune Malfoy qui ne se fit pas prier avant de se tourner vers celle qui était à présent sa femme. »

Hermione l'imita. Elle retira délicatement la capuche de velours azur qui lui couvrait encore la tête, mettant ainsi à jour son visage rayonnant. Draco se pencha vers elle tandis qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe de ses pieds, les bras en appui contre les avant-bras du jeune homme. Au moment même où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, on pu entendre un petit reniflement s'échapper de la cohorte des invités. Molly Weasley écrasa une petite larme qui menaçait de s'étendre sur sa joue potelée. L'émotion était à son comble.

« -La première fois que j'ai vu Malfoy, ce n'était qu'un furet blafard qui semblait avoir abusé de la poudre de riz et voilà, maintenant, qu'il est marié à notre 'Mione. Y a des fois, je me demande si c'est moi qui tourne barzing ou si c'est le monde autour de moi qui est sacrément entamé côté fonctionnement cérébral, souffla Ron d'un air dépité à son meilleur ami tandis que le reste de l'assemblée semblait s'extasier devant la scène qui se jouait devant eux. »

« -Arrête de bougonner, Ron ! l'interpella sa sœur. Je comprends que tu ne te réjouisses pas qu'Hermione soit mariée à Malfoy mais tu devrais quand même être un peu rassuré maintenant que tu sais qu'il l'aime vraiment. »

« -Comment peux tu en être aussi sûre ? lui demanda aussitôt Harry étonné par l'aplomb de la jeune Weasley. »

« -Tu l'as bien vu comme moi, Harry, lui répondit elle. La flamme. C'est la preuve. »

Le jeune Potter n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre où son amie voulait en venir. La flamme ? Une preuve ? Quel était le rapport avec les sentiments de Malfoy à l'égard de sa sœur ?

« -Dumbledore a sûrement dû te l'expliquer, reprit à son tour le rouquin. Ce genre de cérémonie ne marche pas que si les sentiments partagés par les deux partis sont les mêmes. Au moins, maintenant, j'ai la preuve que notre 'Mione est complètement fêlée. Je la suspectais déjà d'être pas tout à fait nette dans sa tête, à présent qu'elle a réussi à s'amouracher de ce truc, j'en suis certain. Faut dire que Malfoy n'est pas mal non plus de ce côté-là. Il faut pas avoir l'esprit très claire pour tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle. »

Ginny jeta aussitôt un regard noir à son frère. Un mot de plus, et l'orage menaçait d'éclater.

« -Enfin…je voulais dire…balbutia t-il. Tu reconnaîtras quand même, qu'elle a pas un caractère facile. Elle…elle a toujours eu une tendance à l'excès. Harry tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de te moquer de moi. »

« -Mais je t'en prie, je te laisse faire, glissa son ami entre deux rires. Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul. »

Tandis que les trois élèves se chamaillaient comme des gamins qu'ils n'étaient plus sensés être. Yselle contemplait, d'un air absent, un point au milieu de nulle part. Tout irait pour le mieux maintenant pour son Hermione. Elle en était convaincue au plus profond d'elle-même. Ce genre de pressentiment ne l'avait jamais trompé. Son enfant était sauvée, qu'importe ce qu'elle aurait à endurer, sa fille finirait sa vie heureuse. Elle au moins n'aurait plus rien à craindre, pensa t-elle. Pourtant il restait à Yselle tellement de choses à réaliser avant que le ciel ne s'éclaircisse dans l'univers des Edelweiss. La jeune femme repensa encore aux vieux souvenirs qui la hantaient. Ces bribes de bonheur auxquelles elle s'était si longtemps rattachée n'avaient de cesse de la torturer depuis qu'elle savait que jamais elle ne ressentirait une telle osmose dans sa poitrine. Petite fille, elle aussi avait rêvé d'une belle journée de printemps comme celle-ci, une belle journée remplie de bruissements de feuilles, d'odeurs de fleurs mélangés, rêvé d'un être aimé à épouser. Elle avait pensé plus tard que James Potter était cet homme mais le temps l'avait contredite. Tous les rêves n'étaient pas fais pour se réaliser. Yselle aurait tellement aimé tout oublier, ses bonheurs comme ses malheurs. S'endormir et se réveiller sans mémoire, sans regret, sans culpabilité. Elle aurait aimé le faire simplement en fermant ses paupières alourdies mais elle s'en savait incapable. « Seul ce qui ne cesse de faire souffrir reste en mémoire », avait elle entendu dire un jour. Ses souvenirs à elle étaient bel et bien des cicatrices marquées au le fer rouge dans son esprit, aussi indélébiles que cette marque noire qui meurtrissait sa poitrine. 

            Quand Hermione rouvrit ses yeux, quand elle ne sentit plus la chaleur de Draco contre ses lèvres, elle se permit d'adresser un regard enfiévré au jeune homme qui lui souriait d'un air triomphal. Décidément, Malfoy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un Malfoy.

« -Tu sais qu'il faudra bien plus qu'un baiser pour sceller notre mariage, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille ses longs doigts toujours accrochés à son menton. »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à cette simple remarque. Bien sur qu'elle le savait. Mais elle savait surtout que le jeune serpentard ne se satisferait jamais d'un simple baiser.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            La cérémonie terminée, les congratulations présentées, la fête se poursuivit sans plus de solennités dans une atmosphère intime et chaleureuse. La lumière du jour vacillait déjà quand la musique se mit à retentir de nouveau amenant avec elle des couples à se former sur la piste de danse. Durant tout le festin, Lucius Malfoy ne décoléra pas tandis qu'il observait Yselle valser de bras en bras. Ses nerfs s'emballèrent  brusquement quand Black osa à trois reprises enlacer sa femme sous prétexte de lui servir de cavalier. Néanmoins il s'abstint de montrer d'une quelconque façon que se soit à quel point tout ceci l'excédait. Il préférait adopter une attitude désinvolte accompagnée d'une pincée de mépris qu'il aimait à afficher. Durant cette longue soirée, il essaya de se contenir, s'interdisant formellement de venir empaler Black sur la fourchette à calmar qu'il était entrain de triturer nerveusement. Une telle initiative aurait sûrement été jugée trop barbare pour un homme de son rang, de plus il craignait de gâcher quelque peu la fête qui jusque là c'était déroulée sans encombre majeure. Ah, que d'efforts produisait-il à cet instant ! Il lui aurait été tellement plus aisé de laisser éclater sa rage mais il demeura pourtant des plus courtois, tant que cela lui était possible. 

            A la différence de son père Draco semblait trouver cette soirée des plus agréable. Hermione et lui n'avaient eu de cesse de rester pelotonnés l'un dans l'autre, virevoltant aux rythmes des mélodies légères qui chargeaient l'atmosphère d'un parfum bucolique. Le jeune Malfoy pouvait sentir le cœur de l'Edelweiss battre contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait se défaire du besoin étrange de la sentir vivre contre lui. Cette sensation n'avait fais que s'amplifier depuis que la cérémonie s'était achevée. Il aurait voulu plus qu'un simple contact avec elle, plus que ces danses languissantes sur un parterre de fleurs, ce qu'il désirait c'était se fondre en elle, l'avaler pour ne plus jamais la laisser s'échapper. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à ce genre d'émotion extrême mais il avait toujours refusé de s'avouer à lui-même la force des sentiments qui le liaient à la jeune fille. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il en avait presque eu honte. Une honte qui cachait bien plus la peur du rejet, la peur de voir tout ceci disparaître qu'un sentiment purement  infantile. Peut être ne lui dirait il jamais de vive voix combien il l'aimait, peut être qu'il s'en abstiendrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, en bon Malfoy qu'il était, mais qu'importe, il était convaincu, à présent, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre d'elle. Leur cœur n'était plus qu'un même noyau, une même flamme éternelle.

             Après un petit repos entre deux danses, Hermione et lui se lancèrent à nouveau à l'assaut de la piste. Ron, à qui cela n'avait pas échappé, pouffa entre deux bouchées de valoutins à la crème :

« -J'espère qu'il va pas nous la monopoliser, l'autre cafard, avait il dit en fixant son air ronchon sur l'adorable couple qui faisait encore pleurer d'émotion la bien sentimentale Molly Weasley. C'est pas parce qu'elle est d'accord pour se le coltiner toute sa vie qu'il faut qu'il s'imagine qu'elle lui appartienne. »

« -Je crois que Malfoy a compris qu'Hermione n'appartenait qu'à elle-même et si ce n'est pas le cas, il s'en rendra compte rapidement, s'était permise de répliquer sa sœur avant qu'elle ne propose à Harry une danse. »

Le jeune Potter n'avait pas encore donner sa réponse que déjà Ginny l'avait entraîné jusqu'au centre de la piste, laissant derrière lui son ami apprécier les plats qui s'étalaient copieusement sur les tables du banquet. Tandis qu'il tournoyait sans grande assurance, la jeune Weasley accroché gentiment à son bras, Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil le départ, semble t-il, précipité de Malfoy senior. A ce qu'il avait pu constater, ce dernier affichait un air des plus austères pour ne pas dire contrarié. Harry ne se serait pas étonné d'un tel détail si sa mère n'avait pas, à son tour, quitter la petite fête pour rejoindre le mangemort. 'Etrange', pensa t-il.

« -Harry Potter ! Je ne t'ai pas invité pour que tu me massacres mes pieds, l'apostropha Ginny d'un air faussement courroucé. »

« -Désolé, hoqueta le jeune homme qui ne s'était pas même rendu compte de son indélicatesse. »

« -Si tu faisais plus attention, je suis sûre que je pourrais ressortir toute entière, poursuivit elle en lui adressant un regard entendu. »

Le départ de Lucius Malfoy et du professeur Sullivan ne lui avait certainement pas échappé tout comme ne lui avait pas échapper l'air absent de son cavalier. Harry, comme pour se faire pardonner, lui adressa un sourire. L'un des rares qu'il offrait à son entourage. Un petit sourire chaleureux presque maladroit mais en tout point adorable. Puis, en même temps qu'il fixait son attention sur la jeune fille, il remarqua quelque chose de curieux.

« -Ce n'est pas des brins de tilleuls que tu as dans les cheveux ? lui demanda t-il avant d'effleurer du bout des doigts la couronne dont s'était coiffée la petite rouquine. »

« -Oui, balbutia t-elle un peu surprises de l'intérêt soudain que le jeune homme portait à sa coiffure. C'est ta mère qui me l'a tressée. Elle m'a dit que le tilleul était mon 'Fleurus Patronus'. Pourquoi poses tu cette question ? »

« -Pour rien, pour rien, nia t-il en tentant de paraître le plus normal possible. En tout cas tu es très jolie coiffée ainsi, conclut il d'une voix tendre. »

Ginny rougit aussitôt. Avait il dit 'jolie' ? Certainement. A présent, elle pouvait bien oublier l'état de ces pieds que Harry avait, quelques minutes plutôt, lourdement écrasé. Un tel compliment suffisait pour faire de cette soirée un évènement. Le jeune Potter quand à lui repensait à cette couronne de tilleul qui trônait à son chevet quand il s'était réveillé quelques jours auparavant à l'infirmerie, une couronne identique à celle que Ginny portait aujourd'hui et à celle qui la coiffait le jour de la célébration du printemps. Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas la jeune Weasley qui l'avait placée là à son intention. Il se permit de tirer l'une des fleurs vertes qui épaississaient cette couronne pour pouvoir respirer tout l'arôme délicat qu'elle exhalait sous le regard étonné de sa cavalière qui se laissa faire sans protestation.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            Pendant que tout le monde profitait de la douceur du jour déclinant, du grillon velouté du petit orchestre, pendant que tout le monde s'occupait entre bavardages et ronds de danse, Yselle était entrée à l'intérieur de la maison de Brighton. Elle avait rapidement retrouvé la trace de Lucius. Au centre de la grande buanderie, il s'apprêtait à se vêtir de sa cape, sa canne posée contre le mur à côté de lui quand l'Edelweiss l'interrompit.

« -Que viens tu faire ici ? lui demanda t-il abruptement sans prendre la peine de lui jeter un regard. Tu es venu vérifier si je ne m'étais pas pendu ? »

Ses mots résonnèrent comme une claque mais Yselle préféra les ignorer.

« -Que fais tu ? répliqua t-elle d'une voix calme et douce. »

« -Je m'en vais, répondit il sans plus d'amabilité. »

« -Dis plutôt que tu t'enfuis. »

Lucius leva aussitôt ses yeux vers elle, une expression de profonde colère peinte sur son visage. Il plissa insidieusement ses paupières tandis que l'Edelweiss soutenait son regard sans sourciller. Puis, comme s'il avait compris qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec elle de cette manière, il préféra afficher un air arrogant, un rictus sarcastique vînt à soulever les commissures de ses lèvres.

« -Vois cela comme bon te semble, le résultat reste le même, je rentre chez moi, avait il finis par dire quand l'attache de sa pèlerine fut solidement accrochée. »

« -Si j'étais une petite idiote sans cervelle, reprit elle, je m'empresserais de demander ce qui ne va pas… »

« -Mais tu n'en es pas une, n'est ce pas ? rétorqua t-il avec un calme glacial. Tant mieux, nous gagnerons du temps ainsi. Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune envi de répondre à ce genre de question. »

Lucius quitta la buanderie et parcourut à grandes enjambées l'espace qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée. Mais au milieu du parcourt, Yselle l'arrêta à nouveau.

« -C'est trop facile de partir comme çà, comme un voleur ! souffla t-elle d'une voix tendue. »

« -J'espère que tu ne vas pas me faire une scène, dit il alors que sa main reposait sur la poignée de la porte. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ce genre d'enfantillages. »

« -Pourquoi…pourquoi est ce si dire toi de me dire ce que tu ressens ? »

Lucius se retourna vers elle lentement et l'observa d'un air perplexe, son sourcil droit levé.

« -C'est si difficile pour toi de m'exprimer tes sentiments ? poursuivit elle en se rapprochant de lui sans en prendre conscience. »

« -Je n'en suis plus là, Yselle, lui répondit il avec une certaine amertume. Il y a longtemps que j'ai dépassé cette simple question. J'ai toujours su que tu seras à moi maintenant que c'est le cas, je… »

« -Ce n'est pas ce que tu imaginais, n'est ce pas ? l'interrompit elle. »

« -Peut être ou peut être pas, admit il avec une facilité déconcertante. J'ai simplement omis quelques détails en t'épousant. Tout serait plus évident si notre mariage n'avait pas eu lieu. »

« -Pourquoi remets tu cela en cause, Lucius ? Tu sais bien à quel point je suis attachée à toi. »

« -Justement je ne le sais pas, répliqua t-il vivement. Si je me laissais guider par mon bon sens, je serais tenté de dire que je ne suis pas plus qu'un rouage dans le plan que tu as imaginé pour parvenir à tes fins. Tu es assez intelligente, Zélie, pour savoir où est ton intérêt, n'est ce pas ? Après tout tu es sa fille. En tant que mangemort, j'aurais du le savoir, savoir que ce mariage n'était pas plus qu'une mascarade… »

« -Arrête, Lucius ! le coupa  t-elle brusquement. C'est…c'est absurde. Tout ce que tu dis, tout ceux-ci n'a… »

Mais Lucius ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

« -Tu voulais savoir ce que je ressens pour toi, Zélie ? C'est simple, je te hais, lança t-il le regard brûlant. Je te hais, Zélie, pour me donner cet espoir de croire que les choses changent et que je pouvais trouver ce que je cherchais à tes côtés. Je te l'ai dit déjà : je ne suis pas ton 'Saint Potter'. Je ne suis pas animé de ce même esprit de loyauté serviable. La preuve en est puisque j'ai su tourner le dos au seigneur foncé quand tu me l'as demandé. Non, Zélie, je n'ai pas de foi, en tout cas aucune autre que la mienne. Je pensais que je pouvais devenir ce que tu voulais que je sois mais il est trop tard. Trop tard pour moi qui suis tel que tu m'as toujours connu, trop tard pour toi qui vis dans un idéal qui dépasse mes convictions. »

Il s'arrêta un instant sans qu'elle n'ose prendre à son tour la parole. Elle attendait qu'il finisse. Ce qu'il fit d'une voix étrangement nostalgique.

« -Je t'ai toujours voulu, Zélie, reprit il en caressant affectueusement la joue rosée de l'Edelweiss. J'ai tant voulu de cette petite fille aux yeux ronds, aux boucles brouillons, qui m'avait épié depuis une fenêtre d'Equilhem. C'est elle que j'ai toujours désirée. Mais tu n'es plus cette enfant, peut être qu'elle n'a même jamais existé. »

« -Où veux tu en venir ? lui demanda t-elle les yeux fixés dans les siens. »

« -Je ne veux plus que tu sois là, répondit il avec dépit en posant furtivement sa main sur le haut de sa tête. Je veux que tu en sortes. J'aimerai tant ne jamais avoir posé mon regard sur toi ce fameux jour. Nous n'avions pas quatre ans mais il me semble que tout c'est joué à cet instant précis. »

Le silence succéda à cette voix profonde qui s'était exprimée avec une sincérité étrangère aux habitudes de Lucius. Tous deux continuèrent à se fixer avec une intensité croissante. Yselle semblait chercher une réponse dans les iris de diamantine étincelant du serpentard. Puis, elle coupa brutalement ce lien invisible, elle détourna son visage un bref instant avant d'ajouter avec une expression de défection totale qui était des plus inattendue :

« -Que veux tu que je te dises, Lucius ? Si je t'implore de rester, tu t'empresseras de croire que je le fais pour protéger le secret des miens et en cela tu n'aurais pas tout à fait tord. Après tout je suis une mère et en tant que tel je fais passer ce sentiment au-dessus de tout autre. Dois je pour autant me taire et t'écouter babiller tes sottises sans réagir ? Peut être. Je n'ai pas le cœur à entamer une discussion aussi capitale avec toi en ce moment précis mais je ne souhaite pas que tu te m'éprennes sur mes sentiments à ton égard. Je n'aurais jamais épousé un homme que je n'estime pas ? »

A ces mots, Lucius réagit d'une manière violente et inattendue. Il empoigna prestement le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts filandreux, la forçant à faire face à la colère sombre qui investissait son regard argenté.

« -De l'estime ?! cracha t-il entre ses dents. Ce n'est pas cela que je veux de toi, Ysella ! Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me regardes comme tu regardais ton Potter 'adoré', comme tu le bénissais à chaque instant. C'est çà que j'attends de toi ! »

« -Mais c'est impossible, souffla t-elle avec une lueur d'incrédulité dans les yeux tandis que Lucius retenait toujours son visage prisonnier au creux de sa main. Je peux t'aimer mais jamais comme j'ai aimé James. Tu l'as dit toi-même, lui et toi vous êtes deux personnes différentes. »

« -Alors aime moi, aime moi tout de suite, reprit il aussitôt en capturant Yselle dans ses bras. »

L'Edelweiss s'agita comme une couleuvre prise au piège puis fit quelques pas en arrière avant d'ajouter d'un air désabusé :

« -Je ne peux pas, pas pour l'instant. »

Cette petite phrase qui sonnait comme une excuse fragile figea Lucius dans un état de stupeur infinie avant que la fureur ne reprenne le dessus. Yselle ne pouvait donc pas l'aimer. Elle ne l'aimait pas. N'est ce pas ce qu'elle venait d'avouer ? Il n'avait jamais voulu croire en cette possibilité pourtant elle devenait maintenant une réalité des plus cruelles Ses paroles avaient fais envoler tous ses espoirs, les seuls qu'il s'obstinait encor à posséder. Il aurait pu la tuer pour cela. Il en aurait été capable mais cette solution n'en était pas une. Yselle resterait à jamais gravée en lui comme cette marque qui salissait l'avant de son bras. Il n'y avait pas de remèdes à cela mis à part son amour à elle pour lui. Peut être cela aurait pu suffire à le contenter mais ce chien de James Potter lui avait dérobé jusqu'à cette chance. Il n'attendit pas d'ouvrir la porte pour transplaner à mille lieux du hameau tranquille de Brighton. S'il avait pris le temps de poser une dernière fois son regard sur cette femme qu'il désirait tant honnir de son esprit, il aurait pu voir apparaître, dans son regard noir, les rougeurs d'une peine qui la submergeait. Mais il ne vit rien de tout cela, ignorant du flot de sentiments confus qui venaient tirailler l'Edelweiss. 

            Tandis que parvenaient encor de l'extérieur les rires joyeux des convives, le ronron de la douce musique, tandis que tous profitaient de la quiétude du moment, tandis que le jardin s'habillait des bruits du bonheur, l'intérieur de la maison s'alourdissait comme si toute vie en avait été aspirée en un instant. Yselle fit quelques pas jusqu'à une petite fenêtre cernée de torchis blanc. Une main appuyée contre la vitre déjà froide, Yselle regardait avec une impassibilité étrange l'herbe grasse que l'ombre du jour avait grisé d'une atmosphère morne. Debout, figée dans le silence, elle demeurait face à ce lieu qui avait autrefois accueillit ses jours insouciants, là où, il lui semblait, elle avait vécu une dernière fois. En revenant dans cet endroit, elle avait pensé naïvement pouvoir y retrouver la silhouette heureuse de ces instants passés. Des instants que le doux été de ses 17ans avait baigné de rayons lumineux. Mais, à présent que l'éclat du jour délaissait la vallée, maintenant que tout ce couvrait d'un voile terne, ses souvenirs s'évanouissaient inexorablement, filant hors de son esprit. Ce paysage ainsi mué par la lumière d'une nuit qui s'installait n'avait rien avoir avec l'image idéalement ensoleillée qu'elle associait à cet été passé avec ses amis. Le soleil mourrait, à présent, et ses espoirs avec. Quelque chose venait de se briser. Le départ de Lucius avait causé une fracture violente en elle qui menaçait de l'anéantir. Yselle demeurait cependant stoïque, incapable de la moindre réaction, son esprit fermer à toutes tentatives de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Peut être qu'elle pouvait attendre que tout revienne à la normal comme c'était le cas quelques instants auparavant. Peut être pouvait elle rejoindre le reste du groupe, rire, danser avec eux et penser que tout allait pour le mieux. Peut être pouvait elle imaginer pouvoir le faire. Quelques secondes encor d'espoir avant que la réalité ne vienne la frapper plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Peut être aurait elle dû le retenir. Peut être aurait elle du courir rejoindre Lucius, essayer de réparer ce qui venait de se casser. Peut être. Mais Yselle ne le fit pas. Elle ne fit rien de tout cela. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que tout cela ne servait à rien. Une page venait d'être tournée et cette simple pensée la plongeait dans une affliction pénible. 'Gloire à celui qui oubli', criait on autrefois. Yselle aurait aimé, à présent, en être capable, oublier comme son père avait su le faire avant elle. Oublier et tout aurait été si facile. N'était ce pas ce que la petite voix dans sa tête l'invitait à faire, à cet instant précis ? Oublier puis renaître, renaître aux côtés de son père.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            La nuit était bien entamée quand Draco et Hermione regagnèrent leurs appartements situés en haut de l'aile nord. Sans faire de bruit, le jeune homme murmura le mot de passe à Lord Théodore qui fut fort agacé de se voir réveillé à une heure pareille. Mais les deux jeunes gens n'avaient que faire de la mauvaise humeur du vieux bonhomme qui d'ailleurs ne se lassait jamais de son éternel air bougon. Sur la pointe des pieds ils entrèrent tous deux dans leur salle commune, convaincus que leur tableaux respectifs se trouvaient plongés dans un sommeil profond. Ils furent quelque peu surpris de constater le contraire.

« -Oh, mon maître ! Quelle splendeur ! Vous êtes d'une magnificence éblouissante, s'enthousiasma Herbert le bouffon vert en voyant le jeune serpentard pénétrer dans la salle. Je ne puis croire à une telle prestance. Certes votre père a toujours eu un port altier en accord avec son incroyable intelligence, mais dans cette tenue vous dépassé tout ce que notre bienheureuse maison de serpentard à pu connaître de majestueusement royal, vous êtes… »

« -Tais toi, Herbert ! le coupa vivement Léonie la chipie qui n'en pouvait plus de tant d'affabilités. Tu nous irrites les tympans, face de vermisseau, avec tes mièvreries. Tu ne vois pas que ces jeunes gens ont d'autres choses à faire que de t'écouter minauder. Alors comment çà s'est passé ? demanda soudainement le tableau en détournant son attention en direction des jeunes mariés. »

« -Très bien, répondit brièvement Hermione avec un petit sourire heureux dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. »

« -Mais encore ? »

« -Très, très bien, reprit la jeune préfète qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'embarquer dans une longue conversation. »

« -J'aurais tellement aimé voir çà, reprit la petite Léonie avec un regard émerveillé. Un mariage. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'en n'ai pas vu. Une éternité. Un mariage sorcier. Le mariage de ma maîtresse, certes avec un immonde serpentard, fils du plus affreux d'entre eux qui plus est, mais un mariage quand même et heureux d'après ce que je vois, acheva t-elle en adressant un petit clin d'œil entendu à l'attention d'Hermione qui le lui rendit aussitôt. »

« -Qui traite tu 'd'immonde', petite chipie ? s'emporta le bouffon vert. C'est un très grand honneur que fait mon seigneur d'épouser une écervelée de griffondore. Plus qu'un honneur, c'est un miracle étant donné le statut de mon maître. »

« -Quel statut, tête d'épingle ?! Tu oublies que ma maîtresse est une Edelweiss rien de moins, rétorqua Léonie dans une grimace narquoise. »

« -Fi ! siffla Herbert d'un air méprisant. Edelweiss ou pas, il n'empêche que cela ne vaut pas un Malfoy, serpentard qui plus est. Edelweiss ! Edelweiss ! Du n'importe quoi, oui, persifla t-il. Ah ! Mon seigneur, vous êtes définitivement trop bon avec les pauv'gens. »

« -Bah, l'écoutez pas, lança Léonie discrètement aux deux étudiants. Il est en plein délire. Sauvez vous avant qu'il ne vous empoisonne en jouant les Iago de bazar. »

« -Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas entendu, sale petite mégère, reprit vivement le 'Iago' en question. »

Herbert continua à pester contre Léonie et Léonie à se moquer d'Herbert mais Hermione et Draco n'entendirent rien de tout leur babillage.  Enfermés, à présent, dans la chambre du jeune homme, les bavardages des deux portraits n'étaient pas plus que des bourdonnements à peine audibles. Quand la porte fut enfin close, qu'ils ne furent plus que tous les deux dans cette salle plus intime, Draco captura dans ses grands bras la silhouette fine de la jeune fille qui se retourna aussitôt pour se pendre à son cou. 

« -Je suis heureuse, je suis tellement heureuse, chanta t-elle d'une voix emplie d'allégresse. Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point je suis heureuse d'être simplement là avec toi. »

Draco resserra son emprise sur elle pour pouvoir soulever son visage jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« -Je sais, lui susurra t-il d'une voix brûlante. Moi, aussi je le suis. »

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, il glissa ses lèvres tendres contre celles d'Hermione avant de les caresser avec la pointe de sa langue. La jeune fille entrouvrit sa bouche pour le laisser flirter le long de sa gorge. Elle fit voyager une de ses mains, puis la deuxième dans le flot soyeux de ses cheveux de platine. A mesure que leur baiser se prolongeait, elle accentuait sa prise dans cette crinière qui balayait le visage du jeune homme. Son cœur s'emballait contre sa poitrine mais cette sensation, loin de la dérouter, l'incitait à poursuivre plus loin, à s'abandonner une fois pour toute et elle savait au fond de sa poitrine qu'il en était de même pour Draco. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, quand leurs regards se lièrent à nouveau, ils comprirent que tous commençaient pour eux à  cet instant, que leurs vies prenaient enfin son envol. Pas besoin de mots entre eux pour le savoir. Hermione saisit la main de Draco, l'invitant à la suivre jusqu'au lit. Elle prit le temps de se débarrasser de sa cape de velours bleu, d'ôter ses chaussures. Draco l'imita en tous points sans jamais défaire ses yeux de ses grands iris ambrés. Puis il vînt près d'elle, contre elle, l'embrassant encor tendrement. Il s'allongea sur elle avant de faire voyager sa main le long de son corps menu. Il remonta les jupons légers de sa robe de soie, découvrant jusqu'à son ventre plus arrondi qu'il ne l'était quelques mois auparavant. Hermione l'observa, d'un œil affectueux, caresser la rondeur de sa chaire puis apposer ses lèvres contre son estomac comme si cette partie de son corps renfermait la chose la plus précieuse qu'il soit.  Elle pouvait sentir ses cheveux flirter contre sa peau, ses longs cheveux blonds, dont elle appréciait la douceur à présent qu'il voyageait contre son ventre dénudé. Hermione aurait aimé prolonger cet instant béni mais au moment où cette idée se muait dans son esprit, elle perdit le contact délicat de Draco contre elle.

« -Que fais tu ? demanda t-elle en se relevant. »

« -J'avais oublié quelque chose, lui souffla t-il après être parti farfouiller dans les profondeurs de sa commode. »

Puis il se retourna triomphant vers elle. Apparemment satisfait d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Hermione le regarda d'un air circonspect. Le jeune homme la rejoignit, un paquet bleu dans les mains. 

« -Tiens, c'est pour toi, lui dit il en lui tendant la paquet en question. »

La jeune fille l'agrippa entre ses mains tandis que Draco venait s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le bord du lit.

« -Cà fais un certain temps que je voulais te l'offrir mais je n'ai pas eu le temps jusqu'à présent, poursuivit il en essayant d'être plus détendu qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Je m'étais dit qu'aujourd'hui serait l'occasion idéale. »

« -C'est vrai ? C'est un cadeau pour moi ? s'enthousiasma la jeune fille en faisant des petits bons réjouis sur le lit. »

« -Oh, c'est pas la peine de t'exciter comme çà, lui lança t-il. C'est pas grand-chose. C'est juste un petit truc que j'ai trouvé la dernière fois que je suis allé au Pré au lard. »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance avant de déchirer d'un coup d'ongle bien placé l'emballage bleuté. Ce qu'elle entrevit alors figea son visage dans une mimique adorable avant qu'elle ne vienne s'écraser dans les bras du jeune homme.

« -Oh ! Draco, tu es merveilleux, souffla t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément. » 

Puis elle se redressa pour serrer contre son cœur le présent que venait de lui offrir le jeune Malfoy : un petit T-shirt de quidditch pas plus grand qu'un cahier d'écolier qui abhorrait fièrement dans le dos 'Malfoy junior' brodé en lettre d'argent. Draco semblait se ravir de la joie enfantine de sa compagne même s'il ne laissait rien paraître.

« -Cà sera sûrement un peu grand pour lui au début, reprit elle en apposant le joli maillot contre son ventre comme si elle voulait juger de sa bonne taille, mais je suis sûre qu'il sera magnifique dedans, une vraie graine de champion. »

« -Y a intérêt, répliqua t-il avec une certaine morgue. S'il ressemble à son père ce sera le meilleure d'entre tous. Quand il sera assez grand pour monter sur un balai, je lui en achèterai un, le plus beau, le plus rapide qu'il soit : un 'Silver shadow' peut être ou bien le nouveau 'Cyclotempête'. »

« -Pas trop rapide quand même, ajouta t-elle avec une pointe de souci dans la voix. »

Le jeune Malfoy lui jeta un petit regard en biais. Granger ne changerait donc jamais.

« -Mais Draco, reprit elle en changeant soudainement d'expression, et si c'est une fille ?! »

« -Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit il simplement en s'approchant au plus près d'elle. Ce sera pour le prochain ou bien celui d'après ou l'autre qui suivra, poursuivit il d'une voix séduisante tandis qu'il grignotait  la chaire douce de son cou. »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de répondre par un petit rire bébête quand le souffle de Draco vînt à lui chatouiller le cou. Il voulait d'autres enfants. Cette pensée ravit au plus haut point l'imagination de la jeune fille qui se voyait déjà entourer par des bambins en tous points semblables à l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Peut être qu'Hermione n'avait pas rêvé sa vie ainsi. Peut être qu'elle ne s'était jamais imaginée épouse et mère si jeune mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle n'était plus, à présent, la petite Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout qui avait planifiée, dès son entrée à Poudlard, les moindres détails de sa vie à venir. Tout avait été balayé à l'instant même où Malfoy avait franchit un pas dans son monde. Il avait bouleversé ses convictions les plus tenaces. Après cela comment pouvait elle encore vouloir de cette existence bien rangée qu'elle s'était inventée ? L'enfant qu'elle avait été lui semblait loin à présent que renaissait dans son cœur le désir profond de le sentir frémir contre elle, de se sentir frémir contre lui. Les seules certitudes qui comptaient pour elle, maintenant, étaient les sentiments passionnés qui l'unissaient à son arrogant serpentard. Vouloir mourir dans ses bras : Hermione avait souhaité cela toutes les fois où il s'était logé en elle mais elle savait, à présent, que cela ne lui suffirait plus. Elle désirait plus, toujours plus. Elle voulait vivre, vivre avec lui, emprisonnée dans son étreinte, protégée de tout comme une chose fragile qu'elle n'était pas vraiment. Vivre c'était bien plus beau que mourir, c'était un cadeau infiniment plus précieux, un sacrifice ultime, un courage démesuré, c'était faire abnégation de ses peurs les plus profondes, s'enrubanner dans le temps et l'affronter sans craindre ni les changements, ni les difficultés de la vie. Hermione s'en sentait capable, capable de résister à tout cela pour lui. Draco et l'enfant qui grandissait en elle lui donnaient cette force miraculeuse. Cette force qui courait dans ses veines, sa mère l'avait elle aussi ressentit quand James lui avait dit à quel point il l'aimait, puis quand Harry et elle avaient investit son corps ? Etait ce elle qui lui avait permis de surmonter toutes ses épreuves ? Si tel était le cas, Hermione pouvait accomplir des prodiges rien qu'avec cette force logée au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle s'extirpa un instant de sa rêverie pour déposer son cadeau sur la table de chevet puis reprit sa place dans les bras de son époux qui pour l'en remercier l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. La nuit était bien noire déjà mais pour Hermione et Draco Malfoy, elle n'était que le prélude aux merveilles de leur existence à venir.

« -Si je pouvais t'avaler, je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi, lui glissa t-il à l'oreille avant de flirter son corps contre le sien, avant de mourir une nouvelle fois en elle. »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            Draco Malfoy se réveilla plus tôt qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable. Il ne s'était sûrement pas délassé plus que quelques heures mais il se sentait assez de vigueur pour s'extirper du lit où reposait encore endormie sa magnifique Granger. Il ajusta un peu mieux le drap sur ses épaules menues puis, dans le plus grand silence, il quitta la chambre pour regagner les cuisines. Il avait faim, horriblement faim. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait de quoi se rassasier. 

            Quand il eu déniché de quoi combler son estomac, il repartit vers ses appartements, en n'oubliant pas d'emporter avec lui assez de nourriture pour confectionner un petit déjeuner idéal à la préfete en chef qui spoliait son lit à cet instant. Herbert, le bouffon vert, avait raison, la générosité du jeune Malfoy n'avait pas de mesure ! Il s'empressa donc de remonter les escaliers qui le menaient jusqu'à sa chambre, espérant, au passage, l'y retrouver encore assoupie. Juste le temps de pouvoir l'observer. Juste le temps de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait un ange. Il ouvrit délicatement sa porte en essayant de faire taire d'un regard noir le bouffon vert de serpentard qui était une fois de plus parti dans ses élucubrations. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la surface du lit, il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un souffle d'étonnement. Il n'y avait personne. Il était vide tout comme l'était sa chambre. Il déposa son plateau richement garni sur une table avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle devait sûrement prendre une douche.

« -Granger ! haleta t-il. »

Aucune réponse.

« -Granger ! reprit il d'une voix de plus en plus assombrie par le souci. Ne joue pas les gamines en te cachant, çà n'a rien d'amusant, lança t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. »

Personne. Son inquiétude était palpable. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait le sentir. Un pressentiment qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, un mal sourd qui s'insinuait en lui. Il se précipita vers sa propre chambre pour l'inspecter de nouveau. Les deux battants de la fenêtre étaient grands ouverts. L'une des vitres était fracturée. Quelques débris de verre constellaient le parquet vernis. Draco n'avait pas fait attention à cela en entrant la première fois mais  maintenant ces détails venaient lui frapper au visage comme les preuves d'une impossible réalité. Il s'approcha un peu plus de cette fenêtre qui lui semblait, à présent, coupable. Des plumes. Des plumes s'étaient coincés dans l'un des accrocs de la rambarde. En les regardant plus attentivement, Draco comprit à qui elles appartenaient. A un vautour et pas n'importe quel vautour. L'absence inexpliquée de la jeune Edelweiss ne l'était plus. Il savait, maintenant, ce qu'il en était. L'incompréhension fit place au plus insondable sentiment d'épouvante. Hermione venait d'être enlevée sans que quiconque ne puisse rien y faire.

_A suivre…_

A/n : Une fois de plus je finis mon chapitre un peu n'importe comment, juste de quoi émoustiller (tiens !j'ai réussi à placer un mot intelligent) votre curiosité. Un peu de suspense çà peut pas faire de mal. Et puis de toute manière c'est bientôt la fin. Un chapitre + un épilogue et bye-bye la 'Complainte'. 

Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire une suite. En vérité, je n'y avais pas songé jusqu'à ce que certaines personnes (ils se reconnaîtront) me le suggère. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir ni le temps, ni le courage nécessaire pour çà. En supposant que j'en sois capable, il y a deux possibilités qui s'offrent à moi. Comme je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'il pourrait y avoir à écrire une suite classique à cette fic, je ne vois que deux solutions :

-Ecrire l'avant 'Complainte', c'est-à-dire la jeunesse d'Ysella, une sorte d'histoire des Maraudeurs version Edelweiss.

Ou bien.

-Reprendre la trame de cette histoire mais en partant sur un postulat différent à savoir : 'et si Yselle avait décidé d'avouer à James qu'elle était enceinte au lieu de disparaître dans le lac, qu'est ce qui se serait passé ?'

Voilà donc les sujets que je pourrais traité. Mais avant cela, il faut que je saches quel est de ces deux thèmes celui qui vous intéresserait le plus. Il faut que je sois sûre que cette suite ait vraiment ne raison d'être. C'est pour çà que j'organise une sorte de vote. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis à ce sujet. Çà m'aiderait énormément. 

Dans le cas où vous n'auriez aucun avis là-dessus (et oui çà arrive), çà ne vous exempte pas d'un envoi de rewiews (de longues et bienveillantes rewiews pour finir en beauté). Alors maintenant que vous avez fini de lire ces 30 pages que j'ai écris avec amour à vous de vous mettre au boulot.

Gros bisous et à la prochaine (j'espère ne pas mettre trop de temps pour poster la suite, croisons, encore une fois, les doigts.)

Nell, qui vous adore.


	29. La fin sans retour 2nd partie Tu ne rêve...

**Je viens tout juste de terminer ce chapitre. Je voulais vraiment l'envoyer aujourd'hui même si il est un peu tard. Alors je me suis permise de ne pas faire des remerciements personnels comme je le fais habituellement, histoire de gagner un peu de temps. Excusez cette petite paresse. Je profiterais de mon épilogue pour donner mes réponses à toutes ces rewiews. Merci tout de même à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me faire le plaisir d'envoyer ces messages d'encouragements, de conseils...Maintenant place à la lecture. Bon courage.**

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE XXVIII : La fin sans retour (2nd partie) – Tu ne rêveras plus de moi.

            Le mois de mai  possédait cette qualité appréciable de transformer un triste paysage d'hiver en magnifique tableau printanier. Très tôt les rayons du soleil avaient commencer à réchauffer l'air rendu glacial part l'absence de lumière. Ce fut l'un d'eux, l'un de ses brillants et aveuglants rayons qui vint à réveiller le jeune Potter. En se glissant malicieusement entre les tentures de la fenêtres et les rideaux du lit à baldaquins, que le jeune homme avait oublié de fermer la veille, il parvint jusqu'au visage endormi de ce dernier, pesant de tout son éclat sur ses paupières closes. Harry frotta rageusement ses yeux, incapable d'affronter en face cette lumière sans en ressentir une profondeur brûlure. Il s'en détourna alors avant de se relever. Le sommeil venait de le quitter mais la fatigue alourdissait encor son corps. Un peu de courage et il parvint à s'extirper de son lit. A quoi bon rester là allonger, immobile, il savait très bien que tout ce qu'il y gagnerait serait d'affronter à nouveau les pensées pénibles qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter depuis fort longtemps. Il n'était pas bon pour lui de laisser son esprit flâner ainsi. Harry posa ses pieds nus contre le bois cirés et froid du dortoir. L'endroit était calme, paisible. En regardant ses amis dormir, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier, eux et l'air serein qu'ils affichaient à cet instant précis. Harry prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Au moins il pourrait-il prendre sa douche sans se soucier des autres. 

            Il était rare pour Harry de se réveiller à des heures si matinales, rare d'arpenter les couloirs de l'école sans y croiser âmes qui vivent. Cette situation était à la fois angoissante et tout à fait agréable. Enfin ce fut les premiers sentiments qu'il en eut avant qu'une profonde solitude vienne balayée tout cela. Une solitude qu'il n'avait, lui semblait il, jamais cesser de porter en lui. Ami, sœur, parrain, la réalité le ramenait toujours à ce même constat : il était seul en toute chose, profondément et insidieusement seul. L'apparition de sa mère aurait pu changer cela comme sa filiation avec Hermione aurait pu le faire mais en vérité, tout cela n'était qu'illusion. Sa sœur était à présent marier et sa mère…Sa mère restait inaccessible. Bien plus à présent que tout en elle se rapprochait de son côté le plus sombre. 

            Harry avait continué à flâner dans Poudlard, appréciant l'air vivifiant qui s'engouffrait dans les parois épaisses du vieux château. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il parvint jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour sud, encor un pas et il pourrait apprécier l'atmosphère apaisante de la salle de prophétie. Quelques uns de plus et il pourrait humer le parfum délicat des magnolias qui garnissaient la table du salon, quelques uns encor et il pourrait la voir. Elle. Ysella Bella Adoria Edelweiss. Sa mère. C'était pour elle qu'il était venu jusqu'ici. Inconsciemment, certes mais pour elle quand même. Pour quel raison ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut être quelle lui viendrait au moment où sa mère serait face à lui. Peut être. Et si elle dormait ? Après tout le soleil était à peine levé et la nuit d'hier avait été longue. Qu'importe, si tel était le cas, il repartirait sans faire de bruit. 

            Harry traversa la salle de classe d'un pas calme. Il franchit la porte des escaliers, les gravit silencieusement. A peine était il arrivé à mi parcourt que déjà lui parvenaient des bribes de sons. Sa mère ne dormait plus selon toute évidence. Et, qui plus est, elle n'était pas seul. Posté, à quelques centimètres de l'entrée, la main sur la poignée de porte, Harry pouvait, à présent, entendre distinctement les deux voix qui remplissaient le grand salon de sa mère. En glissant son regard dans l'embrasure de cette porte à peine close, il vit plus nettement la silhouette de la jeune femme baignée d'un soleil encor tendre. Harry aurait pu la rejoindre à cet instant, comme il avait prévu de le faire, mais la présence d'un autre le stoppa net dans son élan. Severus Rogue était là, dans cette pièce. Sa figure élancée se dressait comme une ombre dans la clarté du matin. Noir. Une couleur qui semblait constamment s'accrocher sur lui comme l'odeur de la friture sur un vendeur de fast-food. Son visage, taillé au burin, n'en paraissait que plus blafard, cernée par ses rivets de cheveux sombres dont la raideur semblait un miroir à la lumière. Il n'aurait pas été difficile pour Harry de haïr cet homme comme son père avant lui. Après tout, il avait, selon lui, de bonnes raisons pour cela. Son professeur de potions ne le haïssait il pas lui-même ? Pourtant, malgré le désamour flagrant qui existait entre eux, le jeune Potter se savait incapable de détester autant qu'il voulait s'en convaincre l'ancien mangemort. Il les avait sauvé. C'est en tout cas ce que sa mère avait affirmé. C'est grâce à lui qu'ils étaient encor en vie : Hermione, sa mère et lui. Si sa vie n'avait que peu d'importance à ses yeux, celles d'Yselle et de sa soeur demeuraient les fondements essentiels de son existence. Pour cela, un jour, peut être, il viendrait à l'en remercier. Le regard de Zélie posé sur la silhouette longiligne de son professeur acheva d'atténuer son ressentiment. A voir ses yeux d'ambres obscurcis briller comme si elle faisait face à un être d'une magnifique beauté, Harry ne pouvait être que convaincu qu'il subsistait quelques choses de profondément humain au fin fond de cette figure effrayante de mépris. Quelques choses qui réussissait encor à émouvoir le cœur changeant de sa mère. Harry aurait bien voulu connaître la hauteur de l'attachement qui unissait ces deux êtres, en toute chose, dissemblables. Deux êtres qui se faisaient face à présent. Un être de lumière en prise avec la noirceur d'un spectre. 

            De là où il se trouvait, Harry ne pouvait entendre que des bribes de paroles. Des petits brins de mots décousus dont il avait du mal à comprendre le sens. Yselle et Rogue se tenaient à l'endroit même, où sa mère et lui avaient pris place le jour de sa retenue. Près de cette grande fenêtre bordée des taffetas apaisants, assis sur ces chaises aux couleurs agréables. La théière de porcelaine fumait encore, les tasses étaient à moitié vides. Les amandines à la framboise remplissaient encor fièrement la corbeille d'argent. D'un simple regard, Harry pouvait se remémorer le délice de ces gâteaux que sa mère confectionnait si bien. Tapis dans le noir, le jeune Potter entendait des bouts de phrases. Le nom de Lucius s'échappa des lèvres rosées de l'Edelweiss. Puis  un 'ne t'inquiète pas' marmonné par Rogue et un 'fait lui confiance'. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de comprendre avant  de voir l'ombre de son professeur s'appesantir sur la silhouette d'Yselle quand celle-ci s'approcha de lui et captura sa taille dans ses bras frêles. 

« -Sers moi, Severus, lui souffla t-elle tandis qu'il l'emprisonnait tendrement. Sers moi dans tes bras pour que je puisse puiser un peu de ta force, juste assez pour terminer ce chemin. »

« -Promet moi alors une chose, reprit il tout en la tenant contre lui. Promet moi même si tu sais que tu ne tiendras pas cette promesse. Promet de rester en vie. »

Yselle leva son regard vers lui. Un regard plein de tendresse. Pour toute réponse, elle apposa un baiser délicat sur le coin de ses lèvres. 

« -Pour celer ma promesse, ajouta t-elle simplement en maintenant ses yeux d'ambres dans la noirceur de ses iris. »

« -Stupide petite sentimentale, siffla t-il avec un rictus empli d'ironie affectueuse. Je comprends mieux comment tu as pu te laisser berner par un abruti comme ton Potter. » 

Yselle lui renvoya son petit sourire sarcastique avant qu'un craquement léger ne vienne perturber cette scène singulière. Rogue se tourna vivement en direction de la porte d'entrée, là où le bruit semblait s'être échapper.

« -Quand on parle du père, voici le fils qui arrive, grogna l'ancien mangemort. Inutile de vous cacher Potter maintenant que vous nous n'avez fait la grâce de nous prévenir de votre présence. »

Harry apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« -Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

« -Tu ne nous dérange en rien, lança sa mère. Je t'en prie entre. »

C'est exactement ce que le griffondore fit. Il s'approcha, un peu avec inquiétude, de la table richement garnie. Inconsciemment il lança un bref regard en direction des amandines dorées. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner et son estomac commençait à s'en plaindre.

« -Vient t'asseoir, Harry, le thé est encor chaud, reprit Yselle tout en lui présentant un siège. »

Harry prit place sans pouvoir émettre aucune objection. L'attention soudaine que lui portait l'Edelweiss le déstabilisa quelque peu. Le temps qu'il se ressaisisse, Yselle avait déjà fait apparaître une nouvelle tasse en porcelaine, l'avait rempli et avait placé quelques gâteaux dans une assiette à dessert. 

« -Je crois qu'il me reste du chocolat à la liqueur de mandarine pour accompagner ton déjeuner, poursuivit elle en se dirigeant vers un des élégants guéridons sur lequel reposait une riche bonbonnière de cristal rouge. »

Le jeune Potter aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ces chocolats, pas même de cette collation qu'on lui offrait si gentiment. Il avait peut être faim mais la présence de son professeur de potions lui coupait toute capacité d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il s'apprêtait à se lever de son siège quand des pas lourds et bruyants vinrent à raisonner jusqu'à l'étage. Quelqu'un grimpait prestement les escaliers. Harry eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers la porte d'entrée que Draco avait déjà déboulé dans le grand salon, à présent, noyé de lumière. Extenué, le souffle roque, le jeune serpentard apparut comme un spectre inquiétant, la mine défaite, le regard livide. Un autre bruit résonna alors. Un crac assourdissant puis le son de quelque chose qui roule par terre. La bonbonnière qu'Yselle tenait en main venait de lui échapper. Répandue en milles éclats de verres que le soleil faisait éclater au sol comme des constellations de couleurs rouges sangs. Harry jeta un bref regard dans cette direction puis vers sa mère qui semblait s'être pétrifiée d'effroi en un instant.

« -Par Hécate ! Hermione, s'écria t-elle dans un souffle ultime. »

Yselle avait compris. Elle n'avait pas attendu d'entendre gronder la voix éraillée du jeune serpentard pour savoir que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver à sa fille. Le visage cruellement épouvanté de Draco en témoignait. Comprendre que le fin se hâtait dangereusement, que le temps était venu d'achever le chemin tracé, venu le temps de faire taire les fantômes de leur passé.

* * *

  


            Tout c'était passé si vite. Si vite que la disparition d'Hermione ressemblait bien plus à une farce de mauvais goût qu'à un fait réel. Mais Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence : l'enlèvement de sa sœur marquait le début de la fin. Tout s'accélérait pour et à cause de cet enlèvement. Plus que la vie d'Hermione et de son enfant, c'était tout leur univers qui était en péril suspendu au-dessus du royaume d'Hadès, aux frontières du monde des spectres, là où Détracteurs et mangemorts gouvernaient en grands seigneurs. C'était tout cela qui était mis en balance à présent. Harry aurait du être préparé à cela, savoir que ce moment arriverai mais il ne s'attendait pas à y être confronté avec tant de brutalité, pas après tout ce que sa famille et lui avaient vécu, pas après ce mariage heureux, pas après ce moment de joie unique dans le jardin de Brighton. Les bons rires de la veille semblaient n'avoir jamais existé, balayé par l'absence obsédante d'Hermione. C'est à travers le regard de Draco Malfoy qu'Harry avait compris cela, c'est en y lisant une peur infinie mêlée à une témérité indéfectible qu'il avait pris conscience de la gravité de la situation. Ces deux sentiments aussi dissonants se battaient en duel dans l'esprit du jeune serpentard. Harry s'était demandé comment une telle chose était possible, comment un homme pouvait avoir peur et respirer pour autant le courage ? Comment ? Peut être tout simplement parce que Malfoy aimait sa sœur et qu'une telle affection était capable de susciter tant de force en lui. 

            Une force dont Harry aurait eu besoin maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans cet endroit tout aussi immense qu'inquiétant. Quelque part où, dit-on, il devait redevenir ce qu'il était réellement, là où il redeviendrait un Edelweiss. A çà non plus, il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser. La première fois qu'une telle perspective avait été évoquée, il en avait ressenti un choc profond, un millier de pensées négatives l'avait alors submergé comme la houle violente d'une marée aurait pu le faire. Puis, le temps passant, il avait oublié cela. Du moins n'y avait-il plus songé. Après tout, n'était ce pas farfelu de croire qu'on puisse renaître différent, être quelqu'un d'autre ? Etre quelqu'un d'autre. Non Harry ne le souhaitait pas vraiment. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y gagnerait rien, bien au contraire. Cela ne rachèterait jamais la tristesse de son enfance, le manque d'amour qui s'était creusé en lui toute sa vie, ces malaises qui avaient maintes fois tenaillé son estomac de petit garçon chétif. Cela resterait quoiqu'il fasse. Alors à quoi bon ? Mais Harry savait également qu'il ne pouvait y échapper. On ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas demandé son avis. Personne ne s'était posée la question de savoir si le jeune homme souhaitait ou non aller jusqu'à Eusebach, vieux château abandonné, noirci par de douloureux souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, participer à cette cérémonie en tout point effrayante. Non, personne. A vrai dire, pas même son parrain n'avait émis la moindre objection. Cela semblait si naturel à tel point qu'Harry lui-même n'avait eu la présence d'esprit de si opposer. Il avait suivi sa mère sans rien dire, il était entré dans ce manoir en silence. Il n'était plus temps de penser à lui-même. Hermione. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans son esprit et le bonheur immense qu'il ressentirait en la retrouvant en vie. Harry avait obéit. Il s'était conformé comme un enfant sage qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été.  

            En arrivant à Eusebach, Harry avait eu un sentiment étrange. Il lui avait semblé pénétré dans l'antre d'un caveau de famille rongé par le temps. Tout était mort. Tout respirait la mort. Peut être n'étaient ce que la poussière et l'humidité poisseuse qui venaient ainsi s'infiltrer dans ses narines pour mieux l'étouffer mais le jeune homme savait bien que les choses étaient plus complexes qu'il n'y paraissait. Cette demeure était un élément étrange comme un lourd secret transmit de génération en génération. Harry doutait que ce lieu ait pu un jour abriter les jours heureux de ses ancêtres. Pour lui, le palais des Edelweiss semble être celui de la mort.

« -Tu connais bien cet endroit ? lui demanda t-il soudainement rompant ave le silence qui s'était installé entre eux jusqu'à présent. »

« -J'y suis venu souvent dans mon enfance, répondit Yselle en continuant à parcourir des yeux la moindre parcelles du manoir. Après la mort de ma mère, mon père est resté vivre ici. »

'Il a vécu dans ce château !'pensa Harry avec une certaine appréhension. Cela ne l'aida en rien à se sentir plus à l'aise.

« -J'ai eu l'occasion de venir le voir à quelques reprises, poursuivit elle évasivement. »

« -Dumbledore t'a laissé le rencontrer ? reprit le jeune Potter avec une mine surprise. »

« -Ce n'est pas lui qui décidait, répliqua t-elle en se tournant vers son fils. Pour que je puisse quitter Equilhem et m'installer chez les Tecker, grand père a dû assurer à Lacasse Malfoy, le propriétaire de l'orphelinat que je reviendrait passer au moins deux semaines par an dans son établissement. C'était la condition sine qua non. Les Malfoy avait pourvu assez longtemps à mon existence pour avoir ce droit sur moi. Alors chaque année, je revenais à Equilhem et de temps en temps Monsieur Malfoy m'emmenait jusqu'ici auprès de mon père pour qui il vouait une estime sans faille. »

« -Cà ne te dérangeait pas de revenir dans ton ancien orphelinat ? »

« -Non, bien au contraire, répondit elle avec un sourire léger. C'était l'occasion pour moi d'y retrouver Severus et de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Ces deux semaines ont toujours passé très vite. »

« -Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment toi et lui vous pouvez être…, maugréa t-il sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. »

« -…amis ? Sirius et ton père m'avaient posé la même question quand nous étions à Poudlard, se rappela t-elle avec un peu de nostalgie. Tout ce que j'ai pu leur répondre à l'époque, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien de plus précieux pour moi que lui. »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de froncer ses sourcils. 'Rien de plus précieux pour elle'. Le jeune homme avait du mal à imaginer qu'un tel personnage puisse être précieux pour quiconque. Dans une autre situation, il en aurait peut être rie mais la sincérité de sa mère l'en empêcha. Harry repensa alors à ce qu'il avait vu ce matin même : sa mère apposant un baiser fugace sur, lui avait-il semblé, les lèvres de son professeur de potions.

« -Ils avaient réagit de la même façon que toi quand je leur avait donné cette réponse, poursuivit elle en souriant d'un air amusé. »

« -Tu dis çà parce que…parce que tu as couché avec lui ? lança Harry avec un empressement qu'il aurait finalement préféré ne pas avoir à cet instant. Désolé çà m'a échapper. »

« -Je ne crois pas que ce genre de chose te regarde, Harry, répliqua sa mère avec une pointe d'amertume avant de reprendre avec un peu plus de sérénité.  Tu ne comprendras peut être pas ce que je vais te dire mais Severus a toujours été une partie importante de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille. Jamais réellement. Malgré l'amour des Tecker, de mon grand père et la présence de mon père, je me suis en tout temps senti seule, profondément seule. Il n'y a qu'avec Severus que cette sensation disparaît. Quand je suis avec lui, le vide qui me pèse s'envole. »

'Seule'. Harry ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment. Peut être que sa mère et lui avaient bien plus de point commun qu'il ne s'était borné à croire.

« -Tu l'aimes vraiment alors ? demanda t-il d'une voix muette.»

« -Comme une sœur aime un frère je suppose, répondit elle d'un air mélancolique. Il a longtemps été mon unique famille. Le seul qui soit resté en tout occasion à mes côtés, le seul en qui j'ai toujours eu une confiance totale. »

'Et mon père ?' aurait il voulut lui demandé. Mais Harry n'osa pas le faire. A quoi bon remué le passé, ils n'étaient pas venu là pour çà. Ils avaient plus important à faire.

« -Suis moi, Harry, c'est par l ! souffla Yselle qui s'était déjà éloigné de lui pour pénétrer dans une pièce, lui semblait-il,  plus sombres que les autres. »

Harry traversa l'espace qui le séparait de sa mère avant d'entrer à son tour dans une salle noyée par l'obscurité. En un coup de baguette, Yselle permit à la lumière de venir éclabousser les murs de cette chambre qui était demeurée bien trop longtemps close. Le jeune Potter pu alors se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent. Tout lui semblait moins sinistre maintenant que le soleil se pavanait dans cette vaste pièce. Pourtant, elle n'en restait pas moins étrangement triste. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry éprouvait une affliction soutenue en se tenant au centre de cette salle qui pourtant ne lui évoquait rien de familier. 

« -C'était la chambre de ma mère, dit Yselle à titre d'information. »

Zinnia avait vécu ici il y a bien longtemps. Le lieu semblait encore parfumé par une odeur maternelle, une odeur envoûtante presque apaisante qui venait rappeler cruellement à Harry combien la présence d'une mère lui avait manqué durant sa courte existence. Le jeune homme tourna sa tête de droite à gauche. Il observa avec attention les moindres détails de cette chambre où chaque objet avait précieusement gardé sa place d'origine. Rien n'avait changé depuis la fuite de Zinnia. Pas même les draps du lit n'avaient été tirés comme si son occupante venait à peine d'en sortir. Sur un mur plaqué d'un bois blanc éclatant, parmi les délicates peintures cernées de cadres d'or, un portrait attira l'attention d'Harry. Il ressemblait à l'un de ceux qu'il avait aperçu dans la grande galerie de son directeur. Là où ses ancêtres, les Edelweiss, trônaient dans des tableaux élogieux. Comme eux, ce portrait était accompagné  d'une mention qu'Harry n'eut pas de mal à deviner. '_Zinnia Alba Flora Edelweiss_'. Sa grand-mère semblait si jeune. Elle était loin de ressembler à l'image que le jeune homme s'était faite d'elle. Il pensait retrouver un visage semblable à celui d'Yselle, un peu plus affecter par le temps. Mais il n'en était rien.           Zinnia avait les traits de sa propre mère, ceux de cette folle de Locolie. Et ses grands yeux en amande. Des yeux couleur violine pareils à ce bouquet de myosotis qui accompagnait le portrait. Yselle, quand à elle, ne ressemblait ni à l'une ni à l'autre. Tout en elle paraissait étranger à ces deux femmes. La beauté captivante de Zélie venait d'ailleurs. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, c'est à son père qu'elle la devait. C'est des Voldemort qu'elle avait héritée cette aura si particulière. Il valait mieux pour Harry ignorer un tel détail. Il n'aurait fait qu'amplifier son inquiétude déjà grandissante. Yselle effleura du bout des doigts la surface craquelée de la toile, arrondissant d'un geste les contours du visage de sa mère, frôlant la texture crémeuse de ses mains à jamais immobile. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur les myosotis qui reposaient sur les genoux de Zinnia. 'Ne m'oublie pas', murmura t-elle. Voici quelle était la signification de ses fleurs. Harry observait muait le ballet gracieux de ses doigts fins contre la peinture lisse.  Tout en Yselle respirait la mélancolie profonde. Ce sentiment l'isolait à cet instant précis. Il la cloisonnait loin de toutes conception rationnelle. Le corps de l'Edelweiss frémit l'espace de quelques secondes. Quelque chose semblait l'avoir frôlée. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

« -Nous allons commencer la cérémonie. »

Elle venait de parler. La tristesse qui l'habitait quelques secondes auparavant s'était envolée avec une facilité déconcertante. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il prit place à même le sol près d'Yselle, là où elle avait promptement installé chaudron et ustensiles nécessaires au rituel. Elle craqua quelques herbes au-dessus de la bassine de fonte, émietta des queues de salamandre desséchées, versa du bouilli de sangsues, égrena des fleurs du paradis puis ajouta une énième substance brunâtre confectionnée soigneusement  par le professeur de potions quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire bouillir le tout. Elle fit surgir, à travers la faïence qui pavait le sol, des flammes d'un bleu électrique qui rapidement permirent de lié les ingrédients et de les transformés en un liquide noir terriblement épais.  

« -Avant, que nous commencions, Harry, je tiens à te prévenir que cela risque d'être douloureux pour toi. Ton corps va subir quelques changements, légers, me semble t-il, mais suffisants pour que cela perturbe ton métabolisme. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, çà ne durera pas très longtemps, juste suffisamment pour que tu t'habitues à ces transformations. »

Le jeune Potter hocha brièvement la tête. Que pouvait il répondre à cela ? Il n'était plus temps pour lui de refuser. Souffrir, Harry savait depuis longtemps ce que cela voulait dire. Ce n'était pas la douleur qu'il appréhendait mais bien autre chose. Yselle laissa ses yeux se fixer dans les iris émeraude de son fils avant de saisir le poignet du jeune homme et de l'entailler sans plus de délicatesse. Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son regard figé dans la contemplation passive de son sang s'écoulant dans ce chaudron bouillant. L'Edelweiss tailla à son tour la chaire de son bras pour que son sang vienne lui aussi se mélanger à la potion ténébreuse. Puis elle porta son index à sa blessure et traça, à l'aide du liquide rouge répandu sur son doigt, un signe cabalistique  sur le poignet de son fils. Elle répéta son geste en répandant cette fois-ci le sang d'Harry sur sa chaire blanche. La chose faite, Yselle versa une louche de breuvage sur le carrelage finement peint. Dans un jet de lumière la nappe de liquide noire se transforma en un dessin étrange dont les lignes brillaient d'une couleur écarlate. Harry pensa un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un pentagramme mais il n'en était rien. Le chaudron fut placé au-dessus de cette flaque rouge. Le bouillon cessa aussitôt de frémir. 

« -_Du sang à un autre, d'un corps à l'autre, que ses origines reviennent palpiter dans ses veines, que le poids de ses ancêtres l'habite à nouveau_, psalmodia Yselle en faisant danser ses mains au-dessus du marasme noir. »

« -_Esprits qui régnés dans ce lieu, spectres des Edelweiss, venez répondre à l'appel de l'une d'entre vous, remplissez le corps de votre fils, qu'il puisse renaître une fois de plus en souverain, faites en l'héritier de notre illustre dynastie_, poursuivit elle d'une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude. »

Une lumière chaude s'échappait da la potion, elle montait telle une fumée épaisse puis retombait sur le sol, pour venir éclairer les lignes du motif peint sur le carrelage. Harry sentit alors son bras le brûler à l'endroit même où sa mère y avait apposé son dessin rouge sang. Cette brûlure commença à se répandre peu à peu en lui. A mesure que la voix de l'Edelweiss se faisait plus pénétrante, Harry éprouva une sensation étrange s'élever dans son corps. Il sentit distinctement qu'une chose le frôlait, puis une autre et encore une autre. Tout autour de lui, dansaient, à présent, des formes évanescentes d'un bleu laiteux. Les Edelweiss. Les esprits de ses ancêtres virevoltaient en rond comme un cortège fantomatique. Zinnia était elle parmi eux ? Puis tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup quand Yselle plongea une timbale d'argent  dans le liquide obscure. Elle la tendit vers Harry qui hésita un bref instant avant d'avaler d'un coup la mixture âcre. La chaleur de son corps se transforma en brûlure insupportable. Le jeune Potter en eut le souffle coupé. L'air ne parvenait plus jusqu'à ses poumons. Il étouffait. Une fine sueur s'échappa des pores de sa peau pour endiguer ce feu qui le consumait mais rien n'y faisait. Harry se sentait mourir. Il s'effondra contre la faïence glacée, maigre réconfort qu'il n'eut pas la capacité d'apprécier. Son cerveau menaçait d'imploser, son cœur de s'arrêter. Déjà sa vue se brouillait. Face à lui plus que du noire et blanc puis plus rien. Tout était noir, inexorablement et péniblement noir.

            Harry ne savait s'il s'était évanoui mais en ouvrant ses paupières à nouveau, il constata que la douleur avait disparu. Envolée miraculeusement.  Il reprit sa position assise. Il n'avait pas bougé de place, son corps toujours plaqué contre le froid du carrelage. Sa mère lui faisait face avec une sérénité inattendue comme si rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu. Son regard était fixé dans les iris de son fils. Ses paupières légèrement plissées, elle semblait inspecter en détail la physionomie du jeune homme. Yselle approcha lentement sa main pour caresser la joue de son fils. Harry, dans un premier temps surpris, recula légèrement puis laissa sa peau apprécier ce contact singulier. Sa mère lui offrit un sourire empreint d'une certaine mélancolie avant de lui tendre un miroir.

« -Peut être voudras tu voir à quoi tu ressembles à présent, lui souffla t-elle doucement. »

Harry lui jeta encore un regard incertain avant de se plonger dans la contemplation de son propre reflet.

« -Tu as les yeux de ta grand-mère, reprit elle d'une voix monotone. Aussi violets que les siens. »

Son regard avait bien changé. Le vert émeraude et doux de Lily Evans avait été étouffé par le lilas perçant qui animait les iris de Zinnia et de Locolie. Une tristesse insondable le submergea. Il venait de perdre l'unique lien qui l'unissait encore à Lily, le seul qui avait permis à la jeune femme d'exister encore un peu. A présent tout ce qui était d'elle venait de se dissoudre face au poids génétique des Edelweiss. C'était pour Harry comme affronter une seconde fois la mort de celle qu'il avait longtemps cru être sa véritable mère. Il l'avait senti disparaître peu avant de s'évanouir. Il avait senti sa présence réconfortante le quitter définitivement. Il plongea à nouveau son regard embué de chagrin dans le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir fracturé. Ce visage qui lui faisait face était bien le sien, la réplique exact de James Potter mais quelque chose d'autre venait à présent s'y ajouter. Quelques choses qu'Harry aurait beaucoup de mal à accepter, le pouvoir d'Edelweiss et Voldemort palpitant dans ses veines qui lui confèrerait une aura aussi énigmatique que celle d'Yselle. 

* * *

  


            Un affreux mal. Ce fut la première sensation qui s'imposa dans son esprit quand elle se réveilla. Une douleur lancinante courrait à travers son dos. Hermione se releva lentement en prenant appui sur les pavés glacés et humides. Où était elle ? Elle eut juste le temps d'y songer qu'elle ressentit à nouveau un mal la tirailler. C'était au tour de ses épaules de la brûler désagréablement. La jeune femme effleura du bout des doigts sa peau meurtrie quelques temps plus tôt par des serres acérées. Tout lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. 

            Elle se souvenait très bien de s'être réveillée dans la chambre de Draco peu après le départ de celui-ci. Elle s'était levée difficilement puis habillée après une douche rapide. C'était en s'apprêtant à ouvrir l'une des grandes fenêtres que tout avait basculé. Un vautour d'une envergure irréelle avait forcé d'un coup de bec l'ouverture des baies vitrées. Hermione avait immédiatement fait un bon en arrière avant de chercher à tâtons sa baguette qui demeurait néanmoins introuvable. La jeune femme avait compris qui lui faisait face à cet instant, quel animagi se dissimulait derrière le costume effrayant de ce charognard emplumé. Borromée Pollster. Un mangemort chargé de l'espionner. D'un regard elle su que l'oiseau était venu la chercher. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, elle se sentit comme aspirée vers la silhouette de l'animal qui se tenait impérieusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. D'un coup de serre il empoigna ses épaules avant de s'élever dans les airs. Hermione vit avec frayeur le sol se dérober sous elle tandis que Pollster l'emportait hors de Poudlard. Il la conduisait vers LUI, elle le savait, en était convaincu jusqu'à ce que subitement le vautour ne desserre sa prise et la lissa tomber dans les airs. Hermione allait mourir. Son cœur s'arrêta quand elle sentit l'attraction de la terre l'attirer inexorablement. Elle ferma les yeux attendant que tout se finisse mais il n'en fut rien. Son heure n'avait pas encore sonné. Au milieu du ciel, dans un pouf sonore, la jeune fille disparut.

            Hermione pouvait se satisfaire de ne pas être morte. Elle ne fut pas pour autant rassurée. Ses pires craintes étaient en train de prendre formes. Elle se retrouvait seule, sans aucun moyen de défense, attendant à tout instant la venu de l'être qu'elle redoutait le plus. Hermione resserra un bref moment sa main contre son ventre d'un geste protecteur. Il lui fallait résister, au moins jusqu'à la venue des siens. Si Pollster l'avait mené à son maître, comme elle le pensait, alors ce sol froid, sur lequel elle se reposait, devait être celui d'Equilhem. Dans ce cas il lui restait encor un espoir de voir l'Ordre venir à son secours.

            La jeune femme essaya de se ressaisir, d'éclaircir son esprit. Un peu de pragmatisme ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Elle tenta de discerner le moindre recoin de la pièce dans laquelle on l'avait délaissée. Pas de lumière ou si peu. Il lui était bien difficile de savoir la limite de cette cellule, à peine éclairée par les nuances grises de la lune qui venaient s'y déverser depuis une haute lucarne. Hermione s'apprêtait à se lever quand…

« -Une nouvelle Edelweiss ! »

Hermione tressaillit avant de tourna sa tête en direction de cette voix caverneuse qui s'était élevée de nulle part. Deux yeux orangés pareils en tout point à ceux d'un félin se tenaient suspendu dans la noirceur de ce cachot. Un brin de lumière leur donnait des allures de points fixes scintillants d'un éclat étrange. L'homme mystérieux qui se tenait dans l'ombre approcha son visage pour le baigner dans le halo lumineux de la lune. La jeune Edelweiss retint alors son souffle en découvrant la figure qui se présentait à elle.

« -Une jolie Edelweiss ! souffla t-il à nouveau d'une voix suave qui vola à Hermione un nouveau frémissement de frayeur.»

Les yeux écarquillés, elle était incapable de se défaire du regard pénétrant de la grande silhouette longiligne qui lui faisait face avec une morgue insolente. Comment ne pas être fasciné par cette beauté qui animait chaque trait de ce visage mûr. Une beauté qu'un air malveillant venait néanmoins salir. Qui était cet homme ? Que faisait il dans cet endroit avec elle ? Un mangemort. Pas de doute là dessus. La jeune fille avait facilement reconnu la robe noire qui se fondait quasiment avec l'obscurité ambiante. Hermione en vint à regretter la solitude totale dans laquelle elle pensait être quelques instants plus tôt.

« -Comme tu ressembles à ta mère, Edelweiss, poursuivit il. »

Il se déplaça d'un pas nonchalant vers la fenêtre, ses yeux cornalines toujours fixés dans ceux de la jeune fille. La lumière finit par le submerger doucement. Hermione pu alors mieux distinguer les contours du mangemort : un visage princier, des cheveux d'ébènes, un nez aquilin, des yeux en amande…Elle plissa ses paupières, fit tourner ses méninges pour tenter de savoir si cette silhouette ne lui était pas familière. Mais ce fut en vain. Le mangemort s'aperçut de cela et avec un petit rictus charmeur fit résonner à nouveau sa voix sinueuse :

« -Excuses moi de mon impolitesse, jeune Edelweiss, j'ai crut un instant avoir affaire à cette chère Zélie, j'en ai omis de me présenter : Laszlo         Amant Magyar Saint-lô, énonça t-il fièrement en esquissant une petite révérence. »

Saint-lô…Saint-lô…même en faisant un effort de concentration ce nom n'évoquait rien à Hermione. Pourtant…Ne l'avait elle pas déjà vu inscrit dans le carnet de sa mère ?

« -Zélie ne t'a pas parlé de moi. Ce n'est pas très aimable de sa part. Nous étions pourtant si proches, siffla t-il entre ses dents. Très proches. »

Tandis que son regard cornaline devenait plus pénétrant, tandis que son expression se noircissait de plus en plus, Hermione se releva lentement en espérant que ses jambes puissent encore la soutenir. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Peut être, le moment venu, trouverait elle une porte par où s'enfuir.

« -Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu mais je pensais qu'elle gardait de moi un souvenir impérissable, poursuivit il avec un rictus plein de sous-entendus, comme je garde un souvenir précieux de chaque instant que nous avons passé ensemble. C'est pour cette raison que je me fais une joie toute particulière de te rencontrer. Qui aurait cru qu'un homoncule ahuri comme Potter puisse engendrer une merveille comme toi ?! Cela tient du miracle. Par chance tu as tout hérité de Zélie, tout… »

Saint-lô se rapprocha d'Hermione comme un prédateur de sa proie. La jeune fille serra ses poings et tenta de contenir son souffle qui devenait de plus en plus saccadé. Les attentions qui se dessinaient dans chaque mouvement du mangemort laissaient présager des choses qu'Hermione ne souhaitait pas connaître. 

« -…si ce n'est ses capacités si singulières, acheva t-il quand il fut assez proche de la jeune Edelweiss pour qu'elle puisse sentir la chaleur qui s'échappait de ses narines. Je sais que tu n'as pas le pouvoir de ta mère, le pouvoir de lancer des sorts impardonnables sans l'aide de baguette magique. »

D'un geste brusque, il empoigna le menton de la jeune fille.

« -Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir comme avait pu le faire ma si charmante Zélie, il y a quelques années de cela. »

« -Ne me touchez pas, ignoble chacal ! cracha t-elle en se retirant violemment de sa prise. »

« -Petite peste, tu auras beau te débattre comme un sale vermisseau, çà ne changera rien à l'issu finale, siffla t-il d'une voix odieuse en l'empoignant rudement. »

« -De quel droit osez vous poser vos affreuses pattes de pervers sur moi, sale purin immonde ! harangua t-elle avec toute la hargne qu'elle pouvait exprimer avant de lui assener un coup de genou monumental sur son entrejambe. »

Saint-lô lâcha sa prise pour se plier de douleur. Hermione en profita pour reculer aussi loin que possible de cet homme qui déjà se remettait miraculeusement du coup qu'elle lui avait porté. Quand le mangemort releva son visage, la jeune Edelweiss pu lire dans ses yeux démoniaques la haine lui déformé son visage altier.

« -Sale garce ! laissa t-il échapper tout en affichant un sourire ampli de mépris. Moi qui souhaitait faire les choses en douceur, je voix que comme Zélie tu préfères que je sois un peu plus méchant avec toi. »

Hermione recula en entendant son rire résonner dans ce grand cachot qui semblait se resserré sur elle. Encore un pas, elle trébucha contre les pavés ruisselants. Saint-lô semblait se réjouir de plus en plus de la situation, heureux de voir la peur inonder le visage de cette jeune fille qui lui rappelait en tout point cette infâme Ysella Edelweiss. En fermant les yeux, peut être qu'il pourrait s'imaginer en face d'elle à nouveau, imaginer qu'il lui faisait payer ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir quelques années auparavant. Qu'importe si depuis les dommages que cette chienne de Zélie lui avait causés avaient été soignés avec l'aide de la magie noire, les souffrances et l'humiliation, qu'il avait ressentit, demeuraient profondément ancrés en lui. Hermione tenta de se relever mais déjà Saint-lô avait extirpé sa baguette de sa robe et s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort impardonnable.

« -Alors, Laszlo, tu as mis la main sur un nouveau jouet. »

Saint-lô stoppa son geste et se retourna pour voir apparaître derrière lui la silhouette de l'un de ses condisciples. 

« -Lucius, siffla t-il quelques peu étonné par cette intrusion inopinée. Que fais tu ici ? »

« -Je voulais m'assurer que tu te tenais convenablement, lui répliqua Malfoy avec une once se sarcasme. »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien me conduire avec les jeunes Edelweiss, répondit il en affichant à nouveau un sourire en coin. »

« -Je vois, souffla Lucius en jetant un regard vers une Hermione qui malgré la peur qui la faisait trembler essayait de se contenir. »

« -Peut être que tu voudrais te joindre à nous, reprit Saint-lô. »

« -Peut être. »

« -Dans ces cas là, je pense que tu ne verrais aucune objection à me laisser commencer. »

« -Je t'en prie, répondit Lucius en l'invitant d'un geste à poursuivre. »

L'arrivée inattendue de Malfoy avait éveillé chez Hermione un espoir certain mais maintenant elle craignait s'être méprise sur les attentions de son beau-père. Etait il venu pour lui porter secours ou bien pour…Saint-lô oublia la présence de son acolyte pour fixer à nouveau son attention sur le gamine tremblante qui lui faisait face à présent. Celle-ci se releva promptement. Peut être qu'elle pourrait fuir ou au moins croire que cela lui était possible. 'Oh ! Mon dieu, Draco !songea t-elle tandis que  Laszlo tendait sa baguette dans sa direction en s'approchant d'elle. Hermione ferma ses yeux. 'Penser à des choses joyeuses, penser à des choses joyeuses…'se répéta t-elle pour essayer d'oublier ce qui se profilait devant elle. Puis…

« -Avada Kadavra ! »

Hermione ouvrit ses paupières, incrédule face à ce qu'elle découvrait. Saint-lô gisait à terre, le visage pétrifié dans une expression de souffrance intense qui souleva le cœur de la jeune fille. A quelques mètres de là, Lucius Malfoy se tenait debout avec dédain sa baguette encor fumante à la main. 

« -Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber en expectative. Dépêche toi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, lui lança t-il tandis qu'il récupérait la baguette de Saint-lô. Tiens, prend là, tu risques d'en avoir besoin. »

Hermione obtempéra sans vraiment réalisée ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était saine et sauve, Laszlo ne pourrait plus jamais poser ses mains sur elle, Lucius lui était venu en aide. Elle aurait pu rire à cet instant, s'esclaffer dans un sursaut hystérique mais déjà elle sentait une nouvelle angoisse la ronger. Rien n'était terminé. Il lui fallait encore parvenir à quitter Equilhem, cet ancien orphelinat transformer en antre du diable. Hermione emboîta le pas de Malfoy qui la guidait sans aucune hésitation dans les méandres de la grande bâtisse. Selon tout évidence, le mangemort connaissait fort bien le lieu. Rien d'étonnant pour un homme qui avait passé de nombreux moment dans son enfance à arpenter la moindre parcelle d'Equilhem en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Severus Rogue. 

« -Où va-t-on ? demanda t-elle après quelques minutes de marches dans l'obscurité de l'orphelinat. »

« -Dans le réfectoire des surveillants, c'est le seul endroit qui est relié au réseau de transplanage. Il n'y a que par là que nous pourrons sortir d'Equilhem, lui répondit il en poursuivant son chemin, sa cape noire claquant derrière lui, sa baguette prête à servir à tout instant. »

« -C'est par là que l'Ordre arrivera ? »

« -Si ils y arrivent, oui. Avec l'aide de Severus et Yselle, ces crétins de l'Ordre devraient accéder à cet orphelinat. »

Lucius se tourna vers Hermione tandis qu'il répondait d'une voix acerbe à sa question. D'un coup d'œil, il pu voir que l'inquiétude de la jeune fille n'avait pas diminué. S'en souciait il réellement ?

« -Saint-lô t'a fais du mal ? »

« -Non…non, il n'a pas eu le temps, assura t-elle. »

« -Bien, ajouta t-il sans se défaire de son air hautain. »

Il reprit son chemin, son regard fixé sur les longs couloirs qu'ils empruntaient. 

« -Depuis le temps que je rêvais de lui faire roussir la cervelle à ce présomptueux de Laszlo, j'avoue que j'ai éprouvé une joie immense en faisant sortir ses yeux de fennec de ses orbites. »

« -Agréables détails que tu nous donnes là, siffla une voix inconnu depuis les ténèbres du vestibule. »

Bientôt d'autres formes noires se dessinèrent, éclairés par les faisceaux de feu qui flottaient à leurs côtés. 

«- Ce serait tellement charmant si nous nous appliquions à en faire de même avec un traître de ton espèce, ne trouves tu pas, Lucius ? »

« -Vu tes talents médiocres, MacFluch, il te sera très difficile d'effleurer ne serait-ce que les pointes de mes cheveux, répondit il avec une morgue extrême qui déstabilisa quelque peu le mangemort visé. »

« -Tu te pavaneras moins quand j'aurais cramé ta face d'albinos, rétorqua l'homme encagoulé dans un souffle hargneux. »

MacFluch lança aussitôt un sort d'une grande violence en direction de Lucius. Celui-ci agrippa Hermione fermement et la protégea de son corps élancé. Le charme les manqua de peu. Il vint s'écraser sur un des murs avant de retentir dans un fracas assourdissant.

« -Tu perd la tête, MacFluch, s'écria un de ses compères. Le maître a spécifié qu'il voulait la gamine vivante et non pas réduit en porridge maltais. »

« -Springer a raison, répliqua un autre. Oublions Malfoy un instant. Il ne sera jamais trop tard pour lui faire payer sa duplicité. »

Tandis que la cohorte de mangemorts échangeait ces quelques mots, Lucius en profita pour saisir à nouveau Hermione par le bras et l'emporter rapidement hors de leur vue. Sa fuite fut aussitôt suivit par les pas lourds de ses condisciples qui les poursuivaient à présent. Les deux fugitifs entrèrent prestement dans une pièce inconnue qui marquait le début d'une enfilade de salles à peine éclairées par la lumière de la nuit. Le groupe de mangemorts se rapprochaient inexorablement, leur pas devenaient de plus en plus claires dans le silence d'Equilhem.

« -Prend cette carte. Il suffit que tu lui demandes pour qu'elle t'indique le bon chemin, expliqua Lucius prestement à la jeune fille en lui collant dans la main un bout de parchemin encore vierge. »

« -Mais…que…balbutia t-elle avant d'être stoppée par la voix autoritaire de son beau-père. »

« -Cesse de discuter et rejoint le réfectoire que je t'ai indiqué, il n'est plus très loin. »

« -Et vous ? ne pu t-elle s'empêcher de demander avec une pointe de désarroi. »

« -Je vais retenir les abrutis qui nous poursuivent. Allé maintenant, va t-en ! »

« -Je ne peux pas vous laissé, il faut que je reste avec vous. A deux nous aurons plus de chance d'en venir à bout. Pas question que je parte sans vous, lança t-elle avec une témérité dont elle ne se sentait plus capable depuis son arrivée à Equilhem. »

« -Stupide gamine, cracha t-il en l'empoignant par les épaules. Si ils t'attrapent, s'en est finit pour nous tous. Ce n'est pas le moment d'exposer ton indéniable bravoure de griffondore. »

Hermione le regarda effarée. Lucius cessa de la secouer et la libéra de sa prise.

« -Et puis ta mère m'en voudrait éternellement s'il t'arrivait quelques. Je ne parle même pas de mon fils, souffla t-il en se contenant quelque peu. »

La jeune Edelweiss hocha la tête difficilement. Il esquissa un maigre sourire en retour, un sourire anxieux qu'il n'avait jamais affiché de toute sa vie. Hermione lui renvoya une expression gentille comme un dernier au revoir puis disparut happée par l'opacité de la nuit.  Elle courut alors, courut sans jamais s'arrêter pourtant elle aurait bien aimé rejoindre Lucius Malfoy, l'homme pour qui elle ressentait à cet instant une gratitude infinie. Bientôt elle entendit des cris strier la noirceur du soir. Les mangemorts avaient rattrapés Lucius. Des sorts s'échangèrent, puis des cris de douleurs, des racles…Hermione espérait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'aucun d'entre eux n'appartiennent à son beau-père. Un autre hurlement de douleur lui parvint. Un hurlement qui la glaça de frayeur. C'était sa voix, sa voix à lui qui avait crié, celle de Lucius Lacasse Lampshire Malfoy, une voix si proche de celle de Draco. La jeune Edelweiss ne pu réprimé un sanglot qui fit tressaillir sa gorge, elle poursuivit néanmoins son chemin sans jamais se retourner. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne jusqu'à ce fameux réfectoire, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle pourrait ainsi trouvé de l'aide et porté secours à Malfoy. Tout n'était peut être pas perdu pour lui. Puis comme une réponse à son vœu, elle vit se dresser face à elle une porte de bois gravée. Elle était arrivée. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et…

« -Oh ! Draco ! s'écria à t-elle quand elle découvrit le jeune homme au centre du réfectoire. »

Hermione vint s'écraser dans ses bras qui la capturèrent aussitôt de leur étau protecteur. L'Ordre était enfin parvenu jusqu'à Equilhem. Une cinquantaine de partisans emplissait à présent les lieux. Mais la jeune Edelweiss n'en remarqua rien. Tout ce qui semblait compté pour elle, à cet instant, c'était de sentir la pression douce de Draco sur son corps fragile. Elle avait cru, l'espace d'un court moment, ne jamais connaître cette chaleur envahir à nouveau sa poitrine tandis que le jeune Malfoy la tenait. Les larmes lui vinrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Draco caressa ses longues boucles comme pour l'apaiser.

« -Tu m'as tellement manqué, Draco, lui murmura t-elle comme pour justifier les pleurs soudains qui l'agitaient. »

« -Je sais, à moi aussi tu m'as manqué, lui susurra t-il en plongeant son regard brillant dans celui de la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. »

« -Ma chérie, es ce que tu vas bien ? Il ne t'est rien arrivé de mal ? »

Hermione détacha sa tête du torse protecteur du jeune Malfoy pour se retourner vers sa mère. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de prendre à son tour la jeune griffondore dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec douceur.

« -Non, je vais bien, lui répondit elle encore incertaine. Mais Lucius…des mangemorts nous ont attaqués, je ne sais si… »

Le regard d'Yselle s'assombrit un bref instant. Lucius. Elle avait compris que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivée. Elle l'avait ressentit au plus profond d'elle-même. Un mauvais pressentiment que les yeux perdus d'Hermione semblaient confirmer. L'inquiétude commençait à la dévorer mais il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'un tel sentiment la submerge et lui fasse oublier ce qu'elle devait accomplir. Oublier Lucius. Il était indispensable de s'y résoudre.

« -Très bien, très bien, tenta de la rassurer sa mère. Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons l'aider. »

« -Et les autres où sont ils ? demanda soudainement la jeune fille tandis qu'elle reprenait enfin pied dans la réalité. Le professeur Dumbledore, Sirius… »

« -Avec Severus, lui répondit Yselle. Ils ont transplané à l'extérieur d'Equilhem pour empêcher le moindre mangemort de s'enfuir. Maintenant il faut que tu t'en ailles. Ron est là pour te raccompagner à Poudlard. »

« -Mais je peux me battre, rétorqua t-elle aussitôt en brandissant la baguette volée à Saint-Lô. »

« -Pas question, Granger, intervint d'une voix ferme le jeune Malfoy. Tu rentres. Tu n'es pas du tout en état de… »

« -Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? l'interrompit elle d'un air fâché. Tu veux que je m'enfuie pendant que vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup ?! C'est ?! »

« -Non, je veux que tu protèges notre enfant, lui dit il d'une voix plus douce tout en portant sa main sur son ventre rond. Ici lui et toi, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité. Et puis tu vois bien que depuis que tu es enceinte tes pouvoirs sorciers sont moins certains. »

Draco jeta un regard entendu à la jeune fille qui ne pu qu'accepter ce qu'on lui proposait.

« -Allé viens, 'Mione, il faut les laisser se débrouiller, intervint Ron en prenant délicatement Hermione par la main. Nous aussi nous avons une mission à accomplir à Poudlard… »

Mais la jeune Edelweiss ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié tandis que le rouquin l'attirait au centre de la pièce. Ses yeux demeuraient emprisonnés dans ceux de son si jeune époux. Tout en elle, lui criait de rester prés de lui, de ne jamais s'éloigner de sa présence si réconfortante. Près de lui, elle se sentait investie par une force surnaturelle qui pouvait lui faire accomplir de vrai miracle. Pourtant, elle se laissa guider par son ami alors qu'une tristesse insidieuse emprisonnait son cœur. 

« -Ne me regarde pas comme si on allait plus se revoir, lança le jeune Malfoy en tentant de dédramatiser cet instant. »

Cette phrase eut pour effet de rougir à nouveau les yeux d'Hermione qui esquissa néanmoins un faible sourire en réponse. Puis elle tourna son attention vers le visage de sa mère, celui de son frère, et puis plus rien. Ron et elle venaient de disparaître à des milliers de kilomètres de là, en plein milieu du Grand hall de Poudlard. 

« -Maintenant nous pouvons mettre en place notre plan, reprit Yselle d'un air plus autoritaire. Nous allons appliquer comme prévu ce qu'y a été décidé. Remus, je te laisse mener l'offensive dans l'aile nord. »

Son ami confirma d'un geste de la tête avant de partir remplir sa mission, accompagné d'une majorité de membres de l'Ordre. Yselle quand à elle empruntait un chemin opposé, Harry marchant à ses côtés. Avant de quitter le réfectoire, elle se tourna vers le jeune Malfoy pour lui donner une ultime instruction. 

« -Draco, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de retrouver ton père. Je sais que tu feras pour le mieux.»

« -Ne vous en faites pas, je le ramènerais en vie, lui répondit il avec sérieux. »

Puis lui aussi s'en alla arpenter les vastes espaces d'Equilhem en compagnie d'une poignée de sorciers. Yselle et Harry traversèrent halls et couloirs sans croiser la moindre forme de vie. Comment croire qu'une guerre était entrain de se mener quand aucun bruit de combat ne venait perturber l'atmosphère déjà pénible qui régnait dans cet orphelinat ? Difficile également d'imaginer pour Harry que sa mère ait pu se réjouir, plus jeune, de séjourner dans un pareil endroit. Eusebach et Equilhem paraissaient étrangement identiques, en tout cas ils partageaient ce même air énigmatique quasi obsédant, une impression de désolation angoissante. Peut être était-ce sa présence à LUI qui avait appesantie le climat, glacée les lieux et exacerbé les sentiments les plus affreux que tout un chacun gardait bien tapie au fond de soi. Harry pensait qu'il pouvait faire abstraction de ce genre de détail. Sa témérité avait pris le dessus sur toute chose. Il était résolu de parvenir aux fins fixées par l'Ordre durant leur ultime réunion quelques heures auparavant : éliminer une fois pour toute Celui-dont-on-n'-entenderait-plus-jamais-parler. Il avait toutes les cartes. La prophétie le désignait comme le grand sauveur, celui qui devait en venir à bout, les sangs des Edelweiss et des Voldemort palpitaient à nouveau dans son cœur. Leur mission serait assurément couronné de succès pourtant…il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crisper son esprit sur des pensées obscures. Il devrait bientôt tuer quelqu'un. Certes les crimes qu'avait commis cet homme étaient une suite de forfaits innommables mais lui ôter la vie était tout aussi criminelle. Oter la vie à un être fait de chaire de sang qui plus est son grand-père, Harry s'était demandé un instant si il aurait les ressources suffisantes pour y arriver. De quel manière si prendrait il pour y parvenir ? Suffirait il qu'il pense à Diggory, à son père, à Lily… ? Le jeune Potter se rapprocha un peu plus de sa mère tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur route plus en profondeur dans le réseau de couloirs. Sa présence avait au moins le don de le réconforter. Et elle, allait-elle hésiter à voir mourir son père ? Allait t-elle l'aider à le supprimer ? La conviction qui animait tout son être paraissait le démontrer mais il est bien connu que certaines apparences étaient parfois trompeuses.

             Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les pièces qu'ils traversaient semblaient de plus en plus lumineuses, de plus en plus intimes. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans un secteur que le seigneur foncé avait su remettre en valeur avec une pompe digne des quartiers des serpentards. Pas de doute ils étaient proches de leur cible. Harry se demandait bien comment Yselle avait pu ainsi les mener avec une telle certitude jusqu'à cet endroit éloigné, comment elle avait pu détecter la présence de son père avec une telle facilitée. Le jeune Potter avait oublié à quel point le lien qui existait entre ses deux personnes pouvait être fort, assez pour que l'un comme l'autre ils parviennent à se retrouver dans les détours de cet orphelinat. Yselle s'arrêta dans une salle qu'elle jugea plus adéquate à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il suffirait qu'elle reste ici à l'attendre. Il viendrait bientôt la rejoindre. Elle le savait très bien. 

« -Qu'allons nous faire ? demanda le jeune Potter quand il vit la jeune Edelweiss examiner d'un œil  acéré le moindres recoin de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. »

Yselle ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de faire quelques pas jusqu'au bout de cette longue chambre où seule une énorme cheminée de boutisses grises subsistait. Elle se figea face aux deux battants de portes qui se dressaient devant elle avant de les ouvrir sur une autre salle aux dimensions restreintes. 

« -Harry, dit elle enfin en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Je veux que tu rentres dans cette pièce et que tu y restes. »

« -Mais pourquoi… »

« -Ne discute pas, Harry, nous n'avons pas le temps, poursuivit elle d'une voix calme mais ferme. Dès que tu entendras un cri… »

« -Un cri ?! demanda t-il aussitôt. »

« -Oui. Dès que tu l'entendras, reprit elle avec une gravité de plus en plus palpable, sort d'ici et jette l'Avada Kadavra. »

« -Mais je ne peux par faire çà, je ne l'ai jamais fais…se défendit il. »

« -Bien sur que si, tu le peux, Harry. C'est toi que la prophétie a désigné pour vaincre Voldemort. C'est toi qui y arriveras. »

« -Et toi que vas-tu faire ? »

« -Cà n'a pas d'importance, répondit elle mécaniquement. Rentre maintenant et ne bouge pas tant que tu n'entends pas crier, compris ? »

« -Tu ne restes pas avec moi ? »

Harry la regardait incertain de bien comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Tout lui paraissait totalement abstrait à cet instant. Pourquoi lui demandait elle de faire une telle chose ? Qu'avait elle prévu qu'il ne pouvait savoir ? Il aurait aimé trouver dans ses yeux sombres la réponse à cette question mais c'était comme si sa mère avait dressé un mur entre eux. Il sentit alors l'inquiétude le gagner. Un mauvais pressentiment menaçait de le plonger dans le doute absolu.

« -Non je dois faire ma part du travail, lança t-elle sans plus de détail. »

« -Quel travail ? reprit il en essayant d'afficher une certaine détermination qui ne résista pas au regard étrange d'Yselle. »

« -Ne t'en occupe pas et rentre, répéta t-elle en le poussant doucement dans la buanderie obscure. »

« -Mais… »

« -Presse toi ! Il arrive ! continua t-elle d'une voix toujours plus pressante tandis qu'elle lançait des petits regards nerveux derrière elle. »

Harry ne pu qu'obtempérer. Il se glissa dans la petite salle et se laissa noyer par son ombre. Il fit taire ses préoccupations et préféra suivre les instructions de l'Edelweiss. Puis pris par un sursaut soudain, il saisit ses poignés fermement, fixa son regard perçant dans le sien et d'une voix convaincue lui dit :

« -Promet moi que je te reverrais après çà, promet ! »

Yselle fut surprise mais bien vite elle détourna son regard comme pour éviter de faire face à son regard inquisiteur.

« -Allé, Harry ! parvint elle à dire après avoir laisser couler ses émotions. »

« -Pas avant que tu m'es promis, reprit il comme une petit enfant exigeant. »

Yselle fit alors quelque chose à laquelle le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas. Elle se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et embrassa son front avec une tendresse qui le fit frémir. Il venait de recevoir un baiser que seule une mère pouvait donner à son enfant.

« -Harry, reprit elle d'une voix bienveillante. Ta sœur et toi vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je t'aime Harry, acheva t-elle d'une souffle doux tandis qu'elle caressait la joue blême de son fils. »

« -Pourquoi…pourquoi di tu ? Pourquoi le dis tu maintenant ? demanda t-il d'un ton qui devenait de plus en plus fâché. »

Mais déjà Yselle avait commencé à fermer les deux battants de la salle où il se trouvait.

« -Non, attends ! s'écria t-il. »

Il voulait savoir, il voulait une réponse.

« -Chut, Harry, souffla t-elle dans un chuchotement serein. Ne fais plus de bruit. »

Puis les portes se refermèrent dans un clic léger qui glaça le cœur du jeune homme resté pétrifié dans l'obscurité, le visage livide.

« -Maman, murmura t-il une dernière fois. »

Mais en vain. Le son de sa voix vint s'écraser lâchement contre le bois usé qui lui faisait face à présent. Harry, les yeux fixes groggy par  l'incertitude, demeura figé, incapable de bouger, incapable de tourner la poignée et d'ouvrir en grand ces portes closes pour rejoindre sa mère. Il le voulait, le désirait. Il oublia ce qu'on lui avait demandé pour précipiter son geste mais s'arrêta brusquement quand il sentit sa présence. Il était là, dans ces murs, il s'approchait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'une brise glaciale vienne investir les lieux amenant avec elle une odeur de mort. Une ombre glissa dans la grande pièce où Yselle se trouvait. Une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir se dressait devant elle. Harry, pris, un bref instant, d'une angoisse inconnue, parvint néanmoins à s'approcher de la feinte de lumière qui brillait entre les deux battants de porte. L'œil alerte, il pouvait voir, à présent, la scène surréaliste qui se jouait de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme observa avec horreur l'homme se défaire de sa capuche, appréhendant le visage déformé qu'il savait caché sous l'habit épais. Mais ce ne fut pas cette figure de serpent crispée par la haine qu'il découvrit à cet instant, pas cette figure qu'il avait vu aux heures les plus noires de son existence. Non. Le visage de Voldemort était différent. Oserait il se l'avouer ? Il semblait en tout point magnifique. Ces traits étaient ceux d'avant sa chute. Les traits d'un être au firmament de son pouvoir. Comment un tel prodige était il possible ? Comment pouvait il arborer à nouveau ce visage si anguleux, ce regard si pénétrant ? Des yeux qu'Yselle et lui partageaient. Harry ne savait pas que c'était pour elle, pour son Edelweiss qu'il cachait à présent sa véritable image, pour elle qu'il se masquait derrière cette parure grandiloquente qui faisait ressurgir chez la jeune femme les débris de son enfance. Yselle ne pu s'empêcher d'haleter en découvrant cette figure si familière. Son père. Son père était devant elle. Tellement d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre, tellement de choses s'étaient produites depuis et pourtant il lui apparaissait pareil à la première fois où elle l'avait vu à Eusebach, trônant impérieusement dans un fauteuil de brocart. C'était la première image qu'elle avait eu de son père, celle d'un homme au charisme impressionnant.

« -Ma petite fille, te voilà enfin, je t'attends depuis si longtemps, siffla t-il d'une voix profonde. »

« -Père…souffla t-elle à son tour avec une certaine appréhension. »

« -Approche que je te vois, poursuivit il en laissant ses yeux vénéneux traîner sur la jeune silhouette qui se dressait devant lui. »

Yselle agita sa tête. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'écoute ni qu'elle se laisse appréhender par ces craintes d'enfant. Ne pas oublier sa mission, ne pas oublier, se répéta t-elle une énième fois pour se donner la force de lui faire face sans faillir.

« -Allons, ma chérie, ne me dit pas que tu as peur de moi, ne me dit pas que tu crains ton vieux père, reprit il d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus bienveillante possible. »

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas.

« -Je sais bien que c'est le cas, je sais que tu frémis à chacun des mots que je prononce, n'est ce pas ? lança t-il en laissant se dessiner sur son visage un sourire arrogant. Je sais tellement de chose sur toi, mon Edelweiss, tellement, à présent, que tu es à mes côtés. »

« -C'est faux, père, souffla t-elle avec un calme saisissant. »

« -Je te demande pardon ?! »

« -Tu ne connais rien de moi. Absolument rien. Comment le pourrais tu puisque tu n'as jamais essayé de me connaître. »

« -Cela serait si facile, Ysella, de penser que je suis étranger à tous ce qui te concerne, n'est ce pas ? C'est sûrement plus commode de croire que tu n'as rien avoir avec moi. Pourtant toi et moi, nous sommes semblables. A tel point, que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être admiratif devant tant de similitude. A croire que tu me le dois tout en toi. Tu ne dis rien ? Aurais tu perdu ta langue ? Ou bien es tu simplement d'accord avec toi ? »

« -Comment ne pourrais je pas l'être ? Je ne peux pas nier une telle évidence. Tu es mon père et je te ressemble… »

Harry retint sa respiration.

« -…mais ce n'est pas pour autant que mes pensées t'appartiennent, tout comme je ne t'appartiens pas. »

Voldemort s'esclaffa vivement, d'un rire qui semblait pétrifier tout autour de lui.

« -Et cette marque qu'est ce donc alors, ma très chère Edelweiss ? reprit il d'un ton moqueur en pointant un doigt en direction de la jeune femme. »

Yselle posa dans un réflexe sa main à l'endroit même où son empreinte serpentait. Puis lentement, elle ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa blouse pour laisser sa peau salie de traits noirs scintiller sous les grandes lumières.

« -Pas grand-chose, murmura t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres tandis qu'elle laissait ses yeux vagabonder au grès du dessin. Un souvenir tout au plus. »

Son père la regarda d'un air circonspect mais se ravisa aussitôt. Il voulait se contrôler, l'amadouer aimablement tant qu'il en était capable. Son but restait le même : la garder à ses côtés. Si elle ne l'acceptait pas aujourd'hui, il pourrait toujours employer des moyens plus rugueux pour la convaincre.

« -Cela n'a plus d'importance, poursuivit elle en offrant à voir un sourire sarcastique. Bientôt elle aura disparu. »

« -Et comment un tel prodige serait-il possible ? Il faudrait que je disparaisse pour cela. Laisserais-tu vraiment ton père, tant aimé, mourir ? Le ferais-tu, mon amour ? »

Tom se rapprocha de sa fille, d'un pas à peine prononcé. Il glissa vers elle en fixant ses yeux de serpents dans les siens pour mieux l'hypnotiser et faire taire en elle toute capacité de contestation.

« - Non, je ne les laisserais pas, répondit elle d'un ton monotone. Puisque c'est moi qui le ferais, c'est moi qui te ferais disparaître. »

« - Que de présomptions, mon Ysella ! Je suis navré de constater que ton séjour auprès de Dumbledore ne t'a perclus d'illusion. Oh, mon Ysella ! Ma si belle enfant, quel gâchis ils ont fait de toi ! siffla t-il en caressant sa joue de sa main striée par le temps. »

Zélie le regardait sans plus rien dire. Ses yeux brillaient bien trop, son cœur palpitait trop vite. Elle l'avait attendu avec une résolution qu'elle pensait indéfectible, mais ses mots, son souffle, ses yeux…tout en lui était l'expression d'un père, la même qu'il employait toujours avec elle, en toutes occasions même les plus sinistres.

« -Tant de capacités qu'ils ont dissimulés par peur. Ma brillante petite fille, vient dans mes bras, poursuivit il en la guidant dans son étreinte. Vient que je te berce comme ce premier jour où je t'ai logé contre moi, tout contre mon âme, mon incroyable Edelweiss. »

Elle se laissa faire, passive comme si tout cela n'était qu'un étrange rêve, comme si ce n'était pas la main de Tom qui filait dans ses cheveux, comme si ce n'était pas le froid de son corps qui reposait contre la chaleur du sien. Mais cela n'était pas une illusion et quand bien même c'était le cas, elle devait s'en dessaisir, lutter contre la croyance inconsidérée en l'amour qu'il lui offrait. Alors Yselle fut prise d'un rire qui déstabilisa son père au point que celui-ci prenne un peu de recule pour voir une expression déconcertante se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune fille. L'Edelweiss s'éloigna de lui sans se dessaisir de son rictus inquiétant.

« -Pourquoi ne reprends tu pas ton vrai visage, père ? Pourquoi joues tu à être ce que tu n'es pas ? Allons fais rougeoyer tes yeux, papa. Montre moi si ils sont aussi terrifiants que les miens. »

Voldemort se figea devant tant d'impertinence. Sa fille était-elle folle ? Ou peut être devenait elle comme il souhaitait qu'elle soit, à son image.

« -Alors tu es venu pour me tuer ? reprit il avec un amusement cruel. Et comment t'y prendras tu ? Racontes moi, Ysella. »

« -Je pourrais te voler tes pouvoirs, répondit elle toujours avec son sourire démentiel. »

« -Excellente idée, approuva t-il. Mais tu n'en es pas capable. Malgré ta force exceptionnelle, petite fille, tu es loin de pouvoir te mesurer à moi. »

« -C'est ce que tu crois, reprit elle en lui jetant un regard brillant de malice. Mais tu te fourvoies dans tes piètres illusions. C'est à elle que tu dois de te cacher dans un tel endroit, si sordide, si peu à la hauteur de ce que tu penses valoir. Quelle misère pour le plus éminent sorcier de notre Histoire, celui qui était appelé à faire tant de grandes choses ! »

« - Que d'effronterie, Ysella ! Une vraie langue de vipère, siffla t-il comme s'il se délectait de voir ce mal investir l'esprit de son enfant. Ne me fais pas attendre et dis moi où tu veux en venir. »

L'Edelweiss approuva sa demande. D'une bourse qui s'accrochait à sa taille elle extirpa une dague fine et étincelante pour la présenter au sorcier.

« -Reconnais tu cela, père ? Tu devrais pourtant. L'objet a changé de forme mais le matériau reste le même. C'est avec cela que tu nous as lié toi et moi, avec cette dague qui était avant un poinçon. Un si bel instrument brillant dans les forêts du roi serpent, là où ton si désagréable traître de Pettigrew traînait ses guêtres, darda t-elle avec un regard dangereusement scintillant, un regard de feu. Je l'ai récupéré puisqu'il m'appartient. N'est ce pas qu'il est à moi cet objet qui ma noirci si horriblement la poitrine ? Dit le qu'il est à moi, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. »

Voldemort blêmit en voyant apparaître cette dague. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa que la démence de sa fille n'avait plus rien de réjouissant. Elle ne l'était plus, à partir de l'instant où elle avait brandit cette dague dont il connaissait les capacités terrifiantes. Cet objet de convoitise avait pris à ses yeux des accents terribles. 

« -Que vas-tu en faire ? demanda t-il en maintenant un dernier rictus. »

« -Tu le sais mieux que quiconque, papa, répondit elle d'une voix surprenante de douceur. »

Il l'examina à nouveau, cette petite chose de rien, son enfant, son Ysella qui lui appartenait. Il la regarda attentivement avec une sorte de défis dans les yeux mais il n'en fit que plus déstabilisé parce qu'il su alors à quel point elle lui ressemblait, de quel façon la cruauté pouvait aussi animer son corps si fragile et comment elle pouvait s'en délecter tout comme lui. Voldemort crut alors faire face au seul être qu'il craignait réellement, un autre lui-même. Ce fut la première fois que le doute s'empara de lui au point de le figer de dégoût. Yselle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de resserrer sa prise sur le poignard qu'elle tenait en main et de le lever au-dessus de cette empreinte maudite qui barrait sa chaire blanche. Harry, caché dans l'ombre, ne pu s'empêcher de détourner son regard. Il avait déjà compris ce qui allait se passer mais il ne voulait pas le croire. Cette éventualité n'avait pas de sens. Les choses ne pouvaient se dérouler ainsi. Ne pas voir, c'était comme nier ce qui se passait et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Nier qu'on lui demandait d'être lâche, de rester tapis jusqu'à la fin, nier que lui-même avait peur de s'opposer aux lignes du destin et de chambouler leur prochaine délivrance. S'il ouvrait ses portes maintenant, ils ne seraient pas débarrasser de Voldemort mais sa mère elle au moins serait…Un cri étouffé se fit entendre puis un autre plus roc, plus plaintif. Le signal avait retentit plus sinistre qu'il ne l'imaginait. Harry sortit de sa cachette et face à un Voldemort tenaillé par une douleur innommable qui brûlait sa poitrine lança avec toute la haine qui l'habitait l'Avada Kadavra. Puis…plus rien que le silence d'une nuit aussi pesante que la mort.

* * *

  


            « _Il y a aurait eu tellement de chose à dire sur mon père, tellement à expliquer. Dire qu'il n'était pas fou, dire que toute sa vie il n'avait fait que penser à braver son destin, dire qu'il se piégea à ce jeu, dire que j'aimerais que tout cela ne soit pas de sa faute. Je ne crois pas que l'on n'aurait accepté de m'écouter parler de lui ainsi. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, pas à ce sujet. Mais au fond de moi, j'aurais souhaité parler de lui, un peu. Suffisamment pour qu'ils comprennent. Qu'ils comprennent comment je pouvais, malgré tout, l'aimé. Je n'ai peut être pas aimé l'homme qui se dessinait dans leurs esprits mais j'ai aimé l'être à qui je dois la vie, celui par qui j'existe, celui qui voulait tant de chose, celui qui aurait été capable de les partager avec moi. Dans les couloirs d'Eusebach, à Equilhem…partout çà présence élevait en moi un flot d'émotions, la peur mêlée à l'envi, le doute à la certitude. Même si je le craignais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à cesser d'entretenir l'espoir qu'il soit enfin le père aimant que mes rêves de petites avaient esquiss_Journal d'Ysella Edelweiss. »

_A suivre…_

A/n : Quand je vous disais que l'épilogue était indispensable ! Après avoir lu ce 28ième chapitre vous conviendrez que je n'exagérais pas. Il faudra bien quelques explications aux nombreuses interrogations que je vois se formuler dans vos esprits calculateurs. Est-ce qu'untel est mort ? Est-ce que truc est encore en vie ? Et machin, que lui était il arriv ? Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Tout çà, c'est fais exprès. Pour dire la vérité, j'ai fais preuve de paresse, je ne voulais pas m'étendre dans le récit de ce qui était arrivé à chacun. Les récits de guerres, ce n'est décidément pas mon truc, alors j'ai préféré vous laisser dans le flou, çà rajoute à la surprise. C'est bien n'est ce pas d'être tenu en haleine jusqu'aux dernières lignes d'une histoire ? Au moins je suis sûre que vous attendrez mon épilogue avec toute l'impatience qu'il mérite (j'ai d'ailleurs intérêt à pas le rater sinon je me fais trucider par une horde de lecteur en colère). Conclusion : à bientôt pour le dénouement heureux (eh oui, malgré les apparences la fin sera bel et bien heureuse, n'en doutez pas) de cette fic, qui m'a paru bien souvent interminable. Le bout du tunnel s'approche enfin, bientôt, chers amis lecteurs nous serons en pleine lumière (mon dieu ! Quelle métaphore pathétique !). 

Voilà tout ce que j'avais à dire de bien sérieux. Sans oublier des REWIEWS. Parce que sans REWIEWS pas de fin. N'oubliez pas que je peux être une vraie teigne quand j'ai envie, hi, hi, hi… (Çà c'était un rire sadique pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué).


	30. EPILOGUE : Le chant des Edelweiss

            Je ne vous apprends rien en disant que voici venue la dernière partie de ma fic. Et oui, c'est la fin de 'La Complainte des Edelweiss'. Je ne vais pas épiloguer sur le sujet, que pourrais je rajouter à cela si ce n'est que j'ai éprouvé un certain pincement au cœur en achevant cette histoire. Chose tout a fait normal après avoir consacrée plus d'un an de ma vie à l'écrire ( ne m'imaginez pas pour autant 24h/24 entrain de pianoter sur mon Ed', j'aime écrire mais y a quand même des limites). 

Voilà c'est fini (je sais cette phrase est un plagiat formel au texte de Téléphone mais, à ce niveau d'inventivité, le génie créatif peu bien se partager). Vous aurez sûrement appréciez ma rapidité d'envoi qui renoue avec mes habitudes d'antan. 2 semaines, c'est plutôt pas mal (et oui j'ai encore oublié d'acheter ma dose de modestie). Certes ce texte est plus court que les précédents, seulement 14 pages, mais qu'est ce que le nombre quand on a... (J'allais dire la qualité mais, à vrai dire, je suis pas trop sûre de mon coup, alors çà sera à vous de juger). 

Je ne rajouterais rien de plus si ce n'est mes réponses aux rewiews que j'ai pris enfin le temps de faire (malgré une fièvre soudaine qui m'a clouée au lit, heureusement que mon ordi portable sait s'adapter à ce genre de situation, comme on dit si tu ne viens pas à Ed', Ed' viendra à toi – pardonner cette variante par très originale).

Juste avant de commencer à dresser un topo de vos questions et autres remarques je me permets de faire une petite précision concernant la fin de mon précédent chapitre. Si j'étais une pro de l'écriture je n'aurais évidement pas à le faire mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je vais m'octroyer ce droit d'amateur :

-Concernant le fin supposé de Voldy, certains d'entres vous se sont sûrement demandé comment une telle chose était possible et bien ce n'est pas très compliqué. Le fameux poinçon qu'Yselle avait récupéré était, comme cela a déjà été précisé, très précieux à plusieurs titres. Premièrement parce qu'il avait été forgé dans un matériau aux pouvoir inconnus mais qu'on peut imaginer puissants, et deuxièment parce que c'est avec lui que papa Voldy avait lié l'existence de sa fille à la sienne (cf. la marque de Zélie) et partagé également leur puissance (ne me demandez pas comment c'est possible, je n'est pas fait arts appliqués de la magie noire au lycée, pourtant j'y aurais sûrement eu de meilleurs résultats qu'en philo). En poignardant cette marque, Yselle a fait comme Harry avec le journal de Tom lors de sa seconde année, elle a touché à la seule partie sensible de son père qu'elle pouvait atteindre, à savoir l'empreinte qu'il lui avait laissé. Voldemort ainsi affaibli, il ne restait plus qu'à l'achever. La seule personne à pouvoir le faire n'était autre que celle mentionnée par la prophétie, une personne dont la haine pouvait être suffisamment forte, à cet instant, pour lancer un Avada Kadavra de grande puissance (haine qui se justifie par la présupposée mort de sa mère qui fait remonter à la surface de son esprit tous les sentiments que la pertes d'êtres chers avaient créés en lui).

Après avoir lu l'épilogue qui suie, certains se demanderont comment cette suite est t-elle possible, je ne dirais qu'une chose : 'C'est moi qui décide. Na !' (c'est pas très mature comme réaction je le concède mais c'est comme çà et pas autrement).

Kathleen l'elfe : Toujours un plaisir de recevoir ton 'labituel' rewiew. Çà fait du bien d'avoir des mots gentils comme tout pour me motiver. C'est sûrement çà qui m'a aidé à boucler vite fais bien fais mon épilogue. Un gros merci pour avoir suivit ma fic pendant si longtemps.

Gody : Pour une personne qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment, c'est gentil de ta part de souhaiter que Lucius soit pas trop mort. Quand au sort d'Yselle, je te laisse le découvrir dans cette nouvelle partie. Bizou.

 Missa : J'adore tes rewiews. Elles sont longues, elles posent plein de question, au risque de me répéter, j'adore çà. Pour commencer, oui je le fais expès de finir mon 28ième chapitre n'importe comment. Je suis une méchante dans l'âme sans pitié pour mes lecteurs. Enfin, un petit peu quand même, puisque que j'ai confectionné une fin heureuse (malgré les apparences). Concernant la relation Yselle/Lucius, je ne dirais qu'une chose : Zélie est bel et bien une girouette mais comme tu l'as devinée son père y est pour beaucoup dans ce changement de comportement. Et puis, Yselle avait fini par comprendre que pour arriver à bout de Voldemort elle devait se sacrifier. Ceci explique plus ou moins sa réaction face à Lucius. 'Pitty Peter' n'est rien d'autre qu'un surnom hérité de sa scolarité à Poudlard (variante de p'tit Peter). Concernant Hermione, elle en est à environ 5mois de grossesse. Le mariage se déroule en mai et elle tombée enceinte vers le mois de janvier (début de sa relation avec notre Draco de service). Quand à la relation de Rogue et Yselle, elle demanderai sûrement un éclaircissement mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fic. Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes interrogations. Bizou et encore mille fois merci.

Naruluna: Je te remercie très sincèrement de louer mes talents d'écrivain même si mon manque d'assurance dans ce domaine me convainc du contraire. En tout cas çà m'encourage à poursuivre dans cette voix et à améliorer ma plume. Merci encore.

Sasha Krum: Dis donc, c'est pas bien du tout de lire au lieu de bosser. Bon là, je raconte n'importe quoi parce qu'en vérité, j'aurais tendance à faire la même chose. Je suis sûre que tu seras ravie de savoir que je ne pousse pas le sadisme au point d'éliminer des petits héros aux quels j'ai dévoué autant d'heure de ma vie. Sont ils tous en vie ? Mystère. *rictus diabolique*. Quand à la loterie pour me payer un autre ordi, c'est une suggestion à étudier. 'Mille bises d'un auteur à un autre'.

Lira Sama: Je sais que tu adores ma fic mais çà me fait toujours du bien de te voir  l'écrire (çà fais surtout du bien à mon ego de pseudo-écrivain). 'l'épilogue a intérêt à être parfait', c'est bien ce que tu me disais dans ta dernière rewiew ? Parfait je n'en sais rien, mais au moins à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bizous à toi et milles mercis pour ta fidélité.

Kikou 224 : Je me suis un peu pressée pour écrire mon épilogue (malgré la maladie, la fièvre et j'en passe, heureusement que je vais mieux). J'espère que mon empressement n'a pas été au dépend de la qualité de mon dernier chapitre. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu y trouves ton compte. Merci Kikou et à plus.

Nomimie : Ne pleure pas, Noémie, y a pas de raisons (enfin peut être pas). Je vais me répéter mais tout ce finit pour le mieux du monde. Certes j'ai fait une fin heureuse sous la pression de mes lecteurs (je suis décidemment trop influençable) mais après tout c'est sûrement mieux comme çà. Et pis pour Roguinouchet (qui n'est pas qu'à toi), pas de souci, c'est un dur à cuire. Bizou et un gros merci.

Miss_Bactérie : Je suis supère contente de savoir que tu te lance dans l'écriture d'une fic, encore plus quand tu me dis que j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose. Je suis prête à t'aider à cela autant qu'il m'est possible. J'ai un peu de mal à répondre ou à envoyer des mails (c'est dû à ma paresse exagérée) mais je peux faire un effort pour toi. Alors dis moi si çà tient toujours. Bizou et à plus (voici mon mail : neige2printemps@caramail.com )

Paprika Star : Je crois qu'il ne me sert à rien de répondre à tes questions maintenant puisque que tout est dit dans la suite à venir. Je te remercie d'avoir suivi ma fic et t'envoie mille bisous.

LOU4 : Merci d'aimer jusqu'à mes pathétiques (je maintiens le terme) métaphore. C'est un effort que j'apprécie. Bizou et merci.

Luna 999 : J'ai  pris en compte ton avis concernant la suite possible de ma fic. Merci pour ta rewiew et gros bisous.

Kikoup : La suite c'est pour tout de suite. Profites en car c'est le dernier. Merci pour ton message et gros bizou.

Ranit's : Merci pour ta suite de rewiew. Je suis contente de moi si j'ai réussi à te faire apprécier Draco. Concernant tes critiques (qui pour moi n'en sont pas) à propos de la non présence d'Hagrid, elles sont tout à fait justifiées. Si j'avais eu plus le temps de travailler sur ma fic, je l'aurais sûrement évoqué de manière plus fréquente mais comme tu l'as deviné toi-même, ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai privilégié dans mon histoire des personnages auxquels j'était attaché dès le départ (ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas pour Hagrid et Ron). J'attends ta prochaine rewiew avec impatience. Merci et mille bizous.

Nataku : 'Colombo' n'est pas un si mauvais exemple que çà question suspense même si l'essentiel de l'intrigue se résume au 10 premières minutes de l'épisode. Plus sérieusement  merci à toi pour ton message. Premièrement parce que tu as aimé ma fic (çà c'est un bon point pour toi) et puis parce qu'à présent je sais que je ne suis pas la seule schizophrène névrosée sur cette terre. Gros bizous.

Dega : Le fait que le journaliste du 27ième chpt. porte le même nom que mon ordi chéri n'est qu'une pure coïncidence (pas vraiment mais on va faire comme si). Bizou et @+

Mahel : Je vais commencer par répondre à tes questions : 'Nâga' c'est le nom du dieu serpent dans le panthéon hindou comme tu l'évoquais déjà. Nagini est bien le serpent de Voldemort mais c'est aussi dans la mythologie hindoue les compagnes de Nâga. Quand au reste tu as sûrement dû trouver les réponses dans le précédent chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew que je n'ai nullement trouvée trop longue. Biz et @+ j'espère.

Coralie Mc Lunday : Rekikoo Mamzelle j'espère que mon épilogue te fera sauter au plafond (pas trop haut, çà pourrait être dangereux). Bien contente que mes précédents chapitres t'aient plu. Merci pour ta rewiew. Bizou.

P'tit caramel: Comme tu le sais bien, je ne t'ai pas oublié bien au contraire puisque je t'ai envoyé un mail et que tu m'en as renvoyé un en retour. Je te fais mille millions de bisous, à bientôt j'espère.

Dream Angel 7: Quel compliment de me comparer à Rowling ! Après çà, on va s'étonner que je prenne la grosse tête. Bon, je vais quand même essayer de calmer la prétention qui émerge à grand galop dans mon p'tit cerveau de piaf. Maintenant que je me suis remise, je peux enfin te remercier pour ta rewiew. Bizou et à bientôt.

Bloody: Et si le bébé d'Hermione et Draco était laid, comment ferais tu ? Bon d'accord, c'est pas très plausible mais on ne sait jamais ce que mon esprit tordu peu bien inventer. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, cela ne sert à rien de casser le suspense. Bizou à toi.

Hermy : Difficile en effet d'imaginer Harry laissant sa mère se sacrifier (surtout concernant son caractère) mais après tout il ne pouvait pas en être autrement pour se débarrasser de Voldemort. On va dire qu'Harry a fait preuve d'une grande maturité en taisant ce que ses sentiments les plus profonds le poussaient à faire et en préférant écouter sa raisons. 

Lily Ewans/Potter : Je ne crois pas avoir de don pour écrire (surtout quand je me compare à certaines personnes qui ont facilités incroyable dans ce domaine) mais j'aime écrire et surtout imaginer, cela compense parfois. Je te remercie pour avoir jugé que mon histoire était 'magique', c'est un qualificatif qui me plait énormément. Biz à toi. 

Luna Lovegood : Merci pour le bravo et pour les compliments que tu me fais concernant ma manière d'écrire, çà me fais réellement plaisir de savoir que si mon style d'écriture n'est pas trop lourd ou bien si mon histoire se tient. En lisant ton message, je suis réconfortée à ce sujet. Merci donc à toi et mille bisous.

Madgique: J'ai toujours pensé qu'une histoire devait tenir le lecteur en haleine voilà pourquoi je m'y suis tenu pour ma fic. Quand à ta dépression nerveuse, je ne veux pas l'avoir sur la conscience. C'est pour cette raison (et uniquement pour celle-là) que j'ai fais l'effort ultime d'écrire cet épilogue. Biz et bonne lecture.

Marilla-chan: Je n'ai pas oublié d'écrire la suite. De toute manière j'étais bien obligée sinon je risquais de me faire lapider par tout un cortège de lecteurs en colère. Donc voilà ma suite et fin. Bizous à toi et merci beaucoup tout.

Shiri: Toi non plus, Shiri, tu n'as aucune raison de pleurer à cause de ma fic parce que je ne suis pas capable d'assassiner aussi facilement mes personnages. Je vois que tu te souci du devenir de chacun d'entre eux mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet tout ira pour le mieux (enfin je crois). Mille Kiss et @+

Grr: 'Petite sadique' moi ? Et oui, tu as raison, j'entretiens mon côté petite peste. Mais je suis quand même assez gentil pour mettre mon épilogue (chose que j'aurais très bien pu ne pas faire). Ben t'as plus qu'à lire à quel point je peux être aimable quand je le veux bien. Bizou.

Ninou: Salut à toi Ninou la nouvelle. J'ai eu un plaisir énorme à lire les deux rewiew que tu me l'as laissé. Tu as pris du temps pour m'expliquer en quoi mon histoire pouvait te plaire. Savoir qu'elle t'a touché me rempli de joie. C'est en lisant des messages comme le tien que se justifie mon temps passé à l'écrire. Merci un million de fois pour tout ceux que tu as pu écrire. Quand au petit Malfoy, tu pourras faire connaissance avec lui dans cet épilogue. Alors bonne lecture

_Bonne lecture…_

**LA COMPLAINTE DES EDELWEISS**

EPILOGUE : Le chant des Edelweiss

            C'était un soleil froid qui s'abîmait dans le ciel laiteux de ce début d'hiver. Assise sur une barque sans conducteur qui découpait la surface de l'eau, elle frissonna quand elle sentit la fraîcheur humide se glisser sous son mantelet d'herminette. Elle enfonça une peu plus ses mains glacées dans son manchon satiné pour mieux les protéger des piqûres du froid qui avaient déjà rosé ses joues blanches. C'était la première fois qu'elle entamait un tel voyage. Jamais encore, elle ne s'était embarquée sur les berges crasseuses de Xaxis pour rejoindre celles plus terrifiantes de l'île monstrueuse qui se dressait en plein milieu d'une mer morte et poisseuse. Jamais elle n'avait traversé la porte gigantesque qui marquait l'entrée de cette forteresse de pierres grisâtres. Jamais elle n'avait arpentés ces couloirs imposants noyés dans la faible lumière des torches. Jamais elle n'avait eu à être confrontée aux géants, nouveaux gardiens de cet empire sinistre. Jamais, tant que le Ministère de la magie se bornait à lui refuser ce droit. Mais à présent, tout était différent. Elle avait enfin obtenue de circuler entre ces murs en femme libre. Alors malgré cet environnement peu favorable, malgré l'atmosphère suffocante de cette prison, elle se réjouissait de pouvoir enfin y pénétrer. Quatre ans d'attente avant que les autorités concèdent à accéder à sa requête. Quatre ans d'incertitudes. L'allégresse qu'elle ressentait à cet instant pouvait bien lui faire oublier qu'elle se trouvait dans l'endroit le plus angoissant du monde sorcier : Azkaban. Les cris de ses pensionnaires ne cessaient de résonner contre les murs épais sur lesquels ils finissaient par s'étouffer comme des feux privés d'air. Parfois des plaintes les accompagnaient. De longs râles dissonants qui raclaient le sol inlassablement. Eux même ne parvinrent à lui voler le moindre frisson. Son cœur palpitait sous le joug d'une émotion qui n'était nullement la peur. La joie intense se mêlait à une appréhension enfantine. Face à un tel sentiment, elle semblait avoir occulté le monde qui l'entourait à cet instant. Elle ne prit pas la peine de comprendre ce que marmonna le géant qui l'accompagnait quand ils arrivèrent face à une porte de fer. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose qu'il tourne la clef pour qu'elle puisse enfin le voir, qu'elle puisse enfin sentir la présence de cet homme dont il lui semblait percevoir le souffle chaud à travers les gonds d'acier. Une lumière douce vint à lui lécher le visage apportant avec elle une chaleur légère et agréable. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux pour le voir, voir sa silhouette se découper dans l'air monotone de ce parloir. 

« -Lucius ! laissa t-elle échapper dans un souffle ultime. »

Mais il ne bougea pas. Il demeura figé sur un banc de bois maigre qui courait le long de la salle. Elle s'approcha au plus près avant de venir s'accroupir face à lui qui restait étrangement stoïque. Ne l'avait il pas reconnu ? Ne la voyait il pas ? Ne sentait il pas son cœur battre à ses côtés ? Elle abaissa la capuche qui lui barrait le visage pour révéler un regard à présent ronger par l'inquiétude. Elle qui avait mille fois rêvé de son étreinte protectrice semblait déstabilisée face à une telle inertie. 

« -Lucius, reprit elle d'une voix alarmée. Ne me reconnais tu donc pas ? C'est moi, Yselle. Ai-je changé à ce point ? »

« -Yselle, souffla t-il alors comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un sommeil obscure. Je croyais que tu étais…»

Il amorça un geste de la main pour venir goûter la douceur de sa joue rosée et s'assurer de sa réalité mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin quand il sentit son souffle sur sa peau avant de laisser son bras retomber sur le plat éraflé du bois. L'Edelweiss le regarda d'un air interloqué.

« -Que viens tu faire ici ? lança t-il d'un ton acerbe en détournant son visage de ses yeux emplis de désolation. »

« -Je suis venu pour toi, répondit elle simplement. »

« -Dans ces cas là, tu as fais ce voyage pour rien, répliqua t-il en souhaitant maintenir le plus de distance possible entre eux. »

Yselle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se contenta de l'observer. De prendre le temps d'admirer le profil princier de son visage, de voir comment la lumière pâle parvenait à offrir à sa peau la plus sublime des carnations, comment ses yeux n'en étaient que plus troublants…

«-Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ? reprit il sur la défensive en se tournant vers elle. »

« -J'avais juste oublié à quel point mon époux était beau, souffla t-elle toujours prisonnière du charme que créait en elle son image. »

« -Beau ?! soupira t-il avec amertume. As-tu bien regardé mon visage, Yselle ? Ne me dis pas que cette balafre me donne plus de grâce à tes yeux ?! » 

Dans un mouvement qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter, elle vint caresser du bout des doigts la rainure satinée qui courait depuis son arcade jusqu'à la hauteur de sa pommette gauche. Elle effleura délicatement cette marque qu'un sort mal placé de MacFluch avait logée là à jamais. 

« -Elle ne fait de toi qu'un être plus merveilleux, souffla t-elle en continuant à parcourir cette fine cicatrice rosée. »

Puis, dans un sursaut, il se recula en frissonnant imperceptiblement.

« -Qui a t-il ? demanda t-elle aussitôt un peu surprise. »

« -Ta main est froide, répondit il simplement avant d'emprisonner ses petits doigts dans l'étau protecteur de sa propre main. »

« -Il fait très froid dehors, expliqua t-elle en retour, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. J'ai essayé de les réchauffer mais en vain.»

Alors il posa pour la toute première fois son regard sur elle, s'octroyant le droit d'étudier à son tour les moindres contours de sa physionomie. Dans sa main droite il tenait toujours prisonniers ses doigts fins qui avaient fini par se tiédir au contact de sa peau. Quatre ans et pourtant elle ne portait aucune traces de ces années perdues. Alors que pour lui, il lui semblait que le temps avait été moins clément. Pas besoin de miroir pour savoir cette évidence. La marque de MacFluch avait achevé sa beauté parfaite qu'il avait tenue comme la plus flagrante preuve de son affiliation à l'illustre lignée des Malfoy. Une telle cicatrice était pour lui comme une preuve de son exil, la preuve de son état de pestiféré. Quatre ans depuis qu'on l'avait jeté ici sans plus d'égard, quatre ans auprès de ces autres congénères, la dernière garde rapprochée de leur défunt maître, des pourceaux enterrés vivants sous le poids d'Azkaban. Quatre ans  après que sont procès ait été achevé, quatre ans depuis cette sentence qui n'avait retenue de lui que le pire de ses actes. Il pouvait encore revoir dans son esprit les tribunes remplies qui lui faisaient face le jour de son jugement. Des formes sombres qui l'épiaient comme une bête curieuse, qui le dévisageaient comme la plus vile représentation vivante sur cette fichue terre. Lucius savait que tout lui avait échappé durant ce procès, que son esprit lui-même avait été embrumé. La chute avait été trop brutale. Elle l'avait groggy, avait empêché la moindre de ses réactions, le moindre de ses élans qui auraient pu le servir. Tout ce qu'il avait espéré durant ces réquisitoires, c'était de ne reconnaître aucuns visages familiers dans cette assistance terrifiante. Qu'importe que sa déchéance soit exposée comme un trophée alloué aux vainqueurs tant que ceux pour qui il conservait un peu de son humanité ne le voyaient pas ainsi, le visage balafré, l'âme déchirée. Il ne voulait plus les voire ni Severus, ni  son fils et surtout pas Yselle, son Ysella. Jamais il n'aurait pu supporté son regard inquisiteur et encore moins voire se dessiner dans ses yeux d'ambres l'éclat assassin de la pitié. Lucius n'avait attendu plus qu'une chose que la mort vienne l'emporter, que son corps soit enfin oublié. Mourir, il n'y avait que cela qui aurait pu le contenter. Mais voilà qu'elle revenait, que son fantôme s'infiltrait encor dans son existence. Cette apparition était bien plus belle et douloureuse que toutes celles qui s'étaient immiscées dans ses rêves pendant ces quatre années. Pourquoi revenait elle ? Pourquoi venir lui rappeler à quel point son absence lui était insupportable ? Pourquoi après ces années d'abandon où il n'avait rien reçu d'elle que cette souffrance qui n'appelait que la mort ? Pourquoi ?

             Lucius se leva soudainement sans plus prêter attention à la silhouette qui se reposait encore à ses côtés les genoux contre la poussière de ce parloir improvisé. Le froid vint à nouveau cueillir les doigts frêles d'Yselle qui demeura un instant immobile à observer l'ombre de son époux déambuler jusqu'au murs d'appareil surmonté par une mince lucarne. Puis elle s'approcha lentement, sans faire de bruit, sans qu'il ne se retourne vers elle. 'Elle n'est pas là. Oublie là. Elle n'est pas lŒ L'Edelweiss pouvait entendre les murmures de Lucius s'échapper de sa bouche sans que celui-ci n'ait besoin de bouger ses lèvres. Elle apposa ses mains contre le plat de son dos puis y nicha sa tête délicatement avant de sentir le corps de son époux frissonner à son contact.

« -Va t-en, souffla t-il lourdement. »

« -Quoi ?! »

« -J'ai dit va t-en ! cracha t-il en se tournant violemment vers elle. »

Yselle resta tétanisée face au regard rougi de colère que Malfoy lui offrait. 

« -Ne m'as-tu pas entendu, Zélie ?! Je veux que tu t'en ailles, que tu me laisses tranquille. Je ne veux pas te voir, je ne veux pas que tu me voies. »

« -Comment…comment peux tu dire ? Je suis venu pour toi, pour te voir justement, lança t-elle en retour quand elle eut retrouvé ses moyens. Si tu savais combien tu m'as manquée…»

« -Ne dit pas de sottises, l'interrompit il d'une voix furieuse. Pour quelle raison voudrais tu voir un homme que tu as dis ne pouvoir aim ? Est-ce la compassion qui t'a mené jusqu'ici ou peut être ton intolérable conscience ? Alors dis moi qu'est ce donc ? Qu'est ce qui a pu te pousser à être ici, à m'imposer ta présence ? »

« -Tais toi, Lucius, souffla t-elle à son tour en serrant ses petits poings pour calmer son amertume. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu ne sais pas ce que çà a été pour moi de les laisser t'emmener, de voir comment ils te traitaient. J'aurais tellement voulu être capable de m'opposer à leurs décisions mais tout ce que j'ai pu faire a été vain jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'aurais aimé te savoir loin de cet endroit, j'aurais pu leur promettre de ne jamais te revoir si ils m'avaient assurés qu'ils te laisseraient libre. Ces quatre années ont été si longues sans toi, Lucius, trop longues. Comment peux tu affirmé tant de choses sur moi, tant de si mauvaises choses ? Je t'avais pourtant dis que je serais toujours auprès de toi, toujours quoi qu'il arrive. »

L'ancien mangemort ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer d'un air perplexe. Son visage se radoucit à mesure que ses paroles noyées d'une tristesse cinglante se répétaient en écho dans ses oreilles. Yselle, elle, ne le regardait plus, elle avait baissé son visage, se dissimulant derrière ses boucles de soies dans lesquelles des brins de lumière venaient s'accrocher comme autant de filets d'or. Lucius glissa instinctivement sa main sous son menton laiteux pour mieux voir ce qu'elle essayait de lui cacher. Deux grands yeux rougis, embrumés par des larmes qui s'accumulaient à la pointe de son regard. Yselle pleurait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait ses iris ambrés briller d'une telle manière. L'Edelweiss ne pu retenir un dernier relent de sanglots  au moment où elle vit ses yeux de diamantine se reposer d'un air soucieux dans les siens. Elle mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer mais rien n'y faisait. Son corps tressaillit sous le poids de l'émotion.

« -Je voulait tellement te serrer dans mes bras, Lucius, je voulais…je voulais te sentir contre moi encore une fois. Je l'ai voulut tant de fois depuis ce jour à Brighton, je te voulais…se désola t-elle une dernière fois. »

« -Pourquoi le souhaitais tu tellement ? lui demanda t-il d'un voix fiévreuse tandis qu'il rapprochait son visage du sien. Dis moi pourquoi, finit il par lui susurrer à l'oreille. »

« -Parce que…parce que je t'aime, Lucius, soupira t-elle simplement avant de se noyer dans son regard. »

Un sourire incrédule vînt se glisser sur le visage jusqu'à présent fermé de Malfoy. Un sourire qu'il lui avait manqué depuis trop d'années. Yselle ne savait que penser de ce rictus étrange. Se moquait t-il d'elle ? Ce n'est qu'en sentant ses lèvres tendres s'abaisser sur son regard qu'elle comprit qu'il n'en était rien. Il embrassa son œil droit, puis le gauche pour boire la moindre de ses larmes avant de porter son attention contre ses lèvres rougies par les sanglots. Ysella trembla au contact de son souffle chaud, elle tremblait contre son emprise si douce, elle tremblait de l'avoir enfin si près d'elle.

« -Tu m'as tant manqué, Lucius, souffla t-elle entre deux baisers. Jamais plus je ne te laisserais, jamais. »

« -Que comptes tu faire pour ? lui demanda t-il dans une expression regagnée par la mélancolie. Tu vas m'aider à m'évader de cette forteresse ou bien peut être que tu préfères t'installer avec moi entre ces murs. »

« -Pas besoin de méthodes aussi radicales, murmura t-elle dans un ton brusquement espiègle. »

« -Comment ? »

« -Le Ministère a enfin signé ton ordre de sortie, expliqua t-elle en sortant un parchemin barbouillé dessous son mantelet. Tu es libre à présent. »

« -Libre ?! souffla t-il de façon incertaine. »

« -Oui, libre de rentrer chez nous, reprit elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_2 ans plus tard…_

            Même en plein hiver, Pré au lard ne désemplissait pas. Les badauds emmitouflés dans leurs grandes pèlerines de feutres déambulaient avec autant de prolixité qu'en plein mois de mai. Les fêtes approchantes y étaient sûrement pour quelques choses. Chacun s'acheminait avec insouciance d'un magasin à l'autre dans l'espoir de trouver le cadeau idéal. Ni le vent sec, ni la danse des flocons blancs n'auraient pu arrêter le balais incessants de ses promeneurs du dimanche qui ne semblaient percevoir de la blancheur du ciel que la douceur des instants immédiats. Pré au lard respirait un certain bonheur simple qui était des plus contagieux. Parmi ce flot de personnes se bringuebalant sans ordres précis, Harry eut quelques difficultés à se frayer un passage. Ninive accrochée solidement à ses épaules et Tancrède retenant le pan de son manteau sombre, il parvint tout de même à atteindre l'auberge des trois balais. Il ouvrit la porte prestement, laissant entrer au passage quelques poussières de neiges. Elles voltigèrent dans un tourbillon brumeux avant de retomber au sol gracieusement. Harry ne pu qu'apprécier la chaleur qui emplissait les lieux. Une foule toute aussi importante qu'à l'extérieur semblait s'être donnée rendez-vous dans l'atmosphère enveloppante des trois balais. Il reposa la petite Ninive au sol pour lui ôter la pelisse immaculée qui cachait une adorable robe gris souris que venait ceinturer un fin ruban de velours rouge. Tancrède avait déjà enlevé son caban noir, sa toque de bouldoquin  sombre et le cachemire bleu ciel qui l'avaient si bien protégé du froid. Il tendit gentiment ses affaires vers Mme Rosemerta qui ne pu s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la grâce des deux jeunes enfants qui venaient d'entrer.

« -Deux vraies petites merveilles ! Quelle chance à leur mère ! Vous avez tellement grandis depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, souffla t-elle en se penchant vers eux. Ils ressemblent à deux anges, n'est ce pas ? »

« -Ils n'en ont que l'apparence, répondit le jeune homme dans un soupir. »

« -Comment pouvez vous dire ? »

« -Je les connais assez bien pour affirmer sans gène qu'ils sont loin d'être aussi angéliques qu'ils le laissent paraître, n'est ce pas les mouflets ? »

Tancrède se contenta de répondre par un petit rictus empli de fierté, imitant à merveille les mimiques malicieuses de son père. Ninive, quand à elle, ne faisait déjà plus attention aux propos des deux adultes qui se tenaient près d'elle. Le corps tendu sur ses minuscules pointes de ballerines, elle semblait chercher du regard quelqu'un parmi la foule. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle pouvait faire, il lui était impossible de discerner la moindre silhouette familière au-delà du mur que formait le premier rang de clients attablés.

« -Où qui l'est ? demanda t-elle en tirant à deux reprise sur la robe d'Harry pour mieux attirer son attention. »

« -Au fond de la salle, répondit aussitôt Mme Rosemerta qui savait très bien de qui elle parlait. Il est arrivé il y a un quart d'heure tout au plus. »

« -Merci, reprit le jeune Potter avant de reprendre Ninive dans ses bras et de donner sa main à Tancrède pour le mener à l'endroit indiquer. »

Et puis derrière la masse compacte, derrière l'écran de fumée envoûtante apparut…

« -Tonton Silius, s'écria avec une joie non contenue la petite Ninive en tendant ses mains fluettes vers l'ancien griffondore. »

« -Bonjour jolie Ninni, répondit il dans un grand sourire avant de l'accueillir dans ses bras. Bonjour Tank', reprit il quand il vit se profiler la petite silhouette du garçon auprès d'Harry.»

« -Y faut pas l'appeler comme çà, réagit aussitôt la fillette avec une moue légère. Maman, elle veut pas. C'est Tanclède pas autle chose. »

« -Si c'est maman qui ne veut pas, il ne faudrait pas lui désobéir, se moqua gentiment Harry en prenant place auprès de son parrain. »

« -Elle risque de se fâcher très fort, renchérit aussitôt le garçonnet avec une pointe de malice qui tira un rire sonore de la part de Sirius et de son filleul. »

« -Tu ne changes pas à ce que je vois, Tank', lança Patmol en ébouriffant le blond de ses cheveux. Toujours à entretenir le même sarcasme que ton père. »

Tancrède, fier de cette remarque, offrit un merveilleux sourire de satisfaction à son 'oncle'. 

« -S'il n'y avait que le sarcasme, ajouta Harry avec un rictus plein de sous entendus. »

« -Cà te fait quel âge, maintenant ? lui demanda Sirius, Ninni toujours assise sagement sur ses genoux. »

« -6 ans et quatre mois, répondit il en se redressant noblement sur sa chaise de bois. »

« -Oui et même que pour son annivelsaile, papa voulait lui acheter un balai et que maman elle a pas voulut et pis alols Tanclède il était pas content mais maman elle a dit non quand même et pis voilà, ajouta Ninive avec empressement. »

Tancrède fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude boudeuse. Il avait beau aimé très fort sa mère, il fallait avoué qu'elle était parfois exaspérante.

« -Ah, bon, fit mine de s'étonner Sirius. Et pourquoi n'a t-elle pas voulu que tu ais ton propre balai ? »

« -Elle a dit que c'était trop dangereux, souffla t-il exaspéré. 'Trop dangereux' même pas vrai d'ailleurs. Papa voulait juste que j'ai un petit 'Cyclotempêtes' de rien du tout. Mais même pour maman c'est trop rapide. Pouf ! N'importe quoi. »

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas Tank', ta mère changera sûrement d'avis, répliqua gentiment son oncle Harry. Qui sait si à Noël tu n'en auras pas un ? »

« -Cà serait idéal, siffla t-il sans grande conviction. C'est pas sans balai que j'arriverai à devenir le plus grand attrapeur de tous les temps. »

« -Rien que ?! s'exclama Sirius le regard rieur. »

« -Oui, oui, oui. Je serais encore meilleure que mon père ou que tonton Harry. C'est tonton Ron qui me l'a dit la dernière fois. »

« -Tonton Ron a sûrement raison, reprit l'animagus. Et comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers son filleul. »

« -On ne peut mieux, répondit Harry. Il est toujours plongé dans l'écriture de son étude sur 'le développement de la théorie nihiliste dans les prophéties de Judéo et Marcellin Edelweiss', un truc de ce genre. Il est sur le point d'en finir avec ses recherches. Tout ce qu'il espère c'est d'être publié dans la revue scientifique et prophétique des sorciers. Maman dit qu'il est sûre d'y arriver. Elle ne tarit pas d'éloge sur son travail. »

« -Eh, bien, qui aurait cru que le jeune Ronald Weasley devienne une sommité dans le monde de la recherche, lança Sirius. C'est Molly qui doit être fier. »

« -A qui le dis tu. Ron est devenu la huitième merveille du monde à présent. Mme Weasley et maman n'ont de cesse de parler de lui avec emphase quand elles se voient. »

« -Ne me fait pas croire que ta mère n'en fais pas de même à ton sujet. Ta sœur et toi vous avez toujours été ses petites merveilles à elle, n'ai-je pas raison Harry ? »

« -Moi aussi je suis la melveille de Mamie Zélie, déclara avec joie la jolie Ninive en tapotant frénétiquement sur le bras de Sirius pour qu'il tourne son si beau visage vers elle. Et pis paleil poul Tanclède, mais pas autant que moi et pis sultout pas autant que poul la petite Lilith. Palce que Lilith c'est sa pléfélée.» 

Rosemerta fit irruption, à cet instant, affichant toujours son air ravi quand elle laissait son regard dériver vers les deux petites têtes blondes. Harry lui commanda aussitôt deux bières au beurre, un lait cannelle pour Ninive et un chocolat menthe chantilly pour le jeune Tancrède. 

« -Quand on a quitté Eusebach, reprit Harry après avoir bu une première gorgée de bière au beurre, maman venait de s'endormir avec Lilith dans ses bras. C'étaient un tableau si ravissant. Je n'ai même pas osé la réveiller pour la prévenir de notre départ. »

« -Il n'est pas difficile pour moi d'imaginer Zélie en mère idéale, répliqua Sirius avec une mélancolie latente. »

« -Elle l'est assurément. Il m'arrive parfois d'envier ma petite sœur, reprit Harry d'un ton nostalgique. Elle, au moins, pourra grandir auprès de ses parents. Même si son père n'est rien de moins qu'un mangemort repenti. »

« -Je croyais que tes relations avec Malfoy senior s'étaient arrangées ? s'étonna avec amusement son parrain. »

« -Elles ne pouvaient pas être pire qu'avant. Nous nous détestions, à présent nous nous tolérons, c'est déjà beaucoup ne trouves tu pas ? »

« -Que tu le tolères est un vrai miracle en soit, qui pourrait se vanter d'une telle capacité, sûrement pas moi, renchérit l'animagus.»

« -De toute manière, j'étais bien obligé de mettre un peu d'eau dans mon vin le concernant. Maman semblait tellement se réjouir de son retour, je ne pouvais pas gâcher son plaisir. »

« -Vivre sous le même toit que Malfoy n'a pas du être facile pour toi. »

« -Non, mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse être j'y retrouve parfois un semblant de cocon familiale. C'est agréable de vivre auprès de sa mère. Locolie avait raison quand elle parlait avec une joie certaine d'Eusebach. Je crois qu'à présent, l'allégresse des Edelweiss dont elle chantait les mérites est revenu investir chaque pouce de ce vieux château. »

« -Et cet affreux Lucius s'y plait t-il ? »

« -Il me semble. Je crois surtout que cela lui import peu maintenant qu'il a Zélie à ses côtés. Elle et Lilith, sa petite princesse comme il l'appelle. Depuis la naissance de ma petite sœur, Lucius semble s'être transformer. Çà en devient parfois effrayant. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il était capable de prodiguer autant d'attention à une personne autre que lui-même. »

Ninive regardait les deux adultes avec des yeux circonspects. Ses grands yeux myosotis laissaient entrevoir toute la curiosité qui l'animait et la vivacité de son esprit, héritage bienheureux de sa mère. Tancrède, quand à lui, préférait fixer son attention sur son verre de chocolat chaud, s'embrumant de l'odeur vivifiante de la menthe sauvage. Du haut de ses 6ans, le garçonnet avait déjà tout compris de la vie des adultes qui l'entouraient. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications pour savoir quelles étaient les relations noueuses qu'ils entretenaient entres eux. Il ne se formalisait donc pas d'entendre Sirius et son oncle parler ainsi de son grand-père préféré. A vrai dire, Tancrède s'amusait plutôt de cette situation et du sarcasme que les deux parties aimaient à s'échanger. Entre Malfoy et Edelweiss, le climat était idéal pour l'épanouissement de son caractère si particulier. Il savait bien que Ninive n'en était pas là, un bébé comme elle ne pouvait saisir les subtilités de leur famille, au combien étrange. Peut être que si elle était gentille il lui expliquerait tout çà. Mais avant il faudrait qu'elle arrête de lui chiper  Hamilcar, son corbeau en peluche que grand-père Dumby (Dumbledore) lui avait offert à sa naissance, un corbeau qu'il aimait serrer fort contre lui quand la fatigue le prenait.

« -Lilith doit être bien grande à présent, reprit Sirius avec une tendresse familière. »

« -Elle marche tout juste et babille des choses que seuls ses parents semblent comprendre, l'informa son filleul. Tiens, il me semble avoir une photo d'elle récente. »

Harry tira son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il ouvrit en grand cette pochette de cuir fin pour y extirper l'un des papiers glacés qui l'épaississaient. Ninive tendit son regard. Elle fut bien heureuse d'apercevoir une photo d'elle parmi celles que son tonton d'amour conservait avec lui. Au moins, elle ne pouvait pas douter de l'attachement de l'Auror à son égard. 

« -Voilà une photo qui a été prise durant la fête d'Halloween qu'Hermione et Draco avaient organisés chez eux, à Malfoy Manor. »

Lilith était encore un beau poupin d'à peine 8 mois sur l'image qu'Harry tendait à son parrain. Un magnifique bébé au duvet blond et aux grands yeux dorés, déguisé en parfait petit chat de Norvège. Mme Rosemerta se serait sûrement extasié devant un être aussi attendrissant. Mais Sirius était incapable de bâiller d'admiration face au tendre portrait que lui offrait le visage joyeux de cette enfant qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de connaître. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une torsion lui contracter le cœur quand son regard s'attardait sur cet enfant et sur la silhouette de sa mère qui l'enfermait affectueusement dans ses bras. Quelle désillusion de savoir Yselle à quelqu'un d'autre, de savoir qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir de l'avoir un jour endormie entre ses bras comme il en avait si souvent rêvé. Mais n'en avait il pas été ainsi depuis le début ? James ou Lucius, Yselle n'avait jamais eu pour lui la même considération que pour ces deux hommes. L'amitié avait toujours été la base de leur relation. Il savait très bien que les choses auraient pu être différentes s'il avait compris avant son meilleur ami quelle femme se cachait derrière les mimiques enfantines de la jeune Zélie. Mais James avait définitivement été plus rapide que lui. Il avait su mieux que quiconque s'adresser à cette petite silhouette avec une déférence qui n'était plus celle que l'on portait à une simple gamine. Les choses s'étaient faites imperceptiblement entre eux, des liens nouveaux s'étaient tissés sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Sirius s'en voulait, à présent, de son manque de perspicacité, de son immaturité de l'époque. 

            En apprenant la naissance de Lilith Malfoy, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place de cette charogne de Lucius. Ce jeu avait été plus douloureux pour lui qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Malgré les années, il ne pouvait se défaire des sentiments profonds qui le liaient à cette jolie Zélie qui dormait encore sous un vieux chêne de Brighton. Ce n'est pas l'image souriante qu'Harry lui présentait, à présent, qui aurait pu changer cela. Yselle semblait plus belle qu'à son souvenir. Une beauté inaltérable. La magie était pour quelque chose dans ce prodige. Sirius l'avait appris quelques temps après la bataille contre Voldemort. Remus lui avait expliqué que le sort qui l'avait figé dans le temps durant ses cinq ans de captivités auprès de son père avait eu des répercussions irréversibles sur son métabolisme. La jeunesse était l'une d'elle, la moins désagréable semble t-il. Mais pas la seule.

« -C'est le portrait craché de Zélie, souffla l'animagus avec un petit sourire aimant. »

« -C'est sûrement pour çà que tout le monde l'aime autant et que grand-père l'appelle 'ma petite princesse', se permit d'ajouter Tancrède le visage à présent affublé d'une moustache de chocolat qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître d'un coup de langue. Y a pas une personne qui n'aime pas mamie Zélie. »

« -Toi y compris ? demanda d'un air malicieux tonton Potter. »

« -Bien sur, quelle question ! répondit le garçonnet après une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat mentholé. Y a pas mieux qu'elle pour faire de délicieuse p'tites amandines aux framboises. Mm ! Qu'est ce que j'aimerais en manger ! »

« -Des amandines aux framboises, rien que d'y penser j'en ai l'eau à la bouche ! s'extasia le jeune griffondore qui se remémorait une fois de plus avec bonheur ces ravissants gâteaux dorés que sa mère avait pris l'habitude de lui confectionner tous les dimanches matins pour son petits déjeuners. Une coutume qu'elle avait instaurée depuis qu'Harry et elle s'étaient installés à Eusebach, il y a de cela près de 6 ans. »

« -Et Zélie, comment vas t-elle ? demanda Sirius d'un air plus soucieux. Je veux parler de sa santé. »

« -Si on s'en tient à ce que disent les médicomages, maman devrait être à six pieds sous terre depuis longtemps, lui répondit son filleule avec une amertume soudaine. Pour eux, c'est un vrai miracle qu'elle est réchappée à…enfin tu sais, hésita t-il quand l'image affreuse de cette dague argentée frappant la poitrine d'Yselle  revînt hanter son esprit. La naissance de Lilith est un miracle de plus qu'ils sont incapables d'expliquer. Ils ont toujours dit que la santé de maman était trop vacillante pour lui permettre de mener à bien une grossesse. Mais tout cela n'était que baliverne. Je sais que Zélie n'est pas d'une constitution robuste. J'en suis bien conscient, avoua t-il péniblement en malaxant les jointures de ses mains. Il n'empêche que jusqu'à maintenant, elle est passée à travers tellement d'épreuves qu'il m'est difficile d'imaginer qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose de… »

Sirius posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son filleul.

« -Tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à avoir à ce sujet, Harry. »

« -Je sais, souffla t-il dans un murmure. J'ai cru perdre ma mère, il y a 6 ans. Je ne voudrais jamais avoir à revivre cette situation. »

A la grande stupéfaction du jeune Potter, sa déclaration aussi grave soit elle ne pu que tirer un rire sonore chez son parrain. Harry le regarda avec plus ou moins d'interrogation.

« -A ce que je constate, tu as fini par devenir un vrai fiston à sa maman, se moqua t-il à son encontre. »

« -Mais pas du tout, se renfrogna aussitôt le jeune homme. Enfin pas vraiment. »

« -Ah ben que si, intervint Ninive en agitant sa tête d'un air convaincue. »

« -Bon peut être, concéda l'ancien griffondore en croisant vivement ses bras contre son torse. »

« -Ce n'est pas un reproche, tu sais, reprit son parrain avec un petit sourire en coin. Juste une constatation. »

« -Et ton boulot çà se passe bien ? reprit Harry en changeant intentionnellement de sujet de conversation. »

« -Très bien, répondit Sirius dans une mimique nonchalante qui lui était typique. Voyager aux quatre coins du monde pour le compte du Ministère a toujours été un réel plaisir. C'était déjà le cas, quand j'ai commencé, il y a plus de 25 ans, çà l'est toujours. »

« -J'aimerais bien voyager comme tu le fais, partir en mission un peu partout, l'esprit d'aventure me manque, s'exclama le jeune Potter avec emphase. »

« -Tu pourrais très bien faire comme moi, prendre ton envol et jouer les globe trotter. Mais je sais bien que, quoique tu en dises, tu es trop attaché à ta fonction d'auror et aux grandes responsabilités qui t'incombent pour tout laisser tomber sur un coup de tête. Je me trompe ? le questionna son parrain avec une pointe de malice dans le regard. Et puis, tu serais incapable de te détacher des tiens. Après tout, qui voudrait s'éloigner de ces deux merveilles ? demanda t-il d'un air goguenard tandis qu'il caressait les boucles blondes et soyeuses de la jolie poupée de 3 ans qui se tenait tranquille sur ses genoux. »

« -Tu parles de ces deux mouflets ? fit mine de s'étonner Harry. »

« -Oh, n'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire. Tu es complètement accroc à ces deux gamins. Tu es toujours à les trimbaler à gauche à droite. Tu ne manques jamais une occasion pour les emmener avec toi quand nous nous voyions. »

« -Admettons. N'empêche que cette fois-ci, on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, bougonna le jeune homme après une nouvelle gorgée de bière au beurre. »

« -Pour quelle raison ? »

« -Leurs charmants parents avaient rendez-vous aujourd'hui à St Mungo, répondit simplement Harry. »

« -Pour le bébé qui est dans le ventle de maman, reprit Ninni avec un grand sourire. »

« -J'avais oublié qu'Hermione était à nouveau enceinte, souffla Sirius un sourire perpétuel aux lèvres. »

« -Le médicomage qui s'occupe d'elle voulait la voire pour faire quelques examens, précisa son filleule qui avait fait apparaître feuilles et crayons pour que Tancrède puisse gribouiller sagement. »

« -Elle n'a rien de grave ? »

« -Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, le rassura Harry. Simple examen de routine. C'est fréquent à 6 mois de grossesse. »

« -Hermione et Draco sont mariés depuis à peine 6 ans et voilà qu'ils vont être parents d'un troisième enfants ! A ce rythme là, ils vont finir par constituer une véritable équipe de quidditch ! plaisanta l'animagus. »

« -Je crois que c'est le projet caché de Draco. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que 'Mione soit prête à laisser ses enfants s'élancer en bande sur des balais pour faire les mariolles et risquer de les voir se blesser. »

« -Oh ben que non ! souffla aussitôt Tancrède qui venait de lever son visage ronchon de sa feuille barbouillée d'idéogrammes que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Maman, elle a trop peur pour çà. Pff ! Y a pas de raisons. »

« -C'est palce que maman, elle nous m'aime tlop, intervint Ninive avec de grands yeux confiants. »

« -Tout à fait ma Ninni, la conforta Sirius en apposant un baiser sur son front blanc gagnant ainsi un magnifique sourire de sa part. Et à part çà, comment vont Mr et Mme Malfoy?»

« -On ne peut mieux. Draco est toujours très occupé par ses fonctions ministérielles. A ce rythme là, il finira Ministre de la magie, au plus grand plaisir de son père. »

Sirius ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rictus irrité à l'évocation de Lucius, pour qui il n'éprouvait, aujourd'hui encore, qu'une profonde aversion.

« -Quand à 'Mione, poursuivit le jeune homme, comme tu le sais déjà, Rogue et elle sont toujours sur le développement de nouvelles potions. Elle a d'ailleurs fait installer un laboratoire à Malfoy Manor, il y a quelques mois. Laboratoire qu'elle a pris la peine de boucler à double tour au cas où des petits curieux tenteraient d'y fourrer leur nez, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lança t-il en envoyant une œillade rapide vers Tancrède qui préféra concentrer soudainement son attention sur son dessin. » 

« -Et toi Harry quand est-ce que tu t'y mets ? demanda dans un éclair singulier son parrain. »

« -Quoi ? s'étonna t-il. »

« -Je parle des enfants, précisa Sirius avec un brin de malice. Ta sœur a déjà sa tribu de petits monstres, qu'est ce que tu attends pour en avoir à ton tour ? »

« -Je…je…bafouilla le jeune homme au joues devenues rapidement roses. »

« -Tonton Haly, il va avoil bientôt pein de bébés comme maman et papa, intervint Ninive avec un enthousiasme à la mesure de son jeune âge. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu racontes Ninive ? s'étonna le concerné. »

« -Ben oui, Ginny et toi vous allez avoil pein de bébés, pas aussi jolis que Tanclède et moi, mais un peu jolis quand même, expliqua t-elle avec assurance. »

Il ne fallait pas plus que les propos innocents de sa nièce pour que le visage d'Harry s'empourpre complètement. Celui-ci voulut objecter mais Tancrède ne lui en laissa pas le temps. 

« -C'est vrai çà. Après que tu te maries avec Ginny, toi et elle, vous aurez plein d'enfants comme papa et maman, et comme les Weasley aussi. »

« -Mais qui a dit que Ginny et moi…tenta d'ajouter Harry en essayant de garder un peu de maintient. »

« -Tanclède qui y a dit, souffla Ninive en pointant ostensiblement son frère du doigts. »

« -Ben, c'est normal que tu te marie avec elle, puisque tu lui fais des tas de bisous à chaque fois que tu la voies. Beurk, ajouta le petit garçon dans un dernier commentaire. »

« -Je…je…voulut à nouveau se défendre Harry sans parvenir à aligner plus de deux mots à la fois. »

« -Alors comme çà tu fais des 'tas de bisous' à Ginny Weasley ? se moqua gentiment son parrain. Et çà dure depuis longtemps ? »

« -Assez pour que je l'a demande en mariage, avoua dans un souffle le jeune homme. »

« -Et bien, pour une nouvelle, elle est assez inattendue, répliqua son parrain. »

« -Je voulais que tu sois le premier à l'apprendre mais je ne pensait pas que d'autre t'en informerai à ma place, surtout pas que çà viendrait des deux mouflets, siffla t-il en jetant un petit regard faussement fâché en direction de Tancrède qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules en affichant un léger sourire coquin. »

« -C'est une grande nouvelle, une merveilleuse nouvelle, ajouta Sirius le visage bienveillant. Je suppose que les félicitations sont de rigueur. »

« -Merci, souffla le jeune homme tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. »

« -Je supposes que vous n'avez pas encore fixé de date, ajouta son parrain. »

« -Il faut déjà que nous en parlions avec nos parents, expliqua t-il. »

« -Zélie va être très heureuse en l'apprenant, reprit simplement Sirius. »

Harry hocha la tête à cette certitude avant de répliquer dans une voix plus grave.

« -Tu lui manques, tu sais. »

« -De quoi ? demanda son parrain comme s'il venait de sortir d'une torpeur soudaine. »

« -A maman, tu lui manques, lui expliqua t-il. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent alors imperceptiblement. Elle aussi lui manquait. Il ne savait pas très bien combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le jour où il avait une dernière fois croisée son regard ambré. Il se rappelait simplement du sentiment étrange que lui avait laissé cette ultime entrevue. C'était peu avant le retour de Lucius Malfoy, lui semblait-il. Un peu plus tôt, un peu plus tard, à vrai dire, il n'en était plus très sûr. Tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire c'était l'amertume des paroles qu'ils avaient échangées alors. Elle voulait à tout prix libérer son époux et lui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, le voir pourrir à Azkaban. Il ne l'avait pas comprise à l'époque comme elle ne l'avait pas compris en retour. Finalement, Malfoy avait obtenue sa grâce et retrouvé le bonheur familial. Sirius s'était, quand à lui, contenté de l'exutoire solitaire que son travail lui offrait pour oublier tout cela. Mais aussi passionnants soient-ils, ses voyages n'avaient été que des solutions peu viables. Ses pensées finissaient toujours pas s'embrumer dans les méandres d'un passé plus ou moins joyeux.

« -Elle aimerait te revoir, ajouta son filleul en jetant un regard incertain vers Sirius qui semblait être plongé dans des pensées bien obscures. »

« -Nous aussi, on veut te revoir. »

La voix aigue du si jeune Tancrède vînt rompre la tension du moment. Le visage de Sirius Black prit aussitôt une teinte plus avenante quand il reporta son attention sur le garçonnet.

« -On pourrait venir te voir à Brighton, proposa le petit blond aux cheveux ébouriffés qui se rappelait avec joie de lointaines vacances passées dans un jolie maison au centre d'un campagne verdoyante. »

« -Pourquoi pas, répondit Sirius avec un sourire chaleureux. »

« -C'est quoi Biton' ? demanda une Ninive intriguée. »

« -La plus belle des maisons, Ninni, lui expliqua son frère. Avec un joli jardin et beaucoup d'animaux bizarres, y aussi des balançoires et des enfants qui marchent sur l'eau avec des planches, et pis un lac gros comme çà, et aussi des chevaux énormes. Je suis monté sur l'un d'entres eux avec maman et on a fait une balade pendant longtemps, et un pique-nique après. Tu te rappelles tonton Sirius ? C'était bien. »

« -Moi aussi je veux faile un pi'nique à Biton', répondit la fillette qui était déjà prête à enfilé son petit maillot de bain pour patauger dans l'eau douce du lac qui bordait la maison de Brighton. » 

« -On verra avec tes parents Ninni, expliqua son oncle Harry à la jeune Malfoy qui se préparait, sitôt rentrée, à exiger une voyage manu militari à Brighton. »

Le jeune Potter tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. Le soleil avait cessé de réchauffer les carreaux poussiéreux des trois balais. Les badauds semblaient avoir commencés à déserter les ruelles de Pré au lard. Il se faisait tard. Harry se leva pour prendre congé de son parrain. L'auberge était bien plus calme qu'à leur arrivée, quelques heures auparavant. Il pourrait sûrement laisser Ninni gambader toute seule sans craindre de la perdre dans la foule. Avant de quitter son 'oncle', Tancrède lui offrit fièrement son barbouillage savant que Sirius accepta avec une joie paternel. Quand les deux petits monstres eurent courut vers Mme Rosemerta pour reprendre leur manteau, Harry en profita pour se tourner une dernière fois vers l'animagi.

« -Tiens, lui dit il simplement en lui tendant un médaillon portant les insignes de Griffondore. C'est un porteloin. »

Sirius le regarda d'un air interdit.

« -C'est de la part de maman, précisa le jeune homme. Elle voulait que je te le donne. Il mène tout droit à Eusebach. Tu pourrais aller la voir sans problème comme çà. Si tu as un peu de temps bien sur. Elle aimerait vraiment te parler. »

« -Mais…allait il protester avant qu'Harry ne reprenne. »

« -Lucius n'est pas là, en ce moment, un voyage d'affaire à Burgos, je crois. Vous serez tranquilles pour discuter. Et puis, çà sera une occasion de voire ma jolie petite sœur autrement qu'en photo. »

Puis Harry repartit en adressant un ultime au revoir à son parrain qui lui offrit un sourire confiant en retour avant de fourrer le médaillon dans la poche de sa robe.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_CARNET ROSE de la Gazette des sorciers._

_En ce jour du 17 mars, béni des dieux, nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer la naissance de deux nouvelles âmes tendres venue remplir de joie la famille d'Hermione Malfoy, chercheuse émérite dans l'élaboration de potions magiques et de son époux Draco Malfoy, conseillé auprès de notre Ministre de la Magie, la très honorable Anaïs Glaner. Déjà parents d'un jeune Tancrède, âgé aujourd'hui de 6 ans et d'une charmante fillette de 3 ans prénommée Ninive, le jeune couple a eu la joie de voir apparaître dans leur vie deux magnifiques jumeaux :_

_Damon et Edina Malfoy._

_C'est avec ravissement que nous accueillons cette nouvelle et souhaitons la bienvenue à deux êtres qui ne manquerons pas, comme leurs ancêtres avant eux, de marquer l'Histoire bienheureuse de notre monde._

_Bien à vous, votre dévouée chroniqueuse,_

_Bertille J. Clémence._

FIN.

A/n : Et oui, c'est bien le mot 'fin' qui clôture ma fic. Ne chercher pas à me demander une suite qui raconterait en détail la vie de couple d'Herm' et Drac', l'enfance de leurs quatre monstres, le mariage à venir d'Harry et Ginny ou bien la discussion de Sirius et Yselle ou mieux encore les résultats de thèse du brillant Ronald Weasley, parce que je n'écrirais rien de tout cela. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent autant d'enfants que leurs nerfs pouvaient en supporter. Donc aucune inquiétude à avoir les concernant. Et puis, si leur avenir vous intéresse vraiment, il ne vous reste plus qu'à prendre votre plume et écrire votre propre suite. Pour ma part, je crois que si je devais me lancer dans une nouvelle fic, je reprendrais le thème sur la vie d'Yselle Edelweiss au temps des Maraudeurs. Après étude et subjection de votre part, il me semble que cette possibilité est la plus intéressante à traiter. Mais je ne vais pas m'atteler à ce projet dès demain, peut être après demain, enfin je verrais bien mon degré de motivation. 

Je ne sais pas si mon épilogue vous a plu. Je ne me voyais en faire un différent. J'en ai eu l'idée, il y a déjà quelques temps. Je suis sûre que certain d'entre vous aurez aimé un passage dévolu exclusivement à Draco et Hermione. Je voulais quelques choses d'un peu plus singulier que cela, un épilogue capable de dresser un bilan des années écoulées depuis la mort de Voldemort. Une discussion entre Sirius et Harry me semblait adéquate, sans compter qu'elle vous a permise de faire connaissance avec Tancrède et Ninive, deux charmants enfants venus remplacés leur parents au cœur de ce chapitre. 

Je crois ne plus avoir de chose à ajouter sauf concernant vos rewiew que j'attends avec une impatience infinie. Comme d'hab', si vous avez des questions à me poser, n'hésitez pas à le faire. S'il le faut, j'ajouterais une énième partie pour répondre à toutes vos questions. 

Bizous énormes à tous mes lecteurs, dont je ne pourrais jamais trop remercier la gentillesse et la fidélité. 

A bientôt, je l'espère.

Nell.


End file.
